The Price of Freedom
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor and Allura pairing. After a disastrous battle with Voltron, Lotor and his men find themselves stranded on Planet Arus. It looks like they're screwed when the perfect hostage falls into their hands. Can Lotor make it back to Doom with Allura?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Prince Lotor and Princess Allura. That right belongs to World Events Production. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is intended for fun only, no profit is being made off of this story.

--Michelle

The window to her room was open, the thick armored shell down for the moment, allowing her an unobstructed view of the forest. Trees spread out as far as the eye could see, the lush green foliage beautiful but hiding a dangerous threat. Allura knew that somewhere in the forest, evil lurked, an encampment of Drule soldiers which had survived the day's attack.

Allura couldn't help but wonder if HE was among them, the princess not knowing which ship the Drule prince had been on. She could still remember the shock she had felt when Voltron set missiles flying, the deadly metal tearing into ships, causing explosions in mid air. The sky had been lit up, an orange glow that had taken hours to fade completely.

Some part of her had been frightened, horrified at the loss of life caused by the robot's hands. Yes, the Drules were her enemies, the villains that tormented not only her people, but the people who lived throughout the Denubian Galaxy, but at the heart of the matter, they were still people. Living, breathing mortals, who had a right to life. Allura had always felt that her mercy, the respect for life she and her people had was what set them apart from others in this war. Yes, there had to be fighting, but a loss of life could be kept to a minimum at best.

What happened today went against everything she believed in, the princess giving in to silent tears as ship upon ship exploded. She knew Keith and the others didn't understand, knew they felt it a great victory. Even now the Voltron Captain was pushing Arus' soldiers to search the forest, to find and capture the survivors. It all left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, Allura wondering if the castle's dungeons were big enough to contain the Drule captives.

Behind her, intruding on her thoughts was the idle chatter of her maids. The two women were chipper, in good spirits as they escaped the watchful eye of Allura's stern nanny. She could see their reflections on the pane of glass, the two moving about her room, tidying up. Occasionally they sent worried glances at their princess, surely disturbed by her silence. Allura couldn't bring herself to speak, leaving them to fret and ponder the reason behind her silence.

Minutes passed, Allura remaining by her window, just staring out into the darkness. A knock sounded, and even that was not enough to tear her from her perch, the door to her room whisking open with a loud hiss of air. Her nanny stood in the entrance, looking as prim and proper as ever, brown hair coiled back in a thick bun. At her piercing look, the maids fell silent, hurrying to finish their work.

"Any word yet?" Allura asked, listening to the footsteps of her nanny as she approached her.

Nanny hesitated, her face twisting into a frown. "No nothing." She said at last, heaving a heavy sigh. "Those filthy Drules still elude our soldiers. But...Allura my dear..." A hand on her shoulder, the woman attempting to turn Allura around. "You shouldn't worry about such things. Let the boys handle it. You need your rest."

She was tired, but she feared she'd be unable to sleep so long as she didn't know the state of Lotor's well being. "I think I'll stay up, just a little longer."

"You really mustn't do this to yourself." Nanny said, misunderstanding her reasons for wanting to stay up. "You mustn't let fear and anxiety keep you up. What can those that survived the attack do? They are small in number, and will be easily overcome by our men. Rest princess...you have earned it."

"Has Keith left yet?" Allura asked instead, hearing Nanny make a tsking sound.

"Ah he has." Nanny said.

"I want to join him out in the forest." It was a sudden impulse, Allura feeling she couldn't do anything less than join the search. Nanny let out a displeased sound.

"Absolutely not Allura! It's dangerous out there!"

"I am no stranger to danger." Allura retorted, at last turning to look at her flustered Nanny.

"No...you cannot go. I won't allow it!" Nanny said, hands on her hips. "Bad enough you fly around in that metal death trap. I won't have you traipsing about the woods at night when the enemies are on the loose. Anything could happen! What if that fiend, Lotor is there?!"

"But I will be accompanied by soldiers. He won't be able to get to me." Allura said reasonably.

"Better you stay in the castle, where we can be sure Lotor can't touch you!" Nanny said insistently. The maids had finished up, and were now watching the argument, eyes wide as they listened to Nanny shout.

"Lotor has gotten into the castle before." Allura pointed out, knowing he wasn't the only one of the Doom Empire to successfully infiltrate the castle. "Really Nanny, if he's that determined to get to me, he'll find a way."

"So you'd rather just go out and hand yourself over to him?" Nanny demanded, hands on her hips.

"I think you underestimate not only my skills, but the skills of our soldiers." Allura snapped, starting to feel annoyed with the stout woman. "I will be perfectly safe, and I am capable of defending myself." She moved to step past the woman, heading towards her bureau. Nanny continued to sputter angrily behind her, as Allura rummaged through the top drawer, seeking out her spare blaster holster.

"You are that determined to do this? To go out and risk yourself like this?!"

"Yes, Nanny, I am." Allura said, looping the holster around her slim waist. She then retrieved her blaster, the metal snow white, and molded for small hands. She glanced at the woman as she placed the blaster gun into her holster, seeing her lips pursed together in disapproval.

"Then I am coming with you!" Nanny announced, her words making the maids gasp in surprise.

"Nanny?!"

"I must see to my charge's safety." The woman said, offering a grim smile to the princess. Allura's own eyes were wide with shock, and she hesitated to tell Nanny that she would most likely get in the way of their own soldiers. She opened her mouth to protest, but the woman was speaking over her. "My mind is made up princess, I am coming with you."

"...Fine." Allura said at last, giving a curt nod to the woman who had raised her in place of her mother. "Let us go tell Coran we're leaving."

--

He was less than pleased by the news, Coran having offered up his best arguments as to why she should not go. Allura had shot them all down, displaying a firmness she did not often show when dealing with either one of her two caregivers. It left those around her nearly stun with shock, watching as Allura behaved like a ruler used to having her orders obeyed.

It didn't take long for Coran to give in, and all too soon, Allura, her nanny, and nearly a dozen armed men were walking about the forest floor. They moved about in near darkness, not wanting to risk too many lights for fear of giving away their position to their enemies. Their communicators were switched on, ready to transmit should the need for assistance arise.

The two women walked in the center of the guard, Allura biting back a smile as Nanny grumbled under her breath. The woman was having a difficult time moving about the forest in her long skirts, her feet crunching loudly on gravel and twigs, clothing getting snagged on branches. She carried a blaster, and her hands constantly shook, showing off how nervous Nanny was to be handling a weapon.

Allura's own blaster was holstered, her right hand staying close to it in case she needed to draw it. Her eyes were constantly scouting about the trees, ears alert for any strange sound. So far they had yet to come across Keith's search party, leaving Allura to wonder how deep in the forest the captain was.

Occasionally Allura glanced upwards, trying to see the moon through the tree's thick foliage. It offered little light, and she sighed, knowing she was at a disadvantage to the Drules. The alien race had superb night vision, allowing them to skulk about in the shadows with ease.

"This is a waste of time." Huffed Nanny, sounding a little out of breath. "We are not going to find anyone in the dead of night." No one responded to her complaints, the woman continuing to speak. "Please princess, let us turn back now. The others will find them."

"I'm not ready to go back." Allura told her, paying more attention to her surroundings than her nanny's words. The woman sighed, disappointed as she fell silent once more.

Deeper they went into the forest, and soon they found signs of recent activity. Blaster marks scorched tree bark, and the dirt was scuffed up as though feet had moved in a hurry. One of Allura's soldiers knelt down, fingers touching the dirt. "There's been a fight here...recent too by the way those marks are still emitting heat."

"Yes." Allura agreed, looking around. It was too dark to see if any blood had been spilt, and she felt relived that no dead bodies were laying about. "Let's keep moving." She took a step forward, leaving the safety of the soldiers to part branches along a path. Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that they were following her, close on her heels as she took the lead.

The further they progressed, the more signs of battle appeared, leaving them to wonder at how their forces were doing. Soon they could hear sounds, faintly but it was there, lasers discharging. Allura's nose wrinkled as she smelled the smoke, quickening her step towards the sounds. The closer her party moved, the louder the noise got, shouts being heard, voices angry and bellowing challenges.

At one point a stray laser nearly bounced into Allura, a soldier knocking into her back, causing the both of them to fall face forward into the grass. The man quickly rolled off her, a hand held out to assist Allura to her feet, the princess dusting stray dirt off her pink suit.

"Princess are you okay?" hissed Nanny in concern, her voice a loud whisper as she hurried towards Allura.

"I'm fine." Allura said, already moving towards the battle. Nanny grabbed her by the arm, trying to stop her as the men ran past, their weapons in hand as they went to join in the fight. "Nanny, let go of me." hissed Allura, yanking her arm free.

"No, stay here where it's safe!" Nanny insisted, just as another laser came ricocheting between the trees, nearly missing taking off their heads. Allura couldn't tell for sure, but if she hazard a guess, her nanny's skin had paled in fright from the near miss.

"Nowhere is safe right now." Allura said, and turned, running towards the fight. Her nanny miraculously kept up with her, panting all the way. They paused between two trees, stunned as they took in the sight of devastation. Soldiers, both human and Drule laid out on the ground, some face down with blaster holes in their backs. Others were fighting, clothes torn in places, burn marks on their skin.

Allura's eyes traveled over each person, feeling relief to find Keith still in one piece. The red suited captain led the assault on the retreating Drules, though even he had to admit his party had suffered a tremendous loss of men. She turned quickly, trying to spot Lotor among the Drules, hear heartbeat pounding in her ears. Nowhere among the blue colored men was there one with white hair, and she feared what this meant.

She was stepping forward, blaster in her hands, her nanny a constant shadow as she moved. Keith's eyes widened as he saw her, lowering his blaster to stare shocked at Allura. A Drule saw his chance, leaping towards Keith, intent on wrestling the blaster away from him. Fists locked around wrists, both men struggling, Keith determined to not let loose with a cry of pain as the alien's strength overwhelmed him.

Amidst the noise of laser fire, a crunching could be heard, bone snapping in Keith's arm, rendering his hand useless, the blaster falling free to the ground. The Drule smiled, thinking he was victorious, and Keith lashed out with his knee, smashing it into his groin. It was a dirty but effective trick, the Drule hunching over, letting go of Keith's wrist.

The Voltron Captain kept his good hand on the Drule's wrist, and with a turn of his body, was throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. A foot slammed into the Drule's wind pipe, Keith pressing down with his full weight, the Drule choking as he tried to catch his breath.

"Behind you!" Allura shouted, and fired off a shot, hitting a grotesque Drule square in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, unharmed for the most part since the princess had set her blaster to stun only. The Drule Keith had pinned was making a horrible noise, Allura hastening to stun him to put a stop to the sound. Only then did Keith moved off the Drule, bending to pick up his discarded blaster.

No time to watch him fumble to use it in his non dominant hand, Allura was already laying her sights on another Drule, ready to shoot when she heard her nanny scream. Allura gasped and whirled around, eyes going wide as she saw Prince Lotor himself holding onto her nanny. She didn't feel the relief she had longed for at seeing him, instead a horrified anger boiled it's way in the pit of her stomach. He was holding his lazon sword against the woman's throat, his other hand cruelly twisting her arm behind her back.

Nanny's eyes were huge, and her chest heaved as she tried to keep from panicking. Her lips moved, a silent plea to run as she looked at Allura. The princess shook her head, and brought her blaster to aim at Lotor, who laughed at her efforts.

His laugh chilled her to the bone, and brought a temporary halt to the proceedings in the woods. The two sides stared each other down, and unbeknownst to Allura, the Drules were smiling, thinking victory at hand.

"Princess Allura..." Lotor purred out her name, making it sound like a seductive whisper in her ear. His golden eyes looked her over, slowly traveling down her body, leaving her to feel as though she stood naked before him. "How nice of you to come out to see me."

"Let her go Lotor." Allura said, finding her voice, pleased that it didn't waver at all. Again that chilling laughter of his, and his lips curled into a self satisfied smirk.

"You presume to give me orders Allura?" Lotor shook his head, making a tsking sound. "I think you fail to realize the severity of the situation. I am in control here. And unless you want this woman to suffer, you'll learn to acknowledge that!" The lazon of his sword hummed, the bright light of it illuminating the prince and her nanny clearly amidst the darkness.

A rustle from behind her, Lotor drawing his attention over her shoulder. "Ah ah ah, captain! You do not want this woman's blood on your hands!"

"Damn you Lotor!" Keith snarled, but was otherwise silent.

"What do you want Lotor?" Allura asked. "You cannot possibly hope to walk out of here. Your ships have been destroyed, you have no way off the planet."

"Don't you think I realize that?!" snapped Lotor. "No...my back may be to the wall, but I will not be defeated by a mere setback."

"Setback?!" snorted Keith, trying to stifle laughter. "It's more than just a setback. Face it Lotor, you have lost."

"And yet I still hold the trump card." Lotor smirked. "You fools should have never allowed a civilian out onto the battlefield. You're simply all too kindhearted to allow an innocent to be harmed."

"Again I ask, what do you want?" Allura demanded.

"What have I always wanted, dear princess?" Lotor asked her, his eyes boring into hers with fierce intensity. It actually made her blush, and she whispered out an answer.

"Me."

"Yes, you." Smug satisfaction in his voice. "Now drop your weapon. All of you!" Hesitation from the Arusians caused Lotor to clench his hand on Nanny's arm, making her

cry out in pain. Sounds of metal thumping in the ground followed Nanny's cry, the soldiers surrendering.

"Tie them up!" Lotor barked out his command, the Drules hastening to approach the soldiers.

"Why not just kill us and be done with it?!" demanded Keith, gritting his teeth to keep from crying as a Drule wrenched his broken wrist about.

"An excellent idea Captain." Grinned Lotor. "But I thought to spare your princess that gruesome sight. Besides, I have further use for you."

"Oh yeah, what?" asked Keith, his arms now tied behind his back.

"You're going to survive to give my demands to castle Arus. Tell that advisor of yours I want no further pursuit of my men. In addition, I want a ship to be delivered to the edge of the Crystall Falls. Fully stocked, and enabled with warp drive."

"They'll never give in to your demands." Keith told him, as he was secured to the trunk of a tree. The Arusian soldiers were similarly being tied, only Allura was left free. "You'll die on this planet."

"I think not!" Lotor retorted. "For I am taking your princess with me. Coran will do anything to ensure her survival."

"You wouldn't dare hurt Allura!" gasped Nanny, and Lotor growled.

"SIlence wench!" Another squeeze of her arm, Nanny falling silent with a cry of pain. "You have no idea what I am capable of. Now." Once again his eyes sought out Allura's, Lotor smirking at her. "Come here princess."

A quick glance at Nanny, who was mouthing the word no over and over again, and then she was moving. Allura stepped into reach, and with an expert move Lotor was kicking out Nanny's legs, causing the woman to drop to her knees. His sword was sheathed before he reached for Allura, taking a firm hold of her arm. But there was a tenderness to his touch, his fingers squeezing but not exerting biting force.

A soldier approached, with a length of cord, ready to tie Nanny up. She fought him, but all too soon she was trussed up to a tree, eyes angry at her own helplessness. Other Drules were lifting the two unconscious soldiers off of the battle field, ready to carry them to safety. They knew they could not afford to lose any more men.

Grinning, Lotor began to usher Allura past the tied up Keith, the Captain speaking, a threat in his tone. "So help me Lotor, if you so much as look at her in the wrong way I'll make you pay."

"I'll do more than just look at her." An amused Lotor said, and with astonishing speed was lashing out with his foot, kicking Keith across the face. The man slumped, dazed, even as Allura let out a horrified, "Keith!" She stained against Lotor's hold, wanting to check on her friend, but the prince was dragging her away, his men laughing, pleased with the way things had turned in their favor.

--

To Be Continued...

--Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was alive with sound, a low distant hum of crickets chirping, and the occasional warble of a night fowl. They could hear the rustle of bushes, and the occasional footsteps letting them know the planet's wildlife ventured near. So far they had been fortunate, they had encountered nothing more dangerous than a small boar. It had stopped, surprised to see them, but before it could turn aggressive, one of Lotor's men was shooting it. The poor dumb beast didn't even get a chance to use it's tusks, falling down dead on the ground.

Allura had made a noise, Lotor couldn't tell if it was pity or disgust. It was probably both, knowing how kind hearted she was. His men had ignored her, showing little reaction to her cries. Lotor heard Allura whisper to herself, voice soft as she spoke.

"How cruel."

Lotor merely grunted, knowing she didn't expect a reply. If that was the worst thing the princess expected to see while in his care, he knew she would be sorely disappointed. He almost snickered at the thought, wondering how she would react to being brought to Zarkon's coliseum, seeing the monstrous alien races fight for their lives down in the pits.

Lotor shook his head, trying to keep his mind from wandering. Before he could show Allura the many spectacles of his planet, he had to get her there first. And right now that was proving problematic at best. Lotor held back a sigh, thinking back on what a disastrous day it had been. The attack from Voltron had proven to be one of the worst defeats of his military career, Lotor not being able to remember a time where he had come so close to losing his life as he had this day.

It was only by pure chance that his ship hadn't exploded upon impact, surely the Dark Gods the Drules worshipped had been smiling at him today. Instead the ship had merely been damaged, hull breached by one of the missiles. It had sent them crashing into the woods, Lotor and the survivors scrambling to escape the burning wreckage. There was little they could do to put out the fires, being forced to salvage what supplies they could.

Though they had survived the crash, the men had been down in spirits, holding little hope for a rescue. Lotor knew that his father would care little for his capture, never being one to concede to the demands of others, even to save his only son. There'd be no hope of for a ransom, no exchanging of prisoners after this latest debacle. Things had looked pretty bleak, Lotor knowing there was nowhere they could run to, nowhere they could hope to hide on this wretched planet. Their skin color simply did not allow for hiding amongst these pale skinned aliens.

Not that Lotor ever for an instance thought of surrender. No, he'd fight tooth and nail before anyone would have the honor of bringing down Doom Royalty. Better to die a glorious death in battle, taking out as many enemies as he could, then to cower in defeat. Things had seemed to be going very much in that direction when the Voltron Captain had arrived in the woods. How it delighted Lotor to think he might take out the young captain with his own two hands.

Fighting had broken out immediately, the Arusian soldiers taking the first casualties. Lotor lost men as well, but not enough to keep from being overwhelmed by the search party. It was an all out brawl, when another force of soldiers arrived, this time bringing him a most precious gift indeed.

Lotor glanced at Allura, knowing she couldn't see the way he smiled as he gazed at her profile. He must really be blessed by the Dark Gods, they were bestowing so many gifts on him this day. Now if only they could see to favor him with a swift return home...!

Lotor gave a soft jerk on Allura's arm, dragging her forward, away from the boar's corpse. She moved willingly enough, though her steps were slow, hesitant. It amused him to watch her think she was slowing them down. He could practically see her thought patterns, knowing she hoped to delay him until help arrived.

Up ahead were his men, weapons drawn as they scouted the terrain. They moved with silent efficiency, leather boots not making a sound on the ground. No talking from his soldiers, they used hand signals to convey messages, their sharp eyes picking up the movement in the dark.

Allura stumbled, stubbing her toe against an uncovered root. Lotor's hand on her arm was the only thing that kept her from planting her knees in the ground. She wasn't thankful for the assistance, staring straight ahead, a haughty expression on her face that couldn't quite hide the worry in her eyes.

They walked for what had to be two hours time by Earth's standards, eventually reaching an outcropping of rocks. A dark cave beckoned to the side, and at a terse command from Lotor, one of the soldiers stepped forward to explore it's insides. The rest of his men began setting up camp, cautiously relaxing as they knelt down in the dirt. Two of the soldiers remained standing, tense and alert should there be any trouble.

Lotor let Allura slump down to the ground, watching as the princess drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them close. She stared downwards, trying to ignore the men, Lotor knowing they were paying more attention to her than they showed. With a confidence born in the knowledge that she couldn't get away, the prince of Doom strode over to his commander, a tiny object held in his hands.

It was Allura's communicator, an item he had wrenched off her belt. He handed it now to the man, speaking brusquely. "Continue to monitor the airwaves."

"Yes sir!"

"The fools themselves will keep us abreast of their positions." Lotor smirked, his commander mirroring his expression. "This will help greatly in avoiding them as we make our way for the falls."

"Prince Lotor." The solider who had been sent into the cave approached him. Lotor nodded, giving him leave to speak. "The cave is empty. There is nothing of worth inside, nor is it home to any dangerous beasts."

"Excellent." Lotor answered, then resumed giving orders. "Rest now. Divide the watch in shifts, keep the noise to a minimum." The men were relaxing, dropping their voice to a low murmur, rooting about in their packs for the cold rations they had packed. Lotor himself picked up a protein bar, biting into it with vigor. It tasted bitter, not at all like the fine meats he was used to dining on, but it would do.

He returned to Allura's side, nudging her with his foot. She tried to ignore that touch, but he kept prodding at her side. Finally, with reluctance in her eyes, she looked up at Lotor. "Here." He said, extending a bar out to her. He saw her frown, clearly not expecting to be offered a share of the rations. Her hand moved, reaching towards the bar, when Lotor snapped his other hand forward, snagging her by the wrist.

She let out a wordless cry, Lotor's men laughing as he hauled her to her feet. The bar ended up on the ground, being smashed underfoot as Allura fought him. "What do you think you are doing?!" Allura demanded, beating her free fist against his chest.

"Taking what's mine." Lotor said, and his men roared in approval as he hauled her against his chest. He heard her gasp, her hand resting flat against his pectoral muscle. He thrilled to feel her touch him, even as her hand strained to push him away. His other arm was around her waist, pinning her securely against him, letting her body mold against his.

He leaned his face in close, feeling the breath of her on his face. "Lotor don't." Her lips whispered, eyes going wide as she watched him capture her mouth with his own. She let out a whimper, trying to keep her lips sealed. He pressed insistently against them, bruising force meant to make her yield to his kiss. His men were cheering him on, Lotor letting go of her wrist to grab at the back of her head, holding her firmly in place.

At last she gasped, his tongue sliding into her mouth, seeking out hers. She flailed about in his arms, seeming not to know what to do with a tongue in her mouth. That was a pity, but he looked forward to teaching her.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was dazed, panting for air. Allura looked stunned, forgetting for a moment to fight as he started to drag her towards the cave's entrance. A cocky grin on his face, he announced to his men, "Do not disturb us unless necessary." That got a chuckle from his soldiers, though a hint of unease peppered it, the men knowing he was very well capable of killing for a lesser offense.

As they drew closer to the dark cave, Allura seemed to recover, shouting out a panicked, "NO!!" She swung her fists around, trying to hit him, and Lotor laughed, easily dodging her feeble attempts. Arm still around her waist, he lifted her up off the ground so that her feet dangled, Allura grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

Inside the cave, it was even darker, Lotor carrying his prize all the way to the back, well away from the ears of his men. Practically gentle now, he set Allura down, but kept a hold of her one wrist. His other hand reached for the light on his belt, setting it off with a flick of his finger. He blinked as the yellow light illuminated this corner of the cave, his eyes slow to adjust.

Allura stared at him, fear on her face. Fear that was rising, terror he could practically taste as she let her panicked mind imagine what would happen now that she was alone with him. Another smirk from him, Lotor never one to disappoint, pulling her against him. He practically devoured her with his kiss, feasting hungrily at her mouth, months of pent up frustration being released.

Suddenly pain was on his lip, the wench had bitten him, his blood heavy in his mouth. He pulled back, eyes narrowed, and saw her trying to glare at him. "How dare

you!" Allura shouted, and with her free hand, slapped him across the face.

Lotor did a slow blinking of the eyes, and then to her apparent surprise laughed. "Your blows are as weak as a kitten's, my love."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, trying to draw her arm free of his grip.

"Why not? It's the truth." Lotor said, watching as she shuddered.

"You have no love! Least of all for me!" Allura retorted.

"Oh but I do." Lotor told her, holding her close. "And now I can finally prove it."

"How?" She asked suspiciously, squirming in his arms. Lotor fought to keep from stiffening, enjoying the feel of her moving against him. He knew if Allura knew just how much he liked her struggles, he had no doubt she'd stop just to spite him. "By letting me go?"

"Gods no!" Lotor laughed. "Now that I have you, I would be a fool to let you go."

"Selfish!" Allura snapped. "Only thinking of yourself. I repeat, you have no love, only a sick desire to conquer, to dominate me!"

"You're wrong." Lotor told her calmly. "And in time you will see. I just have to educate you on what it means to be the Prince of Doom's love."

"And just what does this education entail?" Allura demanded suspiciously. A slow curving of his lips, Lotor smirking at her, and she groaned. "I might have guessed. All you know is to be a bully! Is forcing a woman into your bed what you really want?!"

"Perhaps." Lotor retorted, letting go of her arm to rest his hands on her hips. He bent down to whisper in her ear, voice a cat's purr. "But I've never had to force a woman before. They come willingly to my arms."

"I...I don't believe that." Allura replied, and he could feel her trembling against him. He smiled and kissed the shell of her ear, hearing her gasp and jerk away from his lips.

"Believe whatever you like." Lotor said. He buried his nose in her hair, finding it as luxurious to the touch as he had always imagined it to be. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, smelling the lavender shampoo she used. She was still in his arms as he did this, not deigning to speak to him as his right hand lifted up to touch the back of her bun. He didn't care, concentrating more on releasing the pins that held her hair back in that complicated style.

As the pins came free, her hair tumbled downwards, a shining golden mass that caressed her back and shoulders. He pulled back to look at her, his hand stroking through her mane. "Much better." Lotor said approvingly, finding this style suited her.

She merely narrowed her eyes at him, Lotor once again bending over her. His lips touched the side of her neck, just above the collar of her shirt. Mid kiss, he licked her, the salty sweetness of her flesh tantalizing him like no other could.

Licking and kissing her neck, trailing kisses to the front of her throat, his hand pulling on her hair so that her slender neck was proffered to him like an offering. His mouth fastened on that delicate flesh, exerting gentle suction in an attempt to place his mark on her pale skin. He could hear Allura making soft protests, but he ignored them, his hands starting to wander along her body.

She gasped, and squirmed as his large hands found her curves, feeling out the roundness of her breasts. Her hands came forward, curled into claws as she scratched at his arms, trying to dissuade him. Still he rained kisses on her, and now his hands sought out the fastenings to her shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Allura demanded, alarmed.

Lotor looked her directly in the eyes, taking in their blue color. "I'm going to undress you Allura."

"You most certainly are not!" She hissed, trying to wiggle free of his embrace.

"Yes I am. I have...an objective to accomplish."

"Objective?" An arch of one delicate golden brow, Allura staring in disbelief at him. "Is that your term for it?!"

Keeping a straight face, Lotor once again tried to open the back of her shirt. "I have to make sure you're not carrying any concealed weapons."

"I'm not!" Allura retorted quickly.

"I would be a fool to take your word for it." Lotor told her, getting the first of the fastenings opened. Her hands grabbed at his wrists, fingers unable to encircle it fully. "Or would you rather do it yourself?"

"Myself?" She licked her lips nervously, Lotor's eyes drawn to that movement. He nodded, and she frowned, perplexed. Another button was opened, and she shouted out, panicked. "Wait one moment!"

"Can't wait." Lotor told her, the third button popping free of it's slit. Allura let out a sound of pure frustration, and began twisting about in his arms, limbs thrashing about violently. He struggled to control her body, keep her from slipping free. "Allura! Allura!" He repeated her name, trying to get her to look at him. "Let me say this in terms even you can come to accept."

She ignored him, just missing placing her knee in his groin. Lotor bit back an angry curse, hissing at her. "I can either undress you in a civil fashion, or tear the clothes off of you. Your choice."

"Not much of one." Allura pointed out, tone bitter.

"Ah, but it means you do not have to face my men in the tattered remains of your clothing." Lotor said, feeling her freeze at his words. "Now..." Another smile, Lotor turning her around. "Be a good girl, and let me do this."

Allura seemed to sag in defeat in his arms, giving a curt nod of surrender. If possible, his smile widened even further, Lotor knowing his fangs must be flashing. Quickly, he opened the last two buttons, her shirt loosening around her. He pulled it free, sliding the pink material down her arms, and dropping it to the floor. Allura's cheeks turned pink, the girl glancing downwards in an attempt to avoid his eyes.

Beneath her clothing, she wore a white brassiere, plain except for the tiny pink bow in the center. He fingered that bow, finding it felt like satin against his skin. Allura couldn't keep from trembling, Lotor's fingers sliding away to trail teasingly along the edges of her bra. He followed the material to her back, finding the clasp there.

An expert at undoing bras, Lotor all too soon had it open, the material loosening and sagging on her chest. He reached for the straps, carefully lifting them up off her shoulders. Another pull had the bra wrenched off her body, breasts bouncing free. He couldn't stop himself, his breath caught in his throat, as he issued out a compliment.

"Magnificent."

Allura didn't acknowledge him, and right now Lotor didn't care. He was more intent on divesting her of her clothing, seeing what splendors she had to offer him. Soon her holster joined the pile on the floor, Lotor yanking down pink pants to stare at her panties. Like the bra they were plain, with little frills to be found. Allura gasped when he had the audacity to touch them, finding they were soft cotton. Lotor grinned, thinking to himself that he would keep her garbed in the finest of lace, nothing but the richest of materials would touch her soft skin.

"Lotor please..." Allura whispered, as he reached to draw down her panties. He ignored her, teasing them both with a slow reveal. She blushed, and tried to cover herself, Lotor batting her hands away as he stared. Time seemed to stand still, Lotor just looking, feeling his loins flare to life with the heat of desire.

Drawing a ragged breath, Lotor turned his back on Allura. "Get dressed."

"What?" He could hear the confusion in her voice, as well as the relief.

"You heard me." He didn't dare risk a glance over his shoulder at her, knowing his thinly held control would shatter if he continued to stare at her open nakedness. Allura didn't question him again, he could hear the rustle of her clothing as she hurried to get dressed. He waited until the sounds stopped before turning, finding her leaning against the cave's wall, staring at him. He didn't try to make sense of the expression on her face, he merely reached for her hand once more.

"Come." He said, tugging her after him. "Let's get some rest."

--

To Be Continued...

sigh The stripping scene didn't go quite the way I had planned. I worry it's stupid. /

Michelle

Italian Marie, thank you! I'll try to keep her kick butt demeanor, but things are going to get rougher for our dear princess. zips lips to prevent spoilers.

Aasoni, don't worry! I am currently up to chapter ten of this story. I'm posting a chapter a week on fanfic net. I like to stock pile chapters, lets me get ahead of the readers in terms of writing. And in case I get writer's block, the wait doesn't seem as long for new content cause I still have new chapters to post. :)

Cms, thank you! I hope you'll continue to stick around. Hopefully chapter three will prove exciting too!


	3. Chapter 3

The first sound that greeted her upon their return from the cave was mean spirited snickers. Allura flinched back from the sound, grateful for the darkness that kept her from seeing their knowing looks. But she knew there was no hiding the blush on her cheeks, Allura turning even redder as she thought about what Lotor's men must imagine had happened between them.

She could still hardly believe it herself, wondering what Lotor was thinking. There was few times in her life that could compare to the humiliation she had just suffered at his hands. Indeed the only thing that came close was the time her nanny took it upon herself to spank her in front of her friends, the Voltron force. And even that paled in comparison to the dismay and embarrassment she had felt, as Lotor's eyes roamed over her naked body.

It was a first for her, being stared at so openly by a man who clearly wanted her. Even worse had been his touches, Lotor caressing her breasts, his hands wandering even lower as he stripped away her remaining garments. Yet for all his heated stares, and grabbing of her body, he had actually behaved once she stood before him bare. She didn't understand it, but she was relieved, knowing that though her virtue had been smudged around the edges by the experience, it was still intact.

Now if only she could block out the laughter of the men, wanting to shout out the truth to them. Instead she gritted her teeth, looking straight ahead as Lotor maneuvered her to sit amongst his soldiers. He took care to deposit her within reach of a large Drule with purplish skin, his large muscled arms easily having the length to reach out and grab her foot should she try to stand without permission.

She tried to ignore the men, squinting to see in the dim moonlight, just barely making out the shadowy form of Lotor as he went to converse quietly with his men. The voices were different this time, it appeared they had changed watch as she was in the cave, leaving her to wonder just how long her ordeal had truly been.

"Has there been any news?" Lotor's voice, the prince sounding as arrogant as he normally did.

"None yet Prince Lotor." Came the answer, Allura wondering what that could mean. She didn't have to wait long, the Drule was continuing. "They've been trying to get in contact with both parties. The lack of communication on both fronts has them worried enough to send out a search party."

Allura didn't dare let her hope build, knowing that even if the search party was sent out, it would still take them time to find her. Lotor had a large head start, it would be hours before anyone stumbled upon him and his men. She sighed, when Lotor spoke, his cocky laugh sounding as he confirmed her fears.

"It matters not." Lotor said. "We have the advantage of a good few hours on them. Even if they find the captain and his men, they will still be delayed in freeing them. They'll soon realize they'll have to meet us at the falls if they want to catch up to us at all."

Allura sighed, folding her hands together, a silent prayer whispered in her mind. She hoped that Keith would have time to come up with a plan to rescue her, knowing Coran would be quick to supply the ship Lotor had demanded. Whatever the case, she could not be on it when it left, fearing what would happen to her and her people if she was brought to Doom.

"Praying Allura?" Lotor's curious voice asked her, causing her to look up startled. He moved like some silent panther, having snuck up on her while she was distracted. "It won't do you any good." He continued, voice conversational. "The Gods can't save you now."

"You haven't won yet Lotor!" She hissed furiously. "There's always a chance for salvation!"

"Really?" Lotor asked, looking down at her. "I will look forward to having a discussion of religion with you at a later date. Perhaps you'll convince me that this salvation you speak of extends to everyone, even people like my father and Haggar."

Allura bit her tongue, wanting to argue that those two had gone too far to hope to ever be saved. In fact, at the moment Allura wasn't even sure Lotor could be, even if he turned repentant of his sins.

Seeing her disinterest in speaking to him, Lotor moved away, settling a few feet from her. He leaned against a tree, his back positioned so that the bark guarded it. All around her, the men settled down, voices silent as they started to drift off. A lone soldier kept watch, while another sat with her communicator, listening for information. Allura wondered if she should attempt to flee, wondering if things could get any worse for her if she attempted and failed to escape Lotor's clutches.

Instead she huddled her legs close to her body, frowning at the lack of a fire. It figured they would be too smart to light one, knowing the smoke would give away their location. Allura was aware of the ever creeping cold, the temperature dropping slowly but surely. She wondered if Drules were affected by the cold, Allura wishing she had worn her insulated pilot suit this night.

"Are you cold Allura?" Lotor's voice, his keen eyes perceptive to her shivering.

"Maybe just a little." The princess admitted. Silence for a few more minutes, leaving her to wonder why Lotor had even asked. It would be just like him not to express concern over her well being, she thought bitterly.

"Come here." He said at last, Allura glancing in his direction. "I'll warm you up."

"No thank you!" She snapped angrily, remaining rooted to the spot.

"I insist." Lotor said. "Come here or I shall fetch you myself."

You wouldn't dare was on the tip of her tongue, but Allura knew better than to goad him by saying it. Instead she let out a heavy sigh, making it clear of her displeasure as she stood and walked over to his tree. He reached for her hand, tugging her gently towards him.

Caught off balance, Allura toppled forward, into Lotor's waiting arms. "What are you doing?" She whispered, hands against his chest as he held her close.

"Keeping you warm of course, my dear princess." Lotor chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to get frostbite and lose those cute toes of yours."

"I think my toes interest you least of all." Allura muttered, feeling Lotor settled her more firmly against his body. She laid against the length of him, body positioned between his legs, torso pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her, leaving her all to aware of his manly presence. This close she could smell his personal scent, a heady combination of musk and some exotic spice.

She never wanted to be this close to Lotor, and now for the umpteenth time this night, she was in his arms. She knew she was turning red, embarrassed by the situation. Allura nearly jumped out of her skin, when Lotor's hand touched her unbound hair, winding his fingers through the strands. He was attempting to pet her she realized, trying to lull her into relaxing. The thought made her stiffen, and still he continued.

"Sleep Alllura." Lotor advised, seeming content to play with her hair. "We don't have much time until sun up."

"Oh?" She asked, glancing up at his face. She wished she could see his expression, wondering if he was wearing that damnable smirk of his. "We will be moving out soon?"

"Yes." Lotor said, a quick nod to punctuate that word. "It's best you rest while you can. We will still have quite a distance of ground to cover."

"All right." Allura said reluctantly, laying her head against his chest. Faintly she could make out his heart beat, a strong steady rhythm in her ears. Between that and the petting, she was soon fast asleep, the princess having failed to realize how tired she truly was.

--

It was like she had blinked, and the sky had lightened, Allura relieved to see sunlight streaming into the forest. It no longer left her so dependent on her other senses, Allura now able to see clearly with her own two eyes. Blinking them now, she lifted her head, seeing Lotor was watching her, a hand idly playing with the ends of her hair. His men were up and about, trying to erase the signs of their camp, others stretching out their muscles, or stifling yawns.

"Morning." Lotor said to her, smiling.

She stared back at him, then sighed. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He wanted to know.

"No, I kept dreaming some overbearing ogre was trying to crush me in his arms." Allura retorted, trying to sit up. He didn't let her, Allura narrowing her eyes into a glare at him. "Turns out it wasn't a dream!"

Lotor laughed, apparently charmed by her words. "Princess Allura, you never cease to amuse."

"That was not my intent!" hissed Allura, beginning to struggle in his arms. To her surprise he released her, Allura rolling off him, and onto the grass. She quickly sat up, brushing back her hair. Still watching her, Lotor stood, stretching out his arms as he worked out the night's kinks.

"I've slept in better places, but I wouldn't trade the experience for any other." He announced to her. "You are a delight to hold."

"And you are a beast!" She snapped, floundering about for an insult.

"A beast am I?" Lotor quirked an eyebrow at her, looking amused. "A fine thank you after I kept you warm during the night!"

"I wouldn't have needed you to do that if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place!" Allura retorted angrily. "I could have been home in my bed, if not for you."

"And I could have been home in MY bed if not for your Voltron attacking my ships." Lotor pointed out. "There's no point in wasting your breath on what ifs. They only serve to exasperate."

"Hmph!" Allura said, looking away from him. His shadow fell on her, Lotor bending down to take hold of her arm. He pulled her to her feet, but he was looking at his men when he spoke.

"Let's move out. If we're lucky, we can make it to the Crystal Falls before nightfall."

"Yes sir!" The Drules dutifully chorused back, falling into formation. Lotor began dragging Allura behind him, intent on taking the lead.

"You needn't hold onto me!" Allura hissed, yanking on her arm. "I am not going anywhere."

"Then stay close to me." Lotor advised, leaving a surprised but grateful Allura free. "If you try to make a run for it, I will tie your hands and feet, and carry you all the way across these woods."

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped, horrified at the thought of being tied up.

"Don't test me on this Allura." Lotor replied, and with a push on her back, he was prodding her forward. "Now move!" She responded to that command, feet propelling her forward. She heeded his threat, sticking close to his side, her feet stepping confidently on the ground. Now that it was daylight, she had no reason to stumble, being able to see her way clearly.

Just like the night before, the Drules were eerily silent as they walked, blaster rifles in hands. At the slightest of sounds, they would aim their rifles, ready to shoot anything that moved. Allura frowned at the loss of wildlife they caused, especially when they killed a rabbit that was known to be nearly extinct on her planet. She wanted to say something snappish to Lotor, but instead she held her tongue, realizing he simply would not care.

She was also tired, not having gotten enough sleep in the little time allocated to her. Allura kept fighting the urge to yawn, her hand raising to her face to cover her mouth. A glance at Lotor showed no such sign, indeed none of the Drules were yawning, leaving Allura to be reminded that the alien race didn't require as much sleep as humans. They'd still be fresh, alert from that brief respite Lotor had allowed them, while Allura's own people had probably spent most if not all the night up looking for her.

As if in reply to her silent thoughts, her communicator crackled into life, a tinny voice calling out her name. "Allura, are you there? Speak to me!"

"Coran!" Allura gasped out his name before she could stop herself, Lotor giving a signal that caused his men to halt. The communicator was offered to the prince, Lotor taking it, his thumb pushing the relay button.

"Hello advisor." Lotor said into the tiny oval machine, never taking his eyes off of Allura. "It's a lovely day today, wouldn't you say? Of course it cannot compare to the beauty that passes for a day on Doom."

"Prince Lotor, I must insist you allow me to talk to the princess!" Coran said, and in the background Allura could hear the shouts of the Voltron force. Keiths' voice was chief among them, and she almost gave way to relieved tears to know he had been found.

"You don't order me around fool!" Lotor snapped, his voice a low, dangerous growl. "Now, have you prepared my ship?"

"Is the princess all right?" Coran asked. "At least tell me that much."

"Yes." Conceded Lotor, reaching out with his free hand to brush a stray curl back from Allura's cheek. "She is unharmed...for now. But I cannot promise she will remain that way if my demands aren't met."

"You will have what you want." Coran said, ignoring the protests of the Voltron force.

"Yes." Lotor smiled at Allura, his fingers now stroking her cheek. "Yes, I will. Lotor out."

"Lotor, you fiend!" Keith's voice heard clearly now, but Lotor was already turning off the communicator. He looked at it for a moment, seeming to debate what to do with it. He settled for hooking it on the belt of his tunic, and then was turning Allura around. Without a second glance, he was moving forward, trusting her to keep on following him.

"Do you even know where we are going?!" She soon asked, wondering if they were moving about the forest aimlessly.

"Of course." Lotor said confidently. "I have made a habit of studying your planet's landmarks extensively."

"You have?" Allura was surprised. She had always thought Lotor a bit lazy, never dreaming he would bother to learn anything that didn't have to do with conquer.

"Yes. It always helps to know the terrain in case something unfortunate happens." Explained Lotor. "I've studied what is and isn't edible on your planet, and can hazard a guess as to what wildlife can be found in these very woods."

"I...I see." Allura told herself she would not be impressed, but even Keith hadn't bothered to learn about the local wildlife of her planet.

They fell silent once more, making quick time as they traversed the woods. All too soon the trees began to thin out, more of the sky being seen as the foliage grew less dense. Grass gave way to rocky outcroppings, Allura scrambling over large boulders with Lotor's hands on her waist. She didn't offer him thanks, ignoring him as best she could. She knew they were close to the falls now, she could hear them, the water roaring as it tumbled downwards.

The Crystal Falls lived up to it's name, being surrounded by clear crystalline rock that was so sheer as to be impossible to climb. The water that flowed over the falls was pure and unpolluted, the freshest spring water Allura had ever had the privilege to taste. She dropped down to her knees gratefully, dipping her hand into the water for a drink. Lotor's men soon joined her, two at a time, the others keeping watch.

"They're late." Lotor growled, a scowl on his face.

"They'll be here." Allura told him. "Unlike you Drules, we Arusians keep our promises." Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, Lotor's glower turning towards her. "You'll see..." She said softly. "You'll get your ship."

Soon all the Drules had had a drink of water, Lotor ordering the men back into the cover of the woods. Allura leaned against a tree, watching as the men scanned the sky, waiting for a sign. Allura began to give up hope, when suddenly a ship's engine could be heard. A sleek air cruiser followed it, Allura could make out Keith and Lance besides Coran.

Both the space ship and the cruiser landed next to the falls, and Keith's voice shouted out. "Okay Lotor, we are here! Now come out!"

At Lotor's nod, the Drule soldiers stepped forward, keeping their weapons trained on both the vehicles and the men. Lotor and Allura were the last to arrive on the scene, Lotor once again holding onto the princess' arm. Allura looked with relieved eyes at her friends, wanting to call out to them. But she didn't dare, keeping quiet as she watched Coran and the others approach Lotor.

The space ship's door opened, Hunk emerging, dressed in his flight suit. Keith and Lance were still in civilian clothes, Keith's arm in a sling as he stared holes into Lotor's form. "We have kept our word." Coran began, his expression grave. "Now keep yours."

Lotor signaled to some of his men to secure the ship, Keith and Lance bristling with anger as they waited. Only then did he speak, Lotor turning to look quizzically at Coran. "Oh? Did I promise something?"

"Cut the bull shit Lotor!" Lance snapped, hands curled into fists. "Hand over the princess!"

"It occurs to me." Lotor spoke as though Lance had said nothing, his expression thoughtful. "What's to keep Arus, to keep Voltron from attacking us once we are in mid air? Hmmm?"

"We wouldn't do that." Protested Coran, but Lotor was speaking over him.

"No...Allura is coming with us. You see she makes the perfect hostage." A smirk now, Allura crying out in horror.

"NO!"

"You won't dare shoot us down so as long as she is on board." Continued Lotor. "Nor will you be able to form Voltron without blue lion. I think it's win win for me." A laugh then, Lotor tossing back his head, gleeful.

"You truly are a terrible man." Coran said, eyes sad and weary as he looked at Lotor. "You have no honor, you are a disgrace to princes everywhere."

Lotor gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "If I cared about what other people thought of me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Fortunately I do, and quite well I might add."

He started to drag her away, Allura pulling against his hold, digging her feet into the ground. "I won't go with you!" She shouted, voice panicked as she fought him. Lotor growled something in Drule, moving her bit by bit when Keith leaped forward, attempting to tackle the prince to the ground. He succeeded in jarring Lotor's hold on her, Allura falling backwards onto the hard ground.

"Secure the princess!" Lotor shouted, already making a move to unsheathe his lazon sword. Astonishing enough, Keith grabbed it with his good hand, a quick pull and it was free, it's hum faint compared to the sound of the falling water.

Allura was scrambling to her feet, eyes wide and anxious as she watched Keith slash at Lotor's chest. The lazon sword shredded his tunic, leaving a wide arc of blood on the ground. Laser fire erupted, the Drule soldiers coming to the rescue of their prince, running towards them all. Lance returned fire, and even Coran had a small blaster gun in his hands.

The deadly blasts were traded, Drules falling down dead. One man, the purplish one that she had sat next to, was grappling with Hunk, the large man being a somewhat even match for the Drule. Allura didn't know where to look, and she cowered and cringed from the lasers that came too close to her. Suddenly her arms were taken hold of, two Drules holding her prisoner, not at all trying to be gentle.

"Keith!! Lance!" Allura cried as they began to drag her towards the ship. Keith looked up at her call, and Lotor back handed him across the face. A punch to the stomach had Keith coughing up spit, the sword dropping from his hand and into Lotor's waiting grip. Lotor lifted his arm, sword held up above his head, gazing down at the captain.

Keith was swept away from the decapitating blow Lotor attempted on him, Coran of all people barreling into the pilot. He didn't escape unharmed, the lazon sword sunk into his shoulder, the man letting out a loud scream.

"Coran!" Allura shouted, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "You monster!"

"He'll live." Lotor said coldly, and then was running towards the ship, trusting his men to cover him with their laser fire. Lance continued to shoot at Lotor, not pausing to check on his friends. The Drule Hunk fought with, was knocked to the ground, Hunk firing off a shot dead center in his chest. But none of their efforts amounted to much more than a few dead bodies, Allura being dragged onto the ship, Lotor a few steps behind her.

He slammed his fist against the control panel of the door, metal sliding shut with a foreboding hiss. The Drules continued to hold onto Allura, the other men settling into positions behind consoles, firing up the ship's engines. Lotor hurried over to the commander's chair, trailing blood as he moved.

"Get us off the ground, now!" He barked out, as he settled into the chair. The voices that answered him were a distant sound to Allura, she was staring at the door, struggling to get free of the tight grip on her arms. The Drules were talking, technical babble that showed they knew what they were doing. Suddenly the engines roared, the whole ship shaking as it lifted straight up off the ground.

"No..." whispered Allura, and she would have fallen to her knees if not for the grip on her arms. "It can't be..." She was sagging anyway, head hanging limply, realizing they were moving, and fast. She simply couldn't believe it. Keith had failed to save her from Lotor!

--

To Be Continued!

--Michelle

CMS, aw thank you! I guess I'm a little nervous about sexing things up for Voltron...but..."blush" by chapter six the rating goes up cause Lotor couldn't behave himself for long. I try to keep him on a tight leash though, and make him be somewhat honorable towards Allura. Thanks for sticking around! Your comments are always appreciated!

Linds, thanks! Trying to update at least once a week. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The ship's engines roared with the strain of their hasty flight, the pilot testing it's limits by easing it into it's maximum speed. The ship seemed to shake all around them, but it held together, made to withstand the winds and the speed they were moving at. And still Lotor was nervous, his hands gripping the arm rests of the chair he sat in, nails digging into the plush material hard enough to tear.

Nearby Allura sat, strapped into the copilot's seat, her hands held primly on her lap. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were wide, she looked very much like she wanted to cry. Lotor was impressed that she didn't, the princess holding together in the face of adversity.

All around them, his men worked, pushing buttons, and viewing monitors. They shouted things to each other, confirming readings, and exploring what else the ship was capable of. Lotor had his own view screen floating before him, red words scrolling by at an astonishing speed, keeping him up to date on his men's findings. He paid only half attention to it, trying to ignore the throbbing in his chest, and the way blood continued to leak out of the wound he had been inflicted with. There simply wasn't time to deal with the bleeding, Lotor needing to be seen and heard by his men.

"Ease up on the controls a little pilot Vapish." Lotor ordered, eyes on the readout. "Lest you break more than the barrier of speed."

"Yes, sir!" The pilot known as Vapish said, the Drule working quickly, their speed dropping by a quarter percentage. The ship's vibrations seemed to lessen, the engines no longer whining in protest.

"Keep an eye on our core temperature as we leave the planet." Lotor ordered, another Drule immediately conjuring up a view screen with a readout on how hot the metal of the ship was getting. "Notify me of any changes, no matter how unimportant they may seen." Confirmation from the men, Lotor knowing that if so much as one pin fell free of the ship's hull, they would know.

Lotor kept his private concerns to himself, not wanting to worry his men or Allura, but inwardly he had doubts about the ship they had been given. He wondered if it would be strong enough to get them to the nearest planet, never mind all the way to Doom. It wasn't that he was a paranoid man by nature, he was simply cautious and knew if the positions had been reverse, he would have sent his enemies off on a ship that was ready to fall apart at the slightest exertion of power.

With that thought still in mind, his fingers tapped out a pattern on the console before him, Lotor having relaxed enough to lean forward. The main view screen, the largest of them all that took up the front wall, opened it's shutters, showing off the tranquil beauty of Arus. The castle of Lions could be seen in the distance, banners unfurled and waving in the breeze.

"Take a good look, Allura." Lotor advised her, seeing her stare at the view screen with an expression of grief on her face. "This will be the last time you see your home for a very long time."

"Don't be so sure about that Lotor!" snapped Allura, a stubborn set to her jaw as she watched her homeland grow further and further away.

"You still hold onto hope?" Lotor was surprised, wondering how she could still feel that emotion. "You are a fool."

"No, you are." Allura retorted. "I will always believe good triumphs over evil in the end."

"Then you are in for a rude awakening." Lotor told her, wondering how she could believe in such childish notions. "This isn't a fairy tale. Your people aren't guaranteed a happy ending just because they seek to do what is right in their minds."

"I stopped believing in fairy tales the day my father died." Allura retorted, turning to focus her angry eyes on him. "The day your father killed him!"

"Then he dealt you a valuable life lesson." Lotor said, watching her flinch back from his words. She seemed to grow angrier, the blue of her eyes like the turbulent ocean, and her mouth opened and closed as she sought to find the proper words to speak back to him.

None came for an alarm was set off, a loud beeping signal they could not ignore. His men began frantically working their consoles, more view screens appearing in mid air as they took in the surrounding area with the outside cameras, trying to find the cause. Lotor spotted it first, and with a muted curse in Drule, slammed his fist into the arm rest.

"Damn them!"

"Green Lion approaching starboard bow." Vapish shouted out, causing alarmed reactions from the other Drules.

"Quickly!" Lotor snapped, standing up. "Go to evasive maneuvers! Someone, man the lasers! And keep our shield output up to one hundred percent!" He didn't have to look at Allura to know her anger must have melted away in the face of her relief.

Lotor was running down the stairs that led up to the commander's chair, taking them two at a time. He ignored the sharp stab of pain in his chest, grateful he was no longer dripping blood every time he moved. "Come with me!" Lotor ordered the men closest to him, and they quickly stood up to follow.

Running now, towards the back of the ship, over to where the bulk of missiles laid. Lotor bent to lift one up, the other two men hurrying to help ease his burden. They carried the heavy warhead towards the missile launch center, sweat pouring down their brow as they labored to maneuver it into position. Soon a second was added, Lotor giving a shout that could be heard at the front of the ship's command center.

"Fire them at your will!"

The two missiles were launched, making a whistle like scream as they hurtled themselves through the air, aiming at Green Lion. Lotor and his men were already putting two more into place, ready to keep a steady supply going. Over the airwaves, Captain Syzer spoke, keeping Lotor abreast of the situation.

"Green Lion is focusing a steady stream of laser fire on our north engine! If this keeps up he'll break through our shields and disenable it. We won't be able to go into warp drive."

"Focus all your attacks on Green Lion!" shouted Lotor, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He seemed to be sweating more than usual, and the pain in his chest was getting worse the more he exerted himself. "I want that ship knocked out of the sky!"

His men doubled their efforts, laser beams shooting at Green Lion. As the two ships exchanged fire, Vapish continued to weave in and out of the clouds, trying to shake Green Lion off their trail. They all knew how extremely fortunate they were to only be dealing with one lion at the moment. But that could change, and fast, Lotor desperately heaving another missile into it's launch bay.

"We're approaching the outer rim of Arus now." Announced Vapish. "Estimated time to warp speed is in ten minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes!" shouted Syzer.

"Careful Captain, your panic is showing!" snarled Lotor, his voice holding a warning to it.

"Shields on the North engine is down to five percent!" Another Drule was shouting. "Damn it, get that lion out of the sky and now!"

Their lasers were bouncing off of Green Lion's side, the pilot expertly avoiding most of them when it happened. A lucky break, the miracle the Drules needed to win. One of their missiles slammed into Green Lion at the precise point where it's main engine lay. It gave off a magnificent sputter, sparks shooting out of the hole torn into the

lion.

A cheer went up from the crowd as Green Lion started to fall back, it's spare engines diverting all it's power to keep the ship afloat. It could no longer power it's weapons, leaving Green Lion to pitifully trail behind them like a weak kitten.

Lotor stepped back from the missile launch bay, letting out a relieved sigh. The gap between them and Green Lion was getting wider, their weapons out of range now. It

would have been a fine notch on his belt if he could have taken out the pilot, but for now Lotor would settle for just getting home.

"Good job." Lotor said to the two Drules who had helped him load the missiles. They nodded, though they were watching Lotor with some concern. Lotor glanced down and realized he was bleeding again, the exertion having jostled his wound. He frowned, realizing he needed to do something about it and fast.

"Entering warp drive in two minutes!" Vapish called out. "Everyone brace yourselves for the ride!"

Lotor and his men hurried to their seats, strapping themselves in. Allura was still sitting in her chair, hands now curled into fists that were so tight her knuckles turned white. She wasn't saying anything, and right now Lotor was in no mood to gloat, worrying about his injury. But he noticed the way the princess' shoulders seemed to sag in defeat, her eyes sad as she stared at her planet from outer space.

"Warp Drive in five, four, three, two..." counted out Vapish, fingers a blur on his console as he typed out commands. "One!" A low hum filled the air, and the view of Planet Arus disappeared, their surroundings fading into a blur of colors as the ship slipped into the dimension of warp drive. Only now did Lotor allow himself to relax, slumping down in his chair for a moment.

"Sir!" Lotor blinked, seeing Captain Syzer standing over him. The prince frowned, realizing he must have blacked out for a moment, long enough for someone to notice and come to check on him.

"It's nothing." Lotor said, struggling to release the straps across his chest. "Just a minor flesh wound." He freed himself and stood, taking an unsteady step forward. "Come Allura." He said, his voice commanding. "I have something for you to do."

She finally glanced at him, her eyes showing her sadness. He ignored the look she gave him, turning to walk towards one of the private cabins of the ship. Allura seemed hesitant to follow him, but at the last second she released the buckle on her straps.

Hearing her follow him, he stepped into the cabin, flicking on a switch. The room flooded with light, showing a simple room, with a small bed bolted to the side of the far wall. It was clearly made for a human, Lotor's tall frame would barely fit it, and not comfortably.

Silent, Allura entered the room, slipping past Lotor, though her body brushed against his. He caught the scent of her hair, and closed his eyes, letting it tease him. When he opened them, she was leaning against a wooden table, arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the floor. He locked the door behind him, and stepped towards her, Allura trying to lean away from him.

Amused, Lotor pressed against her, liking the feel of having her body close to his. But he wasn't in the mood for a seduction, and he ignored touching her to reach past her head. Cabinets lined up in a row near the ceiling, Lotor reaching for those now. He rummaged through their contents, finding gauze and antiseptic, along with other medical supplies.

"Here." Lotor said, setting the supplies on the desk behind Allura. "Use these." He stepped away from her, seeing her risk a look at him. Her eyes were surprised, and he smiled. "I'm not going to ravage you Allura. In my present condition the best I could hope for is to bleed all over you."

"It would serve you right if you did bleed to death!" She snapped, not making a move towards the bandages.

"Perhaps" said Lotor, and reached for the sword belt that cinched his tunic at the waist. He undid the loops, careful to set the belt out of Allura's reach. "But your situation would worsen if I were to die. Think about that before you refuse to treat me."

She did, he could see it in her eyes, the dawning horror as she realized she'd be all alone with his men. Even worse was the thought of being delivered to Zarkon without Lotor's protection, Allura trying to stifle the shudder that made it's way over her body.

"All right. I'll do it." Allura said, then quickly added. "But make no mistake about it. It is only out of necessity that I see to your worthless hide. It's not because I like you or anything."

"Goddess forbid I think that." Lotor joked, and went to remove his tunic. It was sticky with his blood, slow to peal away from his skin, but he managed, lifting it up over his head. He threw it on the floor, standing before Allura in just his pants and boots, catching sight of a hint of blush on her face. He realized this was the first time she had seen him with his shirt off, Lotor confidant that even with the blood he made an impressive sight.

"I'll have to...to touch you." Allura began hesitantly, drawing her eyes away from his chest. "To clean the wound."

"Yes, Allura, I realize that." Lotor smirked, finding her all the more adorable as she let his bare torso make her say foolish things.

"..." Allura turned away, reaching for a clean cloth and the antiseptic wash bottle he had left lying out on the table. She dabbed a generous amount onto the cloth, Lotor taking the time to perch on the edge of the bed while he waited for her.

Still silent, she approached him, Lotor noting the fine tremble in her hand as she brought it to bare against his chest. The cloth trailed over his muscles, easing down towards the wound, Allura's eyes fixated on it. Lotor nearly let out a hiss of pain when the antiseptic touched the open wound, and Allura glanced up, expression unreadable.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it just stings a little." Lotor reassured her with his smile, and she nodded.

"All right." They were quiet once more, Lotor weathering the pain as she fussed over his wound, taking care to clean it thoroughly. Between her attention and luck, he most likely would not end up with an infection. Allura turned the cloth over, now using the clean side to wipe the blood off his abs, Lotor enjoying her touch. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, he couldn't resist reaching up to touch her face, Allura casting him a nervous look as he stroked her cheek.

"Lotor..." Allura began, stepping back. "Why didn't you have one of your soldiers do this? Surely they have been taught to address wounds out on the field."

"They have indeed." Lotor nodded, watching as she returned to the desk, picking up the gauze. She played nervously with it in her hands, fingers unwinding the gauze over and over again. "But I much prefer the tender touch of my angel to the harsh and hardened hands of my men."

"Flirt!" Allura said it like it was a dirty word, glaring at him as she returned to his side.

"Indeed." Lotor smirked. "But I only say what I mean when I do it."

"You waste your time on me." Allura said, gesturing for him to raise his arms. "Your flattery will not win my heart."

"And what will it take to win that?" Lotor asked, eyes sincere. She merely grew more flustered, ignoring his question as she began winding the gauze around his chest. She was leaning into him, and he couldn't resist sniffing at her hair, his hands going to rest on her hips as she tended to him. The gauze fit around him snugly, just tight enough to stay in place, and hopefully keep him from bleeding any further. Allura tied off the ends, and tried to step back, but Lotor's hands kept her before him.

"Lotor..."

"It's still a long ride back to Planet Doom, even at the speed we are currently traveling." Lotor said, rubbing his cheek against her hair. "It leaves endless time, time that could be used for better things."

She went still against him, her voice icy as she spoke. "I thought you said you were in no mood to ravage me!"

"I find myself always in the mood when you are near, my dear princess." Lotor smirked, pressing his lips against her ear. "However what I said was I was in no present condition to do it."

"Then what are you getting at?" Allura wanted to know.

"What indeed." Lotor said, pulling back to look at her. One hand still on her hip, he brought the other to her face, fingers tracing her lips. They were faint pink in color, and Lotor was pleased to discover that was a natural occurrence, no lipstick staining his fingertips. He wondered what else he could learn about his princess in the time it would take to reach Doom.

"What are you doing now?" Allura asked, even as his thumb brushed across her bottom lip.

"Exploring you." Came his answer, and he smiled. "I've always wondered so many things about you Allura. The touch of your hair, the feel of your lips. I now know it feels like silk, while your lips feels like rose petals to my fingers."

"You exaggerate."

"Not at all." Lotor insisted, a thought occurring to him. "Haven't you ever wondered about me, even just a little?"

"No never." Came her quick answer.

"I think you're lying." Lotor said, his next words making her blush once more. "I saw the way you looked at my chest. It went beyond assessing my wounds. Your eyes liked what they saw."

"They did not!" Her voice was a hissed out whisper, her eyes angry as she blushed. Lotor laughed, hugging her close to him, even as she began to struggle in his arms.

"Come now Allura, you're always pushing me away. Just this once, I will allow you to touch me without fear of my..." His lips curled into an amused smile, Lotor hesitating for the right word. "Returning the favor."

"How kind of you." Allura snapped, still trying to push free. "But I'll pass."

"Your loss then." Lotor told her, disappointed. He continued to hold onto her, and now his hand touched her throat, fingers brushing against the mark his mouth had left. It had darkened splendidly into a light bruise, Lotor feeling a possessive pride to see it on her. She shifted, uneasy at his touch, though Allura had to know he wouldn't hurt her.

"When you're not riding around in Blue Lion and slapping me in the face, what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked her, though he had a pretty good idea what it was. He had spent a small fortune on surveillance equipment, ferreting out Allura's secrets, what made her happy, what caused her to laugh. But he wanted to hear it from her, wanted to show he was making an effort to get to know her beyond a carnal desire.

"What does it matter?" Allura wanted to know. "Why would you even care?"

"Because..." Lotor hesitated, thinking over his words. "I want to know how to make you smile."

"Returning me to my home is the only way you will ever accomplish that!" Allura snapped.

"Is that a challenge Allura?" Lotor asked. "I warn you now, I love a challenge."

"I'm simply stating the truth!" Allura retorted, Lotor's hands now brushing back her hair from her shoulders. "Nothing you do will EVER make me happy. I despise you. You and your unwanted attention!"

"You have it all the same." Lotor told her, hands stroking down her arms. He caught her wrists, and brought them up to his face, planting kisses in the open palm of her hands. She frowned at him, perplexed, Lotor not caring to enlighten her about his actions. She didn't know it, but to him, even the small touches mattered, so long as it was Allura before him.

"Come. Get some rest." Lotor said, letting go of her. She quickly stepped back from him, eyes wary even though she had her freedom. "There will be much to do once we arrive on Doom. I suggest you take this time to sleep and prepare yourself for our arrival."

With those words, he swept past her, pausing only long enough to retrieve his tunic and sword belt. It wasn't until he was almost out of the room, that he heard the bed creak as she added her weight to it. Without a backwards glance, he left the room, locking her in behind him.

--

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Italian Marie, ah thank you. And thanks for the writing advice. I will try to avoid doing that in future chapters (Although I have a lot written already. '') but old habits die hard. I have to reread to see how often I wrote something like that. And wow, a Keith and Allura fan who likes a good Lotor fic? I think you are a very rare find! As to your question about Allura, well...she won't have an easy time on Doom. Zarkon is way scarier than Lotor!! And not as cute either! XD

Cms, thanks. Hmm...the Voltron Force will fade away for a while since this is really Lotor and Allura's story. We do encounter them again in seven, and a later chapter though! "zips lips so as not to spoil."

Alpha Huntress, let me guess...you don't like Keith? "laughs" Thank you for revieiwing so many times! Hmm...I think I made Allura just a little more take charge than usual. Just cause I can't stand her being bossed around by Nanny and Coran. I always wanted her to show them whose boss. She's spunky though! I giggled at your comments about Lotor finding more ways than just her temperment to be amused by. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Allura woke to the feeling of something touching her, a playful tugging on her hair. She tried to roll over to get away from it, not yet ready to wake up, but the touching persisted. "Cheddar stop it." She murmured sleepily, raising a hand to brush back the tiny creature from her pillow. Her hand landed on something, a hand that was definitely bigger than the mouse.

Suddenly wide awake, her eyes snapped open, Allura not quite containing the gasp that escaped her. "Lotor!" He smiled pleasantly at her, kneeling down besides the bed, the bright yellow of her hair a stark contrast against the blue of his hand. He was still wearing his dirtied and torn uniform, Allura quick to realize the ship most likely did not have shirts that could fit the Drule's broad chest.

Seeing him there made her realize it could only mean one thing, Allura voicing her fear out loud. "Are we there yet?" Lotor nodded, his golden eyes showing the relief he felt at being so close to Doom. Allura knew her own eyes showed nothing but her horror, Lotor petting her hair in such a gentle manner she realized he was attempting to soothe her.

That only upset her more, and she once again moved to knock back his hand. He let her, watching as she slowly sat up. "We are in Doom's atmosphere now. We should be landing shortly."

"And...what will happen to me when we get there?" Allura asked. She was scared of the answer, but the not knowing was worse. It left her mind to imagine all sorts of horrible scenarios, each one more frightening than the last.

"You will be presented to my father." Lotor said, his words making her shiver. He noticed, and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it in reassurance. "It's only a formality. You are my spoil of war, and I will not be parted from you."

Allura closed her eyes, swallowing nervously. She wasn't sure if relief was the word that described the feelings she felt, Allura knowing Lotor was somewhat preferable to King Zarkon. But his constant handling of her, the touches and the kisses set her on edge, making her worry about just what Lotor intended to do with her.

"I'm going to ask my father for permission to marry you." His words had her opening her eyes, Allura staring at him in wide eyed disbelief.

"Marriage?!" She squeaked out, unsure whether to laugh or frown at him. He was nodding, looking at her strangely, Allura unable to keep silent. "I can't marry you! You're..."

"I'm what?" Lotor wanted to know.

"I don't even like you!" Allura cried out instead. "And our planets are at each other's throat. Our people would never accept this."

"You'll LEARN to like me." Lotor said, his tone practical and perfectly reasonable. "And our union will put an end to the war. There will be peace on Arus at last. And what does it matter what the common man thinks, it is our duty to dictate to them not the other way around."

"I don't want to dictate to anyone!" protested Allura. "That is not the way a proper ruler acts! You work for the people, not them for you!" Lotor threw back his head and laughed, highly amused.

"Is that what you think?" Lotor tsked, shaking his head. "Oh Allura, it's no wonder you are so easily taken advantage of."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, feeling anger at his words.

"Always running off to help others, opening your home to the people. Lending Voltron to other planets. The list goes on and on." Lotor said. "You need someone with a level head on his shoulder looking out for your best interests."

"And I suppose you think that someone is you." She hissed.

"Yes." A self satisfied smile on his face. "I do." The urge to slap him was strong in her, Allura wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. Instead she curled her fingers into fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms.

"I won't marry you." Allura whispered, eyes defiant as she looked at Lotor. "I won't!"

"You're starting to sound like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum." Lotor told her. "You will marry me, and I will explain why. For those very people you profess to care and love. The people you work so hard to protect. The people you would do anything for."

"So now you make threats to get my consent?" She said bitterly.

"If I must." Lotor replied, showing cool indifference to her bitterness. "It is for the price of their freedom that you will give in to me on this matter."

"They'll have no freedom so long as Doom is tied to them." Allura snapped.

"Ah, but think on how much worse it could be. Your people made slaves, their valuables taken away, forced to work the fields for crops to feed Doom's armies. My father if left unchecked will mine your planet dry, leeching away all it's natural resources until it's nothing but an empty rock floating in space." Lotor explained this all in a matter of fact way, neither smiling nor showing pity for the prophesied fate of her people. "And once that happens, he'll throw Arus aside, leave your people to die. He's done it before, and he'll do it again."

"You're all monsters!" Allura whispered, willing herself not to cry as she imagined Lotor's words coming true. "Every last one of you!"

"What will it be Allura?" Lotor asked, ignoring her words. "Will you be my bride or won't you? I warn you now, I mean to have you one way or another, the only thing that will change is the fate of your people."

She hung her head in defeat, knowing there was no other option for her. "All right."

"What was that?" Lotor asked, smirking. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said yes, damn you!" Allura shouted into his face, fists still curled tightly together.

"Yes!" Lotor breathed out triumphantly, and was suddenly pressing forward, his mouth capturing hers in mid scream. His hands grabbed at her wrists, keeping her from pushing him away, Lotor heaving his weight against her so that she ended up flat on her back. Allura made a cry of disgust, trying to turn her face to the side. He let her, planting his mouth firmly against her jaw line, placing ardent kisses along it's length.

She squirmed beneath him, trying to get a knee up between their bodies but Lotor left her little room to maneuver. "Get off of me!" She cried out, feeling him lick her, his tongue washing over her skin. It made her shudder, body shaking beneath his.

One last lick of his tongue, Lotor pulling back at the feel of her trembles. He stared down at her, his breath coming a little faster, his golden eyes clouded over with desire. She turned to look at him, offering him her most ferocious glare. Her look made him sigh, Lotor shaking his head. "You'll have to get used to me kissing you sooner or later."

"You were doing a little more than just kissing!" Allura snapped, trying to get her hands free of his tight grip. He took the hint, and the instant he let go of her wrists, she slapped him, putting all her might into the blow.

"That almost hurt." Lotor growled, annoyed.

"Good, I'm glad!" Allura retorted, relieved to see the desire had faded from his eyes. "Now let me up!!" She was relieved when he complied, pulling back so that she could sit up. It felt good to have his weight off her, and she brought a shaking hand upwards to brush back her hair.

"We'll have to work on you being more receptive to me." Lotor told her, standing before she could strike him again. "I simply won't have a cold fish for a bride."

"Then marry someone else!" Allura told him, still glaring.

"But you are the one I want." He pointed out, hands reaching to smooth down her mussed hair.

"Then every time you kiss me, every touch will be a battle." Allura said, her words dripping with promise. She jerked away from his hands as though to prove her point, still glaring. "I will never, ever..." Her voice was rising with each word, the princess practically shouting at him. "Let you forget that I come to you unwilling!"

His eyes darkened, his lips curling into a sneer as he hissed back at her. "Then you will be condemning yourself to be miserable! Play the martyr if you will, Allura. It won't change anything."

Deep down she knew that, Allura not wanting to give him the satisfaction of accepting her lot in life. At least as long as she was miserable, she would be able to tell herself she hadn't betrayed her people with her heart. She fixed him with her stoniest glare, seeing Lotor turn away from her. A quick step to the left, and he was at the desk, her eyes widening as his hands drew her attention to an object that lay there.

Handcuffs, a dark gray metal with a short length of chain between the two cuff rings. When Lotor turned back to her, they were in his hands, his expression unreadable as he approached her.

"What are you going to do with those?" She asked foolishly, already knowing the answer. "Lotor...it's not like I can go anywhere. We're on Doom!"

"I know that." He said, reaching for her right arm. She evaded him for the moment, not wanting that metal to touch her skin. "But it's all for show. You must be seen as my prisoner before my people and father. Now give me your hands!"

The cuff snapped onto her right wrist, the sound echoing too loudly in the small cabin. Lotor quickly caught hold of her left arm, securing her other wrist with the cuff. Immediately Allura tested the chain, trying to pull her hands apart. It clanked loudly, but held together her hands separated by mere inches of length. If possible, being handcuffed made her feel even more helpless, Allura staring glumly at her hands.

The ship rocked gently, the metal enhancing the loud thump it made as it sat itself down on the planet's landing strip. Alllura didn't need Lotor to tell her what she already knew. That they had arrived at their destination at long last.

"Let's go." Lotor said, hands pulling on her arm, guiding her to stand. She thought about fighting him, about making a huge scene of refusing to leave the cabin, but she knew in the end it would make no difference. She could either exit the ship with as much of her dignity intact, or be dragged, kicking and screaming like a hysterical woman. She knew which method she preferred, her feet moving her forward as she walked with Lotor.

His men were finishing up the shut down procedures when they emerged from the cabin, view screens shutting off one by one. Two of the aliens stood up, hurrying over to the door that led to the outside world. They took up positions beside it, saluting Lotor who nodded briskly at them. A word in Drule, the door opening at Lotor's command, allowing Allura to see the desolate land he had brought her to.

The landing strip was a small field of tarmac, stretching out all the way to the castle. Doom's royalty lived in a structure that was all twisted rock, with many turrets and towers reaching for the sky. Lights occasionally flashed from windows that otherwise remained dark, and thunder boomed, the sound seeming to welcome them to Doom. The storm was heavy in the air, she could smell it's approach and knew it would be a heavy downpour.

Caught up with staring, she didn't realize it until her feet touched the ground that they were moving again. Allura wanted to scream as she walked on Doom soil for the first time, her head whipping about as she heard strange sounds. Her eyes widened, and she unconsciously scuttled closer to Lotor, wondering if that was a robeast she saw walking in the distance.

There was Drules all around them, and it was strange to see the aliens clad in something other than the uniforms the soldiers wore. She had never really seen Doom's people in any other capacity, and she tried not to stare now. They were bowing and scraping for attention as Lotor and his two guards walked her past them, the prince ignoring them completely.

Soon they reached the end of the tarmac, where a large statue was positioned. It was made out of navy blue mineral, a thick block of it that had been chiseled down to resemble a woman. At least, Allura thought it was a woman, thought it was hard to tell since her face was that of one of the more monstrous looking Drules. Her hands were clasped together in prayer, carved robes loose fitting so as not to define her figure.

Lotor paused before the statue, letting her look it over. "This is Matrima." He confided in her. "She's one of the Gods my people worship. We must thank her for our safe journey." He was already bowing, his hand on her back guiding her to do the same. Even the guards were showing reverence to the statue, low bows of respect that were normally reserved for royalty alone.

Soon they were moving on, drawing near the steps that led up to the castle. Here Drules in military garb hastened to open the huge double doors, Allura unable to see anything but darkness emanating from within the castle. Her feet dragged as they began the upwards climb, Allura trying to keep from being frightened at the thought of going into that dark place.

All too soon they reached the doors, Lotor not pausing as he ushered her into the darkness. It wasn't a true absence of light, up close she could make out a faint light that tried it's best to illuminate the corridor. But when the walls were made of black marble, and the floor a dark gray tile that reflected the dark colored ceiling, it was almost impossible to brighten the place up.

They passed more Drules, both servants and nobility, Allura recognizing their stations by the way they dressed. The servants practically fell over in their attempts to bow to Lotor, while the nobility was more dignified in their greetings to the prince.

They seemed to walk forever, navigating a maze of twists and turns, Allura wondering just where he was taking her as they went deeper and deeper into the heart of Castle Doom. Some of the sights they saw, had Allura tensing up, Lotor squeezing her arm in warning. Amidst the aliens were people like her, slaves by the look of things, dressed in tattered rags, with heavy collars around their necks. She wanted to scream when she saw the guards whipping a human slave, and all for the simple offense of spilling a drink onto the floor.

It only served to remind her of the cruelty the Drules were capable of, Allura forced to look away, though she could not block out the sickening crack of the whip, or the sound of the man's screams. Such sights only grew more frequent the deeper they went into the castle, Allura horrifed to see beatings giving out for the most minor of offenses, or to see slave girls molested and in one case raped right out in the open where anyone could see.

Lotor tried to shield her from that sight, drawing her close to his body so that her face was buried against his chest. With that awkward position, he walked them past the lustful Drule and his unwilling servant, Allura biting her lip and trying not to retch as she listened to the girl's screams.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Lotor murmured to her, and Allura risked a glance up at him.

"Well, I'm not!" She snapped, even as a tear escaped down her cheek. "It only serves to remind me just how horrible you and your people are!" Her words had an effect on him, Lotor's setting his lips into a thin line of disapproval. They spoke no more as they continued their journey, walking for several more minutes, Allura noticing the ceiling seemed to grow higher and higher as they walked along the hallways. Finally they reached a huge set of double doors. They took up the length of the wall, Allura staring at the carvings on the door, of dragons spitting fire. Their eyes twinkled in the dim light, jade jewels giving them sight.

More soldiers hastening to open the doors, Lotor bristling with impatience as the thick doors were slowly drawn back. Sounds drifting to them, of music and talking, even cruel laughter could be heard leaving Allura to wonder what sights awaited her behind these doors. She got her answer all too soon, plenty of light spilling into the hallway as a room with blood red carpeting was revealed.

It was immense in size, surely the floor above it had been removed to add to the height of the ceiling. Gold glittered on the walls, gold Allura would later learn was fake, and banners hung from pillar to pillar. It was a room she had seen only in her nightmares, though her imagination hadn't come closed to defining what the throne room of Zarkon really looked like.

Lotor dragged her into the throne room, and the music stopped, the noble court turning to bear witness to their arrival. The crowd parted, leaving a straight line towards a large set of steps, Allura realizing they led up to a dais situated in the rear of the throne room. And at the very top of that dais sat the monster from her dreams, King Zarkon in dark purple robes, a goblet of red liquid in his hands.

Somehow, she forced herself to move, trying to hide her fear as she and Lotor walked past leering Drule Nobles. Allura tried to look anywhere but at the king, and that was when she noticed witch Haggar crouching to the side of the dais, her blue furred feline curled up at her feet, it's eyes glowing as it stared at Allura.

No one was speaking, letting Lotor reach the dais in total silence. It was eerie, causing the hairs on the back of Allura's neck to rise. Once again Lotor's hand was forcing her to bow before her enemy, Lotor also doing a show of reverence to the king. They stayed in place, hair swept forward, eyes on the floor, just waiting. King Zarkon took his time before acknowledging his son, taking a long drain on his goblet as he lazily considered them.

"So." His voice was as terrible as his looks, Allura fearing her knees would start to shake. "You survived."

"Yes, father." Lotor said, still bowing.

"I suppose I should be grateful..." continued Zarkon, tossing his goblet down the dais' stairs. It rolled to a stop at Allura's feet, the princess seeing a wealth of jewels encrusted on it's sides. "Your return saves me the trouble of having to sire another heir."

"However..." continued Zarkon thoughtfully. "Your latest defeat has left me most distressed. The loss of men is at an astonishing number, as is the loss of ships. What's more, you failed to destroy Voltron. Tell me why I shouldn't have you killed for your spectacular failure."

Lotor straightened, his voice cool indifference as he spoke. "I only offer you one reason, but it is one I can assure you that will make even you acknowledge my accomplishments."

"Oh?" Zarkon asked, voice sardonic. "And what pray tell is this reason?"

"You won't kill me because I have finally brought you the victory over Planet Arus that you so crave." A pull on her arm, Lotor guiding Allura out of the bow. "I present to you, Princess Allura..." Gasps from the crowd, a low murmur of voices talking excitedly.

"Silence!" Zarkon bellowed, rising to stand as he glowered at the court. The talking ceased, and Zarkon stared down the dais at his son and Allura, eyes narrowed as he looked her over. She stared back at him, and after a moment, Zarkon smiled, lips revealing a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth.

"So this is the wench that has caused me so much trouble." Zarkon sat back down, never taking his eyes off of Allura. "Not so high and mighty now that you don't have blue lion to hide behind." A squeeze on her arm from Lotor, kept Allura's tongue silent, the princess heeding his warning not to speak.

"I've already negotiated some of the terms of her surrender." Lotor said, and Zarkon laughed, body shaking with mirth.

"Surrender?! Ha ha ha! Lotor, you jest. She did not surrender, she was captured. As such we need not negotiate anything with her." Zarkon pointed out.

"Ah but there is still the matter of her planet and Voltron." Lotor said. "Things will go easier if they hear it from their ruler that the war is over."

"From the way the princess is glaring at me, I get the feeling she doesn't think the war is over either." Zarkon snickered, a wheezing sound that hissed out between his teeth. "Tell me princess. If you were to die, who would take over the rulership of Planet Arus?"

"My Aunt, Queen Orla." Allura said immediately, and before Lotor could stop her, she was continuing. "She will fight you to her last breath. She will not hand over Arus to you, no matter what you try to do!"

"So, in other words, if we don't deal with you, we will just have another pesky female rise up to take your place." Zarkon said musingly.

"Arus has already wasted years of our time." Lotor spoke quickly, his father nodding in agreement. "Do we really want to waste anymore on that planet?"

"No. No, we do not." Agreed Zarkon. "All right Lotor, tell me what you proposed. What has the princess agreed to in these negotiations you speak of?"

"It's really quite simple." Lotor smiled for the first time since entering the throne room. "She will marry me, and tie our two planets together. There will be an immediate ceasefire on Arus' behalf, with our forces stationing themselves planet side."

"Marry? Her?" Zarkon looked at Alllura once more, frowning. "I suppose she is beautiful enough, though I wonder if she is worth all this trouble."

"She comes with an impressive dowry." Lotor said, ignoring Zarkon's question. "Voltron itself will be at our command." The thought pleased Zarkon, Allura could see the way his eyes lit up with pleasure. "We will no longer have to deal with the robot stopping us from taking other planets. No longer will it be turned against us, but working for us."

Allura glanced at Lotor alarmed, wanting to scream out a chorus of nos. She couldn't bear the thought of her father's creation being used for evil. The people around them were talking again, their reactions pleased as they thought to put the mighty robot to work for their empire.

"Very well my son." Zarkon said, smiling once more. "You will have your bride."

"Thank you father." Lotor said, though he did not smile at the confirmation.

"Tomorrow I want you two to meet with my lawyers. They'll hammer out an iron clad agreement between the two planets." Zarkon smirked. "One that will prove unbreakable." He looked at Allura now, speaking to her. "I do hope you are more than just a pretty face for your people's sake. You will have to be a quick wit if you want to negotiate their chance for a somewhat leisurely life."

"I'm sure we will come up with an agreement that is pleasing to both parties." Lotor said, and Zarkon laughed once more.

"I doubt it, but it will prove amusing to watch. Now come! Let us celebrate your victorious return!" The people cheered, and surrounded them, Lotor lifting a wine glass from a server's tray. Allura cringed back from the Drules, not liking the way they looked at her, or how some tried to sneak touches of her hair. Their voices were leaving her confused, Drule and basic being spoken as they offered their prince congratulations on his impending marriage.

Allura tired to keep her expression blank, wanting nothing more than to ditch the crowd, and hide in a dark corner somewhere. She stifled an angry snort of laughter, realizing here in the castle, there was many such corners to choose from.

Lotor's arm was around her waist, the prince downing another goblet, leaving her to worry at his fast rate of alcohol consumption. He pressed the goblet to her lips, offering her taste of the expensive wine. Allura shook her head no, keeping her lips tightly sealed. Lotor shrugged and finished it off for her, guiding her towards a table where steamed meats and an array of alien delicacies were to be had. Her stomach growled at the sight, but Allura was in little mood to eat.

She said as much to Lotor, begging him for the chance to be taken away from the party. He looked at her for a long moment, before nodding. At a signal from the prince, a guard approached, Lotor pausing to undo the handcuffs that were around her wrists.

"Take the princess to my private chambers." Lotor ordered, his hand leaving her waist. "See that she is made comfortable."

"Yes, sire." Said the Drule, bowing to Lotor.

"Allura, I will see you later." Lotor said, turning to her. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips, the smell of berries on his breath as the court attendees cheered at the display of affection. Allura was relieved he didn't try to deepen the kiss, suffering through it with only the mildest of sighs. "Later." He repeated, a hand brushing back her hair.

She nodded, then turned to follow the guard, the Drule jabbing playfully at the crowd with his spear. They moved before the pointed end could touch them, clearing a path for the princess and the soldier. It still took them several minutes to navigate through the throng of people, but once clear of the crowd, Allura breathed a little easier.

"This way my lady." The soldier said, gesturing for Allura to follow him. She hurried to do just that, praying she wouldn't see any more horrific sights on the way to their next destination.

It would seem the Gods were listening to her, there was few people in the halls the soldier took her to, and very little of them were human. She soon realized they were where the bedrooms for royalty were housed, a private area kept away from most Drules. Paintings began appearing, expensive canvases that depicted various Drule leaders, most of them men.

Their eyes seemed to follow her every move, leaving her to shiver and turn away. Her guard continued to move, pausing only occasionally to make sure she still followed him. Eventually they reached another set of doors, this time a servant needing to be fetched to unlock them. Allura stepped inside, the guard reaching for a switch, the room flooding with light. It took her eyes a second to adjust, leaving Allura to blink owlishly.

It was clearly a man's room she found herself in, dark granite furniture that was sparsely laid out among the floor. Twin shields were on the wall, bearing the house crest of Zarkon, and a map was laid out on a table. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a map of her home, Arus, chief landmarks circled with a thick red pen. There was bookcases against the far wall, it's shelves full of thick novels, bound in rough leather. She let her fingers touch the spines, feeling the embossed lettering as she made out some of the titles. Books about war, and strategies, things a man that was military minded would need.

The guard said his good-byes as she explored, locking the door behind him. Allura paid him no mind, moving about the room, studying it. In one corner was a computer console, a huge array of expensive electronics that hummed and beeped at intervals. She hurried towards it, tapping her fingers across the keyboard, trying to activate the communications program.

A warning beep went off, red words demanding a password which left her groaning in frustration. With an annoyed look at the screen, she turned, noticing a closed door. It led to the bedroom, Allura turning on the lights as she looked about. One wall was taken with a view screen, a fake river setting offered up for her eye's pleasure. It only served to make her miss her home, and she turned away from it.

A bed seemed to dominate the room, large enough for at least four people to sleep comfortably in it. It made Allura wonder why someone could need a bed of this size, her mind unable to come up with an answer. She approached it, perching on the edge. It was soft, the mattress molding perfectly to her body. With a sigh, Allura slouched down, putting her head in her hands. Now that she was alone, the tears didn't want to come, leaving her to clutch at her dry face.

"Oh father..." She whispered to herself, wishing for his guidance. "Whatever am I going to do?" No answer to her question, but then she hadn't really been expecting one. With a heavy heart, she let herself crawl under the blankets, willing sleep to claim her.

--

Ah next chapter my rating goes up to M. "sweatdrop"

To Be Continued.

Michelle

Smithy, you know the fic is labeled Lotor and Allura for a reason. You didn't have to click on the fic, you didn't have to bother me with your rants against Lotor. I bet you didn't even read the fic, just got up in arms about seeing someone not do your preferred pairing. Won't stop me from writing though! :D

Italian Marie, thank you! "hugs" Ah...I have a headache and can't really think of anything interesting to say back to you. Sorry. Thank you for your support!

Lilith Blackthorne, I take it Lotor fans like Spike. I mean my friend Botias likes him too! My update schedules are on Fridays, though I might soon push it to twice a week, just cause I get impatient and wanna post more. XD And yes, still working on this fic. Hard to believe I just started it in August. Allura loving Lotor back...well that would be a major spoiler to reveal so early on. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

The celebration party was still underway when at last Lotor saw fit to excuse himself. The nobles protested his attempts to leave, begging him to stay, with offers of more wine being pushed into his hands. Lotor laughed good-naturedly, taking hold of an uncorked bottle of wine, his favorite blend of Tyrusian berries. Not that he needed any more to drink, already his steps were a bit unsteady, Lotor having to concentrate to keep from stumbling.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd, showing his impatience when people sought to stop him. His father was no help, feasting his eyes eagerly on dancing slaves girls, ignorant of his son's attempts to flee the throne room. Lords approached him, eager to talk business, while bejeweled ladies pouted, batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at him, mourning his impending marriage.

Lotor ignored them all, escaping their grasp as he hurried for the doors. Once out in the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief, giving a rueful shake of his head. He supposed he couldn't fault them for their ways, the Drules hadn't had anything to celebrate in a long time now. Not since Voltron had started putting an end to their winning streak. Naturally his people would be gladdened to hear the news that such an occurrence would be a thing of the past, months of tension melting away as the alcohol flowed freely.

He had to hand it to himself, Lotor conceded, walking through the corridors that led to his quarters. He really had snatched a victory from the hands of defeat, pulling off a near miraculous win. But as he had always known, it had only been required of the Drules to win one time, while Allura's people had to ensure they won each and every battle. They were bound to lose eventually. It had just taken longer than anyone had expected.

Lotor knew that soon other planets would fall, kingdoms reclaimed by Doom now that Voltron was to no longer be a threat to them. Lotor offered a stray thought to the idea of piloting the robot himself, feeling a rush of pleasure as he imagined displacing the captain of the Voltron force. Imagining the look on the young pilot's face made Lotor laugh, a drunken snickering as he walked.

Servants glanced at him nervously, hurrying out of his way as he moved forward. Lotor paid them little mind, pausing to uncork his wine. He took a long swig of the bottle, letting the cooled liquid ease down his throat, Lotor imagining he could feel the rush of intoxication filling him. Soon Lotor reached his chambers, not yet so uncoordinated as to fumble with his key card, the door unlocking with a swipe of it.

The doors opened, admitting him into his study, Lotor pausing by a granite desk. The wine bottle was set down, Lotor reaching to unbuckle his sword belt, leaving it to lie on top of the desk's surface. His tunic loosened slightly, Lotor tugging at his collar. In one swift movement, he had it off and on the floor, trusting a servant to come by and pick up after him.

Leaving the wine bottle behind on the desk, he entered his bedroom, seeing the lights were dimmed to half their intensity. Lotor preferred it this way, finding bright light tended to hurt his sensitive Drule eyes. Though nowhere near as much as it would a full blooded Drule. Yet one more reason to feel blessed for his mix heritage, the human blood his mother had bestowed on him giving him benefits that far outweighed the negatives.

But he didn't want to think about his mother right now. Not when he had Allura sheltered away in his home. He could see a long lump on the bed, the princess hidden by a heavy black blanket that was rimmed with dark red designs. He walked towards her, footsteps muffled by the ankle deep carpet, plush fibers stroking his boots as he moved.

His long gait put him before the bed in just a few steps, Lotor reaching down to grasp hold of the heavy blanket. He began pulling on it, the covers being drawn back and off of Allura. He frowned to see her still clad in the pink clothing she had been wearing for days now, wondering why she hadn't changed into something else. Lotor had a closet full of clothing made in her size, various outfits of silk and satin, lace and frills, all waiting for her approval. He had always known the day would come when he would catch her, and just like with any military campaign, he made sure to prepare just for that instance.

And yet here she lied, shunning his gifts, leaving him surprised that she even deigned to sleep in his bed. He let go of the blanket, moving around to the side, watching as she curled up around herself, seeming to shiver from the lack of coverage. Lotor stopped to just stare at her, marveling at how small she looked, all alone in his bed. But then, everything about her seemed so small when compared to himself! He knew she was tall by human standards, but for a Drule she was positively petite, though her fiery personality more than made her stand out in a crowd.

He went to touch her, hands grasping hold of her shoulders, turning her onto her back. She moved with the ease of one in deep sleep, body uncurling as he repositioned her. Lotor watched her face for a while, fingers touching her lips, stroking her cheeks. Before he knew it, she was smiling at the touches, eyes still closed as she sighed, a blissful, contented sound. It made his lips curve upwards, Lotor liking seeing her like this, pleased to know it was his touch that got her to smile.

Carefully, he got one knee up on the bed, hovering over her. His hands touched her waist, finding her belly firm with not an ounce of fat to be found. His hands moved higher, going towards her breasts, Allura shifting against his hands. As he palmed one, he leaned downwards, his white hair brushing against her face. Her eyelids fluttered, dark lashes revealing blue eyes that were half clouded with sleep.

"Hmm...Lotor...?" She said sleepily, just as his lips touched hers, the prince kissing her deeply. For a second she seemed to kiss him back, his lips curving and

molding to hers, tongue probing at her lips. She gasped against him, his tongue traveling into her mouth, Lotor beginning a slow exploration of the contours of her mouth. He wanted to know everything about her, the texture and the feel, and more importantly the taste of her, tongues brushing together.

Unfortunately for Lotor, the longer he kissed her, the more awake Allura was becoming, the girl starting to make muffled protests. He ignored them, teasing her tongue, even as her hands started to lift up, grabbing at his shoulders. Once she got a good grip on them, she began pushing at his frame, trying to dislodge him. Lotor couldn't help himself, he let out a soft growl, his hands leaving her breasts to grab at her wrists.

A panicked squeal from Allura, Lotor effortlessly pushing her hands back down off his body. She began to squirm, her breasts rubbing against his chest in a way Lotor found all too delightful, pin pricks of interest shooting down into his loins. Another squeal from Allura, Lotor pulling back only enough to allow her to breathe. She took in grateful gulps of air, hands still struggling against his, fingers curled into claws.

"What are you doing?!" She started to shout at him, and Lotor decided he liked it better when she was squealing. His mouth covered hers once more, Allura making an indignant noise. He kissed her long and hard, his tongue stroking down the length of hers, trying to encourage her to participate in the kiss. She didn't, just making pitiful noises of protest, and all too soon Lotor lost interest in just kissing her mouth.

He licked along her jaw, and she was talking once more. "Stop it!" She hissed, now pulling against his hold on her. Lips now on her neck, he murmured Drule endearments into her collar. They seemed to make little difference to her, Allura not at all mollified by his soft tone, or his gentle words. And still he continued, kissing what little of her neck wasn't covered by her shirt's collar.

He wanted to do more than just kiss her, Lotor realizing holding her hands was presenting a problem in his exploration of his bride to be. He clambered on top of her more securely, straddling her hips as he fought with her hands, transferring them into a one handed grip. A soft jerk on her arms, brought them up over her head, Allura straining against his hold, arching her back up off the bed as she tried to get free.

"Lotor..." Allura began as he hooked his fingers under her collar. Her words turned into an outraged gasp, Lotor using brute strength to tear her shirt down past her breasts, the flimsy material easily ripping apart at the seams. Not paying attention to Allura's words, Lotor smiled, using his fingers to nudge down the material of her bra, revealing her breasts to his eager eyes.

The word luscious came to mind, Lotor inhaling sharply as he stared. His hand was reaching for one when Allura shifted, turning to avoid his fingers. He pushed her back into place, and this time palmed a breast, finding it fit perfectly in his hand.

"Stop this!" Allura ordered, trembling against him. He gave an experimental squeeze of her pliant flesh, hearing her gasp, eyes wide with fright.

"Don't want to." Lotor moaned, and bent so that his face was nuzzled between her breasts. His lips turned on her, worshipful, loving, kisses starting between her breasts, Lotor mouthing at the side of her right one. She shifted, squirming under him, but that only caused his mouth to glide across her skin, leaving wet imprints of where it had been.

His tongue snaked out, flicking across a nipple, trying to encourage it to bud. Excitement at the thought of being the first to touch Allura like this goaded him on, Lotor licking more fiercely at her nipple, getting the faintest of reactions from it. He immediately fastened his lips around that protruding bit of flesh, giving a long drawn out suck on it. Allura's reaction was interesting, her startled gasp turned into a moan, her trembles increased, skin breaking out into goose bumps.

He smirked around her nipple, increasing the amount of suction he exerted, his lips drawing more noise from Allura. He rolled his eyes to glance towards her face, catching the confused expression she wore, his tongue playing with the nipple in his mouth. His free hand played with her left breast, not content to leave either one unattended. Thumb and forefinger captured a nipple, giving her slight pinches as he encouraged it to pearl.

He all but feasted on her skin, feeling his desire quicken with each moan and squeal, her protests falling on deaf ears. Soon his hand was wandering, sliding down her belly. His nails caused the tear in her shirt to widen, Lotor's hands nudging the waist band of her pants. Allura recovered enough to speak, starting to say something when he nipped playfully at her nipple. His teeth tugged and pulled, drawing another half moan from her instead of coherent words.

His hand slipped into her panties, fingers combing through her curls. That got her to scream, the sound shocking Lotor, her voice sheer and utter panic. For the first time since he started touching her, Lotor truly looked at her, really seeing her through the haze of lust and drink. Her eyes were apprehensive, leaking silent tears down her face, her lips swollen from his kisses.

She continued to shiver, an angry blush covering her face as she stared at him. "Please." Allura whispered. "Don't do this."

Confused, Lotor removed his hand from her body, letting go of her wrists, though he still remained straddling her. Allura quickly brought her arms down, crying softly as she tried to pull the tattered remains of her shirt over her chest.

"Why do you still reject me?" Lotor asked her, needing answers. Now it was Allura's turn to be confused, needing him to explain. "We're to be married after all."

"Not married yet!" She replied, her breath a shuddery sigh.

"You're still holding out hope for a rescue." He accused her, and saw the guilty acknowledgment in her eyes. "You are!" He had to bite his lip to keep from growling, feeling anger that she still hadn't accepted her situation with him. "They won't save you...no one will. You're to be my wife Allura. Learn to accept that!"

He was practically yelling out those last words, seeing her flinch back from his anger. He immediately felt sorry for shouting at her, but he held his tongue, refusing to apologize.

"I'm trying..." Allura whispered. "But it's still too soon. Too much has happened...I need more time."

"How much more time?" Lotor demanded, watching her close her eyes. "Allura?! How much?"

"I don't know...please...just not...not tonight..." Allura said, and it seemed her eyes were pouring out even more tears. He couldn't stand to see her crying, Lotor reaching towards her cheek, fingers smearing her tears aside. She managed not to flinch from his touch, the two just staring quietly at each other as Lotor considered her words.

"All right." Lotor said at last, and in one smooth move he rolled off her. She sat up, arms still crossed over her chest as she breathed a visible sigh of relief. She inched off the bed, and with an uncertain glance at him, she ran across the carpet, running into the bathroom to hide. The door slid closed behind her, but even with the metal in place, he could still hear her sobbing. Those sounds she made, the upset she felt tore at his soul, making him feel like nothing more than the bully she had called him.

Giving in to his upset, he growled, climbing off the bed. He glanced at the bathroom door, but did not approach it. Instead he opened the closet, browsing through the dresses there, to find one of the more modest nightgowns he had made for her. It was virgin white in color, loose fitting although the neckline swooped eye catching low.

He left the nightgown laid out on the bed, hoping Allura would come out and put it on. But he wouldn't be there to see it, vacating the bedroom in a move that could only be called a tactile retreat, Lotor vanquished himself to his study.

He moved past his desk, eyes catching sight of the bottle of wine. With an infuriated shout, his fingers closed around the neck of the bottle, Lotor lifting it upwards. Another shout, louder this time, Lotor flinging the bottle at the wall, watching with some satisfaction as it smashed into a million pieces, the red liquid leaving a stain on the marble.

"Stupid." Muttered Lotor, a hand in his hair, smoothing it back from his face. He shouldn't be drinking around her, it made his control weaken, led him to do foolish things. Worse of all, it made him make her cry, Lotor feeling like a heel for causing that reaction in Allura. "It must be love." Lotor murmured, walking over to his computer console. "Why else would I care what the girl feels?"

He was frowning, not liking that love for Allura made him weak. He could practically hear his father laughing at him, taunting words spoken to belittle Lotor and this new emotion he felt. He reasoned that they would both have to learn to deal with it together, Allura learning to accept that he loved her, Lotor acting to make sure it did not weaken him, did not change him any further.

Still mulling on love and the perceived weakness of it, he slumped down in his leather chair, staring at the view screen. His fingers tapped in his log in information, admitting him to the main menu of the system. Allura's smiling face stared back at him, a moment one of his spies caught on holo vid. She had been watching those vermin of hers, giggling at their antics. It was such a rare, carefree moment, Lotor couldn't resist making that shot of her his screen saver.

Right now he wondered if pictures were the only time he would see her smile, Lotor wondering if her tears would ever dry. With a sigh, he was typing out commands, checking his inbox. It was crammed full of information, emails from dignitaries inviting him to social functions or pleading for his assistance in some matter of state. There was a few letters from his commanders, detailing the latest plans to take down Voltron. Lotor almost smiled as he deleted those, confidant he had no need for the information contained within.

Near the bottom of his inbox, there was an unfamiliar address, several dozen emails posted from this unknown person, all marked urgent. His curiosity got the better of him, Lotor opening one. His eyebrows drew together as he read, finding it was from Arus, that advisor of Allura's requesting a communication with Lotor, begging for news of Alllura's well being.

Lotor sat back in his seat, staring musingly at the transmit code that was encoded into the letter. All too soon, he found himself typing it in, wondering if anyone would be up this late at night on Arus. The transmission beeped as it rang up Arus, Lotor taken aback when his call was immediately accepted. The royal advisor's face was up on his monitor, eyes tired, the skin beneath them showing heavy circles. The man himself looked ragged, his shoulder bandaged, his mustache sagging as he looked at Lotor.

"Prince Lotor, thank you for calling me." Coran said, giving a slight bow of his head. "I have been most anxiously awaiting news of your safe journey to Doom."

"I'll bet you were." Murmured Lotor, voice too soft for Coran to make out the words.

"Please...is the princess all right?" Coran asked, voice almost begging as he sought news of his charge's safety.

Lotor hesitated, thinking of how traumatized Allura seemed. "She's fine." He at last said, wondering if that would ever be true again. "She's...sleeping now."

"I suppose you couldn't wake her up so that I could verify this with my own eyes?" Lotor shook his head no, Coran sighing. "I thought as much. Prince Lotor, what do you intend to do with Princess Allura?"

"I suppose you might as well hear the news from a reliable source." Lotor smirked, knowing the advisor thought of him as anything but. "Doom and Arus are to be united through my marriage to your princess." Coran let out surprised hiss of air, his expression grave. "Fear not, your princess is ensuring the continued well being of your

people with her sacrifice."

Still Coran said nothing, Lotor hurrying to fill the gaps of silence. "I take it there will be no rescue attempts made?" A smirk then. "With one pilot captured, another injured, and a lion damaged, Voltron cannot be formed anytime soon."

"We will contest this." Coran said at last. "We've already put in for aid from the Galactic Federation."

"You'll find the Doom Empire doesn't acknowledge the Federation's command." Lotor told him. "Arus will once more be under Doom's rule. The best you can hope to do is to learn to accept this."

"And is Princess Allura accepting of this?" Coran demanded.

"Yes." lied Lotor. "She understands the necessity of the situation. I may even allow you to speak with her, once the official documents have been signed. Good night advisor."

"Prince Lotor wait..." Began Coran, but Lotor was already disconnecting the transmission. He sat back in his chair, hands steeped together as he stared at the menu screen, once again losing himself to Allura's smile. _She will come to love me._ Lotor thought to himself. _I'll make sure of that._

--

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Aasoni, oh Lotor will have to earn it all right. And even if she does come to care for him, will she want to admit it's love? But that's a while away for this couple at any rate! Especially with all the mistakes Lotor makes! XD

Papa Palpatine, thanks for all the faves you gave me. :D And I'm glad you like what you've read so far. Hope you continue to enjoy. Oooh, you have a Lotor and ALlura story? I will definitely have to go check it out when I have the time. I'm more than a bit worried about the M rating, cause after chapter 13, the story heats up a lot. I'm still debating on what to do with the second half of the story...will it melt the site down?! XD


	7. Chapter 7

When Allura woke up, for one brief instant she was disorientated, staring confused at the strange surroundings she found herself in. For all her time on the Voltron Force, out of all the strange places she had ended up spending a night in, never, ever had she awakened in a bathtub.

And yet here she was, body curled up in the jacuzzi sized tub, towels spread out to somewhat cushion her body. A folded up towel was beneath her head, Allura noticing the golden cursive letters written on it, the words in an unfamiliar language. She sat up, and at the sight of her torn top, the memories of last night came flooding back to her. Of waking up with Lotor on top of her, kissing and touching her, tearing at her clothes.

She shuddered, once again trying to pull the tattered remains of her blouse over her bra, but the damage was done. Her shirt simply wasn't salvageable. With a sigh, she moved to climb out of the tub, stepping down gingerly onto the floor mat. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, it was impossible not to. Not when the mirror took up such a generous portion of the wall, a testament to how vain the owner of this bath was.

Allura stared at herself, seeing how wide open her eyes were, the blue of them frightened and wary. Her hair was wild, she was sure there would be some gnarly tangles to work out of that unkempt mess. Her skin looked slightly paler than it normally was, and she could see marks on her neck and her breast, dark bruises that she was slow to realize came from Lotor's mouth suckling at her skin.

She gave a shake of her head, setting her blonde hair flying as she tried to block out the memory of his mouth on her. It had been strange, not entirely unpleasant, but oh so frightening to Allura. Never had she imagined such a thing could happen between a man and a woman. She wasn't completely naive, her nanny had told her about sex, and what not to allow a man to do to her. But that had involved other parts of the body, no mention being made of a man's fascination with a woman's breasts.

Just thinking about it was making her blush, color restored to her cheeks. She took a step over to the sink, faucet switching on when she held her hands beneath it, water rushing out at the perfect temperature. She slapped some on her face, trying to freshen up a little, trying not to think on what she must do. Allura didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she knew she could not spend forever in Lotor's bathroom. His patience would last only so long, and then she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't break down the door and drag her out.

Eyeing the door warily, she reached for a towel, and came away with a bathrobe. Lotor's by the size of it, and she hesitated as she touched the soft material. But only for a moment, then she was pulling it on, seeing it drape down past her knees, the sleeves covering her hands. It smelled of him, that scent of spice and musk surrounding her. She sighed, finding it yet another reminder of him, Allura realizing that last night there had been another smell added to his breath.

She inched closer to the door, hand reaching to switch off the lock. The whoosh of air as the door slid open sounded far too loud to Allura, the girl cringing as she cautiously poked her head out into the bedroom. Her eyes sought out the bed, to her relief it was empty, covers still drawn aside like they had been last night. But something was different about the bed, Allura noticing a thing of white laid out across the black sheets.

She crept closer to the bed, grateful for the carpet that muffled her booted footsteps. Curiosity was getting the better of her, Allura reaching out with one hand to touch the object, finding it made of cool silk. She lifted it up, discovering it to be a night dress, white and far more revealing than anything she had ever worn. She was staring at it, wondering where it had come from when a throat cleared.

Gasping, Allura turned, seeing Lotor leaning in the archway of the door that led to the other room. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither one daring to speak, although Allura was sure she was blushing. She was grateful for the bathrobe, glad it hid her breasts from his curious eyes. Lotor's eyes briefly looked her over, but his expression did not change, mouth still devoid of humor and anger, leaving his mood unreadable to Alllura.

"I had that made for you." Lotor said at last, gesturing at the night dress she held against her chest. "There's some other dresses in the closet if you would like to change your clothing."

"Th...thank you." She said nervously, not making a move to see. She was too busy looking at him, wondering if her eyes showed her surprise at seeing him sans uniform. Instead of the familiar tunic and leggings, he was dressed in a black shirt that was partially open down the center of his chest. Light gray pants cinched around his waist, the material having appeared to be painted onto his figure.

"You could take a bath." Lotor continued, seeming unaware of the way she was looking at him. "I'm sure it would be relaxing for you." She was shaking her head, not quite trusting her voice. He frowned, Allura watching as the realization dawned in his eyes. "I won't try to come in. You have my word, you'll be unmolested."

"Right." Allura said, suddenly the words came tumbling out, delayed anger from last night forcing her to speak. "And you've proven how trustworthy that word is in the past!" She glared at him, seeing him blink, surprised. "Shall I make a list for you, stating all the instances of you going back on your word? I can assure you it will be quite lengthy!"

"Allura, be sure to note that on the rare occasion that I did give my promise..." Lotor began, voice level. "It was all on conditions that you failed to meet."

"I don't believe you!" She snapped, throwing the night dress onto the floor. "You lie and you manipulate...you twist things around to suit your advantage!"

"Be that as it may, I am always honest when it comes to you." Lotor replied, and Allura shook her head no. "It's the truth!" He added insistently, and she laughed at him.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the..." She hesitated, thinking of the more colorful words her male friends had accidentally used in front of her. "Foot." She finished up lamely. Now it was Lotor's turn to laugh, the man amused by her choice of words.

"Allura...for one to be as skilled a liar as you seem to think I am, I would need to be closely associated with the concept of truth." She said nothing in response, just glaring at him. "This is ridiculous." He muttered, and took a step into the room. She had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping back an insult, just watching as he approached her.

"Stay back!" Allura shouted, Lotor ignoring her panicked command. He was moving with a purpose, advancing quickly on her. She took a step back, and her legs hit the bed, Allura dropping down to sit on the edge.

Still not showing any emotion, Lotor bent over her, hands slamming down on either side of her legs, leaving her trapped between his arms. "I'll scream..." Allura warned, and frowned to see a hint of a smile on his face, lips curving upwards.

"Go ahead. It's not like anyone will hear you." Lotor told her, and she inhaled, ready to let loose with her shrillest scream. "If you scream I will kiss you." His words caused the scream to come out in a wheezing hiss of air, Allura staring alarmed at him.

"That's better." Lotor said, still bending down so that their faces were level with each other. "Now...I think we both know where this anger is coming from. And I think we both know what it is that needs to be done to appease it."

"What?" whispered Allura, watching as a contrite look crossed Lotor's face. No hint of his smirk remained, his eyes looking troubled as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What?!" Allura exclaimed, staring at him in surprise.

"For last night I mean. I shouldn't have done what I tried to do." Lotor looked abashed, uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing for his actions. "I just wanted to let you know I am sorry and..."

"And...?" She urged him onwards when he paused, almost forgetting to breathe.

"And it won't happen again." Lotor got out at last. "At least...not without your permission."

"You'll never have my permission!" She said promptly, watching his face for signs of anger. He merely sighed, face resuming that blank state, devoid of all emotion.

"We can worry about that later." Lotor said, reaching for her hand. She reluctantly allowed the touch, Lotor's thumb caressing circles on the inside of her wrist. With a gentle pull, he had her on her feet, Allura staring wordlessly at him. "Go...take your bath. Lock both doors if it'll make you feel more secure."

"What will you be doing?" Allura asked at last, Lotor seeming pleased by her show of interest.

"I will be seeing to breakfast." Lotor said, laughing at the interested look that crossed her face. Much as she wanted to refuse his offer of a fresh meal, Allura's stomach protested the thought, knowing the last time she had eaten anything was on the flight to Doom.

"All right..." Allura said, and Lotor let go of her hand. He took a step back, pausing only long enough to drop into an extravagant bow. She didn't quite smile at him, watching his every move as he turned to leave the room. It was only when the door slid shut behind him that she hurried forward, fingers keying in the locking sequence. She wouldn't let herself worry over the thought of Lotor having the commands to override the door. Such thoughts would only serve to see she never got clean.

Allura hurried into the bathroom, taking care to lock that door as well. She took the time to remove the towels from the tub, folding them neatly before setting them back on a shelf. Taking off the robe, which she hung up, she began to remove her clothing, looking around for a laundry hamper. Perhaps someone would be willing to sew up the tears in her shirt, at the very least the pants were salvageable.

She began opening cabinets, exploring their contents. She was amazed to find a vast array of soaps, oils and shampoos, nearly double the amount she had at home. "No wonder he has such great hair." She murmured to herself, looking over the labels. She found a bottle that was close to the shampoo she used at home, also pausing to grab a bar of white soap.

Like the sink, the water that filled the marble tub was the perfect temperature, Allura sinking into it's clear depths with a happy sigh. But she couldn't relax, not completely, and she began a hurried bath that would have shocked her maids back at home. Fast though she moved, she still took the time to make sure she got clean, almost giggling as she wondered at Lotor's insistence that she take a bath. _Perhaps he thought I smelled._ She thought to herself, soaping up her legs. She wouldn't blame him if he did, she had been out in the wilds of Arus for almost two days, never mind traveling through space for several more hours.

By the time she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, Allura was in better spirits, feeling refreshed and almost calm. She dried off with the towels, once again tying Lotor's robe around her waist. Sending droplets of water on the floor, Allura opened the door, checking to make sure Lotor had kept his promise to let her bathe in peace. The empty room seemed to confirm that, Allura padding forward on bare feet, noting the way they sunk into the plush carpeting.

She looked around, needing a moment to spot the doors that signaled the appearance of a closet. They melded almost seamlessly into the wall, Allura only noticing by chance the tiny knobs positioned about level with her chest. She let out an audible gasp when she opened the closet, a veritable rainbow of colors greeting her, as dress upon dress commanded her attention.

Feeling overwhelmed by the choices she had, she let her hand fall against one such dress, stroking the velvet material. She couldn't help wondering how much such a wardrobe had cost Lotor, Allura amazed he had gone to such an expense for her. She began rifling through the closet, noting that many of the dresses had a neckline her nanny wouldn't approve of.

At last she settled on a pale lavender dress, with a darker shade of purple lining the edge of the bodice and sleeves. That same dark purple color covered the bottom of the skirt, slowly fading in intensity the higher up it went. It fit her like a glove, silk clinging to her curves, accentuating her figure. Allura actually felt self conscious to be in such a dress, nervously looking at her reflection as she worked a brush through the tangled mess of her hair.

Soon her blonde tresses were back in order, Allura smoothing her hands thought it, sweeping the curls away from her face. She knew she had no more reason to delay, and with a deep sigh, and a quick wipe of her sweaty palms on the bodice of her dress turned to unlock the door. The smell of sweet meats greeted her, Allura seeing a table had been brought in, laid out with a small feast of food.

Lotor stood up when she entered, his eyes sweeping over from head to toe. "You look lovely." He praised her, a pleased smile on his face.

"Thank you." Allura said, fighting not to blush at his words. He hurried over to the other side of the table, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down, and he touched her shoulders, a caress so brief she almost thought she imagined it. "It smells delicious."

"I had my chef prepare all your favorites." Lotor said, returning to his seat. "Please dig in."

"My favorites?" Allura asked, and now she took a good look at the food spread out across the table. Roasted hams, sweet meats, broiled lamb. Corn, carrots and peas, just a smattering of her favorite vegetables, and a delicious looking cake she hoped was angel food. "How do you know what my favorites are?"

"I've made studying you one of my main hobbies." Lotor said, a light laugh as he started carving into the ham. "After our last disastrous dinner together where you refused to eat, I made sure to find out what indulges your appetites."

"I refused to eat that time not because of the food...but more so of the company and his threats against my friends." Allura pointed out, looking sourly at him. He looked unperturbed by her words, piling meats onto her plate.

"We have a busy day today." Lotor said, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from his failed attempt at wooing her in the past.

"Oh?"

"We have to meet with my father's lawyers." He reminded her. "Do not worry, I will make sure your planet gets a fair deal cut out for it."

"How kind of you." Allura said, reaching for her goblet. It was fresh spring water with just the hint of a berry aftertaste to it. She couldn't fail to notice the wealth of the goblet, silver with red rubies encrusted on the sides. Lotor had a similar goblet, and she dearly hoped he wasn't imbibing alcohol so early in the day.

That brought an interesting question to mind, Allura setting down her goblet. "Lotor?"

"Hmm?" He said around a mouthful of lamb.

"How do you tell what time it is on Doom?" She asked. "It's always dark, and there are no windows in your rooms."

"Clocks." Lotor told her, lips quirking into a smile. "We use clocks."

"I mean besides that!" Allura said, and Lotor laughed.

"I'm serious." Lotor told her. "Our sky very rarely ever changes color, it's always nightfall on Doom since we orbit no sun."

"How do you grow crops?" Allura asked, recalling how her brief view of the outside land had shown nothing but rocky plains, hardly the ideal ground for a farming people.

"We don't." Lotor said. "We have to import our food from elsewhere."

"You mean steal, don't you." Allura corrected him with a frown. "You take the food from the planets you've conquered!"

"So what if we do?" Lotor demanded. "Is it that different from greedy planets charging us outrageous fees for a handful of vegetables? Allura, you will learn, nothing can grow on Doom. If we want to survive, we must take from other planets."

"Why not simple leave Doom?" She asked, curious.

"And just who would take us in?" Lotor countered, draining his cup dry. "Especially after centuries of subjugation at my people's hands?"

"I see your point." Allura said sadly. "People can hold a grudge for a long time indeed. But Lotor!" She was barely touching her food, so busy trying to find a way around Doom's problems. "If you stopped attacking other planets, helped them instead, perhaps in time those people would come to accept you."

"And have my people starve in the interim?" Lotor asked, arching a brow at her. "No, Allura. There can be no going back for Doom."

"What if you're wrong?" Allura asked, and Lotor smiled at her.

"You are an optimist princess. I find that endearing. But no, even if there was a chance for change, my people would rebel against it." Lotor explained. "They are too set in our ways, too used to being on top of the food chain."

"I see." Allura sighed, and Lotor gestured at her plate.

"Please eat Allura. I don't want to see you wasting away."

"All right." Allura said, and dutifully began eating. The food was good, a welcome treat after eating so very little the past few days. But still it left a bitter taste in her mouth, Allura unable to stop thinking about the people who must have slaved away under the merciless hand of Doom.

They finished their meal in total silence, Lotor having a heartier appetite than Allura. When at last she set down her knife and fork, Lotor mimicked her moves, glancing at her empty plate. "Have you had your fill?" At her nod, he continued, standing. "Then let us be off."

She stood too, moving before he could pull out her chair. He offered his arm to her, Allura hesitating for an instant. "Come now princess." Lotor said, a teasing look in his eyes. "I won't bite."

"You bit me last night, you brute!" She retorted, taking hold of his arm. "I still bare the bruise!"

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time." Laughed Lotor, and this time she did blush, highly embarrassed by their banter. Her hand on his arm, he guided her to the door, the pair stepping out into the hallway. She had almost forgotten how dark Castle Doom's halls were in contrast to throne room and Lotor's private chambers. She had never been one to be scared of the dark, but here Allura was learning to fear it. It was the paranoia of what lurked around the unseen corners that set her heartbeat thumping faster, Allura moving closer to Lotor.

They walked for a while, Lotor pointing out rooms that he thought might interest her. She perked up at the mention of a library, wondering if they could visit it at some later date. All too soon they reached the conference room, Lotor ushering her inside the dimly lit room. Three Drules were seated at the table, two of them men, the third a woman with the blackest hair Allura had ever seen.

They all stood at the entrance of the Royal pair, dropping into bows and curtseys. "Right..." Lotor said, speaking brusquely as he gave a dismissive nod to the bowing trio. "Let's get this over with."

Allura was seated next to Lotor, documents slid across the table before the both of them. She peered at the writing, relieved to see it in basic, the neat penmanship describing the terms of the marriage. She was frowning as she read, but before she could voice any protests Lotor was speaking.

"Let me guess." He said. "This is a draft thought up by my father?"

"Why yes Prince Lotor." The woman said, making doe eyes at the prince. "He thought it best to lay all the cards out on the table."

"Well...I can already tell you this much." Lotor said, tearing up the document. "My bride to be has demands that must be seen to, before she concedes to unite Arus with our Doom."

Allura gave him a grateful look, though she didn't stoop to the theatrics of tearing up the document like Lotor had. Instead she slid the paper back towards the lawyers, clearing her throat for attention. "I won't have my planet be mined dry of all it's resources. Nor will I allow my people to be enslaved. However, I will allow for the people of Doom to coexist peacefully along side the people of Arus."

The lawyers were making protesting noises, exchanging worried frowns when Lotor spoke. "Instead of forcing people to do our work, I think we should offer up a job program that allows some of the citizens of Doom to join the Arusians out on the field. Of course, any who applied, be they Drule or Arusian would be well compensated for any work that they do."

Another side long glance at Lotor, pleased by his words. "Also, Arus must be allowed to continue it's relief program to aid our sister planet Pollux." She left off mention that Pollux was in such bad shape because of Doom's attacks against it.

"Once Pollux submits to us, of course that will be allowed." The dark green Drule said, his hand busy as he wrote down her demands.

"Submit?" Allura looked at Lotor, alarmed.

"Allura, you cannot negotiate for a planet you do not rule." Lotor whispered to her, and she frowned. But before she could speak, the dark green skinned lawyer was talking, tongue flicking out nervously like a lizard's.

"There is the matter of the robot to consider. King Zarkon is most eager to see it set to use for Doom."

"I will not have my father's creation used as a weapon to attack people!" Allura said, nostrils flaring. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Lotor's hand on her knee, giving her a squeeze.

"It's either that or dismantle it." Said the third lawyer, and Allura made a shocked sound.

"No!"

"Allura." Lotor said, voice a soothing sound. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"No." She repeated more sedately. "My father's creation will not be dismantled. Nor will it be used as an instrument of conquest. Find another use for it." The lawyers began conversing amongst themselves, casting furtive glances at the princess. After a few more minutes of talk, they offered a tenuous suggestion.

"Would the princess object to allowing Voltron to be set on troublesome planets to maintain peace?"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Allura said, trying to work the angles in her mind. "Provided there is no excessive show of force in keeping the peace."

"We'll have to run this by King Zarkon." The black haired woman said, but Lotor shook his head no.

"This is my marriage we are negotiating for. I get the final say." A slow smile that revealed his fangs was flashed at the lawyers, Lotor looking very dangerous at the moment.

"All right...let us continue." The green skinned lawyer said, a nervous look in his eyes. Allura bit back a sigh, realizing it was going to be a very long morning.

--

I cut the negations short cause I think I was sucking it up too badly. ;-p We'll just leave it to imagination what other demands Allura had!

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

The negotiations had taken all morning, and quite a bit of the afternoon too. They had to take frequent breaks as the lawyers argued amongst themselves, heated debates over the finer points of the treaty they were composing. Allura proved to be a shrewd negotiator, working out a deal that would guarantee Arus continued to prosper under Doom's watchful eye. Her people would be treated humanely, Allura was firm on this, refusing to allow any hints of slavery to touch the planet.

Some concessions had to be made on her part, Allura reluctantly agreeing to a step down in power among the kingdoms of Arus. Her aunt, the Queen Orla would no longer be the next in line for the planet's throne, indeed the woman would be fortunate if she was allowed to continue governing her small providence. Drule nobles and high ranking military men would be stationed on the planet as part of a new government, one that ultimately differed to King Zarkon.

As of now, Arus would be stripped of it's military forces, left to depend on Doom for it's protection. In time if the people proved themselves loyal to their new rulers, they would be allowed to join Doom's military and fight for the glory of the Doom empire. Arus' weapons were to be powered down, their castles made to bear Doom's banners. It was unfortunate that the lions themselves, needed to remain on Planet Arus, but at least the Voltron Force would no longer be a problem.

Lotor smiled to himself, as he popped a juicy berry into his mouth, the remains of the day's lunch scattered across the conference table. Part of the deal he had worked out with Allura was the immediate disbanding of the Voltron force. It went without saying that the princess would no longer pilot blue lion, her place now being at Lotor's side. The four remaining pilots were to be shipped off to Galaxy Garrison, assigned new posts. They could continue with their military careers, or seek to escape into a life of civilian duty. Either way, they would be out of Lotor's hair, no longer able to interfere with his plans.

Lotor glanced at Allura, who was studying the new set of documents before her. A pen was in her hand, tapping lightly against the table top as a sign of her nervousness. Lotor spoke, his voice amused. "Come now princess. No matter how hard you stare at those papers, and for how long, the writing won't change."

"I know that." Allura said quietly, but still she hesitated to add her signature beneath Lotor's.

"Then whatever are you looking for?" Lotor asked, noticing she had barely touched her meal.

"I just want to make sure there is no surprises." Allura explained, eyes still staring at the document.

"You don't trust my father's lawyers." Lotor stated, and Allura gave a quick nod of her head. "Allura...I can assure you. There is nothing added to this treaty without your consent. I wouldn't jeopardize my chance to marry you at long last." Still she didn't sign the paper, Lotor fighting the urge to take hold of her hand, and force the signature out of her. "What more do you want?" Lotor asked her, hand smoothing back his hair in exasperation. "You've gotten the best deal possible for your people."

"If only I could say the same about me." Allura whispered, Lotor's sharp hearing picking up her soft words. Annoyance flashed within him, Lotor biting back a growl. The lawyers were exchanging looks, surely wondering about the angry look that had crossed his face. Only Allura could hurt him like this, only she was capable of speaking words that left a sharp ache in his chest.

"Just sign the damn paper." He barked out the command, seeing her stare at him wide eyed. He gazed back at her, trying to soften the look in his eyes, though his jaw remained set at a stubborn angle.

She seemed to sense his mood, realizing the time for delays was at an end. With a heavy sigh, she uncapped the pen, black ink scrawling out her name in neat cursive. Before she could regret her actions, Lotor snatched the document out from under her hand, not even giving the ink time to dry.

"Here." He said, practically throwing the thick sheaf of papers at the lawyers. "See that copies are immediately made. And start a transmission to Arus, the Federation,

and Garrison. Let them feast their eyes on the treaty and the terms laid out within."

"Yes sire." The three lawyers nodded as one, quick to collect the document from the table.

"And congratulations on your impending marriage." Added the woman, eyes glancing from Lotor to Allura. "May you both be happy."

Lotor could see Allura was anything but, sitting sadly at the table, pen still gripped tightly in her hand. Her eyes were downcast, staring at the table top, leaving Lotor to wonder at her thoughts. It should have been a moment of victory for him, but now Allura's sad mood only served to agitate him, leaving Lotor in an increasingly foul mood. He wondered what it would take to lift her spirits, Lotor displeased that his attempts to make amends with her by negotiating a good treaty for her planet had failed.

"Come Allura." Lotor placed a hand on the back of her chair, fingers brushing against her hair. "We're leaving now."

"O...okay." She said, at last setting down the pen. She eased back her chair, metal legs grinding on the floor as she stood. He didn't wait for her, already moving towards the door, stepping out into the hallway with a brooding expression on his face. Servants bowed, but Lotor barely noticed them, too consumed with thoughts of how to get Allura to cease her moping.

She was following close behind him, he could smell her perfume, hear her light footsteps on the tile. She wasn't speaking, Allura seeming not to care to initiate conversation with him. He was no better, his mood leaving him silent and angry. They passed through the corridors that led to his chambers in total silence, Lotor ushering

her back inside his rooms.

The dining table was still set out, an untouched bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ground ice. Lotor had intended to offer it to Allura in celebration of the treaty being signed, but he instinctively knew she would be in no mood to partake of it's sweet nectar.

Allura stepped into view, face looking uncertain as she glanced at him. He wondered if his silence bothered her, wondered if he should say something to set her at ease. But he feared his tongue would only prove acidic to her, Lotor finding it hard to be civil at the moment.

Allura maneuvered herself over to the divan, perching on the very edge of the cushioned seat. She smoothed her skirt down, folding her hands together. She was watching him now, eyes following his every movement as though it was the greatest of interest to her. Normally Lotor would have been thrilled by the attention, his fondest wish to be the center of her world. Now it just served to let him become more aware of her silence, Lotor letting out an all too loud sigh.

"Allura..." He began at the same moment she spoke, his name on her lips.

"Lotor..."

They looked at each other in surprise, the tension breaking between them. "How's your chest?" Allura asked, causing Lotor to glance downwards. He could see the gauze through the opening in his shirt, the white bright against the black material.

"It's fine." He said at last, touching a hand to it.

"Have you been taking care of it?" She asked, and he couldn't help smiling.

"Why Allura, is that concern in your voice?" He saw her flush, just the barest hint of a blush. "I could probably use a clean bandage." He continued, walking towards his desk. "Will you help me with it?"

"All right." He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye, the princess unfolding her hands. Retrieving fresh gauze from a drawer in his desk, Lotor approached her. Their fingers touched, just the tips as he deposited the gauze into her hands. She held onto it, watching as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sit down." Allura ordered, shifting on the divan. He complied, leaving his removed shirt draped across the curved backside of the divan.

Allura perched behind him, fingernails touching his back. Carefully, she began pealing the gauze, the white cotton trying to stick to his wound. The piece across the injury came away dirty, blood and a hint of yellow soiling the bandage. Lotor frowned, wondering if his chest would retain a scar.

"You're lucky it wasn't any deeper." Allura murmured, stretching clean gauze across it.

"Any deeper and your Captain would have carved out my heart." Lotor told her, tone matter of fact. "Would that have made you happy?"

"I've never wished for the death of anyone." She sounded affronted, it leaked into her actions, Allura pulling the gauze too tight.

"Not even my father's?" He asked, noting her silence. It spoke volumes to him, revealing that though she might try to deny it, even Allura harbored a little darkness to her.

"There..." Her hands left him, the gauze secured into place around his chest. "I'm done."

He twisted halfways, catching hold of her hand. "Thank you." She merely nodded, leaving the conversation up to Lotor to continue. He cast about the room, trying to think of what to say to her. "Allura..." His eyes landed on his computer, blinking a signal of new messages. "Come with me."

"Where?" She wanted to know.

"Not far." He was standing, an idea having taken root in his mind.

"All right." Allura said, easing off the divan. With a mysterious smile, Lotor guided her across the room, urging her to sit before his computer console. He leaned into the back of her chair, arms reaching around her so that his fingers touched the key pad.

Allura watched carefully, but Lotor had no fear of her memorizing his log in information. There was simply no way for her to read it, encoded in an ancient Drule dialect that had formed the basis for the language as it was known today. The computer beeped, confirming what he had typed, the black screen melting away to greet them with Allura's smiling face.

He glanced at the princess, seeing her raise eyebrows at the sight of his screensaver, but other than that there was no reaction. No matter, Lotor knew his next move was guaranteed to get one, the prince typing a number he was all to familiar with. More beeps and hums from the console, the call being put through. The screensaver was replaced with a picture of a shield, a house crest that had golden lions in their corners.

Allura drew in a sharp intake of breath, staring at the screen as a voice intoned, "One moment please."

"Lotor...what are you doing?" Her question was a whisper, her eyes frozen to the monitor. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" He teased, his face to the side of hers, lips brushing her ear. She didn't seem to notice, too caught up in her shock.

Before she could answer, the crest faded away, a pale faced human appearing on the screen. His eyes widened as he did a double take, his hand snapping automatically to his forehead as he saluted the royal pair. "Princess Allura!" A second's hesitation before he acknowledge Lotor. "Prince Lotor!"

To the back of him the command center of Castle Arus could be seen, the proceedings coming to a halt as the people stopped and stared. They were elated to see their princess, even if their joy was somewhat soured to see the Prince of Doom hanging over her. Lotor couldn't resist smirking, keeping his arms around Allura though he had no reason to touch the keypad any longer.

"Tyras." Allura said, Lotor not surprised she knew her people by name. "Please...is Coran there? I'd..." A glance at Lotor who gave a quick nod. "I'd like to speak to him."

"Yes, at once Princess Allura!" Tyras said, fingers flying over his key pad. "He's in the conference room."

"The conference room?" Allura frowned, and Tyras hastened to explain.

"There's been an emergency meeting called between all the rulers on Arus."

Allura's brow drew together in worry, Lotor whispering in her ear. "They probably called it upon receiving an electronic copy of the treaty. You needn't worry so."

"How can I not..." Allura sighed, hiding her impatience well as they waited to be transferred.

Soon the call was connected, the command center fading away as a room with a large oak table was seen. Coran stood up, a play of emotions creeping over his face. He was very happy to see Allura, but most displeased at the circumstances that led to her calling home. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Lotor, mouth opening to speak. But before he could, he was pushed to the side, the anxious face of the woman Lotor recalled grabbing in the forest, replacing Coran's.

"Princess!!" Her heavy accent mangled the word, her eyes filling with tears as the woman began to blubber and moan about her baby's safety.

"Nanny!" Allura cried, a smile on her face, though her own eyes looked a little wet.

"How are you doing?!" The woman asked, dabbing at her eyes with the edge of her apron. "Is that fiend treating you all right?"

"That fiend has a name." Lotor muttered, and the woman looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"You get away from Allura right now!" Nanny demanded, a hand raised as she shook her finger at the screen. "And forget about this nonsense of her marrying you! You're to release her at once!"

"Is she always this bossy?" Lotor asked, amused. Allura didn't bother to respond, though her lips twitched slightly as she gazed at her nanny. The woman's mouth fell open in shock, Lotor not bothering at all to be quiet as he spoke. But before she could get out an indignant reply, she was pushed out of the way by three very anxious males.

"Allura!" They chorused as one, and her smile grew bigger.

"Lance! Pidge! Hunk!" The warmth and happiness of her expression actually made Lotor see green. He didn't like that those three fools could inspire such feelings in his beloved princess' heart.

"Hang in there princess!" The brown haired youth said. "We'll find a way to save you from Lotor!"

"Yeah!" The small one with glasses agreed, then bent out of view of the screen. When he straightened up, he was covered in mice, two perched on the top of his head, while another two sat situated on his shoulders. They squealed and chattered excitedly at Allura, their eyes wide and shining with happiness.

Allura gave an honest to goodness giggle at seeing the tiny creatures, clasping her hands together before her as though she would contain her glee. The fattest of the men smiled at her. "It's good to hear your laugh princess. Things haven't been the same without you around."

"Hunk...I've missed you. Missed you all." Allura said, and then frowned. "Where's Keith?" The three youths exchanged glances, and then disappeared from view. A heated conversation was heard, the sound of a struggle and then Keith appeared on the screen, eyes angry as he looked at Lotor. He all but ignored the princess in favor of speaking to the prince, Keith's voice low with barely contained fury.

"Lotor. You haven't won, not by a long shot."

"Oh?" He asked, amused. "From where I stand, it certainly looks like I've won. I have the beautiful princess Allura as my bride to be, Arus is to be annexed into the Doom Empire. Even Voltron is at my beck and call. So tell me, captain, just what gives you the idea that I am anything but the victor in our long standing feud?"

"You still have to get her to the altar." Keith retorted, a tick in his jaw. "A lot could happen between now and then!"

"Indeed." Lotor said, voice so cold icicles formed around the edges of it. "You're welcome to try and stop the wedding captain. But I'm afraid you'll have to do it without the assistance of Voltron. Haven't you heard? You're to return to Garrison at once."

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" Keith said, hands curling into fists. "You may have control over Arus, but you don't have control over me!"

"Keith!" hissed Coran from off screen.

"No let him talk!" urged Red Lion's pilot.

"Then you will be declared a trespasser on Arus soil." Lotor sneered. "I'll have you arrested immediately, thrown into the dungeons!"

"Lotor no!" Allura protested, turning to look at him, her eyes alarmed.

"It's his choice Allura." Lotor pointed out. "He can either return to Garrison a free man, or spend his days rotting in a jail cell somewhere." Keith bristled in the background, seeming to grow agitated every time Lotor spoke to Allura. His eyes twinkled, Lotor thinking to push the captain over the edge. "Allura..." He said seductively, reaching a hand to touch her face.

His fingers barely made contact with her skin, and already Keith was shouting. "Keep your paws off of the princess!" He stepped forward as though his intent was to leap through the monitor and pummel Lotor.

The prince wanted to laugh, delighted by the captain's reaction, his fingers continuing to stroke Allura's cheek. "Careful captain, your blood pressure is rising."

"Keith calm down." Allura begged quietly, blue eyes pleading with him.

"I...I'm sorry Allura." Keith said, then turned his back to the monitor. "I just can't stand seeing him gloat." Lotor snickered, knowing he was doing more than gloating. "Don't worry...I won't let you marry that monster."

"It's over Captain. Accept it." Lotor said, and was pressing forward, disconnecting the transmission. Allura immediately tried to jerk away from him, Lotor grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to remain seated.

"And just what was the point of that little debacle?" She demanded, turning to glare at him over her shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I thought calling home would make you happy." Lotor sighed, still holding onto her. "I didn't expect the former captain of Voltron to be so...combative."

"He was only that way cause you goaded him into it!" Allura snapped.

"No, you're wrong." Lotor said. "You saw him, he was spoiling for a fight. He needed a target for his anger, I just happened to be convenient."

"Right...convenient." Allura sneered.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Allura." Lotor told her, and stepped away from her chair. As much fun as it had been to upset the captain, Lotor was truly sorry Allura's reunion with her friends hadn't gone better. He had meant to give her a gift, a show of his generosity in allowing her to talk with them. Instead of being grateful, she was angry, words peevish as she spoke to him.

"Can..." He watched her compose herself, trying to stuff down her anger. "Can I call home again soon?" She managed to sound hopeful, turning to look at him now.

"Yes, perhaps." Came his answer.

"When?" She wanted to know.

"In a day or two." Lotor finally said. "After they've had time to adjust to the information in the treaty."

She let out a breath of air, a deep sigh of relief, her eyes closing briefly. "Thank you Lotor."

He nodded, just as a knock sounded on the door. "Prince Lotor?" came the muffled voice, Lotor walking towards it. The metal whooshed open, revealing one of Zarkon's private guards, the man dressed in bronze armor. "Prince Lotor, sir!" A salute then, the man standing at rigid attention.

"At ease." Lotor said, the solider relaxing only slightly.

"Your father bids you to come see him at once." Announced the soldier.

Lotor sighed. "Very well." He went to retrieve his shirt, slipping it on over his bandage. "I won't be long." He promised Allura, who merely nodded at him. The soldier was practically vibrating with impatience, eager to lead Lotor to the king. Lotor wondered what the old blowhard wanted, reasoning to himself he probably found something to

bitch about in the treaty.

At least he was led to his father's private chambers rather than the throne room, Lotor relieved to know he wouldn't get a public dressing down. The soldier opened the door, gesturing for Lotor to enter. The prince did so, looking around with interest. He hadn't been in his father's private quarters in years, not since he was a lad of ten. He could remember the last time all too vividly, Zarkon setting him on his knee, telling him it was time for him to attend the Drule military academy.

"Father?" Lotor called out, and a chair swiveled around, revealing Zarkon's tall frame. In his lap sat a sheaf of papers, bearing an official seal.

"You let that bride of yours cloud your judgment." Zarkon commented, tossing the document onto the table. "I can't quite tell...are we the conquerors, or the

conquered?" He shook his head, chair creaking as he leaned back. "I wanted to make an example of Arus. After the years of trouble they caused me, the loss of face

before our peers, and instead I find you coddling them!"

"We've negotiated worse deals in the past." Lotor said defensively. "And for planets that proved more troublesome than Arus. Demos comes to mind."

"I distinctly recall us being made a laughing stock of the Drule Empire for the Demos incident." Zarkon said, a scowl on his face.

"Ah, but this time we have Voltron." Lotor was quick to reply. "No one would dare laugh at us so long as we control that robot."

"True." Zarkon gave a slight nod of his head. "Your bride may have been able to limit our usage of the weapon, but she failed to think of one thing." A smile then, all fangs as he grinned. "She never forbade us manufacturing copies of Voltron." A laugh then, one Lotor dutifully mimicked. "Think of it Lotor, an army of Voltrons, all at our beck and command!"

"It will take time to build an army of them." Lotor pointed out when the laughter subsided.

"Aye. It may be well beyond my lifetime to see. But for you...and your heirs, it is possible." Zarkon looked very pleased indeed. "Somehow you managed to insure the family legacy will flourish, our name handed down through time as Doom prospers and expands. With an army of Voltrons we will be an unstoppable force!"

"Yes father." Lotor said, thinking it had been a long time since he had seen his father look so happy.

"You've done very well indeed." Zarkon said, coming close to praising Lotor. "I think a reward is in order."

"I have all the reward I could ever want." Lotor said, thinking of Allura.

"Ah, don't be so hasty my son." Zarkon grinned. "You haven't even heard what it is." He flipped open the arm rest, revealing a panel set with a multitude of buttons. His clawed finger tapped out a sequence, an image of Arus appearing. Lotor raised a brow, confused by the display.

"I give this to you." Zarkon said, keen eyes watching Lotor for his reaction. "To mold this planet in Doom's image. You are to depart for Arus after the wedding, with your bride of course." Zarkon added slyly. "Call it a...working honeymoon."

"But what about Planet Pollux?" Lotor wanted to know. "What about the other planets we are in the midst of trying to capture?"

"Leave those in the hands of your commanders." Zarkon said. "I'm giving you some much needed time off. You can get to work on making me grandchildren."

Lotor hid a frown, not sure he wanted to share Allura with children anytime soon. But to Zarkon he smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, father. Thank you for your generous gifts."

"I'm sure you're eager to get back to your bride to be." Zarkon said, intent on dismissing Lotor from the room. "Be sure to bring her around later. Let her see some of the sights Castle Doom has to offer." An evil smirk then, Zarkon barely containing his laughter. "I'm sure it'll make her all the more grateful to return to Arus." Zarkon winked at Lotor, the prince realizing this was Zarkon's own attempt to help Lotor with his courtship of the princess.

"Yes father." Lotor dropped into a bow, Zarkon giving a negligent wave of his hand. Soon Lotor was back in the hall, a frown on his face as he made his way back to his chambers. He wasn't eager to return Allura to Arus, even with the two of them tied together by marriage. He much rather they remain here on Doom, thinking to keep her isolated from friends and family, and wear her resistance down as he courted her.

_I'll just have to work harder._ Lotor thought to himself. _She's bound to be unable to resist me for much longer._ If only he felt as confidant as those words would leave one to believe...

--

To Be Continued!

I think I'm gonna switch to updating this story twice a week now. :D

Michelle

Female'wraith, aw thanks for all the faves. Yes, I agree they do make a cute couple. I thought it best to go show something else cause I was really struggling with the negotiations. Plus, lawyers are so far out of my experiences, I worried I wasn't doing a good job with the legal aspects of the whole process. I figured better to cut it short, rather than bore everyone with my lame attempts at making it sound like I know what I am doing! '' Arus would be so screwed if I was the one who had to work out a good plan for the planet and people.

More love scenes are definitely planned. Maybe too many. I worry about the second half of the story, if it will be too adult to post on fanfic net. I've got until they get married though to figure it out. Changes to Doom, hmm...I wonder...ha ha ha I think Zarkon needs to drop dead before she can change that place! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Her fingernails drummed a beat on the armrest of her chair, tapping away as a sign of her agitation. The console screen before her had faded to black, only an occasionally beep was heard, letting her know a new message had arrived. Not that Allura was privy to it's contents, finding any burgeoning signs of curiosity were squashed by the impasse of the unknown password.

Allura let out a deep sigh, swiveling her chair around so that she faced away from the computer. A quick glance around the room did little to pick up her mood, Allura finding little in the way of entertainment. It was maddening, this room's lack of distractions, Allura longing for something to do. She wasn't used to being idle, always there was work for her to do on Arus, papers for her to read, documents to sign.

Allura never, ever thought she'd miss the stacks of paperwork that always covered her office desk, but now even the most boring of documents would be a welcome relief. If only to break the monotony of sitting bored, all alone in Lotor's chambers. This waiting for him, she found it to be slow torture, Allura almost looking forward to the prince's return.

She almost wanted to laugh, having never imagined there would come a time where she would want to be around Lotor. But with no friends or family to surround herself with, he was rapidly becoming her only lifeline in the darkness that was Planet Doom. It was a dependence she did not want, Allura feeling a white hot flash of anger inside her as she cursed Lotor for taking her away from everything she had ever known or loved.

Her head bowed, Allura resting it on the palms of her hands, feeling the start of a headache that began as an ache behind her eyes. Stress was surely the cause, Allura wondering how she could ever hope to survive among Lotor's people. So far she had seen little to endear themselves to her, Allura finding their ways to be horrific and alien to her in nature.

Her thoughts turned to the desolate wasteland that Doom inhabited, and she despaired at the thought of never seeing a blue sky again. She would wilt like a flower if she didn't get to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. This planet would be the death of her, she was sure.

Such depressing thoughts were still on her mind when Lotor returned, Allura lifting her head up at the sound of his entrance. His golden eyes were filled with concern as he looked at her, Lotor stepping towards her.

"Allura?" He asked, voice soft. "Are you unwell?"

"It's nothing." She lied, tolerating a brush of his hand against her forehead, the man testing the temperature of her skin. "I'm just a little tired."

"Do you need to rest?" Allura imagined she could hear a slight bit of anxiousness to Lotor's tone, and she shook her head no. "Are you sure? I know you humans require more sleep than we Drules."

"Don't want to sleep." Allura said, hastening to explain. "I'm afraid my mind won't switch off just yet."

"All right." Lotor said, Allura grateful he wasn't pressing the issue. "Are you up for a bit of entertainment?" She wondered what kind of expression she made, Lotor

chuckling at seeing it. Her head nodded quickly, Allura eager to escape boredom's grasp.

Grinning, Lotor reached for her hand, pulling her to stand. He didn't let go of her, content to remain clasping her small hand in his. Allura said nothing, not attempting to draw back, realizing she was slowly getting used to Lotor's constant handling of her. In the days that followed her capture, the prince was always finding a reason to touch her, be it her hair, her hand, or her back.

She was being conditioned, she realized. Taught to tolerate his touch, and the thought almost made her stop in her tracks, ready to pull back from him. It must have shown on her face, Lotor glancing at her with a quizzical expression.

"It's nothing." Allura assured him, casting about for a subject to discuss. "What did your father want?" She wondered if she really wanted to know, Allura sure that whatever that monster, King Zarkon had had to say, it was bound to cause pain and suffering towards others.

"Nothing really." Lotor said at last, leading her out of the room. "He just wanted to congratulate me...us on our impending marriage."

"You mean gloat over Doom's victory over Arus." Allura clarified, frowning.

"No, not as much as you'd think." Lotor replied. "And it's all in part thanks to you, Allura."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" laughed Lotor. "You negotiated too well, my father is most distraught over the lost opportunities Arus offered us."

"I'm sure he'll find other planets to use and abuse in Arus' place." Allura said sourly.

"Well, yes..." Lotor agreed, expression serious as he looked at her. "We will finally recoup all the losses Voltron has caused us. Planets will be reclaimed, new ones conquered, and all for the glory of the Doom Empire."

"Do you not ever get tired of this Lotor?" Allura asked him, her eyes studying his face intently. "When will enough be enough? Surely your people have enough planets that life as they know it can be sustained!"

"Ah but it's a bit more than seeing to the needs of my people at this point Allura. To keep us fed, we must hold onto the planets we have, and that takes power." Lotor pointed out. "Power, wealth, time...it all goes together. You've seen with your own eyes how we have had to struggle to hold onto the planets we already have, how their losses weakened Doom."

"But..." Allura was quick to counter. "The more planets you go after, the more you encourage others to fight you."

"Come now Allura!" A short burst of laughter from him, Lotor shaking his head no. "They would fight us regardless. Such is the manner of the universe. If Doom wasn't around, someone else would rise up in our spot. Demos perhaps."

She frowned at him. "So you think that makes it all right? That just because there must exist someone to fill the position of conqueror, that it should be Doom?"

"Why not Doom?" Lotor asked, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "We have the need, the drive to do it, and we do it well." A smirk then, Lotor pleased with his kingdom's accomplishments. She stared at his profile, frustrated at the way the discussion was going. "Allura...as much as I am enjoying this debate with you, I simply must insist we drop it."

"Why?"

"Because neither one of us will yield their position." Lotor explained. "It is an effort in futility to discuss such things. Doom will always set out to subjugate others. That's simply fact, and as my bride to be, it is best you learn to accept that."

Allura fell silent, letting him lead her through various the twists and turns of the maze that was Castle Doom. Corridor after corridor looked the same, leaving her to wonder how the prince even knew where he was going, Allura unable to make out any marks that distinguished the hallways from one another. She would be hopelessly lost on her own, Allura quick to realize that if she somehow managed to sneak away from Lotor, she'd still have no hope of finding her way free of the castle.

Such thoughts made her sigh, Allura's pace slowing down noticeably. That earned her another concerned look from Lotor, the prince halting mid stride to peer into her face. "Are you sure you're not unwell?"

"Really I'm fine." Allura replied, then offered up a gesture of her hand. "Just wondering how your people manage to find their way around this gloomy place."

"Ah..." Lotor made a noise of understanding, resuming their walk. "I suppose I could say magic and leave it at that but..." He paused just before the corridor turned, placing her hand against the wall just about level with her head. His fingers pressed down gently against hers, allowing Allura to feel the groove marks carved into the stone. "Drule symbols." Lotor explained, Allura's fingers still caressing the marks. In the darkness they were impossible to see on the black marble, leaving one dependent on touch alone.

"You don't use these though, do you?" Allura pointed out, glancing at him. "I've yet to see you stop and touch the wall."

"Very astute of you." Lotor noted, hand taking hold of her arm. "No, I don't need to rely on them. When you've walked these corridors as often as I have, you find yourself intimately familiar with them."

"You're counting turns." Allura realized, as he led her around the corner. "We've made how many now? Six, seven?"

"Eight...and we've got three more to go." Lotor answered. Allura nodded, trusting his word on this. She couldn't help but marvel at the discipline it must have taken to become so familiar with the castle, wondering what drove Lotor to develop this talent. She wondered if she would ever become so adept at moving around Castle Doom, Allura stifling a shudder to think she would be here long enough for that to be the case.

"Lotor...Just where are we going?" She had noticed the farther they got from his chambers, the more people they ran into. Drules were starting to appear in droves, dressed in their finest of ensembles. They lurked about in the hallways, pausing to peer curiously at the prince and princess, golden cat's eyes calculating as they whispered to their companions.

Others walked in the direction that Lotor led her in, some taking a leisurely stroll, others moving as though in a hurry. Human slaves were sprinkled among the Drule nobles, tending to their needs, serving them refreshment or being used as chairs. Allura was relieved to see that aside from being sat on, the slaves seemed better treated here, at least none were being beaten or worse. She whispered a thankful prayer in her mind for that small mercy, being sure to stick closer to Lotor as they hurried past.

"We're almost there." Lotor said mysteriously, offering a smile over his shoulder. She didn't return it, an awful thought occurring to her.

"We're not...not returning to the throne room are we?" Allura asked, trying not to imagine just what sort of gruesome entertainment's the court of King Zarkon would have.

"No. We're nowhere near the throne room." Lotor assured her, Allura letting a relieved look cross her face.

"But we will be seeing my father." Lotor added, and Allura drew to a halt with a gasp.

"Your father?!" Allura shook her head, trying to draw her hand free of his grasp. "Why?!" She must have voiced her question too loud, Drules were falling silent around them, the quiet broken up by a hissed out snicker.

"He's attending tonight's coliseum." Lotor explained, though that was hardly the answer she had asked for. "We're to be sitting in his private booth." Lotor added, and Allura shook her head no.

"I can't...I can't be around him!" Protests tumbled free of her lips, Allura staring at Lotor. "I can't just sit there and pretend that everything is okay between us. That he isn't the reason for all of Arus' problems. That he didn't kill my father!"

Her voice was rising with her panic, Lotor shooting a glare at the lurking Drules, a gesture from him causing them to go scurrying out of sight. "Allura...listen to me." He captured her face in his hands, holding onto her cheeks as he made her look at him. "You have nothing to fear from him now. Our planet's differences are a thing of the past now. It's time to let go of old grudges."

"I can't just forget what he has done...what's he tried to do to me and my people, my friends. My family!" Allura tried to shake her head again, but Lotor's hands kept her from moving. "You ask too much of me!"

"Some would say I don't ask enough." Lotor muttered, her sharp hearing picking up his words. She fixed him with a wounded look and he sighed. "Allura, please. It's just for a little while. You must be seen by my people. Seen submitting before my father."

"You mean to humiliate me!" Allura snapped, voice frosty as she glared. "You mean to parade me before them as some kind of trophy!" Lotor hesitated, and she cried out. "You do!"

"I have a right to want my bride to be seen on my arm." He said at last, and she hissed at him.

"You just want to gloat over your victory over me!"

"I think I have been restrained in my boasting." Lotor said levelly, dropping his hands to her shoulders. "Allura..." He drew her close to him, the princess going reluctantly to his embrace. "You cannot avoid my father forever. Living on Doom will put you in close proximity to him. Why not make the best of it, learn to tolerate his presence?"

"I shouldn't have to." She retorted, staring glumly at his chest.

"Life is full of things we must do..." continued Lotor. "And this is one of them. Come Allura, put aside your fears, your hatred and become the noble princess once more."

She said nothing, just leaning against him as he stroked her hair. "Allura...prove them wrong, prove that Arus has not been defeated by joining me at the coliseum with your head held high."

"I really...really don't want to do this." Allura said at last, Lotor offering her a small smile in reply.

"I know." He pressed his lips against her forehead, a sweet gesture that had her blinking up at him in surprise. "You'll come away stronger for the experience."

"Somehow I doubt that." Allura murmured, allowing Lotor to lead her once more. She couldn't help but wonder if Lotor had ever had to do anything that he didn't want to do, wondering if the prince had any fears that could come close to comparing to the one she had of Zarkon.

Neither one of them was speaking, traversing the final corridor in total silence. Here there was no Drule nobility, only a handful of guards spread out against the walls. They stood at rigid attention, spears held at the ready, free hands quietly saluting Lotor as he glided by with Allura.

Doors were pulled opened before they reached them, and sound filtered into the hall. She could hear cheering, the ecstatic cries of an immense crowd of people. A few feet passed the archway of the door and the floor turned into steps, leading up a steep incline. As they climbed those stairs, the roar of the crowd grew louder, almost deafeningly so.

At the very top of the staircase, she could see a light, a sickly yellow glow that did little to chase away the gloom. She caught the scent of carnage, of foul rotting things and her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Instruments trumpeted out a tune, heralding their arrival, Lotor leading her from darkness into the light. She stood blinking for a moment, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden change. She could hear the crowd in her ears, and when her eyes adjusted, she saw Zarkon standing a few feet to the front of her. The evil King was dressed in red and black this time, rising from his seat to flash fangs at their entrance.

"Ah my son. How good of you to show yourself." Zarkon said, voice booming out loud enough for all to hear. Lotor dropped into a bow, his hand on her back to guide her into mimicking the movements. She bristled at the thought of paying homage to her father's killer, even as she struggled with the rising fear of being so close to him. This was a million times worse than the throne room, and far more intimate. Allura was close enough to make out the lines of age on the reptilian's face, see the way his lips were stained red from his drink. It looked like blood to her, Allura stifling a shiver as Lotor allowed her to pull free of the bow.

"Come closer. Allow the people to see the princess of Arus." Allura shot an alarmed look at Lotor, having no desire to step within reach of King Zarkon. But Lotor was maneuvering her forward, bringing her to stand in front of the balcony's glass pane. She nearly screamed when Zarkon placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning evilly at her. The Drules gathered in the stands leapt to their feet, a standing ovation as they cheered at the sight of her.

"Our people have waited a long time for this moment." Zarkon's voice dropped down in volume, his words clearly meant for her and Lotor's ears alone. "It may not be the total crushing of Arus that we had hoped for, but in the end victory is ours." Allura nearly sagged with relief when Zarkon's cold, clammy hand left her shoulder, the King lowering himself into the balcony's throne.

Allura found herself seated between Lotor and King Zarkon, the princess trying to be subtle as she shifted closer to Lotor's side. The prince kept a hold of her hand, giving her reassuring squeezes, Allura trying to gain strength from his touch.

"This should be a treat for you princess." Zarkon said, tone conversational, eagerness in his eyes as he stared out into the center of the coliseum.

"Oh?" Just a sound from her, but Allura was pleased she was able to manage that much of an acknowledgment to the evil King.

"Yes. You'll get to see the criteria on which we based our robeast selection." Lotor explained, in Zarkon's stead.

"And just what is that criteria?" Allura asked, and Lotor gestured at the pit below them.

"They fight to the death. We find when one's life is on the line, it brings out a certain...ruthless quality to the combatants."

"Why don't the prisoners rebel? Turn against their jailors?" She was surprised when Zarkon began laughing, a horrible barking sound as he pounded his fist on his throne's arm rest.

"There is always a chance they'll survive in the pit. They have no such guarantee if they attack my men." Zarkon answered in Lotor's place. "Those that don't fall into line, are quickly disposed of. You'd do well to remember that princess."

"I see..." Allura murmured, her attention being drawn by the sound of metal opening. A gate was rising to the left of the center pit, a magenta hued alien striding forward to the cheers of the stadium. The alien had stark black hair shaped into a jagged mohawk down the center of an otherwise bald head. His right arm carried a ball and chain, the left was deformed, resembling a large lobster claw which he occasionally snapped in the air.

On the other side of the pit, another alien was emerging, steps reluctant as it moved. It was feline in appearance, white skin with tawny fur that fluffed up around it's head. Wicked looking claws were attached to it's fingers, and a sword was sheathed to his side. The crowd's reaction was more subdued to the entrance of the feline, clearly the magenta skinned alien was the favorite to win.

A Drule servant appeared, startling Allura as he began laying out a small array of foods. Lotor and Zarkon both demanded plates to be brought to them, but Allura found she had no appetite, watching with growing dread as the two aliens in the coliseum's pit began circling one another.

"Watch closely princess." Zarkon said around a mouthful of food, gravy dribbling down the sides of his chin. "You wouldn't want to miss a moment of the fun."

The two combatants charged each other, weapons drawn. The sword slashed open a chest, only to be snatched away as the balled chain looped around the blade. It left the feline to depend on it's claws, it's white fur becoming matted with blood as it's claws dug in deep in his opponent's chest. The magenta hued alien cuffed the feline in the head with it's left hand, and quickly it was over, claw opening around the feline's neck.

Lifting the feline up off the ground so that it's feet dangled helplessly, the victorious alien roared, looking to the crowd for approval. He got in the forms of cheers, the people urging him on to finish the kill. A glance at Zarkon, showed the King leaning forward in his seat, eyes glittering with blood lust. His hand raised, thumb protruding upwards. Slowly that thumb was turned downwards, Zarkon giving his final say about the fate of the feline.

Allura's eyes were wide with horror, and she started to let out a soft cry. "No...!" But it was too late, the claw convulsed, the head severing in a spectacular show of blood. Allura bit her lip, her hand raising to her face, but she couldn't block out the memory of how the head had flown free of the body, nor could she stop the sound of bone snapping from repeating in her ears.

Zarkon's loud munching only served to further agitate her, Allura wondering what kind of monster could have an appetite after witnessing such a horrific display. She was grateful that Lotor had at least stopped eating, Allura unsure if he had no stomach for it, or if it was merely a pretense to save her sensibilities. She was grateful either way, feeling his arm go across her shoulders to hug her close to him.

Suddenly a hand was on her knee, Allura risking a look to see Zarkon was touching her. Gravy stained her dress, and Zarkon offered a twisted smile to her. "You're not eating princess. Is something the matter?"

"I find I have no appetite tonight." Allura said truthfully, noticing slaves had come out into the coliseum, laboring to drag the loser's body off the field. Zarkon noticed where her attention laid, his smile widening.

"It's a pity...but his death will not go to waste." Another noisy chomp of his food, Zarkon's eyes dancing with amusement. "I'll have my best chefs prepare his body for my feast tomorrow night."

"Father!" Lotor shouted, as Allura leapt to her feet, bile rising in her throat as she stared horrified at Zarkon. She looked closer at his red stained lips, and now she feared it really was blood that colored his mouth. Smirking, Zarkon raised a leg of some unidentifiable meat to his mouth, watching her carefully as he bit into it with relish. She nearly lost the contents of her stomach then and there, and she staggered back against the glass.

"Allura..." Lotor said, rising, reaching for her. But she ducked under his hands, and went running, past the chairs and down the stairs. Lotor shouted her name this time, and she heard him swearing in Drule, Zarkon's laughter drifting after her.

She almost slipped on the final step, catching herself at the last minute. She ran through the doorway, startling the guards who looked unsure of what to do. Lotor's voice was heard, the prince hot on her heels, chasing after her. He caught up with her quickly, just around the bend and out of sight of the guards. Allura fought him as he tried to take her in his arms, breath coming out in panicked gulps.

"Allura...calm down and listen to me!" Lotor ordered, hands grabbing at her wrists, holding them up before his chest. She shook her head, a resounding no escaping her, her struggles renewed ten fold at his capture of her hands. "It's not true!" He hissed at her, and she stared at him disbelieving. "It's not true. We are not cannibals. Gods Allura, what must you think of my people to believe that?!"

"Then why?" She gasped out, trembling against him. "Why would he say such an awful thing?!"

"To get a reaction from you." Lotor explained, and for the first time she noticed he looked furious. "He wanted to scare you, and it worked."

"It's not true?" She asked, needing to hear it from him. "You've never eaten anybody?"

"No Allura. I promise you that." Lotor said, and she relaxed some. "I may have killed, plundered and pillaged, but I can assure you I've shown the proper respect for the dead."

"...I can't go back there." Allura said, begging him to understand. "I can't be near your father, or watch any more killings. Please Lotor...take me back to your room."

"All right..." He agreed so easily, she was surprised, gratitude in her eyes. "But only if you promise to get some sleep."

"I will." She whispered, turning to follow Lotor back the way she had come. But inwardly she wondered if she'd ever be able to sleep again.

--

I don't know what the hell is up with my mind thinking of creepy ideas. ;-p Decided to end the chapter where I did, even though it wasn't to the point I originally wanted to end on. But I think I can use the idea for next chapter.

sings To Be Continued!

Michelle

4Starfox, ah yes. Though it's been a little more than just two days. I figure it took a while for the ship to arrive on Doom from Arus too. And the week is just gonna get busier for Allura. XD

Italian Marie, thank you! Hmm...Keith vs. Lotor drama well...can't make any promises. Must fight to resist spoiling. There will be at least one more Voltron Force appearance in an upcoming chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the second night he had spent away from his bed, away from Allura, giving his bride to be the comfort of mind she needed in order to sleep. Lotor wished he could say the feeling was mutual, but thoughts of her weighed heavy on his mind. She was only one room away from him, and yet he felt worlds separated them, Allura holding fast to keeping him out of her heart.

Right now Lotor would settle for simply sharing a bed with her, finding himself crouched uncomfortably on the divan, his tall frame proving longer than the length of the couch. He had tossed off most of the pillows, settling for a cushion for his head and back, a thin blanket across his legs. A heavy book was open across his legs, the pages toting advice on the art of war. But it went unread, Lotor sparing far too many glances towards the locked bedroom door.

He supposed he couldn't blame Allura for not trusting him after what he had almost done the night before, but still the open rejection bothered him. His lips gave a wry smile though no one was around to see it, Lotor reasoning he should be used to the princess' rejection after all this time. It was quite a blow to his ego, Lotor used to having women throw themselves at his feet, looking at him with adoration in their eyes. But then...Allura wouldn't be Allura if she behaved like those girls, wouldn't be the woman he had fallen in love with.

With a sigh he was settling the book next to him on the floor, determined to cease his musings and get some sleep. However, he was just settling down for the night when the screams started. He sat up startled, pillows falling off the divan, a name shouted out in reply.

"Allura?!"

She just continued to scream, and before he knew it, he was running towards the bedroom, bare feet slapping against the carpet. He banged on the door, shouting to her. "Allura, open this door!"

Scream were his reply, Lotor thinking a thousand reasons why she could be screaming. Was there an assassin hidden in his room, was she injured somehow? Rational thought left him for a moment as he threw his shoulder against the door, remembering after the jarring pain that he could simply override the locking mechanism. His fingers tapped the override sequence, impatience not enough to make him clumsy with the numbers.

The key pad beeped it's acceptance of his input, metal door sliding open with a hiss of air. Lotor immediately set foot in the bedroom, casting about for an intruder. In the dim light of the room, he saw no one but Allura, writhing in the bed, screams issuing out of her mouth.

"Allura!" He was by her side in an instant, pulling back bed covers to check on her. There was no time to admire her in her new night gown, he was seizing hold of her shoulders, giving her a little shake as he realized the princess was still fast asleep. "Wake up Allura!"

Another shake, hard enough to rattle her head this time, and her eyes snapped open. She did a half leap forward, almost tearing herself free of his hands, Lotor quickly sliding an arm around her waist to keep her on the bed. Her scream died down midway, Allura's chest heaving as she panted. Lotor noticed her skin was slick with sweat, night dress clinging to her damp skin.

"Lotor?! I...I..." She seemed barely able to speak, and her eyes brimmed with tears. With a sniffle she huddled her face against his bare chest, sniffling audibly.

"You were dreaming Allura." Lotor whispered, his other hand going to the back of her head. "It was nothing more than a nightmare." He said relieved, fingers petting her hair. She clung to him, hands on his upper arms, her whole body trembling as he held her.

He heard the sound of soft sobbing, Allura giving in to her tears. Lotor gathered her up so that she sat in his lap, hugging her to his chest. He rocked her gently, making soft soothing sounds, her head tucked in under his chin. A part of him thrilled to be holding her like this, Lotor cursing himself for being an opportunist of her tears.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, Allura needing that time to compose herself. But eventually her sobbing lessened, a change coming over her as her tears dried. He could feel it in her body, the girl stiffening in his arms. Lotor pretended not to notice, keeping his hold on her.

"Are you all right now?" He asked, and she glanced up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Allura said, voice a little broken from her heart felt sobs. "It was...was just a nightmare."

"Can you tell me about it?" He could see the idea didn't appeal to her, Allura glancing away. "It might help to have someone hear about it."

"If only that was true." She whispered.

"Allura?" He prodded her when she fell quiet, seeing her look away from him.

"It was your father." She said at last, and he frowned.

"My father?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I dreamt about him. About him and the coliseum. I kept seeing those two fighters, again and again. Kept reliving the moment when the beheading happened. And then it changed..."

"Changed how?" Lotor asked, starting to feel true regret at having brought her to that place.

"They changed. Became Zarkon and my father. I..." A lone tear slipped down her cheek, Allura's whole body shuddering. "His head went flying, just like the furred warrior's."

"Oh Allura..." Lotor said, hugging her close.

"Zarkon bathed in his blood, laughing..." She continued. Her voice broke, she was burying her face against his chest, giving in to her tears once more. Lotor honestly didn't know what to say to her, knowing it couldn't all be blamed on an over active imagination. Not when his father really had killed Allura's father.

He settled for petting her hair, Lotor feeling almost helpless in front of her tears. Allura was trembling, tiny body shivering against him. "Shhh...shhh. It's okay." He crooned to her, rocking her like a small child. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that."

She didn't ask him how, and for that he was grateful, Lotor not knowing how to protect Allura from the workings of her mind. A shuddery sigh escaped her, Allura murmuring words into his chest.

"You should have never brought me to Doom." She said, and with that she was crying again, almost wailing the next words out. "I'll die if I have to remain here in such a horrid place!"

"Allura no." Lotor pulled back to peer into her face, trying not to frown. "You're stronger than that. You won't die...you'll learn to make the best of the situation. Here with me. I'll help you..." She didn't look like she believed him, blue eyes so sad it pained him to look at them. "I'll help you." He repeated, raising fingers to trace the tears on her wet cheek.

At least she didn't push him away, eyes blinking slowly as she considered his words. "Lotor...what if I need more than you can give me?"

Now he did frown, not understanding her. "I have wealth, power, a vast array of resources. There is nothing I can't afford to buy."

"Some things even money can't obtain." She whispered back, doing a slow shake of her head. "I need my friends, my family."

"I will be your family." He hurriedly interjected, but she only spoke over him.

"I need to be surrounded by light, laughter...love..." Allura explained, eyes serious. "I cannot hope to thrive in Doom's environment, it's cold, an uncaring place, and aside from you I have yet to see any other person I can relate too."

"It's a bit early for you to decide all this." Lotor said at last, his mind thinking over the possibilities. Indeed the Drules didn't seem the ideal companions for Allura, but neither was the slaves any better. Their worlds were so different, they would only resent Allura's position of power in relation to their hopeless situation. He wondered if he could bring some women from Arus to be Allura's friends, gift to her a small entourage of hand maidens to attend to her other needs.

"I have had a lot of time to think." Allura countered. "Sometimes that's all I've had to do."

"You're bored?" He asked, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe just a little..." She admitted.

"I'll find things for you to do." Lotor assured her. "I'll bring you books and holos."

"Thank you..." She sighed. "That'll help, but it still won't change the fact that I miss my home."

He was quiet, debating with himself. Lotor had wanted to leave the honeymoon on Arus a total surprise to Allura, wanting to see her eyes light up with excitement upon their arrival. He wondered if it would be worth the wait, letting Allura torture herself with homesickness.

"We won't always be on Doom." He said at last, seeing her surprise.

"Won't we?" Allura asked. "I mean...I thought I would remain here when you leave to go attack other planets."

"I don't think I could bear to be apart from you that long." Lotor said ruefully, admitting to his weakness. "I'd much prefer you to accompany me there, than to have you remain at the castle with my father and Haggar." She paled, shivering at the thought. Even he had to admit it was a horrific thought, Lotor not trusting Allura's safety around his father when he wasn't there to protect her from him.

An unwanted flash of memory, Lotor recalling how he hadn't been able to save his mother from his father. Unconsciously his arms tightened around Allura, Lotor making a vow that with her things would be different.

"Lotor?" She was studying his face intently, eyes serious. "What are you thinking of?"

She was a little too perceptive if she had noticed a change in his demeanor, Lotor shaking his head as he offered her a small smile. "It's nothing. Just a reminder of the past."

"Won't you tell me about it?" Allura asked.

"No." Came his answer, Lotor feeling it would only serve to leave Allura more upset than she already was.

"You don't trust me with your secrets." Allura said sadly, causing Lotor to shake his head.

"That's not true." But deep down he wondered, realizing he hadn't shared much of his past with Allura. He frowned, realizing she really didn't know much about him aside from his reputation, his infatuation with her, and their encounters during the long Arusian war. He would have to change that and fast, but tonight was not the time to do it.

"Someday I'll tell you the story...but not tonight."

"All right." He was relieved she accepted that, Allura letting out a sigh and actually leaning into his chest. Her cheek pressed against his skin, and he wondered if she could hear his heart beat beating faster at the contact. He peered down at her, seeing her eyes start to close.

"Are you tired?" He asked, her eyes snapping open once more.

"Yes...but I'm afraid to sleep." Allura whispered. "I don't want to dream anymore."

"Here...I'll stay with you." He said, and he shifted so that his back was against the headboard, Allura still snuggled on his lap. His hand touched her hair, he took as much comfort as he gave, enjoying the feel of her blonde tresses as he petted her. "That way if you do dream, you'll know I'll be here, waiting to protect you."

He supposed it was a telling sign how much the bad dreams had bothered her, that she didn't protest spending the night in his arms. She merely nodded, letting her eyes fall close as she settled down for the night.

"Sleep Allura..." Lotor whispered, hearing her make a confirming sound. He continued to pet her long past the time she fell asleep, Lotor watching her face for signs of turmoil. Except for movement behind her eyelids, she seemed at peace, silent as she slumbered. Satisfied with this, Lotor allowed his head to fall back, eyes falling close as he finally gave in to sleep's seductive call.

Lotor wasn't sure how long he had slept, but when he awoke she was gone from his arms. He mourned the loss of her, wishing he could have held her for even just an instant longer. With a yawn and a stretch of his arms, he grew more alert, ears picking up sounds.

Allura emerged from the bathroom, this time dressed in a cornflower blue dress, several shades lighter than Lotor's skin. Tiny spaghetti straps held the dress up over her chest, leaving her shoulders almost bare. A darker blue sash was around her waist, tied in the back as a large bow. Slippers covered her feet, matching the sash. She looked good, refreshed from the night of rest, and though she wasn't smiling, she nodded at Lotor.

"Thank you..." Allura began, touching her fingertips together as she fidgeted. "For last night I mean..."

"It was no problem." Lotor said, offering her a smile. "I was glad to do it. I take it you slept well for the rest of the night? No more dreams?"

"No more dreams." She confirmed, relief in her eyes. "Breakfast is already laid out...I thought I would wait for you."

"I'll be there in a moment." Lotor said, pleased she wanted to eat with him. She nodded her head, than exited the room, leaving Lotor alone. He eased off the bed, the prince walking over to the dresser. Atop it;s surface lay a communicator, Lotor reaching for it now. His thumb pressed down, activating it, the communicator flaring into life with a hiss of static.

"Prince Lotor here." He said into the device, glancing at himself in the mirror. A hand was raised, brushing back his hair as he waited impatiently for a response.

"Prince Lotor sir!"

"Are the preparations well under way?" Lotor asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, sir. Operations are moving along and should be completed soon."

"Excellent." Lotor smiled to himself. "Send over Thelessa. We'll be waiting in my chambers."

"Understood sir." Lotor cut short the communication, depositing the device back into it's resting place. Smiling, and in exceedingly good sprits he went out to join Allura, who was already seated at the table. Once again his chef had prepared the finest of Arusian delicacies, breakfast items he was sure would make Allura's mouth water with hunger.

Indeed she was already eating berries, dipping them in a thick cream as she waited for Lotor to join her. Pausing to deposit a kiss on her lips, he sat down next to her, reaching for a plate. While Allura favored fruits and salads this early in the day, Lotor reached for heartier foods, piling on the eggs, meats, and vegetables.

He kept their conversation light, airy, avoiding troublesome subjects. Lotor did not want to give Allura cause to skip another meal, privately worrying about how little she had eaten the day before.

They were just finishing up eating when a knock sounded out the door, a vigorous rapping against the metal. Allura looked at Lotor, the prince pushing his plate aside. "Ah...that should be Thelessa."

"You were expecting someone?" Allura asked, watching as he strode over to the door. It opened to admit a tall Drule female, whose height nearly rivaled Lotor's. Her skin was a dark green color, her head bald except for bone ridges of a lighter green, looking very much like a human's mohawk style. She was dressed stylishly, with a wealth of jewels at her throat and on her fingers.

"Prince Lotor." She said, leaning forward to air kiss his cheeks. Lotor inclined his head in acknowledgment, and the woman continued. "Now where is this bride I have heard so much about?" Before Lotor could point out Allura, the woman noticed the princess, and let out a gasp. "Oh! Is that her?!" She went striding past Lotor, coming to a stop before Allura.

Her hands reached out, grasping Allura by the chin before the girl could protest, turning her face to the side to study her profile. "She is exquisite!" Thelessa exclaimed, turning to smile at Lotor. "You must be very proud."

Allura frowned, her words snapping out with biting force. "You speak as though Lotor himself is responsible for my looks!"

Thelessa blinked, reptilian eyes looking surprised at Allura's outburst. Lotor hid a smile, amused. "Allura, Thelessa meant no disrespect. She just needs to choose her words more carefully."

"Er yes..." said the woman, stepping back to study Allura critically. "Forgive me princess, I spoke out of turn. Well!" Her mood changed abruptly, hands clasping together in a loud clap of sound. "Now off with your clothes dear, let me see what I have to work with!

"What...?!" Allura glanced at Lotor, her eyes seeming to demand answers.

"Thelessa is the premier designer for Drule fashions." Lotor explained. "She's here to see to your wedding dress."

"My wedding dress?!" Allura repeated, hardly seeming pleased.

"Yes. You've got to have one for the ceremony." Lotor said.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll make sure you look fabulous on your special day." Thelessa clapped her hands, three short smacks, and suddenly a giggling gaggle of Drule females ran into the room, carrying dresses and swatches of material. They surrounded Allura, pulling her out of her seat, the chair toppling to the ground from her momentum.

Swatches of material were held up to her face, the servants trying to see what color best suited Allura. Thelessa was tugging at her clothes, Allura pushing back to prevent the woman from stripping her. Someone sent down a stack of bridal magazines on the table, trying to get Allura to look at the cover of the top most one.

"I'll just leave you be." Lotor said, heading for the bedroom.

"Lotor wait!" Allura cried out, but he ignored her, stepping through the doorway. He could hear the sounds of her protests being drowned out by the women's chatter, Lotor smiling to himself pleased. He trusted Thelessa's taste implicitly, sure the woman would make Allura the most stunning of visions for their wedding day.

--

To Be Continued...

--Michelle

Italian Marie, thank you. I put poor Allura through the wringer, especially on Doom. Poor dear gets to see how truly scary it is. And Zarkon is the worse! Can you blame her for shaking? I sure would!

Papa Papaltine, yes!! I bet behind the scenes that happened just like you said. And I'm sure Zarkon laughed at in his face over it. I thik Zarkon would enjoy having Allura around, just to mess with her on a daily basis. "takes the princess far far away from the king." And thank you for your kind words!


	11. Chapter 11

She was standing on a foot stool, clad only in her underwear. Allura had long since ceased blushing, resigning herself to the scrutiny of Thelessa and her servants. The Drule females had oohed and ahhed over her, marveling over her pale coloring, how smooth her skin was, and comparing her blonde hair to spun gold. They were very quick with the compliments, praising her left and right.

Allura was unused to being so openly admired, finding herself embarrassed by their over the top flattery. She tried to get them to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears, leaving her to sigh and resign herself to their adoration.

Dresses were shown to her, a dazzling array of styles, some traditional, some outlandish, and all looking very, very expensive. Such material were paraded before her, satins and silks, lace and taffeta bodices, skirts made of crinoline, even fabrics she had no name for. Colors were compared against her skin, the dress maker Thelessa quickly deciding against bright and bold colors, going for soft, subdued shades such as lavender and pale blue.

The latest dress was being drawn up over her head, Allura enmeshed in soft fabric. It was pulled down her body, Thelessa standing behind her, long fingernails carefully handling the laces of the corset, drawing it tight enough that Allura squealed. "I can't breathe!"

Thelessa chuckled, and loosened the corset slightly, the Drule speaking. "Now what do you think of this one?" Smiling servants stepped forward with a floor length mirror held between them, Allura catching sight of her reflection. She stared critically at the mirror, frowning at the bodice, finding it dipped down low, scandalously so! Her nanny would have a fit to see her breasts offered up for display, the corset molding the velvet to her like a second skin.

"It's...lovely..." Allura said, not wishing to hurt the dress maker's feelings. She tried to smooth down her skirts, but it was impossible, they were puffed up with starch, forming a round hoop around her.

"I hear a but coming on." Thelessa's smile was strained, Allura feeling a flash of guilt. This would be the tenth dress she had rejected, the princess always finding something wrong with each one. But as much as Allura lived to please others, in this one instance she was adamant about choosing a dress that suited her. It was after all, the only part of the wedding that she had any control over.

"I'm sorry. It's just not me." Allura said, hearing the dress maker's sigh. The corset was unbound, Allura quickly pulling the sexy dress off.

"Let's try another traditional one." Thelessa suggested, and a servant offered loose fitting robes to Allura. She practicality swam in the loose fitting robes, horrified to see they were similar in type to the outfits King Zarkon had worn. Light purple robes that hid her figure from view, with a darker shade making a sash that went from left shoulder to right hip.

"This is traditional?" Allura asked in disbelief, and Thelessa frowned. "Yes. It harkens back to ancient Drule civilization. All the brides used to wear this type of gown when getting married."

"I see." Allura's hands were hidden by the sleeves, indeed the only thing that could be seen of her was her head! "Um...do you have anything else?"

"One more...and if you don't like this one, I'm afraid you're out of luck princess." Thelessa said, leaving Allura to wonder what Lotor would do if she didn't have a dress picked out for the ceremony. Knowing him, it probably wouldn't delay things, he was apt to carry her down the aisle in her underwear! She'd laugh at such a thought if she didn't fear Lotor really would do it.

"All right, let me see it." Allura said, preparing herself for the worse.

A servant giggled, eyes friendly as she chided Allura. "Your tone is as though you are going to battle rather than try on a dress."

"Is it?" Allura wondered, and several of the females nodded, eyes amused as Allura blushed. "I'm sorry. Really...I don't mean to imply that." She bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything further. She doubted she could make them understand, Allura having always pictured being surrounded by friends as she searched for the perfect dress. The perfect dress for her perfect wedding, to a man that may not be perfect but one who she would love truly.

Instead she was left to settle for a wedding that was hardly her ideal, to a man she did not love. Sometimes Allura wondered why the dress even mattered, she should cease this quest, and just pick one and be done with it. After all, it wasn't like she was going to want to save it as a memento of her wedding day.

"Here princess." A servant said, a dress being carried gingerly forward. It was held up before her, Allura's eyes widening slightly as she got her first good look at the gown. Predominantly white, the dress had a sweet heart bodice, skirting the borders between daring and modest. Tiny pearls were sewn into the bodice, hundreds of them, which she stroked now, liking the feel of the beaded material against her hand. Lace was sewn along the edge of the bodice, a brilliant gold color that traveled up towards the sleeve's edges.

The sleeves were transparent, tapering down to opaque material for the wrist cuffs. The skirt flared out from the bodice, volumes of material falling all the way towards the floor in huge sweeping train that would need two pairs of hands to handle. The skirt parted in the front, lifting up to reveal an under skirt that contained a hint of a soft butter yellow color that accentuated the gold lace.

"Princess?" Thelessa asked, and Allura realized she was still stroking the pearls. "Do you want to try it on?"

"Oh yes." Allura breathed out in agreement. The dress was quickly put on, Allura staring stunned at her reflection. She was dazzled by what she saw, her lips turning upwards in her first genuine smile since being brought to Doom. "It's perfect..." She whispered, and was startled when the Drule females let out giggles. Somehow she managed to tear her eyes away from the mirror, to see the ladies smiling in approval.

"I take it you found your dress then." stated Thelessa, unable to keep the relief out of her voice.

"Yes." Allura nodded, hands once again caressing the beaded bodice. Thelessa fussed with the back, murmuring out numbers which one of her servants recorded down on a piece of paper.

"The hem will have to be shortened a little." Thelessa noted, pulling on the front of the skirts. "Wouldn't want you to trip down the aisle!" Allura barely heard her, once again looking at her reflection. Shoes were brought forth, white sandals with gold edging around the toes, fitting like a dream on her dainty feet.

"All right princess. Let's get you out of this dress." One of the servants said, breaking the spell. Allura allowed them to disrobe her, feeling far too plain without the dress to enhance her loveliness. Someone handed her her dress back, Allura slipping into the blue number wordlessly.

"Don't worry your highness." Thelessa said, the dresses being carried out of the room by her servants. "I'll have the hem done up in plenty of time for the ceremony."

"Oh?" Allura asked, curious. "When is the ceremony exactly?"

The dress maker laughed, giving her a strange look. "Surely you jest princess. Or has your husband to be kept you in the dark?" Allura just looked at her, the Drule's eyes widening. "Why...you're to be married tomorrow!" Allura nearly fell off the step stool at her words, Thelessa catching her in her arms. "Princess!"

"I'm fine." She said, pushing free of the woman's hands. "I just...just felt dizzy for a moment."

"You should rest." Suggested Thelessa, concern in her tone. "Weddings are an exciting but tiring time."

"I will." Promised Allura, going to sit down on the divan. "Thank you for your concern."

"Please. Do not mention it." The green skinned Drule said, and with that she was bowing to Allura. "Good day your highness." With that she turned smartly, and exited the room. The door swooshed shut, and Allura sighed, resting her head on a pillow as she stared sightlessly off into the distance. She couldn't believe it. By this time tomorrow she'd be married!

She was rapidly going into a state of shock, her cheeks paling as she thought about being permanently tied to Lotor and Planet Doom. It was all too sudden, she didn't like it, yet knew she had little chance of changing what was to happen. It would take a miracle to stop this wedding, and right now it appeared she was all out of those.

Sometimes, when she was all alone, she thought back on the events that had happened this past week. She thought back to how things could have been different, how she could have changed things. A million what ifs ran through her mind, what if Voltron hadn't fired those missiles, what if Lotor hadn't crash landed onto her planet, what if she had stayed in the castle like everyone had told her to.

Lotor was right, she realized. There really was no dwelling on the what ifs of the past. It would only drive her mad, make Allura curse herself for her foolishness. But neither was worrying about the future any better, Allura realizing she could scare herself witless if she wondered what life as Lotor's wife would be like. If the past two days had been any indication, it would be a very stressful and depressing time for her.

Once again she found herself wondering how she would survive, Allura thinking how strange it was that she might come to enjoy those trips to the planets Lotor thought to conquer. If only because it meant it got her off Planet Doom!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening, Lotor cautiously poking his head into the room. "Is the coast clear?" He asked with a smile. He had tried several times to come out while Allura was trying on gowns, the princess amazed to see Thelessa ordering the prince away before he could get a good look at Allura.

"Yes, they're gone." Allura said, sitting up.

"Good." Lotor stepped into the room, freshly showered, his wet hair slicked back. He was dressed similar to the day before, casual clothes that softened his appearance slightly. "Did you have fun?" Lotor asked, touching a bridal magazine that had been left out on the table.

"I wouldn't quite call it fun, but yes...it was a nice change of pace." Allura said. "Lotor...are we really going to be married as early as tomorrow?"

"Yes, Allura. We are." His words confirmed her fears, Allura sighing.

"Why the rush?"

"Allura, I think you know why." Lotor said, and she felt foolish for asking.

"You want to marry me as soon as possible in case Keith and the others come to rescue me." She said, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, that too." His tone teasing, he approached her. "But mainly it's because I have waited what feels like a lifetime to make you mine."

"You do realize.." She began, tone scathing. "That you don't own me just because we are tied together in marriage!" He frowned at her, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Marriage is a partnership, Lotor! Both people are equals!"

"I know that!" He insisted, and she arched a brow at him.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Yes!" He sounded exasperated, throwing his hands up in a wide gesture. "If I simply wanted you as my property, I'd make you part of my harem."

"Harem?!" She tripped over the word, staring at him aghast. "You have a harem?"

"Er..." Lotor had the grace to look uncomfortable. "Er yes...but it's a small one!"

She didn't know what to think, Allura's mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words. At last she spoke, tone frosty. "You cannot keep them."

"I wasn't planning too." She was stunned by his quick agreement, Lotor moving fast to speak before she did. "But what do you suggest I do with them?"

"Set them free." Was her immediate answer, Allura thinking it the obvious choice. She frowned when Lotor shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Allura, most of these women...how shall I put this delicately. Most of the women in my harem have no marketable skills, they wouldn't be able to survive in the universe if I simply released them into it." Lotor explained.

"Can't...can't you return them home?" Allura paused, a horrible thought occurring to her. "Do they even have a home to return to?"

"Some of them do not." Lotor admitted, making her sigh in frustration.

"How about...we send them to Arus?" asked Allura. "They could learn a trade there, settle down, find husbands. Raise a family."

"I suppose they could..." Lotor sounded doubtful.

"They could. And since you are the one who is their..." Allura hesitated to say master. "Keeper, you should pay for their schooling." Lotor raised an eyebrow at this, Allura quick to defend her idea. "You're used to paying for their food and clothing, are you not? Then this should be no different!"

Now it was Lotor's turn to sigh, holding his hands up in surrender. "All right. It will be done. My harem will be disbanded, the girls set free." A smirk then, Allura watching him warily as he approached her. "You will have me all to yourself. Not that you don't already hold my undivided attention."

"Sometimes I think my life would have been easier if you had hated me." Allura retorted, fighting the urge to hit him with her pillow.

"Allura, once I laid eyes on you, I knew I could never hate you." Lotor said, and she snorted in disbelief.

"You always have a smooth line to say, don't you?!" She demanded.

"It's the truth!" He protested, and she shook her head no.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to argue with you." Allura said, her words making Lotor smile.

:And I do not want to argue with you, my beloved princess." Lotor said, reaching for her hands. He pulled her to her feet, Allura looking quizzically at him. "I want to show you something."

"What?" Allura asked, and Lotor laughed.

"You always look so wary when you ask that."

"I think I have good cause to be on my guard." She pointed out with a frown. "What will it be now Lotor? More gore in the coliseum, a meeting with your father, or perhaps you want to show me Haggar's lab?"

"None of the above." Lotor replied, chuckling. "Come Allura, I can assure you that you will like this surprise."

"I will be the judge of that." Allura said, allowing him to lead her across the room. Lotor let loose with light laughter, Allura wondering how he could feel so confidant of her reaction to this surprise of his. She began quizzing him, trying to learn just what it is he wanted to show her, but the prince remained tightlipped, refusing to give her even a hint of what it could be.

"You'll just have to be patient a little longer Allura." Lotor told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Honestly Lotor...I grow weary of the suspense." Allura told him, being led around a corner. She stopped, actually recognizing the hall, or more specifically, the large double doors that were guarded by two Drule soldiers. "Lotor...what is this?" She demanded, and he turned to reassure her.

"It's just behind those doors."

"I KNOW what's behind those doors!" She snapped, stubbornly refusing to move. "It's your father's throne room!"

"Yes, but he's not here right now." Lotor said, tugging on her arm. "Allura, don't make me carry you in there." That got her moving, if only to preserve her dignity. Lotor kept a tight grasp on her arm, making sure she didn't try to flee. The soldiers hurried to open the doors, and this time there was only the soft murmur of voices to greet them, people hurrying back and forth across the floor.

Lotor ushered her inside, Allura peering about curiously. It was empty of the nobles, only Drule servants and a select few human slaves ran about the room. The room itself was being transformed, white drapery having been hung from pillar to pillar, and a long rug of royal purple was laid out across the floor, covering the tile from doorway to dais.

Long tables were laid out, their cloths white with purple and gold designs on them. Silverware covered the tables, place settings arranged across it's surface. At intervals there was bouquets of flowers, which upon closer inspection were revealed to be fake. The colorful flora was made of silk, the expensive material bunched up and folded to resemble roses and tulips.

Rows of pews were between the tables, situated across the middle of the floor, a divide between them for two, maybe three people to pass by. Off to the side, a servant fiddled with a machine, the hiss of air heard as he blew up one balloon after another. Whenever enough were made, he would tied a string around them, making a bouquet of six or seven balloons, white, gold, and purple mixed together. Servants would carry off those balloons, rising to tie them high up on the walls.

In the corners of the room, cameras were set up, ready to catch the proceedings on film. Allura stepped away from Lotor, eyes wide as she looked around, spinning in place slowly. "Lotor...is this what I think it is?" He nodded, his smile showing how pleased he was with himself.

She began pacing along the pews, Lotor a shadow behind her, Allura taking in the sights, but staying out of the way of the servants. "When...when did you have time to plan all this?" She asked at last.

"I've been having people work on this night and day once my father gave his permission for us to be wed." Lotor explained. "I know it's not as...extravagant as it could have been, but I think my servants have managed quite nicely in the time frame, don't you?"

"Yes..." She couldn't help but be amazed, Allura fingering one of the silk flowers. "It's fine...no...more than fine."

"I'm glad." Lotor said, clearly relieved. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you. In fact..." He reached into his pant's pocket, searching for something. Allura watched him, eyebrows raising in surprise when he went down on one knee.

"Lotor, what are you doing!?" She asked, seeing him reach for her hand.

His eyes were serious, Lotor offering her a sincere smile. "I know it's a little late but..." His hand emerged from his pocket, a ring clutched between his fingers. Her eyes were drawn to the ring, seeing the huge diamond that was set on a gold band, surrounded by smaller crystals that were the palest of pinks. "Princess Allura, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Eyes wide, she stared at him, hand frozen in his grip. She let out a nervous titter, stuttering out a question. "You don't do things in the correct order, do you?"

He laughed, eyes alight on her face, watching her reaction carefully. "I am anything but predictable. Well, Allura? What is your answer?"

Still she hesitated, though she knew she had no choice. Sadness filled her, Allura feeling as though Lotor was making a mockery of her, and of weddings in general.

"Yes, Lotor..." She said, words feeling hollow and meaningless. "I will marry you."

A dazzling smile from him, Lotor slipping the diamond onto her ring finger. With a laugh he was standing, scooping her up in his arms. She let out a startled sound, hands flat against his chest as she tried to distance herself from him. Lotor either didn't care, or did not notice, leaning his face towards her, mouth capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

A smattering of applause broke out, the Drule servants and slaves having paused to watch the exchange. Embarrassed, Allura turned red, grateful that Lotor had the decency to break the kiss at the sound. He was all smiles as he gazed into her eyes, leaving Allura to wish she could feel even a smidgen of the happiness he felt.

--

To Be Continued.

I debated on the harem thing, but in the end decided to keep it. It's been a while since I read many L and A stories, but I don't recall any dealing with him having a harem...aside from the harem tales universe that is! ;-p

I am excited cause chapter 13 is the wedding ceremony chapter! :D "flails about in excitement."

--Michelle

Seducing Reason, hi hi. Don't worry, many more updates for the foreseeable future. :D Long story though, so I hope you stick around for the ride. I'm happy you could hear Lotor's voice for some of my lines. That's a high compliment! Oh, I saw your review for Sweet Surrender as well. Thanks for it! I think no one reviewed cause it was smutty. XD It was actually the piece that got me back into Voltron writing after a four or five year break. I had posted the work in progress on my journal, and people encouraged me to finish it...next thing I know, I not only finish it, but start a long fic for Voltron. The drabble itself wasn't meant to have any back story to it, just capture a moment in time between them.

4StarFox, yes! Allura is...well I think she could handle it on the field of battle, but seeing blood and violence just for fun is a whole other ball park. Poor dear.


	12. Chapter 12

They were still in the throne room, Lotor standing next to Allura, his arm wrapped around her slender waist. All around them, controlled chaos reigned, servants rushing to make sure everything was perfect for the big day. Human slaves labored under the watchful eyes of the soldiers, carrying a heavy plaster punch bowl towards a table. It was composed of four tiers, each one bigger than the last, so that the beverage would flow over the sides into the bowls beneath them, mimicking the effects of a water fall.

A tarp covered the ceiling, bulging slightly as it held back confetti. Once the ceremony was completed, it would split open, dropping it's contents down onto the people gathered in the pews below, showering them in glitter. Fake strands of green garland were being wound around the room's pillars, Lotor's one regret being there wasn't enough time to import real flowers for the wedding. Still he was impressed with the quality of the silk flowers that covered the table tops, they added an expensive, regal touch to the proceedings.

More servants arrived, carrying covered trays, depositing their wares onto a section of a table. They looked anxiously at Lotor, who gave a slight nod of his head, signaling he had noticed their arrival. "Ah Allura...I have one more treat for you."

"Oh?" She looked at him, eyes curious.

"I thought you might like to sample some of the foods that are going to be served at the ceremony." Lotor said, steering her towards the table. "It will be a mixture of Drule and Arusian delicacies, a veritable feast for the senses."

"All right." She agreed, and he was continuing.

"Some of my people's food takes some getting use too." A chuckle then, Lotor pulling out a chair for her. Allura sat down, folding her dress neatly around her legs, eyes intent on the covered dishes before her. Lotor sat down next to her, and with a gesture from him, the servants began uncovering the food. Delicious aromas arose in the air, tantalizing his sense of smell.

"There's so many to choose from." Allura said, amazed.

"Well, we are hosting a party that consists of almost entirely Drules." A hearty laugh from him, Lotor reaching for the plate nearest to him. It was some sort of green gelatin substance, with tiny bits of berries inside. "And my people are known for their voracious appetites."

"I see." Allura picked up a spoon, scooping up a tiny bit of the gelatin into her mouth. She made an appreciative sound, eyes wide with shock. "It's good! It tastes as though my own chef back on Arus had prepared this!"

"I'm glad." Lotor said, relieved his chefs had been up to the challenge of preparing meals from Arus. He reached for a large cut of meat, some sort of broiled steak that was rich brown in color. He cut off small pieces, giving one to Allura, who stabbed a fork into it. She gingerly took a bite, getting her first taste of what passed for cows on Planet Doom.

They only took a bite from each meal, the plates quickly being carried away with the remainders of the dish. By the time they did it to the fifth dish, Allura was frowning, setting her utensils down. "Lotor...what are they going to do with the uneaten food?"

He paused, surprised. "Disposing of it most likely. Why?"

"Dispose of it? Dispose of it how?!" Allura demanded, eyes narrowed so that she looked even angrier. Lotor could not understand the cause of her ire, the prince looking at her in confusion.

"Most likely tossed down into the garbage disposal unit." Lotor said, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. He watched her look away from him, turning to take in all the plates that were set out across the table.

"You mean all of this..." A quick gesture from her. "Is going to go to waste?! When they are people out there suffering, going to their beds hungry tonight? Unable to feed their familles?!"

"Ah..." Uneasy Lotor shifted in his seat. "As always, you are concerned with the welfare of others, princess. But really, what would be the point in offering up this fine repast to them? It would solve only to feed them for one meal, they would be left hungry for more."

"Then why don't you do something to help them permanently ease their hunger?" Her eyes were challenging, Allura's words heated. "Set up food drives, have your people who are prospering from the suffering of others donate money to help ease the plight of the planets you have conquered!"

"Allura, you ask me to do the impossible." Lotor said, and she shook her head, voice loud.

"It is not!"

"I cannot end universal hunger!" Lotor snapped, seeing Allura set her lips into a thin line of disapproval. "Allura, there is simply too many people, and not enough fertile land to feed them all. Some unfortunate sacrifices must be made."

"Those unfortunate sacrifices are people!" She countered, seeming to grow more and more agitated by his words.

"Don't you think I know that?!" A sigh followed his shout, Lotor shaking his head. "Allura...even your own planet had difficulties sustaining it's people's appetites without outside help."

"Only because your planet destroyed many of our crop fields!" Allura pointed out. "There was a time before Voltron when we couldn't even rely on importing aide from other planets...all thanks to your father!"

"Cutting off a planet's supply routes is a typical maneuver when trying to conquer a new land." Lotor said, unapologetic for Zarkon's actions.

"It's wrong!" Allura cried out, shoulders shaking with her anger. "Lotor how can you be so...so unfeeling!?"

She was blinking back tears, Lotor silent as he considered his words. He didn't want to upset her any further, but feared anything he would say would do just that. Her concern for the welfare of others was as admirable as it was annoying, Lotor holding back a sigh. "I am a realist." He said at last. "I know what can and cannot be done, and I accept it. To do any less would be a lesson in futility. Allura...you emphasized with the starving nations, but what does this emphaty get you other than hurt tears and tortured feelings?"

She wasn't saying anything, just staring at him. He smiled kindly at her, hand reaching towards her cheek. His fingers played with a stray curl, teasing it back to the side. "Let it go...just let it go. Free yourself from this unnecessary burden of worrying."

"To do that would be to change the person I am, to become someone unrecognizable to myself." Allura told him sadly. "I won't become something I'm not, Lotor."

"And neither will I change just to please your tortured sensibilities." Lotor retorted. He could see she didn't like that, Allura pushing away from the table.

"I've lost my appetite." Allura announced. "Please see that the remainder of this food goes to someone in need."

He stood when she did, Allura turning her back on him. Exasperated he turned, catching sight of an emancipated looking slave, who was eyeing the table hungrily. The slave gave a start of fright when he realized Lotor was looking at him, starting to move to resume whatever duties had been assigned to him.

"You there!" Lotor barked, pointing at the scared slave. "Come here!"

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The slave said nervously, head bowed low so that he stared at his feet as he approached the prince. From the way he was moving, it was clear the slave expected to be beaten.

Lotor raised his hand, the slave flinching but remaining before the prince, ready to take the blow. But it never came, Lotor instead clapping his hand down on the man's shoulder, not quite smiling as he guided the slave into his vacated chair. "Eat up." Lotor ordered, hearing the rustle of skirts as Allura turned, surprised.

The slave was hesitating, staring in disbelief at the food. "Re...really?"

"I gave you an order!" Lotor snapped, and the slave hastily reached for a handful of cake, not even bothering with a fork. "Now..." Lotor was looking at his shocked servants. "Gather up as many slaves as you can find. Have them partake of this meal. I won't have this food going to waste."

"Lotor..." Allura whispered his name, as the Drule servants hurried off. "...thank you..."

He looked at her now, eyes serious. "This won't make a difference, you realize that? It's only one night's meal, they will still be fighting over scraps come the next day."

"But at least for tonight they will go to bed with their bellies full." Allura said, and she reached out to touch his arm. "And for that I am grateful."

"I must be a fool for love." He muttered too soft for her to hear. Slowly, more slaves were seated at the table, their faces astonished. They moved hesitantly at first, and then began grabbing for food, rapidly stuffing their faces as though they feared at any moment they would be reprimanded for eating. They were likely to make themselves sick from the greedy way they gobbled down their meal, Lotor trying to keep from looking disgusted at the thought.

The food was quickly being demolished, the slaves not slowing down to savor the rich taste of the meal. Lotor turned away from the sight, reaching for Allura's hand. She no longer looked as angry as she had been, not quite smiling as she looked at him. Wordlessly, Lotor started to lead her away from the table, walking past soldiers and servants who were still looking at him with amazement in their eyes.

He felt like a fool, and he hoped his father wouldn't learn of his act of kindness. His father would not be amused, and liable to ridicule him in front of the court for his actions. And Lotor had had enough of such scenes to last him a lifetime!

They went to leave the room, a soldier arriving just as they reached the entrance. He was slightly out of breath, having been running, and he slid to a stop in front of Lotor and his bride. His hand went to temple in a sharp salute, the man looking relieved to see Lotor.

"Yes, what is it?" Lotor demanded, in no mood for any urgent news.

"Witch Haggar requests your presence immediately!" The soldier said, Lotor now understanding why the man had been in such a hurry. There was few Drules who wanted to be in the presence of that witch, her magic made them uneasy, leaving them frightened of her and her feline companion.

"What does that old crone want now?" Lotor asked out loud.

"She says it's urgent." Added the soldier. "Something to do with your upcoming nuptials."

"She better not have found a reason to delay the ceremony." Lotor grumbled, eyes darkening with a promise of a threat. "I swear, if she tells me her crystal ball said the planets aren't lined up in a favorable position, I will wring her scrawny neck!" He let go of Allura, glancing at her. "I won't be long my darling."

"You're going alone?" She looked relieved, and Lotor couldn't blame her for not wanting to see the witch.

"Yes." Lotor's voice became commanding, an order issuing from his lips. "Return the princess to my chambers. See that no one disturbs her."

"Yes, sire!" The soldier said, and with a glance at Allura, was moving. She paused for one instant, eyes intent on Lotor's face.

"Do not worry Allura. Haggar won't harm me." Lotor assured her, and she nodded.

"All right, I'll see you later." With that she was moving, following the soldier. Lotor also left the hall, and at the next bend, he separated from Allura, going off in the opposite direction of his rooms. He moved fast, stalking through the corridors, people hurrying out of his way as they noticed the annoyed look on his face.

Haggar made her home in the West wing of the castle, a wide array of rooms that had had their dividing walls knocked down to give her a large amount of space for her laboratory. It was always dark in the witch's den, only the flicker of an overhead light allowed a brief glow of blue to wash over the proceedings.

Her lab always smell of burnt things, the remains of magic discharged in the air. Chemicals produced a faint odor, overtaken by the many herbs that found their home in every available nook and cranny. Her laboratory was a strange mixture of science and magic, computer consoles beeping, caged creatures growling. Tubes and beakers lined her desk, and in one corner was a Drule sized tube, perfect for cloning a person.

Something slithered in a tank, a tentacle being extended, brushing it's slimy limb against Lotor's hand. It was to his credit that he didn't react by lashing out with his sword, Lotor reigning in his startled reaction. It simply wasn't worth the chewing out he would get as Haggar bitched and bemoaned the loss of one of her twisted experiments.

He went deeper into the laboratory, eyes casting about for any sign of the witch. He passed by rows of bookcases, coughing on the dust that covered the tomes, and still she did not appear. "All right Haggar, I am here!" Lotor shouted, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What was so urgent you had to summon me away from my bride?"

A cackle was heard, Lotor moving towards the sound. At last he saw her, back turned to him as she hunched over something on the table. Her brown cloak was wrapped tightly around her body, and her blue cat Coba was winding his way around her ankles, begging for her attention.

"Ah Prince Lotor. Perfect timing." Haggar said, glancing at him over her shoulder. Her eyes gleamed, two stark points of yellow in the darkness. "Come closer...I have something for you...something you have great need of."

"And what would that be exactly?" Lotor asked, moving towards her. She turned, holding a curved container, bright red liquid sloshing about the glass. "A potion?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, hardly impressed. "Haggar, you do realize I already have everything I desire. I doubt a potion can add to that."

"Ah but you don't!" Haggar replied, lips turned upwards in a smile. "You know that to be true, deep down the thing you want the most still eludes you!"

"Just what are you getting at?" He demanded, hands on his hips.

"Allura's heart." Haggar replied, a cackle escaping her. "You want the girl to fall in love with you."

"That'll happen in time." Lotor said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Haggar asked, surely trying to cause him to feel doubt. She smiled at his hesitation, shoving the potion under his nose. It smelled horrible, Lotor taking a step back to escape the smell. "With this you can be guaranteed of her heart within an instant."

"And what exactly is this concoction you proffer before me?" Lotor asked, already having a good idea of what it was.

"A love potion!" She said triumphantly. "I've finally perfected the spell!"

"How very good for you." Lotor said, not making a move to take the container from her. "But I have no use for it. I want Allura's love to be real, not manufactured."

"Then you are a fool!" barked out Haggar, annoyance and anger in her tone.

"Careful witch. Lest you go too far with your words." Lotor snapped back, his tone matching hers "Now...if that is the reason you have summoned me here, then I shall be leaving. Unless you have something else to hold my attention with."

She frowned at him, shaking her head no. He turned to leave, and she called out after him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Lotor shrugged, uncaring. "Pour it down a drain, or drink it yourself. It matters not to me! Good night Haggar."

"You're making a mistake!" She hissed, setting the potion down hard on the table. The glass clinked loudly, but did not break, liquid sloshing violently within it. "That girl will never love you! She doesn't even like you!"

"Then I shall enjoy proving you wrong!" Lotor said, laughing. But it was a forced sound, Lotor not as sure of the situation as he would have liked to be. Haggar was cursing, a muted sound under her breath as Lotor walked away.

He hurried through her laboratory, intent on returning to Allura. But inwardly he was wondering if he was doing the right thing. The love potion was a tempting offer, and one he doubted Haggar would make to him a second time. Was he turning his back on the only chance he had to ensure Allura became as devoted to him as he was to her?

He shook his head, frowning. He would just have to keep on believing she would cave in to his advances, learn to love him. It shouldn't be hard for her to do, he reasoned to himself. He was handsome, charming, skilled in bed. And even though she claimed not to be impressed by wealth and power, some part of her had to be moved by the safety and rich lifestyle he offered her.

_She'll come around._ He thought to himself, navigating Castle Doom's corridors. _Once she realizes I am the best match for her, she'll be grateful to by my bride._

It was late by the time he reached his chambers, Allura having already retired to the bedroom. He knocked on the bedroom door, pleased to note she hadn't locked it this time. "Allura? Are you asleep?"

"No, not yet." Came her answer, the girl laying on her side, head resting on a pillow. She sat up as he entered, Lotor letting dim light illuminate the room. "What did Haggar want?" She asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Just to wish me good fortune on our wedding day." The lie slipped easily off his tongue, Lotor pausing by his dresser. "Her magic has forecast that the wedding will go off without a hitch." Continued Lotor, rooting around through the drawers. "The Gods have favored us with the perfect day to get married."

"Oh..." Allura said, tone dull with disappointment.

Lotor glanced at her, hands sweeping aside shirts as he searched. "Are you disappointed? Did you hope the captain and the Voltron force would find a way to disrupt the ceremony?"

"..." She looked down at her lap, but her silence was answer enough, Lotor chuckling.

"Sooner or later, you will give up on this foolish notion of being rescued." Lotor said, his hand catching on a velvet lined box. He smiled, and withdrew it from the drawer,

slowly lifting the lid up. A necklace was revealed, gold chain polished to perfection, with jewels that would have twinkled if the light had been brighter in the room.

Snapping the lid close, he approached the bed, going to perch on the edge next to Allura. "I have something for you."

"More gifts?" She asked, glancing at the box. "Lotor...you don't have to keep giving me things. It...it won't change things between us, and only serves to spoil me further."

"But I like spoiling you." Lotor said, choosing to ignore what she had said. "It makes me happy." He held up the box before her, Allura not reaching for it. "Please...indulge me."

"All right..." Allura sighed, taking the box from his hands. He watched as she carefully opened it, hearing her gasp in surprise. "Lotor...this is...this is beautiful."

"It...It was my mother's." Lotor said, and watched as she tore her eyes away from the necklace to look at him.

"Your mother's?" He nodded. "Oh Lotor...I...I can't accept this. If it was your mother's, you should keep it."

"But I want you to have it." Lotor said, refusing to take the box back. "The necklace should be worn. And who better to wear it than the woman I love?" He watched her try to think of a reason to reject the necklace, watched her struggle to find the right words.

"Please Allura..." Lotor said, covering her hands with his. "Don't say no. Honor my mother''s memory by accepting and wearing this necklace with pride"

"Can...can you tell me about her?" Allura asked, glancing down at the necklace once more. "What was she like?"

"In a way she was very much like you. Not just in looks, but in personality. Spirited..." He smiled, thinking back on his hazy memories of his mother. "Kind and caring towards others, and when she laughed, the whole room lit up with her joy." He fought to keep from thinking of his father, trying to focus only on his mother. "She was too good for my father...so different and regal compared to him. They were world's apart...and should have stayed that way."

"Did they love each other?" Allura asked him, and he almost laughed.

"No Allura." He shook his head, hoping his expression remained blank. "They did not."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Lotor said, slowly uncovering her hands. "It's not anyone's fault but Zarkon's."

"It must have been difficult growing up with him for a father." Allura said, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes...in some ways it was. My mother made it better though. So please..." Lotor said, forcing himself to focus only on Allura and not past memories. "Accept my gift to you."

"All right." She said, hugging the box close to her chest. "I will wear it with honor."

"That's all I ask." Lotor said, leaning in to kiss her, a brief brushing of his lips against her forehead. "Get some rest Allura. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I will." She said, closing the jewelry box. She carefully set it down on the night stand next to the bed, and it was then that Lotor stood up. One last lingering look at her, and then he was turning, going to walk out of the room. He paused only long enough to switch off the lights, letting the door slide shut behind him.

--

To Be Continued.

I really, really struggled with this chapter. I just think it's the worst one, and I feel like most of it is filler. TT This one will always be unsatisfying to me!

--Michelle

Cheese, thank you! I love long reviews. :D Thank you very much for your kinds words. "grins" If you think Zarkon is cruel, wait until you see what he says to Allura in the next chapter! He's so evil...and mean...and slimy. Oh, and there will be more Nanny (And some Coran!) when they get to Arus. I'm glad you like how I have been writing the characters. :)

I too have always been a fan of this pairing. I loved them since I was a small child. I was very happy when I got on the net and found out that other people liked this pairing as well. Looking for Voltron fans was the first thing I did online. XD I remember it being the weekend when Voltron 3D first aired the year I got online, and I spent many hours on the WEP board.

Ah, slowness...Does it really feel slow? Hmm...I worry about getting the pacing right. I don't want her to seem to give in to him too quickly either! XD As for my doubts, ah...I'm always so hard on myself. I decided to release chapter 12 so fast cause I feel like it's not worth making people wait another day for it. Erg...I worry too much.

Seducing Reason, yay! You're back! :D But...I'm a little worried from your review. The buried in sex comment..."sweatdrop" I'm worried you will find the second half has maybe too much sex in it. My story gets naughty once we hit chapter 14...So I hope you will still read and like it even if it's a little too much sex in it. "nervous smile"

Anyway! I am very flattered about what you said. Made me smile and blush. I'm still writing. I got two more chapters done this week! "cheers" But now I am kinda staring at the screen, wondering how to start the chapter after those two. "sweatdrop."


	13. Chapter 13

She sat staring at her reflection, Allura watching as the slave girl fussed over her hair. One hundred strokes of the hairbrush later, and the slave girl began gathering up Allura's hair, piling it up into a loose fitting bun in which two long strands escaped to reach down and caress the top of her breasts. Those strands were then curled using an iron, the heat of which formed thick, wavy curls.

Her crown had been removed, Allura thinking to herself how strange it was to see her without that ivory band on her brow. Her crown may be gone, but she still felt the burden that came with it, the weighty responsibility she owed to her people. For the first time since all this had happened, Allura wondered if her people would understand and accept her sacrifice. Or would they see it as a betrayal, not wanting to realize she had simply had no choice in saving them all.

She held back her weary sighs, Allura having already been chastised by Thelessa for letting one escape her earlier. The dressmaker had felt she should be happy on this day, not wanting to understand that Allura was anything but. The dressmaker was quick to ration away Allura's lack of enthusiasm as being a bundle of nerves, Thelessa smiling and energetic enough for three people.

Allura was already dressed in her gown, Thelessa being true to her word about finishing it's modifications in time. Around her neck, Allura wore the necklace Lotor had given her, a memento of his mother. The jewels twinkled, a heavy sapphire set between a clusters of diamonds. Allura thought back to an old earth custom Lance had told her about, thinking how the necklace embodied both the something old, and something blue tradition.

She glanced down at her hand, the ring Lotor had made for her standing out noticeably. It was extravagant, and so not like her, the diamond large and heavy upon her finger. Other than the ring and the necklace, she wore no other jewelry, even though more had been offered to her. Jewels had been paraded before Allura, the wealth amazing her, enough to feed several kingdoms with some money left over.

A translucent veil was brought forth, the sheet being extended from a tiny crown, plain gold that held no jewels to it. The crown was pinned securely to the center of her head, the slave girl taking care to not muss the elaborate hairstyle she had created. It trailed all the way down her back, the veil stopping just short of the floor.

"Thank you." Allura said to the slave, the girl offering a nervous smile to the princess. She did not speak, choosing instead to respond to all commands with a head shake or a nod.

A woman tsked, a tall Drule that resembled King Zarkon in facial structure, with large fishtail like ears that were heavily pierced. Allura glanced at her sharply, knowing the woman disapproved of showing kindness to slaves, not understanding Allura's need to use polite words with them. But the Drule held her tongue, instead choosing to sip on the champagne that had been left out in the room.

Allura drank none, her nerves too tense to even think of partaking in spirits. No one seemed to notice or care, the women in the room talking quietly amongst themselves. They were relatives and family friends of Lotor's, indeed the one who reminded her of a female Zarkon was some sort of aunt, Allura not recalling her name. Children played in the room, and Allura had been startled at the sight of them, getting her first glimpse of Drule childhood.

They behaved like any other child, laughing, playing with toys as they impatiently waited for the ceremony to start. A kinder looking Drule bent down before the trio, two girls and one boy, ready to remind them of their duty.

"Now you remember what you're supposed to do during the ceremony?"

"Yes Auntie Nidrida." They chorused back to her, eyes eager to get back to their game.

"I'm supposed to give cousin Lotor the rings!" The little boy said, then as an after thought added. "And no going eeew when they kiss." The two little girls giggled at the thought of seeing their cousin kissing a girl, glancing at Allura. Their job was to help hold the train of her dress, assisting Allura down the aisle.

Satisfied the woman moved away from the children, rejoining the grown ups' conversation. Allura longed for her own nanny and maids, having always expected her Aunt Orla and cousin Romelle to be here to lend her support. Instead she was surrounded by strangers, who seemed to care little about her considering she was about to marry into their family.

Her family may be about the expand, but Allura still felt all alone, as isolated as the day her father had died, leaving her an orphan two times over. Indeed she felt closer to the slave than to any of the women in this room, finding she had little in common with them.

"It's time." Announced a Drule female who was petite compared to the others, but still towered over Allura in height. Her skin was a faint hue of purple, her white hair tied back in a severe bun that pulled the lines of her face taut. "You there." A contemptuous look at the slave girl. "Run and tell Prince Lotor his bride is ready to join him at the altar."

The slave was nodding, dropping into a curtsey before she left the room. This place they found themselves in was located close to the throne room, some sort of guest bedroom they had commandeered for the bridal party.

Glasses were emptied, the Drules finishing up their drink, glancing at Allura who slowly started to stand. Her stomach fluttered, a sign of her nerves, Allura wondering if she would make it through the ceremony without fainting. She started to move, finding herself surrounded by the women, last minute advice being offered to her.

"Be sure to walk with you head held high! You are after all marrying into the prestigious Zarkon family."

"Smile more. Frowns do not become a bride on her wedding day."

"Perhaps she needs more make up." One said, staring critically at her face. "She looks far too pale, even for a human." That set of another wave of chatter, the women worrying about Allura's health. As they talked, the door to the room opened, no one paying attention, assuming it was the slave having returned from her errand.

It wasn't until a male's voice coughed, a deep clearing of his throat that the women stiffened and turned. Allura's eyes widened in fright, the women dropping down into deep curtseys as they cried out, "King Zarkon!"

"Leave us." He commanded, and they were quick to obey. The women piled out into the hallway, offering quick, sympathetic glances at Allura. The princess herself fought to keep from breaking out into a panicked sweat at being all alone with the tyrant. She dearly hoped he didn't notice the way she was trembling, Allura's body

screaming to move, to flee from him.

But she remained standing, hoping her eyes didn't give away the fear that she felt. "Your highness." She said, giving a slight nod of her head.

"Hmph." Zarkon was looking her over, eyes traveling from head to toe. "I suppose in that cumbersome dress, a curtsy is too much to ask for? No matter. Be glad I am in a...gracious mood this day." He wandered over to the almost empty bottle of champagne, pouring himself a glass. He drank from it, giving her a considering look. "I suppose you clean up well enough. I could almost see why my son is so besotted with you."

Still she said nothing, not sure Zarkon even wanted a response from her. "It won't last you know." He said, and that got a reaction from her.

"Oh?"

"The love I mean." Zarkon clarified. "It never does. Lotor only thinks he cares for you, but it's mere infatuation. Heh...he's always been the type to want what he can't have. And in this galaxy there has been little to deny him. I spoiled him you see." Zarkon confided to her.

"He's your only child. Your heir. Of course you would spoil him." Allura said, and Zarkon nodded.

"Aye. That he is. And as such..." A step closer to her, Zarkon flashing fangs in a grim smile. "I won't have you ruining him."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, the instinct to run was strong. She found herself taking a step backwards, trying to keep her distance from the king. "Ruin him how?"

"Oh you women have your ways." Zarkon said, moving to close the distance between them. "You flirt, and you beguile, seeking to wrap a man about your little finger. You use your bodies to trap a man, make him desperate for you. But if we men are lucky, we fight free of the spells you seek to place on us."

"You think very highly of the female species, don't you?" Allura asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I know enough to respect a shrewd enemy." Zarkon retorted. "And I know enough to be wary of you, princess. You've made trouble for me for far too long. That ends today. Marry Lotor, play the dutiful wife to him. Make him happy or else."

"Or else what?" Allura whispered, watching as Zarkon's horrible smile widened.

"Or else I'll snap that slender little neck of yours with my bare hands." Zarkon threatened, and it was all the more horrible when he laughed. "I care nothing for you. You are a mere insect in the grand scheme of things. Go...make pale skinned babies with him, give me heirs I can pit against each other. Learn to be silent and meek, and you may even live longer than Lotor's mother did."

She was staring at him horrified, trying to digest all he was saying. She hadn't even thought of having children with Lotor, and the idea of Zarkon as a grandfather to them made her sick. Even worse was the thought of him raising them to hate each other, to fight over the kingdom. She almost wished he would snap her neck right then and there, spare her from going through with this marriage.

"Am I making myself clear princess?" Zarkon asked, and she quickly nodded her head yes.

"Perfectly."

"Good." His clawed hand was reaching for her, Allura letting out an alarmed gasp as she went to avoid his hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh?" A questioning look from him. "Didn't anyone tell you? In lieu of your own father being absent from the wedding, I am the one who will be walking you down the aisle." How he smirked at seeing her horrified look, once again making a grab for her arm. She let out a cry of pain, Allura finding his nails digging in painfully into her skin.

"No!" Allura cried out, trying to pull her arm back. "Not you! Anyone but you!" She had always wanted Coran to be the one to walk her down the aisle, the man had become like a father to her in the absence of her own. Now she would settle for a complete stranger, rather than submit to the humiliation of being escorted down the aisle by her father's killer.

"Yes..." hissed Zarkon, his foul breath wafting into her face. "Me. You're not going to make a scene, are you princess? Ha ha ha. How entertaining. I'm sure the people back on Arus would love to see you being dragged, kicking and screaming down the aisle. It might even make the news of your wedding easier to swallow." He drew her to him, hissing into her ear. "The wedding is being broadcast all over the galaxy. Will you behave accordingly, or make a fool out of yourself?"

"I hate you." Allura whispered back, finding her eyes were brimming with tears, a mixture of her pain and frustration.

"Yes. You do." A satisfied Zarkon said, reaching to catch a tear on his fingertip. He brought it to his mouth, doing a slow lick of his finger. "Your misery is sweet. Perhaps sometime I will have you cry into a cup, and quench my thirst on your tears."

"I've cried enough where you family is concerned!" Allura snapped back, fighting to keep from giving into her tears.

"Not enough considering all the trouble you caused!" Zarkon retorted, and began dragging her towards the door. He yanked it open, the chatter of the women in the hall greeting them. "Ah ladies. Thank you for waiting. I think we are ready now. Right daughter?"

"Right." Allura got out, word angry. The women exchanged looks, but said nothing about the strained look on Allura's face. The two little girls moved as Zarkon guided Allura into the hall, taking up the ends of her dresses' heavy train. They lifted it up so it would not drag on the floor, Allura moving easier with their help. Someone pushed a bouquet of fake flowers into Allura's hands, the silk colored in golds, purples, and white to match the decor that had been set up in the throne room.

Choking on her anger, Allura walked alongside King Zarkon, the party making quick progress towards the throne room. They paused in the corridor, just around the bend from the double doors, the guards having pulled them open. The crowd in the throne room fell silent, their anticipation almost a palpable thing. The ring bearer was urged to go around the corner, the boy clutching the pillow with the rings before his chest.

Soon after he entered the room, the women began heading inside, making up Allura's bridesmaids. Groomsmen joined each one as they entered, walking them down the aisle until at last the strains of the wedding march began, organ sounding loud and somber.

_This is it._ Allura realized, as Zarkon began leading her around the corner. _There's no going back now._ They came into view of the doors, and as one the people in the pews rose to their seats, eager to get their first sight of the bride to be. There was no point in scanning the crowd for familiar faces, she knew there was simply none to be found.

One foot after the other, Allura forced herself to move, Zarkon half dragging her down the aisle. At the end of the rug, Lotor stood waiting, turning to smile at her, expression beaming. He wore an elaborate jacket, black, collar stiff and high on his neck. Gold thread was embroidered into the dark material, forming curlicues and swirls in a tasteful design. He had medals pinned to his breast, and his pants were neatly pressed. They too were black, with a gold line running down the sides. A hint of gold was at his wrists, expensive cufflinks no doubt.

His white hair was swept back from his shoulders, tied with a gold ribbon. It matched the shade of his eyes, Lotor staring dreamily at Allura. She gazed back at him, reluctantly admiring his beauty, the handsome prince nearly stealing her breath away. Behind Lotor, just before the steps of the dais was a small wooden podium, a Drule priest stationed before it. A book of some sort was open, purple ribbon trailing out from between the pages.

All too soon, Zarkon was handing her over to Lotor, the tight grip relaxed on her arm, Lotor's hands gentle as he guided her to stand next to him. A whisper in her ear, Lotor praising her. "You look absolutely stunning.:

She said, nothing, turning to fix her eyes on the priest, noticing how ancient he looked, how wrinkled his skin was. His mouth opened, dry lips cracked in places as he spoke in a voice that reminded her of a frog's croak.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining together of these two young ones." He began, the crowd at last sitting down. Zarkon joined Haggar in the front pew, the witch cackling softly as she stared at Allura. She tried to ignore the witch, uncomfortable with the looks she was giving her.

"We join not only two lovers together, but kingdoms as well." Continued the priest. "It is an end to war, a bringing of a much need peace for which we are grateful for." His words made Allura wonder if he realized the irony of them, the princess thinking the Drules were anything but eager for peace.

"We hope for the blessings of the Gods, to place upon Prince Lotor and Princess Allura all the love and happiness they deserve. And to extend that blessing to Planet Doom and Planet Arus, ushering in a new era of progress. As their love seasons and grows, so too must the two united kingdoms, prospering under their joined hands." So far the ceremony was a constant reminder of why Allura was going through with it, the princess wondering if the priest had been instructed by Lotor to spinkle in such reminders.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Lotor, the prince all smiles as he listened attentively to the priest. His hand was warm on her arm, fingers caressing her through the sleeve. He was totally relaxed, not all impatient or worried.

"What is a marriage?" asked the priest, a pause as he gazed out on his audience. "Marriage, a good one, is a strong bond of friendship and trust. Lotor and Allura, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day. Your love is the foundation on which stands mutual affection and respect for each other, and it can only straighten in time."

Allura quelled at the thought of Lotor's obsession with her growing any stronger, the princess fighting to keep from frowning. "To truly love another person..." continued the priest. "Is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak ones with equal measures of understanding and respect." The priest offered a kind smile to them. "The vows you are about to exchange will be a verbal representation of your emotions, of your commitment to each other. They may not be tangible, but the vows will be as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched."

"For..." His words were drowned out as a loud explosion was heard, the guests gasping as the castle shook to it's very foundations. Lotor's hand tightened on her arm, Allura hearing footsteps as soldiers ran into the room. She turned to watch their approach, seeing them split up, one approaching to whisper quietly in Zarkon's ear. The other spoke to Lotor, voice too soft for Allura to make out his words, but Lotor's expression became angry.

Whispering something back, the soldier turned the way he had come, Zarkon and Haggar getting up to follow. The priest was hesitating, looking to Lotor for guidance.

"Continue with the ceremony." Ordered the prince, a glower on his face.

Another explosion shook the castle, the guests sitting back down, visibly nervous. Allura wondered what was going on, not daring to hope it was her friends come at last to rescue her.

The priest was glancing at his book, trying to find his place as one bony figure touched the printed words. "Ah yes...For it is not words alone that will bind you together as one...but the strength of the love and commitment you have for each other. The love you have found deep within your souls."

"Let us take a moment to pray for the God's blessing. We ask them to grant Lotor and Allura with health and happiness, to allow them to be a fertile match." The guests were praying, hands clasped together, trying to ignore the sounds of gun fire that could be heard. A roar was issued, Allura giving a start of fright, realizing a robeast had been let loose outside the castle walls.

"At...at this time..." stuttered the priest, clearly unnerved by the sounds. "I ask you, Lotor, and you, Allura to face each other as you hold each other's hands." Allura handed off her bouquet to one of her purple clad bridesmaids, dutifully clasping hold of Lotor's hands. He laced their fingers together, blue on peach, and he was smiling though the sides of that look was strained.

"Now...Lotor...repeat after me." The priest ordered, eyes widening as soldiers entered the room, taking up positions by the doors. "I, Lotor, take you, Allura to by my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Lotor, take you Allura..." Lotor said, voice loud and confidant as he gazed into her eyes. "To be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Allura was relieved that he was sticking to traditional vows, the princess feeling she wouldn't have been able to handle writing her own.

"Here in the presence of the Gods that watch over Planet Doom, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow." Continued Lotor. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and to cry with you. But most of all, I promise to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Another explosion, nearly knocking her off her feet. To the back of her, one of the little girls who held onto her train began crying, clearly frightened by the sounds. The priest urged Allura to repeat after him, and she did so, words falling free in a dull monotone as she professed to love and honor Lotor. For an instant she wondered if the Gods themselves would strike her down for her lies, knowing she did not love her husband to be.

"Now for the rings." The priest said, and the little boy came forward with his pillow, Lotor reaching for them. He handed one to Allura, and she gave a quick glance at it, noticing it was simple gold bands with Drule writing scripted on the inside. She wondered what they said, the priest telling Lotor to place the ring on Allura's hand. He did so, and then it was her turn to slide the ring onto his finger.

"Now..." The priest looked extremely nervous as he spoke. "Who so ever has just cause for these two to not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Allura held her breath, seeing Lotor shoot a warning glare into the crowd. They chuckled nervously, but no one came forward, and the priest smiled relieved. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Gladly." Lotor purred, and was pulling Allura to him, so fast she nearly stumbled. His hands on her waist kept her up right, Lotor bending to bring his mouth to bear against her lips. It was hardly a chaste kiss, Lotor's tongue licking across her bottom lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She reluctantly allowed it, her husband taking advantage to explore her mouth completely, pressing their bodies together that he nearly bent her over backwards as they kissed.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, the guests standing to applaud. A sound was heard, fabric tearing as confetti was released from the ceiling, glittering silver pieces of papers showering them all. And still Lotor continue to kiss her, Allura's eyes falling close, the girl making a small sound deep in her throat.

It was only when the priest cleared his throat, embarrassed by the display that caused Lotor to remember they had an audience, the prince reluctantly pulling back. Allura was breathing a little quicker, Lotor having stolen away a good portion of her breath.

"It is my honor..." began the priest. "To present to you, Crown Prince Lotor and his wife, the Princess Allura." Lotor was staring at her, looking very much like he wanted to kiss her again. Red faced, Allura turned to look at the crowd, hoping to avoid another one of Lotor's kisses. Together as one, they began to move, stepping away from the podium to mingle with the guests in the pews.

People surrounded them, all talking at once, excited chatter as they offered their congratulations. Another explosion sounded, tremor slightly lessened this time. Allura glanced at Lotor, seeking answers. She was not the only one, a Drule noble issuing out his demand.

"Prince Lotor, you simply must tell us the reason behind these explosions!"

"Yes!" A woman cried out, unable to stifle her fears any longer. "The fireworks weren't scheduled to go off, until after the ceremony. Are we under attack?"

"Yes, we are." Lotor said, unconcerned. "But do not allow this to mar this joyous day. My father and men are handling the situation, Haggar has already released a robeast to take care of the intruders. We will win this fight."

"Who is it?" Allura asked, causing Lotor to glance at her. "Who is attacking Doom?"

"Some former friends of yours." Lotor's words made her heart tighten, Allura's eyes widening with understanding.

"The Voltron Force...but how?" She wondered.

"No doubt Sven is piloting blue lion." Grumbled Lotor. "Your captain is...quick to exploit all possible angles."

"Don't hurt him." Allura said, seeing Lotor's eyes flash with jealousy. "Please Lotor..." She begged. "Don't hurt my friends."

"They are the ones who came here when they should have stayed well away. They are the ones who even as we speak, use Voltron against my people." Lotor said. "They will be lucky to escape with their lives."

"Please..." Allura whispered.

He hesitated, then spoke. You have your first duty as my wife to perform." Lotor said, and was guiding her through the crowds, over to a camera man. "Patch us through to channel KY7." He ordered, Allura's recognizing it as the frequency the lions communicated on.

"Yes sir!" The cameraman agreed, adjusting his equipment so that the broadcast was sent straight to the lions.

"You're on my dear." Lotor said, stepping away from Allura. "Make it good."

Allura hesitated as the camera was aimed at her, the radio feedback amplifying the sounds of the explosions. She could hear the Voltron force talking, gasping as she appeared on their monitors.

"Princess!" Keith's voice echoing out of the radio. "Hang on just a little longer! We just have to take care of Haggar's robeast!"

"Don't..." Allura said, and she heard his confusion as he said her name.

"Allura?"

"Keith...my friends...it's over." Allura sighed, glad she couldn't see their faces.

"It's never over!" Keith protested, the others voicing their agreement.

"No. I mean the ceremony...it's already over. I..." Allura glanced at Lotor, who was just out of range of the camera. He was smirking, enjoying every minute of her conversation. "I'm married." She said to gasps. "Lotor and I are now husband and wife. There's no need to fight anymore."

"He can't force you to do anything if we kill him!" Keith growled.

"Ha ha ha." Lotor laughed, unable to stay out of the conversation any longer. "Always an extremist dear captain. Would you really try to make dear princess Allura into a widow on her wedding day?"

"If it mean ridding the galaxy of your smirking face, than you better believe it!" snarled Keith in reply.

"Face it captain, you have lost! Allura is mine now. All of the galaxy is watching." Lotor added, slipping an arm around her waist. "They've heard your words, know it is you who attack us, not the other way around. If you dare to try and kill me, you will go down for murder."

"If it frees Allura, I'd gladly take the fall." Retorted Keith, Allura gasping out a reply.

"Keith no!" She shook her head. "Don't do this. Please, I beg of you."

No answer from Keith, but then Lance was speaking. "What would you have us do princess? We can't just leave you to that monster!"

"Yeah!" Pidge said. "We can't bear to see you resigned to a life of sadness."

"And you think I will be happy having you commit murder in my name?" She demanded sharply. "That I will be happy to have my friends in jail? And what of Planet Arus? With Lotor gone, it will still fall under attack, and with no Voltron Force to pilot the lions, we would be doomed. Nothing would change!"

"But!" Pidge cried out, and she talked over him.

"But nothing! Please. Stop this foolishness at once. Cease your fighting..."

"Yes. Surrender to Doom at once." Lotor ordered. "If you do this, I may be willing to speak on your behalf to save your military careers."

"What do you want to do Keith?" Lance was heard asking.

"Keith?" Hunk's voice, the man sounding concerned at Keith's silence. "It's Allura asking us to do the right thing. We should respect her wishes." A sigh then, Keith at last speaking.

"All right. All right, damn you! We surrender! Call off your robeast!"

Lotor laughed, victorious. "A wise decision captain. Power down Voltron, and be prepared to be boarded."

"What are you going to do, Lotor?" Sven demanded, Allura wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

"I will merely be taking you into custody." Explained Lotor. "You will be shipped back to Garrison after a lengthy interrogation. I'd do it myself but..." A smile at Allura, a tender touch of her cheek. "I have a honeymoon to attend to." He broke into peals of laughter, and guided her away from the camera, signaling the transmission to be cut short, the Voltron force's protests dying mid scream.

--

You better believe it's to be continued! :D

And...the priests words before the marriage vows was a mix of my own ideas, along with some examples I found on google. I piece it together to make what you read. Hope it's sounds okay.

--Michelle

Cheese, hmm maybe not so much sadistic, as deadly serious when he threatens her. Ah...the things I put poor Allura through..."is evil" I remember as a kid, I would be so impatient for them to get to the Lotor episodes. He just makes the show for me. His hair is a good reason, as is his pretty skin color!

Ah I was just curious about the pacing. I have another non Voltron story where people are of mixed opinions whether it's too slow or realistic paced...I always think the ones who say it's slow are impatient for the sex! (Though I don't think that story will have sex in it! Boy won't they be disappointed! XD) Lotor gets very pushy now that they are married so I think the pace speeds up a little, but...lotta unresolved sexual tension to be had! XD

I'm glad you liked 12. I had debated on doing the wedding for that chapter, but I really wanted to do the wedding from Allura's point of view. And not switch up my pattern of each chapter alternating between their viewpoints. So far the pacing has worked out well in that I get to show what I want from the character I want's view point.

Haggar. I have her in my notes, a question mark by her name. I'm debating bringing her back for later in the story. And yes, naughtiness begins next chapter! "gets embarrassed"

4Starfox, well...I guess that's why they are the good guys. They are able to control themselves better. But she must make it difficult when she runs around in that skimpy bikini and comes out in just a towel in those two episodes! Plus the guys were very eager in the bridge episode to be her partner! I think Keith nearly drowned when he saw her in the bikini! Plus my friends and I joke that when Haggar was using her crystal ball, that must be why Lotor hurried over to Arus. He saw her in the bikini! XD


	14. Chapter 14

The party was still going strong when Lotor stepped up onto the platform where the band was performing. A hand signal from him caused them to cease their music, the boisterous crowd letting out angry protests. His people turned towards the band, annoyed looks fading away as they saw Lotor standing before the microphone.

"Speech, speech!" slurred a drunken Drule, the raven haired youth raising a glass upwards in mock salute. The gathered guests took up the cry, chanting and clapping their hands in encouragement. Lotor laughed, and held up his hands, gesturing for quiet.

"My friends!" Lotor began as the crowd fell silent. "I thank you for joining me on this special day. It's been a rough and rocky road but Allura and I finally made it to the altar." He glanced at Allura, standing off to the side of the stage, watching him quietly, her hands at her sides. Her expression was solemn, she had barely cracked a smile during the festivities.

He tried to write it off as her being uncomfortable around so many strangers, but deep down he couldn't lie to himself. Allura simply was not happy to be here, to have become his bride. Still he didn't let it affect him, didn't let his frustration creep into his voice as he addressed the crowd. "I know it's still early, and you all want to party." He paused, letting them cry out their affirmation.

"And so I invite you all to remain here in Castle Doom." Lotor continued, seeing servants come out with fresh barrels of rum. "We still have plenty of refreshments, and I expect you all to drink every last drop!"

"Will do!" shouted a man, to the laughter of the crowd.

"But as for myself and my bride, it's time for us to bid you good-bye." Lotor said, the crowd's reaction a mixture of disappointment and cheers. Some people were begging them to stay just a little longer, others were offering salacious looks towards the princess, making lewd comments about Lotor being impatient for his bride. They weren't that far off, Lotor smiling good-naturedly as he listened to their speculation.

Such talk was only fueled by Lotor's following actions, the prince leaping off the stage in his eagerness, landing neatly before Allura. Grinning at her, his arms went to her side, gripping hold of her waist as he pulled her to him. Her hands went to his shoulders, she had to fight to remember not to push him away, tilting back her head as he bent down to kiss her.

She was sweet to the taste, Lotor savoring the feel of her tongue against his. The crowd was excited, cheering him on, Lotor struggling to behave. He hoped Allura was impressed by his behavior, he had managed to keep his hands from wandering about her body. He grinned at her when the kiss was broken, leaning in to give a quicker peck against her sealed lips.

"Come Allura!" Lotor said, and still holding onto her, he spun her around. One hand left her waist to grasp her hand, Lotor leading her in a dance across the floor. He spun her about until she was dizzy and disorientated, humming along to the music which had picked up again. Most of the guests had returned to the dance floor, Lotor maneuvering past them with a small entourage that followed their every step.

Lotor and Allura glided over to the throne room's exit, the guards pulling open the doors. Only then did Lotor stop his light hearted dancing, keeping a hand on Allura's waist to steady her. They stepped into the darkness, some of the guests hot on their heels.

They left behind the drunken revelry in the throne room, going to navigate the corridors of Castle Doom. Allura occasionally casting nervous glances at the people who followed them, clearly trying not to show her agitation.

"Are they going to follow us all the way back to your bedroom?" Allura asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"Our bedroom." Corrected Lotor, grinning. "And be glad if all they do is follow us my love. Drules have a tradition of hazing the newlyweds!" She paled considerably, looking horrified at the thought. It made him stifle his chuckles, wondering what she imagined would happen.

"They wouldn't dare!" She said at last, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself of that. "You are the Crown Prince after all!"

"That I am." Lotor agreed. "They would do well to remember it." He quickened his step, Allura keeping up as best she could considering her skirts dragged heavy on the floor. He knew the bottom of her train would be dirtied, picking up all the dirt and grime of the castle floors.

To the left and to the right they traveled, navigating twists and turns with ease, a few of the guests soon losing their enthusiasm for chasing the newlyweds, disappearing to return to the party. Soon Allura grew suspicious, another question being issued forth.

"Just where are we going Lotor?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently enough.

"Don't play naive with me." Allura told him, frowning. "We should have reached your chambers by now!"

"Ah...are you that eager to be alone with me, my love?" He teased her, delighted when she turned red.

"No!" She quickly got out. "I just want to know where we are going..."

"It's a surprise." Lotor answered, and she let out an infuriated squeal.

"I hate your surprises!" She told him.

"You'll like this one." He assured her, refusing to say anymore.

"Lotor!" Allura cried, exasperated.

"Save some of that passion for when I bed you." Lotor teased her, and she gasped, shocked. He could tell his comment bothered her by the way she narrowed her eyes at him, falling silent in an attempt to ignore him. He knew his own eyes had to be twinkling with mischief, Lotor confidant she wouldn't be able to ignore him for much longer! But for now he let her sulk, traversing the rest of the castle's dark maze.

Soon they reached doors, guards pushing them open for the wedding party. Allura drew in a deep breath of surprise, as cheers erupted from the crowds waiting outside the castle. Lotor paused on the landing, feet at the very edge of the staircase leading down to the tarmac. Flashes of light went off, photographs being taken of Lotor and his bride.

The people were going wild to see them, ecstatic to see their beloved prince at long last married. They had lined up for hours hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince and the princess, and not even Voltron's attack had kept them away for very long.

"In honor of our union, my father has agreed to open up the castle kitchens to the common man." Lotor murmured to Allura. "The servants will be bringing out the remains of the celebration feast for them to sample."

"How very unlike him." Allura commented, and Lotor had to agree.

"True. But then this week's events has put him in good spirits the likes of which I haven't seen in years." Lotor said, and with that he was moving, ushering Allura down the staircase.

"Ah...we're not returning to the castle?" She asked surprised, and he smiled at her.

"No. Allura...we're leaving Planet Doom." He heard her gasp, pleased. "We'll enjoy our honeymoon elsewhere."

"Where are we going?" She asked, and he shook his head no.

"That is part of the surprise." Lotor grinned, their feet reaching the tarmac at last. The statue of Matrima watched over them as they passed by, the Goddess appearing to smile down at them. In the distance ships were lined up, most ready to take off. Black Lion was presently being loaded onboard one of the ships, the other four lions presumedly already loaded.

"What are you going to do with Arus' lions?" Allura wanted to know.

"They will be transported back to the planet." Lotor explained. "Fear not my love, Arus will have it's lions once more."

"Thank you." Allura said, a relieved look on her face. He was glad to relieve her worries, not wanting her distracted on their wedding night. If anything, he wanted Allura

to be able to concentrate solely on him and what he intended to do to her.

His grin widened as he imagined all the possibilities, knowing that soon it would be reality. His cock practically twitched with anticipation, Lotor hurrying his steps as he lead her past the cheering throngs and towards the flag ship of the 110th fleet of Doom.

The ramp was already lowered, soldiers lining the sides, waiting for them. The wedding entourage stopped before the ship, knowing they could not follow the bride and groom any further. Fireworks began going off, multi colored lights that exploded and dazzled the sky, the crowd ooohing in appreciation.

At the top of the ramp, the couple paused, Lotor raising a hand to wave at his people. Allura stood demurely by his side, looking down at Planet Doom and it's people. More photos were taken, people eager to commemorate this moment. The soldiers began going up the ramp, passing by Lotor and Allura as they entered the ship. Lotor continued to wave and pose for the cameras, and the ramp began to lift up off the ground. Lotor kept them standing at the edge of the ship's archway, right up to the point in which the ramp sealed it closed. Only then did he turn her away from the exit, noticing the ship's captain standing off to the side.

"Ah Captain Dracma." Lotor said, extending his hand to shake the captain's. "I leave the command of this ship in your capable hands."

"Prince Lotor." A glance at Allura, the man bowing slightly. "Princess. I congratulate you on your union. It is an honor to relay you to your honeymoon destination."

"And where is that exactly?" Allura asked, and Lotor laughed, hurrying to speak.

"Ah my bride is a crafty one, trying to wheedle the information out of you Captain." Lotor said, tsking at Allura. "Please be sure to inform your men that no one is to tell her where we are going. It's to remain a surprise."

"Lotor!" Allura actually pouted at him, lower lip jutting out cutely. It made him want to kiss her, to nibble teasingly on her pouting lips.

"You will just have to keep being patient Allura." Lotor said. "Now Captain, prepare for immediate take off. Allura and I will be retiring to our cabin."

"Yes sire." Captain Dracma said, and turned to leave. Soldiers followed him, Lotor leading Allura in the opposite direction. Their cabin was found well on the opposite side of the ship, past the command center, and training facilities. Drule servants were waiting for them, dressed smartly in matching uniforms. They bowed upon seeing the royal couple, the female speaking up once Lotor nodded his permission for her to speak.

"Your highness. Your room has been prepared according to your specifications, everything down to the finest of details." She said. "However, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Lotor said arrogantly, and turned to Allura. "I believe it is a human tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?" He didn't wait for her answer, scooping her up in his arms. The dress weighed down the normally light princess, but with Lotor's Drule strength, he managed to lift her up easily enough. Allura let out a startled cry, wrapping her arms around him as though she feared he would drop her. He merely smiled and tightened his hold on her, stepping towards the door.

Wordlessly, the female servant keyed in the open sequence, the door swooshing open to admit them into a softly lit room. Candles were set up all over the place, fake flames emitting a warm glow. Scents wafted on the breeze stirred up by the cabin's central air unit, fragrant flowers that were pleasing to Lotor's nose. A string quartet was playing softly, a romantic Drule ballad that Lotor hoped Allura appreciated.

A huge bed dominated the center of the cabin, Lotor carrying her towards it now. He set her down on the edge of it, bed creaking softly as her weight was added to it. The sheets were dark, black edge with a deep purple color. Lotor couldn't wait to see Allura laid out naked on the sheets, her hair unbound and spread out around her. Behind him, the servants were touching the door's key pad, making it beep. The door had barely closed, and already he was kissing her, Allura making protesting sounds as his lips hungrily devoured her mouth.

He ate up her sounds, lips coaxing her mouth to open to him, Lotor eager to delve inside it's moist depths. As he kissed her, his hands touched her bare shoulders, fingers brushing at the off the shoulder sleeves of her gown. He had to fight to behave himself, Lotor wanting nothing more than to hook his fingers into the material, and tear the dress downwards.

Instead he settled for massaging her skin, working to ease the tense knots he felt lurking below the surface. Allura kept her hands on her lap, held primly together as they kissed, and for now he didn't press her to use them. He listened to her sounds, hearing her whimper, and it was then that he broke the kiss, seeing how she gasped for air. But he didn't stop kissing her, planting his lips firmly against her jaw, lips smacking across the line of it.

He licked a path up towards her ear, wondering if a human's ear was as sensitive as a Drule's. He decided to find out, flicking his tongue against the inside of her ear. Allura practically jumped, only his hands on her shoulders held her down, Lotor letting out a deep chuckle in her ear. "Relax." He purred, teeth catching hold of the delicate lobe of her ear. A light bite from him, tugging playfully on that bit of flesh.

Another lick, this time behind her ear, and then he was reaching with one hand under her veil, letting her head fall back in his grasp. His kisses went downwards, over to the side of her neck. His mother's necklace was around that beautiful neck of hers, he kissed just above it's gold strands, lips finding Allura's pulse point, fastening his mouth onto that spot of flesh. Her heart actually sped up, pulse starting to beat a frantic tune against his lips. He tried to suck in time to the beat, working to darken her skin into a bruise.

"Lotor..." Allura was shifting against him, and he realized he had lost track of her hands. They were on him now, attempting to push him away, fingers digging into his jacket.

"What's the matter?" Lotor asked, pulling back to look at his blushing bride. She hesitated, and he urged her to tell him. "You can tell me, I won't get mad."

"I...: She licked her lips slowly, Lotor's eyes drawn to that movement. He found himself leaning into her, intent on stealing another kiss when she hurriedly got out her words. "I'm a little thirsty."

"Ah...easily solved." Lotor grinned, offering a quick peck against her lips. He stepped away from her, walking over to the round coffee table, where a bottle of white wine sat chilling in an ice bucket. Wine bottle now in hand, he turned to Allura who had risen to stand. He popped the cork, wine bubbling forth to spill onto his hand, Lotor careful to keep any of the bubbles from splashing onto his clothing.

Shaking his hand to rid himself of the spilt wine, he reached for the glasses, pouring two of them. He then offered one to Allura, who took it from him. "A toast Allura! To us!" Lotor laughed, excited as he clinked his glass against hers. He quickly downed the wine, Allura drinking more daintily. He waited impatiently for her to finish her wine, but she seemed to be dragging it out, slow sips that were driving him mad.

At last he could not take it no more, moving to resume kissing at the side of her face while she drank. Allura nearly choked when he did that, Lotor pulling back concerned. She was blushing, fingers fiddling with the stem of her glass, which he took from her now. Carelessly, he tossed it over his shoulder, hearing it smash against the floor.

"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed, seeming shocked by his actions.

"It was in my way." He told her, finding her kisses were now tainted with the taste of the wine. It only made her all the more intoxicating, Lotor laughing in between kisses.

"Ah...he...help me remove my veil?" Allura suggested, and Lotor nodded. As beautiful as she looked with her current hairstyle, he much preferred her hair hanging down loose. He found the pins that kept the veil in place, lifting the crown off her head. He set it down on a chair, tucking it out of his way. Quickly his fingers resumed the search for pins, finding them one by one, removing them all. Her hair came tumbling down, Lotor smiling as he sank his fingers into her golden mane.

"It's like holding sunshine." He commented as he stroked her luxurious hair. She merely blushed in reply, Lotor ceasing the petting long enough to pull back and start to unbutton his jacket. Allura's eyes widened, watching him reveal a tight muscle shirt that defined the lines of his body. The jacket joined the veil on the chair, Lotor turning his attention back to Allura.

Pulling her to him so that her body molded to his, soft curves squishing against his hard muscles, he buried his mouth against the crook of her shoulder. "You taste so good Allura." He commented in between licks. "I bet you taste sweet all over."

"Ah...I don't know what to say to that." He glanced up, and saw her blushing deeper.

"You don't have to say anything." Lotor told her, smiling. "Just accept it as truth." Once again his mouth touched her shoulder, gently nibbling on her flesh as his hands reached around to the back of her dress. Allura shifted, restless, Lotor's hands seeking out the fastenings of her bodice. He quickly popped them open, and began the process of shoving the bodice down her body, hands pulling her sleeves off her arms.

Another shove on her dress, letting it collapse on itself to the floor, leaving Allura clad in her underwear. Lotor's grin widened as he took in the sight of her clad in white lace, with just a hint of butter yellow to accentuate the swirled designs on the bra and panties. Allura glanced downwards, avoiding his eyes, and now he felt the trembles start in her body. He frowned, but was determined to shrug it off as nerves, leading her towards the bed.

He grabbed her close, hands on her ass, giving her a vigorous squeeze as he kissed her suddenly. She barely had time to make a squeak, and Lotor was tossing her onto the bed. She sank into it's soft embrace, Allura crawling backwards away from him.

"Gods, you look delectable!" Lotor exclaimed, getting a knee up on the bed. He crawled after her, moving in place on top of her. He began his worship of her, hands caressing all over her body, feeling up the sides of her waist, and moving upwards to cup her breasts. He bent to kiss at them, easing her breasts so that they swelled up out of her bra. He covered the top globes of her bosom with his kisses, intent on lavishing attention as he explored each inch of her in detail.

Allura shifted beneath him, squirming in response to his attention, little gasps escaping her. Soon he tore the bra from her body, feasting his eyes on the vision that was her bare breasts. He went to kiss a nipple, lips puckering around it, feeling Allura reach to touch his hair. He was surprised by the touch, the princess timid as she found the gold ribbon that held back his hair.

With a tug his hair came free, spilling onto his shoulders. He glanced up at her, and she blushed. "I like it better this way." She admitted, and Lotor grinned, pleased by the half compliment.

He returned his attention to her chest, intent on making her moan, tongue trailing teasing around her nipple, leaving a wet trail around it that caused it to start to harden and protrude. His mouth captured it, Lotor sucking sweetly on that pearled flesh, drawing a sweet sounding moan from Allura's lips. She continued to play with his hair as he suckled at her bosom, her fingers nervous as she wove them in and out of his mane.

He sucked harder on her nipple, her hands tensing as she let out a warbled moan, pushing down on his head so it rested against her chest. He couldn't resist smirking around the nipple in his mouth, tongue playing with it as he exerted sucking force on it. Her left breast was looking woefully neglected, Lotor's hand being brought to bare against it. He squeezed and fondled her breast, rubbing his palm over her nipple in a circular motion.

"Ah!!" Allura cried out, back arching up off the bed, inadvertently pushing her breast against his mouth. Lotor chuckled against her, slipping a hand under back, holding her up against him. She was beginning to really squirm beneath his mouth's attentions, and he glanced at her to see her eyes were tightly closed, her breathing heavy.

"Lotor..." Allura was saying his name, sweet voice practically sighing it out in a way that was reserved for his ears alone.

"Yes, Allura?" He asked, placing a kiss between her breasts. She said nothing, his kisses going lower. "You can tell me my darling." He dipped his tongue into her belly button, hearing her gasp again. His hands reached for her panties and suddenly she was crying out.

"Wait...wait!" He paused, resting on his elbows as he looked up at her. She was staring down at him, shaking her head no. "I...I'm not ready yet."

He chuckled, fingers playing with the ties that held the panty together. "I'll get you ready my dearest wife." His fingers nimbly unraveled the ribbons, panty loosening. He began to peal back the front, when she grabbed at his hands. "Allura..." He said calmly, hands freezing at her touch. "Let go of me."

"I told you I'm not ready yet!" She said insistently, trying to back away from him. She hit the pillows that were crammed against the headboard, having nowhere else to go. Lotor crawled after her, plucking the remains of her panty off her body, leaving her completely bare before him.

Staring at her, he thanked his lucky stars that this beauty was now his, Lotor reaching for her legs. Allura tensed up, forcing Lotor to pry her legs apart. He lifted one shapely leg up, planting a kiss on her knee. His eyes closed, Lotor beginning to kiss along the inside of her leg, moving towards her thigh. Suddenly something hit him in the head, Lotor slow to realize Allura had whacked him with one of the bed's pillows.

He dropped her leg, frowning at her. Allura clutched the pillow against her chest, quickly snapping her legs closed. "I told you to wait."

"So you did." Lotor said, frowning. "The question is why?"

"Why?" She blinked, having to think on her reasons. "I'm...I'm tired."

"Allura, it's still early." Lotor pointed out, tone still reasonable. "I had us leave the party with plenty of time left for us to enjoy ourselves together alone."

"But it was a long ceremony, and a tiring party." She countered, still trying to hide behind her pillow. "I really am quite sleepy." She faked a yawn, Lotor hardly amused by her actions.

"You can sleep after." Lotor told her, reaching for her legs once more, determined to not be put off his seduction of her any longer. She glared at him, drawing her knees up against her body, forcing him to straighten out her legs. He tugged and pulled on her, drawing her up against him so that her legs were spread around his thighs. His hand reached for the zipper on his pants, eager to free his erection.

Allura made a sound as his cock sprang free of his pants, her eyes going impossibly huge as she stared at him. She began squirming, inadvertently brushing against his cock, making Lotor let out a pleased moan at the feel of her soft skin against his hardness. His one hand went to the small of her back, to keep her from escaping, Allura redoubling her efforts, wiggling harder.

He went to kiss her, still enjoying the feel of her grinding motions against him, only his incredible self discipline kept him from penetrating her in one swift movement. "Ummm!" Allura cried out as he kissed her, her hands coming up to push at his chest. She shoved hard, fighting him, and he pulled back frustrated. He was surprised to see her blue eyes looked panicked, tears brimming, threatening to fall.

"What now Allura?" Lotor asked softly, reaching to catch one of her tears on his fingertip. She went still against him, and now that she wasn't squirming, he noticed the way her body was trembling. "I won't hurt you if that is what you are worried about..."

"I'm sorry.." She got out, starting to cry. "I can't go through with this."

Lotor drew back his hand, staring at her in shock. His eyes narrowed, his words terse. "What do you mean?"

"This..." A half hearted gesture, Allura clutching the pillow to her once more. "I can't sleep with you." Her words hit him as though she had slammed her fist into his cheek, Lotor reeling back. He let go of her, sinking back on his knees, Allura unmoving, still sitting there with her legs spread apart, looking so tempting. A second's indecision, Lotor suddenly lunging forward, kissing her recklessly, desperation at the core of it.

Allura made a protest, loud squeals and pained whimpers as she tried to push him away. He stayed connected to her, and his one hand smoothed down the front of her belly, going towards her womanhood. His fingers combed through her curls, spreading her nether lips apart, a finger caressing her slit. Allura cried out, her movements becoming even more frantic as Lotor attempted to caress her into submission.

Her hand grabbed at his hair, pulling on it hard, causing him to break the kiss. Still his index finger stroked through her folds, up and down in sure movements, even as Allura let loose with a hard slap across his face.

"BEAST!" She shouted out at him, her tears angry now as she glared. "How dare you presume to touch me like that!"

Lotor growled, drawing his hand away from her womanhood, his cheek stinging from her slap. "You're my wife." He said through gritted teeth. "I can touch you however I like."

"You don't own me!" She retorted, hands back to pushing at his chest. "I am not a possession you can manhandle!"

"Funny..." Lotor snarled, words coming out almost faster than he could think them through. "You weren't complaining when I had your tits in my mouth!" He instantly regretted saying that, seeing the angry hurt in her eyes.

"I hate you!" She retorted, her tears endless as she gave in to deep, body shaking sobs.

"Allura, I..." He reached for her, trying to gather her up in his arms, wanting to offer her comfort. She cried out, violently slapping her hands against his chest, making him curse. "All right, damn you! I won't touch you!"

"Promise!"

"Trust me on this Allura. I am in no mood to rape my own wife." Lotor snarled, turning from her. The sound of his zipper was heard, Lotor stuffing himself back into his pants. He was seething with rage, badly aroused and infuriated with his bride. She said nothing in response to his words, just sitting there watching as he left the bed. He nearly tripped over her dress on the floor, Lotor letting out an angry shout, kicking the gown aside.

He reached the door, keying it open, marching out into the ship's hall. The servants were gone, and for that he was grateful, not wanting to be seen abandoning his wife on their wedding night. He let the door close behind him, and with a low growl stalked off to the ship's kitchens, in desperate need of a good stiff drink.

--

Hooo boy...Man have I been worrying about reaching this part of the story for a few weeks now. I really debated on what to do, on wheter to post it to the site, or advise you all to come to my personal site Doomed Romance to read the rest of the story. I mean the first half of the story is really tame, but the second half...well it lives up to it's romance part of the genre! I'm kinda really nervous about posting the chapters with sex in them, can you tell?! XD

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Papa Palpatine, I can see him doing that too! But then I see him getting possessive and not wanting anyone to see Allura in her underwear but him! XD So it depends on what he wants more, to marry her, or to keep that vision of her in her lacy unmentionables private! Later on, he has a line about how he really could use his harem since Allura won't sleep with him!

Yes, Voltron's in Lotor's custody, but really the treaty gave him it. Keith and company just hand delivered it. Cossack has no role in this story, not yet anyway. Maybe if Haggar goes to Arus he can accompany her. It's funny, someone asked me when this story takes place, but I am not sure completely. I figure it must be sometime after the Dinner and a Show Episode since Allura and Lotor mentioned that disastrous dinner!

Cheese, I broke my own update schedule partly cause I was excited by all the reviews, but also felt like it would be cruel to make people wait since twelve came off as filler. Glad it made you happy to see a new chapter so soon! Allura won't have to worry about Zarkon for a while...she's got Lotor to deal with! It's funny, last night I thought of a sequel idea to this story...gotta finish this one first before I can write it, but if I do the sequel idea, Allura won't ever have to worry about Zarkon again! :D

Glad I had your attention during the wedding. The attack was something I thought of right in the midst of writing that chapter. Originally the wedding was gonna go off without any interference. But then I started imagining Voltron coming along and ripping the roof off the castle, and lifting Allura up. I didn't go that far, but I couldn't resist making Lotor and the readers sweat a little when it came to the ceremony!

Seducing Reason, oh good! I was getting worried that due to chapter 14 and the following chapters which center around Lotor and Allura's um...intimacy problems, it would get considered buried in sex. XD I have written buried in sex stories in the past though. XD Though not on fanfic net. I get embarrassed to post my sexy heavy stories on the site. Anyway! I really wasn't fishing for compliments, really don't like 12.;-p But reviews are always good, they keep me motivated! blushes Aw thanks, I like you too! I love my dedicated readers!

Italian Marie, I am giggling evilly now. You sound like me, only the situation is reverse. You hoped for the VF guys to save her, I watch and hope for Lotor to get away with Allura! I made my dream come true for once! :D And no! It wasn't just you, quite a few people have mentioned now it reminded them of the Princess Bride. Although I really wasn't thinking of it when I wrote that. Someone on live journal said they were surprised that Lotor didn't hurry the priest along like they do in the Princess Bride scene. XD

I drive my spell checker program nuts with all these weird names. I have to look later and try and find those errors. Sadly no matter how much I reread, I always end up with mistakes. "head desk"


	15. Chapter 15

She had spent a fitful, restless night, Allura tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. She blamed it on nerves, ignoring how furiously her heart was beating, her body hot in a way she could not explain. It was an odd feeling, to be torn between desire and loathing, the princess trying to deny the aching she had felt deep inside. Much as she tried to deny it, Lotor's touch had awakened something primal in her.

It scared her, Allura terrified that her body could be so quick to betray her heart, the princess not wanting to be aroused by Lotor's touch. But arouse her he did, new sensations coursing through her body, leaving her tingling, wanting for something. Allura refused to let that something be Lotor, refused to let him have this victory over her.

It would have been better if he had been cruel, better if he had simply taken what he wanted from her. Allura didn't understand why he didn't, why he chose instead to be gentle with her, his touch reverent, kisses full of adoration. It made her blush just thinking about it, Allura shaking, wishing she could block out the memories.

At one point during the night she had slipped free of the bed, exploring the cabin's small bathroom. She had turned on the shower, letting the ice cold water hit her full blast, leaving her shivering, still feeling that feverish warmth. She had pressed herself against the cool tiles of the shower wall, letting the water pelt her as she stared at the rings on her hand.

They bound her to Lotor more securely than any chains, the gold band a constant reminder of her duty, the diamond a promise from him to her. She had reached for those rings, giving them a vicious twist. But she had hesitated to remove them, leaving them to stay heavy on her finger. Water dripped down her face, the shower's spray mixing with her tears, Allura not sure what she mourned for the most. The loss of her freedom, or the loss of her innocence, perhaps the loss of her dreams, the potential the future had always held for her.

Somewhere out there was the man for her, the man she should have been married too. In an instant he had been denied to her, leaving her to settle for a life with a man she did not love. A man that on most days she wasn't even sure she liked. It made her want to scream, pound her fists against the tile until she bled, Allura settling for scrubbing her skin raw in an attempt to wash away the memory of Lotor's touch.

Such actions did little to make her feel better, Allura losing track of time, emerging from the shower waterlogged, with her hair hanging down in wet clumps. Dripping water all over the place, she ended up back in her marriage bed, finding it a blessed relief that she spent the night in it alone.

And still her thoughts tormented her, Allura slipping in and out of sleep, until at last the onboard time meter clicked to the six o clock position. It was then that she truly gave up on sleeping, Allura sitting up, her bathrobe tied tight around her body. She spared a thought to wonder where Lotor had spent the night, thankful to the extreme that he hadn't come back and tried to force the issue between them.

She slid out of the bed, bare feet padding across the floor, her destination the far side of the room. A closet was built into the wall, doors hiding the overstuffed contents of a wardrobe for her and Lotor. She rifled through the contents, feeling dull and uninterested in the many fine gowns he had bought for her. They were bright and colorful, a complete contrast to the mood she found herself in.

Allura kept on rejecting gown after gown, when suddenly a darker color caught her eye, gray silk that was neither too dark, nor too light. She shoved the clothing aside for a better look, finding a tasteful pant suit, that held a hint of navy blue lace that descended down from the bodice in a swirl of designs. The sleeves went straight down to the elbow at which point they flared open, ready to drape down attractively around her lower arms.

Allura quickly put the pant suit on, finding it a relief to be garbed once more. She walked over to the vanity, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, but more than that, Allura imagined her torment shone in her eyes. It made her scowl, Allura slapping her cheeks, trying in vain to chase away that look in her eyes. Pink faced, and still scowling, Allura sat down.

She still wore Lotor's mother's necklace, her hand going to it, touching the sapphire. With a shake of her head, she went to remove the necklace, feeling she had no right to be wearing it. It clanked lightly on the surface of the vanity, jewels twinkling in the light of the room. Allura ignored it, choosing instead to poke at the vials and containers on top of the vanity, finding creams and scented oils. She had no use for them, her eyes lighting on a small box.

Upon opening the delicately carved lid, she discovered her crown, the ivory piece a familiar and welcome sight. Allura quickly slid it back into place upon her brow, feeling a little more like her old self. One step further, and she was combing her hair, getting ready to put it up in her favored bun style. Such actions helped to calm her down, ease the turbulence she felt in her mind and in her heart.

Not that thoughts of Lotor didn't hold fast in her brain, Allura finding herself quick to be reminded of him by the simplest of things. The white of the table cloth reminded her of his hair, it was worse when she saw blue, thinking of his azure skin. Her slipper covered foot crunched down on glass, the sound bringing her back to the kiss he had bestowed upon her as he tossed away her glass of wine.

With a sigh, she was kneeling, fingers careful as they picked up the glass remains. Depositing the glass shards in the small bin by the vanity, Allura continued her exploration of the room. She found books, a small selection of fantasy and romance, along with various entertainment holos. Lotor had kept his word about providing her with something to do, but even with the books she found her mind wandering back to her husband and the night before.

Words blurred on the page, Allura taking them in without understanding their meaning. She kept glancing at the door, wondering when Lotor would deign to put in an appearance, half fearing what would happen when he showed. Would he be angry, his words curt and quick to cut to her heart? Or would he be back to his normal, somewhat pleasant facade, trying to keep her at ease? Did she even want that, or would she prefer his anger to his charm?

The time ticked onwards, and still he did not show. At some point around eight, the servants appeared, little comment on them over her husband's absence from the room. They brought breakfast to her, taking away the wine, and leaving fresh squeezed juice in it's place. Allura picked over the contents, barely able to eat, her nerves were so tight. What little passed through her lips felt like cardboard, the princess chewing with a grimace.

She soon returned to the bed, paging through her chosen book. But her attention kept right on wandering, Allura staring at the door. It got to the point she wished Lotor would show, hoping his appearance would put an end to the tension she felt. At least then she would know how things stood between them, would know how he wanted to proceed with this sham of a marriage.

After yet another failed attempt at trying to read the opening chapter to the fantasy she had chosen, Allura sighed and set down the book. The time meter showed it was half past ten, Allura frowning. It was now a little over twelve hours since Lotor had left her, leaving her to wonder if he would ever come back. Her teeth gnawed on her lower lip, Allura biting it, uncertain of what she was about to do.

But she forced herself to stand, leaving the book spread upside down on the mattress, Allura heading for the room's door. It wasn't locked, and this left her pleased, the girl almost smiling when she saw that no one guarded the outside of the cabin. She closed the door behind her, stepping into the hall. She looked to the left and to the right, but at last chose to walk along the way they had come the night before, hoping to come across someone who might tell her where Lotor was hiding.

The thought of the prince hiding from her amused Allura, the princess not thinking she was capable of such a feat. But still she knew her rejection of him had to have bothered him, the proof was right there in his staying away for so long! It made her sigh, wondering if she should apologize to him, Allura walking along the hallway, listening to the sound of her heels echoing.

The sides of the ship were open with heavy panes of glass, letting her look out into the loneliness of space. Only...it wasn't as empty as she had expected it to be, seeing many Drule designed war ships floating alongside the one she was on. Her eyebrows drew together in thought, Allura wondering why they were accompanied by so many of the fleet.

This was a mystery she sank her teeth into, strolling along the corridor, occasionally pausing to stare at the ships once more. She counted more than a dozen of them, the numbers bothering her. This was more than a royal honor guard, it was more like an invasion! The thought left her startled, Allura wondering if Lotor intended to do some work on their honeymoon. The thought of him attempting to subdue another planet left her angry, and that was good, Allura let it rise, let herself seethe as she walked.

It was no good to jump to conclusions, she knew that, but if such thoughts would distract her from other matters, than she welcomed the behavior. A few more feet were traveled, and then she heard sounds. Men grunting and yelling, even boisterous laughter. Ever curious, she followed the sounds, coming to the training facility they had passed by earlier.

It was little more than an oversized gym, padded mattresses laid out across the floor, with equipment spread sparsely about the room. Men were gathered, standing with their backs to her, watching others train. Allura watched too, seeing shirtless Drules covered in sweat, panting and glaring, issuing out angry shouts as they rushed an opponent.

She didn't see who it was at first, he was too surrounded by bodies. A shout was heard, a loud yell of intent as a fist was seen raised, knocking aside one of the Drules. She couldn't see what their opponent was doing, but one by one the bodies were flung away from him, until at last she caught sight of white hair whipping about a familiar face.

Lotor, shirtless, clad in loose fitting pants, his feet bare as he repositioned himself on the mat. His form was aggressive, he was sliding into an attack pose, an angry smirk on his face. The remaining Drules hesitated, staring back at their prince, and he gestured with his fingers for them to come at him. A glance at each other, and then a large, purple skinned Drule was shrugging.

With a scream, he was running towards Lotor, hands curled into fists, ready to try and pummel the prince. Lotor blocked his punches, letting them hit the palm of his hands again and again. The purple soldier kept trying, fists flying, and now he suddenly brought his leg up in a sweeping kick in which he meant to connect his foot with Lotor's face.

Lotor laughed, even as Allura gasped, seeing him neatly catch hold of the attacking foot. He effortlessly lifted the large Drule up off the floor, the soldier loosing his balance as Lotor turn and swung him, letting him fly into the two Drules that had started running towards them. Together, all three went down, staying stunned on the mat with low groans escaping them.

"Whose next?!" Lotor demanded, hands on his hips. He wasn't even breathing hard, looking exhilarated from the exercise. The watching crowd looked at each other, a low murmur of protests could be heard.

"Bah!" Shouted Lotor, disgusted. "Worthless!" He turned his back on the downed soldiers, retrieving his sword from the floor. The crowd moved to pick up the men, some of them unconscious from the experience. Lotor sword was now unsheathed, lazon humming as he began practicing, fighting with an invisible opponent. Occasionally he'd pause to twirl complex patterns in the air, Allura amazed at how close he came to letting the lazon graze against his skin.

The sword slashed through the air, Lotor doing a deadly dance against his make believe attacker. Again and again he would strike, thrusting his sword into the air. Allura stood watching him, and it was only when he suddenly turned, sword pointed in her direction that he noticed her.

"I think he's dead." She offered up, heart beat quickening. He looked at her questioningly, Allura hurrying to clarify. "The imaginary person you were doing battle with."

"Ah." Lotor said, and once again began twirling his sword about.

"Have...have you been at it very long?" Allura asked, words coming out hesitant and slow in response to his silence. "The exercise I mean?"

"Since early this morning." Lotor told her, doing a downwards slash with his sword. He straightened up and made eye contact with her. "I couldn't sleep."

"...neither could I." She said at last, Lotor looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?" His next words had her flushing, angry at his implication. "I would have thought you would have slept like a baby, all snug and safe in you bed all alone."

"Do you think me so unfeeling, so unaffected by what happened that I could simply sleep with no problems?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Yes, actually I do." Lotor said. "I'm sure you were very relieved to have me gone. Unless...were you worried I'd come back and insist we finish what we started?" She said nothing, so he continued, a vicious stab at the air with his sword. "Would that have been better for you then? If I played the villain you so love to insist I am?"

She started to say something, no and yes fighting to come out. At seeing her indiscretion Lotor sighed, sword stopping in mid swing. "Allura...do you even know what you want right now?"

"Since when does it matter what I want?" She asked, frowning. "You've given me little choice this week, in taking me from my home, forcing me to sign a treaty and wed you. Why should it matter now in this regard?"

He was sheathing his sword, tossing the scabbard down onto the floor mat. "Allura..." He approached her, closing the distance between them. She looked up at him his hands touching her shoulders. "I've...I try to do what's right by you. I've put an end to this war, I've ensured your people's safety and livelihoods. I've honored you in the bedroom, respected your wishes when you said no."

"Not for lack of trying." Allura murmured, and he sighed.

"We are husband and wife now. And with that comes certain...expectations." Lotor explained. "I've had to put those aside for now. But damn if it's not a hard thing to do!"

"You think it's easy for me?" She asked, expression serious as she gazed upon his face.

Lotor shook his head no. "I know it's been difficult...there's been a lot of change in a short amount of time. I'm trying my best, I want to help you adapt...help you flourish within this new lifestyle. Will you let me?"

"I...I suppose I could." Allura said, and Lotor frowned.

"You have to be sure. Yes, or no Allura?"

"All right then. Yes." Allura said, and for the first time since seeing him today, he smiled. Just a small one that couldn't help hide the tension he was feeling.

"Then come with me." Lotor said, taking her by the hand.

"Where?" Allura asked.

"To the cabin." Lotor answered, and she hesitated, pulling back on his grip.

"Why?"

"You have to trust me sometime Allura. Why not with this?" He asked, and began leading her out of the training facility. She let him, realizing he was right, Allura keeping her steps from dragging on the floor as they hurried through the hall. Such was her nervousness, that she kept from asking about the ships accompanying them, instead focusing on the warmness of his skin, as his fingers clasped gentle hold of her hand.

All too soon, they reached the cabin, Lotor ushering her inside. He let it close behind them, and stepped towards the bed, Allura voicing a protest. "Lotor wait...I...I'm still not ready..."

"I know you're not." Lotor said, and sat down on the bed. He tugged on her hand, pulling her forward and onto his lap. Only then did he let go of her hand, his own on her waist, guiding her to face him so that her legs spread and straddled his.

"Lotor?" Allura asked, startled and embarrassed by this position, her hands going to his bare shoulders, gripping him lightly. He face was before hers, their breath mingling as she stared questioningly into his eyes.

"Relax..." Lotor said. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too."

"You're not?" She asked, wondering if he could hear how thunderously loud her heart beat seemed to be beating.

"No...it's all about you...Going only as far as you're comfortable with." Lotor assured her, hands remaining on her waist, fingers grazing her hips.

"I'm already uncomfortable." She told him flatly, and Lotor sighed.

"Allura...you haven't even given us a proper chance."

"A proper chance to do what?" Allura asked. "I'm not going to...to sleep with you. You understand that right? Then why?"

"I thought we could foster some intimacy between us." Lotor answered, still doing nothing but talking. "Get you a little more comfortable with me. So far everything has been initiated by myself. I thought...perhaps if you were in control..."

"What?" She whispered softly, her eyes searching his intently.

"If you were in control, you'd feel more at ease. More certain and less likely to flee." Lotor said, and she cocked her head to the side, lips frowning.

"Just what do you expect me to do?" She questioned.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." Lotor said. His lips quirked, a hint of a smile threatening to come out. "Why not start with my hair? You seem to like it well enough."

"Your hair?" She repeated, feeling dull-witted.

"Why not touch it Allura?" Lotor asked. "You never touch me except to push me away. Aren't you the least bit curious about me?"

She wouldn't give the boost to his ego, refusing to answer. But she sighed, and brought her hands towards his hair, hesitating just before her fingers sank into his mane. "If I do this...then will you leave me alone for tonight?"

"If that is what you wish...then yes." Lotor looked pained to make that agreement, but Allura knew he would honor it. She felt certain of that at least, letting her fingers touch his hair. The white strands felt like silk in texture, her fingers sliding through them with ease. She gave thought to wonder if he spent much time brushing it, thinking back to all the hair products she had discovered in his bathroom.

Soft, fluffy, these words also came to mind as she stroked and petted his hair. She swept it back from his face, tucking the side strands behind his pointed ears. He was smiling as she did it, watching her silently as she worked her fingers towards his scalp. Her fingers rubbed circles, massaging his scalp gently, her hands covered with his hair.

"Have you always had long hair?" She asked at last, tearing her eyes away from his mane to glance at his face. He smiled, and answered.

"No. In the academy my father sent me for schooling...they had us keep our hair short, military length." He chuckled. "It wasn't until after I graduated...with full honors I might add, that I started to grow it out." A smirk then, Allura still playing with his hair, unable to imagine what he would look without it being it's present length. "My father hated it when he saw it. Saw it as an act of rebellion against him."

"Was it?"

"Perhaps." Lotor gave a shrug of his shoulders. "But after spending years being told what to do with MY hair, and what kind of clothes I had to wear, it's quite refreshing to do what I want." A questioning look at her. "Have you ever rebelled princess? Felt the need to do other than you were told?"

"Oh yes." Allura said, thinking back on recent years, her urgent need to escape the sometimes stifling care of her guardians. Piloting blue lion came to mind, as did learning to defend herself. Even the simple act of wearing a daring bikini had been enough to give Nanny a small heart attack at her bad behavior. "But..." She said, drawing her hands away from his hair, setting them back onto his shoulders. "Usually when I did rebel, something bad would happen."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lotor said, Allura merely nodding in acknowledgment. He didn't press her to explain, for that she was grateful, not wanting to admit that her acts of rebellion usually landed her in either his or Zarkon's clutches.

Lowering her eyes, she noticed his wound was now uncovered, having healed enough to no longer need the gauze. She touched it now, finger tips grazing just the edge, regret in her voice as she spoke. "I think you may end up with a scar." It was silly, but she mourned the loss of his flawless skin, having never gotten to see the perfection of his chest before the lazon had cut into it.

"It'll be my first." Lotor said, Allura's fingers still moving around the edge of the wound. "But...considering what I got in return for it, I can't be angry." He meant her, she realized, Allura blushing as she glanced up at his face. He was watching her carefully, studying her every reaction to him.

Abruptly, she moved her hands back to the safety of his shoulders, Allura's voice soft as she questioned him. "So now what?"

"Now?" She nodded, and saw his eyes twinkle with mischief. "How about a kiss?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Allura said, and he sighed.

"I'm not ready to let you off my lap just yet Allura." Lotor told her. "You're still not that comfortable being close to me...and I'd like to change that."

"I doubt a few strokes of your hair will accomplish what you seek." Allura replied, Lotor smirking.

"No? So we should try something else."

"No kissing!" She said adamantly, knowing it would just lead to something else, something she wasn't sure she could handle.

"No kissing." He agreed, but he was leaning his face in close to hers, breath on the side of her neck as he sniffed at her skin.

"What are you doing now?" She demanded, hands grasping tight hold of his shoulders.

"You smell so good Allura." Lotor complimented her. "Always. Like flowers and springtime." He actually nuzzled his face against her neck, Allura gasping.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything that I didn't ask for?!"

"But you're not doing anything but sitting here." Lotor pointed out. "One of us has got to take the initiative."

"All right, all right!" She said hastily, pushing at his shoulders. He moved back so they were looking in each other's eyes once more, Allura blushing as she considered what her next move would be.

She settled for touching his face, fingers raised to caress his cheeks. She felt self conscious with him staring at her, Allura guiding her fingers towards his mouth. His lips were a slightly darker shade of blue, soft to the touch as her fingertips ran over their fullness. He smiled as she did this, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. She tried to fight back the memories of what it felt like when he kissed her, tried not to think on the pleasure his mouth had offered to her the night before. Pleasure she had been quick to reject, Allura labeling those feelings as wrong.

She jumped startled when his lips puckered and kissed her fingertips, his tongue coming out to lick playfully at one. Hastily, Allura slid her hands back into his hair, Lotor pouting at her. Unsure of what to do, she hugged him, breasts pressed against his chest, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder. He was all musk and spice, the faint scent of after shave drifting to her nose as she inhaled.

Her hands were on his back, just resting beneath his shoulder blades, Allura conscious of the muscles she pressed her body against. "See?" Lotor's voice, breaking into the silence. "This isn't so bad."

"No..." She agreed, hugging him tighter. "Not bad at all."

"Now will you kiss me?" He sounded so hopeful as he asked, Allura pulling back to glance up at him. She considered, biting her lip as she thought about it. At last she gave a shy nod of her head, but an after thought had her quickly barking out an order.

"But no tongue!"

"No tongue." He sighed wistfully, then smirked. "Not unless you change your mind."

"I won't." She said insistently, Allura reaching to cup his face in her hands. Slowly, closing her eyes to block out the sight of him watching her, she brought her mouth to bare against his. She sighed as she did it, a gentle pressing of her lips, feeling Lotor respond immediately. His lips worked to mold and cling to hers, Allura mimicking his moves.

She pressed harder against him, mouth parting slightly, mouthing at his bottom lip. His fingers curled on her waist, nails digging into her skin, Lotor behaving by keeping his hands in place. Silent except for the sounds of their breathing, they continued to kiss, Allura growing bolder, letting her tongue lick across his bottom lip. She felt a quiver shake Lotor's body, and she pulled back surprised.

"You're trembling." She noted, and he looked at her, eyes serious but clouding with desire.

"I don't want to scare you..." Lotor began.

"But?" She urged him when he fell silent.

"It's the effort of holding back." Lotor admitted. "Of not doing what I want to do to you."

"We should stop them..." Allura said, trying to pull off his lap. His hands gripped her firmly, pulling her back into place, causing her to wiggle and squirm in response. Her movements drew his breath up short, Lotor half closing his eyes as he let a soft moan escape him. Wide eyed she stared at him, wondering at the cause of his reaction.

"Let's keep going." Lotor said, leaning in for another kiss. She started to protest, but his lips touched hers, a forceful kiss, tongue sweeping forth to tease into her open mouth. She couldn't help herself, Allura squealed, resuming her movement on his lap. His hands were fighting to hold her down, Lotor starting to grind against her in response to her struggles.

She gasped, and she wiggled, Allura shocked and dismayed to feel something poking at her center. A bulge that seemed to grow in size and hardness the more Lotor ground against her. It wasn't exactly unpleasant as it rubbed against her womanhood, causing her to tingle and squirm even more, a desperate attempt to let the good feelings continue.

Lotor broke the kiss, only to nip playfully at the front of her throat, Allura gasping, getting a good idea at just what that was that continued to bump between her legs. He growled into her throat, a low, dangerous sound, Allura going still at hearing it.

"Keep moving." Lotor moaned, his hands trying to move her hips for her. She grabbed onto his arms, holding on for dear life, a protest issuing from her lips.

"I think we should stop!"

"Stop?" Lotor groaned, grinding even more vigorously against her. His motions increased the feelings of pleasure, Allura biting back a whimper. Was he trying to drive her mad, some form of twisted revenge for the night before?

"Yes, stop!" Allura whispered, tone pleading even as she continued to squirm on top of him. He went back to biting at her throat, still doing that delicious sinful movement against her. "Just a little more Allura...just a little more..." He was begging her back, breathing hard and licking at the droplets of sweat on her skin.

"More what?" She asked confused, wiggling from side to side, feeling his erection brush against things she had no words for. She closed her eyes, a moan escaping her, even as Lotor purred and bit down on her flesh, stifling his shout.

Time seemed to slow, to narrow down to the rubbing between her legs. Allura feeling something building up within her. Higher and higher it climbed, making her moan and move about, biting her lip to keep her sounds inside her. She was brought up short when Lotor suddenly moaned, his fingernails digging in hard enough to hurt, his movements coming to a stop. She felt him shuddering, shaking as he whispered her name, panting.

She was even more confused when he kissed her, sweet and undemanding as he began to pull her off his lap, her body still tingling, waiting for something. Not understanding why he was suddenly pulling away from her, Lotor lips did one last chaste pressing against hers.

He was all smiles, seeming not to notice how bothered she was by their encounter, Allura frowning as she watched him walk over to the dresser, pulling open drawers as he removed a change of clothing.

"Taking a shower?" She asked, telling herself she was NOT disappointed at him leaving her like this.

"Yes." Lotor nodded, heading for the bathroom, his good mood a direct contrast to the foul one she found building up inside her. He paused at the door, turning to glance at her over his shoulder. "Thank you Allura..."

"For what?" She asked grumpily, but he didn't answer, locking the door behind him. She let herself fall backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, face twisted into a scowl. Once again he had left her aching, wanting something. With a snort she was rolling onto her stomach, grabbing a pillow, issuing forth a scream into it's cotton material as she damned Lotor for teasing her.

--

Okay...so I said I wasn't gonna worry...and I try not to but...0o I am! ;-p

I'm sure you can all guess why Lotor is suddenly in an extra good mood. "evil snickers."

--Michelle

Cheese, Aw thank you. I am blushing with pleasure over your compliments. :D Yes, love is in the cards for Lotor and Allura...somehow someway. But the princess is stubborn and won't make it easy for him...and neither will I! Ha ha, Lotor only gets more pervy at the dinner table! Thank you for liking the chapter! And Lotor is bad, not telling his bride where they are going. He's leaving it a surprise for when they arrive!

You're right about her feeling like it's a hopeless situation. Here she thinks she'd marry someone she loves, and instead she had to marry into what is a marriage of convenience. Right now Allura doubts that she'd ever come to have feelings for him. The sex scenes...part of it is, well when I started this story I didn't expect as much sex to happen as it did...I've got a few Lotor and Allura stories I won't put up on this site just cause the sexual content is so high and right from the start in them. "sweat drop"

Updating so fast, I've actually got up to chapter 35 written so far. But I am trying to post slowly to the site so as not to give myself anxiety over not having new chapters to update with. Otherwise I worry about leaving people hanging while waiting for a new update. I wrote the first 25 chapters of this story in a two week period which was very rare for me! But since then the chapters have slowed down slightly. I try to write everyday, but sometimes I only get a paragraph done..."sweatdrop"

Lotor not going through with it at the end...well I wanted a story where he doesn't force himself on her via sex. XD So I make him behave! He's evil in this story but not that evil! Much to his apparent frustration! Again, I do not mind long reviews as I am a chatter box myself! :D

Seducing Reason, did I ever tell you I like your pen name? Cause I do! Sorry you had a bad day. glad a new chapter helped make it a little brighter!

4 StarFox, I might faint too to tell you the truth! It's an awful situation to be in, an arranged, so far loveless marriage. Well, loveless on Allura's part. She's not ready to give in, although some of my reviewers on LJ thought she would just because she would view it as her duty now that she's married. But...Allura just wasn't ready, and Lotor had to respect that...even if it left him...er...disapointed. XD

I am not offended, just surprised. I am honored to have not one, but two (Waves at Italian Marie) Keith fans who are reading my story. I never expected non Lotor fans to read it! :) So I am flattered! I've never been a Keith fan...I like Lance better. But that is just me! Although I have been watching the Japanese version of Voltron, and I like how the Japanese version of Keith (I don't remember his name in Go Lion) is. Glad I had you on the edge of your seat! :D

Ha ha, I like how you put that, disturbance in his pants. There probably was! Hopefully the water was cold in that episode so it cooled him down!


	16. Chapter 16

He was practically humming, the door sliding shut behind him, cutting off Allura's question. It didn't matter, Lotor had no answer for her, at least not one he could truthfully give. His princess was simply too innocent, inexperience rendering her delightfully naive and ignorant to what had just happened between them. He imagined she'd be horrified to know, her prudish sensibilities set upside down by the knowledge that they had just engaged in a type of sexual activity.

Of course, it wasn't his chosen method of sex, Lotor ruefully shaking his head no as he glanced down at the front of his pants. He was grateful the material was dark, it hid the wet stain from sight, Allura blind to it's existence. Lotor wasn't, keenly aware of the sticky squelching in his pants, the remains of his climax dripping down his thighs. Lotor laughed, thinking to himself this was the very first time he had allowed a woman to make him come in his pants.

"Only you Allura..." He murmured, fingers hooking over the waist band of his pants. "Only you..." He yanked them down, shucking the pants off, leaving him naked in the bathroom. He wore no undergarments, and he used his ruined pants to soak up the mess down his front. Once clean, relatively speaking, he threw them into the hamper, and turned towards the shower.

Fiddling with the faucet, he allowed warm water to flow out, blasting him in the chest. He sighed happily, body relaxed and languid, a result of some of the sexual tension he felt around Allura being released. It was growing exceedingly difficult to be around her, and not act on his feelings. She was everything to him, his ideal woman, dreams of her had plagued him for months. To have her so close at hand and do nothing to claim her was simply maddening.

His hands smoothed back his wet hair, Lotor recalling how pleasant it had been to feel her working her fingers though his mane. He knew he was starved for her attention, enjoying even the smallest of touches. Her fingers touching his mouth, soft skin smoothing across his lips, making him smile in remembrance. Now if only he could get her to do more, nice as the little touches were, they weren't enough. At this pace he felt he'd lose his mind long before she gave her consent, Lotor fearing that he'd end up doing something she'd never be able to forgive him for!

Scented soap bubbles slid down his skin, Lotor reaching for the shower head, pulling to aim it at his torso. His thoughts were all focused on Allura, on how to make her his not just in name, but in body and heart too. Something in him whispered that Planet Arus might just be the key to it all, the place all his dreams might become a reality. But was it to much to ask for? The planet had already given him so much, riches, Voltron, his father's respect, even Allura as his bride. Could it pull off one last miracle and give him her love?

He wanted that more than anything, perhaps even more than he wanted to join their bodies as one. There had been little room for love in his life, what small amounts he had received had all come from his mother. She had doted on him, loving Lotor unconditionally. Sometimes Lotor wondered if she had loved him so much because she had no room in her heart for his father. No family, and little friends among the Doom court had left his mother with little happiness, it could have gone either way. His mother could have resented him for tying her more firmly to his father.

He couldn't imagine what kind of monster he would have grown up to be if that had been the case. His father never told him he loved him, though Zarkon often admitted he was fond of Lotor when he wasn't belittling him for some sort of screw up. Some of the women in his harem had professed to love him, but he could never take them at their word. They had their eye on his crown, wanting to elevate themselves up from treasured pleasure slave to wife of a prince. Or even worse they thought to lull him into a false safety, seeking to kill him when his back was turned.

He supposed his people loved him, as much as one could adore a monarch that they saw in the news everyday. But it was akin to being put on a pedestal, being admired from afar. What he wanted was real love, the kind his mother had told him about in her stories. He was desperate to experience it, to go beyond the love of one's family or a pet's single minded devotion. And he wanted Allura to be the one to give it to him.

Shaking his head, sending a spray of droplets everywhere, Lotor switched off the shower. He stepped off the tile, and onto the bath mat, taking care not to slip and fall as he reached for a towel. Tucking it around his waist, he went to the mirror, his hand clearing off the fog from the glass. His reflection stared back at him, cutting an impressive figure. Sometimes Lotor wondered how Allura could look at him and not be moved to attraction.

Sometimes he feared she'd prefer someone like Keith, all pale skin and black hair, someone who didn't tower over her in height. He wondered if his blue skin and white hair turned her off, Lotor knowing that to the Drules, his all too human qualities was a turn off to those who had been born without any visible alien impurities in their blood. The crux of it was, he found his own people ugly to look at, having grown up preferring those who resembled him and his mother, than Zarkon!

He was combing his hair out, making sure no tangles had sprung up while he showered, Lotor grateful his genetics hadn't gifted him with Zarkon's bald head. He didn't think Allura was a person who relied solely on looks, and yet Lotor felt certain she'd never love him if he resembled Zarkon beyond sharing his eyes!

He set the comb down, and dropped the towel, Lotor casting a quick, critical eye towards his nudity. He was lean muscle and hard lines, Lotor wishing he knew what Allura thought when she looked at him. With a low grumble, he reached for his clothing, putting on a clean pair of pants, and a loose fitting shirt. He cinched a snake skin belt around his waist, then tugged on his boots. Thus dressed, he was ready to step out and face Allura once more.

He found her laying in bed, a book propped up on her stomach. She didn't look in his direction as he stepped into the cabin, so intent was she on her book. He paused to admire her, liking the way her upswept hair exposed the slender line of her neck. Lotor was struck by the sudden impulse to kiss it, wanting to lick and bite at her delicate flesh. The urge came on so strongly that he had to stop himself from stepping in her direction, shaking his head no.

Instead, he settled for talking to her, sitting on the far edge of the bed, the distance feeling like miles between them. She didn't even glance up when the mattress dipped, Allura simply turning a page as though the printed word was more fascinating than her husband. Lotor couldn't help but feel a little annoyance at her disinterest, the man clearing his throat to get her attention.

She didn't turn her face from the book, but her eyes slid to the side, glancing at him curiously. "Allura..." He began, and suddenly she was speaking, voice sharp, tone curt.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

Lotor was taken aback by the annoyance she exhibited, the Drule reasoning he hadn't done anything yet to earn her ire. "Well, yes. Yes, I did." Lotor told her, watching her turn her eyes back to her book.

He studied her profile, noticing the way her eyes were narrowed, Allura practically glaring at her book. Her lips were pursed together in a thin line, her whole body language seemed to radiate with agitation. It left Lotor to wonder, eyebrows raising as he thought about all that could have happened while he showered. He didn't think anyone would have disturb her while he was detained, he had standing orders that prevented such an act from occurring.

Another page was turned, Allura boring holes into the book with her eyes. "Allura, are you mad at me?" Lotor asked at last, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Mad?" She asked, voice coming out a little too high. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know..." He started to say, but she continued, voice rising to drown out his.

"I mean, you've only kidnapped and forced me to marry you. You've only taken me from my friends and my family, only..." She fell silent, Lotor staring at her.

"Only what?"

"Never mind." She sighed, turning to the next page in her book. He went to say something, and suddenly she was speaking again. "You're cruel."

"Sometimes." Lotor agreed, seeing her sigh, frustration at the heart of that sound.

"You didn't keep your promise." Allura stated flatly. "To not do anything without my asking for it first."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Lotor asked, and in a fit of tantrum, she threw the book on the bed, Lotor watching it bounce. Allura was suddenly sitting up, fixing him with an angry glare.

"YES!" She practically grumbled, glaring at him. "You say one thing, than do another. You force me to sit on your lap, and touch you. You make me feel..." She trailed off, blushing.

"I made you feel something?" Lotor asked thrilled.

"Yes, disgust at your actions!" She groused, reaching for her book once more. "All that moving against me, fighting to keep me in place when I so clearly wanted off your lap." Her blush said otherwise, leaving Lotor to wonder what she been about to say before she remembered herself. "What was that anyway?" She demanded, flipping through the book, trying to find her place. "Why were you...rubbing against me like that?"

"Did it feel good Allura?" Instead of answering, he asked her a question, one that made her stiffen her back and shoot him another, poisonous glare. He noticed her cheeks had reddened even further, and he smirked, thinking he understood at last. "My my!" Was all he said, leaning back against the pillows, grinning.

"What?!"

"Nothing." He retorted, still wearing that grin.

"Tell me!" She insisted, making him laugh.

"I just learned something about you. Something valuable." Lotor told her, watching her frown, not understanding him. "You're not as unaffected by me as you would have me believe."

"I..." She shook her head, rapid enough that he thought her bun might unravel. "I am not!"

"If it makes you feel better to keep lying you yourself..." he said soothingly, and she shrieked out a protest.

"I am not lying!" At his disbelieving look she was slamming her book into his chest, more protests issuing forth. "I'm not!" With that she was leaping off the bed, turning to pace agitatedly before it. Lotor kept quiet, just listening as she mumbled complaints under her breath. "It won't happen again...you won't trick me onto your lap a second time!"

He let her keep her illusions for the moment, still wearing his trade mark smirk. It was easy to smile when he realized that deep down, on some primal level he had succeeded in chipping away at her ice princess demeanor. Clearly her anger went beyond a few stolen touches, her reactions were too different from before. If anything, she seemed upset not just at him, but herself, Lotor wondering if Allura had been more aroused then he had realized at the time.

Allura was still muttering, hands clasped together as she fidgeted with her fingers. Lotor slid off the bed and approached her, trying to school his expression into one of utmost serious. "Allura..."

"What?" A guarded look from her, the princess taking an uncertain step backwards.

"All this agitation is not good for you." Lotor said, advancing on her so that he trapped her against the dresser drawer. He reached for her, Allura slapping his hands away before he could touch her. "You need to calm down...and I think I know just the thing."

"I'm fine. I don't need to be calm." Allura told him, and he shook his head, Lotor touching her shoulders.

"Look at how tense you are." He tsked, and she rolled her shoulders, trying to dislodge him with a shrug.

"I'm not tense!"

"Yes, you are." Lotor said. "I can feel it in the way your muscles are knotted up, see it in the way you are acting. You need to relax..." He let his hands caressed down her arms, taking hold of her wrists. "You need...a massage."

"A massage?" For a second he saw interest in her blue eyes, interest she quickly squashed down. "No...I don't need one."

"Ah but you do." Lotor said, taking her over to the bed. "Please, allow me to indulge my wife."

"This is another one of your tricks." Allura insisted, suspicion in her tone. "Just another excuse to get your hands on me."

"Would I do something like that?" Lotor asked innocently, and she scowled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He pushed her so she was sitting on the bed, his hands reaching for her shirt. He began tugging it upwards, and Allura cried out, alarmed.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Can't do a massage with your shirt on." Lotor said, and pulled it over her head. She reached for it, Lotor laughing as he kept it out of range. "Lie down on your stomach please."

Her lips twitched, Allura fighting a frown as she sighed loudly. "Fine..." Turning away from him, she slid onto her belly, tucking her head on her folded arms. Lotor set down her shirt, and retrieved oils and creams from the vanity. He poured the scented liquid on his hands, slicking them up good before going to straddle her rear. He brought his hands to her shoulders, fingers flexing slightly as he prepared to massage the tension out of her. Allura was stiff beneath him, and he purred out a command.

"Relax." His hands continued to knead at her skin, fingers working their magic on her. "Just relax..."

"How can I?" She murmured back.

"It's easy..." Lotor said, bending over her to place a kiss on the nape of her neck. She gave a little start of fright, trying to rise up to glare at him. He pushed her back down with his hands, resuming the massage. "Allura, tell me about Arus. What's it like?"

"You've been to it enough times to know." Allura responded, a soft sigh escaping her as he moved his hands lower on her back.

"Ah, but I've only seen it through the eyes of an invader." Lotor said, and he smoothed his hands past her shoulder blades. "And mostly from the sky. I don't know what it's people are like, what life is like down on the ground."

"I never thought of it that way." Allura said softly. "All right...it's..a quiet place. Peaceful before Doom came to it's lands...My people are very hard working, diligent and loyal. Crime rate is very small on Arus, there's simply little need to resort to thieving and violence."

"Even with the war going on?" Lotor wondered out loud, and she nodded.

"Even with the war...there are times when food and supplies are in short demand, but still my people strive to help one another rather than turn against each other." She said. "We're a helping race, ready to lend aid to all who need it...even at times, our enemies..."

"Risky that..." Lotor said, his fingers working to undo the clasp on her bra. "You never know when they might turn on you."

"But it's a risk worth taking, don't you think?" She suddenly gasped when he got her bra open, Lotor's hands holding her down though he very much wouldn't have minded the view sitting up would have offered him. "Just relax Allura..."

"Hard to relax when you keep stripping me of my garments." She grumbled, but remained face down on the bed. He smiled at her words, hands reaching for the oil, pouring it on her back. She shivered in response to feeling the liquid on her skin, Lotor sinking his hands into it, smearing all over her skin. His hands worked to rub the oil into her skin, Lotor urging her onwards.

"What's it like to be the ruler of Arus?"

"That's a funny question." Allura pointed out. "I think it's very much like being the ruler of anywhere else. A lot of hard work and responsibility."

"But still...you're awfully young to have an entire planet's burden put on your shoulders." Lotor said. "Most people would have caved under the pressure."

"I had help." Allura admitted. "My caregivers saw that I didn't become over worked."

"You're caregivers?" Lotor asked, his fingertips carefully tracing her spine, feeling out the bumps that went down her back. "You mean that advisor of yours, and that woman, goes by the title of Nanny?"

"Yes. They helped raise me." Allura told him. "They helped fill the loneliness, the void in my heart after the passing of my father." He could feel her tensing up as she mentioned her dad, surely Allura was thinking on his murder.

"Sounds like you're lucky to have them in your life." Lotor said at last, hands moving upwards once more.

"Yes." She agreed, Lotor sliding his hands to her sides, oiled fingers nudging against the sides of her breasts. She let out a little sigh, head shaking. "I miss them terribly." He said nothing, fingers still kneading her skin. "Lotor..? Do you...do you think I could call them when we get to where we are going?"

"I think I can arrange for you to see them, yes." He agreed, smiling as he thought of the surprise that still awaited her.

"Thank you." She whispered, relieved.

"You're welcome." Allura seemed as relaxed as she was going to get, Lotor touching her bra, redoing the clasp so that the material would stay in place. "Okay...all done..." He announced, rolling off of her.

"You're done?" She was surprised, sitting up and turning to look at him suspiciously. "But I thought..."

"You thought I was going to molest you." Lotor finished her sentence for her, watching her nod her head yes. "Are you disappointed?" He couldn't resist teasing her, seeing her sleepy expression become instantly alert, annoyance manifesting in her eyes.

"Hardly!" She sniffed, expression haughty. "I'm just amazed that you managed to control yourself for once."

"Well, it was difficult, but I think I'll be all right." Lotor replied, grinning. He went to stand, retrieving her shirt which he tossed to her. She caught it, holding it to her chest. "Get dressed. I think an early dinner will be a nice treat for us both."

"All right." Agreed Allura, pulling on her shirt. Lotor continued to smile, knowing his beloved princess had little reason to suspect the surprise he had in store for her.

--

This is probably the shortest chapter yet, and I know at the time I thought I'd come back to try and make it longer. But I don't see that happening now. Onwards! To the next chapter!

--Michelle

Papa Palpatine 2008, aw thank you! :D Yes, Allura will be happy about the return to Arus but also a bit of mixed feelings considering what has happened. And yes, I really did do all those chapters. I was feeling extra inspired. I actually got accused of flooding the LJ community for posting them as I finished them. "sheepish look." But only by one person. The rest of the people told that person to quit their bitching.

4Starfox, well...he toned it down for a chapter or two. But wait till you read next chapter...he gets carried away at the dinner table...poor Allura is traumatized by his naughty antics! XD And yes, no problem. You're a Keith fan, I am a Lotor fan. :D The two can co-exist! "giggles" Yes, they need to work together on this relationship. I just hope I did a good job on that aspect..."worries now" Ha ha, I think Lotor is all about the sex right now...he can't help it! XD


	17. Chapter 17

A table for two had been set up on the bridge of the ship, overlooking the command center on the deck below. They were high enough to allow a small amount of intimacy between them, Lotor sitting next to Allura so that the line of his body touched hers, his tone soft so that his words remained for her ears alone. To the sides, and the front of them was large panes of glass, revealing the cosmos as an endless back drop of stars and the occasional planet as the ship continued it's ever steady progress.

Allura tried to guess where they were going based on the planets passing by, but for the most part they were too distant for her to make out enough details to name them. At best, she was able to determine that they were still in the Denubian Galaxy, Lotor confirming as much with a laugh as he pointed out they hadn't been traveling long enough to make it to the next closest galaxy, even with warp drive engaged.

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye, Allura keenly aware of his body against hers. It was all she could do to keep from fidgeting, nervous and on edge by his close proximity. It didn't help that he kept finding reasons to touch her, a hand across her shoulders, fingers in her hair. Or resting his hand on her knee, fingers idly as he dined on their dinner.

She picked at her plate, fork pushing steamed vegetables around and around, Allura trying to keep the nervous flutters in her stomach under control. But his touches distracted her, left her waiting almost impatiently for him to progress to more deviant behavior. She tried to deny the small bit of anticipation she felt at the thought of him kissing her, Allura reminding herself of the disappointment she ultimately felt after a few heated exchanges with her husband.

"Allura..? Is something the matter?" Lotor's voice, the prince looking at her curiously. She blinked, confused as she looked at him. "I've been calling your name for several minutes now. You haven't been responding to any of my questions."

"I'm sorry." Allura apologized. "My...mind is wandering."

"I see." Lotor looked close to pouting, an odd expression on the charismatic Drule's face. "Is my company so unsatisfactory that now you must escape in your mind?"

"No. That's not what I was doing!" Allura replied. "I was just thinking a little too hard."

"What about?" Lotor asked, spearing a piece of meat with his fork.

"It's nothing." Allura knew she couldn't tell him that she had been thinking so deeply about him! She'd simply die of mortification, knowing he would smirk and tease her mercilessly upon hearing such an admittance.

"Come now." Lotor said, clearly intent on drawing out her secrets. "It must be something engaging. You've barely even touched your dinner. Won't you share with me?"

"No, I'd rather not." Allura retorted, pausing to make a show of eating some of her steak. "A woman should be allowed some secrets from her husband!"

"Perhaps." Lotor said, reaching for his wine glass. "Although that only makes me more determined to ferret out those secrets." He drank deeply of his cup, a servant appearing, ever ready to refill his glass.

"I can assure you my lips will remain sealed on the matter." Allura told him, watching his eye light up with interest.

"I'll take that as a challenge then!"

"Please don't!" Allura scowled at him, and he laughed.

"The more you refuse to tell me, the greater my interest grows." Lotor told her, making her frown. It was just like him to not take no for an answer! It was just like his pursuit of her, the rejections she had offered him had only made Lotor more determined to catch her. It made her sigh, Lotor reaching to touch her cheek, a light caress across her skin. "Don't look at me like that Allura. It's not wrong of me to want to understand my wife's thought patterns."

"I think you just want to make sure nothing remains private to you." Allura said sourly, trying to ignore the touch of his fingers on her cheek. "I notice you don't tell me everything." This was said accusingly, Allura giving him a pointed look. "Such as our flight's ultimate destination."

"All in good time." Lotor said, fingers now brushing back the curls that had escaped her bun. She glanced away from him, staring at her plate, food looking unappetizing. His fingers stroked her hair back behind her ears, Lotor leaning in to playfully kiss the curve of it. Allura immediately grew pink in reaction, finding Lotor's hand going across her shoulders to keep her from shifting her chair away from him.

His other hand grasped hold of hers, lacing their fingers together as Lotor licked along the inside of her ear. "Lotor..." She began, not looking at him as he lavished attention on her ear, Allura fighting back a shiver. "Our dinner will get cold if you don't stop this behavior at once!"

"Oh yes..." His breath hissed in her ear, Lotor speaking to her in a low purr. "We can't have that now, can we? After all..." A pointed glance at her full dinner plate, Lotor

continuing. "You've been so busy enjoying your meal."

She said nothing, so he continued in that low, seductive tone. "Shall I feed you Allura? Make it a meal you won't ever forget?"

"No thank you." She snapped, her free hand now on her lap, fingers curling into loose fists. "I am not a child. I don't need you to feed me."

"I know that." Lotor said, releasing his hold on her hand to reach for his fork. "One would never mistake you for a child. Not with a body as...developed as yours." Her cheeks all but burned as she watched him twirl the tines in his pasta, noodles wrapping around the fork. He raised the fork to her lips, urging her to take a bite. Allura hesitated, glancing at him, his golden eyes intent on her face.

With a sigh, she opened her mouth, taking a tentative bite of the pasta. Lotor smiled, and twirled some more around his fork, offering her another bite. She took it, feeling tomato sauce lie heavy on her lips. Before Allura could dab at her mouth with a napkin, Lotor was dropping his fork, hand catching hold of her chin. She stared at him, watching as he brought out his tongue, doing a slow lick against the side of her mouth, lapping up the sauce.

Allura tried to pull back, but his hands kept her in place, Lotor taking his time to carefully lick up the remains of the sauce. He went a little further than just cleaning her, moving to press his lips against hers, setting her head spinning as he tried to coax her mouth to open. She tried to put up some resistance, hands leaving her lap to push at his chest, a half whimpered out moan escaping her.

His hands were moving, one going to the back of her head, sinking thick fingers into her bun. The other dropped to the small of her back, pushing her towards him so that she had no choice but to shift closer. Somehow she ended up on his lap, once again straddling his legs, a thrill going through her, half remembered pleasures making themselves known.

Lotor growled at her, lips practically bruising her own as he demanded entrance to her mouth. She yielded to him at last, losing herself to his kiss, forcing herself to remain gripping his shoulders when all she really wanted to do was slide her arms around him. Hold him close and never let go.

That hand on her back was moving downwards, cupping her rear, driving his fingers into her skin as he tried to pushed her against him even harder. But there was literally no place left to go, she was firmly in place on his lap, bodies pressed together so tight she was sure the imprint of his muscles would be left on her soft flesh. Allura couldn't help herself, she started to shake her hips, doing a desperate wiggle against him. She was growing feverish again, finding herself desperate for some kind of relief.

Lotor chuckles vibrated against her skin, her husband pulling back enough to let her breathe heavily in an attempt to recover from his kiss. She rested her face against his shoulder, feeling the cool silk against her heated flesh. Lotor was shifting, arm reaching out, fingers snagging his glass. He drank from it, then tugged her head back, placing the cup to her lips. It tilted, spilling wine both in her mouth, and down her face, the sweet berries staining her skin.

Lotor resumed licking her, taking care to soak up all the spilt wine with his tongue. He licked down her chin, mouth traveling onto her throat, greedily lapping up the red droplets. Allura felt dizzy, wondering if she could blame it on the wine, a part of her detached, watching as she wantonly rubbed herself against Lotor's crotch.

She was ready to blame this all on him, knowing it was his fault she was becoming perverted. Bit by bit he was corrupting her, making her dirty and out of control. She didn't like losing control, especially at the hands of Lotor. And yet the sensations her body was experiencing, it drove her to distraction, Allura voice making a desperate plea for relief.

He resumed kissing her, answering her whimpers with deep growls, the guttural sound causing her stomach to do back flips in excitement. Allura continued her movements against him, soft squeals escaping her, her eyes closing as she furiously ground herself on top of him. His hand was now between their bodies, squeezing into that tight space between them.

That hand of his smoothed down her belly, back of his fingers grazing her shirt. Fumbling movement from him, she heard the sharp sound of a zipper opening, the noise echoing in her ears, causing her eyes to snap open. Lotor was kissing the side of her neck, just under her jaw, his hands fiddling with his pants. Something large pressed against her belly, Allura making a startled sound, finding it was twitching.

She tried to stand up, Lotor holding onto her, sliding against her so that his erection rubbed against her front. "Allura..." He said her name, a husky growl as he stared into her eyes. She was frowning, shaking her head no, and he reached to take hold of her right hand. He brought it to his manhood, Allura trying to pull back as though the feel of his flesh burned her. He held onto her hand, forcing her fingers to curl around his shaft, Allura's breath growing funny as she felt the thickness of that hard piece of flesh of his.

Again she tried to pull her hand away, amazed when he moaned at her movement. He actually followed her hand, thrusting into her curled fingers, heated flesh sliding along her skin. She could the texture of it, not at all smooth, with veins raised on the surface of his skin. It seemed to throb, Lotor letting out a guttural sound as he thrust his hips once more, sliding back and forth in her hand.

It was strange, it was terrifying, and yet it was also exciting, Allura watching his face, seeing him start to lose control. Lotor's breathing was growing heavy, words tumbling from his lips. "Oh yes Allura...yes...just like that.."

She tore her eyes away from his face, a paranoid glance around the room. The servants had vanished, leaving them alone on the bridge, the command center below separated by a thick pane of glass. The Drules that worked the ship were oblivious to what was going on above them, Lotor's voice growing louder with need, the sound reserved for her ears alone.

"Ngh...Allura...can I?" His question brought her attention back to his face, Allura's eyes wide as she processed his words. Quickly, she was shaking her head no, Lotor groaning in disappointment. "It'll feel good...I promise..."

"I...I can't..." She whispered, wishing he would let go of her hand, wishing he would stop pumping his hips into her closed fist. His anguish was apparent in his voice, a distorted sound as he buried his face against her neck. Again he continued to move his hips, erection sliding through her hand which was slick with sweat. His mouth was placing kisses all over throat, his hips speeding up, driving hard against her hand.

Suddenly he stiffened against her, hips doing one last jerk, and then they were both crying out, ecstasy and disgust mingling together. She felt him shudder, whole body shaking as his cock twitched. Something shot out of him, coating not only her hand but the front of her shirt. Allura felt ill, feeling how warm it was, her hand all sticky with fluid.

No longer aroused, she felt like screaming, holding her hand between them, eyes horrified. Lotor's heavy panting was in her ear, he was still holding onto her as he took a moment to compose himself. Allura thought she was going into a state of shock, shivering when Lotor did a long lick of her cheek. She barely reacted, Lotor pulling back, noticing the mess at last.

He didn't look apologetic at all, wordlessly reaching for a cloth napkin. He brought it to her hand, beginning a slow, careful cleaning of her fingers. She let him, wanting the remains of his climax off her and fast. Another napkin was brought forth, getting the last of it off her hand, and only then she was moving, going to strike him across the face with all of her might.

"I hate you!" She snapped tearfully, and this time he let her escape his lap. She didn't return to her chair, instead knocking it over in her haste to flee. He called out her name, rising to stand.

"Allura wait!"

She ignored him, attempting to run from the bridge, hearing him curse loudly. She ignored it all, running into the corridor, past the startled servants, heels echoing loudly on the floor. She grabbed onto the rail, feet taking the stairs two at a time as she descended to the lower deck. She willed herself not to cry, not wanting to be seen with tears dripping down her face.

Footsteps behind her, Lotor chasing after her now. She didn't turn to look at him, just quickened her pace, running through the long hallway, intent on returning to the cabin. She wanted to scrub at her hand, and to burn her outfit, feeling dirty and defiled by Lotor's twisted desires. Doors flew past her, locked, their insides a mystery to her. She passed by the training facility, knowing the room would be close by.

She was almost to it, when Lotor caught up with her. He grabbed her by the bend in her arm, and she whirled around, ready to slap him once more. He caught her hand, preventing it from connecting with his cheek. "Allura!"

"Let go of me!" She hissed, noting he had paused to tuck himself back in his pants, no outward sign remaining of what had just happened.

"Not until you talk to me!" Lotor said, not letting her pull free.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Allura snapped, struggling against his grip.

"Then don't talk, just listen." Lotor urged her, and she shook her head, glaring at him through a haze of tears.

"Why should I listen to someone as disgusting and perverted as you?!"

"Let's not do this out here." Lotor said, and let go of her one hand to key in the opening sequence on the cabin's door. It opened with a hiss, Lotor backing Allura into the room. He let go of her when the door slid shut, ensuring their privacy. "Allura, I'm..."

"What?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're certainly not sorry! You did that on purpose!"

"It's not like I planned it!" Lotor retorted, a hand going to his hair, smoothing unruly strands away from his face. "It just sorta happened..."

"How does that sort of thing just sorta happen?!" She stared into his face, agitated and looking for answers. He shifted, expression uneasy as he thought about his words. "Well?" She demanded, Allura arching an eyebrow at Lotor.

"I don't think you understand the...difficulties that come with being a man in love." He said at last, Allura making a scoffing sound in response. "It's true!" Lotor insisted, taking a step towards her. She back up with a gasp, hands being raised to ward him off.

"Allura..." Lotor sighed, ceasing his advance towards her. "I'm trying, really I am. But you make it incredibly hard to behave."

"You're blaming this on me?" She demanded, aghast.

"...no...not exactly. But you're part of the problem!" Lotor said in response. "You shouldn't have started wiggling like that against me...it got me...excited."

"Obviously." She fixed him with her stoniest glare, voice dripping derision.

"Damn it Allura, we are on our honeymoon." Lotor snapped, gesturing agitatedly with his hands. "You can't expect me to keep my hands off you indefinitely!"

"It's not just your hands I am finding a problem with." She said sulkily. It didn't help her mood any, when she saw Lotor's lips twitch, the prince fighting back a smile.

"Allura...I regret that my actions at dinner caused you distress. That was never my intention."

"What was your intention?" Allura asked, hardly appeased by his half hearted apology.

"To make love to you." Lotor said simply, and she paled.

"Did you think I would really let you...bed me at the dinner table?" Allura demanded, tone indignant.

"I thought you were ready." Lotor sighed, eyes gloomy. "Obviously I miscalculated."

"I'll NEVER be ready." Allura told him, watching him carefully for his reaction. He inhaled, a sharp sound as he looked at her, a frown on his face. "Never."

"Never say never Allura." Lotor said, suddenly looking tired. "You'll only go back on your word."

"I won't." She insisted stubbornly.

"We can't go on like this." Lotor said, once again moving towards her. She back up into the wall, Lotor trapping her between his arms, hands flat to the sides of her shoulders. "One of us is bound to break from the tension."

"It won't be me." Allura whispered softly.

"Don't be too sure about that." Lotor answered her, voice equally soft. "Allura..." He was leaning in as though his intent was to kiss her once more, Allura's eyes widening. She quickly turned her face to the side, finding his lips brushing her ear. "Good night."

"Good night?" She said surprised, finding he was moving away. "You're leaving?" He was nodding, heading for the room's door.

"I won't trouble your night any further." Lotor told her, and with that he was stepping out into the hall, door closing shut behind him. She stared at the metal, brow furrowed, chewing on her lower lip. With a sigh, she was sinking to her knees, hitting the floor with a soft thump. She was no longer sure of how she was supposed to feel, that hot anger she had felt fading quickly with his departure.

--

Well...Lotor was right, it was a dinner she won't ever forget...gets shot

Ah, a chapter I really worried about but everyone who commented on LJ and the mailing list said not to change a thing about it. Guess that makes us all pervs then! DOn't worry, the sex calms down for a few chapters after this...as next chapter they finally get to Arus! :D

To Be Continued!

Michelle

4StarFox, she is so innocent...Nanny neglected her education in certain areas. ;-p Ah, you'll be disapointed with my fics if you hope for Allura liking Keith as anything more than a friend. So no secret desires for Keith in this universe...Lotor's fangirl is in control! MWA HA HA HA HA! "calms down after power tripping." I have a friend who likes both men, and she can be pretty perverted about Keith. She er...goes really nuts over this one shot of him inside Black Lion. ;-p

Seducing Reason, no! Not the singing torture! AIIEEEE!! "claps hands over ears" Okay I updated. Happy now? :)

That sucks about it not sending you the notices. The site does that some time. One time I updated one of my VP stories, and I thought no one like the new chapters. I was feeling pretty down, wondering what was wrong with the new stuff, but when I went to the site to update, I saw I had several reviews. Turns out the site was broken and not sending them out. Ironically they came like three weeks later. And yes, when they make love it's...explosive! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Midmorning found Lotor pacing the lower deck of the ship, his thoughts almost as aimless as his feet. Servants passed him by, being quick to stay out of his way, pausing only long enough to offer quick bows to him. He didn't bother to acknowledge them, lost in deep thought.

It wouldn't surprise anyone on board to learn the prince thought of Allura. Word had traveled quickly about her tearful flight from his side, rumors being circulated towards what had happened between the newly wedded couple. Lotor himself wondered that very thing, serious speculation spent towards trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong so fast.

He knew he was frowning, Lotor replaying the scene at dinner over and over in his mind. Like all things with Allura, it had started out innocent enough. Light, casual conversation, a few stolen touches, his hand ending up on her knee. Dinner had meant to be perfect, the food good, the wine excellent, and the company enchanting. The mood had been intimate, sitting close together with the galaxy as a backdrop to their romance.

The servants were quick to see to their needs, but kept far enough away to respect their privacy. Hidden in the wings was his trump card, a violinist set to come out and serenade Allura. He had imagined taking the princess in his arms, dancing the night away, chipping away at her resistance to him.

Instead his plans had all gone to hell, Allura distracted and distant from him, her mind wandering. He had tried drawing her back into the conversation, but somehow he ended up with her on his lap. What happened next had Lotor flinching, grateful his azure skin couldn't show his blush. He could still remember Allura's small hand on his cock, see the look in her eyes as he lost control, thrusting into her hand again and again.

He blamed such actions on the wine, refusing to believe he could do such a thing while sober and clear headed. But then, and Lotor was reluctant to admit this, it was growing increasingly difficult to think around Allura. To remain calm and unaffected by her nearness. He damn well shouldn't be trying to kiss her when his control could snap at anytime.

It presented him with a quandary, how to seduce his bride into his arms, willing and compliant. Each continual rejection stabbed deep in his heart, bringing Lotor closer and closer to losing it completely. Already he was doing things Allura would find hard to forgive, he could still see her face from last night, the horrified disgust in her eyes. He didn't want her to look at him like that!

He wanted to push her to the brink of desire, make her as desperate as he was, and together tip over into an abyss of raw emotion. He knew some part of her was starting to feel for him, she had gone easily enough onto his lap the night before, actually moving her hips against him. Lotor smiled to think of her desperate moans, Allura shaking and rubbing herself on him. So close, and yet still so far from her breaking point, Lotor sighing, wondering why whenever he tried to go below her waist, she panicked and rebuked him.

It gave him pause, Lotor wondering towards what sort of education she had had in the matter concerning her bedroom duties. He wasn't surprised to learn she was virginal, Allura preserving herself most diligently. But, she seemed to be almost prudish when it came to affection, Lotor thinking it would be easier to seduce a nun out of her habit than his own wife!

Lotor simply did not know what to do, knowing he had no one he could confide his dilemma too. Certainly not on board this ship, and most definitely not back at the castle. He could just imagine Haggar cackling, her face twisted into a mocking smirk as she reminded him he had turned down her offer of a love potion. Sometimes, and Lotor was loathe to admit this even to himself, he regretted not taking the blasted concoction. Perhaps it would be worth the blow to his pride, to rely on such a thing as long as he could have Allura in his bed.

But he knew that wouldn't make him completely happy. So long as he had to trick her to love him, his victory would remain hollow. With a sigh that reflected the turmoil in his heart, Lotor passed by the training facility. Several of the crew were out on the floor, doing stretches for warm up. They shouted to Lotor now, voices laughing as they bade him come train with them. Such was his mood, that even the thought of a good work out didn't appease him, Lotor shaking his head no.

Still thinking his thoughts, he continued on his way, hands reaching into his pants' pocket. A long length of black silk was removed, Lotor turning it over and over in his hands. He knew what he wanted to do, but after last night, would Allura be agreeable to such a thing? He returned the silk to his pocket, walking towards the cabin. She had yet to come out, staying locked inside for the better part of the morning.

Lotor geared himself for a confrontation with her, his fist banging on the metal a moment before he was keying in the over ride sequence to the lock. The door opened, revealing his bride, the girl turning, blonde hair bouncing from the force of her movement. Allura did a slow blink of her eyes, looking surprised to see him. It didn't last, expression changing to one of anger, Allura scowling as she backed away from the door.

She was as lovely as ever, dressed in the emeralds of the sea. Her voluminous skirts dragged across the floor, Allura hitching them up one handed, matching slippers peeking out beneath her petticoats. "Lotor." Just his name, and she managed to convey her mistrust, Allura keeping well away from him.

"Ah good morning." Lotor said, settling for leaning against the wall. He stayed positioned by the door, ready to grab her should she make a run for it. "I had hoped today would find you in a better mood."

"My foul mood continues so long as I must remain married to a...to a sexual deviant!" Allura snapped, blue eyes flashing.

"Is that what you think I am?" Lotor asked, surprised. She was nodding, making him sigh. "Allura, I am not. What happened last night was perfectly natural, albeit a bit unusual given the circumstances!"

"Natural?" She made a scoffing sound, clearly not believing him. "That was perverted and wrong!"

"No less wrong than a husband and a wife not sharing a bed." He was quick to point out, and she frowned at him. "Allura. you have to know...that is not normal." His tone was gentle, Lotor not wanting to upset her. But still she was quick to reply.

"Nothing about our marriage is normal!" lamented Allura, looking accusingly at him.

He sighed, and said, "I know you blame me. I know you think it is all my fault..."

"It is!" She interrupted, Lotor shaking his head no. "Nothing about our situation is...is right! You KIDNAPPED me, forced me to marry you."

"I know our situation is hardly ideal..." Lotor began, hearing her make a scoffing sound. "But it will never get better, so long as you hold onto your anger."

"Sometimes I think it's the only thing I have left...the only thing you haven't taken from me." Allura whispered.

"I'm not trying to take things from you." Lotor sighed. "I want to give you things, my love chief among them. Allura, why won't you let me?"

"You think love is a physical thing." She accused, causing Lotor to draw back in surprise. Before he could allow much thought towards her words, she was continuing, expression troubled, blue eyes not losing their angry gleam. "Do you think I will love you just because we have sex together?"

Lotor paused, thinking. Had he thought that, was some part of him basing all his hopes on winning her love through the claiming of her body? He frowned, eyes meeting hers challengingly. "But for you, sex and love go hand in hand, am I right?" She flushed, that was all the answer he needed. "You hold yourself back from me because you say you do not love me...you fear that you will if you give yourself to me?"

"I will never love you." Allura was quick to respond, her words meant to distress him. "I will never come willingly to you. All I can offer you is heartbreak and anguish."

"I don't believe that." He told her, pushing away from the wall. "You have so much more to offer, the potential is there for greatness."

"Potential? What potential?" She asked, watching him warily.

"For love." Lotor told her, stepping towards her. "For us. Allura, don't let this be simply a marriage of convenience. Neither one of us will be happy that way."

"I think you're plenty happy." She muttered, taking a wary step backwards. "You've gotten everything you've ever wanted."

"Not everything." Lotor said, quickly closing the gap between them. His hands reached for her, going to rest on her waist, pulling her against him. She was still frowning, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.

"Is this the part where you try to seduce me into giving myself to you?" She asked, tone flippant.

"I don't know...maybe." Lotor said, trying not to frown at her.

"I still haven't forgotten about last night." Allura reminded him, her hands on his shoulders, trying to hold herself back from him. "What manner of perversion will you visit upon me this time?"

"None if I can help it." Lotor sighed.

"I think you're beyond help." Allura retorted, and now he did frown at her. She stared back at him, blue eyes meeting his boldly. "You're every bit as vile and perverse as they say you are."

"They? Who is they you speak of?" Lotor demanded, hands tightening on her waist.

"Well...my nanny for starters." Allura replied. "She has had quite a bit to say about you."

"Oh?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, torn between annoyance and amusement. "And do you believe everything your nanny tells you?"

"Well..." She had to think about it, Allura hesitating before answering. "Usually."

"Usually?" He echoed. "So then there is a time when you can make up your own mind. Do that now. Toss aside any preconceived notions you have about me. Forget about what's happened, forget about last night, and give us another chance."

"Just how many chances do you think you have the right to?" Allura asked, shaking her head no.

"Not many I know." Lotor sighed. "But please...at least allow me to try and make it up to you."

"I don't know how you can." Allura said. "Jewels won't make me forget, neither will fine gowns and flowers. Just as your money can't buy my love, it can't make up for certain indiscretions that occur between us."

"I'm not seeking to bribe you into forgetting or forgiving me." Lotor told her. "I know it won't be easy, but I want you to let me try. Please Allura. Just one more chance, I promise I won't waste it."

"..." She stared at him, blue eyes unreadable as she considered his words. Minutes seemed to tick by, Lotor fighting to keep quiet as he waited for Allura to make her decision. "All right...one more chance." He smiled relieved, Allura continuing. "But honestly Lotor, you are testing the limits of my patience."

"I know. I don't mean too." Lotor told her, Allura shifting in his arms.

"Is that all you came to say?" Allura asked, clearly wanting to escape his hold on her. He let her, watching her take a step back from him, Allura leaning against the near wall.

"No, I had other reasons for coming to see you besides saying I am sorry for my deplorable actions of the night before." His words left her curious, he could see it in her eyes.

"Oh? And what is this other reason?"

"This..." Lotor reached into his pants, pulling out the bit of silk. She glanced at it, not understanding it's purpose. "I...I have another surprise for you."

"Is that it?" She asked, reaching to graze a finger against the black material.

"It's part of it." Lotor said. "If you would allow me to place this blindfold on you?" He knew he was asking for her trust, a trust he hadn't yet earned from her. She glanced at his face, eyes showing her suspicion.

"You would take away my eyes?" Allura was frowning, shaking her head no. "I don't know if I am comfortable with this idea."

"Please Allura. It's part of the surprise." Lotor told her, and then smiled, a hint of a tease in that expression. "You do want to know what your surprise is, don't you?" He was appealing to her curiosity, hoping she wouldn't be able to resist the thought of discovery.

"..If you try anything..." Allura began, words hesitant and slow. "I will slap you."

"Yes, you may. I promise I will do nothing beyond guiding you to your surprise." Lotor said, and she paused.

"You have to guide me to it?"

"It's bigger than can fit in this room." Lotor said, seeing her brow draw together as she tried to fathom what it could be. "You'll never find out what it is, if you don't put your trust in me."

"I think my curiosity outweighs any trust I might have in you." Allura said. She sighed, then nodded, closing her eyes. "All right, I am ready."

Pleased, Lotor pulled her away from the wall, turning her around so her back was to him. He placed the silk over her eyes, drawing the length of it around to the back of her head. His nimble fingers tied the ends together, forming a tight knot to hold it in place. His hands then touched her hair, smoothing it down around her shoulders. Hands on her arms now, he began to turn her, guiding her towards the cabin's door.

Allura took uncertain steps in the direction he led, her hands raising to feel in front of her. She touched the sides of the door, Lotor urging her through it. Once out in the hall, he transferred his grip, right hand on her waist, left holding her arm. Together they walked, Lotor's steps confidant, Allura's slow and hesitant.

They made slow and steady progress, passing by the training facility, hearing the crewmen let out hoots and hollers as they saw the couple walking so close together. Allura started to turn in the direction of the sound, Lotor forcing her back onto the path they were walking.

"Ignore them." He advised, watching as those pouty lips of hers frowned.

"Lotor...how much farther?"

"Patience Allura." Lotor advised her. "We still have some distance to travel."

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited until we were closer to blindfold me." She grumbled out her complaints. Lotor said nothing, sparing a quick glance at the windows that lined the corridor's sides, allowing him to view the stars and the ships that closely orbited his ship. He was confidant that if her eyes had been uncovered, Allura would have recognized where they were by the constellations in the sky.

Minutes passed, ten or more before the hall began to taper down into two staircases. He brought Allura right before the steps that led up to the bridge, her toes bumping against the marble. Carefully, he began to guide her up the climb, making sure to grip her tightly so she would not fall. Allura helped, gripping onto the rail her frown deepening as they traveled.

"Lotor..." Allura began, clearly uncomfortable. "If this is another one of your meals...I am not interested."

"It's not." Lotor assured her, clearing the last step. He knew she had guessed where they were, knew Allura was frowning because of the incident that had taken place here last night. He hoped what he was about to show her would make up for it, Lotor leading Allura all the way to the edge of the bridge. A thin guard rail curved around the edge, keeping them from stepping off and falling onto the glass below. He placed her hands on the guard rail, letting her fingers curl around the metal.

"We're here." He announced, reaching to undo the blindfold. He tugged on the knot, unraveling it, allowing the silk to slowly fall free of her face. He saw Allura blink, trying to adjust to the sudden change from dark to light. As her eyes grew focused, he heard her inhale, a sharp gasp as she stared at the view screen ahead of them.

Arus, in all it's blue green glory stood floating before them. The planet loomed close, large and seeming to beckon them forward. His ships were in place, held back to offer Allura an unobstructed view of her planet. The sight of it was having a visible effect on her, her eyes were wide, brimming with tears, and her lips were parted as she starred, clearly stunned.

"We'll be landing shortly." Lotor told her, voice quiet as it intruded on her thoughts.

"Landing?" She repeated, seeming unable to turn away from the sight of her home. "On Arus?"

"Yes, on Arus!" Lotor laughed, amused by her slow reactions.

"But why?"

"I thought we could spend our honeymoon in your home." Lotor said, studying her face for any outward sign of approval.

"Really?" A hint of excitement in her voice, Allura tearing her eyes away from the viewscreen to look at Lotor. She seemed to be looking for confirmation in his eyes, and he nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

"We'll be staying a while." Lotor added, touching her hand with his. He gave her a slight squeeze, his other hand pointing to the planet. "My father gave Arus to me...to us. I'm to see it prosper under Doom's rule."

"So that is why so many ships accompanied us." Allura said, realization dawning in her eyes. "You're installing your people...beginning the..."

"It's not an invasion Allura." Lotor said when she fell quiet. "We will help Arus rebuild, help your people to recoup their losses from our previous attacks. There is much work to be done. I hope you will help me in getting the people of Arus acclimatized to the changes my people will bring."

"I will." Allura agreed, quick and eager as always to help her people. Her next question made him laugh, the girl showing an impatience not previously experienced. "How long until we land?"

"We've already begun our descent." Lotor told her. "It shouldn't be long now before we arrive."

"That's good." Allura said, turning back towards the front of the ship. Her eyes showed her longing, she was glad to be returning to Arus regardless of the circumstances that brought her there. "Lotor...do they know?" She asked, Lotor looking at her curiously. "Castle Arus I mean. Have you contacted them?"

"Yes, I spoke with your advisor early this morning." Lotor told her. "The people have been alerted to your return." A smirk then, Lotor continuing. "They know better than to launch an attack on my fleet with you on board."

She bristled, annoyed by his words. "They wouldn't attack regardless of that. My people WILL honor the treaty I signed."

"Then we should be in for a peaceful time." Lotor said. "Tell me Allura, without the Voltron Force, is there no one to rebel against Planet Doom?"

"No, no one." Allura sighed. "The last time Doom invaded, my people hid. They were reduced to hiding in caves."

"There will be no need for such measures under our rule." Lotor answered her. "You'll see Allura, everything will be just fine.:

"If only I had even one-tenth your confidence." Allura murmured back.

"I have enough for both of us." Laughed Lotor, patting her hand.

"That's true." She agreed.

"Well, Allura...what do you want to do in the meantime?" He questioned her. "It will take us some time to reach the surface of the planet."

"I would like to remain here on the bridge." Allura answered, still staring fondly at her planet.

"All right." Lotor agreed. "If you don't mind, I will wait with you." She nodded her head, Lotor keeping his hand covering hers.

--

Hmm...I thought to do a scene break, but maybe it works out better to end the chapter here. If I change my mind, I can always edit in more. But I think I would like to cover it from Allura's view point rather than Lotor's. The return to Arus I mean. -

To be continued of course!

--Michelle

Ryosagi, aw thanks. I really enjoyed reading your words. :) Thanks for the fave!

Seducing Reason, you're welcome! :D Glad you liked it!

4StarFox, aw really? The most suspensful? Cool! When I was writing it, I was so tempted to have Lotor take Allura right there on the dinner table! XD But I made him behave somewhat! Oh! Didn't realize it was a what if theory of yours. Yes, very innocent she is. And aw, didn't mean to disapoint you with the spoil for next chapter but I was worried maybe people were getting fed up with the focus on sex so wanted to assure ya'll that there was something else going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

The Castle of Lions was now in view, a sparkling white edifice of smooth stone, and high turrets. A flag waved from the highest point, flapping in the breeze stirred up by their ship's descent. Allura frowned to see that flag, missing the red and blue colors of her planet, seeing instead the gray and dark blue of Planet Doom. It was not just the flag that had been replaced, banners hung all around the castle, folded neatly over balconies, draping in graceful curves. They too were the color of Doom, and Allura let out a dismayed sound to see her family's crest replaced with Zarkon's.

What had once been a colorful shield featuring two golden lions, was now a dismal dark shade, featuring an evil grinning skull. It's red eyes all but gleamed with power, and it's toothy grin was full of malevolent cruelty. It reminded Allura of Zarkon's smile, the girl shuddering, unable to keep from remaining unaffected in the face of it. Lotor noticed, his hands coming up on her shoulders, the prince pressing against her from behind.

"It's nothing." Allura told him, letting her fists grip the guard rail so tightly that color bled out of her knuckles. She tore her eyes away from the crest, trying to see if there was any other changes done to her beloved castle. It's outside appearance showed little aside from the banners, but there was a distinct lack of people walking about the grounds. She supposed they were hiding in their homes, frightened to see the Doom ships so close to the planet's surface.

The engines were humming, sounding louder than ever as they echoed their sounds in her ears. The ship occasionally let out mighty groans, metal creaking ominously as the ship labored to set down gently on the ground. Allura tensed in the last few moments, Lotor's fingers working to massage at her skin, her husband placing a kiss in her hair as he tried to soothe her.

Other ships were in view, landing ahead of them on the castle's front lawn. Tight with tension, Allura watched as the ship's extended their ramps, soldiers clad in Doom's military garb exiting, weapons in hand. No guards emerged from the castle, no reaction from the people inside, leaving Allura to wonder if it had been abandoned.

"My men are securing the castle for us now." Lotor explained, lips brushing her ear as he spoke to her. "They will flush out any signs of resistance."

"They won't kill anyone, will they?" Allura asked, troubled.

"No, they will merely detain them." Lotor assured her. "Their weapons are set to stun only." She seemed to sag against him with relief, Lotor's hands holding her up so she did not fall backwards. "Easy Allura." Lotor said, concern in his tone. "Perhaps you should rest before we disembark the ship."

"I'm fine." Allura insisted, even though she was practically swooning in his arms. She stood up, back straight, staring at the castle. "I'm just eager to see Coran and Nanny."

"Hmm...yes. Some familiar faces should do wonders for your mood." Lotor agreed.

"My mood?" She asked, turning to glance at him. His expression was serious, gold eyes intent on her face.

"You've been depressed Allura. Anyone could see that." He pointed out to her, making her sigh. "Being back on Arus should be good for you. Very...uplifting."

"That remains to be seen." She murmured, another glance at the castle. Lotor followed her gaze, seeming to take in the castle with new eyes.

"It bothers you." He stated, Allura nodding in agreement. "Seeing the changes done to your home."

"How could it not?" Allura demanded. "Seeing those banners in place...My family crest is gone, my hated enemy's men lurking on the grounds, armed with weapons ready to hurt anyone who dares put up a fight. This is not the Arus I left...this is something else."

"Something better." Lotor said, Allura's lips flattening into a thin line of disproval. She wondered how he could think that, knowing he could not know the pain in her heart at seeing the castle this way. "Allura, you'll see...Arus will thrive under our rule, it will become the envy of the other kingdoms."

"I never wanted to incur the envy of others." She replied. "I just wanted my people safe and happy."

"And you will have that!" Lotor told her, a hint of boasting in his tone. "All that and more!"

She sighed, realizing he really did not understand her simple desires, Allura wondering what sort of empire he hoped to build Arus into. "I can't wait any longer." She announced, letting go of the guard rail. "I have to get off this ship." She tried to step past him, Lotor snagging her around the waist, drawing her back against him.

"Hold Allura!" He laughed, arms wrapping around her to hug her from behind. "No need to be so impatient. My men will be finished soon enough."

"At least let us wait by the ramp." Begged Allura, reaching up to touch the arms that held her trapped against him. "So we can depart immediately."

"All right." Lotor agreed, and with that he was releasing her. She didn't get very far, not more than a few footsteps when he caught up with her. His eyes were dancing with amusement, Lotor offering her his arm. She took it, folding her hand over the bend in his arm. And so connected they moved, walking at a pace much slower than Allura would have liked.

Down the steps they went, and through the long narrow hallway, coming across armed soldiers guarding the ramp. They saluted at the sight of Lotor, the prince pausing to speak to them. She realized he was using basic for her benefit, a fact that she was grateful for since it allowed Allura the chance to understand and take part of the conversation.

"Has there been any news?" Lotor asked, and one of the guards shook his head no.

"The airwaves are silent. No sign of trouble yet."

"Good." Lotor smiled, Allura glancing at him. He was entirely calm and at ease. "What about the preparations? Are they done?"

"Preparations? What preparations?" questioned Allura.

"Just seeing towards my men's room and board." Lotor explained. "We have a lot of men with us, and need somewhere to house them. For now I think they will remain on the ships except for patrols."

"I see." Allura said, relieved they weren't about to evict people from their homes to house Doom's soldiers.

"In the coming weeks we will be setting up our first settlements." Continued Lotor. "For now we will scout out the land, looking for suitable areas to build upon the first Drule villages."

"You tend to keep our two peoples apart?" Allura asked, not sure how she felt about this segregation of the two races.

"Only for a time." Lotor answered. "I doubt your people would want to move into Drule settlements, and for now I do not want to upset the balance of peace by forcing my people into the towns of the humans."

"How do you intend to feed all these extra hungry mouths?" Allura asked, easily slipping into the concerned ruler role. She was already working the angles out in her mind, knowing that many of this season's crops had been ruined by fire from the Doom's ships, or crushed underfoot by Voltron battling Doom's robeasts. The people had been taxed to their limits, Arus needing their gold in order to import supplies from other planets.

"We've brought some food with us, but of course we will need to bring in supplies from elsewhere." Lotor told her. "Fear not Allura, I know about Arus' current crop state." A chuckle then. "Doom is after all responsible for the famine your people have experienced this season."

"That's not something to be proud of!" Her temper flared, Allura glaring at Lotor.

"Of course my people will help yours replant crops. I dare say with a little hard work and effort, Arus will no longer need to line other planets' coffers with Arusian gold." Lotor said, choosing to ignore her angry remark.

Mollified for the moment, Allura nodded her head. "What of the people who have been rendered homeless by Doom's attacks? Where will they be housed?"

"Where have you been having them live?" Lotor asked, and she hesitated, knowing he would not like her answer.

"In the castle."

"The castle?" A lift of his eyebrow, Lotor looking disdainful. "No, that cannot be allowed. There needs to exist some boundaries between rulers and their people. We will simply have to find shelter for them elsewhere."

"But why?" Allura demanded. "The castle is huge, there is plenty of space to offer them. More than I could ever hope to use."

"Allura no. I must put my foot down on this." Lotor said. "I will not risk my life or yours by allowing rabble to wander the halls freely."

"They would never harm me!" She argued. "And to turn them away is to condemn them back to the caves!"

"I'll offer to house them on one of my ships." Lotor said, and Allura shook her head no.

"They will never agree to that!"

"But why?" Lotor wanted to know. "It is a viable option, a safe, warm place for them to rest their heads."

"Past experience has shown once you board a Doom ship, you end up being whisked away to some far off planet." Allura remarked, knowing her expression was one of frustration. "They will not take such a risk."

"Then they are fools." Lotor said bluntly, making her frown at him. "Allura, I am sorry, but it's the truth. If they cannot see that boarding a Doom ship is better than being left out in the cold of night, then..." He shrugged, clearly not bothered by the thought of her people suffering the night's chill winds. His attitude made her sigh, Allura wringing her hands together, worried.

"Now...Allura, is there any other concerns you may have?" Lotor asked, and she shook her head no. "I'm sure you will think of others. Know that I am willing to hear you out at any time, night or day."

"I know. I'll be sure to bring up any other problems my people may have." She left off the part that implied the problems were directly caused by Doom. She glanced away from Lotor, seeing the guards were watching them, curious by their exchange. Out the window she could see the front gate of the Castle of Lions, left open, inviting all to enter. She supposed that would soon change under Doom's rule, her people turned away at the gates, refused aid in the their time of need.

"Come now Allura, no need to be sighing." Lotor said, his voice intruding on her thoughts. "You are home! You should be happy!"

"I am happy." Allura protested, but Lotor frowned.

"Then why is there no smile on your lovely face?" His hand raised, fingers brushing against her lips. She took a step back to avoid his teasing touch. "Such a gloomy countenance." He grumbled.

"I will smile when you give me reason to, and not a moment sooner." Allura told him, which only made his frown deepen.

"Allura..." He trailed off, his words lost as the comm unit let loose with a message. The words were spoken in Drule, leaving Allura to wonder at their meaning. Lotor smiled, and held out his hand, waiting for her to take hold of it. "Ah...Seems the castle grounds have checked out. It is safe to depart the ship."

_Finally!_ thought Allura, taking hold of Lotor's hand. The soldiers moved, turning to surround them as Lotor barked out an order.

"Lower the ramp!"

His words were quickly obeyed, the ramp making a whirring sound as it began to unfold, extending it's length to touch the ground. Soldiers were milling about the ship, lining up in two rows that extended all the way to the castle gate. As one entity, they moved, Lotor and Allura walking down the ramp, their movements slowed down by the soldiers that circled around them.

As they passed through the center of the rows, the soldiers saluted them, standing at rigid attention as they watched the royal couple breeze by. Allura felt a little overwhelmed by all this security, not liking the Drule soldiers crowding so close to her. Lotor seemed unperturbed, walking with his eyes staring straight ahead at the castle.

Moving at their current pace, it felt as though it took an eternity to reach the gates. The rows collapsed as they passed by, bringing up their rear as they followed close behind. They passed through the archway of the castle, Lotor pausing to look around curiously at the interior of her home. The halls were all light gray in metal, looking hi tech and sterile, though she knew that behind the doors, the rooms were anything but with their warm, soft colors and homey touches.

A signal from Lotor, the soldiers dispersing, leaving them standing unguarded inside the castle. The guards took up positions along the wall, Lotor guiding her to the right, leading her towards the grand hall of her castle. It was a large room, the floors above it removed to convey a sense of high ceilings. There was a balcony overlooking the room, positioned to be about where the third floor would have been. Allura had often stepped out on that balcony, giving speeches to her downtrodden people, her words meant to inspire.

Now the hall was empty, their footsteps echoing loudly as they walked. Allura couldn't help but note how strange it felt to be here on the arm of her long time enemy. Even stranger was the fact he was now her husband, Lotor smiling and looking around with interest at the paintings hanging on the walls. Allura was relieved to see the familiar faces of her family still lined the grand hall's walls. It seemed there had been little interest in defacing the portraits of the former rulers of Arus.

And still Lotor moved her, leading her deeper into her home, his walk confidant as though he had lived here all his life. It made her wonder how familiar he truly was with the castle, remembering the sole time he had been inside her home. He had broken into her bedroom, chasing her out into the hall. Her guards had tried to stop him, many losing their lives before the prince departed of his own choosing.

That time had often given her nightmares, Allura thinking on how close he had come to whisking her away. It had been all for naught, her flight from him that day had only succeeded in delaying the inevitable.

Another glance at Lotor, seeing him studying a portrait of her parents, a young Allura held between them, a happy, carefree smile on her face. "You have your father's smile." He said at last, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Though most people only see my mother when they look at me." Allura confessed.

"I can see why. You share many of her features although..." He looked at her now, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You are ten times as beautiful as she." Allura blushed, unsure of how to react to the compliment. No one had ever told her she out did her mother when it came to their looks, Allura always feeling inadequate when she compared the two. Her mother's hair had been blonder, her eyes a softer shade of blue.

"Thank you." She said at last, ducking her head shyly so her hair fell forward. Lotor reacted, bringing his hand to brush back her hair, not allowing her to hide her expression from him.

"You're welcome." He grinned, and once again began leading her onwards. Allura got the surprise of her life when they stepped into the adjoining corridor, seeing the castle servants lined up against the walls. A look of expectation was in their eyes, they turned at the sound of their footsteps, nervous smiles crossing their faces. They were glad to see her, she could tell by the looks on their faces. But their joy was short-lived at the sight of the man on her arm, fear making them hold back from approaching her.

Her eyes went over each and every one of the gathered servants' faces. She saw her personal maids, Emma and Marie, the girls dropping into curtsey's at seeing Allura's attention on them. Butlers and castle cleaners, command center workers, even the cook, they were all here. All except the guards who had been a part of her life for so long.

She idly wondered what they would do, now that they were out of a job. But her thoughts soon fled as she spied two familiar and welcome faces at the end of the hall. "Nanny!" Allura cried, breaking free of Lotor's hold to go rushing down the corridor. She nearly tripped over her own skirts, moving with such haste and speed. "Coran!" She couldn't help it, the tears had started, streaming down her cheeks as she ran towards her caregivers.

They stepped away from the wall, Nanny's own cheeks wet with tears and even Coran's eyes looked a little wet as she approached them. With a half sob she was throwing her arms around the stout woman, hugging her tightly while Coran stood to the side, waiting patiently for his hug. He got it and more, Allura gracing his cheek with a kiss, finding her Nanny spinning her around.

Brown eyes looked her over critically, a frown appearing on her face as she noticed the low cut neckline of the emerald colored dress Allura wore. But the woman held back her complaints, instead choosing to focus on the color of Allura's skin.

"Ack the poor child is so pale." Nanny shot a pointed look at Lotor, who had followed hot on Allura's heels. "No doubt the brute has been keeping you out of the sun." A tsking sound, Nanny turning back to look at Allura. "And you look like you haven't been sleeping..."

"I'm fine Nanny. Just a little tired." Allura said.

"How are you Princess Allura?" Coran asked, also giving her the once over. "Is...married life treating you well?"

"You mean am I treating her well." Lotor interjected, coming to put a possessive arm across Allura's shoulders. Nanny gasped, and issued a command.

"Don't you touch the princess!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Snapped Lotor, pulling Allura close to his side as he glowered at her nanny. "Need I remind you she's my wife now? I can do what I want with her." Nanny made an outraged sound, her face turning an interesting shade of red as she glared at the prince.

"Nanny, please...remember your blood pressure!" urged Coran, a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Nanny please don't make yourself sick with worry." Added Allura, her words seeming to calm the woman down slightly. "Lotor...if you don't mind, I'd like a moment alone with my friends."

"I suppose it can be arranged." Lotor said, though his frown said he didn't like the idea. "If you would show us to a private room?"

"The conference room is just at the end of the hall." Coran said, gesturing.

"Take us there." Lotor ordered, and Coran nodded, his face exerting careful control of his emotions. Lotor continued to hold onto Allura, making her walk with him as they moved down the hall. Nanny stuck close to her side, sending disapproving glares at Lotor, the prince ignoring the woman for the most part. Upon reaching the conference room, Lotor paused, making a show of hugging Allura.

Nanny's lips pursed together, eyes flashing with anger. Allura was just grateful Lotor didn't try to kiss her in front of the woman, the princess pulling free of her husband's embrace. "What will you be doing?" Allura asked worried.

"Oh, there's always some matter of work to be done." Lotor told her, hands brushing back her hair. She felt as though every movement of his was calculated to get a rise out of her nanny, the woman muttering things under her breath in her native language. "I'll be back in an hour's time. Will that be enough?"

"More than enough." Allura agreed, and reached for his hand. "Thank you Lotor." He smiled, pleased at her touch, even as Nanny made scoffing sounds.

"An hour Allura. I'll see you then." Lotor turned briskly, marching back the way they had come. Allura was barely free of him, and already Nanny was dragging her inside the room, Coran quick to shut the door behind them.

"It's good to see you away from that devil!" Nanny exclaimed tugging Allura over to a chair. Allura sank down into it's plush embrace, once again feeling her eyes well up with happy tears. "We've been worrying about you non stop. I've hardly been able to eat or sleep since you've been gone!"

"These have been trying times." Coran sighed. "We've feared for your safety."

"Lotor wouldn't hurt me." Allura was quick to say, and Nanny gasped.

"He has you believing his lies!"

"No...never that." Allura shook her head. "But I believe he is sincere when it comes to my safety. His father, however..." She shuddered, remembering his threats on her wedding day.

"Zarkon is a fiend. Thank goodness you are back on Arus where you belong." Coran said. "Though I am afraid it is an Arus changed."

"What has gone on in my absence?" Allura asked, curiosity at the heart of her question. "How are my people adapting to this new regime?"

"Not very well at all." Coran admitted. "There has been...riots in the city, people attacking Doom soldiers. The people hate seeing the castle bearing Zarkon's insignias, and they scream for a change back to the old ways."

"Riots?" Allura was surprised, her people were normally so peaceful.

"Lotor didn't tell you?" Coran asked.

"It's just like him to keep you in the dark." Grumbled Nanny.

"No, he didn't. But that would explain all the precautions he took when we arrived at the castle." Allura said musingly. "He must have been afraid of some sort of attack..."

"I wouldn't be surprise if there wasn't an assassination attempt on the young prince's life." Coran's words made Allura gasp, Nanny nodding her head in approval.

"It would serve him right. Then you would be free Allura."

"Nanny!" exclaimed Allura, shocked at the woman advocating such a thing. "We will only beget more violence and troubles for our people if such a thing were to happen! Just what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of you!" The woman said, eyes passionate. "Better to be a widow, than to be tied in a loveless marriage!"

"No...that won't solve anything." Allura told her. "Zarkon would most likely kill me if something were to happen to Lotor. And I...I don't want to see him dead. He has been kind to me, all things considered."

"Just what has been going on between you two?" Coran asked sharply, a piercing glance in his eyes.

"Nothing much." Allura said, fighting not to blush. Her Nanny's perceptive eyes caught her unease, the woman letting out a loud sob. Allura and Coran looked at the woman, questions in their eyes.

"I just can't bear the thought of it." Nanny exclaimed, reaching for the hem of her apron. She brought it up to her face, burying her head in the white material, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "That awful brute touching you! Doing God only knows what to you!"

"Nothing has happened." Allura said, knowing her nanny wouldn't be able to handle the truth of what had happened between her and Lotor.

"There is no need to lie to us Allura." Coran said, frowning. "We know how he feels about you."

"I'm sure he couldn't even wait for the wedding before he assaulted you." Nanny sniffled, Allura reaching over to pat the woman's shoulder. "The poor child!"

"Nanny, please don't cry." Allura begged. "He hasn't...hasn't done anything to me...yet. We haven't even consummated the marriage."

"You haven't?" The woman lifted her face from her apron, staring searchingly at Allura's face. At her nod, the woman sighed, relieved. "Thank the Gods!"

"But I can't put him off forever..."

"Why not?" demanded Nanny, hands on her hips.

"Well..." Allura shifted, uncomfortable. "He's my husband. There are...duties expected of me. Heirs to be made." Nanny looked on the verge of letting loose another round of sobbing, Allura preparing herself for the woman's wails.

"You can't bear that demon's children!"

"We've put in for aid to the Federation." Coran said, over Nanny's loud crying. "So far they are refusing to help us. I'm sorry princess...the treaty seems to be an iron clad agreement between the two planets."

"I already knew that." Allura sighed. "Lotor and Zarkon made sure to do everything by the rule book. I have no choice but to make the best of my situation."

"But how can you be so calm?" Nanny asked.

"To be anything else would bring dishonor to me and my family." Allura said at last. Coran nodded his head in approval at her words.

"Though your father would be less than pleased by the events that have happened, I know he would be proud of you for the way you have conducted yourself."

"Thank you Coran." Allura allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Your words mean a lot to me."

Nanny was frowning, hardly appeased by the situation at hand. "I think we should run." Allura and Coran stared at her surprised. "The first chance we get, flee the castle. Your people will hide you. They'll protect you from Lotor and Zarkon."

"My people will die if I do that." Allura said, horrified by the thought. "I cannot ask them to do this, nor should you."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Allura snapped. "I will not run. I will keep my head high and remain where my people can see me." Nanny looked like she wanted to object, but some noises were heard, nervous high pitch squeaking, something small and furry brushing against Allura's feet. She gasped and glanced down, seeing four pairs of eyes blinking up at her.

"Cheddar! Cheesy! Chitter! Pip!" Allura laughed in true delight, bending down so her hand was offered to the mice. They squealed in excitement, running up her sleeve, little claws digging into the material. She deposited them on the table, the four mice dancing about in front of her, all chattering away, clearly trying to tell her all of what had gone on in her absence.

"I missed you too little ones." Allura said, smiling down at her furred friends. Nanny frowned, but for once did not offer a cruel word against the mice's appearance. Allura was grateful for that, badly in need of the distraction the mice sought to offer her. Giggling, she stroked her fingers down Cheddar's head, the mouse practically cooing at the attention she bestowed on him.

She couldn't help herself, glancing at the room's clock, the hour being counted down faster than she would like. The mice chattered, trying to regain her attention, and she let them. Allura determined to not worry about Lotor's return until it actually happened. She was with her friends, her family, and right now that was all that mattered.

--

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, aw thanks. :D

4 Star Fox, I guess she doesn't stay mad long enough. Must be too kind hearted...or maybe it's a failure on my part as the author...:( Ha ha, Allura seems pretty up there in damsel in distress. I mean how many times did she get in trouble on the show? XD But damsels who kick ass are cool. I like both types, but lean towards butt kickers like Xena and Buffy. Aw, no internet so you can't post your story? Hope you get that problem fixed soon!


	20. Chapter 20

The command center was alive with sights and sounds, computers beeping, lights blinking. Computer consoles lined the room's walls, following the curve of it as the walls formed a circular space around the floor. In the center of the room there stood a giant computer, situated on top of a raised platform. From his spies' reports, Lotor knew this platform could go higher yet, revealing the chutes that led to a complex series of tunnels. These tunnels reached all around the planet, leading those who would risk going down them into the depths of the lions lairs.

Already his men had explored some of those lairs, traveling in small groups to the heart of them, taking pictures, collecting data. The gathered information was awaiting Lotor's attention, the prince eager to know what they had learned. It would be a while before they returned the lions to the lairs, his technicians would be examining them thoroughly. Their secrets would be ferreted out, their inner workings revealed as Doom's best scientists sought to recreate the machines Allura's father had designed.

Smiling to himself, Lotor walked over to the main computer, placing both his hands palm down on the metal. It seemed to hum with power, warm to the touch as he scrutinized the buttons. Soon he would learn how to work this machine, Lotor looking forward to paying a personal visit to black lion's lair. He had always been impressed by that lion's strength and speed, and he smirked to think of learning to control such power with his own two hands.

He glanced up from the computer, looking around the room, satisfaction in his eyes as he took in the sight of his people manning the work stations. There was nothing but Drules in the room, all working diligently to learn everything they could about the castle. The building was another marvel of King Alfor's, it could be converted into a giant space ship at a moment's notice. Lotor could still remember how astounded he had been when the castle had taken off into the air to avoid his fleet's attack. Now at last he would have the full knowledge of how such a thing had been accomplished.

He was like a little boy with new toys, giddy at the thought, eager to play with them all. He straightened, reaching into his jacket's pocket, removing a velvet lined box. Inside it was the five keys to the lions, taken forcibly off the members of the Voltron Force. How he had laughed, victory at the heart of that sound when Commander Hashish handed him this prize.

Lotor spared a thought to the five space explorers, knowing one of his ships had ejected them into the emergency life pods. The five fools would be carried to Garrison's front step, ready to face discipline for their attack on Doom. He almost wished he could attend the proceedings, sure they would prove entertaining. But he was a very busy man, he had far more pressing matters to attend to.

One last look at the box, Lotor then depositing it back into his jacket. He'd have to find a safe hiding place for the keys. Somewhere he could leave them without fear that they would be stolen. For now he would settle for carrying them on his person, Lotor confidant no one would be able to steal them away from him.

He sat down in the chair before the computer, his feet propped up on the keyboard. A soldier approached him, a low bow offered up to the prince as the man awaited acknowledgment. "What?" Lotor asked, sparing a side glance at the man.

"Prince Lotor sir, the ship with your harem has arrived."

"They're not my harem anymore." Lotor corrected him with a sigh. "Though the Gods know I am very much in need of their services." This last thing was muttered under his breath, the solider peering curiously at the prince.

"Sir?"

"Never mind." Lotor grumbled. "See that a few of them are stationed at the castle. Let them learn to be maids and cooks."

"And for the others?" The soldier wanted to know.

Lotor gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulder. "Distribute them among the men." The soldier smiled, a lusty look in his eyes. "They can help make the first Arus born Drules. And it will keep the soldiers from chasing the skirts of the village women."

"Yes sir..." The soldier hesitated. "Permission to speak freely?"

"You may." Lotor said, and the soldier smiled relieved.

"The men are growing restless. The women can keep them distracted only for so long. They want action..." said the soldier.

"They'll have to learn to go without." Lotor told him. "The occupation of Planet Arus will be a peaceful mission." The soldier looked displeased, Lotor flashing his fangs at him as he smiled. "Of course, any of my men who have a problem with peace can go back to Doom. They can explain to my father why they refused to do their duty." He laughed at the frightened look on the man's face, the soldier quick to shake his head no.

"Go now." Lotor ordered, giving him a dismissive look. "Relay my words to the men. Let them decide what course they want to take."

"Yes sir!" A salute, and then the soldier was hurrying away, Lotor realizing the other Drules in the room had been listening to their conversation.

"That goes for all of you." Lotor said, leveling a sharp glance around the room.

"But what about the recent attacks by the Arusians?" A nervous looking technician spoke up, hands paused over his keyboard. The others in the room mumbled their agreement, voices speaking up.

"My best friend was killed in a riot."

"These surface dwellers are getting violent."

"They fight back more ferociously than they ever did when Voltron was around."

"I say we fight back. It's only fair."

"Forget about fair! I say we round up a few, and kill them as examples to the Arusians!"

Cheers erupted at that last one, the Drules eager and agreeable to such an act. Lotor bit back a sigh, leaping to his feet, chair clattering as it tumbled backwards to the floor. "Silence!" He cast a furious look at his people, a hand on his hips, fingers touching the handle of his sword. The men noticed where his hand was, voices dying down as they stared wide eyed at their prince.

"We will honor the treaty. We will not strike back at the Arusians with deadly force. Am I making myself clear?" Lotor glared at them, seeing the reluctance in their eyes as they nodded their consent. "Good. Continue as you were." Lotor said, leaping off the platform.

His back was to them when he heard a voice whisper near to him. "Boy...marriage sure has changed him." Lotor's sword was already unsheathed, the hum of lazon in the air as the man's finished his snide comment. "And not for the better."

Too late did he notice Lotor approaching him, deadly intent in his eyes. The other Drules backed away, wary of the prince's mood. "Change have I? I'll show you how changed I truly am!" His arm was swinging, his sword a light blue blur as it sliced neatly into the man's neck. His face was one of stunned surprised, mouth open in a silent scream as his head was torn free of his neck.

The head hit the floor with a thump, rolling to a stop before Lotor's booted foot. "Now..." The prince growled, sheathing his sword. "Anyone else want to object to how I run things around here?"

"No sir!"

"Nu uh!"

"Never had a problem with you sir!"

"I thought so." A grim smile on his face, Lotor kicked the head away from him. "Someone clean this mess up." He thought about ordering them to be quiet about what had happened, Lotor not wanting Allura to learn of this killing. But the benefits far outweighed the disadvantages. The men would talk, the story would be retold among them, the Drules learning that marriage had not made the prince any softer when it came to insubordination and back talk.

Still growling, Lotor strode out of the room, intent on returning to Allura's side. As he walked, he thought about her planet, wondering how much trouble it would prove to be. Already there was signs of resistance, the people fighting back as well they could. They were weaponless, needing to rely on tools used for farming, pitchforks and their own fists. They couldn't hope to stand up against blaster rifle, and yet they still persisted in causing disturbances.

Lotor knew the quickest way to put down a rebellion was to grab a few people, regardless of whether or not they were actual rebels, and summarily execute them in a public venue. But he knew Allura would never agree to that, his bride would be horrified to hear such a thing suggested. "Perhaps I can throw them all in jail for a while." Lotor muttered to himself.

That would be a peaceful way to ends thing. But would it succeed in breaking up the rebel factions? Lotor simply did not know, realizing he would have to get his best men on it. They would just have to learn to think in new ways, discover less violent ways to deal with an unruly people.

But for now, he would put the thoughts of Arus behind him, Lotor wanting nothing more than to spend some time alone with Allura. He looked forward to seeing her in her natural environment, hoping the castle and it's people would lift her spirits. She might even smile at him, if he was lucky, Lotor congratulating himself on how generous he was to allow her to visit with those two servants of hers.

He was grinning as he walked, ignoring the human servants who gasped and flattened themselves against the walls. Ordinarily he would be amused by their fear, but now he barely noticed, too eager to be back by his bride's side.

He soon reached the grand hall, and hurried through it towards the adjoining hall. It was now cleared of almost all servants, the humans having returned to their duties after they greeted their princess. He walked past rows of doors, trying to remember which one Allura had gone into.

A sound was heard, gleeful feminine laughter, Lotor recognizing it as Allura's. He followed the sound of her happiness, his sharp ears leading him to a door at the far end of the corridor. His fist closed around the knob, pulling the wood open, and the laughter drifted out into the hallway. He paused in the doorway, taking a moment to watch Allura.

Her hands were raised before her face, clasped together as she giggled at the creatures in front of her. Those mice of hers, doing acrobatics, handstands and back flips. A little show that had his princess expressing true joy. She was a dazzling sight to behold when she laughed, her blue eyes lively, her sweet lips curved into a smile.

Her joy however was short lived, that advisor of her issuing out a sharp warning.

"Princess!"

That nanny of hers was scowling, rising to stand and glare at Lotor. The mice screeched in terror, the biggest of them putting it's little hands on its hips. Unlike the other three, it growled, a high pitch sound that was more comical than threatening. Allura turned her face towards him, and he was sad to watch the transformation in her, the smile dying as a more serious expression over took her.

"No need to stop on my account." Lotor said, and Allura shook her head no.

"I hadn't realized the hour was up yet."

"It's been more than an hour." Lotor corrected her. "I got...detained."

"Oh." Lotor tried not to show he was affected by the fact she hadn't noticed he was late, telling himself she was bound to be overcome with the reunion with her caregivers. But still it hurt that he could slip so easily from her thoughts.

"Come Allura...I want to get us settled in our quarters." Lotor said, holding out his hand to her. She glanced at her nanny, as though asking for permission. The woman was shaking her head no, mouth looking small as she fought to keep her true feelings from showing. "Allura?" A hint of impatience in his tone, the princess sighing as she rose from her seat. The mice squealed, making protests but she ignored them, returning to Lotor's side.

He smiled, taking hold of her arm, deigning to nod at her caregivers. "Good day advisor...nanny..." He was already leading Allura out of the room, not bothering to wait for a response.

Once out in the hall, Allura tried to take the lead, heading towards a stair case. He let her guide him up those stairs, and onto the second floor. But when she turned to head down a corridor, he stopped her amused. "And just where do you think we are going?"

"Uh...to my bedroom?"

"No...we are going to OUR bedroom. And it's not located down that hall." He began tugging her in the opposite direction, Allura following him, her feet stepping quicker as she frowned.

"But there's nothing in that part of the castle except for..." Her face paled, and she shook her head, trying to stop him. "Oh no...you musn't...you can't mean to..."

"Mean to what Allura?" Lotor asked her.

"My parent's chambers are that way." Allura whispered. "You can't mean to take over their rooms."

"Why not?" Lotor asked. "They are the largest rooms in the castle, and my people have already seen to moving our belongings into the room."

"Why didn't you ask me before you did that?!" Allura demanded, being reluctantly dragged along behind him.

"I didn't realize it would be such a problem." Lotor answered.

"You can stay in those chambers if you like..." Allura began. "I will be returning to MY room."

"Allura, no. We've spent enough time apart. It's time we start acting like husband and wife. And the first step to doing that is to share a bedroom." He explained patiently to her.

"I'm not comfortable doing that!" Allura said, Lotor reaching the double doors that led into the foyer of her parent's chambers. He pushed open the unlocked doors, the

oak carved with two guardians lions, and polished to a fine sheen. A quick glance around the room showed a white wicker love seat, Lotor leading Allura to it. He sat her down on the pale blue cushions, Lotor placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Allura..." He said, bending over her so that he was level with her face. "You may never grow comfortable with me if I don't constantly test your boundaries. I'm not asking for much...I'm not asking you to have sex with me tonight. Just to sleep with me, like we did back on Doom. Remember? When you had that nightmare? I behaved myself then...I can do it now."

She was still looking uncertain, shaking her head no. He couldn't resist, his next words came out as a tease, Lotor's eyes twinkling with mischief. "Or is it yourself that you do not trust? Are you afraid you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

She gave him an annoyed look, hardly amused by his words. "You are not as irresistible as you like to think you are."

"Believe me I know. These past few days have been a real eye opener." Lotor told her. "My ego has suffered enough bruises at your delicate hands." He caught one now, lifting it up to his face, kissing across her knuckles. He maintained eye contact while his lips touched her skin, Allura flushing and looking away. He smiled, his free hand reaching to capture her chin, turning her back towards him.

"I love it when you blush." He teased her. "It's very fetching."

"I don't do it to look good." She retorted, trying to ignore his thumb brushing her bottom lip.

"I think anything would look good so long as it was you doing it." Lotor told her, watching with glee as her blush deepened. He let go of her, moving to sit next to her on the love seat. His arm slipped over her shoulders, drawing her against him, Allura placing a hand against his chest. Her rings twinkled in the light of the room, Lotor reaching to cover her hand with his own.

"Do you not ever get tired of flattering me?" She asked.

"No never." Lotor responded, ducking his head towards her, sniffing at her hair. She tried to shift away, but his hand kept her pinned, Lotor nuzzling his face down the side of hers.

"Lotor..." She began, but he was intent on his prize, lips seeking out hers for a kiss. Whatever she had been about to say was lost to his mouth, Allura making a muffled sound in response to his kiss. Hesitant at first, he soon had her responding, lips moving against his in a pleasing motion. She parted her mouth without his asking, Lotor stifling a smirk at her willingness.

He chose to tease her by denying her his tongue's caress, Lotor breaking the kiss, to chuckle against her jaw. His lips nibbled the sweet flesh along it's line, Allura closing her eyes, actually leaning into his mouth's movements. Her breathing was quickening, the flush of hers remaining on her cheeks as she held back her sounds.

In the midst of his seduction, the doors creaked open, that woman, that nanny of hers entering the room, feather duster in hand. Her eyes immediately sought the couple out on the love seat, her face flushing an angry red. But she said nothing, moving over to the dust the bureau in the corner. Lotor smirked, but otherwise ignored the woman, used to having servants around him at all times, even in the midst of love making.

Indeed the thought of that opinionated woman watching, seemed to spur him on, Lotor easing an unaware Allura down onto the cushions of the love seat. Allura looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something. Instead he kissed her, occupying her mouth with his tongue, his hands roaming over her body. The velvet of her dress was warm to the touch, soft and delightful, Lotor caressing the front of her belly several times.

When his hands moved towards her breasts, the girl began making protesting sounds, her hands pushing at his shoulders. "Lotor..." Allura managed to get out. "We can't...especially not here!"

"Then where Allura?" He didn't wait for an answer, reclaiming her mouth with his. His hands were cupping her breasts, causing them to rise up out of her dress. A loud moan escaped her as he ran his fingers over her nipples, finding them already protruding from just a simple touch. He rubbed circles into them, determined to set her on fire. His concentration was solely on Allura, he didn't notice the widening of her eyes until too late.

Something hit him in the back of his head, shards of plaster falling all around him. He had that much time to identify the pieces as an expensive vase that had been in the corner of the room before he was falling. Lost to darkness, Lotor collapsed on top of Allura.

--

TO Be Continued.

OMG, Nanny knocked Lotor out!! XD That bitch! Way to kill the mood!

--Michelle

Seducing Reason, ah as you read from this chapter, Lotor shipped the Voltron Force back to Garrison on Planet Earth. He did threathen to arrest Keith or something (too lazy right now to go look it up) if he came on Arus again. So no...no Voltron Force for now...not for the forseeable future at least. And oooh, are you gonna write a Lotor and Allura story? I'll read it if you do! :D

4Starfox, again the fate of the Voltron force was mentioned albeit briefly in this chapter. I might involve them in later chapters, but I don't know for sure. Sorry...but at least they aren't dead!! And yes, very stressful reunion for her and the others. It'd probably be even worse if Keith and the boys were there too! How are you getting online to read if you don't have the net to post? I'm confused...But it's good you are working on your story regardless! I've had a bad week sleep wise so didn't get any new writing done. /


	21. Chapter 21

From the instant she had spotted Nanny standing behind Lotor, time had seemed to slow down to a crawl. Allura knew her eyes had widened, sure they reflected the danger she had seen. Lotor hadn't seem to notice, too consumed with kissing her, his hands on her breasts, squeezing, kneading, making her nipples ache as they grew tight with need.

As the vase came crashing down, Allura had let out a cry, a warning that came too late. Lotor seemed to grunt against her, his lips ceasing their movements, his body growing heavy as he slumped forward on top of her. To be hit with the full weight of him was akin to having the wind knocked out of her, Allura crying out as she tried to push him off her.

Relief came in the form of her nanny, the woman's hands reaching for the prince's shoulders, hefting him up. Together, pushing and pulling, they got Lotor off Allura, the prince being deposited unceremoniously on the floor. Allura sat up staring, shock on her face as her Nanny tearfully cried out.

"Princess! Are you all right?!"

Allura did a slow blink of her eyes, turning to glance at her red faced Nanny. The woman was visibly upset, she vibrated with excited energy as her hands reached for

Allura, yanking the bodice of her gown upwards to cover her exposed bosom. Allura blushed, embarrassed to have been seen in such a state. It was different from the times her nanny had helped her get dressed, more mortifying to have been seen being molested by her husband's hands.

"Tch, you are in a state of shock." Nanny tsked, going to sit down next to Allura. "I don't blame you at all, poor child. Having that brute man handle you like that!" She went to draw Allura into her arms, intent on rocking her like a child.

That spurred Allura into action, the girl shoving away from her nanny's embrace. "What have you done?!" Allura demanded, voice an angry whisper. Nanny opened her mouth to answer, but Allura was continuing. "How could you do that?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking to save you from him!" Nanny exclaimed, Allura rising to stand. "He had his hands all over you! He wasn't going to stop, I'm sure of it!"

"So...so you just attack him, is that it?" Allura asked, shaking her head. She stepped over to Lotor's side, kneeling down next to him. Her hands touched his hair, knocking out the shards of the vase, feeling to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Nanny demanded, also standing up. Her hands were on her hips, and she frowned down at Allura. "Leave him!"

"I have to make sure he's all right." Allura said, gently trying to turn him on his back. "You could have really hurt him Nanny."

"I was aiming to." Nanny retorted. "Come princess, he's still breathing. Leave him and let's be gone from this place." She stepped over Lotor's body, skirts clutched in her hands. Allura glanced at her, but remained kneeling, her fingers pressed against the pulse point in Lotor's neck. She sighed with relief to find it was still beating at a normal pace, Lotor rendered unconscious but otherwise unharmed. He'd most likely have a wretched headache upon awakening, and she knew his mood would suffer for it.

"Allura!" Nanny hissed, dropping the honorific in her agitation. "We don't have much time. Stop fussing over him and come with me!" She appeared by Allura's side, reaching down to grab hold of her arm. Allura let her drag her to her feet, but refused to budge when the woman tried to lead her out of the room. "Allura, every second we delay is a second we can't afford. If we are going to leave the castle..."

"What? Leave the castle?" Allura stared at Nanny, shocked confusion dawning on her. "Oh no. We are not going to run away!"

"We have to!" Nanny said insistently, trying to bodily haul Allura along with her. Her weight was to her advantage, the slim girl being moved bit by bit by her nanny. "Oh...I didn't have much time to plan..."

"Plan? Plan what?" Allura said, still struggling with the woman.

"It all happened so suddenly." Nanny continued, muttering more to herself than Allura. She was coming off the high of adrenaline, starting to fret and worry as she realized what she had done. "If only the boys were here. One of them would slit his throat for us!"

"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed, horrified.

"It's no less than he deserves!" Nanny retorted.

"Do you know what they would do to us if Lotor was to die?!" Allura demanded. She stifled a shudder at the thought of the torture that would await at the hands of Lotor's men. And that would just be the beginning of it, before they were handed over to King Zarkon. "What would happen to our people, to the planet?"

"We'd hide.." Nanny said, and Allura shook her head no.

"They would tear apart the kingdoms searching for us! They would kill, torture and maim my people! Do you think I would allow that?"

"But..." Nanny began, and Allura gave a sharp jerk on her arm.

"But nothing!" Allura snapped. "Now cease this foolish prattle, stop these insane ideas and help me with my husband!"

"Stop being this way!" Nanny said, annoyance in her voice. "We can still make it to the secret passages. We can get out of here..."

"No." Allura said firmly, and Nanny looked ready to shout. "You may leave if you're that bothered by my husband and his...affection towards me. But I am staying. In fact..." Allura sighed, sparing a glance towards Lotor. "It's probably best if you do leave. Lotor won't be pleased by what you have done."

Nanny paled, but shook her head no. "I won't leave you here alone with him."

"Then you better help me think of a good reason why he should spare your life." Allura said, seeing the woman close her eyes, her body shuddering at the thought. "I...I could bargain with him." Allura began hesitantly, Nanny crying out in horror.

"Allura no! I will not have you giving him anything more than he has already taken from you." Nanny said, voice heated. "I will not have you sacrifice your...your honor for me!"

"At this point, I have little else to bargain with." Allura sighed, listening as Nanny let out a sob. "I know you thought to help me, but..."

"But I made the situation worse!" The woman said around sniffles, the back of her hand brushing at her wet eyes. "Oh child, I didn't mean to force you into his arms! I am a failure as your guardian! What would your parents think of me now?!"

"Easy Nanny...you...well..." Allura hesitated, trying to think of the right words. "You meant well. It's just you could have chosen a better way to react."

"I cannot help it princess. When I...when I see him touching you, I lose all sense of reason!" Nanny confessed. "I just see red and act!"

"You'll have to learn to control that." Allura said, returning to Lotor's side.

"I shouldn't have to!" Nanny exclaimed. "This is all wrong...you were never meant to be this man's wife. You should have been married to a good man, a kind man, someone who would be worthy of you."

"We've all had to make do with what has happened." Allura said, shifting Lotor so that his head was cushioned on her lap. "I can't worry about should have beens. It'll only serve to make me miserable. You would do well to follow my example."

Nanny said nothing, pacing back and forth agitatedly in front of her. Allura sighed, glancing at Lotor's face, her fingers going to rest in his hair. She began stroking them through it, knocking aside tiny bits of plaster as she petted him. Her eyes were intent on Lotor, she didn't notice her nanny had stop to stare at them, until the woman was

speaking.

"How can you stand to touch him?" The woman wanted to know, Allura glancing up to see her frowning at her. "After all that he's done, all that's he tried to do...?"

"He's my husband." Allura stated. "I would be in a terrible bind if I couldn't tolerate his touch."

"You look like you are doing a little more than tolerating touching him." Nanny said, frown deepening.

"...Please get me a wet towel." Allura said, her words a gentle order. Nanny hmphed, clearly annoyed at her changing the subject. The woman flounced into the bathroom, intent on retrieving the item Allura asked for. The princess sighed, and resumed stroking Lotor's hair, thinking to herself this was the second time he had gotten hurt because one of her loved ones sought to protect her from him.

"Here..." The towel was thrust into Allura's face, the princess nodding her thanks as she took it. Nanny watched with a sour expression on her face as Allura began dabbing the towel against Lotor's skin. A packet of ice would have been preferable, but right now Allura settled for this, not wanting suspicions to be aroused at her nanny's comings and goings.

"Hmmm..." Lotor's lips parted, a moan issuing from him. He started to turn his head, and he flinched from apparent pain.

"Shh..." Allura said, one hand stroking his hair, the other holding the towel to the side of his head. "Don't try to move...not yet."

"Allura?" His eyes slowly blinked open, the golden glow slightly dull from pain. He ignored her words, trying to sit up immediately, and he growled out his pain.

"I told you not to move!" She said, pushing him back down, so his head lay on her lap. He sighed, and settled down, peering up at her curiously.

"What happened? Why do I feel like a robeast just plowed into me?"

"Well..." Allura glanced away from him, her eyes falling on Nanny. "It's a...interesting story..."

"Do tell..." Lotor said, following her gaze towards Nanny. He gave a start of recognition, once again attempting to sit up. "YOU!!" He growled out, swaying uncertainly as he reached for his sword. Allura inwardly cursed, regretting not having removed the weapon from his side.

"Lotor, calm down!" Allura began, but he continued to snarl.

"It was you, wasn't it?! You attacked me! I could have you killed for this!" Lotor said, fingers curling around the hilt of his sword. Nanny made a sound, eyes wide with fright, though she didn't back down and cower for her life.

"Lotor no!" Allura cried out, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She pressed herself against his back, her face buried against his shoulder. "Please, it was a misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding?! Tell that to my throbbing head!" Lotor snapped, though he wasn't attempting to fight her hold on him. Allura was grateful for that, knowing he could easily break free of her grip.

"Nanny just got carried away, didn't you Nanny?" Allura asked, sending a sharp glance at the woman. She nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Yes. I...I overreacted. For that I am...I am sorry." It pained the woman to apologize to Lotor, they could both see it on her face, the way she struggled to get out the words.

"And what if sorry is not good enough?" Lotor demanded.

"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed.

"Allura forgive me, but I can't have word getting out that a servant was allowed to strike a member of the royal family without repercussions!" He retorted, and this time he did try to stand.

Allura helped him up, letting him put an arm across her shoulders for support. "Lotor please...she won't talk. You have my word on that. And neither will I. No one need know what happened except for the three of us." He was swaying a little as he stood, leaning heavily on her. She tried to urge him to sit down on the love seat, but he remained standing, lifting his sword to point it threateningly at Nanny.

"Lotor no!" Allura cried out, her hand reaching for his, trying to push it back down. "Nanny please...go get us a glass of water. I need a moment alone with my husband."

"Yes princess..." Nanny hurried to the relative safety of the bathroom, the door closing behind her. Allura glanced at Lotor who was scowling in the direction the woman had fled, and this time she succeeded in getting him to sit down on the love seat.

"Lotor please...I know what she did was wrong..." Allura began, and he waved his hand dismissively at her.

"If you know, then you will allow me to do what I must to correct this insult!" Lotor said, and she shook her head.

"I can't allow you to kill her!" Allura exclaimed. "Please Lotor...disicpline her if you must, demote her to a lower rank of servant, but do not take her life! For me...please..." He was saying nothing, his mouth set in a stubborn angle as he looked at her sullenly. "Lotor..." Allura kneeled before him, her body positioned between his spread legs. "What must I do to get you to drop this?"

He just looked at her, and she felt her eyes welling up with frustrated tears. Holding back a sob, she pressed against him, her face resting on his chest. Her hands

gripped his jacket, material gripped tightly in her fists. "Lotor please...I...I'll do anything...ANYTHING..." She said, heavily stressing the word. "To save her."

His hands reached for her, Lotor guiding her face to look up at his. "She means that much to you that you would debase yourself like this?" Allura nodded. trying not to shiver as he caressed her cheek.

"Allura..." He sighed out her name, hands dropping to her shoulders. She watched him warily, waiting to see what he would do, the man's hands sliding down to grasp hold of her upper arms. Wordlessly he urged her to stand, not quite smiling as he looked at her. She did so, waiting for him to say or do something, surprised when he

wrapped his arms around her, sighing into her ear. His breath rustled her hair, his voice soft and weary. "I've never known such devotion to anyone...let alone a servant."

He was pulling her to perch on his knee, still holding her in that awkward hug. "She's more than a servant..." Allura said at last, Lotor pulling back to peer at her face. "She's like a mother to me. She raised me from a small child..."

"I too was raised by servants..." Lotor admitted, Allura looking at him in surprise. "Somehow it was just a job to them. I was nothing more than a paycheck. But it's different with you and your Nanny, yes?"

"Yes." Allura said, hoping he truly understood. "So please Lotor...don't hurt her..."

"All right...I won't." He said, and she was so relieved she would have fallen off his lap if not for his arms' support. Instead she twisted about, returning his hug, almost shaking with relief. She felt his hands stroke down the back of her hair, that soft touch surely meant to soothe her.

"Thank you...thank you..." Allura whispered over and over again, feeling a hint of tears on her cheeks. She felt Lotor's arms tightening about her, his grip possessive and she didn't fight him, clinging to him.

"You can come out now." Lotor called out to Nanny, the bathroom door creaking open as the woman cautiously poked her head out into the room. From her position she couldn't see Nanny's face, but she heard the sharp intake of breath, the sound disapproving. "I'm going to allow you to live." Lotor began, keeping Allura pressed against him. His voice was terse, dissatisfaction at the heart of it as he spoke. "I'll even consider forgetting about what happened here today. You can thank my WIFE for this kind gesture."

"I..."

"However you won't get a second chance." Lotor continued, speaking over Nanny. "Do remember that the next time the urge strikes you to hit me over the head with some expensive piece of furniture."

"I will behave." Nanny said at last, voice tight with tension.

"See that you do." Lotor told her, hands still playing with Allura's hair. "And be grateful you get to keep your job, albeit at a loss of status."

"What?" Nanny's voice was sharp as she questioned him. "Just what do you mean?"

"You are being demoted." Lotor said. "You will no longer be the head of the household servants."

"You cannot do this. Allura, stop him!"

"That's princess Allura to you." Lotor corrected her with a sneer. "Do not think to be so familiar with either one of us."

"But..." Nanny began, Allura shifting in Lotor's arms. "I have been the head maid for over fifteen years! Who will run things, who will see that the girls do their duties?"

"Someone other than you." Lotor said, and laughed.

"Princess!"

"Nanny..." Allura said, feeling weary. "Just go...you...you forced this situation upon yourself with your actions this day."

"Yes." Lotor purred, Allura catching sight of his grin. "Leave us. I want to be alone with my wife." Nanny made a sound, outrage at the heart of it. But her footsteps were heard, the woman leaving the room in a hurry. The door slammed shut behind her, and only then did Lotor allow Allura free of his embrace.

She stayed on his knee, looking at him uncertainly. He looked back at her, expression unreadable. "Thank you Lotor..." She finally spoke, her hands gong to his shoulders.

"You're welcome Allura." He said, watching her carefully as she drew herself close to him, the princess trembling with nervousness as tilted her face towards his. He stayed watching her, not moving and not speaking as she let her lips brush against his. He didn't respond, leaving her to frown as she pushed her mouth more insistently against his, her fingers reaching to touch his hair.

Tentatively, she allowed her lips to part, nervous as her tongue traveled forward to lick across his lips. It was the first time she had tried to initiate so deep a kiss, Allura worrying at her inexperience. She knew she was clumsy as she worked to coax his mouth open, trying to mimic all the ways he had kissed her. She must have done something right, his hands ended up on her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he began to respond. His lips parted, his tongue came forth to push against hers, Allura allowing their tongues to entwine in a caress of wet velvet.

Her hands slid upwards, fingers still in his hair, and she brought them now to clutch as his head, trying to hold him in place as they kissed. They both made pleased sounds, Allura's soft, Lotor more vocal as he moaned and growled into her mouth.

His hands were behaving themselves, still holding onto her torso, leaving Allura to wonder if he was going to make her lead this encounter. She trembled at the thought, not sure she could do more than kiss him, when unexpectedly, he pulled away from her lips. Her brow furrowed, she looked at him, not understanding.

"Allura..." Lotor sighed, bowing his head so that their foreheads touched. He stared into her eyes, a hand lifting to touch her cheek. His fingers brushed back her curls, his lips moving as he continued. "That's enough..."

"Is it?" She asked, confused. "But I thought..."

"Yes, I know what you thought." Lotor interrupted her, mouth not quite smiling. "You expected that I would make you have sex with me in return for your nanny's life."

"..." Allura said nothing, fighting a frown.

"But I...I don't want you this way." Lotor explained. "Not if you view it as nothing more than a sacrifice. Another duty to your people."

"Then...why?" Allura asked, as he eased her off his knee. She stood before him, frowning, needing to understand his motives.

"Why did I let your nanny get away with it?" He asked, and she nodded. Lotor feel silent, thinking it over. "It was enough." He said at last. "Enough that you were willing to offer such a gift to me."

"A gift you're turning down." She noted.

"For now yes." Lotor agreed, standing up. She watched him concerned, but he appeared steady on his feet now. "Calm yourself Allura. I won't be making you do anything you are loathe to do on this day."

"What about tomorrow?" Allura asked, turning to follow him as he walked past her. "Or the day after?"

"I'm not promising to keep my hands off you." Lotor paused at the door. "And I want you to know. Your nanny will not suffer for any future refusals you give me."

"I don't understand you." Allura said, frowning at him. "I'm willing to give you what you've wanted, what you've been after these past few days. Why do you turn me down now?"

"It is meaningless if you give yourself to me not because you want to, but because you fear for another." Lotor said, and with that he was opening the doors. "You'll come to me willingly, or not at all."

"That may never happen..." Allura whispered as he strode through the doorway. But she felt a pang in her heart at her words, Allura frowning as she sank back down on the wicker seat. She buried her face in her hands, but she did not give into tears, mulling over this new emotion that ate away at her. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but there was some part of her heart that felt disappointed at the thought of never joining together with her husband.

--

GAH!! This chapter sucks! Did not want to go the way I had envisioned...TT

sighs To Be Continued...

Sorry I didn't update sooner...I just got high speed internet and I was distracted by how fast downloads and art galleries are. XD

I also hurt my dominant hand...OUCH!!

Michelle

Papa Palpatine, aw thank you so much! Ah...I hope you like the aftermath even if I don't like what I've written that much. I struggled with this scene.

4Starfox, thank you for answering my question! Your review gives me a lot to think about. Perhaps later in the story or in the sequel I will address the Voltron Force some more. Maybe Allura can get Lotor to relent about Keith. Or at the very least she can get visited by the others, since I think Lotor only made that jail threat to Keith...(I have to go reread my own story. Ha ha. Actually, whenever I haven't worked on it in a while, I reread all the chapters, to refresh my memory of things. It's time to do another reading once my hand is better and I can do some serious writing again.)

Seducing Reason, eee you make me blush. I hope you do find time to work on your fics though! I've been very distracted this week so haven't had much chance for writing. It sucks! And...I think you are the second person to cheer when Nanny hit Lotor! (The other was my friend Botias who said Lotor had it coming for trying to molest ALlura in her parent's chambers!)


	22. Chapter 22

The report on the latest findings about the lions lay open on his lap, Lotor staring down at the sheaf of bound papers. The handwriting was neat, precise, and right now it was all blurring together before his eyes, Lotor hardly able to concentrate on his scientists' findings. Not when he kept picturing Allura before him, imagining her looking at him, blue eyes uncertain as she leaned towards him.

Her kiss had taken him by surprise, it had been sweet like her, an innocent gesture that held so much meaning to it. Lotor sighed, raising a hand to his mouth, finger touching his lips as he closed his eyes, savoring the memory of it. She had radiated shyness as she did it, tongue flicking out slowly to tease across his lips. Lotor had been unable to resist her allure, quickly returning the kiss, even as he knew she wasn't kissing him for his sake.

He dropped his hand, Lotor's lips twisted into a scowl as he recalled that nanny of hers. That brute of a woman, boorish creature daring to strike him. His head still throbbed, even an ice pack hadn't dulled the pain completely. It left him in a foul mood, one that was only marginally improved by the thought of Allura's kiss. It had taken all his strength to pull back from her, Lotor exerting all his will power to tell her no. He knew she was surprised by his actions, and damn it, so was he.

Since when was he a nice guy, since when did he do the honorable thing? And yet there was a part of him that was already turning the angles in his mind, calculating the possible outcomes of his actions. It was a risk, but perhaps he could turn it to his advantage. Perhaps Allura would be impressed by his actions, moved in a way all his other attempts towards winning her had failed to do. Perhaps he would even be thanking that nanny of hers, finding himself one step closer to winning Allura's heart.

Lotor sighed, laying his head on the desk. It still eluded him, this great love that he wanted. He never dreamed it would be so complicated, never imagined it would be so difficult to obtain. It was ever more frustrating when he thought about how close he had been, how close he was now to having Allura.

He was sure everything would be perfect once she gave in and stopped fighting her attraction to him. Then they could finally start their marriage off right, their days no longer tense and full of turmoil, but happy. It would be wonderful, the most perfect of lives.

Such thoughts left him smiling, Lotor lifted his head, ready to make another go at reading the document. His eyes scanned over key words, noting his scientists had yet to make much progress. They took a whole lot of paper to say a whole lot of nothing, Lotor sighing with boredom as he paged through the papers. So far the lions had proved resistant to Doom's probes, setting up a forcefield that shocked the information gathering androids.

A hands on approach was more favorable, the scientists leery but removing panels inside the lions, poking and prodding at the wires. They had to be careful, the treaty prohibited them from taking apart the lions. They could only study, and conduct tests, and right now they were in the process of x-raying black lion piece by piece. A few of

the x-rays had been included in the report, Lotor glancing at the findings but seeing little that interested him.

As he read, two female humans entered the room, a soldier holding the door open for them. They looked wide eyed at Lotor, full of nervous energy as they wheeled in a cart carrying dinner. Lotor was amused, knowing it did not take two people to serve him his dinner, figuring out that one had begged the other to accompany her. It pleased him to be such an imposing figure, Lotor was almost tempted to let out a teasing growl to hear them squeal. Instead he merely nodded at them, easing back from the desk as they stepped closer to set out his dinner.

Several steaming platers were uncovered, the maids carefully to keep from spilling any food on the table top. The desk had been loaded with papers, official documents of Arus that Lotor had swept off into the trash bin. He felt they were no longer important, being signs of the old regime. He had left the silver framed photos that sat on one corner of the desk, Lotor seeing a woman, and a familiar young man, that son of Coran's.

Lotor smirked as he remember the advisor's protests, the prince ignoring them as he commandeered the man's private office for his own. It was just to his liking, roomy with a large desk, and comfortable leather chair. A window was to his back, overlooking the castle gardens. Lotor knew if he was to turn, he would see it being patrolled by Drule soldiers, the men careful to keep the peasants away from the castle grounds. And if they did get in, the glass was a thick pane, durable and resistant to laser fire.

Lotor found he actually liked looking out on the gardens, the tranquil beauty of it's greenery calmed him. He looked forward to bringing Allura out into the gardens, wanting to see and compare her beauty to the flowers that bloomed there. He felt certain she would be unmatched, Lotor wondering if being among the flowers would bring a much needed smile to her face.

Still musing about the flowers, he noticed the maids had finished setting out the plates. They awaited further orders, one clutching a tray to her chest, the other holding onto the cart. Lotor reached for a spoon, dipping it into what resembled fondue. He took a tentative taste, fighting back an appreciative sound. Out loud he nodded at the two women, gruffly speaking. "It's fine. You are dismissed."

They turned to leave, and an impulse struck him. "I want some fresh picked flowers for my chambers. See to that at once." He ordered.

"Yes, Prince Lotor." They both said, dropping quick curtseys before hurrying out of the room. Lotor chuckled at the speed in which they moved, the door shutting close behind them. He set down the document, and turned to his dinner, quick to eat while everything was still hot. He wondered if Allura was eating, he worried about her, and how many meals she had skipped this past week. If she kept turning her nose up at food, she really would start to waste away.

He sighed, sipping soup, finding it was lonely to eat by oneself. Perhaps he should have invited Allura to dinner, but he felt neither one of them was ready for another attempt. Not after the disastrous one on the ship. Indeed they had taken no meals together since then, something Lotor knew could not go on.

He was giving thought to breakfast's menu, when his intercom buzzed. He set down his spoon, feeling annoyed at the interruption. A finger was extended, switching the com unit on. "What?" he barked into it, and a voice answered.

"Prince Lotor, incoming communication from Planet Doom."

"Doom?" Lotor's eyebrows drew together in surprise, Lotor fighting back a frown. There wasn't many who would dare to interrupt him on his honeymoon, indeed there was only a handful of people who would have the nerve. His father was chief among them, Lotor sighing out an order. "Put it on the monitor."

"Yes, sir."

Lotor reached for a remote, the black object dwarfed in his hands. Leaning back in his chair, he pushed the appropriate buttons, a personal view screen descending from the ceiling. Static showed for a moment, and then his father's face appeared on the screen. He was sitting back in his throne, scepter in one hand, the other tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm rest. His eyes lit up when he noticed Lotor, a toothy grin as he flashed his fangs.

"Ah Lotor, my son! It is good to see you are still in one piece." Zarkon said, Lotor looking at him confused. Had someone leaked the information about Arus' small rebel faction to the King?

"I'm pleased to see that pretty little bride of yours has yet to put a knife in your back." Zarkon continued, and now he chuckled, a horrible grating sound.

"Allura would never harm me." Lotor said, affronted by the very thought. "She may not love me yet, but she is as loyal as they come."

"I hope you're right about that." Zarkon replied. "I'd hate for my only son to be done in by such a pretty face. At least...not before you've made me a few grand children."

"It's a bit too soon for that." Lotor said, and Zarkon laughed.

"Not yet eager to share your bride with a few whelps. That'll change soon enough once you tire of her."

"Is there a reason behind your call, or did you contact me just to harass me about my choice in brides?" Lotor demanded, annoyed by his father's comments.

"This goes beyond a mere social call." Zarkon said, his expression turning serious. "I wanted to make sure you arrived safely. I've been hearing some troubling rumors about Planet Arus."

"Rumors?" Lotor asked, putting of his best poker face. "What kind of rumors?"

"There's talk of a resistance going on down there." Zarkon answered. "Attacks on our people, killings, sabotage. That sort of thing. Have you encountered any problems with them?"

"None." Lotor said, truthful enough. He had yet to experience any resistance from the rebels, yet to have heard of any such incidents since arriving on the planet. True it was only one day into his extended stay on Planet Arus, but he was sure that his presence alone would put an end to such foolishness.

"Hmm..." A frown was on Zarkon's face, making the king ten times as ugly. "You will." He said at last, sounding confidant about the matter. "And when you do, I trust you know how to deal with it."

"Yes, father." Lotor nodded. "I will be sure to put a swift end to any such attempts."

"Be ruthless." Zarkon advised. "That treaty you formed with the princess did not extend protection towards any would be rebels. Be sure to take advantage of that loophole, and squash the resistance like the bugs they are."

"Er...yes father." Lotor said, uneasy as he thought about Allura's reaction to such a thing.

"Make examples of them." Continued Zarkon, grinning once more. "Let all know the penalty for daring to go against the Doom Empire."

"I will father." Lotor said, his mind turning over the problem, wondering how, or if there was a way to appease both Zarkon and Allura over this matter. He feared there was not, Lotor holding back his sighs so long as Zarkon was on the monitor. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dinner is getting cold."

"Aye. Eat your dinner, you'll need to keep your strength up if you hope to bend Planet Arus to our will." Zarkon laughed. "And be sure to convey my greetings to that bride of yours! I'm sure she will be thrilled to know she is in my thoughts often."

"Good night father." Lotor said, unable to keep the impatience out of his voice.

Still laughing, Zarkon made a dismissive gesture towards someone off camera, the image of his face quickly being replaced by static. Relieved, Lotor picked up the remote, allowing the view screen to ascend back up into the ceiling.

Now Lotor did sigh, pushing away his food as he reached to fetch another document. This one was about the recent attacks by the resistance, the rebels antics clearly defined for him to read. Ships had been sabotaged, in one instance a bomb had been planted onboard one of the ships. It had not detonated for a maintenance man had discovered it with plenty of time for the bomb squad to disable it.

That had been before they had finished removing weapons from the people, doing door to door searches of homes. The bomb itself had been a simple type, made of chemicals that could be bought over the counter. Such chemicals were now put on a protected list, the people being refused the sale of them. And still other problems manifested themselves, a whole field of crops that had been set to feed Drule soldiers had been set on fire. Little had escaped the engulfing flames, except for a few heads of corn.

A supply wagon bringing food and materials from Planet Denga had been caught in a trap, a barricade set across it's route. When the Drule soldiers had stopped to remove the barricade, masked men had attacked them, knocking them out, and stealing their wagon. That wagon had yet to be found, and the assailants were still on the run.

Riots had started at rallies, Drule officials trying to give speeches to the people to assure them that their way of life would not be greatly disrupted. In one such incident, a rock had been thrown, hitting the official square in the forehead. A soldier had reacted, firing off his blaster into the crowd, the people growing angry, reacting with violence. That soldier had paid with his life, and several people had been taken into custody but ultimately released.

The report went on for pages and pages, far outnumbering the amount of paper used to document the findings on the lions. Lotor sat and read for what seemed like hours, eating occasionally but for the most part he sat there frowning. No one had expected Arus to mount such an impressive resistance to Doom's occupation. After all, the last time Doom had held the planet, they had fled, hiding in caves to avoid being enslaved. Now it would seem the people had had enough of being oppressed, becoming crafty individuals tired of living their lives in fear.

He was almost impressed by this, Lotor once again wondering how best to deal with these interlopers. He simply wasn't used to doing things through a non violent way, Lotor quick to unsheathe his sword and cut down any trouble before it took root. Still mulling over what to do, Lotor stood up, taking the reports with him as he left his office.

He chewed on a piece of meat as he walked, attention half on the papers he carried as he headed towards the stairs. He passed by soldiers and servants, giving little thought to what duties they had at so late a time. They were simply a matter of life in the castle, moving about in secret to keep his affairs in order.

He reached the landing, and paused, wondering if Allura was in her bedroom. He gave thought towards visiting her before retiring to the chambers he had acquired for himself, but decided against it. Instead he headed towards what she had identified as her parent's bedroom, more than a little annoyed that they were spending the night in separate wings of the castle.

Soldiers pulled open the doors for him, Lotor sweeping by, giving orders that no one was to disturb him. The guards grunted out their understanding, easing the doors shut behind Lotor. He cast a quick glance around the foyer, seeing the remains of the broken vase had been swept up. Flowers had also been delivered as per his request, decorating the corners of the room.

Lotor strode into the bedroom, and here he tossed the documents onto the mattress, turning towards his closet. He pushed aside Allura's gowns, to hang up his jacket. He then sat down next to his paper work as he began shucking off his boots. Soon he was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, silk open down to his navel when he heard a noise.

Lotor tensed up, reaching for his sword, though he did not unsheathe it. He didn't want the hum of lazon to give him away, didn't want his intruder to know he was aware of them. Instead Lotor snuck over to the door, easing it open just an inch. He cautiously peered through the crack in the door, Lotor seeing the foyer was empty. But the sound persisted, coming from the bathroom, his eyes narrowing as he eased out into the room.

Tip toeing forward gracefully, he made quick progress to the bathroom door. He leaned to the right of it, sword still in hand as the other pressed against the door, hesitating for a moment. Gearing himself up, he gave a hard push, door banging open with a loud sound. Lotor moved into action, leaping forward, sword coming out of it's leather scabbard as he took aim.

A startled scream was heard, a familiar female voice that sounding terrified. Lotor blinked, his arm frozen in mid swing, seeing Allura stare back at him with wide eyes. She was clad in a pale pink nighty, it matched the jewels that surrounded her diamond engagement ring. He didn't have time to note more than the color of it, his eyes were sweeping efficiently behind her, making sure there was no one else in the bathroom with her.

Only then did he calm down, sliding his sword back into it's scabbard. Allura seemed to finally remember to breathe, chest heaving, straining against the frail material of the nighty. There was a darker pink lacing the edge, a small bow tied over her breasts. The nighty fell down to just above her knees, pink ruffles covering her thighs. She

was bare foot, and her hair was loose and wild.

"Allura..." Lotor said, forcing himself to look away from her bare legs. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him a moment, still breathing a little too fast, eyes still dilated from her fright. He watched as she slowly drew herself together, that frightened expression being replaced with a frown. "Do you always run around with your sword unsheathed?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Only when I have an unexpected visitor waiting for me in my chambers." Lotor replied, then sighed. "Allura, again I ask you, what are you doing here? Why didn't

the guards let me know of your arrival?"

"I...I wanted to surprise you." She blushed, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"That you succeeded in doing." He told her. "With almost deadly consequences."

She lowered her eyes, embarrassed by his words. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think this out too well."

"I'm still waiting to hear what this surprise of yours is." Lotor said in reply.

"It's not a surprise per se." Allura admitted. "I've been thinking..." She glanced at him through lowered eyelashes, and when he did not reply she hurried to continue. "You were right."

"Right about what?" Lotor asked, then smirked. "You'll have to be more specific. I find myself right about a lot of things."

She didn't rise to the bait, instead shyly looking at him. "About the sleeping together." He did a slow blink of his eyes, stunned by her words. "We should be sharing a bed together. At the very least we can sleep in the same room. Although..." And here she was firm, not hint of shyness to her expression. "I am not here to have sex with you, so you better behave!"

Lotor took a step back, leaning against the door. He gave her another once over, trying not to smirk at the way she was dressed. "You mean to tell me, you agree to sharing a bed with me?" At her nod, he continued. "Well...what brought on this change?"

"Pardon?"

"It's just I thought I'd have to carry you kicking and screaming into my bed." Lotor said. "And yet now you are here, all but offering yourself to me?" He frowned, an unpleasant thought occurring to him. "This doesn't have to do with that Nanny woman does it? She hasn't done something else I should know about?"

"Oh no." Allura was quick to answer, shaking her head no. "I'm here without any ulterior motives. Besides, it will help the others to accept out marriage if they see us behaving like a couple."

"Indeed. Very well Allura. I would be glad to allow you to sleep with me." Lotor smiled, stepping back to let her walk past him. She nervously did so, Lotor inhaling the scent of her hair as she squeezed past him. He turned to follow her, watching her hips sway as she moved, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from lunging towards her.

Instead he forced himself to follow her at a more sedate pace, pausing to undo his sword belt. Once inside the bedroom, he deposited it on the night stand, making sure it was in reach should a real intruder make it into their bedroom. Allura scrambled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chest as she sank into the mattress. Lotor picked up the documents, and climbed in next to her, leaving a lamp on so that he could read the reports.

Not that he could concentrate on the words before him with Allura next to him in bed. The line of her body was touching his, Lotor keenly aware of her every breath, every movement. He kept glancing at her, finding she was staring up at the ceiling, fingers fidgeting, picking at loose threads on the blanket. He could practically taste her nervousness, and it left him on edge, Lotor at last sighing and putting the papers aside.

He rolled onto his side, back to her as he shut off the light. He tried to go to sleep, but his body refused to calm down, thinking about how close Allura was, and how all he needed to do was lift up some ruffles in order to get between her legs. Such a thought made him groan, Lotor trying to think of something that wouldn't arouse him, such as how his father looked when he was constipated.

He was still thinking unpleasant thoughts when a small hand touched his back, Lotor not quite jumping startled as he tensed up. "Lotor?" Allura, fingers caressing his skin through the shirt he still wore. "Are you still up?"

"Yes, Allura." Lotor answered, and then was moving, rolling to face her. He was surprised to see her on her side, the girl facing him as well. "Do you need something?" Lotor asked, searching her face for answers.

She smiled, and shook her head no. "No, it's just..."

"Just what?" He asked when she fell silent.

"You mentioned something earlier." Allura began, and her one hand reached to capture a few stray strands of her hair. She twirled the golden ends around her finger, over and over as she fidgeted, trying to find the courage to speak. "You said...you were raised by servants. Well...where was your mother during all this?"

"My mother?" Lotor repeated, taken aback by her question. She nodded, eyes intent on his, making him hold back a displeased sigh. "My mother was killed when I was a small child."

"Oh how terrible!" Allura exclaimed, and she reached out to touch his hand, giving him a squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you..." Lotor said, realizing she was the first one to ever express sorrow for his mother's death. Back on Doom, the Drules simply hadn't cared, and some of the nobles had been rather pleased, thinking it a disgrace to have a human for a queen.

"Did...did her killer ever be brought to justice?" Allura asked, and now Lotor did sigh.

"No Allura. He did not."

"He?" She questioned. "You know who did it."

"It was my father Allura." Lotor said, watching her gasp and reel back as though she had been struck. "Zarkon killed her during one of their disagreements."

"How horrible." Allura said, and he frowned, reaching to touch her face. His fingers came away wet, Lotor stunned to realize she was crying.

"Tears Allura?" Lotor asked. "You would shed them for a woman you have never met?"

"Yes." She said simply. "It's a tragedy to lose a loved one...especially at a young age. Even worse to know your own father is her killer!"

"We have that in common, you and I." Lotor said, seeing her look at him curiously. "Zarkon took away loved ones from us both." He explained, and she nodded.

"What was she like Lotor?" Allura asked. "I know you say I resemble her but...what do you remember of your mother?"

"Happiness." He said after a pause, having to think about it. "Warmth and love, these emotions come to mind when I think back on my mother's memories. She was a kind person, a good mother, she would have raised me completely different if Zarkon hadn't been in the picture." A chuckle then, Lotor trying to imagine it. "I dare say I would have become a scholar, anything but a conqueror of worlds if she had been allowed free reign over my education."

"Somehow I can't imagine you as a scholar." Allura said, and he smiled.

"Neither can I truth be known. But it would have made her happy to see me do something that went against Zarkon's teachings." Lotor sighed. "Everything I know about love...I learned from her. From how she dealt with me, with others. She may not have cared for my father, but she was always somewhat civil with him."

"I learned about love watching my parents." Allura admitted. "I can't remember much about my own mother. But I know she loved my father, and he her. I...I always wanted to have a love like that. A love like theirs."

"You can still have it." Lotor told her, reaching for her hands. "Allura, I offer you all the love I am capable of giving and more."

"Maybe..." She sounded doubtful, Lotor bringing her hands upwards to his face.

"No maybes. It's the truth." He said, placing kisses on the back of her hands. She almost smiled at the gesture, staring searchingly at his face.

"The truth...I wonder..." She sighed, and pulled her hands back, touching the blanket once more. She stifled a a yawn, her eyelids drooping shut as she struggled to stay awake.

"Allura, sleep. We can talk in the morning." Lotor told her, and she nodded, this time giving in to the yawn. She settled against her pillow, still on her side facing him, her eyes slowly closing shut. "Allura?"

"Hmmm?" A sleepy sound, her eyes opening halfway to look at him.

"I do love you, you know." Lotor told her, watching as she sighed.

"I...I think I already knew that..." She confessed, struggling to stay awake. It wasn't the confession of love he wanted, but it was better than nothing, Lotor rolling onto his back. All too soon she was asleep, cuddling up close to his side, her breathing light and even. Lotor carefully extended his arm, wrapping it around her so that he pulled her close to him, Allura's one hand going to rest on his chest.

It was strange, but though they did nothing but sleep, he found himself feeling content. In fact, it was the first time since marrying Allura that Lotor went to bed feeling hopeful.

--

yawns with Allura.

To Be Continued, I go to sleep! ZZ

--Michelle

CMS, aw...you're what...the fourth or maybe third Keith fan to be reading. I am very happy to have you here, even if this isn't your pairing. I never expected Keith fans to read, since I know the fandom tends to be pretty divided over Lotor and Keith. (Flame wars and the like. Happy to have nice fans reading!)

4StarFox, oh my...I killed your story high?! Oh dear...well here is another fix! "hands you the new chapter." OH! Funny you should mention Black Lion, I have two stories where Lotor and Allura have sex in black lion...yep, Lotor defiles Keith's lion that way! XD

Sora-chan, Aw, don't worry. I don't plan to stop any time soon. It's just real life and other stories sometimes get in the way! Hope you keep reading!

Papa Palpatine, "giggles" someone on the mailing list had said you could cut the sexual tension in this fic with a knife. Glad it wasn't just one person's opnion! I won't spoil you on when or if they do it...you'll just have to keep reading, much like I will have to keep reading your story as well!

Seducing Reason, ahhhhh!! You were thinking of coming after me? Oh dear, oh dear...I don;'t do well under pressure...and uh...I've got at least five Lotor and Allura stories I am working on (And resisting the urge to start another.) plus like 20 Valkyrie Profile stories...so if I'm not working on this fic, I'm working on a different one!


	23. Chapter 23

Allura stirred, the sweet sound of chirping in her ears. She identified it as birds singing, a sweet melody that had her smiling. She listened to the sounds of them, half lulled back to sleep as she lay relaxed in the bed. It was more than just the birds calming her. Allura felt the sun on her face, warm and inviting. It was a welcome change after being trapped in the cold darkness of Planet Doom.

Thinking of Doom made her sigh, half memories trying to float to the surface, trying to force her awake. Allura wouldn't let them, letting out a sleepy murmur as she snuggled closer to her pillow. Only, it wasn't the softness of feathers she felt beneath her cheek, but the firmness of hard muscle.

Alarmed, her eyes snapped open, offering her the sight of azure skin. A broad chest was before her, her arm across his waist, hand resting on one pectoral muscle. Slowly, without making a sound, she lifted her head, glancing upwards. Golden cat's eyes looked back at her, Lotor awake and smiling at her. His eyes were tender, and she got the impression that he had been watching her for a while.

"Morning." He said, voice sounding husky as he shook off the remains of sleep.

Allura blinked, slow to respond. "Morning." She said back at last, moving to sit up. That was when she became aware of his arms around her, strong muscles crushing her gently to him. "Are you going to let me up?" She asked, shooting a pointed glance at the hands resting on her waist.

"Eventually." Lotor smiled, his arms seeming to tighten around her. She was left frowning, Lotor chuckling at the expression on her face.

"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed, annoyed. She began to push against him, hands on his skin, wondering at what point had he removed his shirt. "Let me up!"

"Don't want to." Lotor said, and with only a twinkle of his golden eyes to warn her, he moved, sudden and fast. Allura let out a gasp, finding him rolling them over so that she ended up on her back, pinned beneath him. He settled on top of her, being careful to keep from distributing his full weight on her slender frame.

But even without it, she was aware of him, her senses full of him. His scent surrounded her, musky and pleasant, that unidentifiable spice tickling her nose. His hair was falling forward to brush against her, it tickled where it touched her skin. And his body, long and lean, with finely honed muscles that she was all to conscious of.

She tried to show she wasn't affected by him, frowning up at Lotor. But she feared her eyes gave her away, they were too wide as she looked at him. Her hands were still pressing against his skin, Allura not kidding herself about holding him off of her. It was Lotor who controlled their movements, his eyes twinkling with mischief and mirth.

Allura sighed, resigning herself to his playful mood, Lotor's hands touching her face. His fingers handled her carefully, as though she was delicate porcelain that might break under his touch. Cheeks and chin were brushed over with fingertips, Lotor seeming to want to memorize the feel of her. A thumb brushed her lips, fingers extended as he tried to press the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Just what are you doing?" Allura asked, forcing exasperation into her voice.

He smiled, bowing his head so that their foreheads touched. "I just want to remember this moment."

"This moment?" Allura asked, feeling confused. "What is so special about this moment?"

"Everything..." Lotor said, then sighed, his eyes on her lips. "Or perhaps its nothing but...I can't help wanting to remember the morning after you slept in my arms. Not because I forced you to, or because you were scarred but because you wanted to."

"You read too much into it." Allura said, embarrassed by his words. "It was just sleep."

"It was a gesture...one step closer to us being true husband and wife." Lotor said, steadily lowering himself with each word. She could feel his breath on her face, warm and heavy, and she knew, KNEW he was going to kiss her.

"Lotor..." Her voice came out whisper soft, lips brushing against his. "Husband and wife in name only." Her reminder gave him pause, his lips still so close that speaking caused them to touch with every word uttered.

"That can change at any time." Lotor said at last, his hands leaving her face to touch her shoulders. It was a brief touch, his hands transferring to her body, gliding down the side of it in a teasing caress. It made Allura shift, staring at him but conscious of his hands going ever lower.

His fingers caught the edge of her nightgown, slowly starting to lift the ruffles up. She made a grab for his wrists, Lotor going still at her touch. "Lotor..." She began, still continuing that intimate way of talking. "Don't. It'll..."

"It'll what...?" Lotor asked, his eyes searching hers.

She blushed, words coming out reluctantly. "It will never go anywhere. It'll just leave the both of us..." She hesitated, wanting and needing on the tip of her tongue. "Frustrated." She said, settling on what seemed a safe word.

He smiled, a wry twisting of his lips. "Are you feeling frustrated Allura?" He still played with the ruffles of her night dress. "Do you yearn to do something about that feeling?"

"N...no..." She denied, turning her face to the side. That landed his mouth on her cheek, lips depositing a soft kiss on her skin.

"No?"

"No." She said more firmly, trying to ignore his kisses. "The feelings will pass. They always do."

"Do they now?" Lotor asked, his hands easily breaking hold of her grip on his wrists. "Or do you merely shove them aside, locking them deep inside you? Hiding them

away from sight?" He shook his head, a soft chuckling sound escaping him. "That never works, they only come out more strongly"

"You speak as though you know what you are talking about." Allura noted, resting her hands by her sides.

"I do." Lotor said, letting go of her nightie to place his hands on her hips. "I spent weeks trying to deny what I felt for you. Such attempts only magnified the emotion, made me all too aware of the love and desire I feel for you."

He was moving down her face, lips touching the side of her neck. Allura fought to keep from leaning into that satin touch, never more tempted than now to offer her throat to Lotor. "The feelings won't go away..." He murmured into her flesh. "You can only seek to appease them for a time."

"You're just trying to trick me into having sex with you." Allura sighed, finding his mouth was now hovering over her collarbone. She glanced at him, Lotor trying for an innocent expression. It failed, he was the devil himself, a blue skinned temptation she could not give into.

"I've given up on trying to trick you." Lotor said in between licks of her skin. "I'm being honest now."

"Honest?" She gave a short sound of laughter. "You'd say anything to get me to give into you."

"Yes...and no." Lotor said, pulling up to look her in the eyes. "I want to prove to you that this can be more than a marriage of convenience. That we can be happy...together."

"And you think that happiness is found through sex?" She asked, Lotor sighing in response. "Sex without love is meaningless." Allura added, watching Lotor stiffen.

"And you don't love me. Is that what you're going to say?" He was rolling off her, hands gone from her hips so abruptly that she found herself missing the feel of them.

"You know I don't." Allura whispered, seeing him grow all the more agitated. "This is not news, you've known from the start I did not love you...that I did not marry you with any feelings in my heart."

He looked pained by her words, Lotor shifting on the bed, the mattress groaning with the removal of his weight. "It doesn't get any easier to hear." Lotor grumbled, turning his back to her.

"I..." She stopped herself from apologizing, willing herself to be stone in the face of his pain. "I don't set out to do it on purpose, to get your hopes up. Because I...I could never love a man like you."

"Why not?!" He demanded, whirling around, leveling a heated glare at her. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're everything I was told to avoid. You're arrogant and cruel, you do bad things...you're...you're not a very nice person!" Allura said, trying not to fidget as he glared at her.

"You barely know me." Scoffed Lotor, beginning to pace back and forth before the foot of the bed. Occasionally he gestured angrily. "You only know me from my reputation as conqueror. I thought...damn it, I thought you were beginning to see another side to me Allura! Was I wrong to think that?!"

She paused, thinking on his words. Indeed he had been surprising her with his behavior, especially these last few days. He had helped her to negotiate a treaty that was favorable to her people, respected her wishes when she told him no, even held back when she was prepared to give herself to him to save Nanny's life. And yet, she still felt herself being hung up by his status as a villain, knowing he had terrorized a countless number of people, the Denubian Galaxy quaking in fear at the mere mention of his name. How could she ever come to love a man like that?

"No..." She said at last. "You were not wrong. I am getting to see how...nice you can be when you put your mind to it. I look at you, and I think I can see the little boy your mother tried to raise to do right. But...a few days of trying to do good do not make up for a lifetime of misdeeds."

"So that's it then." Lotor paused, staring at her. "You've deemed me unworthy, written me off before I ever had a chance to win you?"

"I...I didn't say that!" Allura said. "I just..." She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek against them. "I wish you would try to put yourself in my place. Try and understand how I feel about all this."

"I'm trying Allura. But honestly...you're making this far harder than it need to be." A hand was lifted up to his unruly hair, easing back that white curtain from his face.

"I don't mean too..." Allura whispered.

"Yeah?" Lotor arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm beginning to think you don't know what you mean to do anymore." He strode over to the closet, retrieving a change of pants and a fresh shirt. "Get dressed." He said, not looking at her. "I'll order us up some breakfast."

"Lotor..." She said his name, but he was already stalking from the room, yanking his shirt on in the process. The door slammed shut behind him, Allura wincing at the force he used to close it. Letting out a sigh, Allura slowly stretched out her legs, turning to slide them off the bed. Her toes felt around for her slippers, Allura sliding her feet into them.

She walked over to the closet, pulling open the doors. Colors caught her eye, each new gown begging for the chance to be worn, though Allura halfheartedly rifled through them. She was too busy thinking on the words she had exchanged with her husband, finding she wished she hadn't hurt him. The look he had given her just before he walked out of the room, it left her heart aching, an unfamiliar pang that worried and gnawed at her.

Sighing, she pulled out a blue dress, it's color the same exact shade of her eyes when she was happy. Allura knew that at the moment her eyes had darkened with her upset, her mood pained, thoughts scattered about as she tried to get a reign on them. She refused to let herself be confused by feelings for Lotor, refused to let the feelings her body was starting to feel in response to his actions mean anything more than something primal.

Muttering under her breath, Allura gave a fierce tug on her nightie, yanking it over her head in one swift movement. She folded it up, setting it neatly on the bureau's countertop, years of coaching by Nanny instilling a need to be neat at all times. She then pulled on the dress, hands reaching behind her to struggle with the laces of her bodice.

She found matching shoes, slipping the sapphire toned heels on as she perched on the edge of the bed. A brush in hand, she set to work taming her blond tresses, counting out one hundred strokes in all. It helped to distract her, Allura trying to push thoughts of Lotor to the back of her mind as she focused on getting herself presentable. It wasn't as easy as she thought, he seemed to fight to come to the forefront, demanding she take a hard look at their relationship.

She was left wondering if perhaps she wasn't giving him a fair shot at winning her heart. If she wasn''t setting them both up for more heart break than they needed. He was her husband now, shouldn't she try to learn to love him? She sighed, knowing she didn't want to have to learn to love someone, not wanting to have to learn to settle for what she had been handed.

Allura didn't realize that love was often about learning to love someone. She had always been told by her nanny that she would know when she was in love. That she would meet the right man, a good man, and it would just happen. She didn't think it was about struggle and compromise, working to overcome obstacles in order to develop a deeper bond. She didn't quite realize she was harboring illusions, not knowing that a relationship was all about working together to strengthen it.

With one last rather vicious stroke of her hair, Allura was setting the brush down. She stood, smoothing her hands down her bodice, easing out non existent wrinkles as she moved towards the door. She cautiously opened it, finding Lotor sitting down before the table, some sort of document in hand. Wordlessly she walked over to join him, carefully draping her skirt tight around her legs as she sat down.

Lotor didn't glance up from his papers, leaning back in his seat, the only sound between them the occasionally turning of the pages. She studied him discreetly, noticing the way he glared at the papers, eyes narrowed as he silently read off the words written down before him. Allura waited for him to acknowledge her, waiting for compliments to spill from his lips. But he kept on reading, all but ignoring her for the moment.

She held back a sigh, surprised to find herself feeling annoyed at his disinterest in her. Minutes passed by, and at last she could take it no more. "What are you reading that's so fascinating?"

Lotor finally looked up, just a brief glance in her direction before returning his attention to the papers. "Incident reports." Lotor told her.

"Oh?" She waited for him to say more, but he seemed against being drawn into conversation with her. "What kind of incident reports?"

"...attacks on Drule soldiers." Lotor said, the details coming from him reluctantly. "There's been some trouble in the kingdoms scattered throughout Arus."

"What kind of trouble?" Allura asked.

"Riots, sabotage...theft of supllies...It's been escalating, getting worse as the days go by." Lotor said, and the doors to the room opened. A soldier was standing there, holding the door open as a maid and Nanny entered wheeling a cart. Lotor didn't turn to acknowledge the two women, speaking to Allura. "They are getting bolder."

"Who is?" Allura said, nodding her hellos at the two women. Nanny wheeled the cart over to the table, and together with the younger woman began setting breakfast down on its table top.

"The Arusians." Lotor said, watching as the maid spooned an egg souffle onto the plate before him. "The attacks are from natives of the planet Arus."

"I..I see..." Allura said, Nanny wordlessly setting an omelet down before her.

"You don't seem surprise." Lotor noted, beginning to eat his souffle.

"Coran mentioned something to me about the people being...difficult about the change in power." Allura admitted. "I just hadn't realized how serious a threat they were becoming."

"They are more than a threat, they are a danger to everyone with their actions." Lotor was eating rapidly, souffle disappearing. Nanny went to spoon the remains of the egg souffle onto Allura's plate, but somehow the woman slipped, the bowl overturning, the contents ending up dumped on Allura's lap. The princess gasped in surprise, and Lotor growled, infuriated by Nanny's clumsiness.

"Clumsy oaf! Watch what you're doing, or I'll have you cleaning all the bathrooms in the castle!"

"Lotor, it's all right." Allura said calmly. "Nanny didn't mean to do it, did you Nanny?"

"Of course not." The woman said affronted. "My hands just lost their grip on the bowl." She turned to Allura. "Princess I am so sorry. I ruined your dress."

"Nonsense Nanny. It just needs a little soap and water and it'll be fine." Allura assured her.

"For your sake I should hope so." Muttered Lotor. "That dress cost several hundred Ridrubien rubies!" Allura gasped, shocked at the price he had named, and even Nanny looked impressed.

"Come child...let us get you out of this dress." Nanny said, helping Allura to stand. She fussed over her skirts, seeing the huge stain the souffle had left. "I need to set it in water before the stain gets any more ingrained."

"All right Nanny." Allura said, moving to follow the woman towards the bedroom. Lotor resumed eating, his eyes on the nervous maid who was now kneeling as she tried to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Ack, that terrible man." Nanny said when the bedroom door was closed. "Must he always be threatening me?"

"I'm sorry Nanny." Allura apologized for Lotor. "He overreacts at times."

"Don't make excuses for him!" Nanny snapped. "His is a terrible nature, and I am glad you can see him for what he really is!"

"..." Allura turned her back on Nanny, pulling her hair forward so that it didn't obscure the laces on her back. "He's not...all bad." Allura finally said, hearing Nanny grunt in disaproval. "I mean he's...nice to me."

"Don't let him trick you with a nice guy act!" Nanny said heatedly, her hands reaching to grasp the laces on Allura's bodice. "Nice men don't kidnap women and force them to get married. Nice men don't threaten to kill others! Nice men don't manipulate girls into sleeping with them!"

"But..." Allura said, feeling her dress start to loosen. "He turned me down when I offered to...to..." She blushed, finding it difficult to say this to her nanny. "When I offered him my body in return for your life, he turned me down. Why?"

"That I don't know." Nanny admitted. "But thank the Gods he didn't force you to go through with it!"

"Yeah..." Allura said, shocked to hear her voice held a wistful quality to it. Her nanny didn't seem to notice, getting the last of the laces undone. She was moving to help Allura tug off the dress, when a scream sounded, high pitched and female in origin.

"That's Sabrina!" Nanny exclaimed, pulling Allura's dress back into place. "What is that fiend doing to her?!" Allura didn't answer, already running towards the door, skirts gathered in her hands as she moved. She threw open the door at the same the soldier did, his blaster gun in his hands and aimed at the screaming maid.

"STOP!!" Allura cried, wondering where Lotor was. She heard him groan, and realized he was behind the table, on the floor crumpled in a heap. Sabrina was standing a few feet away, her eyes fearful, her mouth hanging open as she prepared to let loose with another shrill scream.

The solider looked uncertain at Allura's command, keeping his weapon trained on Sabrina. Nanny hurried over to the shrieking girl, slapping her across the fact in order to calm her down. Red-faced and teary eyed, Sabrina collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"He...He just collapsed. He finished his food, and he just...he suddenly groaned and toppled out of his chair!"

Allura hurried over to her husband's side, heart beat thumping frantically in her chest. She dropped down besides him, touching him to pull him onto his back. "Lotor!" Again he groaned, his eyes tightly shut closed, and he seemed to be sweating an awful lot. "Nanny quick! Fetch Doctor Gorma!"

The woman hesitated, standing by the other maid. Allura narrowed her eyes at her, and in her most commanding voice shouted, "Get Doctor Gorma now!" Her reluctance was clear, Nanny moving slowly to do as Allura had ordered.

Allura sighed, and turned her eyes towards the solider. "You there! You have a com unit, use it! Order Doctor Gorma to be brought here immediately."

'Yes, your highness." The Drule said, reaching one handed for the communicator at his side. It crackled into life, and he began speaking in Drule, the name Gorma being repeated several times. And all the while he kept his blaster trained on Sabrina as though she had had something to do with the prince's present condition.

Allura glared at Nanny. "If you're not going to help me, than at least fetch me some fresh water!" That the woman seemed capable of doing, hurrying towards the bathroom. Allura turned her attention back to Lotor, easing his head onto her lap as she gazed down at him. She frowned, wondering if his azure skin had turned a shade paler, unable to tell for certain.

He started to shiver, teeth chattering, and Allura offered him a half hug, snapping at Sabrina. "Get me some blankets!"

"Yes, princess." Sabrina hurried into the bedroom, returning with the covers torn right off the bed. She helped Allura to wrap Lotor up in the sheets, Nanny returning with a glass of water. Allura took it from her without offering any thanks, trying to get Lotor to drink some of the liquid. He shook too badly, most of it ended up down the sides of his face rather than in his mouth.

"Damn it where is Doctor Gorma?!" Allura shouted, feeling helpless in the face of Lotor's sudden illness.

"He's coming." The solider spoke up, having been listening for word on the communicator. It was just a few minutes more, but it felt like an eternity to Allura, the princess petting her husband's hair, whispering soothing sounds to him. He never once opened his eyes, not even when Doctor Gorma came storming into the room with an escort of half a dozen Drules.

Doctor Gorma paused, taking in the sight of a shivering prince Lotor. "All right, everyone give me room to work." Doctor Gorma set down his medical bag on the table, and bent down next to Lotor. Behind him the soldiers took Sabrina into custody, the girl looking pale and frightened as they dragged her out of the room.

"Nanny go with her." Ordered Allura. "See that she is treated well."

"Yah, I will." Nanny nodded her head. "But I doubt they will listen to me..." She hurried out of the room, Allura feeling better that the young maid would have the older woman for company during her interrogation.

Doctor Gorma was unwrapping Lotor from the blankets, his hands working to loosen the buttons of his shirt. Lotor seemed to breathe a bit better once his collar was loosened, though he still kept on shaking. "He's starting to run a fever..." Doctor Gorma said. "How long has he been out?" He held onto Lotor's wrist, taking his pulse as he looked at his watch.

"Just for about fifteen minutes or so." Allura said.

"This is bad." Doctor Gorma stated the obvious. "I don't know much about Drule illness, but I have never heard of one striking so fast, or with such extreme symptoms. I'll have to take some of his blood."

"Go ahead. Do whatever tests you need." Allura told him, huddling over Lotor.

Doctor Gorma nodded, reaching for his bag. He withdrew a long needle, and some rubbing alcohol. Allura rolled up Lotor's sleeve, revealing his arm. A swab of cotton was dabbed with the cleanser, Doctor Gorma scrubbing the Drule's arm clean. He found a vein, quickly inserting the needle, and filled up several vials of Lotor's blood. "I'll run these down to the lab." He said, Allura nodding.

"In fact, I'd like to take him down to the medical bay for observation."

"No." A new voice, a Drule sweeping into the room. The remaining soldiers turned and saluted him, the man nodding at them to stand at ease.

"Who are you?" demanded Doctor Gorma, a scowl on his face. "And why are you going against my medical advice?"

"I am Commander Merack." The Drule said, Allura noticing the insignias of high office on his uniform. "I am Lotor's second in command in a case of crisis. As such, my opinion out weighs yours."

"Now listen here, commander." Doctor Gorma glared at the Drule, his words terse. "This man is terribly ill. I have to get him into the castle's care facility as soon as possible."

"And I am here to make sure word about the crown prince's illness does not get out beyond those of us in this room." Merack said, walking over to peer down at Lotor. "It is a time of turmoil, and we cannot have word of this reach those who would cause us harm. You are to treat him here."

"Please." Allura said when she saw Doctor Gorma hesitating. "What does it matter where it is done, as long as he is helped?"

"All right princess. I'm doing this only for you." Doctor Gorma said, reluctantly giving in to Merack's orders. "But this man cannot remain on the floor. Help me get him into a bed!"

"Of course." Merack said, gesturing for the soldiers to come forth. It took four of them to lift Lotor off the floor, the men staggering towards the bedroom. Her eyes shining with concern, Allura followed behind them, pausing in the doorway to watch the men lower the shivering prince onto the bed. Footsteps behind her, Merack approaching her.

"Have you ever seen symptoms like this before?" Allura asked him. He hesitated, clearly reluctant to share his knowledge. "Tell me!"

"Yes." Merack admitted at last. "I've seen this once before."

"What is it? Can it be treated?" Allura wanted to know, and Doctor Gorma stepped closer to listen to their conversation.

"Not through any conventional means." Merack admitted, Allura falling back against the door in shock. He reached out to catch her, making sure she was steady on her feet.

"What is this illness?" Doctor Gorma demanded, packing the blood vials into his bag.

"It's no illness." Merack answered. "I'm afraid princess, your husband has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" It was the last thing she said, before the room went dark, Allura falling to the floor. She had a moment to feel arms around her, catching her before she could

hit the floor. She had a moment to think how strange the touch was, how unfamiliar and alien it was compared to Lotor's before she too lost consciousness of all thoughts and feelings.

--

You know the drill! To Be Continued!

And cause it proved a popular fate on the mailing list, the toilet cleaning was threatened to Nanny!

Michelle

Sora-chan. hmmm well I can neither confirm nor deny your Keith theory. Would be too big a spoiler. XD I like talking to the people who take the time to read my fic. Although sometimes my friends think that gets me into trouble. (Long story involving a girl who wanted to take over one of my stories...and got me all upset that I haven't touched that story in months. It was a crazy situation.) Glad you'll be sticking around!

Italian Marie, yay! You're still reading! And that part always cracks me up too!

Cheese, ha ha. I was wondering what happened to you. I thought you might have gone looking for my website. XD And that reminds me, I see I didn't put up the latest chapter...gotta do that when I update with an art page. But I haven't gotten much writing done cause I hurt my hand...D:

4Starfox thanks! :) Yes, she is weakening...starting to like him just a little...Oh goodness me, those other stories I don't think I could post them on fanfic net...too much questionable content...non consensual between Lotor and Allura...plus the Keith fans would lynch me for what I did to him in the sixth chapter. See the one series, The Incident Reports, started out as a corruption of Voltron episodes where Lotor was alone or had the chance to be alone with Allura. So chapter one was the one where she flew black lion, chapter the bridge episode, chapter three the Lotor's birthday episode, chapter four when he broke into her bedroom, and five and six cover summit meeting,. Seven and up is new territory. Then there's the Harem Slave one, which is AU. I am working on one with Merla in it, but I put it on hold to try and work more on price of freedom first. And then I thought of another one about a promise between Lotor and Allura. That one and the Merla one are fics I think I can post on fanfic net. But Incident Reports and the Harem Slave...I think no...Thank you for the interest in the fics though! :D

Seducing Reason, I am shocked...that was not filler...and complaints like that will only make me delay posting the next chapter! XD is power tripping. Kidding kidding...did it really feel like filler? It did not to me...


	24. Chapter 24

He could feel himself shaking, Lotor finding even his teeth rattled from the force of his shivers. A chill was upon him, and no matter how many blankets he wrapped around himself, it would not go away. He felt as though he was dipped in ice, the cold starting from his toes and working it's way up his body, creeping tendrils of it seeking to encase him in it's freezing grip.

Odd as it was, he also felt a fever rising in him, and at first he welcomed the heat. Wanted it to chase away the cold that he felt. It soon became apparent that it wasn't, the two extremes meeting and clashing, giving rise to an increased temperature that left him sweating almost as profusely as he shook.

He was barely aware of hands touching him, working to undress him as they stripped off the garments that clung wetly to his skin. Lotor didn't even open his eyes, staying in that half conscious state as voices talked urgently around him.

"I've had time to analyze the prince's blood." An unfamiliar voice said, sounding tired and resigned. "It's as the Commander said. He's been poisoned."

"Poisoned!" A woman gasped, and he felt a hand touch his brow, smoothing back his sweat damp hair. He recognized the touch as that of his wife, Lotor enjoying the feel of her fingers stroking through his hair. "Has a cure been prepared, Doctor Gorma?"

"We can't prepare a cure until we know just what we are dealing with." Doctor Gorma said. "I've sent the remains of breakfast to also be tested. To see if we can't identify this strain of poison. Until then we can only sit back and wait." He heard Allura sighed, footsteps approaching the bed. "I am sorry princess. I know this is frustrating for you..."

"I feel so helpless...so...so useless." Allura said, the bed creaking as someone sat down next to Lotor.

"There are some things you can do while we wait." Gorma told her. "You can see that his fever is kept down by keeping him cool. I'd prescribed you some medicine to bring down his fever, but until we know what we are dealing with, I can't risk the poison reacting to anything I give him."

Lotor frowned, trying to understand their words. Just who had been poisoned? He couldn't think, concentrating on the conflicting symptoms within him. He listened to the voices continue their hushed talking, but they were growing distant. He thought they were moving away from him, but in reality he was slipping back into the realm of blissful unawareness.

He didn't know how long he had stayed under, but the pain dragged him back, Lotor groaning, in agony as knives stabbed into him. He moaned and he screamed, trying to sit up. Soft delicate hands touched him, trying to push him back down. He let them, being soothed by the touch, his head cushioned by pillows once more.

Lotor risked opening his eyes, seeing the room was hazy, dimly lit and an angel was leaning over him. Her blond hair framed her face, forming a gold halo that his hands reached for, sinking into the softness of her glorious mane. Hands went to his, fingers grazing the back of his hands, blue eyes staring worriedly at him. Lotor tried to smile at the angel, but pained shudders wracked his body, his fingers tangling in her hair, both of them crying out for different reasons.

He pulled back his arms, horrified he had hurt her, but the angel remained by his side. "Shh..." She whispered soothingly, a cloth in her hand, dabbing at his face. "It's all right...rest Lotor, rest..."

He was surprised she knew his name, but before he could ask her how, his eyes were shutting, Lotor slipping back into sleep. Nightmares chased him this time, he moaned and screamed, the word no on his lips as he saw himself as a boy, helpless and weak. He was hiding, peering through the cracks in a cabinet, watching the blond beauty that was his mother scream at his father.

Zarkon's face twisted in rage, becoming all the more uglier as he shouted. They were always fighting, never having a civil word exchanged between the two. Sometimes his father got so mad he hurt Lotor's mother, grabbing at her arm and pulling her hair. Sometimes Lotor leapt to her defense, remembering his father swift to strike him down for such an act. This time would be no different, Lotor intending to push open the doors of his hiding spot, and surprise the two of them.

But the wood remained lock to his touch, Lotor watching as his mother grew braver in her anger, slapping her hand across Zarkon's cheek. His father's eyes narrowed, he reached for her, and Lotor shut his eyes tight, trying to block out what would happen next. He didn't want to see, didn't want to remember, and he found himself whimpering, rocking back and forth in his hiding spot.

"Lotor!" A voice calling out to him, and he realized he was sitting up screaming, a tiny body pressing against his, hugging him to her as his hands reached out, grasping at thin air. "Lotor please, it's all right! You're just dreaming!"

Was he? He couldn't tell, couldn't tell the dreams from the reality, conscious of always being in pain. But something in her voice made him want to believe her, Lotor

looking with unfocused eyes at the girl touching him. "A...Allura?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

He touched her then, wrapping his arms around her, holding her as he shook. This time his shivers were from fear rather than any chill he felt. Her hands caressed his back, and he let his head rest, nose buried in her hair. "Don't ever leave me." He commanded, arms tightening possessively around her.

"I won't." She promised, and he sighed with relief, easing back against the headboard. He kept her pressed against him, eyes starting to close. "Lotor?" He couldn't find the strength to respond to her, hearing her shout out his name more frantically.

The next thing he was aware of, his legs were kicking off the sheets, Lotor shoving the blankets away from him. Allura's face came into view, the girl hovering over him, hands touching his brow as she frowned. He sighed and raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek.

"You never smile for me." He whispered, enjoying the feel of her skin against his fingertips. "Why are you always so sad?"

"I'll smile when you get better." Allura told him, and his mouth turned up in a grin.

"Is that a promise?" She nodded, and his hand fell away from her. "Good...I'll hold you to it." Lotor warned her, and she made a choking sound. He realized it was half sob, half laugh, Allura torn between two emotions. "So thirsty..." He sighed out, closing his eyes.

When next he opened them, she was holding a glass of water to his lips. He drank deeply of the liquid, enjoying the cool feel of it as it slid down his throat. It was a nice contrast to the heat he felt, Lotor moaning as he licked his lips. He touched her hand, drawing the glass to be pressed against his cheek, feeling some of the coolness of it against his heated skin.

"You're burning up." Allura said, her free hand touching him, testing the temperature of his skin.

"I'm always burning when you are around." Lotor said, trying to make light of his fever. "You set me on fire Allura..."

"I'm afraid this time it's not my doing." Allura told him, and Lotor sighed.

"Don't ever remember being this sick." He said. "Was always healthy and strong like a robeast."

"You're as stubborn as one too!" Her tone was teasing, Lotor smiling.

"Yes, I am. To a fault. It gets me what I want though." He moaned, shifting restless in the bed, aware of how the sheets were sticking to the back of him. He blinked

and she was gone, the room looking darker as voices argued.

"His fevers still not breaking! Doctor Gorma you must give him something!"

"It's too risky." Gorma replied. "You know that princess. I could be endangering his very life with a simple injection or pill!"

"But at this rate the fever will kill him." Allura fretted. "It just keeps rising higher and higher, and even a Drule cannot hold out indefinitely against it!"

"We are working as fast as we can to identify the poison." A third voice said, Lotor recognizing it as Merack's. "Until then, continue to sit and watch over him please."

"You needn't ask me to do that." Allura answered. "As his wife it's my duty to stay by his side."

He struggled to stay awake, to hear Merack's response to this, but once again he was slipping, moving in and out of consciousness, losing the conversation and time. When next he awakened, he was aware of burning up, his whole body on fire as Allura sat next to him, adding cold compresses to his face and his shoulders.

"Not going to do any good..." He told her, and she shook her head. "I think I'm dying..."

"Don't say that!" Allura snapped, than her voice turned begging. "You wouldn't leave me a widow so soon, would you?"

"If it was up to me, I'd never leave your side." Lotor said, than sighed. "But it's in the hands of the Gods now..."

"I don't believe that...I won't give up!" Allura insisted, even as Lotor began clawing at his skin, knocking off the compresses. She grabbed at his wrists, trying to stop his motions. "Don't do that!"

"I'm so hot...why can't I get any relief?" He fought to keep his eyes from closing, not wanting to go back to sleep. He moaned, mouth dry, feeling as though even his sweat sizzled and evaporated off his skin.

"Can you stand?" Allura asked, seeming to have come to a decision.

"I don't know." Lotor said, hating to admit to such weakness.

"If I support you...do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" He had to think about her question, but at last he was nodding. She look relieved, and her hands began helping him to rise up from the bed. He staggered and swayed in place, Allura's arms going around his waist. He put an arm across his shoulder, and somehow they moved, taking stumbling steps out into the foyer.

The room spun around dizzily, Lotor nearly fell to his knees, almost dragging Allura off balance as he fought to remain upright. "Easy..." She said, urging him forward. "Just a few more steps."

"All right." He said, and together they made it to the bathroom. She set him down on the cool tile, Lotor rolling onto his side, grateful to not be moving anymore. He stared at her feet, watching her pad barefoot about the bathroom, hearing the sound of the faucet turning, water rushing out into the tub. She returned to his side, Allura bending, Lotor standing with her help.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and she guided him into the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

"I'm going to break your fever one way or another." She said determinedly, Lotor starting to shiver as the cold water sprayed down on them both. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him up, letting the water pelt them both. Lotor leaned against the wall, and his eyes closed. He came awake sputtering, choking on the water, Allura looking up at him in concern.

He touched her face, fingers caressing her lips, watching as the water beaded on her skin. He leaned in, licking at a droplet, tracing it's path down the side of her face. She did a slow blinking of her eyes, surprised by his actions. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her close, Lotor watching as her hair grew wetter yet, hanging down in straight strands around her face.

He leaned back against the wall, just enjoying holding her and feeling the water on his skin, feeling some of the heat cool in the face of the water's onslaught. Allura's hands reached upwards, running her fingers through his hair, making him sigh in contentment at the touch. He bowed his head, brushing his forehead against her, feeling how cool her skin felt in comparison to his.

It made him want to feel more, Lotor nuzzling his cheek against hers, his hands moving up her back, finding the spot where her skin was uncovered. She felt good against his hot hands, Lotor rubbing and cuddling her.

"Lotor?" Allura asked, and he shook his head.

"Shhh..." Lotor made a soothing sound. "Let me just feel you."

"...A...all right..." She said at last, Lotor's hands landing on her arms, feeling along the length of them. His eyes landed on her lips, wet with droplets of the shower, and he licked them now, tasting the wetness. She made a surprised sound, lips parting and without any preamble, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tensed against

him, hands coming up to touch his chest, Lotor making a sound of needing.

He couldn't tell if he was shaking or she, Lotor kissing her deeply. Her mouth was warm, hot to the touch but yet he found he didn't mind the heat so long as it was coming from her. Allura began squirming, her wet garments brushing against his bare skin, Lotor realizing she only wore a thin white shift, the girl dressed for the bedroom. He wanted to pull back, to look at her now, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her.

So he did, finding her tongue moving against his, caressing and stroking back. Allura moved in his arms, and he reacted, thinking she was trying to escape. With a growl he broke the kiss, his hands gripping her arms, spinning her around so fast their hair whipped about their faces. Through a haze of white hair, he saw her surprised look, Lotor pinning her shoulders to the tile.

"Lotor..." She started to say, and he pressed his mouth against hers once more. This time he did a slow exploration of it, tongue licking across the contours of her mouth, learning the texture and feel of it. She squirmed against him, and then her hands came up, but rather than landing on his chest, she touched his hair, caressing it back from his face.

Still holding her pinned, he pulled back to fix her with a questioning look, noticing how transparent that white slip of hers was becoming. He moaned, and this time it was not from sickness, but arousal, seeing her breasts pinned beneath the wet material, nipples already half hard in reaction to the cold water. His eyes traveled lower, he could make out the sight of her panties, as plain and white as the shift, a hint of golden curls could be seen.

With a gruff growl, he kissed her again, just a quick mouthing at her lips before he was working his way down her chin. His tongue tried to lick up the water, the shower spraying more faster than he could drink it off her skin. His mouth planted on the front of her throat, working over the delicate flesh there, licking and using his teeth to mark her skin.

Allura made a sound, her hands landing on his shoulders, fingers tightening as she held onto him. Her head fell back, the girl offering her throat to him, letting him do as he pleased. It confused him, leaving Lotor to wonder if this was all some sort of fevered dream of his.

Another sound from Allura, a breathless moan that had him deciding, dream or not, he would enjoy this moment. Still keeping her pinned, he moved down lower, kissing his way towards her breasts. Her slip was in the way, Lotor using his teeth to drag the wet material downwards, Allura's breasts popping free. They jiggled temptingly in front of his face, Lotor quickly going to kiss them.

She reacted immediately, hands pulling him closer, Allura crying out. "Ah!"

She wasn't fighting his hold on her, Lotor dragging his tongue across a taut nipple, licking it so that it stiffened even further. He teased all around it, tongue traveling in a wet circle around it, Allura letting out an impatient whine that him chuckling. She squirmed, her body moving, forcing her nipple to run into his tongue. It was all the motivation Lotor needed, opening his mouth to fasten puckered lips around that nipple.

Sweet sounds escaped her, Allura clutching him close, hugging him to her. He risked letting go of her arms to rest one hand on her hip, fingers drawing up the hemline of her slip. His other hand slipped into her panties, and now he was sure this had to be a dream, Allura not protesting, voice garbled with joy as his mouth continued to suck and draw on her nipple.

Hand in her panty, he caressed through the curls that guarded her most intimate spot, fingers spreading her lips open. He ran a finger teasingly along her womanly folds, hearing her gasp out his name.

"Lotor!"

A whine followed that sound, and now he was sure she was the one responsible for the tremors he felt, Lotor sliding his finger along her slit. He searched out the entrance to her body, his finger slipping in, and she immediately clenched around it, both of them moaning for different reasons. Lotor fought to move his finger, marveling at how tight she felt, wishing he was using his cock rather than his finger to explore her silken depths.

His other hand slid behind her, moving to feel the curve of her ass. He drew her leg up, Allura hooking it over his waist as he continued to move his finger, doing a slow glide in and out of her that was made all the easier by how wet she was becoming. Allura made a desperate hiss, her hips starting to wiggle, the girl attempting to drive his finger in deeper.

It was only Lotor's careful control that kept her from succeeding, Lotor teasing and caressing her from the inside out. He released her breast to kiss back up her body, lips gliding over the side of her neck. He could feel her pulse against his lips, fast beats that seemed to increase the more he worked her flesh over. Her own hands were stroking his back, Allura sighing and moaning, doing that desperate movement against his hand. She went wild when he extended his thumb, brushing it against her clit.

Her eyes were wide, he couldn't tell if she was crying or if that was simple the shower that left her cheeks wet. He licked her face, and tasted no salt, reassured that she was staring at him simply stunned. He went to kiss that look off her face, quick smacks against her lips, and then he was putting his lips to her ears, growling, feeling her tremble at the sound of his voice.

"Do you want this? Want me?" He demanded, tonguing the inside of her ear. He continued to press his thumb against her clit, teasing it back and forth, rubbing it mercilessly.

"I...I..." She stumbled over her words, gasping and moaning, trying to ride his hand.

"Answer me Allura!" He ordered, feeling her shakes, knowing she was close. Cruelly, he stopped his assault on her clit, removing his finger from her body. He brought up his hand, lifting it to his mouth, tongue snaking out to taste the nectar her body had produced. She stared wide eyed at him as he did this, a crimson blush on her face, the girl looking frustrated at his stopping.

"Do you want me?" He repeated, pressing against her so that she could feel his erection through the silk boxers he wore. He ground it against her, Allura immediately wiggling in response, desperate to recapture the feelings he had started building in her. She whined and she whimpered and he forced her to be still, controlling her pleasure with a teasing grind from him. "Do you want this?"

He captured her hand, setting it on the bulge on his pants, letting her weigh the enormity of what he asked her. She closed her eyes, and he shook her, making her keep them open. "Do you?"

He was still grinding against her hand, waiting for her to reply. He expected her to curse him, to shove him away, to say no. Instead she surprised them both with her answer, Allura letting out a loud cry in his face.

"YES!! Yes, damn you! Yes!" And with that she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, hauling him down cruelly to her lips, mouth working to steal his breath away. Lotor staggered and kept her pinned against the wall, dizzy with disbelief. When they pulled apart to regain their breaths, Lotor laughed, the sound pure victory as he stared dreamily at Allura. They didn't stay apart long, coming together to kiss once more, Allura lifting her other leg, wrapping them both tight around his waist, supported only by his hands and the wall at her back.

"I love you." He told her in between kisses, and she nodded, a brief smile crossing her lips.

"I know." She answered, and for now that was enough.

--

You better believe it's to be continued!!

And uh oh...I wasn't gonna update so soon, but computer problems is forcing me too. I'm having issues with my mouse. Don't know if switching to a new mouse fixed the problem, of if it's a computer problem. My mouse keeps freezing up. If this keeps up, I won't be able to update. You don't know how worried I was when I was writing a chapter last night, and worrying that my mouse would freeze and I'd be unable to save!

Michelle

Papa Palpatine, to echoe your words, whoa! You reviewed fast...what was it, only a few minutes after I posted? Surprised but pleased, and yes, Nanny sure does look guilty, doesn't she? Thanks for liking it! :)

Sora-chan, whoah! Calm down! He's okay...more than okay! Here..."hands you a paper bag" Breathe...breathe...Hmm, short of buying them, I don't know. I have them on VHS back when I taped them off of Cartoon network. I also bought Go Lion volumes 1 and 2, which is Voltron uncensored, and in the original Japanese. :)

Cheese, yes I missed you. :) I did get a little writing done, even though I am supposed to be resting...But thanks for the warm wishes! Heh, yeah...Nanny sure loooks guilty, doesn't she? And I may expand on Nanny's role later in the fic. We'll see how it works out. Somethings go differently from what I had planned. In the chapter following her knocking out Lotor, I had originally intended for Allura to get mad enough to slap Nanny, but when I wrote the scene, it just didn't feel right.

Seducing Reason, you mean you skimmed?! Naughy girl! Ha ha, no I don't want your eyes to fall out. So here's another chapter. :)


	25. Chapter 25

She was barely aware of them moving, too busy returning his kisses to notice much of anything else. Lotor's hands were on her rear, holding her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him. Allura moaned, enjoying the feel of the bulge tenting against her center, rubbing herself wantonly against it, trying to keep the intense feelings going.

Her body tingled in ways she had never dreamed of, Allura wanting nothing more than for Lotor to return his hand to her womanhood. She blushed at the thought, feeling something clench inside her as she recalled the way his finger had invaded her insides, rubbing her in a spot no one, not even Allura herself had ever touched. She was especially intrigued by what he had done with his thumb, marveling at how just a touch of it against that one spot had her gasping and seeing stars.

What she had attributed to the water of the shower, continued to pool inside her, leaving her wet and needy, Allura gasping into Lotor's mouth. He stumbled through the open door of the bathroom, effortlessly carrying her. She bit down gently on his bottom lip, a playful nibble that made him growl and move faster. It was no surprise to either one of them that they didn't make it to the bedroom, Lotor depositing her onto the wicker love seat.

Allura let out a tiny giggle, amused by his impatience, Lotor pressing down on top of her, trying to disengage her legs from his body. She was pressed so tightly against him, she left him little room for maneuvering. He had to growl at her to let him go, Allura relaxing her legs' grip on him, his strong hands easing them down onto the floor, making sure to keep them spread.

Her giggles suddenly died down when he did a terrible wrenching of her panties, tearing the material off her body in one smooth move. She blushed as he looked at her, feeling shameless as she sat with her legs spread, her shift bunched around her middle, leaving everything but her stomach bare to his eyes.

"Beautiful." Lotor whispered, and fell on her, kissing her once more. Allura turned her face to the side, letting him kiss her jaw, her hands stroking his back. She soon became bolder, ducking her face in close to his neck, giving him tiny, tentative kisses on his flesh. Lotor moaned, pleased by her actions, his hands touching her breasts, fingers flexing and kneading her bosom.

Allura mimicked his earlier attempts, putting her all into lavishing attention on his skin. She fastened her mouth on a bit of his flesh, sucking on it as she worked to place a mark of her own on him. "Harder." Lotor growled, his hands almost frantic upon her. She complied, exerting as much force as she could manage on him, adding her teeth to the experience.

Lotor groaned, and his hands gave her one last squeeze, gliding down her body, over the wet slip and onto her hips. He pulled away from her, Allura disappointed, wanting to taste more of him. He kissed her through the shift, mouth trailing teasingly lower down her body. His hands touched her legs, palms pressed against the inside of her thighs, Allura amazed at how sensitive to the touch that skin proved to be.

His hands were still warm, he seemed capable of transferring his fever to her with his touch alone, Lotor rubbing and massaging the insides of her thighs. His fingers danced circles into her skin, Allura sighing, pure bliss in that sound. Her eyes were half lidded with desire, she stared down at him, meeting his eyes boldly as he gazed up at her, mouth poised just above her womanhood.

He smiled, a slow curving of his lips, leaving him to look devastatingly sexy, and then he pressed his lips to her, making her jump when she felt his tongue flick out. "Lotor?!" She made a question of his name, unsure of what he was doing.

"Shhh..." He soothed her, hands still working to stroke and tease her thighs. "Just relax...let me do this..."

"N...no...that's..." But her words were lost when his mouth returned to her center, tongue coming out to lick her surely. She gasped and she moaned, Allura's eyes wide with disbelief as she stared down at Lotor. His tongue licked her, Lotor doing bold, confidant strokes that swept across her folds, wetting them thoroughly. Allura

trembled and fought against his hands, trying to close her legs as she squealed.

Lotor growled, his hands going from caressing to holding her down, keeping her spread open as he kneeled between them. "Stay still." He ordered her, Allura staring fascinated at the gleaming wetness on his chin, the girl realizing she was the cause of that moisture.

"Keep your legs open." He added, then was returning to lick at her. Allura cried out, feeling his tongue wiggle, dragging across her in a way that left her toes curling. He did it again, Allura gasping, feeling herself grow wetter yet. Up and down in sure strokes he licked her, each swipe of his tongue sending tingles of pleasure racing through her.

Allura found herself reacting, bucking her hips, trying to press herself against him. She felt the vibrations of his chuckles against her, Lotor amused by her antics. She desperately wanted his tongue to touch that one spot of hers again, and now she wiggled trying to entice him closer to it. He tortured her by avoiding it, instead inserting his tongue inside her entrance.

It was different from his finger, and she wiggled harder, feeling it brush against the sides of her. Instinctively she clenched around it, moaning out Lotor's name. Again that chuckle, that husky laugh as he gripped her legs, hauling them up so that they rested on his shoulders, Lotor burying his face more fully into her. She was practically bent in half, her lower half lifted off the floor as he began moving his tongue, thrusting it in and out of her.

"Lotor...I..." Allura started to say, her moan overtaking her words. Her fingers curled around the edge of the wicker seat, nails tearing into the cushion's fabric. His tongue was extending as deep as it could reach, and still it wasn't enough, her body desperate for something more.

Her head went back, resting against the rear of the love seat, her breath coming out in short pants as Lotor continued his tongue's expert movements. Allura lost track of time, unaware of how long he kept at it, feeling moisture leak out of her more and more. A whine escaped her, Allura wanting to sob, to scream, feeling that familiar desperate feeling of wanting something, needing something, poised on the brink of madness.

"Lotor please..." She whispered out, chest heaving from the effort it took to breathe. She nearly wept when he withdrew his tongue, Allura wanting to drive herself back on it. She was so close, to what she did not know, and she felt she would lose her mind if Lotor didn't help her reach the promised fulfillment of her body.

Lotor was back to licking her in those slow, careful strokes. Each one felt like a torment, calculated for maximum pleasure as his tongue swept across her slit. Suddenly, so fast she thought she imagined it, she felt it touch that one special spot, her tingles increasing, her voice getting louder, distorted with pleasure. "Please!!" She all but screamed as she begged, Lotor answering her pleas by touching the tip of his tongue to that spot.

He licked it, tongue flicking against that tiny nub of flesh, back and forth, Allura's voice coming out a warbled cry of joy. He kept at it, picking up speed, going faster and faster, Allura trying to fight his hands to move with his tongue. One hand reached for his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she tried to pushed his face closer.

She became undone when he pursed his lips together, fastening around that bit of flesh, long hard suction being exerted on it. "Lotor...no..." She shook her head, whining and wiggling, conflicting emotions rising up in her from the pleasure. "St...stop...I...I can't...I can't take anymore!" Blessedly he took no heed of her words, hands holding onto her waist, legs still hooked over his shoulders as he feasted on her flesh.

Higher and higher she climbed, feeling her body growing tight with need, Allura practically clawing her way towards the edge of an insurmountable cliff. With a scream she went over, feeling pleasure explode behind her eyes, finding herself growing wetter yet as blessed relief coursed it's way through her body. Lotor held her down, keeping her still as she shook with bliss, and now she did weep amazed at the feelings of her first orgasm.

It was a profound moment, one that left her shaken to the core, Allura only half aware that Lotor continued to lick at her womanhood. He was drinking up the juices her body released, tongue attempting to clean her. There was no hope for her, each stroke of his tongue sent her shuddering, body spasming in delightful half quakes until she was crying out, "Enough, enough!"

Finally her words got through to Lotor, the prince lowering her legs back down onto the floor. Allura was glad she was seated on the love seat, feeling she would have collapsed if she tried to stand. Her lower half was awash with bliss, melting into one relaxed muscle. Lotor was grinning at her, that familiar, rakish smirk as he eased up her body, coming to kiss her square on the mouth.

That kiss transferred the taste of her to Allura, the girl finding she did not mind it at all. She eagerly kissed him back, tears glistening on her cheeks as she tried to express her thanks with her lips. Lotor's hands were all over her torso, caressing and stroking her, leaving her body enflamed once more.

Lotor caught at her wrists, bringing her hands to his waist, fingers brushing the edge of the boxers he wore. With no prodding from him, she hooked her fingers into the silk, drawing them downwards. His erection sprang free, a long length of blue, proud flesh that strained upwards as she stared. She felt nervous to see it, but not as scared as she had once been, reaching a tentative hand towards it.

Just a touch but it had Lotor moaning, cock twitching against her fingers. She drew her hand back, unnerved by it's movements. A glance at Lotor's face showed him staring at her, eyes a deep golden color, heavy with lust. Allura licked her lips, aware of how Lotor watched her every movement, the girl readying herself to touch him again. This time she gripped him fully, fingers encircling around his thick shaft, giving him an experimental squeeze.

Fluid glistened on the tip, she touched it now, fingers smearing it over the head of his cock. She looked at it, noting it's color, the length the same azure as him, the head a darker blue. Her fingers explored it, feeling out the veins that bulged along it's sides, tickling her fingertips against the underside. Lotor hunched over her, his lips falling on her shoulder, kissing her there, his moans muffled against her flesh.

His hands gripped her waist, they spasmsed and squeezed as she continued to touch and stroke him, moving her fist up and down his shaft, recalling how he had thrust into it the other night. What had horrified her then now intrigued her, Allura trying to get him to react. He did so but not in the manner she expect, drawing back, escaping her grip.

She actually pouted, missing the feel of his hardness in her hands. Lotor smirked, his hands on her knees, the man bending to look her in the eyes. This time she kissed him, pushing herself forward that she almost fell off the love seat as she threw her arms around him. She was greedy for his attention, tongues mingling together, feeling his hands on her knees, trying to push them apart even more.

She let her legs fall open wider than they had ever been, her tongue still in his mouth, rubbing and exploring, learning every inch of it. Her exploration was cut short when she felt him against her, his hardness sliding along her center, rubbing and getting her moisture on the tip. A hand tangled itself in her hair, keeping her mouth pressed to his, the head of his cock probing her entrance.

There was no time to protest, not time for fears, Lotor suddenly thrusting forward, penetrating her in one smooth movement. Allura gasped, a cry of pain being issued into his mouth. It had been explained to her there would be pain the first time she joined together with her husband, but still it took her by surprise. It was such a contrast to the pleasure his mouth and fingers had offered her, Allura feeling her tears spill free as she tried not to sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lotor was whispering, again and again to her, his eyes closed, a half smile on his lips. He seemed to be savoring the feel of her wrapped around him, holding himself absolutely still while Allura tried her best to not whimper. His hands were petting her hair, burying her face against the crook of his shoulder, Allura sure he could feel her tears on his skin.

She trembled against him, arms wrapped tightly around him, her nails digging into his broad back as she tensed up. Lotor moaned out a command, "Relax Allura...relax...the worse is over."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but she tried to do as he asked, remembering to breathe once more. He was muttering against her skin, hips starting to move. "That's better...good girl, good girl...oh you're so tight..."

Allura wondered what tightness had to do with anything, noting he sounded pleased when he said that. He was pulling his hips back, drawing out of her body, the discomfort lessening slightly. She thought he was done, but before he could removed the head of his cock, he suddenly pushed back in, leaving her to squirm and cry out, experiencing a sensation of fullness inside her.

As the pain dulled, doing a slow fade, she became aware of other things, Allura noting a delicious friction as his dick slid back and forth inside her. It made her moan, tossing her head back to let out a surprised cry. "Ah!"

"Allura!" Lotor responding to her cries, growing encouraged by the sound she had made. His hips actually quickened, no longer doing that slow, hesitant thrust. His hands gripped her waist, fingers leaving their imprints on her skin as he began thrusting rhythmically. "Yes...that's it...concentrate on the pleasure..." It was an order she could obey, her eyes falling close, feeling him plunging in and out of her.

With each thrust of his hips, he seemed to go in deeper, until he was sheathed to the hilt of her, his balls brushing against her body. He set her on fire with his hip's movements, Allura sure she was burning just as hot as Lotor, the girl moaning at the decadent feel of him moving inside her. Lotor bent his head to nip at her breasts, quick kisses covering her feverish skin, Allura shivering in response to what he was doing to her body.

Her one hand left his back to grab at the back of his head, entwining her fingers in his white tresses, smiling as she petted him. Lotor moaned into her bosom, pumping his hips harder now, her breasts starting to bounce from the force of his movements. She lifted her legs, wrapping them tight around him, trying to keep them as close as possible. Her feet pressed down on him, trying to force him to move faster, Allura starting to wiggle and moan, pleasure making her lose her senses.

"Move...your hips, move them!" Lotor ordered her, a deep growl that had her staring at him in shock. She did an experimental rock of her hips, pushing back against him, body trying to follow his so that they never separated. Lotor gave a deep moan of approval, licking upwards to rain kisses down on the front of her throat. Together they moved, voices joining together in pleasure, bodies working to keep the friction at a constant, frenetic pace.

Sweat gleamed on both their bodies, they were both panting, crying out to each other, names and nonsense babble being uttered. Amazingly, Allura felt herself reaching that point where her body began tightening up in anticipation, the girl realizing she was close to falling into pleasure's embrace. "More!" She demanded, pulling his face up so she could kiss him, a quick peck on the lips. "Give me more!" Their mouths locked together, a searing kiss that sought ownership over their souls.

Allura squealed into the kiss, feeling her body react, the pleasure making her writhe and sing. Shaking, she felt herself spasming, body clenching and unclenching as it gripped hold of Lotor's cock. Lotor's movements became even more vigorous, the prince letting out soft grunts as he worked to reach his own completion. A few more of those desperate strokes, and suddenly he was howling, his head tossed back as his fingers dug into her waist hard enough to bruise.

She felt something release inside her, Lotor's seed shooting deep within her. Like everything about this encounter it was warm, Allura startled by the feel of him emptying inside her. His whole body seemed to shudder with his release, Lotor holding on to her, making sure to fill her completely. With a heavy draw of breath, he kissed her, drawing out of her body only to collapse next to her on the love seat.

He didn't ignore her, pulling her against him so that her face rested on his chest. She placed a hand on his skin, finding he no longer felt as hot to the touch, Allura pulling back. He looked at her questioningly, the princess raising a hand to his brow, feeling for his temperature. He was not quite cool to the touch, but she smiled, relieved. It seemed his fever had broke, Allura settling back against his chest with a happy smile.

His hands were in her hair, stroking long fingers through her mane. Allura let out a blissful sigh, feeling more content than she could ever remembering being. They sat like that for a few minutes more, Allura snuggling close as she half dozed. Lotor's voice startled her awake, Allura blinking sleepy eyes at him, seeing him look at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Allura...what does this mean?" He asked, and she paused.

"It means..." Allura said, giving careful consideration to his question. She thought about what happened, she thought about her feelings, she thought about love and the possibility of it. Lotor seemed to hold his breath, waiting for her answer. She finally offered a small smile. "It means that I am ready to be a true wife to you." She couldn't, wouldn't say she loved him. Of all the emotions she felt for him, love was the one she was least sure about.

She could see Lotor was disappointed by her answer, his eyes lowering as he sighed. But he didn't pull away from her, keeping her cuddled close against him. Finally he spoke, voice soft. "For now...that is enough."

She was relieved by his words, not wanting to ruin what they had just shared with an argument. Nor did she want him to force her to examine her feelings too closely, Allura still amazed she had surrendered herself to him so completely.

--

To Be Continued!

Hmm...weak paragraph to end it on...:(

And okay, switching to a different mouse seems to have fixed the computer problem! I'm so relieved it was just a mouse problem, and not my computer breaking! :D

Michelle

Papa Palpatine, antoher person who found my site? CooL! I do have it listed in my profile. I actually have two sites. One for Valkyrie Profile, and one for Voltron. Since ya'll are gravitating voer to my personal sites, you should leave reviews to let me know you've been there! Thanks for still reading! :D

Sora-chan, I really had you worried didn't I? Wouldn't be much of a Lotor fan if I killed him off after giving him Allura! XD Aw...but I wanted the scene to be from Allura's point of view. Sides, it seemed a good dramatic point to stop. Leave everyone wondering if they do or do not...though this chapter answers that question. ;-p

Seducing Reason, sorry but...wanted it from Allura's point of view! It's got you checking back, doesn't it? Waiting for the next chapter, I mean! XD Hope your Sims game is working. Do you have Lotor and Allura Sims? Hmm...come to think of it, I never saw people make sims of them. So unfair...

HesterPryne, oh thank you! Glad my story got you reading it! I'm flattered you've read so much even if this is not your preferred shipping. Keith and Romelle? How did that pairing come about? I can see the hints of Sven Allura in the show, but this is the first time I've heard of the pairing for Romelle with Keith. I find it fascinating!

4Starfox, it's okay! I thought maybe I scared you off talking about my other fics' contents. What are you gonna do? You just have to sit and be patient, the new chapter is here...although it's all smut..."sweatdrop."


	26. Chapter 26

He slowly drew awake, lips parting to let out a sigh of contentment, Lotor feeling relaxed and at ease. It was strange but the prince could not remember ever feeling so happy, so at peace. Not even back on Planet Doom, snug in his own bed had allowed Lotor to feel this way. Not when there was always an underlying anxiety, Lotor having to worry about his father's ever changing moods, and the pressures put upon him to conquer Planet Arus. But now things were different, a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, Lotor opening his eyes to gaze at the woman lying next to him.

She was still sleeping, Allura snuggled against his side, her beautiful blue eyes hidden from him, her lashes thick and heavy against her cheeks. Her golden mane was unkempt, blond tresses wild and unruly the result of Lotor running his fingers through them again and again. Her lips were curved in a sweet smile, mouth looking swollen from all the kisses he had bestowed upon her. Indeed her skin was dotted with love bites, her neck and her breasts bearing the mark of his mouth, Lotor smirking, proud to see them on her.

He settled back against the pillows, sparing a glance around the room, memories playing in his mind. At some point during the night, they had returned to the bedroom, Lotor carrying a laughing Allura. They had tumbled downwards onto the sheets, and there Lotor began to educate her on all the many ways a man and a woman could love each other, showing her position after position, bringing her to new heights of ecstasy. She was an eager student, eyes watching him intently, hands eager to explore him just as fully as he did her.

Allura blossomed under his touch, the girl quick to burn with passion and ardor. Lotor was pleased, having always suspected her prim and proper attitude would hide a real tigress in the bedroom. Lotor stifled his chuckles, not yet wanting to wake her. Instead he began pulling on the sheets that were tangled around them, uncovering the princess so that he could study her more in depth.

It was hard just to look, he couldn't resist touching her, rolling her off him and onto her back. His hands came forward, cupping her breasts, liking how his blue skin stuck out against the peaches and cream complexion of Allura's. For a second he just stared, and then he was giving her a gentle squeeze, Allura letting out a half moan, squirming in her sleep. It made him smile, watching her movements, hands continuing to knead at her pliant flesh.

Allura moaned louder this time, moving sensually, her nipples starting to bud in response to his handling of her. His grin widened, Lotor watching her with sly eyes, her head tossing from side to side as she started to come awake. He dropped a hand between her legs, nudging her thighs apart and shifted, getting in between them. She was just opening her eyes when he entered her, her breath being drawn out in a sharp hiss.

"Ooooh!"

"Hmm, morning." Lotor said, holding back a moan as he savored the feel of being buried inside her. He had spent countless hours like this during the night, and each time he was amazed, feeling as though it was the first time all over again. She was like molten fire around him, burning him alive as she gripped tight hold of his cock.

"Mor...AH! Morning!" Allura gasped back, her hands reaching for him, being placed on the bend in his arms. Her eyes studied him, taking note of what he was doing, and then she was speaking. "I wasn't ready yet." She complained but her pouty lips fought not to smile as she moaned.

"You feel plenty ready to me." Lotor smirked, moving his hips, beginning the process of loving her slowly. A thrust from him had her squealing, Lotor biting his lip as he went in deep, feeling as though he was touching the very center of her soul with each stab of his cock. She squeezed in response, body tightening up, leaving Lotor to gasp and grunt in pleasure.

His hands were still on her breasts, thumbs extended to rub over her nipples, Allura letting out excited little noises. She began shaking, her hips pushing back against him, increasing both their pleasures. The time for talking was shoved aside in the face of pleasure, neither one wanting to concentrate on anything but the feelings they aroused in one another.

Lotor hauled Allura up so she sat facing him, legs spread around him as he positioned her in his lap. Her hands went around his shoulders, Allura leaning in to kiss him, tongue licking across his lips as he began thrusting upwards. His hands lifted her with ease, bouncing her in place on his lap. Singing his praises, Allura bounced, doing a wiggle grind that had him seeing stars, Lotor nearly losing himself right then and there.

He thrust harder, Allura moaning, mouth now planted on the side of his face. He turned his head, allowing her kisses to fall on his sensitive ears, Allura nibbling gently on the lobe of it. A flick of her tongue had him moving faster, Lotor forgetting his desire to go slow, finding he was twitching inside her. He knew he was close, Lotor fighting

to hold back, waiting for Allura to join him in experiencing a release.

She reached it with a few more thrusts from him, her approving moans echoing in his ears as she went squealing into bliss. Her body attempted to milk him, acting like a fist squeezing him as she tried to draw him into spilling his seed. He didn't fight the feeling, erupting into pleasure with a loud roar.

When it was over they held each other, their bodies trembling, Allura staying seated on top of Lotor. He hugged his arms around her, staring into her eyes, finding talking

was all the more intimate with him still inside her.

"I guess you must be trying to make up for the last few days." Allura said, having recovered enough to speak.

Lotor laughed, nuzzling his face against the side of hers. "Oh no Allura! Heh....this is quite normal for me." She looked stunned, and he smirked, confidant she was impressed by his stamina.

"N...normal?!" She squeaked out, and he nodded. She shook her head no, sounding a little exasperated when next she spoke. "And here I thought you were just extra energetic from sleeping the last three days away!"

Now it was his turn to be stunned, Lotor staring at her in shock. "Three days? You mean I've lost out on three days?!"

"You were very sick." Allura answered. "We...we feared you wouldn't make it."

"What exactly happened while I was ill?" Lotor asked her, slowly lifting her off him. He laid her back down on the sheets, Lotor laying on his side, his hand on her belly.

His fingers absentmindedly caressed her skin there, his eyes intent on her face.

"That's right....you don't know." Allura realized. "You...you were poisoned. We don't yet know with what, but the results should be coming back any day now."

Lotor fought back the urge to curse. "How long does it take to figure out what kind of poison it is?!" He gave thought to wondering if the doctor had delayed things on purpose, wanting to rid Allura of her previously unwanted husband.

"It's a particularly nasty poison that masquerades itself as other, less deadly poisons." Allura explained. "Doctor Gorma has been working day and night to narrow down which one it is exactly, trying to make a cure. But..." A coy look then, Allura smiling. "You seem to have recovered on your own from it."

"Still I'd like to get checked out just to make sure the poison is out of my system." Lotor said, rising to sit up. Allura also sat, watching him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do we know who is responsible for it?"

"No not yet." Allura told him. "But your men, Commander Merack in particular, have been very diligent about interrogating the kitchen staff. Not to mention making sure all meals are cleared through a check point before being delivered to us."

"They think the poison came from something I ate?" Lotor asked, standing up and striding over to the bureau. He began opening drawers, removing a fresh pair of pants and a shirt.

"Most likely it did." Allura said. She walked over to the closet, rummaging through her dresses. She settled on one that was the pink color she so favored. Bra and panties were added to her ensemble, Allura starting to get dressed as she talked. "We took separate meals the first night we were here...and I didn't get to eat the food the morning you fell ill. One of those times had to have been when the poison was given to you."

"You could have been in danger." Lotor growled, buttoning up his shirt. "In trying to get to me, they could have killed you!!" Allura looked uncomfortable at the thought, shrugging her shoulders before she pulled on her dress.

"But they didn't." Allura pointed out, turning her back so Lotor could help her do up the laces of her bodice. "I'm fine Lotor...It's you I'm worried about." Lotor sighed, placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder, fingers working to do up the criss cross pattern of her corset.

"Is it selfish of me to be pleased by that worry?" Lotor wondered, turning her around in his arms. She smiled and shook her head no, allowing Lotor to kiss her. He meant what he said, finding pleasure in her concern. It was just one step closer to Allura developing real feelings for him, to coming to love him like he so desperately desired.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, murmuring against her lips. "I find if we delay much long, I will find a reason to draw you back into bed, poison be damned."

"We can't have that happening." Allura said, lips twitching as she tried not to smile. "Let us go to Doctor Gorma immediately."

"Right..." Lotor said, taking her hand. And thus connected, they strode out of the bedroom, and into the foyer. Lotor paused to survey the damage, seeing the wicker love seat over turned, their clothes laying shredded on the floor. He glanced at Allura who blushed, Lotor withholding from making a teasing remark as he led her to the doorway.

The guards on the other side of the door were surprised to see him, hastily raising their hands to their hands in a salute as they shouted, "Good morning sir!" The shorter of the men looked Lotor over, checking for signs of his recent illness.

"Are you feeling better sir?"

"Much." Lotor said, already drawing Allura down the hall behind him. The guards went to follow, and Lotor gave a dismissive wave. "You are to remain here. See that no one enters our chambers, not even the maids."

"Yes sir!" They dutifully chorused, returning to their posts. Allura was looking at him curiously, Lotor hastening to explain.

"Just an added precaution. I don't quite trust that a nasty surprise won't be left in our bedroom."

"You don't trust my servants?" She asked, eyes looking sad.

"Allura, one of them tried to kill me!" Lotor exclaimed, and she sighed, hardly able to argue the point. "And I mean to find out just who was responsible, and were they working out of concern for you, or as part of the rebel faction."

"....Please promise me this." Allura begged. "Don't kill anyone..."

"I can't promise that." He saw her lips tighten, the princess not liking his words. "But I will promise to wait until we are sure who is the culprit."

"Fine..." Allura said, taking the lead as they headed down the stair case. They passed by many servants as they walked, Lotor eyeing them all with suspicion, wondering who had had the stomach to commit such a deadly act. He went over a list of suspects in his mind, remembering the little maid and Nanny who had delivered the meal to him.

As he thought of the older woman, he came to a stop, his mouth set in a frown. He could see the events clearly as they happened, the woman being unnaturally clumsy in toppling over the morning's meal onto Allura's dress. "Allura!" She turned at the urgency of his voice, looking at him curiously. "Was the breakfast tested for poison?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." She answered, Lotor frowning harder.

"And was it...the egg souffle that contained the deadly concoction?" Lotor asked. She nodded, and he swore, voice so loud that servants stopped to stare at them.

"Lotor, what is it?" Allura asked, concern in her eyes.

"I know who did it." Lotor said, voice brimming with confidence. "It was that nanny of yours!" She flinched, taking a step back, Allura shaking her head in denial. "Think about it Allura. She had access to my food. She made sure to keep you from ingesting any of it. She made an attempt against me before, and she has shown clear dislike of our marriage. She's the perfect suspect!"

"Maybe too perfect." Allura murmured. "Lotor...Nanny wouldn't kill anyone. She isn't capable of that."

"Tell that to my head which still bears the bump from her attack!" Lotor grumbled at her.

"Someone may be trying to set Nanny up..." continued Allura, he could see how hopeful she appeared as she offered the suggestion. "We have to be sure before we go around accusing anyone."

Lotor frowned. "Given the circumstances, I feel we already know who did this. You are just in denial Allura."

"Perhaps." She agreed, resuming leading him to the medical bay. "But...I know this woman in a way you do not. And I can't believe she would truly do such an awful thing."

"For your sake I hope I am wrong." Lotor said, following her. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Lotor growing more and more certain that Nanny was the one behind the plot to poison him. He was practically bristling with angry indignation by the time they reached Doctor Gorma's office.

Commander Merack was already inside, the doctor and the Drule looking surprised to see Lotor up and about. Doctor Gorma voiced his displeasure, hurrying forward to usher the prince into a chair. "Are you mad? To be up walking the castle so soon after you were ill?! What if you have a relapse?!""

"I am fine doctor." Lotor said, allowing the man to fuss over him. "I doubt walking will do me in considering the other more...vigorous exercise I have been doing." He glanced at Allura, who turned beet red, her hand going to her mouth to cover her shocked gasp.

"Exercise? What exercise?" questioned Doctor Gorma, his stethoscope in hand as he listened to Lotor's heart beat.

"Just adhering to my typical routine." Lotor answered, inhaling a deep breath at the doctor's order.

"I think you should lay off the vigorous activity for a few days more." The doctor grumbled, stepping away from Lotor. "At least your heart sounds good. Lungs sound clear of fluid as well. And your fever is gone, that in itself is a small miracle. We almost lost you, you know."

"Yes, my bride Allura has filled me in on the details this morning." Lotor told him. "I was hoping you would be able to fill in the gaps. Just what was that poison that was administered to me?" He saw Merack and the doctor exchange looks, clearly hesitant to speak. "Doctor?"

"We've learned some troubling things." Commander Merack said instead, the doctor returning to his desk.

"Troubling?" Lotor lifted a brow. "More troubling than someone trying to poison your prince? Merack looked uncomfortable, almost fidgeting under Lotor's stare. Doctor Gorma was removing a needle from his drawer, attaching a vial to it as he made the preparations to draw Lotor's blood. "Well? Isn't someone going to answer me?"

"You weren't the intended target." Merack said at last, and Lotor frowned. "The poison you were given....it wasn't anywhere near the correct dosage to kill a Drule. However..." Now Merack looked at Allura, Lotor following his gaze with growing horror. "If the princess had taken even a bite of that poisoned souffle, she would have died instantly."

"No..." Allura gasped, horrified. Lotor was on his feet in an instant, his arms going around her in support.

"Just what are you saying?" Lotor demanded.

"We think princess Allura was the one meant to die, not you." Merack said apologetically. "There's more."

"More?" Allura sounded upset, and rightfully so. "How can it get any worse?"

"The resistance has sent a letter to the castle. In it they name you, princess as a traitor to the planet." Merack explained. "They all but called for your death." Allura grew pale at his words, Lotor hugging her tightly, his right hand going to her hair as he sought to soothe her with his touch.

"I will kill them." Lotor swore, his voice a soft growl. "Each and every last one of them will pay."

"We have no way of knowing the resistance is behind this." Doctor Gorma said, needle in hand. "It could just be a coincidence of timing."

"Or it could be the first of an attempt by them!" Lotor snapped, and Merack nodded.

"I am interrogating the servants. One or more of them may be in cahoots with the rebels." The commander said.

"NO!" Allura protested. "The servants have been with me for years, some since I was a child. They would not betray me like this!"

"Not all of them." Doctor Gorma said. "We do have a few new ones, thanks to your husband."

"Ah..." Lotor said, a sour taste in his mouth. "You refer to my former harem slaves?"

"Yes."

"They would not dare go against me!" Lotor said confidently. "They love me."

"Perhaps." Doctor Gorma sounded disbelieving. "But the drug we found in your system has been identified as a very rare one, available only on Planet Doom." More gasps from Allura, Lotor narrowing his eyes at the doctor. "Don't give me that look. I am simply stating the facts. This drug is not easily available on Planet Arus. Someone would have had to have brought it with them, or spent a lot of gold to import it. Gold most of the people on Arus do not have...thanks to your attacks against them" This last was said pointedly, Doctor Gorma glaring back at Lotor.

"Let us concentrate on discovering the traitor in our midst." Merack said, trying to keep the peace between the two men.

"You have a plan?" asked Allura, and the commander nodded.

"Yes. I want permission to withdraw the soldiers who have been placed in the castle kitchens." Merack said. "If we lower security, pretend we are not watching so closely, the killer may attempt to strike again."

"You would use my wife as bait?" Lotor demanded, his glare now leveled at his commander.

"She'd never be in any real danger." Merack was quick to assure him. "We'd be watching in secret. And the food would thoroughly be tested before given to you."

"Plus I have now completed the inoculation against the poison." Doctor Gorma added. "Once administered, the poison will have no effect on you should you accidentally ingest it."

Still Lotor hesitated, turning to look at Allura. He touched her face, fingers stroking her cheek as he studied her features. "Gods! How can you ask me to risk her? She is my world!"

"If we don't act to catch the culprit, they may attempt some other means to get at the princess." Merack pointed out.

"Lotor...please.." Allura said. "Let us do what they ask. It's a risk, but I am willing to take it to find out who did this."

"All right..." He sighed, regret in his voice. He turned to look at Merack. "Do what you must. Catch this assailant and fast."

"Yes, sire!" Bowing, Merack moved to leave the room. "I'll get right on it." The door closed shut behind him, already they could hear his voice, speaking in Drule as he issued commands into his com unit.

"You're doing the right thing." Allura said, and Lotor shook his head.

"I hope so."

"Please....sit down." Doctor Gorma said, waiting for Lotor to let go of Allura. The prince did so reluctantly, the doctor moving to swab at his flesh with a cleanser. Lotor watched as the needle was injected into his arm, his blood quickly filling up the attached vial. "I'll run some tests on it, make sure the poison is all gone before administering the inoculation."

"Thank you doctor." Allura said, Doctor Gorma nodding at her. He stepped towards the door, the sound of Lotor's voice stopping him.

"Oh doctor? When you get a moment, I'd like to see about putting Allura on some birth control." Doctor Gorma paused, his eyes wide as he glanced at Allura, whose face was shocked.

"Er yes...I will get a prescription filled immediately." Doctor Gorma said, and then fled from the room. The door had barely swung shut before Allura turned to Lotor, her eyes flashing with anger. Lotor stared back at her, realizing his mistake too late, leaving him to wonder how he would talk his way out of this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

AH!! The site changed the layout of when you log in. I don't like it, I miss the old interface.. "pouts."

----Michelle

Sora-chan, ah!! You're making me feel all pressured now! "shakes" I don't do well with pressure....I just hope I continue to do a good job that you'll stick around and read! :D

Seducing Reason, ah lucky!! I never found Voltron Sims or I would have put them in my game. I currently have the sims uninstalled on my computer...And yes, I will continue this and the other stories as well. :D

4Starfox, well...she may have given herself to him, but so far she is holding back her heart. He doesn't have her love yet! I'll tell you this, when I first started the story, the plan was for her not to have sex with him until she fell in love with him, but then things change. The sexual tension got to be too much...and they ended up sleeping together earlier than planned. Which is probably a good thing since I had people dying for them to consumate their marriage! XD


	27. Chapter 27

She stood next to Lotor's chair, her hands resting on the back of it, Allura gripping tight hold of the metal, as she watched Doctor Gorma draw Lotor's blood. She didn't flinch at the sight of the red fluid, long used to seeing blood spilled on the battle field. Instead she stared at the vial, trying to see if it looked any different, wondering at the changes the poison may have wrought on his blood.

The poison alone wasn't the only thing that was distressing her, Allura thinking back on all the revelations Commander Merack and the good doctor had revealed this day. She found it hard to believe that somewhere on her staff there existed a killer, an assassin with murder on his or her mind. She wondered at their motives, Allura feeling she had never given anyone on Arus cause to want to harm her.

As if that wasn't enough, there was the news of the resistance's recent proclamation. It left her reeling, Allura shocked to be labeled a traitor by her own people. She had thought they would understand her position, thought they would know she would never willingly do anything to bring harm to them. And yet for all her sacrifices, her attempts to guarantee their way of life was not disrupted, she ended with a slap in the face.

Allura felt as though her efforts were being shunned, leaving her depressed, a part of her angry at her own people. But she attempted to push down the negative feelings, lock them up tight within her as she focused on Lotor and Doctor Gorma. The doctor was finished with Lotor's blood, ready to leave and run tests to determine whether the poison was completely out of her husband's system.

Allura dutifully thanked him, turning to watch him leave, when Lotor opened his mouth to speak. "Oh doctor? When you get a moment, I'd like to see about putting Allura on some birth control."

Immediately Doctor Gorma turned to look at Allura, his eyes wide with shock. An unspoken question was in them, leaving Allura's cheeks to burn with shame as she realized the doctor now knew she and her husband had been intimate. Her anger must have shown on her face, Doctor Gorma was stuttering out a reply, already turning to flee the room.

The door had barely swung close when Allura turned to face Lotor, her blue eyes flashing with anger. He did a double take as he beheld her expression, Lotor starting to stand. If he hoped to intimidate her with his height, she wouldn't let him, Allura marching right up to him to glare in his face. She practically went up on tip toe, so determined to make eye contact with him as she hissed out her words.

"How dare you!!"

Lotor blinked, just a slow closing of his eyes, the prince surely trying to think of something to say in the face of her anger. She didn't give him the chance, practically spitting in his face as she spoke. "What were you thinking?!" Allura wanted to know, hands on her hips. "Announcing it just like that?! And without even consulting me first?!"

"Uh...which one are you more mad about?" Lotor asked, his voice remarkably calm in response to her ire. It was her turn to frown, Allura looking at him in confusion. "That he knows we are sleeping together, or that I didn't ask you about the birth control first."

Her mouth opened and closed, Allura trying to think. She weighed the options in her mind, trying to decide which one was the greater offense. At last she exhaled, some but not all of her anger escaping with her breath. "Both are bad." She said, eyes still glaring at him.

"But the sleeping thing is what is bothering you, isn't it?" Lotor asked, determined to wheedle out an admittance from her. She frowned harder, but nodded, and Lotor sighed.

"I've barely gotten used to the idea myself." She admitted, looking away from him. "I thought we'd...I'd have more time before others would have to know."

"Time to do what Allura?" Lotor asked, and she glanced at him, lips hesitating to say anything. "Time to reconcile yourself to what has happened between us?"

"Yes." She nodded her head, seeing him smile. She didn't like seeing that grin of his, not now, not when things were suddenly so serious, Allura finding her life rapidly changing before her eyes.

"Allura, we are husband and wife." Lotor spoke softly, tone as patient as one addressing a child would use. It left her frowning at him, Lotor continuing. "People are going to expect these kind of things to have happened between us." He actually had the gall to chuckle, reaching to touch her cheek. She stepped back, avoiding his hand, staring at him.

Lotor sighed. "Did you really think anyone would believe us to have a sexless marriage?" A laugh then, causal and carefree. "That someone like me would be content with just our names on a slip of parchment?"

"No..." She said, admitting to herself how foolish a notion it was. "But I thought...things would be different between us. I thought..."

"You thought I would force myself on you." Lotor finished for her, a calculating look in his eyes. "Would that have made things easier for you Allura?"

"Yes, and no..." Allura answered, starting to pace in the small space of the room. "Things would be less complicated if you did..."

"I'm glad I didn't." She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking at her, Allura staring at her feet, watching as she set one foot down after the other in her endless pacing. "It forces you to think about me, to cast aside preconceived notions."

"I find myself thinking far too much about you." Allura muttered angrily, not liking that he laughed at her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed into a glare that had his laughter dying down.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Lotor wanted to know, his question giving her pause. She knew her eyes were surprised, Lotor continuing. "Or perhaps....you are ashamed of what we have done...that you regret giving yourself to me so completely."

She resumed her agitated walking, steps swifter now, causing her to turn back and forth in a span of seconds. "What would your nanny think?" Lotor's tone was sardonic, and she whipped around to stare at him in surprise.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Allura snapped, stepping closer to him.

"Then answer my question." Lotor said, folding his arms over his chest. "Are you ashamed of me? Of what happened between us?"

She stopped just a step before him, staring at him. His expression was unreadable, but she could sense a tension in Lotor, an undercurrent of energy that spoke of his displeasure. "I...I don't know..." She began, causing him to shake his head no. "I...maybe a little..." Allura conceded, fidgeting before him. "Lotor I wasn't thinking beyond the bedroom when I...when we slept together. I let my sense take leave of me..."

"I see."

"Do you? Do you really?!" demanded Allura, hands wringing together in a wretched movement. "I mean...before I could speak honestly when I told them we did nothing together, it didn't matter what they thought, the people who know me...Nanny, Coran, Doctor Gorma, even some of the maids, know I would never, ever give myself to you."

"But you DID give yourself to me." Lotor pointed out, and she winced as though his words held daggers to them.

"Yes...I...I let everyone down." Allura sighed, eyes down cast. "They will be so disappointed in me...but no more than I am in myself. For..." She swallowed nervously, darting a quick look at his face. "For I find I cannot regret what we have done....though my people may damn me for it." She could see the surprise on his face, Lotor's eyes widening slightly as he looked at her.

"Do you really mean that?" Lotor asked, and at her nod he offered her a small smile, taking a step towards her. She nervously moved back, leaving him clearly confused by her evading his embrace.

"It doesn't mean I am ready to announce to the world we are sleeping together!" Allura added hastily, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean...I want to break the news gently to the staff, especially Nanny." She trembled at the thought of the large woman's reaction, fearing the tongue lashing she would receive from the woman. The thought of the disappointment in Coran's eyes left her sighing, Allura knowing that he would be even more difficult to face than Nanny.

"Well, if you don't want anyone to know, it's good we take precautions." Lotor told her. "We've already taken a great risk, Drules are very fertile you know. We wouldn't want any unwanted...accidents to occur."

"Accidents?" She echoed, seeing him smile gently at her.

"A baby Allura." Lotor said, his words making her eyes widen in understanding.

"You don't want to have a baby with me?" Her voice was soft, Allura finding herself saddened at the thought of Lotor withholding a child from this union. She was even more taken a back by his chuckle, her husband stepping towards her to catch her in his arms. He pulled her tight against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Gods Allura, no. never think that! Of course I do!" Lotor assured her. "And many, many children. But not right now."

"Why not?" Allura asked, pulling back to peer up at his face.

"It's too soon. We are just finding each other." Lotor explained. "I want us to spend time together before we bring a child into the mix."

"......." She hesitated, but he urged her to speak. "Nanny says it's wrong to wait. That the whole point of marriage is to make a baby, an heir."

"I think that nanny of yours has given you a lot of misguided information." Lotor chuckled. "There are many reasons to get married, a baby is just one of them."

"Maybe..." Allura replied, unable to keep her doubt from her voice.

"I know so." Lotor told her, tenderly placing his lips against her forehead. She glanced up at the kiss, Lotor smiling down at her. "And as much as I look forward to

seeing what kind of beautiful children you will give me, I still want to keep you all to myself."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you are the greedy type." Allure retorted. That made him laugh, his smirk widening.

"Well, I am an only child." Lotor said. "It's only natural I am spoiled and used to getting my way."

"I'm an only child too." Allura reminded him. "And I grew up with completely different values from you."

"It's good to be different." Lotor said, smiling that wide grin of his. "The universe would be boring if we were all the same. And..." Now his eyes twinkled, Lotor touching noses to her. "They say opposites do attract."

Her lips twitched, Allura's first impulse to insist she was not attracted to him. But the past night only served to prove her wrong, as did her heart beat increasing it's pace as his nearness. Lotor smiled, she knew from the look in his eyes he was going to kiss her, and she tilted her head back expectantly.

Instead his lips brushed her ear, a deep, throaty chuckle caressing her audio senses as he whispered out a suggestion to her. "I think you should check the hall."

"The hall?" Allura frowned, brow furrowed as she stared at his chest. She felt him place a moist kiss on her ear lobe, lips tugging playfully on that dangling bit of flesh. Immediately she felt the first flickers of interest, Allura cursing her body to be so quick to react to him.

"Yes, the hall." Lotor said, and this time he licked the inside of her ear, Allura grabbing onto his shirt, fearing she might fall. "Make sure we're all alone." His arms were releasing her, but not before he slipped a hand against her rear, giving her a squeeze that had her letting out a high pitched gasp. Allura pulled back from him, Lotor's hands turning her, guiding her towards the room's sole door.

A blush on her cheek, she walked over to it, pulling it open and checking the hall. She looked in both directions, seeing it empty, although people were surely just beyond the closed doors that lined the walls. "Lotor....no one is..." She gasped as his hand took hold of her arm, he was pulling her against him, this time kissing her passionately against her lips.

His foot kicked outwards, causing the door to slam shut. Her body followed the door, Allura bouncing against the frame, Lotor pinning her there. Her hands came up, but she didn't go to push him away, finding Lotor's hand on the small of her back, his other reaching for the door knob. The sound of the lock clicking echoed in her ears, Allura feeling a perverse thrill as she realized he meant to take her here.

"Lotor..." Allura said, trying to speak around the tongue in her mouth. His hand was pushing her more firmly against him, his tongue dominating hers with pushes and strokes, encouraging her to move her muscle against his. She did just that, shy, hesitant flickers of her tongue against the underside of his, Lotor growling in response. His hand pressed against the metal of the door, Lotor still keeping her trapped between it and his body.

Allura squirmed, enjoying the unyielding hardness of his muscles against her soft body, her arms going to wrap around his shoulders. They were connected at the lips, Lotor all but making love to her mouth, his tongue mimicking the thrusting motions of another wicked, sinful part of his anatomy. A part he was rubbing against her, his body plastering her skirts against her legs so that she could feel him. Grinding against her, a growl escaping him as he writhed with urgent need, feeling as though he would grind a hole through their clothes in an attempt to reach her.

"Lotor." She tried again, this time getting his name out, finding his lips kissing all over her face. Not an inch was left untouched, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, all were met with the velvet feel of his lips, Lotor pausing only long enough to lick along her jaw line. "Oooh Lotor! We....we can't do this here!"

"Why not?" A devastatingly sexy growl asked her that question, Lotor not pausing, licking a path towards her ear. Allura fought to keep hold of her senses, trying to ignore how good each brush of his lips felt.

"Why...?" She gasped out, finding his lips had found that sweet spot just under her ear, his mouth working to drive her wild. "Because!!"

"Because is not good enough." Lotor laughed in her ear, the hand on her back moving, finding the buttons of her dress. One by one they popped open, Lotor's fingers opening them far faster than it had taken Allura to close them. Her bodice was loosening, slipping down over her breasts, leaving only her bra to preserve her modesty's sake.

A bra that was no match for his fingers, Lotor giving a mighty jerk, the material tearing so that her breasts bounced free. She gasped, dismayed as she glanced down at her ruined brassier, shredded threads remaining on her chest, seeming to call more attention to her disheveled state.

"It's not proper!" Allura moaned, finding Lotor had buried his lips in the crook of her shoulder. "This is Doctor Gorma's office....his private room....we should wait until we are back in the bedroom!"

He wasn't listening to her, his chuckles vibrating against her skin as he kissed his way towards her neck. She moaned, her flesh goose pimpling under his ardent attention, Allura wondering if he meant to take her against the door.

And still she didn't try to push him away, wondering what was wrong with her. She opened her eyes, Allura casting about helplessly, trying to think of something to dissuade him. Her mind didn't want to work so long as his lips were on her neck, teeth biting gently as he sought to mark her skin. He licked across the imprint of his teeth, Allura shuddering in pleasure.

"Ah..." She was panting, trying to catch her breath, tongue licking nervously across her lips. "What about...what about precautions?" Allura asked, feeling him freeze against her. "I'm not on birth control." She reminded him, disappointed when he began to pull back. "We might make a child..." A child he didn't want, she reminded herself, trying to steady the fluttering beat of her heart.

"You're right....we should be more careful." But Lotor wasn't letting go of her, still rubbing himself against her. She fought to keep still, but lost that battle, wiggling her hips in a move that had both of them drawing in sharp gasps.

"Damn it, I can't wait!!" Lotor said, kissing her again. His hands were on her hips, pulling her away from the door. He walked backwards, crashing into the desk, setting her between his legs. One hand left her body to reach behind him, Lotor feeling along the surface of the desk, knocking things over.

"What are you doing?" Allura asked, her face turned to the side so his kisses fell on her neck. "Those are Doctor Gorma's private things!"

"He's a doctor, so he should have some..." Lotor muttered against her neck, bending back further to pull open a drawer. His fingers slid along the contents, searching for something. He gave a triumphant sound when he found it, bringing his prize forward to show her. She stilled and stared at it, eyes wide as she got a good look at the condom.

"Well, Allura?" Lotor asked, already moving to kiss her unresisting lips. "This solves everything!" He placed it in his pocket, stowing it away until there was need of it. Allura blushed, and shook her head, feeling his lips glide across hers, Lotor smiling.

"It's still not proper..." She murmured, but he barely paid any mind, working to free her completely from her gown. With a hard shove, the skirts fell down her legs, crumpling around her feet. Allura was left standing before him, clad in her panties and ruined bra, feeling as though her whole body was turning pink from her blush.

"I'll decide what is and isn't proper." Lotor announced, his eyes traveled over her body from head to toe, his grin saying he was pleased with what he saw. Again he was pulling her close, she could feel the bulge in his pants against her, Allura squirming against it, pleased to hear him moan. She loved that she was able to get a reaction out of him, loved that she could have this effect on his body.

His hands cupped her cheeks, Lotor pressing his lips against hers with bruising force, causing her to whimper. He was so controlling, keeping her head from moving, tongue forcing her lips apart as he let out a desperate sound against her. She grabbed at his wrists, not trying to break his hold, just holding on for dear life as his kiss stole the very breath from her.

She was panting for air, when he lifted her onto the desk, placing her next to him. Again he kissed her, a quick smacking of the lips, this time pushing off the desk so he was standing before her. His hands landing on her waist, hesitating just an instant as Lotor tried to decide where to touch her first. He settled for caressing his hands upwards, catching hold of her breasts, the Drule ever eager to worship at her flesh.

His lips were less then gentle, working her flesh over hard, leaving red marks all over her skin. Lotor's mouth found one of the bruises from the night before, he licked it, tongue flickering across the skin, working to expand it in size. It was times like these that Allura knew she wasn't thinking right, not worry about him leaving a mark that she wouldn't be able to hide with her gowns.

Instead she arched encouragingly against him, hands in his hair, pressing him against her feverish skin. His lips seemed to burn where ever they landed, Allura shivering as though cold in response to the heat he stirred within her. Each touch of his lips sending pleasure coursing through her, straight down her center, to pool low in her body. Without even realizing it, she was whimpering, begging him to stop teasing her.

Lotor's amusement vibrated against her skin, sending her trembling from the feel of it. He brought his mouth over her left nipple, that tiny bit of flesh already hardened from anticipating his moves. Lotor breathed on her skin, just a huff of air that had her stomach doing excited rolls, Allura staring down at him through lowered eyelashes. She cried out when he teased her, avoiding bringing his tongue to her nipple, instead licking a wet circle around it, never once touching the part she wanted touched most of all.

She wiggled, trying to trick him, to force her nipple to brush against his tongue. He deftly avoided her, leaving Allura to let out a frustrated sound. "Please!"

"I never thought I'd hear you beg Allura." Lotor purred, and her cheeks reddened even further. She started to damn him with her words, but they were lost to her cries of pleasure as his tongue flicked across her nipple. It was almost too fast, just a ghostly presence she thought she imagined. But the pleasure was real, Allura moaning and staring glassy eyed at Lotor.

"Want me to do it again?" She nodded rapidly at his question, Lotor smirking. "Then ask me." She hesitated, dismayed at the thought of vocalizing what she wanted him to do. "Ask me or I'll stop."

The threat worked, Allura hastily crying out. "Your tongue! On my nipple! Please...lick it." Mercifully he didn't make her repeat herself, Lotor licking forward with short, quick flicks of his tongue. Just a taste but it set her writhing, Allura feeling the dampness between her legs increase.

Lotor licked her harder, Allura reaching out to grab onto his arms for support. That tongue of his was insidious, moving in teasing ways, making her whine and shift restless on the desk. She would have sang out loud if not for the fear of being over heard, Allura biting her lip to keep her voice in as Lotor swirled his tongue over and around her taut nipple.

Her other nipple was aching, desperate for his attention, leaving her conflicted as one was tended to, the other neglected. Lotor pressed his lips against her nipple, and then was kissing down her breast. He moved his mouth right between her breasts, kissing the skin there. Allura moaned a please, and Lotor continued his trek, heading towards her other breast.

His lips found the nipple there, and now there was no tease, he went straight to sucking on it. His lips were pursed together around it, tight and warm, pulling on her body with every draw of his mouth. Allura arched her back, pressing herself against his mouth, finding Lotor was parting his lips to take in more of her breast. He not only worked at her nipple, but the dark skin that surrounded it, tongue washing over the flesh in his mouth as Allura dug her nails into his arms.

She was panting when he finally stopped, his kisses continuing downwards. His hands were on her waist, resting just above the band of her panties, hooking his large fingers into the material. He began drawing her panties downward, his body doing a slow slide against hers, kisses landing on her belly and lower.

Somehow he ended up on his knees before her, shucking the panties off her feet, and onto the floor. Shamefaced but oh so willing, Allura spread her legs without asking, willing him to have his way with her. As with her breasts, he sought to tease her, strong hands catching hold of her leg, placing a kiss on the side of her thigh. His tongue swirled patterns into her skin, dancing across it ever higher as he moved towards the crease of her body.

She was practically dripping with desire, waiting for him to pay attention to her glistening core. Instead he took his time, his teeth biting down on her flesh, Allura crying out as he left the imprint of his teeth on the inside of her thigh. It was such an outrageous place to mark her, Lotor's lips now sucking on the skin, the man determined to drive her mad with waiting.

Allura let out her own growl, snagging him by the hair, pulling him back from her thigh. He was smirking, his eyes full of laughter as he looked at her impatient face, Allura's lips turning pouty as she realized he had been teasing her.

"Okay Allura." Lotor grinned. "No more waiting." No delays, he went right for her center, taking the time to scent her arousal. Allura was torn between embarrassment and being turned on, feeling his breath tease along her wet slit. He brought his hand to bear against her womanhood, using fingers to spread her open, so he could stare at her. He spared a quick glance at her face, already bringing his mouth against her, his tongue giving her the first lick of the morning.

"AH!" Allura winced, praying she hadn't been too loud, feeling the first pleasurable drags of his tongue across her wet folds. Something tightened within her at the feel of his tongue moving sinuously along her crease. Up and down, bold strokes, lapping up her wetness, Allura letting out soft whimpers, not daring to be loud.

She soon grew impatient with his slow licking, wanting to experience more, Allura starting to wiggle her hips, trying to encourage his tongue to go faster. Lotor reacted, but not in the matter she wanted, his hands grabbing hold of her hips, holding her down so that she was fighting against them. She wanted nothing more than to move, but Lotor wasn't letting her, Allura biting her lip as she tried not to scream in impatience.

Still he continued that slow licking, and now his tongue flicked against the part of her Lotor had named her clit. An excited ooh escaped her, Allura trying to wrench herself free of his grasp. The pleasure made her reckless, made her want to scream and to push against his face in an attempt to drive his tongue harder against that bit of flesh.

Still he held her down, his tongue licking her completely from top to bottom. And each time it brushed against her clit, she let out a little squeal, feeling as though she might faint from impatience. Allura knew her toes were curling in her slippers, she couldn't control them, they reacted to Lotor's tongue. Her hands were gripping the edge of the desk, hard enough that the color bled out of her knuckles.

Finally Lotor grew tired of teasing her, instead touching the tip of his tongue to her clit. She almost shredded her lip in the effort not to scream, Allura enjoying the way he flicked that nub of flesh back and forth with his tongue. It didn't take long for this exquisite torment to have her moaning, her body clenching up, seeking something that was not there. Juices flowed out with her release, Lotor licking them all, each stroke of his tongue sending trembles through her that had her purring.

A kiss on her thigh, Lotor at last giving up trying to clean her of her release. There simply was no point, with every lick of his tongue, only more moisture flowed out of her, leaving her sopping wet and ready for him.

Wickedly, she raised her leg, pressing her foot against the bulge in his pants. She rubbed it, pressing her toes against it, hearing Lotor let out a moan. She stared expectantly at him, expecting him to reach for the laces of his pants, free the erection that was confined in that snug space. But instead his hands were moving her, Lotor growling in her ear. "On your knees!"

Allura was confused, but willing to comply, letting him move her so that her back was to him, her body on all fours on top of the desk. Picture frames lined the edge of the desk, showing the smiling members of Doctor Gorma's family, silent voyeurs to what they had been doing. It was jarring to see them, Allura starting to protest, but a growl from Lotor had her falling quiet, Allura reaching to hastily push the frames picture side down.

A mirror was hanging behind the desk, positioned so that she could see the rest of the office. Lotor was partially blocked by her body, Allura blushing and looking away from her reflection. She didn't like seeing herself looking so shameless, her chest heaving as it hung downwards, with her on all fours like some kind of animal.

"Lotor..." Allura started to say, and suddenly she stiffened, feeling his cock pressing against her entrance. She wanted to tell him to stop, at least long enough to take down the mirror, but already he was pushing inside her, his massive girth spreading her open so that she moaned.

Lotor was going slow, taking the time to savor her body as he pushed inch after thick inch inside her. His hands gripped her waist, and he was pulling her back towards the edge of the desk, using her own body to impale herself on him. Her feet nearly fell off the edge of the desk, Allura scrambling for purchase as Lotor began to pull out of her. He went slow, building up friction, waiting until he was almost completely out of her. Then he suddenly pistioned his hips forward, slamming hard into her, Allura letting a shriek escape her.

Lotor soon found his rhythm, a nice steady pace that was neither too fast nor too slow, hips moving constantly as he thrust into her. Allura rocked back and forth, pushing her hips back on his length, letting out little moans. Somehow she ended with her rear up in the air, while her face was resting on her arms, a hand pressed against her mouth to muffle her cries.

"Allura, you're holding back." Lotor moaned, not at all trying to hide his voice or his pleasure. "Let me hear you."

"I can't!" Allura protested, her eyes shut tight, enjoying the rocking motion that was occurring between her legs. "Someone will hear us!"

"Let them." Lotor hissed, stabbing into her viciously, Allura biting down on her hand to hold back her yelp. Aside from Lotor's cries, his steady panting, there was the sound of the desk creaking, shaking violently in response to their rapid movements. Allura wouldn't be surprised if it caved in, knowing the Drule was capable of doing just that with his strength.

And yet for all his strength and his muscles, Allura knew Lotor was holding back, taking care to keep from being to rough on her body. He was as gentle as he could be given the circumstance, and she loved him for that. Her eyes widened as she realized the thought had come unbidden, the word love being used. She shook her head to deny it, little squeals escaping her in the process as Allura grew distressed at the thought of loving any part of Lotor.

"You're tightening up..." Lotor moaned, pleased. Allura blushed, still panicking over her revelation, her eyes looking up to fall on the mirror. She could see her shell shocked face looking a tad paler than usual, her breasts swaying forcefully from his thrusts. But most of all she could see Lotor, moving behind her, his handsome face carrying beads of sweat down the corners as he concentrated on her.

Without warning he looked up, his reflection meeting her eyes. He smirked, that familiar, rakish smile, and it held a world of knowledge to it. Allura feared he could read the truth on her face, but she couldn't turn away, staring at him in shock.

It was all the more jarring to feel her body reacting, feeling it tighten up and clench tight hold of his as she let her mouth fall open, a pleased cry escaping her before she remembered herself. Lotor soon followed, and she missed the feel of him shooting his seed in her, the Drule almost collapsing on top of her as he bent to kiss the back of her shoulder blades.

"I love you." Lotor said simply, and Allura could only nod, reeling back from her thoughts, repeating to herself over and over that she did not love him back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*passes out.* Is it too soon for her to think she might love him? Maybe I should rewrite the ending....*worry worry.* This damn chapter did not want to come at all. *kicks it*

----Michelle

Sora-chan thanks. Um, I'm a little confused. What didn't you think he'd do?

Seducing Reason, no not a traitor. My game was messed up. My sims couldn't leave the house, it would crash everytime I tried to send them to Hollywood or on vacation or shopping. So I got mad and uninstalled.


	28. Chapter 28

Leaning against the wall, Lotor absentmindedly adjusted his pants, fingers playing with the lace that surrounded his zipper. He cast a critical eye towards the material, making sure there was no outward sign of what he had been doing with his wife. Allura moved just out of his range, fussing about Doctor Gorma's desk. She had been spending the last few minutes cleaning up, outright paranoid he would be able to tell what they had just done.

Lotor didn't really care if the doctor knew he had just finished loving his wife on Gorma's desk, in fact one might say he looked forward to the reveal. Only the thought of Allura's displeasure held him back from smirking, Lotor content to let her take things slow, let her reveal the nature of their relationship to her loved ones. It didn't stop him from being amused by her antics, the girl practically shaking with nervousness.

He glanced at her, watching her long, elegant fingers righting picture frames, smoothing down papers, stacking folders on top of each other. She had no way of knowing what went where, and yet she was desperate to try and set things right. Any attempts made by Lotor to assist her had been brushed off, Allura insisting she could fix it better without his help.

Except for a few curt words, they weren't really talking, Allura seeming incapable of speech. She kept turning red whenever she noticed his eyes on her, her hands would turn clumsy and she would knock things over. Even to Lotor it seemed strange, the Drule wondering why she was so nervous. She hadn't reacted this way in the bedroom, she had been calm and at ease. It made him think the setting was what had her so distraught, Allura's need for maintaining a prim and proper balance at all times.

His lips curled into a half smile, Lotor eyeing her discreetly. If sex outside of the bedroom was what unnerved her so badly, why he'd simply have to break her of the hang up! He could think of several more rooms he'd like to introduce her too, sure in no time she'd get over her shyness.

He was in the middle of plotting his next seduction, when the door rattled. Allura made a small sound, hastily standing up a figurine on it's side. She was just coming round the front of the desk when Doctor Gorma stode in. He noticed her movement, his eyes landing on the desk, a slight lifting of his brow in question.

"There was an accident." Allura offered lamely, her face red with her blush. "I tried to fix it as best I could...."

"I see." He glanced at Lotor who merely gave an incline of his head, his expression betraying nothing of what had happened. "Well..." Gorma strode over to the desk, a bright green folder in hand. "I got the results of your testing here."

"Does everything check okay?" Allura asked, quickly moving out of his way."

"Let's find out together, shall we?" Gorma laid the folder down on the desk, papers being pulled from it. He spread them across the desk, studying charts and neat handwriting scrawled on the parchment. "Well, aside from a rather high potassium level, your blood work reads okay. You seem over the poisoning. If any traces still exist in your blood stream, it's likely too minute to be of any concern."

"That's wonderful Doctor!" Allura exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Indeed it is." Gorma said, eyes studying the paper before him. "I'd like to see you both injected with the inoculation as soon as possible. Just as a safety measure."

"Of course." Lotor agreed, eager to get Allura protected from the poison.

"My assistant is preparing the proper dosage now." Gorma paused when he noticed Lotor's frown. "Is there a problem your highness?"

"You're not preparing the inoculation yourself?"

"I assure you my assistant can be trusted." Doctor Gorma said, quick to rise to the defense of his employees. "She's been with me for many years. She would never do anything to harm a patient, nor risk her job."

"For her sake I hope so." Lotor couldn't keep the ominous note out of his voice, Allura turning to frown at him. "You'd be surprised at what greed can do to a person, or how threat against a loved one can motivate a person to do something they might otherwise never even think of doing."

"You are overly suspicious." The Doctor's words were said in an offhand manner, but Lotor responded, expression serious.

"It's kept me alive this long." Lotor sighed. "And though this may not be planet Doom, I am finding the Arusians quick to turn towards measures worthy of the Drule Empire. Poison, riots, rebellions....need I go on?"

"We still don't know for sure that the poison is from anyone who worked at the castle for any amount of time." Allura said, frowning.

"And as for the rebels, the people are frightened and with good reason given the long and violent history Arus has had with Doom occupation in the past." Gorma added.

"Is it any wonder they've taken to extreme measures to protest the changes about to be wrought on our planet?"

"Careful Doctor..." Lotor warned, fangs flashing in a humorless smile. "You come close to sounding as though you sympathize with the rebels."

"I don't approve of their methods, but I do feel for them." Doctor Gorma said, unperturbed by the threat in Lotor's voice. "Their champion has fallen, their princess taken, their planet overrun with soldiers. Tell me Lotor...how would you react if the positions were reversed and it was your home that was for all intents and purposes invaded?"

"I'd fight." Admitted the prince, a knock at the door drawing their attention towards it. "Of course..." Lotor said, as the door swung open, admitting a chubby, cherub nosed woman with bright red hair and nervous green eyes. "I don't see Doom ever falling from it's lofty perch of conqueror."

"Even the mighty fall eventually..." murmured Doctor Gorma, gesturing for the red head to approach him. She did so, casting a nervous glance at the prince, Lotor smirking at her. These humans and their outright fear of him and his men amused Lotor, the prince wondering when or if the servants of this castle would ever be able to fully relax around him.

"Ah Mercy." Doctor Gorma said, naming the woman. "The inoculations are prepared?"

"Yes, Doctor." Mercy said, her hands clutching hold of the vials to her chest. She approached the desk, giving a slight bow of her head in Allura's direction. The princess smiled at her, moving out of her way as the woman laid down the vials within reach of Gorma's hands. She reached into her pocket, proffering several clean needles to the doctor.

"Now.....who would like to go first?" Gorma asked, attaching one of the vials into place on the needle. Allura's eyes were wide, and she looked decidedly uncomfortable at the sight of the large needle.

"I will." Lotor said, pushing away from the bookcase to go sit down in a chair. He held out his arm, the assistant swabbing at the inside of it with a cleanser. Doctor Gorma approached, checking to make sure the dosage was strong enough for a male Drule. Lotor looked at Allura while the two fussed over his arm, smiling reassuringly at her. "It's just a quick prick..." He said, not even wincing when the needle stabbed into his arm, tapping a vein directly. "Over before you know it."

The vial was emptied of it's contents, Lotor applying pressure with the gauze when the needle was removed. He turned down the offer of a bandage, remaining seated. "Your turn." Gorma said to Allura, who sighed and took the seat next to Lotor. He reached out towards his wife, taking hold of her hand. She squeezed his in her nervousness, showing more strength in her small hand than Lotor thought possible.

The grip on his hand tightened, Allura seeming as though she was trying to break the bones in his hand. A small squeak escaped her when Gorma pricked her with the needle, the man working quickly but efficiently to empty the vial into her arm. The grip on Lotor's hand did not lessen until the needle was removed, Allura taking a bandage which she covered with the long sleeve of her dress.

Wordlessly, the assistant collected the needles and vials, intent on disposing of them. "A moment Mercy." Doctor Gorma said, pulling out another needle. "I still need to run some blood work on Allura...."

"On me?" The grip that had relaxed immediately tightened up at the mention of the doctor's intentions towards her. "But why? I'm not sick!"

"Ah yes...but..." The doctor glanced away, unable to look Allura in the eyes. His words were the reason behind his sudden embarrassment, making the princess blush and hastily let go of Lotor's hand. "You do want to start birth control, yes?"

She hesitated in answering, casting a side long glance at Lotor who nodded his head yes. He heard Allura sighed, her voice soft and unsure as she spoke. "Yes." Doctor Gorma picked up on her hesitation, frowning as he spoke.

"You sound unsure. Have you two fully talked about whether this is the right step for you?"

"A little bit." Allura said, looking down at her lap. "We decided that right now it's what's best for us..."

"Well....I'd normally advise towards being sure before you make any medical decision, but in this case it affects a potential third party. We don't want any accidents while you two talk things over..." continued Doctor Gorma, still not looking at Allura. "I can start you on a pill, and if you two should change your mind..." He was reaching for one of the remaining needles, fidgeting with it between his fingers. "You need only stop taking the prescription."

"Understood Doctor." Lotor said, eager to get this over with.

"I'll have to run some tests on your blood before I can prescribed a pill that will work." Continued Doctor Gorma, approaching Allura's side. She sighed, and rolled up her sleeve, looking anywhere but at the doctor. Lotor once again took hold of her hand, determined to lend her his strength whether she wanted it or not. The doctor quickly drew her blood, Allura muttering under her breath.

"I feel like a pin cushion."

"Last needle for the day. I promise." Doctor Gorma told her, withdrawing the needle, it's vial full of her blood. He paused to put a label on the vial, scrawling out Allura's name in his bold cursive. "Mercy, be a dear and run this over to the lab for me." He handed it to his assistant, the woman nodding before turning and leaving the room. The door had barely closed before Doctor Gormas was continuing. "Of course....before I can advise you to start taking birth control, I need to check to make sure you are not already pregnant." A look at Lotor, the blushing doctor boldly meeting his eyes. "Tell me, did you two practice any safe measures before deciding on this course of birth control?"

"No." Lotor admitted, not letting the doctor's look bother him. "We got carried away in the heat of the moment."

Gorma sighed, striding back towards his desk. "I would have expected at least one of you to be responsible!" A shake of his head, the doctor frowning. "I suppose it's too much to ask for you to abstain from sex until we get Allura safely on the pill. But in the meantime, there are other precautions you can take." The doctor pulled open his top drawer, a displeased hiss escaping him at the messy state it was in.

Lotor and Allura said nothing, watching as the doctor began pulling out things, slamming them irritably onto his desk. He didn't bother to question them about the state of his desk, a fact Lotor was sure Allura was grateful about! Instead he continued to search, muttering under his breath, "I know I have some around here..." A few more minutes of searching, and at last the doctor found what he was looking for, pulling out a small pack.

"Here....use these in the meantime." Gorma tossed the pack in Lotor's direction, the prince neatly catching them in his hands. He glanced at the pack, seeing the word condoms written in basic. "Just....be careful. Those are made for a human, not a Drule and you may find them easier to tear..." A sigh from Gorma. "They are only until we can order in some Drule strength condoms."

"Understood doctor." Lotor said, tucking the pack into the side pocket of his pants. He was amused by the doctor's warnings, marveling at how flimsy the human's condoms must be. "If that is all, Allura and I will be going now."

"That's all." Doctor Gorma said, already dismissing them by turning to study the mess they had made of his desk. Lotor stood, pulling Allura to her feet, the girl still blushing as he all but dragged her towards the door.

"Good day Doctor Gorma." Allura said, just before they stepped outside his office. The door swung close, but not before Lotor caught Gorma's words, the doctor muttering under his breath about how he had never expected to order condoms for a Drule.

"That took longer than I would have liked." Lotor said, Allura looking at him curiously. "Daylight is fast fading, and I've barely gotten any work done."

"Work?" She echoed, frowning.

"Yes....I still have much to do, and so little time to do it in." He sighed, a hand raised to ease back his hair from his face. He wondered if his father had tried calling the castle, wondered what they told him about Lotor being indisposed of. Surely Zarkon was eager for results, impatient for his army of Voltrons to be well on their way towards being created.

"I think you should rest some more." Allura said, her hand touching his arm as though she intended to drag him off towards the bedroom. "You've been sick, and even Doctor Gorma felt worried about you moving about too much so soon."

"I will be sure to do plenty of sitting." Lotor assured her.

"I really think you should come back to bed." Allura said, and now Lotor smirked at her, a slow, teasing smile that had her blushing at his next words.

"If I return to bed, it won't be to rest." He watched her duck her head so that her hair fell forward to cover her face, Allura embarrassed by his words. Lotor chuckled and reached forward to play with the curls that caressed her cheek. He lowered his voice, leaning into her so that his lips whispered into her ear. "It will be to make love to you, again and again and again." A deep throaty laugh from him, amused by how she gasped and jerked away.

"Perhaps separate bedrooms would be best." Allura murmured. "It may be the only way either one of us can get any sleep at night."

"I won't allow it." Laughed Lotor. "Not now that I finally have you in my bed. I mean to keep you there!" She gave him a look, annoyance in her eyes that only made him smirk harder.

"I think we need to work out some kind of sleeping arrangement." She said, and Lotor practically pouted at her.

"We can talk about it later." He said, reluctantly pulling away from her. "Right now I really must see to my work."

"Right later..." Allura sighed, turning to watch him leave. He almost wanted to step back to her, but Lotor restrained himself, forcing his feet to move forward. He began moving at a brisk pace, intent on returning to his office. It took him several minutes to reach it, and on the way he picked up several Drule scientists, each one fighting to get his attention.

Papers were shoved before him, Lotor barely having a chance to glance at the words before another stack replaced the one on top. The Drules were chattering a mile a minute at him, filling his head with a lot of useless information that left him more confused than before they had started speaking.

"Enough!" Lotor snapped, his voice a loud shout. Servants turned to look, and Lotor sighed, lowering his voice. "Enough. One at a time please." He opened the door to his office, seeing the pictures of Coran's family lining the walls, Lotor not yet having a chance to redecorate the office to his tastes. He walked towards the desk, seeing a stack of papers that seemed a mile high, Lotor sighing as he went to perch on the edge of the table top. He added the papers in his hand to the pile, turning his attention to the Drules before him.

Now that they had his undivided attention, they didn't seem to know what to say, fidgeting awkwardly as they exchanged silent looks. "Well?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, impatient for news. "What is the status on the lions? Has there been any progress made?"

"No sire." The one with black hair spoke up, multicolored beads in the strands that surrounded his face. "Our scientists have been unable to discover what their power source is. They run on no fuel that we can see."

"Nor are they solar powered." Added the bald headed Drule, adjusting his glasses nervously. "Their power drives remain at almost ninety percent charged, even after weeks of being inside our ships."

"Hmm...I remember something..." Lotor mused out loud, his brow furrowed as he thought back to his many encounters with the Voltron Force. "That time our robeast drained Arus of all it's waters...Blue Lion was unable to function...It couldn't even lift off. Could the elements perhaps be the key to it?"

"Elemental magic is more the witch Haggar's work." A haughty sniff from the third Drule. "We deal in scientific fact. Not magic mumbo jumbo."

"But the lions may indeed be magic." Lotor replied. "You may have to expend your horizons if you wish to unlock their secrets."

"But how do we test this?" The black haired Drule asked. "The red lion lives in a volcano. Surely it's element must be fire. Do you expect us to freeze the land around it to see if that denies the lion it's power source? And what of green lion. How do we stop the wind from blowing?!"

"Ah but that is why you are paid the big bucks gentleman." Lotor told them with a smirk. "To figure out the solutions to these problems, and get me my answers. You do know my father, Zarkon is anxiously awaiting our findings." The three scientists' blanched, showing their nervousness over the thought of the King and his displeasure over any further delays.

"Now then...I understand from these reports..." He patted the stack next to his hip, offering a quick glance at the writing on the top page. "That you have yet to allow anyone to actually fly the lions. Why is that?"

"Well..." An exchange of glances before the black haired Drule spoke. "We still have so many tests to run...we thought it best to keep our untested pilots from damaging the lions."

"AH. but aren't there tests you can conduct while the lions are in the air?" Lotor asked. "And my men do need to familiarize themselves with the lions controls."

"But..."

"I think tomorrow the lions should be taken out for a test drive." Continued Lotor, speaking over them. "The weather looks to be nice, and I'm sure it will do the people of Arus good to see their champions back in the sky where they belong." A smirk then. "Even if it is the people of Doom who are piloting them."

"All right sire." The three scientists echoed, shoulders sagging as they turn to leave. Lotor watched them go, then slid off his desk, picking up a document. He flipped through the pages of the report, but his mind was distracted, Lotor taking frequent pauses to look out the window. Drule soldiers paced the length of the garden, rifles on their shoulders, ready to shoot down any threat that would appear.

He hated to admit it, but Lotor was worried, wondering what move the rebels would next take. It troubled him greatly that even in the castle Allura wasn't safe, some assassin seeking to do her in via the food she ate. His hand curled into a fist, Lotor slamming it into the wall. He vowed to find out who was responsible, and make them pay. To be soft on the assassin would only send a message to others that it was okay to attempt such things. They would grow bolder without stern discipline to hold them back, something he could not allow.

He was about to sit down behind the desk, when a knock sounded on the door. Lotor looked up, growling out a command. "Enter!" The door was pushed inwards, revealing a serious looking Commander Merack.

"Ah Commander. Any news yet?" Lotor asked, though inwardly he knew it was too soon for that.

"None yet I'm afraid." Merack sighed, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to keep you updated on our progress." At Lotor's nod, the man was continuing. "We've removed all our soldiers from the kitchen. sent them to other posts in the castle. We've also commandeered the room on the opposite side of the kitchen, and are currently installing a two way mirror for our spies to use. Cameras have already been installed to monitor the staff in secret. It won't be long now before we catch the culprit."

"Good." Lotor said, giving a brisk nod of his head. "What about the meals? Allura cannot risk eating anything that comes from the kitchen. Not unless it is tested first."

"I've put in inquires towards a food tester." Explained Merack.

"I've got a better idea." Lotor said, Merack pausing for his suggestion. "Involve the kitchen staff themselves. Put them on a revolving schedule, a different person a meal. It'll put the fear into them, and perhaps if we're lucky, the assassin will balk at tasting his or her own cooking."

"All right sire. If you're sure about this." Merack said, nodding his head.

"I am." Lotor grinned, pleased with himself. "So tell me Commander. Has anyone been acting suspiciously since the soldiers were pulled back from kitchen duty? Or is it too soon to tell."

"Too soon I'm afraid. Although there is one or two suspects we are watching more closely." Explained Merack. "We've been fortunate that aside from this one isolated incident, there has been no further attacks. We can't count on it remaining that way for long."

"Yes....assassins and rebels....what a tiresome, troublesome lot they are." Lotor sighed. "Has there been any word from the rebels since they issued their decree declaring my wife a traitor?"

"None yet. They've been surprisingly quiet, and have made no move towards the castle. Although there is unrest in the towns nearby." Merack told him. "They are trying to incite the people to rise up against the Drule politicians you have installed in their towns. Many of our officials are uneasy and requesting extra protection. A few would leave the towns to come stay at the castle until the rebellion is quelled."

"I will not have my people cowering inside this castle when they are needed out on the field!" snapped Lotor. "The sooner the Arusians get used to Drule rulership, the better."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Agreed Merack. "Should I allocate a few more men to the towns?"

"Yes, please, but see that we are not spread too thinly elsewhere." Lotor told him. "No more than a handful of soldiers per village. And only to those who have requested for more aide."

"All right sire. I'll get right on that." Merack paused to offer a quick bow before turning on his heel, exiting the office. Lotor sighed, and returned to his chair, slumping downwards as he stared annoyed at the stacks of paperwork. Arus had always been a difficult planet to capture, and now it looked like it would prove even more difficult to tame.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Argh! Lame ending line but I could not for the life of me find a way to end this chapter. It just kept going and going and going. The easy way out would have been for it to be a dramatic, "We captured the person behind the poison!" cliff hanger. But I didn't want to do that. I'm kinda aiming to have the poison person revealed for next chapter though!

-----Michelle

Cheese, yeah. I won't then! XD Thanks for not spoiling for the others!!

Seducing Reason, *giggles* I can't tell you who the assasin is just yet. You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out if you're right. Thanks for the Sim advice btw!

Sora-chan, ah. Okay. Well....Lotor is impatient. He wants it all, but he was really, really hot for her body too! So he'll take what he can get! XD


	29. Chapter 29

The sound of a new day dawning was echoing in her ears, Allura slowly drifting awake to birds chirping. They sang their sweet songs, a bold robin perched on the open window sill, it's black eyes peering into the bedroom. At her movement, it took flight, startled to see her lift up a hand, brushing back the hair that had fallen over her eyes. Allura was left blinking against the rays of the sun that fell across her pillow, the princess turning onto her side, back to the window. She smiled at the sight that awaited her, seeing her husband still fast asleep, his white hair tousled and in disarray around his face.

She felt the urge to giggle coming upon her, Allura never thinking she'd live long enough to see Lotor with anything less than salon perfect hair. But the proof lay before her, his hair tangled and disheveled, no doubt made that way from Allura's fingers stroking through his mane again and again. She smiled, reaching out to ease back the hair that fell across his face, fingers careful to not touch his skin. She was in no rush to wake him, enjoying the fact that for once she was up before Lotor.

He had more than earned his sleep, Lotor doing his part to ensure Allura had been too exhausted to dream. Her husband was simply determined to tire her out with his amorous antics, and though they took breaks during the night, he was quick to wake her up whenever the urge took him. Now it seemed all that activity had caught up with him, Lotor softly snoring next to her.

She let out a sigh, studying him, noting how dark his eyelashes were against his blue skin. She had never really noticed before, always assuming they were white like his hair and eyebrows. Allura was learning a lot of new things about her husband, finding herself fascinated by each and every little thing she discovered. She'd blush if she thought about it too hard, Allura not wanting to think herself besotted with Lotor.

Allura found herself worrying that she was developing genuine feelings for him, the princess wondering how she could have fallen so easily. His words came back to her, their half discussions half arguments about love and sex, and how she seemed to be unable to separate the two. Had she set herself up for a fall in sleeping with him? Was her heart so quick to follow her body that the first---the only man she would bed, could claim her so entirely?

Allura shook her head, trying not to let her thoughts chase away her smile. She wasn't sure why she was opposed to the thought of falling in love with Lotor. He was her husband after all. There was little chance of changing that. Shouldn't she be glad of the chance for a marriage full of love, rather than the loveless, necessity she expected it to be? She understood that she had spent so much time fighting him, desperate to keep free of his grasp, not only for herself but for her people. But now she was caught, and it felt wrong to fight the chance to return his love. Even if it meant she would seem a traitor to her people.

Her people. She was always thinking of them, worrying not only about their safety and happiness, but what they thought of her. Did they not already feel some sense of betrayal by her marriage to Lotor? They were making judgments, deciding things without knowing the whole story. Perhaps they thought Allura had done this out of love, or desperation. Did these rebels really think so little of her that they would deem her traitor for doing the best she could do for her people at the time?

Loving Lotor would not change their opinion of her. They had their minds made up, it was time she learn to follow their example and do the same. Her hand let go of Lotor's hair, fingers dropping to graze his cheek. At that light touch, his eyes snapped open, his arm moving on instinct. Allura gasped, finding he had seized hold of her wrist, a tight grip that was just short of hurting her.

She watched him blink, Lotor slow to come awake and aware of his surroundings. His grip lessened, though he did not let go of her, keeping her hand pressed against his cheek. "Morning." Allura said softly, a nervous smile on her face. "Were you dreaming?"

"A little, yes." Lotor answered, and now he moved her hand towards his mouth, fingers loosening so that he could brush his lips against the inside of her wrist. Allura hoped he didn't notice the way her pulse sped up at that touch, knowing the man seemed far too aware of her reactions to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She hastily said, relieved that he allowed her to pull her hand away.

"It's all right Allura." Lotor told her, those cat's eyes of his surely noting the way the sun lit up the room. "I wouldn't want to oversleep. It's a busy day today after all."

"What is today?" She asked curiously, watching as he slowly sat up, bed sheets sliding down his body to pool low at his waist.

"Oh the usual when it comes to making up the work that I missed while I was indisposed of." Lotor said, shrugging off her question. "You know what they say. No rest for the wicked."

She couldn't deny he was just that, blushing furiously as she thought about the things he did to her body. Although Allura was aware if was not just carnal pleasure he referred to when painting himself out to be the villain. "I see."

"Disappointed love?" Lotor asked, looking at her. "I can always make time for you. I may have work to do, but this is still first and foremost our honeymoon! Just say the

word, and I'll clear my schedule."

She was tempted, Allura staring back at him, watching as he reached out to playfully tug on her hair. His long fingers were trying to ease back her hair, set in back in some semblance of order. For the first time she worried that she had as bad a case of bed head as he did, Allura's own hands flying up to try and pat her mane down.

"No, I am sure you have important things to do today." Allura answered at long last, watching as he fixed her with a serious expression.

"You're the most important of all." His voice was heated, Lotor leaning in for a good morning kiss. She let him, feeling his lips seek to deepen the kiss, his tongue licking across her lips in an attempt to coax them open. But Allura kept the kiss chaste, her hands going to his chest, enjoying the smooth feel of his skin as she pushed him away. Her shove was light at first, but grew more insistent until with a groan Lotor parted from her, eyes staring wistfully at her lips.

"You're sweet." She told him, and giggled at his surprised look.

"The Prince of Doom is many things." Lotor said, tone haughty. "Confidant, charismatic, sexy..."

"Don't forget modest." Allura supplied helpfully.

"But never sweet!" Lotor finished, and she wondered if he was truly annoyed by her giggles.

"First time for everything." She told him, and he gave a low growl, arms reaching for her. Arms she evaded, slipping out of reach and off the bed. A few days ago she would have been embarrassed to stand before him naked. Now she stood in all her glory, one hand on her hip as she wagged the other one teasingly at him. "Oh no! Be good Lotor!"

"I am always good." He purred, starting to crawl across the bed sheets towards her, never breaking eye contact. That look in his eyes made her knees weak, stomach doing back flips to see him staring at her so.

"I meant behave..." Allura said, nervously skipping backwards to remain out of his long reach. "Why do I get the feeling if I let you catch me, you'll have me again, work be damned?!"

"You have good instincts." Lotor said, looking very much like he wanted to lunge off the bed and towards her. He reminded her of a great big feline, all muscle and grace, coiled to pounce. Even his eyes were predatory, Lotor smirking as he watched her. "Let's see if they keep you from evading my grasp for much longer..."

"Lotor..." She started to say his name, completely exasperated when he moved. One minute he was perched on the bed, the next he was on the floor, lunging towards her. Allura let out a squeak, somehow managing to evade him, Lotor skidding to a halt a few steps past where she had been. It didn't deter him, the man was turning, grinning, eyes alight with amusement. He LIKED that she had avoided him, a fact that only made her more nervous.

Again she tried to say his name, Lotor all but bounding towards her. Allura was proud of herself, this time she held back the nervous squeals, ducking under his arms as he shot past her. She whirled, only to find herself backed up to the bed, Lotor to the front of her, his grin merciless. This time when he moved, she had nowhere to go, Allura's knees hitting the bed, causing her to topple backwards as a pouncing Lotor landed on her.

Together they fell, Allura landing on her back, Lotor somehow managing to keep from crushing her with his weight. His large hands cupped her cheeks, holding her face prisoner as he smiled down at her, a possessive look in his eyes. "I win." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mpgh!" A muffled protest from Allura, the princess squirming beneath her husband. He was happy to be in place on top of her, she could tell by his grin, and what's more she could tell by the presence down below, a half state of arousal for the prince.

He was determinedly kissing her, intent on claiming the kiss she had denied him earlier. His lips did a full out attack, coaxing and clinging to hers, insistent presses as he worked to pry her mouth open with his tongue, Allura settling down with a sigh. She not only let him kiss her, she participated fully, bringing her tongue to curl around his in a motion of rubbing and stroking.

They stayed kissing for quite some time, only the soft sounds of lips smacking, and murmured endearments breaking up the quiet of their room. But when Lotor attempted to kiss down lower on her body, Allura stopped him with a protest. "Lotor..." Her voice was breathless, lips pouty for part of her really did want to pick up where they had left off in the early hours of the morning. "We shouldn't..."

"Why not?" He wanted to know, his lips grazing the front of her throat.

"Why not? Oooh..." A fluttery sigh of breath from her, Allura trying to think. "Well, for one thing. We are going to run out of condoms at the rate you are going." That seemed to reach him, Lotor letting out a curse as he lifted his head to frown at her.

"Gods I can't wait until you are on birth control!" He complained, looking so depressed she smiled and touched his face. A tender grazing of her fingers on his cheek, Allura offering him comfort. Although part of her worried just how insatiable he'd be once she was cleared for taking the pill!

"Guess it's time for a cold shower." Lotor muttered, leaning in to steal one more kiss from her lips. He then climbed off her, Allura quick to sit up. She watched him walk over to the dresser, pulling out a change of clothing. A rakish smile on his face as he turned to glance at her. "Care to join me my love?"

"You'll only get me dirty." Her words made him laugh, Lotor not denying it. He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders, and unmindful of his nudity, strode out of the room, intent on taking that cold shower he had mentioned.

Allura herself got out of bed, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was as bad as she had thought, wild and puffed up, reminding her of a lion's mane. She would have been dismayed if not for the disheveled state Lotor's own hair had been in, the princess giving into giggles as she imagined it.

Padding on bare feet, she strode over to the dresser, removing clean underwear which she quickly put on. Now, somewhat dressed she went to stand in front of the closet, considering her choices of dresses. There was still so many gowns he had ordered for her, Allura wondering if she'd ever have need to wear the same one twice. She rummaged through the selection, eye critical as she tried to pick out something she hoped would be pleasing to his eye.

She settled on a blue sun dress the same color as her eyes, the shade making them sparkle with an extra burst of vitality. The skirt's hem fell down just past her knees, modest but showing off a bit of her legs. Spaghetti straps held it up in place over her bosom, leaving her arms bare. It was another perfect day on Arus, Allura confidant she would not be cold so long as the weather held up.

Allura found sandals to match the sun dress, strappy things that laced up high on her legs. She even considered wearing the necklace that had belong to Lotor's mother, but at the last minute changed her mind, thinking it far too extravagant to adorn a simple sun dress.

Allura was just sitting down to brush out her hair, when Lotor sauntered back into the room, surely setting a record for quickest shower ever by the looks of it. He was dressed in form fitting slacks of pure black, with a matching jacket over white shirt. Gold piping decorating the jacket, sending lines down along the button holes. His hair was slicked back, ready to drip dry all over the place, Lotor not quite pouting over her putting an end to his early morning fun.

"You look stunning as always." Lotor told her, eyes showing his approval. Allura merely smiled, carefully counting out the strokes of her hair. No less than a hundred would do, it was the key to the secret of it's softness.

Lotor didn't approach the bed, instead watching her from the doorway, a soft half smile on his face. She smiled back at him, eyes quizzical, Allura wondering out loud what he found so fascinating.

"You." He told her, making her blush. "I'm serious." Lotor insisted with a laugh. "You've cast a spell on me Allura. One that makes me charmed by even the most simplest things you do."

"You exaggerate." Allura told him, brush stroke numbers counting out in her head. "You cannot possibly find my brushing my hair interesting!"

"I do." Lotor told her. "You do everything with such elegance. Such grace, such poise. You make the mundane fascinating."

"Go tend to your work!" Allura giggled, nervous and flattered by his words.

"Not yet, I have a surprise for you. It waits on the brushing of your hair." He said, and Allura hastened her hand's speed, curiosity making her brush quicker to finish and find out what his surprise was.

Lotor took her by the hand, and led her out the bedroom. He didn't pause by the dining table set up in the foyer, instead leading her out into the hall. "Lotor? Where are we going?" She questioned, and he merely shook his head no. "I'm surprised you didn't bother blindfolding me, if it's such a big surprise." She muttered.

Lotor laughed. "Maybe next time." He continued to lead her down the hall, his apparent knowledge of castle landmarks growing day by day. In fact he moved as though he had lived here all his life, heading towards the staircase. Allura was surprised to see him urging her upwards, the girl thinking there wasn't anything of importance on the higher floors.

"Lotor...there's nothing up there but storage and the defense mechanisms." She pointed out.

"Well, there is that." He agreed. "But there's also the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes." Lotor said, leading her up to the last level of the castle. She was frowning, not understanding what reason he could have for bringing her there. Lotor opened the door, and they stepped out onto the cement paved roof top, a slight breeze rustling Allura's skirt. She used her free hand to hold it down, not wanting to flash her legs as she looked around.

"Oh...Lotor..." Her voice was pleased, Allura having spotted the table set for two out on the middle of the roof top. It was a small table, just perfect for an intimate setting, seats situated side by side. Covered plates were laid out across the table cloth, Allura sparing an idle thought towards wondering what was for breakfast. "It's very nice." She said, the two walking towards the table.

Lotor hurried to pull out her chair, Allura sitting down, neatly folding her dress around her legs. "I thought a change of pace might be nice." He explained, sitting down besides her. He reached for the plates, pulling off the covers to reveal a simple breakfasts of fruits and salads for her, and a more heartier meal of eggs and meat for him. "Plus it'll give us a chance to see the demonstration from up close."

"Demonstration?" She looked at him curiously, a strawberry held between her fingertips.

"Yes, it should be starting soon enough." Lotor told her, fork already digging into his meal. He lifted up a piece of meat, holding it hovering before his lips. "My men will be taking the lions out this morning for a test drive."

She was stunned by the news, staring at him in dismay. "I...I see..." If he noticed her less than thrilled reaction, Lotor chose not to comment on it.

"It'll be good for the people, don't you think?" Lotor asked her. "To see the lions back in the sky?"

"I guess so." Allura murmured, nibbling on a forkful of salad. The thought of anyone but Keith and the other members of the Voltron Force flying the lions depressed her, Allura quickly losing her appetite. But she made a show of eating, not wanting to worry Lotor.

"Maybe once they are reassured that their champion still patrols the sky, the people will settle down." Lotor's way of making conversation was only leaving her to push around her meal on her plate, Allura holding back a sigh. "I dare say maybe even the rebels will back down from challenging us."

"Perhaps." She was keeping an eye on the sky, anxious for a glimpse of the lions which she had not seen in weeks. Not since that day Voltron has crashed Lotor's ship into the forest. It was strange, but even during her wedding, when Keith and the others had attacked Doom, Lotor had made sure to keep her away from the lions. It would be like seeing an old friend, and regardless of the circumstance that brought them together, she would look forward to seeing blue lion once more.

"The lions really are a marvel aren't they?" Lotor commented, Allura only half paying attention. "Their a mystery of both science and magic...Your father truly was a genius in designing them."

"Yes, he was." Allura agreed.

"Truly the universe has never seen anything like it." Continued Lotor. "What sort of energy must be needed to power Voltron and the lions!"

"Why the energy of..." She caught herself just in time, biting her lip to prevent from spilling any secrets. Lotor leaned forward, his food forgotten as he stared at her with intent interest. "It's nothing." Allura looked away. "Forget I said anything."

Lotor sighed, disappointed, leaving Allura to wonder why he was so interested in Voltron's energy source. But before she could ask him, she heard a familiar sound, the roar of the lions as they soared through the sky. She felt sure her eyes must have lit up in excitement, Allura leaping to her feet, her chair toppling over in her haste.

"Allura!" Lotor called out, but she was ignoring him, running to the edge of the roof. She stopped at the guard rail, hands gripping it tightly as she leaned forward, trying to see. From around the bend of one of the highest turrets of the castle, they came, the five lions flying in a formation with black lion in the lead. She couldn't help herself, she laughed, feeling her hair whip about wildly as they zoomed past.

The only thing better than seeing her father's lions in the sky would be to be piloting one, Allura's eyes fixating on blue lion. She worried for her lion's well being, hoping whoever was in the cockpit was treating her ship well.

She turned her head, following their path with her eyes, thinking to herself what a thing of beauty the five lions were. She felt sure that the others in the castle were pausing in whatever they were doing to watch them speed about, taking the same comfort she did in seeing the lions flying free once more.

So enamored with watching the lion's flight, she didn't even notice Lotor come up behind her, the prince wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped, startled at

first, but soon relaxed against him, Lotor clasping his hands on her belly. His laughter was in her ears, his voice whispering silkily "You look as though you are ready to leap from the roof and join them in flight."

"Maybe I am." Allura admitted, a carefree laugh escaping her. "It's good you come to keep me grounded."

"I won't let you fall." He said, arms tightening around her. They stood like that, craning their heads back as the lions flew over head, for a moment blocking out the sun. "They are doing well for the first time out, don't you think?"

"Yes...I suppose..." Allura admitted grudgingly.

"Of course it's just a flight test. I'm sure we can rustle up something for them to practice fighting with later." Lotor told her. "For now it's good that the pilots get a hang of the basic controls."

"Lotor...you've already selected new pilots for the lions?" Allura asked, feeling sad.

"No not yet. They are quite a few men eager to learn...I figure why not give them all a chance to fly." Lotor replied. She tilted her head backwards to glance at his face, seeing a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I might even try my hand at piloting one of the lions."

"You?" Her eyes were wide, Allura shocked at the very idea.

"Yes, me!" He laughed, smiling down at her. "Is that really so strange?"

"I guess not...."

"You could teach me." Lotor told her. "Show me the ropes of piloting a lion first hand. You've flown black lion before have you not?"

"A couple of times." Admitted Allura.

"So? How about it?" Lotor asked.

"All right..." Allura said, eager for the chance to be inside a lion once more. "I think I will!"

"Excellent!" laughed Lotor, as he turned them around to watch the lions flying over the woods. They stood embracing for several more minutes, just enjoying watching

the lions do maneuvers. It was odd to see, the lions flying patterns and formations more common to Doom Star Cutters than anything Keith had ever had them perform.

"Never thought there'd come a day where I'd be glad to see those lions up in the sky." Murmured Lotor, Allura remembering how many victories she and the Voltron Force had cost him.

They were still focused on the lions when the door to the roof suddenly banged open, Commander Merack rushing out onto the cement. "Prince Lotor! Princess Allura!" He did a hasty salute, chest heaving slightly from the exertion.

"Commander..." Lotor gave him a considering look. "Don't tell me you ran up all those flights of stairs?"

"I have important news for you sire!" Merack said, his panting answering Lotor's question.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Lotor, even as more Drules stepped out onto the roof top. They were crowded around someone, a female's voice could be heard, letting profane curses fly as she struggled with all her might. Merack opened his mouth to speak, but Lotor was holding up his hand, taking a step towards the crowd of Drules. Allura followed in his shadow, giving Merack a questioning look.

"Let me go!" screamed the female. "I have done nothing!"

She was brought forward, hissing and growling all the way, and one of the guards shoved her from behind. She landed hard on her knees before the royal couple, and Allura could see her hands were bound with cuffs behind her back. She was dressed in the uniform of the female servants of the castle, and had thick, curly hair that was as dark as a raven's wings. Her emerald eyes blazed with passion, but she was unfamiliar to Allura.

The princess was even more taken aback by the look of pure hatred the woman gave her, the woman trying to leap to her feet and lunge at Allura. Soldier hands landed on her shoulders, forcing her back to her knees, this time keeping them there to hold her down. The woman settled for spitting in Allura's direction, Lotor barking out a name.

"Tamara!" He turned to glance at Merack. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Tamara here?"

"Sire....I've been trying to tell you." Merack began, voice hesitating to relay the news. "We caught the assassin..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assassin revealed! Next chapter........the motive! XD

To Be Continued!

----Michelle

Seducing Reason, you could always read the Incident Reports while you wait. That one is an exclusive to my site. :) I won't be putting it up on fanfic net. And the various one shots. I'm glad you saved yourself some of the surprise for this story!

4Starfox, ah it's okay and thanks! :D Congrats on learning a new craft and getting more of your story done!


	30. Chapter 30

The over head roar of the lion's engines seemed to drown out all sound, Lotor raising an eyebrow in surprise at his commander's words. Merack was nodding his head, expression grim as he repeated himself.

"We have caught you your assassin."

"Her?" Allura's voice, shock at the heart of her tone. She was drawing nearer to Lotor's back, her hand placed on his arm. Lotor wasn't sure if Allura was seeking comfort or attempting to restrain him in case he lost his temper.

Conscious of Allura's presence against his back, he stared down at the woman who was on her knees before him. She glared, her emerald eyes defiant, her lips curling back in a sneer. Never had Lotor seen such a look on her face, the prince intimately familiar with this woman and her moods. It was odd seeing her so covered up, the woman wearing the high collar, low skirt uniform of a maid. He was used to seeing her in the briefest of silks, slips of colorful material on her hips, or even better nothing at all. Looking at her like this, it was almost like seeing a stranger.

A stranger who bore an undeniable amount of hatred, Tamara's staring daggers at Allura. The woman was struggling, black curls bobbing around her head, falling messily around her face as she fought against the hands holding her down.

Lotor was conscious of everyone looking at him, seeming to wait on his reaction. He held back a sigh, hands on his hips as he considered his words. "Tamara, what have you done?"

She wouldn't look at him, all her focus was on Allura, hateful glares surely the likes of which his princess had never before received. A low growl escaped the woman, Tamara muttering something in her native language, Lotor not recognizing the words. It hardly mattered, her tone was enough to convey her intent, her animosity plain for all to see and hear.

"Tamara!" A short bark of anger from Lotor, the prince trying to draw her attention away from Allura. A quick look at him, her eyes softening slightly. They hardened almost instantly as she returned her attention to Allura. Tamara was so caught up in her hatred, she seemed oblivious to anything else, and that was dangerous, the woman seeming to damn herself with looks alone.

"Tamara, look at me." Commanded Lotor, voice seeking to work it's way past her anger in an attempt to appeal towards her rational side. "Is it true? Are you the one who tried to poison our food?"

A shifty look from the former harem slave, the girl refusing to meet his eyes. It was as though she knew she could not lie to him, not so long as he maintained eye contact with her. Annoyed, Lotor looked away from her, his attention back on his commander. "What proof do you bring me of this woman's guilt?" He knew Merack would not just pull someone off of kitchen duty without just cause to accuse them.

"We found her trying to mix an unknown substance into this morning's dessert." Merack explained, hand reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a small jar, the glass bottom curved and containing a bright green liquid. Lotor took the jar from Merack's hand, carefully opening the lid. He held it under his nose, an awful, pungent smell assaulting his nostrils. "Kichtrina root extract." Merack said in response to the face Lotor made. "Of course, we are not one hundred percent positive but the smell alone hints at it being the poisonous extract."

"Kichtrina root extract." Lotor frowned, thinking of the withered roots that were among one of the only things that grew in the soil of planet Doom. It's extract was rife with ill effects, even the Drules with their superb immune systems had a difficult time when exposed to the poison of the root. Humans were even worse off, the poison having instant and deadly effects on their body.

"Of course we intend to run tests on the liquid, just to ensure it really is the poison. However at this point, it's more a formality than anything else." Merack explained. "It's plain to see she is guilty."

"Guilty..." murmured Allura, still holding onto Lotor's arm. "Are you sure there is no mistake? I mean...couldn't she have been given that jar from someone else, tricked into adding it to the food?"

"She's not even on kitchen duty." Merack said, sharing a look with Lotor that said he thought the princess was naive. "She had no reason to be in that part of the castle."

"But..." A protest from Allura, but Tamara was suddenly speaking, her accented voice hissing over the princess.

"Spare me your false pity!" She snapped, jerking hard against the hands on her shoulders. "I want nothing from you, least of all your mercy!"

"You have it just the same." Allura replied, tone soft and compassionate.

"So now you speak?" demanded Lotor, looking at Tamara. She glanced at him, Lotor making his face a mask to hide his emotions as he looked back at the woman. "Tamara, do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

"I am innocent of this crime." She announced, words sounded so confidant, so sure of herself. "I was merely adding some liquid extract to flavor the dessert. The cook asked me to help him prepare a Drule delicacy."

"Really now?" Lotor held up the jar, the sunlight glinting off it. "And what sort of delicacy requires Kichtrina root extract?"

"It's...you're mistaken." Tamara said, a bold faced lie escaping her lips. "It's merely a bit of mint liquid."

"Well, then, you certainly won't mind demonstrating the harmlessness of this mint juice." Lotor said, reaching to catch her chin with his left hand. He jerked her face up cruelly, bringing the jar towards her lips. A gasp behind him, Allura's hand tightening on his arm.

"Lotor no...!"

"It's merely a mint." Lotor said, not turning to look at his wife. "Tamara herself said so. There should be no cause for worry if she speaks the truth."

"But..."

He ignored her attempting to pull him back, Lotor pressing the jar against Tamara's sealed lips. A fine tremor wracked her body, and she fought against the grip on her chin, trying to turn her head away. Her eyes which had been so confidant now looked fearful, and the woman began struggling in earnest against the hands holding her

down.

"Lotor stop!" Allura all but shrieked at him, his hand faltering, a splash of the green liquid dribbling down the woman's chin. It fell, a fat drop of it landed on her uniform, bright green and harmless looking. At the distress in Allura's voice, Lotor pulled the jar away, Tamara panicking as she shook her face, trying to dislodge the poison from her chin.

"Stop this." Allura said plaintively, staring into his eyes. "There is no reason to torture this woman needlessly."

"Torture? I have not lifted a hand against her." Lotor retorted. "I merely want her to taste this concoction to back up her claims of innocence."

"It's cruel." Whispered Allura, her eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears.

"Perhaps the princess should be excused from these proceedings." Suggested Merack, the commander earning a sharp glare from Allura.

"No!" Allura shook her head. "I won't leave just so you can...can do whatever you like!"

"Very well Allura. Stay...stay and witness what happens to assassins against the royal family." Lotor told her, in no mood to argue with her.

"You can't just...execute a person without proof." Allura said stubbornly. "This is not Doom! We do things differently here!"

"And I can't allow a threat against you to go unchallenged!" Lotor retorted.

"Please...throw her in the dungeon, lock her up for the rest of her life if you must, but don't kill her!" Begged Allura. He said nothing, thinking her too kind towards the one who had tried to kill her, the one who had almost succeeded in killing him. "Please!" Allura said, voice urgent in response to his silence.

He heaved a weary sigh, aware of his men silent and watching his interaction with the princess. "All right fine. I'll make a deal with you. She can stay in the dungeons....for now. I will have a full investigation conducted towards her motives, and whether or not that really is the poison we think it is."

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Allura, sounding very relieved.

"Although I do think you should be saving your compassion for someone who wants it." Lotor added, eyeing Tamara who continued to glare at Allura. "Take her away." Lotor followed up his words with an order, watching as his men hauled the struggling woman to her feet.

"Lotor, I am innocent!" Tamara shouted, turning to look over her shoulder at him. The soldiers all but lifted her off the ground, dragging her away from the royal couple. "How can you do this to me?!"

"Be quiet woman!" snapped the Commander. "You should be thankful you are going to the dungeons and not to the executioner's block!"

"Lotor please!" Tamara cried, ignoring Merack's words. She was dragged through the doorway, the metal slamming shut behind her escort. It drowned out the rest of her screams, Lotor turning to look at Allura.

"Who is that woman?" She asked him, eyes curious. "And why does she hate me so?"

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Lotor said, aware of Merack standing near the doorway, eager to speak with him. "As for who she is, her name is Tamara. I..I never bothered to learn her last name. You see Allura, she was once part of my harem."

"Your harem! The one I asked you to disband?"

"Yes. Tamara is one of the slaves I found a position for at the castle. Obviously that was a mistake to do." Lotor said, a humorless snort of laughter escaping him.

"Can you tell me about her?" Allura asked. "I'd like to know her...It might help to better understand why she might do such a thing."

"If you're looking for details that extend beyond her bedroom skills, and such inconsequential things as her favorite color and perfume, than I'm afraid you are out of luck." Lotor's tone was blunt. "I didn't bother to learn much about my harem slaves. They existed for my pleasure and there was no need to get caught up in the details of their lives."

She did a slow blink of her eyes, unnerved by his words, surely taken back by the cold, calculating way he had dealt with his harem girls. "Then you never wondered, not even once, about her?" Lotor just shrugged his shoulders, Allura continuing. "Why did you even bother to find out things such as her favorite color then?"

"Merely to reward her with trinkets, little thank you tokens for when she pleased me." Lotor answered.

"I see." She pursed her lips together in a thin line of disapproval, her head shaking no. "Lotor...did you give her gifts often? Enough to mislead her into thinking you cared for her?"

"If that is what she thinks, than she is gravely mistaken." Lotor replied, amused at the thought of caring for Tamara beyond her skills and insatiable appetite for pleasure.

"Lotor!" Allura sounded exasperated and he really didn't understand why.

"Allura, finish your meal. I need to go check on some things." Lotor said, pausing to graze his lips against her cheek in a quick kiss.

"Okay..." She didn't make a move towards the table, just standing there watching him as he strode away. Merack already had the door open at Lotor's approach, the Drule quick to follow Lotor down the stairs.

"Your highness.....do you really intend to allow this transgression to go unpunished?" Merack asked, the heels of his boots clicking loud on the stone steps.

"....I am merely exercising caution before doling out a suitable punishment." Lotor replied.

"You are hesitating to kill her. Why?" Merack questioned. "Because the princess asked you too?" Lotor didn't reply, turning the corner and taking the stairs down to the next level of the castle. "Permission to speak freely sire?"

"Granted." Lotor said, his curt tone warning Merack that he should choose his words carefully.

"Prince Lotor....the princess....she is making you...soft." Merack complained, Lotor letting out a sharp hiss as he turned to level a glare at his commander. "It's the truth! Tossing assassins into the dungeon rather than killing them! That is not the Prince Lotor I know."

"Careful Commander....you are treading dangerous waters." Lotor snapped.

"I merely speak out of concern for you and your wife." Merack told him. "It is my duty to see to your safety, and frankly, allowing the woman to live sends a message to

other would be assassins that they can try such things with impunity."

"Some would say spending their lives rotting in the palace dungeons would be enough to dissuade them." Lotor retorted, resuming his walk down the stair case.

"A mere slap on the wrist, considering the crime." Merack replied. "Lotor please. Reconsider. The princess need not know you killed her. Perhaps an accident can be arranged, one that would clear you of all incrimination. The woman herself may even choose to kill herself...."

"Would that we would be so fortunate." Muttered Lotor as Merack trailed off. "No. Allura is not like other princesses. She takes a more hands on approach. She would follow up on Tamara's well being, and if the woman were to suffer unduly, she would be suspicious."

"I see." Merack sighed. "What will you do now?"

"Now? Why I am going to pay Tamara a visit." Lotor smirked. "I think she needs to see an old friend. She might speak more freely in my presence than to the guards, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, sire." Merack agreed, following him down the last flight of stairs to the castle's dungeons. It was different from Castle Doom, cleaner. It was all sparkling white walls, and light gray floors that cast reflections wherever one stepped. The air was climate controlled, a nice soothing temperature of seventy degrees. The cells themselves had metal bars, comfortable looking pallets that hung on chains from the wall, with clean bed sheets.

It was nothing like the dungeons Lotor was familiar with, Castle Doom bearing one of archaic design. There wasn't even beds, the prisoners were more apt to sit with their hands chained over their heads. Rats and vermin crawled the dungeons, dirt floor covered in human filth and stank puddles. The prisoners of Doom were crowded into cells, and lucky if the guards remembered to feed them.

The cries of the captured, their screams of pain and moan of agonies were a constant sound track to the miserable atmosphere of Doom's dungeon. Here in the Castle of Lions, it was quiet, peaceful, what few prisoners sleeping or otherwise busy. As far as prisons go, it would not be a hardship to stay in this castle's dungeon.

The quiet was broken up with an outraged shriek, Tamara screaming for attention. "Let me out! I demand to be set free!" Lotor exchanged looks with Merack, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

With a tsk, Lotor strode towards the screams, finding himself before Tamara's cell. Her eyes lit up with relief, the woman hurrying towards the bars. She curled her fingers around them, practically smiling as she looked at Lotor.

"Your highness! Oh!! I knew you'd realize your mistake and come to get me!" She exclaimed. "This has all been some terrible, awful mistake!"

"Yes...it has." Agreed Lotor, gesturing for Merack to open the cell. The commander did so, taking care to keep Tamara from rushing out, the woman's eyes confused. Lotor placed a hand on Merack's shoulder, shaking his head. "It's all right Merack. I'd like to speak with Tamara alone."

"If you're sure sire." Merack frowned, displeased at the thought. Lotor was amused, wondering what the commander thought this woman capable of doing to a full grown Drule. She was after all, only human!

Merack stepped out of the way, and Tamara flung herself forward at Lotor, her arms wrapping around him as she embraced him. She held back a sniffle, looking near tears and Lotor murmured soothingly into her ear. His hands reached for her hair, petting her black curls, even as he backed her up into the cell. She barely seemed to notice, not letting go of him as Merack closed the door behind them.

Lotor maneuvered them towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, allowing Tamara to place herself on his lap. She seemed to shake with the effort not to cry, Lotor continuing to pet her in false comfort. "There there....it's all right..."

"It's been awful!" Tamara sniffled, her face buried against his chest. "I've been suffering every since you got married....no before that!"

"Before?" Lotor asked, Tamara hurrying to continue.

"You didn't come to see me even one time since that....that PRINCESS of yours came to Doom." The word princess was hissed out like a curse, Tamara trembling with rage. "Oh I don't blame you my darling. I know it's not your fault. She made you stay away. I'm sure she couldn't handle the competition for your heart."

"My heart?" He tried to keep the amusement out of his tone, looking down at Tamara. Green eyes glanced at him, wet but brave, confidant of what she was saying.

"Yes, I know you could never love anyone like that." Tamara said. "I mean what could she possibly offer you that I can't? And we've shared so many things....so many good times..."

"Yes, we have." Agreed Lotor.

"I still wear the necklace you gave me." She confided, pulling down her collar to reveal the silver chain with a tiny emerald that matched her eyes. "I've never forgotten the words you said to me when you gave it to me." She was smiling, eyes shining as she recalled the memory of that time. To Lotor it was all a blank, just one more time he had rewarded a harem girl for pleasing him most spectacularly.

"I'm pleased." He said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm for her. "Tamara....about the poison...are you sure you didn't have anything to do with it?"

She was silent, hesitating, but he saw guilt in her eyes. "Now Prince Lotor, you know I've always been a jealous woman. Remember that blond harem girl who I cut off all her hair?" A nervous giggle from her. "And that was only before I tried to stab her with the scissors!"

He frowned, Lotor vaguely recalling such incidents happening in his harem. Sometimes a slave would get too attached to him, and fights would break out among the women. He had never really paid any mind to such behavior, amused at best at their actions. Now it seemed such jealousy was coming back to haunt him, Lotor wondering if any other former harem girls were plotting his or Allura's demise.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Lotor said out loud, and she looked away.

"You must understand your highness." Tamara began, touching her fingers together in a nervous gesture. "I was hurt...confused at being tossed aside. Of course I never blamed you." She added this hastily. "I knew you would never turn me away. I realized she made you give away your harem, forced you to do this terrible thing." A small smile then, Tamara continuing. "Of course you found a way to defy her...to keep me close by you."

"Yes." One word, a lie that encouraged her to continue.

"It pained me to see you with her." She confided. "I never felt such hurt before. I knew I had to do something to fix it....to free you..."

"So you sought to eliminate your rival?" Lotor asked, seeing her hesitate.

"I...maybe." She was being smart, refusing to outright admit what she had done. Never mind the fact that she had just revealed a motive for such an action.

"Tamara, did you or did you not try to poison Allura?" Lotor demanded, and she shook her head. "You know I had ingested some of the poison as well?" A gasp them, the woman truly shocked by the news. "I was gravely ill, I nearly died."

"But it wouldn't have killed you!" She blurted out, as though she couldn't stop herself. "I made sure of that!" Another gasp, Tamara slapping her hands over her mouth, eyes look guilty.

"Really now?!" Lotor said, hands tightening cruelly in her hair. "You made sure of it?! And how would you have done that Tamara?! Unless you yourself was responsible for the poison!"

"No....I....I..."

"You what?!" Lotor demanded, yanking her off his lap. "What lie will you try to tell me to justify what you did?! You tried to kill my wife! You almost killed me! These are serious crimes! Do you think I can just sit back and forgive you?"

"Please Prince Lotor!" She begged, on her knees and grabbing at his leg. Her eyes were pleading, Lotor ignoring her as he stood. "I did it out of love for you. She doesn't care for you, she doesn't even like you. Anyone can see that!" It was the wrong thing to say, her words only serving to agitate Lotor further. "No one can love you the way I do!"

"You may think you love me, but know this. I've never cared for you beyond what pleasure I could take from your body." He was purposefully being cruel, tone ice cold. She was hanging onto his leg, nails digging into his pants, being dragged as he walked over to the bars. "Merack, did you hear?"

The commander appeared, having waited just out of sight. "Yes, Prince Lotor. I bore witness to her words."

"Lotor!" She was giving into her tears, half hysterical as she babbled. "I only want to free you from her! She was the one who was supposed to eat the poison not you! NOT YOU!!"

Lotor didn't even bother to reply to her, waiting impatiently for Merack to open the cell. Lotor stepped out, his free leg shoving at the woman's body, trying to kick her off him. She was tenacious, hanging on screaming, demanding he understand and forgive her.

"It's over Tamara. You have lost." Lotor said, and with Merack's help, managed to pry her hands off his leg. She was thrown back into the cell, the woman hitting the floor hard. She stayed down for a moment, hair covering her face as she sobbed. And then she was standing, bounding towards the bars, grabbing onto them so tight the color bled out of her knuckles.

"Lotor please!" She tried to rattle the bars, eyes desperate. Lotor turned his back on her, hearing her cry out. "I did it for us! All for us!"

"Don't you get it? There is no us?!" Lotor hissed at Tamara. "Come Merack. Leave her to the guards. They'll get out a full confession out of her." Lotor walked away, even as Tamara strained to reach him, her arm slipping between the bars of her cell. She just missed snagging his hair, Lotor no longer concerned with the woman.

"What do you intend to do with her?" Merack asked.

"For now we'll leave her in the dungeon." Lotor said, thinking of ways to appease Allura. "I'm more concerned with rounding up the rest of my former harem slaves. At least the ones that work in the castle. They too may harbor resentment at their way of life being changed."

"I'll get on it right away sire." Merack said.

Lotor sighed. "Women are such....odd creatures, are they not Commander?"

"Sire?"

"It's nothing." Lotor said in reply to his confusion, already heading up the stairs, quick to leave behind the dungeon and Tamara's screams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

---Michelle

Seducing Reason, I know...they changed everything! :o Even the login area! I'm getting used to it, but it was a bit jarring. More stuff with the lions..in upcoming chapter! :D Ah, as for the Harem Slave I am up to chapter twenty seven of the fic. I'm thinking I won't update my site though, to keep you from being tempted and taking sneak peeks. Oh and Avok ended up being someone who Allura cared for. It had more emotional impact that way. And hey! Calling someone a brat is not the way to get them to write more! XD

Papa Palpatine, thanks! :D I need to sit down with this story and reread everything in preperation for writing the next chapters. I like to reread my own work to refresh my memory when I haven't worked on a story in a long time. But lately I've been consumed with the harem slave story so this one is getting neglected. :( That should change soon though!

4Starfox, aha! I surprised you with the murderous harem girl! :) I'm glad you're still reading, and having good luck with your own story!

Sorathestar, it's okay. And you're right! Jealousy is a great motivator, and Tamara has it in spades!


	31. Chapter 31

She sat back in her chair, head tilted at an angle as she stared up at the sky. Allura held one hand just over her eyes, casting a shadow on her face to block out the harsh rays of the sun. She was watching the lions, seeing them perform loops in the sky, maneuvers becoming more daring as the pilots got a handle on the controls. Right now only four lions were in the air, black lion having been called back, leaving Allura to wonder at the reason why.

But even without black lion in the air, the lions were magnificent, filling her with such calm. She needed that peace, her mind was in turmoil, Allura worrying over the revelations of this morning. If she concentrated, she could still see the face of that woman, Tamara, her eyes filled with such sheer hatred. Allura had never seen such a look on anyone's face directed towards her, not even King Zarkon had looked at her with such undisguised animosity.

Even more unsettling was the fact that Allura felt she hadn't done anything to the woman, in fact she had HELPED her. Wasn't it every slave's greatest desire to be set free? Allura had seen to that and more, ensuring the former harem girls would have a way to earn their keep, giving them jobs and education at the castle. She had never expected any of them to feel resentment over it, leaving Allura confused. Was Tamara just a special case, or did all the women feel this way?

It made her wonder if more of the harem had been as misguided as Tamara, thinking themselves special to Lotor. She thought it cruel for him to mislead them in matters of the heart, Allura wondering how she would feel in their place. She knew it would hurt, but could it drive her to commit a crime, and one as deadly as what Tamara was accused of doing?

"I'm not like that..." Allura decided out loud. "I would never let myself be ruled by jealousy and heart break..."

Still she kept thinking of Tamara, wondering what the woman's ultimate fate would be. She knew it looked bad, Tamara pretty much caught red handed with the poison in her hand. If the liquid in the jar tested positive, would anything stop Lotor from killing her? Was Allura herself so kind hearted as to overlook an attempt on her life? Uncomfortable questions with no easy answers, Allura sighing and lowering her hand.

The remains of this morning's breakfast were still laid out before her, untouched for the most part. Lotor had left before finishing his meal, and after the excitement surrounding Tamara's arrival, Allura had found she had little appetite. She covered the plates, pushing the unappetizing meals away from her.

Allura didn't know what to do with herself, finding since she had gotten married her days had little to occupy her mind when she wasn't with Lotor. It left her bored, longing for something to do, wondering if Lotor would allow her free reign on some of the affairs of the state. She knew such matters surely kept him more busy than he let on, Lotor might even be glad for her assistance.

She was easing back her chair, intent on seeking out Lotor, when who should arrive but the prince himself. He stepped onto the roof, no sign of an escort with him this time, even Commander Merack had abandoned him for other duties.

"Lotor." Allura raised a hand in greeting, a smile on her face. Lotor mirrored her expression, pleased to see her. "Is everything all right? I thought you had work to do?"

"I finished early." Lotor answered, coming to a stop by the table. "I've actually been looking all over for you." He added, glancing at the covered plates. "Have you been up here all this time?"

"Yes." Allura nodded. "I've been enjoying watching the lions."

"I see."

"Besides....there really isn't anything urgent that needs my attention." A none too subtle hint, Allura hoping Lotor would pick up on it.

"You are bored?" Lotor sounded surprised as he made the realization, Allura nodding her head.

"Maybe just a little. I'm not used to having all this free time." She explained. "Back before we were married, I had studies to do, matters of state to attend to, not to mention my training as a pilot. There was almost never a free moment to do what I wanted to do."

"You never had any hobbies?" asked Lotor.

Allura laughed, shaking her head no. "Honestly Coran and Nanny kept me so busy, I never had time to develop any. Although..." Now she was shy, confessing what had been her greatest pleasure back in those days. "I found myself often turning to thoughts of flying blue lion. Even though Keith made it into such hard work, it was freeing, a real pleasure to fly the lion."

"I see." Lotor grinned, reaching for her hand. "Well, I have a real treat for you then."

"Another surprise?" Allura asked, allowing him to lead her away from the table. "Honestly Lotor, you spoil me with all these surprises."

"Good." Lotor laughed, walking hand in hand with her. "That is exactly my intention."

"I suppose it's futile to ask where we are going now?" Allura wanted to know, Lotor merely smiling at her as he held open the door. "Lotor..." She paused, casting another glance at the sky. "Where is black lion? Why has it been removed from the test flight?"

"Ah..." Lotor's hand on her back, ushering her forward towards the stairs. "You noticed."

"It's kind of hard not." Allura pointed out.

"Let's just say it's part of the surprise and leave it at that." Lotor said.

"Lotor!" Just his name, a loud protest from Allura. "Just tell me. I don't think I can stand the suspense."

"It won't kill you not to know." His tone was teasing, Lotor leading her down the steps.

"Please." She said, trying to wheedle it out of him.

"All right Allura, but you can probably guess. Black Lion has been called back to the castle." Lotor said.

"The castle? Why?"

"Well...." He paused on the steps, turning to look her in the eyes. "I thought we could make good on your promise."

"Promise?" She was echoing his words, still not understanding.

"To teach me how to fly black lion." Lotor clarified, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh!"

Lotor grinned, pleased by her reaction. "That's the look I wanted to see. To see your face light up with joy." She blushed, embarrassed by his scrutiny. "Actually, telling you makes one step a lot easier. I was wondering how I'd get you to change your clothes without spoiling the surprise."

Allura glanced down at her sun dress, realizing it really wasn't suited for piloting duties. "You don't always have to make everything a surprise to spoil me." She told him, Lotor leading her to the floor where their bedroom was located.

"Ah but I like seeing that look on your face." He responded.

"What look?" Allura asked.

A glance over his shoulder, Lotor smirking. "The look of infuriation." She couldn't help herself, she twitched, face surely taking on the very look he so enjoyed. She only grew more annoyed at his laughter, Allura glancing away, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Lotor..." She was casting about for a way to change the subject, settling on the first thing that came to mind. "What is happening with Tamara? Is she still in the dungeon?" She felt the tension via his hand, Lotor stiffening up at her questions.

"Yes, she's still down there. As comfortable as can be given the circumstances." Lotor replied, sighing. "She's made a full confession."

"She has?" Allura couldn't help it, suspicion creep into her tone. "You didn't....coerce her into it, did you?"

"I'm hurt. You think so little of me and my men." Lotor said, not looking at her.

"You gave me good reason to, this last year and a half." Allura pointed out.

"Don't worry Allura. This time I made sure to conduct myself properly." Lotor told her, leaving her to wonder just what proper behavior constituted with him. "You're not at all curious of her motives?"

"Of course I am." Allura said, the two finally reaching the bedroom. "I'm always interested as to why someone seeks to end my life. I mean....I grew used to such attempts being out on the battle field, but that was never personal. It was always part of the war. But with this woman, with Tamara...I can tell she bears a grudge against me, and I really don't know why. I have done nothing to her."

"That's not how she sees it." They walked across the foyer, and into the bedroom, Allura noticing her flight suit led out on the bed. Lotor walked over to the closet, removing a change of clothes, even as Allura began undressing.

"Oh? Then what is her reason?" Allura asked, sliding the straps down her arms.

"You were right." Lotor sighed, hanging up his jacket. "She did misunderstand my tokens as a gesture that implied she meant something more to me. The poor fool thinks she's in love with me...she's misguided in her attempts to reunite with me. She blames you for her loss of position in the harem."

"In a way she's right." Allura said, sliding on her top. Her zipper made a sound as she eased it close over her chest, her pilot uniform fitting to her body like a second skin. She glanced at Lotor, seeing him pull up his shirt, revealing a finely honed abdomen.

"Oh?"

She shook her head, trying to break the spell his body seemed to weave over her. "I took her from the only life she's ever known." Allura explained, hurrying to pull on her pants. "I didn't think...didn't expect there to be any resentment on her part for doing that. Obviously I was wrong. But..." She frowned, tugging the material up her hips. "It would be wrong to return her to slavery just because it is her comfort zone. She needs to learn how to function as a useful member of a society....preferably one far away from Arus!"

"You speak as though you intend to see her pardoned." Lotor hardly sounded pleased, Allura avoiding looking at him as she cinched the belt at her waist.

"I....I honestly don't know." Allura admitted, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put on her boots. "I can't help feeling sorry for her."

"Allura she tried to kill you!" Lotor protested, making her flush with embarrassment.

"I know that. But...I believe in second chances. Don't you?" Now she glanced at him, seeing the prince dressed in his familiar Doom military uniform. He was buckling his belt, grinning skull at the center of his waist.

"The Gods know my father gave me plenty of those in concern to my defeats at the hand of your robot. But..." He paused, thinking about it. "I don't recall ever giving any of my men the same opportunities..."

"Maybe you could start now. With Tamara." Allura said, offering a nervous smile to her husband.

"Maybe." But his voice sounded doubtful, Lotor reaching to help her to her feet.

"Please say you'll consider it at least." Allura said, staring intently at him.

"Fine...but let's put such thoughts aside for something much more pleasant." Lotor said, turning to walk out of the room. She hurried after him, the prince still speaking. "After all....I wouldn't want to damage my reputation by having word get out that I am growing....soft."

"You think showing mercy is a weakness?" Allura asked, stepping out into the hall with him.

"Perhaps. I find when you show mercy, others tend to take advantage of you." Lotor answered. "You are wise to want to send Tamara away. There's no guarantee she would not try again if given the opportunity."

"I am not THAT foolish Lotor." Allura said, wondering just how naive he had thought she was.

"I never said you were." Lotor said, tone hesitant as though he was attempting to hide his true emotion. "And just as you ask me to keep an open mind about her fate, I too ask you to do the same, regardless of what is decided about her."

"All right." Allura agreed. She hurried to catch up to him, reaching to take his hand once more. He glanced at her, surprised and she smiled at him. "So...we will be flying in black lion yes?"

Lotor nodded. "I thought it a fun diversion. However...what would you say to perhaps teaching my men the ins and outs of flying and fighting in the lions?" Allura's eyes widened, she stared at Lotor in surprise.

"Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't bring it up as a joke." Lotor said. "They are just barely managing to control the ships in flight at the moment. I shudder to think what would happen if they tried to activate the weapons system."

"Oh dear." Allura murmured, imagining the catastrophic results all too vividly. She could remember how much trouble she had trying to learn to pilot her own lion, never mind the failures she had had at fighting in black lion. She wouldn't wish such mishaps on anyone, Allura quick to agree. "Then I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Smiled Lotor, leading her down to the main level of the castle. "Of course, Doom will now be helping to defend Arus rather than attack it. But I'm sure the people of Arus will be much more comforted to see the lions in the sky, rather than the Doom fleet."

"Yes." Agreed Allura. "The memories of what those ships have done still linger strongly in my people's minds."

"True...Not that I expect anyone to dare attack Arus now that it is part of Doom's Empire." Lotor shrugged. "But just because times are somewhat peaceful, doesn't mean we should relax our guard."

"Yes, you're right." She said, following him into Castle Control. She stopped, startled, seeing nothing but Drules sitting behind the computer panels, and wandering the floor. It was a jarring sight, like something out of one of her old nightmares. She closed her eyes, Allura needing a moment to compose herself.

"Allura?" Lotor's voice, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said, opening her eyes to look at him. "I just felt...disoriented for a moment." She was relieved when he didn't question her further, Lotor walking over to the chute that was already raised up out of the floor. A glowing number one was situated over the opening, showing which lion's lair the passage would lead too.

"So this is how you transported yourselves to the lions." Lotor murmured, walking over to peer down into the chute. She knew he would see nothing from this vantage point, the chute's passage went straight down but went on for some length. "Just how deep is this chute?"

"Sire, we've measured it's length at just under half a mile." Reported one of the Drule technicians.

"I see. Well, Allura..." Lotor gestured for her to come closer. "Shall we?" She nodded, finding he was slipping a muscled arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. His other hand reached for the trapeze swing, giving it a testing pull. He showed not one sign of being nervous, stepping off the platform so that they fell downwards, only the swing slowing their fall, spinning them around and around. It was unsettling to Allura to be held while going down the chute, the princess wrapping her arms tight around Lotor's waist.

"Don't worry, I got you!" He told her, and she merely nodded, fearing what would happen if his arm grew tired of supporting both their weight. They spiraled their way down into a waiting transport, a tiny ship barely having room for two people. The opening in it's roof closed, the swing already jetting back upwards now that it was free of their weight. Lotor looked around curiously, seeing no controls for the transport, though it lit up and came to life, speeding down a horizontal tunnel.

It was a short flight, black lion and blue lion's lairs being located the closest to the castle. Together they entered black lion, Lotor allowing Allura to sit in the pilot's chair. For now he would be a mere observer, watching everything she did. She felt nervous under his scrutiny, strapping herself into the seat. Lotor stood behind her, hovering over her so that his shadow fell across her body.

Allura was quiet, flipping switches, powering up the console. "Black Lion ready for duty." She said out of old habit, her hands reaching for the throttle, easing it back slowly. Lighting seemed to flash, Black Lion bursting free of it's stone confines, leaping into the air. Allura kept it's speed slow, not wanting Lotor to fall over as she flew the lion upwards, taking it past the very roof of the castle. The other lions were still there, and they seemed to react to black lion's presence, flying forward to surround the lion.

"Let's see what this ship can really do." Lotor urged her, his tone eager. Allura laughed, and pulled back on the throttle, causing the ship to burst ahead of the other lions, quick to leave them behind in it's wake. "Amazing!" Lotor exclaimed. "I knew black lion was fast, but I never realized just how fast it was capable of going."

"It can make a sudden stop too." Allura said, demonstrating. The lion went from breaking the sound barrier to suddenly being still, just floating in place in the air above the woods. "It can also travel the length of the planet in a matter of hours."

"Fascinating." Lotor said, studying her hands as she pushed switches and changed gears on the lion. They flew around the Kingdom of Altea, spending just hours enjoying the scenery and being away from the castle. Soon Lotor grew impatient to fly the lion himself, Allura reluctantly handing over the controls to him. He was shaky at first, the lion rumbling with vibrations as Lotor piloted the ship in short awkward bursts of speeds.

A few corrections from Allura had him learning how to make the ride smoother, Lotor letting out an excited whoop as he soared through the air at break neck speeds. "What I wouldn't give to have a robeast or two to battle!" Lotor grinned, flying about.

"Er...let's not get too carried away." Allura said, thinking of the property damage a robeast could cause to her planet. Her people had already spent much time and energy rebuilding their homes and business, the castle's treasury being taxed to it's limits in offering aid to the downtrodden.

"Not even a small robeast?" Lotor asked, glancing at her. "One confined to a canyon well away from any people?"

"Keep your eyes on the monitor!" Allura cried out, panicking as black lion veered off course. Lotor swore, pulling hard on the throttle, desperate to get the lion back on track. She couldn't tell because of his azure skin, but she wondered if he was blushing over the near mishap. They flew in silence a while longer, Lotor eventually growing tired of doing nothing but flying around Arus.

"Hey....are you hungry?" He asked, this time remembering to keep his attention focused on the monitor.

"Well, I am a little." Admitted Allura, knowing her stomach was practically growling for food.

"Good." Lotor answered, guiding black lion down towards a clearing in the woods. "I packed us a picnic."

"YOU did?" She asked amazed.

"Well..." He was slow to admit this. "I had the servants pack us one. But I supervised." He hastily added, making her giggle.

"I must admit, I'm not very handy in the kitchen either." Allura said, thinking of the few disastrous times she had tried to make a meal for the Voltron Force. She had shocked the servants when she had proven it was possible to burn water after all, the liquid cooking down to the point there was none left, the pot blackening as it burned.

"Well, you don't have to be. You're a princess." Lotor said, his tone matter of fact. Black lion shook as it made a bumpy landing on the grass below, Allura grabbing onto the back of Lotor's seat for support. He quickly unbuckled his straps, freeing himself from the seat. Allura tsked, and leaned forward, hands reaching to power down black lion.

"You musn't leave black lion's engines on when not in use." Allura chastised him, the side of her body brushing up against his. She wasn't paying attention to what he was doing with his hands, Allura keying in the power down sequence. And so she was taken by surprise, his hands suddenly touching her, a teasing caress across her back. She went to straighten, his hands landing on her waist, Lotor giving an insistent tug that had her toppling over onto his lap.

Allura squirmed, trying her best to sit up, but Lotor's hand on her belly held her down, pinning her in place. She wasn't sure if she should be exasperated or excited, lifting her head to stare into his eyes. "Lotor...what?" She knew it was a foolish thing to ask, she could tell by the look in his eyes, the way the gold darkened with desire that he was up to no good.

"I'm hungry for more than just food Allura." Lotor told her, his voice husky.

"Oh!" Just a one word exclamation, Lotor allowing her to sit up enough that he could nuzzle his lips against the side of her neck. They moved against her skin, Lotor's mouth brushing against the high collar of her uniform. She shifted, finding one of his hands was touching her hair, fingers entwining in the loose strands so that Lotor controlled her head's movements. Just a tug, but her head eased back, offering her throat to him. Lotor practically purred as he lavished attention on her throat, his other hand warm on her belly, rubbing in caressing circles.

"Lotor...what about our picnic?" Allura jumped, feeling his fang tips prick against her skin, light enough not to bleed her. His tongue quickly washed over the imprint of his fangs, soothing the sting of his teeth.

"Picnic can wait." He mumbled against her skin, Lotor chuckling. "It's all cold foods." That seemed to settle it, Allura sighing, doing her best to relax against him. His hand left her belly, reaching towards her neck, fingers nimble as he caught her zipper, beginning to ease it down. He kissed her skin as it was exposed, zipper stopping just over the swell of her breasts.

Allura closed her eyes, enjoying the drag of his tongue against her skin, a giggle escaping her. Lotor pulled back, and she looked at him, seeing the quizzical look in his eyes. "I was just thinking how soon my neck won't have a spot unmarked if you keep up with your attention towards it."

He smiled, his next words making her blush. "What if I told you I mean to mark every inch of your skin?"

"You can't possibly be serious!" Allura protested.

"Let's find out, shall we?" A smirk then, his mouth kissing all over collarbone. She smiled, reaching up to touch his hair, smoothing back the strands so that she tucked them past his ear. Her fingers then caressed the edges of his pointed ear, Allura knowing how sensitive a body part his ears were to him.

He soon kissed his way back up her neck, planting his lips on the underside of her chin. His hand was still controlling her head's actions, Lotor intent on decorating her skin with his mouth's mark. She was waiting for him when his goal became clear, mouth traveling up towards her lips. Allura lost herself to his kiss, feeling her heart beat faster and faster as his mouth sealed tight over hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

4Starfox, thank you for the chapter title suggestion! Course, I worry if I title it, it will give away too much to new readers of the story! XD Man, if I was good at coming up with titles (OH How I struggle with them.) I would try and come up with a title for individual chapters. But alas! It is not meant to be. I'm not even sure how I came up with the title for this fic, but for some of my others, I got suggestions from the readers, like with Lusting Effects.

Sorathestar, yay! I surprised you with the reveal! :D Yes, jealous harem girls, and any other woman who Lotor perhaps showed attention to. There could always be some rich noble lady upset over his marriage to cause trouble too! Though probably not in this story as I have enough going on! XD

Seducing Reason, I think we should avoid temptation completely! XD But I want you to review even if you go to my site. I'm interested in people's reactions, especially to certain plot points and twists!

Ah Avok....sorry but his role is set in stone in the fic. Too far ahead to change it, plus having Allura know and care for him makes for a nice emotional twist. It causes quite some drama between Allura and Lotor. And not the good kind. Plus it's awesome to see Lotor going insane with jealousy!

As for Price of Freedom. I have a sequel planned for it. One where they return to Doom for a certain reason. The problem is working this story to an end! ARGH!! I really need to take a break from The Harem Slave and work on writing more chapters for this one. I am hoping maybe to do that this week. I'm at the point of the story (Price of Freedom) where I am feeling overwhelemed by all I have to do to wrap it up. I'm also worried about the lion thing and if it will drag things on longer than I intended. I mean Allura doesn't know about the second Voltron plans. I don't know if I should have her never find out, or leave that for the sequel idea. Which sucks to be so indecisive about it. =/


	32. Chapter 32

Lotor heard Allura make a sound, a muffled sigh of surrender as his mouth covered hers. He'd smirk if he wasn't so busy kissing her, enjoying how her body relaxed against him, his wife completely at ease on his lap. What a difference a few days made, Lotor marveling at the change in her. He could still remember their wedding night, how stiff and full of tension she had been. No sign of that now, Allura not only yielding to him but participating, her fingers caressing his hair.

He was totally focused on her, Lotor losing himself to the feel of her lips. They were as soft as ever, pliant beneath his, moving in an enticing rhythm that he matched. Lotor had to fight to remember not to push harder against her mouth, not wanting to bruise her. To take it slow, savor Allura's kisses, knowing she would open up to him at just the merest prodding of his tongue.

He couldn't help himself, he growled against her lips, a sound that spoke of possession and his desire for her. She answered his growl with a squeal, Allura proving to be a noisy little thing when engaged in the throes of passion. He soon silenced her sounds, tongue traveling forth to coax her lips open. Instantly they did, Allura's own tongue just as eager as his, the girl doing shy flicks against his bold thrusts.

It was strange, but Lotor could not remember ever enjoying kissing a woman as much as he did Allura. It was just something about her that made him want to delay things, to savor the moment as he set a slow, leisurely pace to explore everything about her.

He practically ate at her lips, tongue overwhelming hers as he let raw need boil over into the kiss. He still kept his hand on her hair, fingers clutching it tightly as he controlled her movements, leaving her at the mercy of his whims. She couldn't pull back, not that Allura was attempting to do any such thing. Instead she pressed against him, lips rubbing against his, tongue growing less timid the more he toyed with her.

When he finally allowed the kiss to be broken, she was panting, eyes looking dazed. Lotor loved that about her, loved how he could kiss her senseless, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Her chest heaved, enticing movement that caused the opened top to offer tempting glimpses of the globes of her breasts. He forced his eyes away from the sight of her bosom, instead looking at her, a chuckle escaping him.

"What?" Allura asked, confused by his mirth.

A playful lick of her cheek, Lotor's finger's carefully tracing the outline of her breasts in her skin tight top. "It's just I often had fantasies like this..."

"Fa..fantasies?" His thumb found the spot where her nipple should be, Lotor pressing down in a fast rub meant to entice it to blossom. It did so beautifully, the material of her uniform protruding slightly as her hardened nipple pushed against it. He turned his attention to her left breast, taking care to rub a reaction out of her other nipple, hearing Allura moan.

"Yes fantasies. Of what I would do to you if I ever caught you...alone and dressed in this scintillating uniform." She blushed, Lotor resuming tracing the material around the bottom of her breasts. "Awfully bold of you Allura, to wear something like this. Something that leaves very little to the imagination." She was quiet, just staring at him, her cheeks seeming to grow redder and redder.

"I used to tease myself with visions of you in this very outfit." Continued Lotor, hand moving downwards, across her belly. "Not many women could wear something so form fitting and have it look half as good as you do." They were staring into each other's eyes, Lotor relying on touch to see the rest of her, feeling her up like a blind man would. "You should say thank you Allura, when someone pays you a compliment."

"Th...thank you!" She stuttered, it came out more indignant than grateful, Lotor smirking. He could see curiosity in her eyes, Allura licking her lips as she got up the courage to ask him something. "Tease yourself how?"

His smile widened, eyes gleaming as he maintained eye contact with her. "I used to touch myself Allura."

"Oh!" Shock from her, both from his words and the fact that he had just unbuckled her belt.

"Yes..." Lotor continued, voice practically purring as he caressed her stomach. "I used to lay back in the darkness of my room, and just..." His hand nudged lower, fingers slipping between her legs, making her squirm about. "...touch." His fingers pressed against the lycra of her uniform, pushing down against the center of her covered womanhood.

"It...almost calmed me down." Continued Lotor, beginning to rub against the lycra, fingers feeling out what the material tried to hide. "Made me able to think clearly once more. Of course I knew it would never be as satisfying as having you, but there came a certain...relief with my release." Allura still wasn't saying anything, but her breath was coming faster, the girl letting out a moan as his fingers played against her covered slit. Her legs actually parted, a silent encouragement to continue, Lotor allowing a smirk to cross his lips.

"Did you ever think of me Allura?" Lotor asked, pressing his fingers harder against her. He was wearing gloves, it kept him from telling if the lycra was growing damp, fingers doing a slow glide up and down. Such a small area to cover, but it had Allura moaning, her body starting to tremble. "When you were all alone? In the darkness of the night, after one of our encounters, did you ever, even think of me?"

"Yes." She gasped out, trying to shake her head. "But not like that!"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." He murmured. "Good girls like you don't do things like that. But I'm not good, and I'm no girl..." His lips twitched, Lotor amused by his words. "It's wasn't just the outfit you see..." He continued, watching Allura flail about with her arms, unsure of what to do with them. She settled for grabbing onto his knee with one hand, the other resting across her waist. "But the thought of what came with it."

"The lions?!" She asked him, blue eyes staring at him.

Her answer made him chuckle, Lotor shaking his head no. "Well, that too. But mostly it was about you...Of course..." He glanced away from her, looking at their surroundings. "I must admit to entertaining certain....thoughts about the lions. Especially this one in particular."

"Black lion?" Allura moaned out, doing her best to push herself against his fingers.

Lotor smiled at her actions, moving his fingers faster, harder against her. "I used to think about the day the lions would be in my control. All the things I would do with them. But out of all the possibilities...one struck my fancy more than the others....can you possibly guess what that is?" She said nothing, just moaned, Lotor chuckling in response. "To have you Allura, to...seduce you while inside a lion....inside this lion."

She had closed her eyes, but now they opened, a brief startled flash in them. "In Keith's lion?!" The way she said it made it sound like it was akin to sacrilege, Lotor having to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Keith's lion no more." He pointed out, pulling his fingers out from between her legs. Allura actually whined in protest, her kiss swollen lips forming a cute pout. "The captain may be gone, but the fantasy still remains...one I intend to fulfill."

"Here....now?" Her eyes were wide, but the blue held a frustrated light to them. She was still mourning the removal of his fingers, Allura aroused but hardly fulfilled from a few intense touches.

"Yes, now." Lotor laughed, hand reaching for her zipper. She shifted, allowing her arm to fall away from her waist so that he could unzip her top all the way down. Her breasts stayed covered, only the sides of them revealed, the top loosened but sticking in place to her skin. "No need to act surprised Allura." Lotor told her, releasing his hold on her hair, seeing her frown at him. "You had to know this would happen the instant I started touching you."

"Well, yes but...I had thought we could do this somewhere a tad more comfortable..."

"Is that a complaint Allura?" Lotor asked, fingers playing with the line of skin revealed down her open top. "When you were just so compliant a moment ago?" The blush was back in her cheeks, a furious red color as Lotor rubbed the leather of his glove along her smooth skin. He wanted to touch her directly, Lotor lifting his hand, biting down on a gloved fingertip. He gave a yank, glove pulling free of his hand bit by bit.

He left it lying across his knee, unconcerned with it's precarious perch as he returned his hand to her skin. He loved seeing the blue of his skin on top of her pale complexion, seeing the beauty of the two colors against each other. For now he settled on that strip of exposed skin, feeling Allura shift restlessly beneath his hand. It only made him want to tease her more, doing a slow slide of fingers up towards her breasts.

It was hardly the part she wanted him to touch, she made a noise, a slight whine of impatience as she stared down at his hand. But she didn't ask him to stop, didn't bade him to move lower, so he continued, determined to drive her wild with need and frustration.

His fingers were between her breasts, he nudged the tips under the material over her right breast. He took his time in pealing the lycra off her breast, doing a slow reveal that teased him as much as it did her. The other side was done with equal care, Lotor bending over her chest so that his hair fell forward, white mane brushing across her skin. She made a sound, a soft gasp and to Lotor's trained eyes it appeared her nipples tightened even further.

Lotor moved his head, slow and purposeful, letting his hair tickle across her skin, hearing a giggle escape her. He smiled, eyes focused on her breasts, even as he bent down further. His breath huffed across her skin, hot but it made her shiver. His hand moved, brushing his hair out of the way, a moment before he brought his lips to bear on her skin.

"Lotor.." Allura, purring his name, letting out sighs that hinted strongly of her approval. He kissed all over her breasts, taking the time and care to cover every inch. He even lifted them up with his hand, kissing the neglected underside of her breasts, mouthing at the skin hard enough to bruise. Allura touched his hands, not quite grabbing his wrists, letting her own fingers caress the back of them.

His own excitement rose as he handle her skin, prodding at her back side, Allura's weight firmly settled on top of his lap. Every time she moved, it sent delicious tingles down his shaft, only causing further reaction from him. She could feel it, and she seemed to tease him back, moving purposefully so that Lotor moaned into her skin, fighting not to become impatient for her.

His mouth continued it's mission, working around her rosy nipples, feeling the bumps that dotted her areola. He pressed his tongue firmly on her skin, doing a slow drag that washed over the nipple and the surrounding flesh. He licked harder, the music of Allura's moans in his ear, his hand playing with her other breast, intent on leaving neither one neglected.

He squeezed, he fondled, his fingers manipulated her flesh, Allura writhing under his skilled hands. Lotor's other hand went for the bottom half of her uniform, fingers working to pull the snug lycra down her legs, dragging her panties down as well. They got caught on her boots, Lotor paying only half attention as he tried to strip her, working his lips over her nipple, rubbing that hard flesh from side to side with his mouth.

"Lotor wait.." Allura's voice, her hands touching him, trying to ease him back from his task. He glanced at her, and she blushed, words sheepish as she spoke. "Let me do it..."

"All right..." Lotor said, allowing her to flee his lap. She was awkward, bending over to pull off her boots, Lotor enjoying the view she so innocently offered him. The boots hit the floor with a metallic twang, followed quickly by her pants and panties. She barely had time to straighten, he was already grabbing her, pulling her back onto his lap. Allura giggled at his impatience, twisting about to face him, body positioned over his lap so that she straddled his hips. He grabbed her shapely rear, pushing her down

against him, groaning to feel her squirm on his erection.

A hand up her back, a quick glide across the ridges of her spine, Lotor's aim to grab hold of her hair once more. He all but crushed her to him, kissing her deep, passion and need motivating his lips. His other hand was between them, gloved fingers working impatiently to get his kilt up, to gain access to his pants. He jerked it up impatiently, fingers finding the zipper, a sigh of relief issuing against Allura's lips as his erection was freed.

Allura moved against him, rubbing herself shamelessly against his throbbing cock, Lotor growling and grabbing onto her hips, trying to still her movements. If she kept it up, he'd lose control, he'd force her down hard and fast, consequences be damned.

Allura made a noise, a happy squeal, the princess fighting against his hands' hold on her. The little minx seemed determined to drive him wild, his wife bringing her own hands to touch his chest, the effect of her caresses not losing one bit against the material of his uniform. She pressed herself against him, leaning in to inhale deeply of his scent, her breath blowing warmly across his neck.

She was no longer the shy virgin of a few days ago, Allura bold enough to touch and kiss him in return for his affections. She did so now, burying her face against the side of his neck, lips working over his skin. It was ridiculous, but such an action from her pleased him immensely, Lotor wanting to purr like a great big kitten as he felt her covering his flesh with her kisses.

She even went so far as to graze his neck with her teeth, her tongue quickly licking over the imprint she had made. Lotor stroked the small of her back, sighing in pleasure, feeling absolutely content to hold her in his arms. She began writhing as soon as he let go of her hips, moving against his erection in such a way, all it would take was a thrust from him to impale her on his cock. Such a visual made him moan, Lotor still maintaining the presence of mind to reach into his pant's pocket, fingers desperately searching for a condom.

He brought the tiny packet to his teeth, using them to tear it open. Allura heard the sound, pulling back enough to see. "Let me." She said, reaching for it, Lotor's fingers unresisting as she took the packet from his hand. She quickly pulled the condom out, glancing down at his erection. He wanted to stop her, thinking her inexperienced hands might fumble and waste the latex shield, but all such thoughts fled his mind the minute her small hand closed around his cock.

She was blushing as she touched him, fist stroking his hardness though he needed no further preparation. It only served to tease him, Lotor hissing out her name, urgency at the core of that sound. It was proof of her innocence that her eyes didn't take on a wicked gleam, Allura not deciding to torment him in return for his teasing of her. Instead she went straight to her task, carefully rolling the condom down his shaft, Lotor sighing at the necessity of it all.

Condom in place, she scooted forward to kiss him, Lotor's hands shifting to her ass, lifting her up and holding her directly over his cock. A second's delay, his cock probing at the entrance to her body, and then he was easing her down, penetrating her in one swift movement. Together they cried out, Lotor's fingers digging into her skin, as he prepared to move.

Allura hugged him tight to her, eyes locked on his, watching his face intently. He let all the love he felt for her show in his eyes, whispering her name as he thrust into her. His actions were helped by his hands, bouncing her in place on his lap, Lotor watching as she closed her eyes, head falling back as she moaned. Allura wiggled and moved her own hips, pushing against his thrusts.

Lotor kissed the front of her throat, licking and biting at the delicate flesh, groaning as he felt her squeeze all around him. It was no less intense being with her like this, the latex of the condom not dulling him to the sensations her body offered him.

He thrust harder, feeling her do a bounce wiggle that had him seeing stars. Her fingers played with his hair, sure to cause tangles but he didn't care, enjoying the feel of her fingers stroking through his mane. "Hmmm Lotor..." Immense satisfaction in Allura's tone, his wife gasping and squealing in response to his hard thrusts.

Lotor felt at odds with his body. On the one hand he felt like he could keep up this pace for hours at a time. The other was impatient, wanting to end this, and reach fulfillment with her. The friction their bodies generated together driving him mad, Lotor growling as he bounced her in place, hearing the slap of her skin on his thighs.

Time seemed to slow, it all became a blur, nothing else mattering except the feel of Allura here and now. He kissed down to her shoulder, biting the material of her top. Allura cried out, and everything about her seemed to tense, body grasping hold of his as though it would never let go. He kept moving, letting out guttural grunts, stabbing himself in deeper, Allura shuddering from the throes of her orgasm. Lotor knew every thrust, every movement of his let her feel after shocks, tiny pleasurable vibrations that had her quivering all around him.

"Lotor! Please..." Her tone begging, Allura bouncing harder. "Enough! I can't take anymore."

"You'll take it and like it." He growled, seconds before he sealed his mouth over hers. A greedy kiss, meant to muffle her protests, Lotor's tongue subduing hers in a flurry of caresses and strokes.

His actions soon brought her a second time, Allura all but screaming against his lips. He eagerly ate up her sounds, kissing her thoroughly, and only then with her moaning and squeezing all around him, did he take his own pleasure, come erupting from him in an explosion that was contained by the latex.

The sound of their panting filled the lion, seeming to echo all around them as they pulled apart. "I asked you to stop...." She tried to pout, but it ended up in a smile, a dazzling display of white teeth as she grinned at him.

"And I knew better than to listen." He retorted, hand brushing back her hair. Her curls wanted to cling to her cheeks, damp from how she had perspired during their love making. Allura mimicked his moves, brushing back his own hair. "Come...I don't know about you, but I have worked up an appetite."

"I could go for a bite to eat myself." Allura said, allowing Lotor to lift her up off him. He carefully set her down, noticing her legs seemed shaky as she moved, Allura pausing to pick up her clothes. Lotor glanced down at his crotch, sighing at the sight of the condom. He hated this part of the whole affair, trying to decide how to dispose of the mess. Especially here in the lion, where there was no trash receptacle.

He was careful as he pulled it off, tying the end off so that nothing would spill. He ended up leaving the used condom lying across the lion's console, making a note to dispose of it later. For now he settled for tucking himself back into his pants, zipper sounding loud as he pulled it up. His kilt was adjusted, brought down to cover his hips, Lotor setting himself right again.

Allura was zipping up her top, eyes on the floor as she looked for her discarded belt. Lotor stood, striding over to the rear of the lion, intent on retrieving the basket. He found it, hefting it up one handed, turning to glance at his wife. "All set?"

"Yes." She said, cinching the belt at her waist. She went over and pressed a button, metal hatch opening on the ceiling of the lion. He gave her a boost, hands lingering on her rear, Allura climbing up out of the lion. He handed the basket to her, and then pulled himself up through the hatch, ready to leap down from joint to joint of the lion.

All too soon they had a blanket spread out on the grass before the lion, Allura opening the basket, unpacking the food. Lotor watched her, sitting back on his knees, a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, noticing the look he gave her. His smile widened, Lotor shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just like looking at you." He said, making her blush. He took the sandwich she handed to him, fingers slowing unwrapping the cellophane, eyes still studying her. "It's hard to believe we're back here...back where it all started."

She paused, sandwich half way to her mouth, glancing around the woods with new eyes, He saw the understanding come across her face, Allura realizing they were near to where his ship had crashed a few short weeks ago. It had long since been salvaged, any viable parts taken away by the Arusians, surely used to maintain their own ships.

"You're right." Allura said. "This was where everything changed for us."

"Changed for the better." Lotor said confidently. Instead of answering she set to eating her sandwich, nibbling on the ends. Lotor ate more vigorously, enjoying the meats and the herbs that seasoned his sandwich.

"I wonder when Doctor Gorma will have the results of my blood tests." Allura said, reaching for a bottle of spring water. "Does it normally take this long to run tests?"

"I guess he wants to make sure everything is all right." Lotor said, unconcerned. "But it will be a relief once he gets you on the pill. Condoms are such a bother."

She giggled at him, giving a rueful shake of her head. "For all the bother you complain about, you sure don't let that interfere with our love making!"

"Well, I am certainly not about to let a thing like that hold me back." Lotor told her, smirking. "I waited too long to have you, to be with you. I don't want to waste a minute of our time together."

"You sound worried as though I am going to go away on you." Allura commented. "As if our time together is limited. It's not." She reached over to touch his hand, covering it with hers. "I promise I'm not going anywhere Lotor."

He was surprised by her words, the small smile that accompanied her gesture. "I know that Allura. But thank you..." He couldn't resist teasing her, turning the serious moment light hearted. "Is it our marriage vows that tie you so securely to me, or something else?"

"Whatever could that something be?" Allura asked, Lotor sure she was purposefully misunderstanding him.

"Love Allura." Lotor said, and she looked away, but not before he saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks. She took her hand away from his, placing it in her lap where her fingers fidgeting with the material of her pants. "I'm talking about, hoping it's love..."

"Lotor..." She sighed, shaking her head no. "Please don't. You'll only be disappointed with my answer."

He frowned, finding her words alone disappointed him, left him guessing what her answer would be. "All right Allura. I won't push the issue." For once it was his turn to lose his appetite, Lotor setting down his half eaten sandwich. An uneasy silence fell between them, Allura busying herself with dining on a salad so as not to speak to him. He was no better, letting the awkwardness stretch out between them, brooding as he wondered what else he needed to do to win her love.

"Ah..." He spoke at last, Lotor clearing his throat for her attention. "I thought you might like to help me arrange a party."

"A party?"

"Yes." Lotor nodded. "It won't be too elaborate an affair. Just a small get together for the various officials of the planet. A chance to meet and greet those in charge of governing the various towns and kingdoms." A small smile. "I'm sure you would like to see your Aunt, Orla was it?"

"Yes Orla." A flicker of interest was in her eyes, Allura starting to warm up to the idea of a party.

"Then it's settled." Lotor said. "I'll leave the details of it to you to decide and plan. It'll give you something to do in the meantime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

---Michelle

Seducing Reason, Nope, not gonna do it. Gotta do what's best for me, and that's updating my stories on my schedule. If I put everything up at once, the complaints would start that I don't have new content to update with. For my peace of mind, I have to do it my way. Otherwise I will just cancel the story completely, and you don't want that, do you? And if you eat me, how will you ever know how it ends?!

Hmm....I do have a plot point planned for when Allura admits she's fallen in love with Lotor. Just gotta write it! XD

4Starfox, "giggles" Ah, you get to read one of my "Lotor and Allura do it in black lion" scenes. I blame this on my friend Botias, cause way back like around chapter 26 she started talking about black lion sex. But at the time I didn't think it was possible for this story. Last sex scene for a while though. Cause it's like their last peaceful moment before all hell starts to break out.

I try not to leave my stories unfinished, though sometimes it takes me a while. Ask my reviewers in the Valkyrie Profile section! XD One story, they had to wait years for me to finish, but I did finish it. I'm still working on two other VP stories which I'm sure they want to throttle me for neglecting them for Voltron. ^^''

Is there more to the riddle you left me? I can't really figure it out with just that information. I'm sorry!!

Sorathestar, hmmm maybe! I dunno, I see the sequel taking place at least a year after this story. So I dunno.....would it look bad on Allura if it took her that long to find out? The problem is, for this story...the ideas I have about her finding out....all seem to cause trouble. Ah....I don't want to write myself into a corner I can't get out of. Unless Lotor says something like...."we won't makes a second Voltron, besides we can't figure out what makes the lions tick." Ah, don't mind me....tossing ideas into the air.

You don't like cliffhangers? Ha ha ha, I love them! Keeps people interested in finding out what happens next! XD


	33. Chapter 33

She walked into the control room of the castle, hand on her husband's arm, a radiant smile on her face. Allura was sure her eyes were twinkling, a sign of her good spirits. The flight in Black Lion had been invigorating, Lotor reluctantly handing over the controls to Allura, allowing her to fly them back to the castle.

Voices greeted them as they strode forward through the room, the Drules that seemed to have taken up a semi permanent residence in Castle Control quick to bow and scrape attention towards the Royal couple. Allura's hand tightened on Lotor's arm, unused to such displays, nodding her head in acknowledgment to the men. Lotor himself all but ignored them, striding forward to leave the command center.

A messenger was waiting outside the hall that led to Castle Control, a human who quickly snapped to attention at the sight of the prince and Allura. She recognized the man as one of Doctor Gorma's interns, a brown hair youth with green rimmed glasses, the panes the size of the bottom of a soda bottle. She racked her brain, a name coming to her as she inclined her head at him.

"Yes, what is it Graham?"

"Princess Allura, Prince Lotor." Graham's eyes were wide, a nervous look as he bowed low to the floor. He was clearly intimidated by the prince, Lotor hardly looking welcoming with that impatient glower on his face. "I...Doctor Gorma would like to see you at your earliest convenience."

"All right Graham. We'll be along shortly." Allura told him, giving him a dismissive wave with her hand. His eyes looked relieved, the youth turning to hurry away from them. Lotor and Allura continued their leisurely pace, the princess glancing at her husband. "Well, Lotor? Shall we go see what he wants?"

"I don't see why he couldn't come to us himself." Grumbled Lotor, but allowed Allura to lead him in the direction of the infirmary.

"Doctor Gorma takes patient confidentiality very seriously." She explained, grateful for that. "He's not about to broadcast what my test results are where just anyone could hear. Nor would he trust someone to deliver the....prescription to us, without speaking on his findings first."

"I just hope he has good news for us." Lotor said, the prince seeming not to notice the hurt look on Allura's face.

"You don't think a..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, waiting until nervous maids passed them by. "A baby would be good news?"

Now he paused, glancing at her, and instantly his face took on a look of understanding. "Oh Allura....no...I didn't mean to imply that. Of course a baby would be a thing of great joy for me...as long as it was you who was bearing my heir. But..."

"I knew a but was coming." She said, a sigh escaping her. He touched her cheek, trying to comfort her with his touch, his eyes serious as he looked at her.

"A baby should come when we are both ready for one." Lotor said, fingers caressing her skin. The pads of his fingertips were soft against her cheek, Allura leaning into his touch. "There is no rush...I thought we both understood that."

"I do." Allura replied, trying to keep from sounding wistful. She could remember his earlier words, how he said he wasn't ready to share her just yet. "I know a baby would just complicate things further..."

"Perhaps in a few months we can try." Lotor said, a quick brush of his fingers, and then he was moving, hand holding hers once more. "Once everything has settled down, and a lasting peace has been guaranteed on Arus."

"You worry about the resistance?" Allura asked him, staring at his back, watching his hair bounce as he moved.

"A little, yes." Lotor admitted. "Times are certainly chaotic, and I don't know if I could handle worrying about a child in addition to my wife's safety."

"My people wouldn't hurt a child...!" Allura protested, seeing Lotor turn his head, a frown on his face. "They wouldn't!"

"Even if that child was half Drule?" Lotor wanted to know. She hesitated, unsure, knowing the members of the resistance were proving some of her beliefs wrong, the people involved with that rebel faction doing things she had never dreamed possible of her people. "Allura, in times of strife, anyone can be targeted. No matter how innocent...Right now a child of ours could be targeted for ransom, or worse..."

"Worse..." She shuddered, feeling Lotor squeeze her hand in reassurance. "But couldn't you and your men protect us...the child and me?"

"Of course we would do our best, but accidents can happen." Lotor's turn to sigh, giving a shake of his head. "Look at how the poison got through...it may have been a fluke, but it shows how lax we were when it came to safeguarding our own. Allura, do you really want to bring a child into the midst of this?"

"No." She admitted. "I want my...our children to grow up in times of peace."

"Then we are in agreement." A smile at her, Lotor and Allura reaching the infirmary. Nurses and interns moved about, not having much work to do now that the castle was closed to the common man. Allura couldn't help wondering about her people, worrying that those who needed medical supplies were being denied the access to the free health care the castle had provided them with.

"Lotor..." A tug on his arm, Allura pulling him to a stop. He turned to look at her, brow lifted in question. "Have your people seen to the medical needs of Arus? I mean....who will distribute the medicine my people need...?"

"An excellent question." Doctor Gorma's voice, the man stepping out of the med lab, hands in his pocket. "Right now I have more staff than patients." Allura could see him frowning, lips pressed together tightly in disapproval. "Really, if we're not going to make use of them, I'd suggest sending them to be placed among nearby villages for the time being. Allow them to do some good instead of lazing about in the castle!"

"All right Doctor." Lotor nodded. "Perhaps they should be put to work. Choose how many you need to keep your operation going in case of an emergency. I'll see about sending them to tend the villages closest to the castle."

"Good." Doctor Gorma nodded, though he kept himself from looking pleased. "Come...step into my office." The man strode away from the med lab, heading down the hall towards his private office. Lotor and Allura followed him, the princess noting all the beds that lay empty in the infirmary.

"It's such a shame..." Allura murmured, Lotor glancing at her. "To see this place so empty." She clarified.

"Ah." A sound of understanding from Lotor, but other than that he was silent. It made her sigh, Allura knowing he'd never be open to allowing the people of Arus back into the castle so long as there was turmoil and unrest being caused by the resistance.

One last look at the near empty infirmary, Allura stepping into Doctor Gorma's office ahead of Lotor. He followed quick on her heels, the good doctor already seated at his desk. He shuffled through papers, Allura's medical folder open before him.

"Well, Doctor?" prodded Lotor, breaking the quiet of the room. "What are your findings regarding Allura's test?"

"She checks out fine." Doctor Gorma said, eyes still on the paperwork before him. "I'm a little worried about some of your blood work, it shows you've been neglecting your diet, low levels of iron and potassium among other essential nutrients. Have you been feeling ill lately?"

"I just haven't felt very hungry at times." Allura said, glancing downwards to avoid the sight of the two men staring at her. "I only skipped a few meals here and there..."

"Try not to skip anymore." The Doctor said, and Allura found Lotor touching her shoulder, hand warm even though the lycra of her flight suit.

"I'll make sure she eats." Lotor said, his tone saying he would broker no arguments from Allura.

"Good." Gorma nodded, setting the folder down. "I see no reason why you shouldn't begin birth control immediately."

"I'm not pregnant?" asked Allura, unsure if she should feel disappointed or not.

"No. Your blood work checked negative for pregnancy." Doctor Gorma said, expression unreadable. She had no way of knowing how he felt about her state, leaving Allura to wonder if he was relieved she wasn't carrying Lotor's child.

"I see..." Allura said, her voice soft and just a little sad.

"I've taken the liberty of filling out a prescription for you." Doctor Gorma reached into his desk, pulling out an oval shaped compact. He set it down on top of the desk's surface, pushing it closer towards the couple. Lotor reached for it, the compact looking tiny in his hand. "That's enough for thirty days, with a refill for sixty more."

"Is there anything she should do while taking these pills?" Lotor asked, handing the compact to Allura. She clutched it to her chest, inwardly marveling how something so tiny could hold the secret to stopping her body from producing a child.

"Just be sure to take one pill a day, preferably with breakfast." Doctor Gorma said. "There's also the issue of precautions the first month. The pills should take effect within seven days of starting, but I recommend for the first month you continue to use condoms."

"Great." Lotor sounding less than thrilled with the idea.

"It's only a matter of being safe. Women have been known to get pregnant even while on the pill in the first month of taking birth control." Doctor Gorma told them. "Those condoms I mentioned should be arriving soon....I trust you have enough to last until then."

"Actually we're running low." Allura blushed at Lotor's admittance, seeing the Doctor's eyes go wide.

"I see..." A sigh from Doctor Gorma, the man rummaging through his desk. He found a spare box of condoms, pushing them towards Lotor. "Do try to make these last until those special Drule strength brand arrives."

"We will." Allura said before Lotor could make a comment, her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. "If there's nothing else, we will be going." Allura said, placing her compact into the pocket of her flight suit's pants.

"Just a reminder, if you do skip a pill by accident, to take one immediately when you remember." Advised Doctor Gorma. "Try not to go more than a day without a pill so long as you want the birth control to be effective."

"Yes, Doctor. I understand." Allura nodded, seeing Lotor put the condoms into his jacket's pocket. "Good day."

"Good day Doctor." Echoed Lotor, turning to follow Allura out of the office. She found her blush lessened once they were out in the hall, relieved to have escape Doctor Gorma's piercing gaze. "Well..." Lotor began, Allura glancing at him. "That went reasonable well."

"Yes, indeed." Allura said, nodding in agreement.

"You're not too disappointed are you? About the..." His voice lowered, a hush whispered as he glanced around to make sure they were alone. "The baby?"

"A little..." Allura sighed. "But....you promise we'll try soon for one?"

"Yes....as soon as there is peace to be found on Arus." Lotor told her, expression solemn. A horrible thought occurred to her, Allura grabbing him by the arm.

"Lotor. What if there never is peace here?!"

"We can always leave to raise our children elsewhere." Lotor said. "There are many planets to choose from..."

"But what will happen to Arus if we are gone?" She wanted to know, relieved that at least he hadn't said they'd return to Doom. "Who will take care of my people?"

"Always you think about them." Lotor let out a heavy huff of air, shaking his head no. "Would it be so hard to think of yourself for once?"

"I can't." She told him, seeing his eyes take on a frustrated light.

"I see. Well..." Lotor shrugged. "Then, I suppose I will have to work extra hard to put down this resistance."

"For peace?" Allura asked.

"That and for us." Lotor answered. "For us and our future family."

"Family." She repeated the word, smiling. "It'd be nice to have a family to call my own."

"And I will give you that which you so desire." Lotor told her, pulling her close to hug her. She felt his breath rustle her hair, Lotor's arms tight but comforting around her. "We'll be happy. That I promise you."

"Thank you." Allura whispered, hugging him back. She leaned into him for a moment more, and then she was pulling free of his arms. He was smiling at her, reaching to tuck her hair behind her right ear, Lotor looking happy and relaxed.

"Well...do you think you can bear to be apart from me for a few hours?" Lotor asked, letting his hands land on her shoulder. She cocked her head at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you up to now?" Allura asked.

"Nothing." Lotor laughed, surely amused by the doubting look on her face. "I just merely have some work to tend to. I find the paperwork keeps on piling up." A weary sigh from him, Lotor looking annoyed. "It's never ending, here even more so as we try to acclimatize Arus to Doom's rule."

"Let me help." Allura all but begged, eyes pleading. "I have so little to do at the moment." She saw him hesitating, Allura seizing the moment. "And I can at least help run some of Arus' affairs. After all..." A smile then, Allura's eyes twinkling. "I dealt with the planet's paperwork on a daily basis."

"I've never seen anyone look so eager to deal with official documents." Lotor said, tone teasing. "Very well Allura, I will see about sending some extra duties your way. But for now enjoy your free time."

"I've had enough of free time to last me a lifetime!" protested Allura. "Surely there is something you can give me to do this afternoon."

"Well....you could get started on the guest list for the upcoming ball." Lotor told her. "I'll have a list of the Drule dignitaries sent up to you within the hour. Meanwhile you can see about which Royals of Planet Arus should be invited to attend."

"All right." Agreed Allura, and Lotor leaned in close to give her a quick peck against the lips. It was a sweet but chaste kiss, the sensation of his lips gone before she could properly savor their feel. His hands left her shoulders, Allura seeing Lotor smile at her before turning to walk off in the direction they had come from. She wondered if he was heading back to Castle Control, wondering if he sought to get data about the pilot's test run with the lions.

Allura herself was looking forward to the chance to try and educate the new pilots on how to handle the lion's controls. She moved as she thought, Allura realizing that soon her days would be busy once more. She looked forward to the challenge of it all, the balancing act paperwork and training lion pilots would provide. Not to mention having to spare plenty of time for an extra amorous husband!

She all but giggled at the thought, sure a bright smile was on her face. She was almost the end of the infirmary, the corridor turning to reveal a two ways carpeted hall that led deeper into the castle. The path she was on would guide her towards the living quarters, Allura intent on returning to the chambers she shared with Lotor. But as she moved, she heard a sound behind her, panicked voices as they ran, footsteps pounding on the carpet.

She turned, seeing humans running with a gurney, coming from the direction that led towards the palace dungeons. She couldn't see who was laid down on the gurney, there was too many people hovering around, and Drule guards were close behind, their faces less concerned than the humans were. Frowning, Allura flattened herself against the wall, allowing the press of bodies to charge past her.

As they moved, she caught sight of the person laying on the gurney, a quick glimpse shown between the bodies holding up the gurney. It was clearly a female, dressed in a maid's uniform. Everything seemed to slow down, Allura seeing the events in slow motion as slowly black curls were revealed, a familiar face being sighted. The woman's skin was turning blue, mouth frozen open in an o of shock, and a hand hung limply off the gurney.

She blinked, a gasp on her lips, time resuming it's normal pace as the people moved clear of Allura, heading into the infirmary. The Drule guards passed by, and Allura reached out to snag hold of an arm, the man turning to look at her. His eyes widened as he recognized her, the alien dropping a hasty bow that Allura paid no mind too. Instead she held onto him, lips parting to ask a question.

"Who is that?! What happened?!" The guard looked confused, alien words tumbling out of him. "In Basic, please!" She said, frustrated at her inability to communicate. He merely shook his head, offering an apologetic look to her. "You only speak Drule?!" Allura realized, letting go of him. He hesitated, still looking at her, and she gave a gesture for him to leave her.

He nodded, and turned, Allura following him, needing answers. They quickly reached the middle of the infirmary, finding one of the rooms was a flurry of activity. The Drules stood out in the hall, huddled over by the glass window, silently observing the going ons inside the room. Nurses kept running in and out of the room, and an intern was calling for Doctor Gorma.

Allura pushed her way past the nurses, none daring to stop her as she made her way to the bed. She was quiet as she looked around, seeing an intern was laboring over the woman. Allura knew her eyes were wide, staring as he worked the large scissors, trying desperately to cut the cord that was wound around the patient's neck. But it held fast, thick and unyielding, the noose choking the life out of the woman.

"Tamara!" Allura cried out her name, just as Doctor Gorma ran into the room. He did a double take to see Allura there, and his words came out gruff, a brusque order.

"Someone get the princess out of here!"

"Tamara!" repeated Allura, even as a male nurse came to take her by the arm. She didn't put up a struggle, allowing herself to be pulled out of the room, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. "Please, what happened to her!?"

The intern didn't answer, running back into the room. Allura joined the guards by the window, forcing them to make room for her. She pressed her hands against the glass, watching as Doctor Gorma managed to cut through the noose around the woman's neck with a box cutter. But the woman was unmoving, face frozen in a shocked expression, skin colored a shade unnatural to a human's.

A nurse noticed Allura staring, and quickly hurried to draw the drapes across the window, blocking out the sights inside the room. Allura made a sound of protest, actually banging her fists against the glass. It rattled from the force of her blow, one of the Drules reaching to grab her wrists, and keep her from doing further harm to herself or the window.

"Let go of me!" Allura ordered, voice commanding as she jerked on her hands. The Drule said something, alien words holding a question to it.

"Let her go." Said another, this one speaking in Basic. Allura immediately spun around, seizing hold of his arm.

"Please? What happened to her?" demanded Allura, and saw the man hesitating. "I must know!"

"Suicide." The Drule said at last, expression uneasy. "The woman has tried to take her own life."

"What? No..." breathed out Allura, reeling back as though she had been struck. She pressed against the window, staring aghast at the guard. "Why would she do such a thing?!" He had no answer for her, and the flow of people running in and out of the room had slowed to a trickle. Allura could hear voices talking, loud shouts, and then Doctor Gorma was speaking.

"I'm calling it." Her eyes went wide, Allura feeling her knees start to shake. "Time of death...four twenty." With a shuddery gasp, she pushed past the Drules, rushing to the door of room, just in time to see Doctor Gorma let go of Tamara's hand. It immediately fell, dead weight causing it to dangle off the side of the bed. She was still staring as they dragged the bed sheet cover over the former harem slave's face, hiding her body from sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

4Starfox, thank you! :) Glad you like. AH, so it was a riddle you made up? I doubt I would have figured it out, but you should have told me it had to do with Voltron! I thought it was a popular riddle, maybe one you had been assigned for homework or something! XD Poor Sven though....!

Sorathestar, thanks to you too. :) Yes, it is best when an author writes the way they want/need to. I hate how my words sound when I try to force out a chapter. Always feel disatisfied and remember the bad feelings associated with that section of a story. So now I try not to force myself to write, though I feel all kinds of pressure when I realize I don't have new content to update with. "face palm"

I love your idea of Lotor taping it to send to Keith! Ha ha ha! But ya know, he might not want Keith to see Allura like that. For his eyes only. So he'd blur out the good parts so that Keith only see a blur where ALlura is, and can only hear her voice moaning! XD Don't worry, I won't forget about Lusting Effects!

Seducing Reason, reading my fics while tired? XD I'm sure Lotor wouldn't mind giving you some chocolate since you're such a dedicated fan of his! :D


	34. Chapter 34

The pile of paperwork on his desk seemed to have grown in size, Lotor could have sworn it was nearly twice the amount since last time. It made him bite back a sigh, the prince striding over to the desk, a glum expression on his face. This was his least favorite part of ruling a planet, the duties that came with the crown. It was so much simpler when trying to capture a planet, paperwork was practically non existent at that point except for a few scraps dedicated to calculating strategies.

Lotor sat down, fingers reaching for the top most document. It brought him news of the recent Drule settlements, his people finding suitable bits of land which they were in the process of clearing. Trees were being cut down, the land smoothed over to make way for houses, the Drules setting up tents in the interim as they built. It was a slow progress, the Drules far more used to taking over towns and displacing the people from their homes.

His eyes scanned across the words of the report, the documenter making the soldiers' displeasure known about having to build their own housing. They longed for slaves to come do the work for them, sending in pleas for assistance to the castle. Lotor knew they were balking at the hard work, his people were so unused to doing anything for themselves. He was sure Allura would say the experience was good for them, that it would teach them to be self reliant, but Lotor worried that it would only make them angry and more surly towards their dealings with the Arusians.

So far there was no problem from the natives of planet Arus, the rebel factions had not yet tried to interfere with the Drule settlement camps. Lotor didn't trust this, feeling his people were a prime target, surely tempting to any would be trouble makers.

He set aside the report, reaching for another. This one spoke of the missing wagon, revealing the contents of the items stolen during the attack by the resistance. The wagon had been transporting weapons, a modest amount of artillery that would prove deadly in the wrong hands. It made Lotor grit his teeth in annoyance, thinking of the rebels arming themselves with HIS weapons.

He turned the page, eyes scanning the detailed list of all the weapons that had been lost. Blasters, rifles, grenades, even a few bombs were among those listed on the page. The resistance had just grown some teeth, and Lotor knew it would only be a matter of time before they used those stolen weapons to mount some kind of offensive. But as to when and where, no one had any idea, leaving Lotor to sigh and toss the papers down.

Security would be doubled, here at the castle and at key villages across the kingdoms of Arus. The Drules would be on high alert, waiting for the rebels to make their move. But, it didn't mean they would be idle, Lotor pushing his men to continue searching for the hideouts these rebel scum used. They couldn't stay hidden forever, and that made Lotor smile, sure that someone out there would mess up.

A glance at the next document showed word that Zarkon's scientists had been in contact with Lotor's, pushing for answers about the lions. It was just another sign of his father growing impatient, eager for his army of Voltrons. "Doesn't the old fool know it will take time?" Lotor grumbled out loud, eyes speeding fast over the words before him. It had only been a few days, but little progress has been made. The lions were keeping their secrets locked up tight inside them.

At least the data concerning the test flights were promising. The pilots who had been chosen to fly this day were in high spirits, their interviews with the scientists confirming what Lotor already knew. No other ship could compare to the lions, not in speed or power, leaving them a joyful pleasure to fly.

He was reaching for the next document when a knock sounded at his door. Without a glance upwards, Lotor called out, his attention still focused on the documents before him. "Enter."

The door swung open, well oiled hinges keeping it from making a sound. The carpet muffled the footsteps of his visitor, the person walking towards the desk, stopping half a foot from it to drop a bow to Lotor. "Your highness..."

Lotor looked up, seeing Merack with his head bowed, right hand a fist over his heart. "Ah Commander..." Lotor said, close to smiling as he looked at his most trusted confidant. "What brings you by?" Lotor leaned back in his chair, shifting into a more relaxed posture as he looked at the Drule.

"I bring you word about the poison." Merack said, straightening out of the bow.

"Oh?"

"Our medical analysts have finished running tests. That was no mint juice the slave sought to feed you and your wife." Merack told him.

"Ah, so it did indeed prove to be Kichtrina root extract?" Lotor held back a sigh at Merack's nod. "Such a pity."

"Sire?"

"My former harem slave is bringing me no end of trouble." Lotor explained. "Tell me Commander, how many people know about this poison attempt?"

"Besides us, there is your wife, the doctor, and more than a dozen soldiers." Merack listed. "I was able to keep word from spreading to the analysts about the assassination attempt. Also there is the two maids who were present when you fell ill."

"So many people..." murmured Lotor, seeing Merack nod.

"Yes. Far too many to keep this quiet. Word is sent to spread at any moment, you must act quickly if you are to retain your reputation as the ruthless Prince of Doom."

"You would have me kill Tamara?" Lotor asked, but inside he knew that was what was needed to be done.

"Once you would not even have asked me that question." Merack's expression was unreadable, the Drule looking at Lotor with serious eyes. "Once you would not even wait for confirmation on the poison, you would have acted immediately to neutralize the threat against you and your family."

"But these are complicated times Commander." And now Lotor did sigh, thinking of his wife, Allura. "And Arus and it's people calls for a different type of tactic to be used against them."

Merack's lips twitched, the man fighting a frown. "Forgive me sire, but this is foolish of you."

"Commander!" Lotor snapped out his name in an irritated growl, eyes starting to narrow into a glare. "You speak out of turn."

"I only do out of concern for you!" Merack said, a hint of agitation to his voice. "Your highness, the men are starting to talk. People are starting to wonder if you really are the scourge of the galaxy! Since you've been on Arus you have done nothing but try to maintain peace. You let the rebellion run rampant on Arus, you have taken no action to put an end to them."

"What would you have me do?!" Lotor demanded, slamming his hands on his desk, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "I made a pact with my wife, an iron clad treaty that this would be a peaceful integration of our two worlds!"

"But it's not!" Merack pointed out, unmoved by Lotor's display of temper. "These Arusians are testing you, testing and attacking our people. They are not sitting back and being passive. They are being the aggressors in this. Or have you not read the reports?!" An off hand gesture at the pile of paperwork on the desk, Lotor maintaining his glare at Merack. "Every day they grow bolder, every day there are new attacks on the towns where our people have been stationed to rule."

"I will deal with these....terrorists in due time." Lotor told him, trying to keep his voice calm. "They won't have their way for much longer."

"And until then we continue to lose men?" Merack asked. He gave a shake of his head, continuing. "Prince Lotor, the treaty was written on the understanding that Arus cooperate with Doom. These rebel scum make a mockery of the treaty...a mockery of it and of you!"

"MERACK!" Lotor snarled, leaping to his feet, his chair falling backwards. It hit the floor with a loud thud, Lotor's hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Strike me down if you must...:" The commander was calm, not moving a muscle to defend himself. "But know that I speak the truth."

Lotor let out a hiss of air, trying to calm his breathing. His tensed fingers relaxed on the handle of his sword, Lotor letting his arm go limp at his side. "No...No..I will not

lose you in a moment of anger."

Relief showed openly in Merack's eyes, the man breathing easier. "Sire...even your princess must know that the treaty cannot extend to cover these outlaws. You must act, and soon."

"You're...right." Lotor heaved out a weary sigh, a hand raised to smooth back his hair. "But tell me Merack. How can I do what I must and keep my wife from hating me?"

'That I do not know sire." Merack said. "But is it any better to deny who you are in order to keep her....affection?"

His question made Lotor frown, the prince opening his mouth to retort, when the crackle of his communicator was heard. It hissed into life, a tinny voice over the communicator. "Commander Merack! There is a situation in the medical wing!"

Merack unhooked his communicator, maintaining eye contact with Lotor as he spoke into the tiny device. "Merack here. What's going on?!"

"The assassin is dead on arrival in the infirmary."

The news from the communicator made Lotor's eyes widen, his brow raising in surprise. "What?!"

Merack was calm as he spoke. "Understood, I will be down in a moment." He switched off his communicator, hooking the device back onto his belt.

"I'm going with you." Lotor announced, coming around the side of the desk.

"Really sire, there is no need." Merack protested, even as Lotor moved to the door. "I am perfectly capable of identifying the body."

"Yes, I know you are." Lotor turned to look him over, knowing his suspicion showed. "But don't you think it's suspicious?"

"Sire?" Merack asked, moving to follow him out the door. His face was the picture of perfect innocence, and that alone made Lotor doubt Merack.

"Just when we need the problem of this slave to go away, she turns up dead." Lotor said, walking quickly down the hall. Merack had no problem keeping up with him, his long legs propelling him to Lotor's side. "Awfully convenient that."

"Yes." Merack's tone betrayed nothing, the two men falling silent as they hurried to the infirmary. The halls leading to the medical wing of the castle were practically empty of servants, Drule soldiers keeping them away. They were doing their best to maintain an air of secrecy on the events that surrounded the slave's death, but Lotor knew that it would just make the servants talk more as they were left to wonder just what had happened.

The closer they got to the medical wing, the more soldiers appeared, the men saluting Lotor and Merack as the two sped by. It took them less then ten minutes to reach the infirmary, Lotor pausing to take in the sights. It was active with bodies, soldiers standing with medical personal, people speaking in hushed whispers. Looks were shot Lotor's way, the humans falling silent, eyes wide, skin pale. Accusation was in their eyes, the humans turning their backs as Lotor walked past them.

The Drule's reactions were different. They were calm, eyes knowing, practically radiating approval. Lotor ignored both humans and Drules, walking through the infirmary, keeping an eye out for the one in charge of this circus. Doctor Gorma was nowhere to be found, but instead Lotor stumbled upon the room where the slave's body was kept, Drule soldiers standing guard outside the window. They nodded at Lotor, making no move to stop him as he pulled open the door and strode into the room.

"Prince Lotor...is this wise?" Merack's voice from behind him, the commander following him into the room.

"Your highness!" A young man was inside the room, standing guard over the body. The human dropped into a hasty bow at the sight of Lotor, his eyes wide with a nervous light.

Lotor ignored them both, stepping towards the body on the bed, gloved hand reaching for the sheet that hid Tamara from view. With a yank, he wrenched the sheet free of the body, seeing Tamara laying frozen in death's grip. Her eyes were glassy, and they stared straight up at the ceiling, the green of them already dull and missing the spark of life to them. Her mouth was frozen in a scream, a silent o of surprise, and her skin was blue tinted showing she had suffered lack of oxygen as she died.

Lotor was silent for a minute, just staring, seeing the bruise marks on her neck. His eyebrows rose in surprise, Lotor turning to look at the human. "What was the cause of death?"

"Ah....an apparent suicide." The man said, words coming out quick and nervous. "She was found hanging in her prison cell."

"Leave us."

"Sire?" The human blinked, confused.

"Leave us!" Lotor repeated, his words angry. The human didn't hesitate, hurrying past the prince and his commander. Lotor made a fist, fingers clutching the bed sheet tight in his hand. "Really Merack, a hanging? Is that the best you could come up with?!"

"Prince Lotor?" Again that blankness to his voice, Merack letting neither his words nor tone betray him.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?!" hissed Lotor, spinning to glare at Merack. The commander's impassive face only made Lotor more angry, Lotor growling at him. "Do you think I would believe the Arusians would just leave laying in her cell enough rope for the girl to hang herself with?!"

"Mistakes have been known to happen." Merack retorted.

"Really? And I suppose if I was to review the security footage of the palace prison, we would discover the time around this slave's suicide missing from the tapes?"

Lotor asked, already knowing the answer. "Another one of your MISTAKES?!"

"Mice get into the wiring all the time. I would not be surprised if a camera or two shorted out during that tine." Merack answered smoothly.

"Damn it Merack, you know what I mean!"

"Really sire, you should not let yourself get so worked up over one slave's death. Especially one that is an assassin." Merack told him, still maintaining his calm.

"I just want answers!" Lotor snapped, dropping the bed sheet onto the floor. "Don't think I don't know your handiwork Commander. If it wasn't you who tied the noose around her neck, than it was one of your subordinates. Awfully nice of you to come see me in order to establish an alibi."

"An alibi for us both your highness." Merack said, and Lotor snorted, whirling around to stare at Tamara's body. "Prince Lotor...I do what I must to protect you."

"She was no longer a danger to me." Lotor told him, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Not so long as she was detained in the palace dungeon."

"She was a danger to your reputation so long as she remained alive!" exclaimed Merack. "Prince Lotor, you know what people would say, what they would think if they knew you let her live."

"So you act without my permission?!" demanded Lotor.

"If it means doing what you won't then yes. I will." Merack admitted.

"You speak of treason." Lotor hissed.

"I speak of saving you!" Merack countered. "Your father himself would approve of my actions. Prince Lotor, I have always watched out for you, always worked hard by

your side. I've gotten my hands dirty many times, and will do so again in the future for you. When it comes to your safety and reputation, there is nothing I wouldn't hesitate

to do, no act too deplorable."

"So you just arrange for a shoddy suicide attempt that everyone will know was murder?!" Lotor said, finding it very hard not to start shouting. "A murder they will think I committed, that I sanctioned?!"

"It was the only way to solve this problem." Merack retorted. "The slave had to die, and I made sure she did."

"You did this Commander?" A soft female voice, both men stiffening in surprise. Moving as one body, they turned, Lotor seeing Allura standing in the doorway of the

hospital room. She was staring with her eyes wide, shock and anguish contained in her blue depths. Her hand was holding onto the archway of the door for support, Allura

looking far too pale for Lotor's liking.

It left Lotor wondering how long she had been standing there, how much she had heard. A part of him couldn't help but feel relief that she had eavesdropped, knowing she would know the truth behind Tamara's murder. But another part of him wanted to shield her from this all together, not liking how pained her expression was.

"Answer me." Allura said, voice a soft command as she stared at Merack. His expression remained one of stone, not betraying what he was feeling, though the corner of his mouth twitched. Lotor wondered if the commander wanted to smile or to frown, surely not having to expect to deal with the princess himself. "Did you kill her?!"

"Yes, your highness." Merack answered, his words visibly upsetting Allura. "By Doom custom, any attack on the royal family life must be dealt swift and final punishment."

"This is not Doom!" Allura cried out in reminder. "We do things differently on Arus." She shook her head, blonde hair bouncing in movement. "She didn't have to die!"

"Tell me princess...would your aides agree with you?" Merack wanted to know. "Would that....advisor of yours sanction allowing someone who was known for an assassination attempt against you to go free?" She was biting her lip, hesitating in answering. "Or would he act to rid you of your attempted murderer?!"

"He wouldn't just kill her!" protested Allura. "Coran is a good man. He would have had a fair trial done for her, and if she was found guilty..."

"The results of her mint juice came back, testing positive as Kichtrina root extract." Merack interjected his words at Allura's silence. "That was all the proof we...I needed to act."

"How horrible." Allura whispered. "So you play judge, jury, and executioner?!"

"It is Doom's way." Merack answered. He held up a hand when Allura opened her mouth to protest. "We are not of this planet." He reminded her. "We are not...human. We are Drules. We must act like it, and act swiftly to crush our opponents."

"That's enough Commander." Lotor interrupted.

"I think not Prince Lotor." Merack turned to look at him. "Your wife doesn't seem to understand our ways, doesn't realize the dangers in acting soft. It is my duty to protect both you and Princess Alllura, and I will not be hampered by soft sentiments and weak dealings!"

"Then perhaps you should seek employment elsewhere." Lotor's voice was a cold suggestion to Merack.

"Sire!"

"If you cannot learn to adapt to more peaceful ways, you are no good to me." Lotor said, seeing Merack's hands clenched into fists.

"....I would be a fool to leave you on this planet without aide you can trust."

"But that's just it. I can't trust you, can I? Working behind my back to kill Tamara proves it!" Lotor said, his voice weary.

"I'm damn better trusted then any one of the other generals you brought with you to Arus!" Merack snapped, too proud to beg and grovel for his position. "Prince Lotor, do not be hasty. Do not let one act mar my standings in your eyes."

"I will...think about it." Lotor said at last. "For now return to the ship. You are temporarily relieved of your duties."

"Yes, your highness." Merack said, relieved. He dropped a quick bow to Lotor, then turned to look at Allura. "Princess." Another bow towards her, and then he was moving, the Commander squeezing past Allura to get out into the hall.

"Allura what are you doing here?" Lotor asked, walking towards his wife. She looked at him, eyes weary and wet, a sight Lotor was unable to resist. He took her into his arms, petting her hair, using his body to block the sight of the dead Tamara.

"I was still in the medical wing when Tamara was brought in." Allura whispered. "I couldn't just leave after seeing her in this condition." She rested her head on Lotor's chest, eyes half closed as she spoke. "Doctor Gorma had me brought to one of the other rooms for a lie down. I came out as soon as I heard you had arrived." He was running his hands through her hair, over and over, trying to offer her comfort with his fingers. "How could Merack do such a thing?"

"You ask a difficult question." Lotor commented, a sigh escaping him. "It is different on Doom. Killing is...killing is easy." It was a tough confession to make, Allura lifting her head to peer at him, eyes saddened at his words. "A quick solution to our problems. It's doing things the fair way, the just way that presents a problem to my people." A wry twisting of his lips, Lotor's hands landing on her shoulders. "Your people will have to help teach mine how to live another way."

"Can it even be done?" Allura wondered out loud.

"It'll have to be, at least for the Drules living on Arus." Lotor answered.

"Perhaps it's unreasonable for me to want this..." Allura's turn to sigh. "To expect a race to change based on my....sensitivities."

"We could always have the two meet in the middle somewhere." Lotor suggested. "The best of both worlds. After all, the people of Arus are a little too passive. They could benefit from some toughening up."

"Perhaps."

"Come Allura, let's not dally in this place of death any longer." Lotor said, moving to usher her out of the hospital room. She moved when he did, Lotor taking care to keep the body out of her line of sight.

"Lotor..." Allura's voice was still soft, leaving him to strain to hear her over the noise of people talking in the hallway. "When I first found out the cause of Tamara's death was suspicious....I...I...blamed you." He said nothing in response to her confession, seeing Allura anxiously twist her hands together. "I thought for sure you were the monster everyone says you are...but I was wrong. You didn't kill her. You didn't even order Merack to do it."

"But I could have." Lotor told her, seeing her eyes widen. "Make no mistake about that Allura. The situation with Tamara couldn't have been allowed to continue for much longer. A decision would have had to been made...and I fear it is one you would not have liked."

"Why are you telling me this?" Allura asked. "Why not let me believe in you?"

"Because it would be a lie." Lotor explained, running a hand through her hair once more. "I don't want any illusions between us. I AM the monster everyone claims. I've just....sheathed my claws for you."

She was silent so long, he feared she would not speak again. Minutes seemed to tick by, Allura just staring at him, the people in the infirmary moving around them, loud and busy as they hurried to do their work. "I...I appreciate that." Allura said at last. "More than you can know. I think....not even the treaty would keep you from acting if you were really a monster."

"I am trying my best to honor the treaty and do right by you." Lotor said, making an admittance. "But...I fear this can't go on for much longer. My hands are tied when it comes to certain matters...matters that would best be dealt with the Drule way."

"Such as?"

"The rebels." Lotor said, seeing her look downcast at the mention of them. "Allura, they are causing too many deaths. Its not just Drules, but Arusians who have died, innocents caught in the crossfire. Something has to be done and soon...."

"You're right..." Allura sighed. "But isn't there a way to settle things peacefully? Violence will only beget more violence." Lotor hid a frown, finding she still didn't understand.

"Let me worry about it." Lotor said, taking hold of her hand. She followed him as he moved, her hand squeezing his for reassurance.

"Lotor?" A questioning tone, Allura pausing to stare at the room that housed Tamara's body. "Can we....can we hold a funeral for her?"

"If you like Allura." He said, quick to agree to just about anything to make her feel better.

"Thank you." Allura said, gratitude in her voice. "At least in death, she can get back a little respect...." He said nothing in response to that, merely guiding Allura silently out of the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Papa Palpatine, thank you. Yes...the struggle for new content is something another writer would understand deeply. I hope you get your new story figured out and soon. Ha ha, I suck at titles, so sometimes post stories as untitled and ask my readers to help me out. Hmm, on the plus side my little writer's slump where this story is concerned seems to be over. I got four new chapters done! "dances" It is my fondest hope to at least get the story written out completely before 2009 falls on us. Then I can start on it's sequel, tentaviely called Return to Doom.

Thanls again! Yes, Allura is such a soft heart. You should see here in the new chapters. It only causes more drama for her and Lotor as she is not happy with how he deals with the rebels even after she witnesses how far they were willing to go. I just hope I didn't write myself into a corner with their relationship. X_X I'll have to try and work on new chapters today to try and fix the mess I created. Lotor can do some damage control! And AUnt Orla can help.

Sora the star, thank you I will! Poor Tamara indeed...Merack is devious...

4Starfox, "laughs.* You thought what Merack wanted Allura to believe. And thank you again! Actually the Keith and Lotor as lovers thing has been done. There used to be a whole website devoted to slash where all the male characters were paired up with each other romantically and sexually. I wonder if it's still around. I don't know if the exact scenario you wrote was written for that pairing though!


	35. Chapter 35

She stood in the center of the bedroom, Allura at the heart of a whirlwind of activity. Her maids were rushing about, pulling out dresses and underskirts, holding up selections of ribbons and jewelry before Allura's eyes. The bedroom was a mess, dresses tossed carelessly a top the mattress, scrapes of material littering the floor, a multitude of shoes brought out and discarded as an inappropriate match for the dress Allura was currently debating on wearing.

She paid only half attention to the dress her nanny was holding up before her, Allura's eyes switching back and forth from clothing to the documents in her hand. Allura was trying her best to read over the writing on the paper, the document detailing the week's past events that had been occurring all over the planet. Even as she stood clad in a lacy slip, her attention wandered, Allura reading in approval that the villagers were doing much better now that the castle doctor's had set up free clinics in the towns closest to the castle.

Doctor Gorma's people were doing their best, working to treat any and all conditions, tending to people of all age and race. Most of her people were too poor to afford health care, another thing they could thank Doom for, the people worked and taxed to their limits. It was only right that Arus give something back to them, taking care of their illnesses and providing the medicine they needed to go on living.

Doctor Gorma himself was keeping busy at the castle, using the long hours of free time to work on developing more medicines to send to the towns. He and his remaining staff were experimenting with cures, working to develop stronger medicines that might prove more cost effective in mass producing.

It was more than just the state of health care, Allura read about, the princess barely paying attention as a maid wrapped a heavy petticoat around her waist, she was also closely following the reports about the resistance. Their attacks had been more aggressive earlier in the week, causing riots, and attacking supply routes. After they got away with a wagon full of weapons, Lotor had declared no more artillery be transported along the known routes. Instead soldiers and their weapons were sent via cruisers to the towns, Drules assigned to protect the peace and keep the people from causing themselves harm.

It didn't always work, Allura noted, nodding her head at the purple gown Nanny was now holding up. The riots were the worse of the events, many innocent people were hurt or even killed when the soldiers tried to put an end to the chaos. The free clinics were quickly filling up with the injured, both Drule and human needing aid from the doctors.

The Drule settlements were still safe from attack, the rebellion not daring to set foot into Drule territory. The buildings were coming along nicely, albeit slowly due to the

Drules unease at doing any manual labor for themselves. Allura hoped that within a week's time, the first of the houses would be built, and that Lotor would allow her to accompany him to visit one of the settlements.

Lotor himself had been planning to visit several of the kingdoms of Arus, intent on visiting with the Drule officials he had set up as town governors. But due to the rebel activity, that had been placed on hold, as had the parade meant to honor Allura's marriage to Lotor. Instead he was spending all his time in and around the castle grounds, or on one of the ship's that came with him from Planet Doom.

Allura herself had ventured out of the castle only a handful of times, mainly to help educate the pilots chosen to fly the lions. Mostly her duties consisted of sitting in Castle Control, giving advice over the airwaves. Under her guidance, they were learning, and soon the lions would be able to defend Arus once more.

"Princess..." Nanny was frowning at her, the agitation the woman gave off hinting that she had been trying to get Allura's attention for quite some time. "Do put those papers down and let us help you get dressed!"

"Hmmm?" Allura blinked, pulling her eyes away from the sheaf of papers in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry Nanny. I just wanted to review these latest reports."

The woman frowned harder, giving a slight shake of her head. "How can you trust anything that comes from Lotor and his men?"

"Nanny?" Confusion was in her voice, Allura looking curiously at her.

"Anything they tell you is bound to be lies and half truths." Nanny explained. "You can't believe Lotor would let you know what is really going on outside of the castle!"

"I have no reason to believe my husband has been less than truthful to me." Allura said, maintaining her calm.

"Until you are allowed to leave the castle and see with your own eyes, you must stay on guard." Nanny told her. "Who knows what they are doing to our people!"

"I think you are being overly suspicious." Allura handed the papers to one of the maids, the brown haired girl moving to set the documents down on top of the vanity's surface. "Lotor isn't hiding anything from me....he is merely making sure it is safe before I venture out. You haven't forgotten what the rebellion has declared me?"

"Such nonsense." Grumbled Nanny, working open the ties on the back of Allura's gown. "As if anyone could believe you'd ever turn traitor to your people."

"The truth of the matter is someone does believe it..." She sighed, holding up her arms so that Nanny and one of the maids could pull the gown up over her head. "And until those people are apprehended, my life as well as the lives of innocents, continue to be in danger." Her voice came out muffled, the satin dress sliding down her body. It's bodice was form fitting, with a heart shaped neckline that offered tempting glimpse of her breasts. The sleeves went down past her wrists, material stopping just at the base of her fingers.

The skirt itself flared out around her, puffed up by the stiff petticoats underneath her gown. Allura smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt, hearing the crinoline rustle in response to her touch. Her maids fussed around her, tugging the skirts into place, making sure no wrinkles existed on the stiff material.

"He uses the rebellion to keep you scared and by his side, a virtual prisoner in your own home!" Nanny grumbled, fingers picking at nonexistent lint on the gown's bodice. A maid was behind Allura, working to do up the criss cross pattern of the laces to the back of her bodice. Allura sighed, holding back a wince as the maid cinched the waist tighter, causing her breath to catch as her body was squeezed on all sides.

"He is doing no such thing." Protested Allura, stepping forward towards her vanity. She sat down, eyes once again glancing at the top most document. The maids surrounded her, powder puffs in hand as they began dabbing concealer on her shoulders and exposed cleavage, working to cover the kiss marks Lotor had left on her body. Perfume was soon added, a sweet lilac scent being sprayed into her hair. "He's only concerned about me....the same way you and Coran would be." She watched Nanny pace agitatedly behind her, the woman's reflection frowning as she moved.

"If only you had listened to us even half as much as you listen to the prince!" complained Nanny, Allura having to hide a smile at her words. The maid Sabrina began fussing over Allura's hair, eyes full of concentration as she began piling the curled locks on top of Allura's head. Stray curls trailed down the sides of her face, escaping the french twist Sabrina made of her hair.

It left her neck naked, Allura reaching for her jewelry box, searching for the necklace Lotor had given her. She found it, the sapphire memento of his mother complimenting her purple gown nicely. It started out a faded lavender that's color grew in intensity, until the bottom of the skirts was a purple so dark it could be mistaken for blue. It set the sapphire of the necklace sparkling nicely, Allura smiling at her reflection.

Her smile didn't last, watching Nanny pace, the woman grumbling under her breath. "He keeps you isolated Allura. Keeps you away from your people, away from word on what is really going on." Allura sighed, eyes downcast, knowing that at least part of what Nanny was saying was true. Lotor was keeping the common man away from her, but she knew he was doing it simply out of concern for her well being.

"It's merely a safety precaution." Nanny scoffed at Allura's words, the woman continuing her agitated movement. "And we have Coran here to keep us updated on what is going on outside the castle. Surely you don't doubt his findings?"

"No but..." Nanny hesitated, hands fidgeting with her apron. "He could be deceived. People paid off to tell him lies, paint a pretty picture of the Drules."

"You are being overly suspicious and for no good reason." Allura told her, Nanny shaking her head no.

"No good reason? The man captured you, forced you to marry him! We now have Drules planet side, living among our people." Nanny said, counting off her fingers her

reasons. "All you worked for is being stripped away, corrupted....perverted!"

"Perverted?" Allura turned to glance over her shoulder at Nanny, eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"Drules living alongside humans..." Nanny sniffed, expression haughty. "As if we are to believe that the two can ever peacefully coexist!"

"I didn't realize you were a speciest Nanny." Allura frowned at the opinionated woman.

"It's not just me." Nanny was quick to protest. "Many feel the same way. Right girls?" The two maids exchanged awkward looks, clearly not wanting to be drawn into the discussion.

"Sabrina? Allisa?" Allura was looking back and forth between the two maids, seeing Sabrina fidget, her hands in her apron. "Is it true?"

"Its just...the Drules of the Doom Empire have done so much to our people..." began Sabrina. "So much killing and strife...so many people lost or taken away to be slaves...It's hard to turn our backs on the past."

"And when the prince does things....like kill that girl...it stirs up negative feelings." Added Allisa. "There was some in the castle willing to give the prince the benefit of doubt until that moment."

"Lotor did not kill Tamara." Allura said firmly, seeing the doubt on the maids' faces. "He didn't! That was one of his subordinates acting on his own...." But she could see they were not convinced. With a shake of her head, she turned back to her mirror, a glum expression on her face. She still found it hard to reconcile herself to what Merack had done, Allura sparing time to mourn for Tamara. Allura didn't believe the girl had deserved to be killed, especially not in so brutal a fashion.

There was a marker placed in the castle cemetary, plain besides it's inscription, marking the spot the slave was buried. Allura and Lotor had attended the burial, holding a small, quiet ceremony for the girl. Several of the former harem slaves had attended the ceremony, laying flowers on the marker, and offering a few soft words. Lotor had been sure to keep her distant from the women, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword as a warning should they attempt to make a move towards Allura. Afterwards, the former harem slaves had been led off the castle grounds, sent to work elsewhere all in order to avoid a similar tragedy from repeating itself.

Merack himself had not been seen since being banished to one of the ships that came from Doom. If Lotor was in communication with the commander, he did not say, leaving Allura to wonder how Merack was doing with this isolation from his prince. She wasn't ready to forgive him for what he had done, seeing it as outright murder and not a killing done in defense of her or her husband.

She could understand why the killing made people nervous of Lotor. Merack had accomplished exactly what he set out to do, few if any people believing Lotor had not had anything to do with Tamara's death. She marveled at the devotion Lotor inspired in Merack, the commander willing to go to such lengths to protect Lotor's reputation. She wondered what else Merack would do it left unchecked, and her imaginings was enough to make her shiver.

"Here..." Nanny was handing a dark purple wrap to Allura, the princess glancing up, startled out of her thoughts. "Take this if you're cold."

"Thank you..." Allura said, and wrapped the shawl around her. "Well...I think I'm ready..." She glanced about for her shoes, Sabrina bringing heels that were the same shade of purplish blue as the bottom of her skirts. Allura slipped her feet into the shoes, casting one last glance at her reflection. It showed her nothing but perfection, though it couldn't hide the frustrated light in her eyes.

"Will I see you at the ball?" She asked, and Nanny nodded.

"Yes. I managed to wrangle serving duty for the big event." Nanny told her. "I will be close by in case you need me."

"Good, I'm glad." Allura glanced at the maids. "After you get this room cleaned up, please take the rest of the night off. You earned it."

"Yes princess. Thank you." Sabrina said as she and Allisa curtsied to her.

Allura nodded, and turned to leave, Nanny following close behind her. Through the foyer they moved, and out into the hall. Nanny stayed following her until they got to the first floor, and then the woman said her good-byes, parting to head towards the servant entrance of the ball room. Allura wrapped her shawl tighter around her, walking through the castle, trying to keep from getting lost in her thoughts.

She knew her Aunt, Queen Orla would be at the party, and that made her smile. It had been many months since she last saw the woman, and she was eager for their reunion. She just hoped Aunt Orla wouldn't be too tough on her for the choices her marriage had forced onto her kingdom!

As she moved through the corridors, Allura noticed security had been stepped up, the number of Drule soldiers in the castle doubling. They were wearing neatly pressed uniforms, fancier than what she was used to seeing them in. Stark black material, with blood red embellishments, and silver buttons on their jacket and sleeve cuffs. Metal swords were hung on the side of their hips, the swords being more than just show. With so many important people in one room, it would be risky to use blasters, they could ricochet off the walls and strike a dignitary by accident.

Allura passed through the room with the portraits of her family, pausing briefly to smile at the one of her parents. It was so different from a few days ago, back when she had first arrived on Arus. Back then she had been miserable and unsure of her marriage, and now she was able to look at her parent's portrait with a smile on her face. She wondered if their spirits were watching over her, knowing she had found a kind of happiness with Lotor.

She was still studying the painting, when arms wrapped around her. She just barely kept from jumping in place, startled but knowing that only one person would dare to embrace her like this. His familiar aftershave tickled her nose, Allura inhaling his scent deeply. "Lotor..."

"You look stunning." He said, kissing the side of her face, his arms hugging her tighter. "But then, you always do take my breath away with your looks."

She laughed, pleased by his compliments. "Flattery so soon? One would think you are after something!"

"Only speaking the truth my love." Lotor told her, and at last his arms loosened, allowing her to turn in his embrace. She looked him over, seeing he had tied back his white mane with a black silk ribbon. His clothes were expensive, lavish material of satin and silks, colored a midnight blue that contrasted nicely against his azure skin. Black and gold thread embroidered designs into the jacket, and a hint of white silk shirt spilled out around the collar of his coat. His pants bunched at the knees, tucked into shiny black boots that were polished to perfection.

"You look good." Allura told him, eyes returning to his face.

"Don't I always?" He teased, grinning at her. She shyly nodded her agreement, Lotor laughing and taking hold of her arm. "Come Allura, the ball is about to start. Our guests wait only on our arrival."

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" She asked, walking with him, one hand holding up her skirts so she would not trip over the hem.

"You are worth the wait." Lotor answered, leading her down the corridor to the room that had been designated the ball room. She could see soldiers lining the corridor, saluting them as they passed by the Drules. At the very end of the corridor, two Drules stood, waiting to open the doors for the royal couple. A red carpet had been rolled out, leading from the door down the corridor. It muffled their footsteps, and from the closed doors, Allura could hear the sound of music playing.

"Has everyone arrived already?" She asked Lotor, and he nodded.

"Just about." Lotor said. "It's a small gathering, but all the kingdoms of Arus will be represented here."

"I'm glad." Allura told him. "I look forward to hearing first hand recounts on what is going on in the other kingdoms."

"Just don't forget to relax a little." Lotor laughed as they reached the doors. "It is a party after all."

"I won't." She assured him, watching as the doors slowly opened. The music came to a stop, a trumpet heralding their arrival. The voices of the gathered people dropped down to a murmur, turning towards the door, eyes expectant. Allura was already looking over the mixed faces, trying to spot her Aunt when Coran stood up.

"Presenting her royal highness the Princess Allura, and his royal highness, the Prince Lotor." They needed no further announcement, the people were already applauding, excited to see them. Allura couldn't help but notice the human guests were a little less enthusiastic to greet her and her husband. She had to fight back the sigh, keeping a brilliant smile on her face as Lotor ushered her into the room.

People immediately surged forward, surrounding them. They talked a mile a minute, all clamoring for attention, leaving Allura to feel overwhelmed. Lotor took it in stride, nodding and smiling, pushing them through the crowd and into the center of the room. "Friends..." He began, gesturing for silence. "There will be time enough to discuss business during the night. For now I invite you to drink and make merry. There is plenty of good food and wine available to you."

A gesture from Lotor had the string quartet resume playing their instruments, music filling the room once more. People were milling about uncertainly, all eager to talk to the royal couple. "Shall we lead by example my love?" Lotor asked her, already reaching to place a hand on her waist.

"Yes, let's." Agreed Allura, though inwardly she had to admit to being impatient to speak with the people gathered here. Just not all at once!

Lotor took her right hand, and began dancing with her, turning her around so that her gown rustled and flared, sweeping across the floor as they waltzed. It reminded Allura of her wedding day, how Lotor had danced her across the floor and out into the hall. But it was different this time, she felt no agitation, no worry or fear of what was to follow the dancing.

Others soon joined them on the floor, people twirling and dipping, sashaying to the beat of the music. She was surrounded by the colors of the rainbow, seeing the expensive dresses and modest suits of the partygoers. Another twirl from Lotor, and suddenly a man was cutting in, tapping the prince on the shoulder. Lotor's eyes darkened for a second, a possessive look on his face as he reluctantly handed Allura over to the Drule.

"Governor General Clemenas." He introduced himself to Allura, bowing low to her. "I am over seeing the town of Harbrooke."

"Oh, the town that has been hit the hardest by the rebels?" Allura asked, mind recalling details of the reports she had read. Clemenas nodded gravely, taking care not to hold her too close as they danced. She hid a smile, knowing he was being careful not to arouse the jealousy of her husband.

"I'm actually the replacement for the town's original Governor General." He explained. "It's unfortunate, but my predecessor was killed during the riots two weeks ago."

"Yes. Many people lost their lives that day." Allura agreed sadly. "Tell me, how has the people of Harbrooke been adapting to having you and your men among them?"

"It's been a rough time." Admitted Clemenas, sighing. "The people still hold much hatred for Doom, and they are quick to react when the rebels stir up trouble. It's all I can do to move around the town safely, even with my guards I am in constant danger."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Allura told him.

"I was hoping perhaps to get moved to one of the Drule settlements." He confessed. "But those are few, and there is not enough positions for high ranking military men. Perhaps.." He hesitated, Allura urging him onwards.

"Yes, go on?"

"You could put a good word in for me with your husband?" Clemenas asked. "I would very much like to leave Harbrooke behind."

"I see..." She tried not to frown. "But...someone needs to oversee the town. If not you, then who?" Her tone was questioning, Allura hiding her private doubts that if Clemenas was so eager to abandon his post because of a little danger, then he surely wasn't the right candidate for a governor position.

"Perhaps someone with more experience would flourish in my place." The Governor General said.

"Perhaps..." Allura said noncommittally. He twirled her around the floor two more times, and then someone else was coming to tap on his shoulder. "Ah...if both of you will excuse me..." Allura said to Clemenas and the stranger. "I am a bit....winded from all this dancing."

"Of course." Clemenas said, bowing his head at her. The stranger looked upset, but also nodded his understanding, allowing Allura to escape the dance floor. She wove her way through the crowd of people, searching for her Aunt, offering up excuses when people tried to stop her. At last she found her, the woman dressed in black silk, a startling look for the woman. She was used to seeing her Aunt in soft colors that complimented her blonde beauty, not this severe look of one in mourning.

"Aunt Orla!" Allura said, seeing the Queen break apart from her dance partner.

"Allura." Queen Orla smiled at her, coming forward to give the princess a hug. "You are looking well. Does..." A brief hesitation, smile wavering for a moment. "Does married life suit you?"

"Oh yes." Allura nodded her agreement. "Very much so. And you? How are you?"

"I am as well as can be considering the circumstances." Orla sighed, Allura giving her a look of concern. She took her Aunt's hand, and led her over to the buffet table, hoping for a moment of privacy.

"What's wrong?" Allura asked.

"Oh where to start." Orla said, expression morose.

"How about at the beginning...?" suggested Allura, seeing her Aunt nod.

"It's just...things are so different now that Arus is part of the Doom Empire." Orla told her.

"Different how?"

"It's just unsettling to see the people of Doom moving about freely among our people." Orla frowned, giving a shake of her head. "I've had to open up my home to them! My home Allura! A man by the name of Engit is in command of the Drules. I am a Queen in name only, Engit holds the real power in my kingdom now."

"That's my fault." Allura sighed. "I had to agree to a step down in power for all the kingdoms' rulers. I tried to negotiate a fair deal but some concessions had to be made."

"You did your best child." Orla said, patting her hand. "We are fortunate you were able to keep our people from being made slaves. I dare say if the Prince of Doom wasn't so infatuated with you, even that wouldn't have been possible."

"Yes..." Agreed Allura. "So the people are free?" She felt relieved to see Orla's nod, the gesture putting an end to the doubts Nanny had tried to stir up.

"As free as one can be under Doom's rule." Orla told her.

"How are they treating the people of your kingdom?" Allura asked, eager for more details.

"Reasonably well. The Drules are amused by the people's fear, and quick to take advantage of that."

"Advantage how?" Allura wanted to know, frowning.

"Oh, for the most part just scaring them into doing favors. I've been talking to Engit and he has made good on his promise to force his men to behave." Orla admitted, grudging respect in her tone. "But every once in a while, a soldier steps out of line, particularly where women are concerned."

"Has anyone been...hurt?" Allura asked, fighting back a shudder.

"No, not yet. The others are quick to reprimand their coworkers." Orla told her. "Has there been any problems like that here in the castle?"

"None that I have heard of save one..." Allura said, her thoughts drifting to Merack and Tamara. "Have you had any problems with the rebels?"

"Thankfully no." Orla answered. "My kingdom hasn't been targeted by the resistance. Frankly I hope they never come around." She touched Allura's shoulder, offering a sad smile to the girl. "I have heard what they have said about you. Know that in most people's heart, they know it not to be true."

"Thanks..." Allura said, unable to smile back at her Aunt. She looked away, trying to spot Lotor on the floor when she saw Nanny approaching, a heavy tray of food in her hands. The woman expertly maneuvered her way through the crowd, carrying her burden with a practiced ease that showed no sign of strain to it. She headed straight for the buffet table, nodding her hellos at Allura and Orla.

Nanny was just setting down the tray when it happened, what felt like an earthquake shaking the room, people letting out nervous laughter as they glanced around. Allura frowned, one hand on the table for support, eyes casting about for Lotor.

"Funny..." She said out loud. "The castle is not on any known fault lines..."

"It was just a small rumble." Orla said. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Perhaps..." Allura said, a frown on her face. She didn't know why, but the trembles unsettled her, leaving Allura to feel there was something unnatural about them. She'd be disappointed to know how right she was....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I did a small time skip to forward the story. I mean otherwise it would have been just a lot of sex and boring everyday details of what they were doing in preperation for the party.

Michelle

4Starfox, thank you! I think I thrive on causing drama for the characters. As for the slash, I suppose anything is possible. I can't see Keith going willingly to Lotor, so it would have to be rape. Heck I could see Lotor raping Keith not because he's attracted to men, but because he wants to humiliate Keith in the worse way possible. I wouldn't be surprised if someone hadn't written a story like that already!

Sorathestar, thanks. :D Yep, but Merack is just looking out for his prince. Too bad for Tamara that he saw her as a danger. Yep, the people in the castle mistrust and fear Lotor now more than ever because of what they think he did to Tamara. But a change is coming all right....but can't say too much without spoiling future chapters. Let's just say...some stuff goes down at the party which effects everybody!!

PapaPalpatine, ha ha ha, yes! Allura's presence probably helped calm down Lotor in regards to Merack. But also I imagine Merack has been with Lotor for a long time, so hed be hesitant to kill him. Good thing too...*zips lips to prevent spoilers.* Thank you! :D


	36. Chapter 36

The tremor that shook the castle had been unexpected, the people around him letting out nervous laughter. Lotor himself had been startled, his hands a steady presence on the waist of the woman he danced with. She didn't look glad for his assistance, her face pale and tight with tension, the red head reluctant to dance with the prince of Doom.

He ignored her discomfort, swaying their bodies to the beat of the music, impatient for the song to end. His dance partner mirrored his mood, the woman eager to escape his grasp and return to her husband's side. Mercifully, the beat of the music played on for only half a minute more, the song coming to an abrupt end which had Lotor releasing his hold on his partner.

Relief didn't stop her from forgetting her manners, the woman sweeping out long green skirts to offer a stiff curtsy to the prince. Lotor nodded at her, but he was already scanning the crowd, looking for his wife, Allura. Other women approached him, along with some men, people eager to curry favor with him, or to take a moment to discuss the latest problems and politics on Arus.

Lotor didn't so much as give them a nod of acknowledgment, moving through the sea of people, deftly avoiding crashing into those who were still dancing. Some of the court tried to follow him, making like a shadow to his presence as they hoped for the chance to get in close to the prince. Lotor let them, long used to being the center of attention, body relaxed as he moved.

A few more turns on the dance floor, and then the crowd seemed to part, revealing Allura in her purple clad glory standing by the buffet table. She held a goblet to her lips, nodding her head at something the woman next to her was saying. He turned his attention to her confidant, noticing the strong resemblance between the two blondes, the woman in black holding a good ten, fifteen years over Allura in age.

But even with that air of maturity around her, there was no mistaking her beauty. Or as Lotor was quick to notice, a beauty that would be all the more dazzling if the woman would at least smile one time at Allura. But sadness lined her eyes, with a frown that seemed to be permanently etched on her face.

"Lotor." Allura hastily set down her goblet, a smile lighting up her face at having spotted her husband's approach. He smiled back at her, coming in close to press a kiss against her right cheek. "There you are. I've been wanting to introduce you." A gesture at the woman in black, the frown of hers deepening as she boldly looked into Prince Lotor's eyes. "This is..."

"Ah, this must be your dear aunt, Queen Orla." Lotor interrupted, reaching for the woman's hand. He honored her by bowing, bending down just enough to brush a kiss on the back of her hand. "I must say you are lovely. I can see beauty blossoms in Allura's family tree."

"My....You do have a flattering tongue." Orla said, hand not trembling in his grasp. "I can see why my niece is taken with you."

"Auntie!" Allura gasped, a glance at her face showed she was blushing.

Lotor chuckled, eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh? And what has my wife been telling you to give that impression?"

"Just a few things mentioned here and there." Orla answered. "Enough for me to gather my own opinion on her newfound husband."

"All good I hope." Lotor said, still holding onto Orla's hand.

"Nothing but glowing reviews." Orla told him. "But my niece is not the only one who talks. There are other less....savory reports coming in. I wonder which one paints a truer picture of the crown prince of Doom."

"Why not take a moment to ask me yourself?" Lotor asked, and swept her into his arms. Allura looked surprised, but Orla kept that frowning disposition of hers, hands landing on his arms as he began moving her onto the dance floor. "It's so much better to get to know a person directly than to rely on rumors and reports."

"Yes, that is true. Although..." An odd light in her eye, Orla giving him a coy look. "If we had waited for you to get to know Allura, Arus might not be in the position it finds itself in these days."

"What do you mean?" Lotor asked, spinning them around slowly on the dance floor.

"Come now your highness. You barely knew my niece when you decided you wanted her for your bride." Orla shook her head, a stray curl escaping her golden bun.

"All you knew was that she was beautiful. That is hardly the grounds suitable for a proper relationship to begin."

"Ah but arranged marriages have often been based on other factors than one's compatibility." Lotor answered smoothly. "Allura and I have been fortunate in that regard, we find we suit each other quite well."

"You certainly seemed to have charmed Allura." Admitted Orla. "But I am not so easy to convince."

"Oh? And what will it take to..." He used her words, fighting a smirk. "Charm you to my side?"

"I think we wait on time." Orla said, hurrying to explain. "Time to see just what effect Doom will have on Arus in the long run. The time to see how you treat my niece, time enough to see what your true colors are."

"And just what are you expecting to see?" Lotor asked.

"A man worthy of my niece, worthy enough to sit on the throne of Arus." Came her answer. "A man who is honest and good..." She trailed off at Lotor's chuckle, her frown seeming to deepen as she looked up at him.

"Ah...forgive me." Lotor said, trying to control his amusement. "If you are waiting for a shining example of heroics, I'm afraid I will never prove myself to you."

"What do you mean?" She demanded, fingers tightening on his sleeves.

"It's just I am not good, I am no hero." Lotor said, hardly put out by his confession. "If those are the standards you wait on for proof, I fear never will I live up to your expectations of me."

"You will not even pretend to be something you are not?" Orla asked, watching him carefully.

"What is the use in pretending?" A question for a question, Lotor shrugging. "I am what I am. I make no claims against being the ruthless conqueror."

"Just so long as you are not deceiving my niece about your true nature." Orla retorted, swaying with him in time to the beat of the music.

"Trust me your highness, when I say Allura understands my nature better than most." Lotor told her. "She's had ample time this past year and a half to see me at my most...devastating. Just as she learns to accept all facets of my personality, so too must you and Arus."

"Some things are beyond acceptance, and you would do well to remember that." Orla replied, some of the sadness in her eyes being chased away by a flash of heated emotion. "The people of this planet still remember your empire's attacks. Old grudges are sometimes the hardest to fade away."

"How well I know." Lotor said, a sigh escaping him. "Tell me Queen, how do you feel about this resistance? The one that has deemed your beloved niece a traitor to the planet?"

"I think they are fools in that regard." Orla shook her head, eyes troubled. "They do not understand the duty that comes with being a royal. The burdens a crown places on one's head. Allura was left with no choice but to make the best bargain she could for the planet." A snort then, the sound unlady like as Orla narrowed her eyes at him. "They fail to realize just how worse Doom's occupation could have been."

"Yes, they do." Lotor agreed. The music shifted into another song, but he kept his hold on Orla, not wanting their conversation to end. "Arus is the exception not the rule in the Doom Empire. It frustrates me greatly that the people do not show the proper gratitude to their princess for what she has achieved."

"It will take time for that gratitude to show." Orla sighed. "All they....we know is that there are soldiers of Doom in our towns, in our homes. Making demands, replacing the old regime."

"But they have behaved have they not?" Lotor asked, a concerned note in his tone. "My man Engit has shown nothing but the proper respect to you and yours, yes?"

"Aye he has." She nodded. "But what would you do if he hadn't?"

"I'd replace him." Lotor said simply, seeing her arch an eyebrow at him.

"That simple?" She almost let out a chuckle, shaking her head at his nod. "You'd do well to find out from all the representatives gathered here tonight if they have been as fortunate to have such an honorable...." A hesitation, Lotor wondering what she had been about to say. "Man like Engit looking out for their affairs."

"I will do that." Lotor promised. "Your kingdom has been one of the few to not be touched by the resistance. Perhaps because of Engit's soft hand when it comes to ruling."

"He's doing something right, soft hand or no." She said. "What will you do about the resistance?" He was silent a moment, just dancing in place with her as he considered her question. Her eyes suddenly widened, Orla gaping at him. "Don't tell me you don't have a plan?!"

"I'm afraid of the outcome of any such plans of mine." Lotor confessed. "Your niece has a delicate nature, even after all the fighting she has participated in. I fear what I must do, not because of any distaste for killing, but for her reactions to my ways. Tell me, your highness...how would you deal with terrorists who were running rampant in your kingdom."

"I'd stop them." Orla answered, looking him straight in the eye. "One way or another, especially if the killings that have occurred continued."

"Then you're more practical than my wife!" Lotor sighed. "She seeks only the peaceful way to solve this problem."

"She would." Agreed Orla. "Allura has always been a kind soul. She takes after her parents that way. But then....King Alfor never had a problem with controlling the people. They loved him, both as a man, and as a ruler. Respected him too."

"Where I have not yet earned that respect." Lotor smiled grimly. "And I doubt the people of Arus will ever love a Drule. It's..." Another tremor shook the room, causing him to trail off. It was stronger this time, Lotor nearly slipping as he struggled to maintain his and Orla's balance. Sounds could be heard, a low rumble of noise that frightened the people in the ball room.

This time there was no nervous laughter, the people's glances uneasy as they looked around. "Tell me your highness....Are these earthquakes normal for planet Arus?"

"No." Orla's look was troubled. "Especially not here at the castle....it sits on no fault lines."

"How strange..." Lotor murmured, hand letting go of Orla's waist to reach up towards the tiny button on his lapel. A tap of his finger had the tiny com unit activating, Lotor speaking into it, voice a soft murmur. "This is prince Lotor. Have there been any reports about unusual activity regarding the recent tremors?" He paused a bit, waiting for a response but none came.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Lotor hissed into the com unit, Orla standing before him looking concerned.

"Problem?"

"There's no answer." Lotor told her. "It could be just a faulty wire...the transmission receivers may be down but..."

"But you're concerned." Orla noted, and he nodded.

"Very. Come your highness....let us return to my wife's side." Lotor said, offering her his arm just as another tremor shook the room. This time people did fall to the floor, a few panicked shouts being heard. Orla grabbed onto Lotor for support, the prince frowning as he listened to the noise, listened to the rumbles and heard something else amidst the music and the castle seeming to groan in protest.

'Is that....?" Orla trailed off, turning to peer behind her.

"Laser fire." His tone was grim, Lotor's free hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. "That was no earthquake." He continued with a growl. "It was a bomb." He meant to speak the word softly, but still was overheard, an anxious cry being picked up as word traveled quickly through the room.

"A bomb!"

"It was a bomb?!"

"The castle is under attack?!"

"No one would dare!"

"The resistance would!"

Lotor tried tuning them out, spinning about with Orla trailing behind him, his eyes seeking out the buffet table. He caught a glimpse of purple, the many hued dress of Allura's before she was swallowed up by the crowd. He headed in that direction, shoving roughly at bodies, knocking both men and women out of his way as he tried to reach Allura's side. But when one was moved out of the way, another two or three nobles appeared in place, turning anxious eyes to the prince.

"Prince Lotor, what will we do?!" cried out a man, hands raised in supplication.

"What can we do?!" demanded another. "It's the end for us for sure."

It made Lotor want to slap him, the prince fixing him with a stony glare. "Calm down. They want you to panic. It'll only serve their purpose if you give in to the fear." The laser fire could be heard louder now, the musicians having ceased their playing. Somewhere in the room a woman let out a loud sob, another swooning in her partner's arms. "My men will protect us!" added the prince, once again casting about for Allura. Why wasn't she hurrying to his side?!

He only had seconds to wonder that, and then an explosion rocked the main doors of the ball room. The metal blasted open, shards of shrapnel flying, striking those closet to the door. The nobles lost all sense of reason at that, panicking as they screamed, and running about the room, seeking a way to escape or at least a place to hide.

Not even checking to see if Orla still followed him, Lotor was moving, his sword already drawn and humming in the air. He could see his men, the ones that hadn't been injured by the door's blast drawing their weapons, limited to steel swords for the moment. They took up position to the sides of the door, arms tensed and ready for a fight, when a tiny grenade came rolling into the room.

It made an almost comical sound, rolling to a stop, seeming harmless. That was before it began hissing, a thick smoke pouring out of the canister. It enveloped the men by the door, covered them in a dark cloud that made it hard to see. Lotor gave up on watching the door, continuing his pace, feeling a hand touch the back of his jacket.

"Stay behind me and out of my way." Lotor advised Orla, moving them through the crowd. "I'll need room to fight..."

It was as though his words heralded their arrival, the terrorists bursting into the room in a shower of laser fire. The screaming grew louder in volume and frequency, the laser fire proving an indiscriminate foe. It struck man and woman alike, dropping people down to the floor, their moans the only sign that they were still alive. The blaster fire rebounded off walls, causing a ricocheting effect, the very thing Lotor's men had hoped to avoid by using swords.

Lasers came close to him, Lotor using his sword, the lazon blade built to deflect such bolts. He heard another scream, this one different from all the rest, identifiable as Allura's, Lotor breaking into a run, Orla hot on his heels.

The terrorists were mingling with the crowd, clad in Doom armor, visor helmets over their eyes, protecting them from the smoke that was spreading through the room. They walked right up to the partygoers, aiming point blank at their chests, their blasters firing off round after round to bring them down with little fuss and muss. Most of the nobles were dropping to their knees, pleading for mercy and finding their attackers had none.

A few tried to fight back, aiming punches and kicks, some of the men having worn decorative swords for the evening. The thick Doom armor proved a sufficient barrier against the swords, giving the terrorists time to react and bring their weapons to bare against their assailants.

The Drule soldiers were putting up a valiant effort, charging the terrorists, swords in hand. Most fell before reaching the attackers, but a few got through, their trained hands driving pointed tips into the exposed flesh that was not covered by armor. Shouting could be heard, angry sounds as several soldiers grappled with the terrorists, fighting to steal back their blasters.

One smart solider used a terrorist as a human shield, holding the man close to his body as he advanced forward. It didn't deter laser fire, the terrorists shooting at him and his hostage anyway, leaving the Drule to carry the dead weight of the unconscious man. Such was his strength that it made little difference in slowing him down, the man moving steadily forward.

Lotor reached the buffet table, seeing it over turned, the food making a slippery spill on the floor. He let out a curse, not seeing Allura, sending a glare at the women who cowered behind the knocked over table. He was just about to hiss out a question, demand they tell him where his wife was when he heard Orla's warning gasp.

Anger in his eyes, he turned, sword arm swinging outwards with deadly intent. He had time to shove Orla behind him, seeing the black and gray armored form of a terrorist. The man's blaster was charging, preparing to unleash a laser blast in the next second. Lotor reacted on pure instinct alone, lashing out with his arm, sword cutting into the man's wrist.

A scream of pain was heard, the man's hand severed from his arm, the blaster falling to the floor still clutched in his frozen grasp. Lotor didn't bother to track it, he was kicking out with his foot, knocking the man backwards and off balance. A rustle from behind him, Lotor turning, arm tensed up to unleash another blow. He was stopped by the sight of Orla kneeling down, the woman's face repulsed as she worked to pry the blaster free of the dismembered hand.

"Let's go." Lotor said, holding out his hand to the Queen. She took it, being pulled back to a standing position, blaster in hand. If the situation wasn't so serious, Lotor would have smiled to see the prim Queen holding a blaster in one hand, and her skirts in the other.

"Go where?" Orla wanted to know, and Lotor cast an anxious glance around the room. With so many of the nobles fallen, it was easy to see the whole of the ball room. Lotor looked to the left and to the right, and then he spotted it. The brightly colored gown of Allura's, the princess moving rapidly. Her Nanny was behind her, wielding a silver serving tray as a shield, pausing occasionally to bash it against anyone who drew too close to her charge.

"That way!" Lotor said, already taking off. He ducked and wove around bodies, sword on the move, constantly deflecting the laser fire. It wasn't as heavy as it had been when the terrorists first arrived, the attackers slowing down their assault as more and more of the party's attendees had fallen to the fire.

Lotor's eyes were for Allura, not wanting to lose track of her again. He watched her as she moved, Allura seeming to have a specific destination in mind. "Move quickly!" Lotor advised Orla, leaping over a body.

Allura had reached a door, she was struggling to open it, her Nanny pressed against her back. The tray was held up, the woman doing her best to guard the princess. Lotor was running now, hearing Orla's heels click on the floor as she tried to keep up with his fast pace. He didn't turn to see how far she had fallen behind him, Lotor rapidly closing the distance to Allura.

The door was open, Allura rushing inside the room. Lotor didn't have time to relax, though he breathed easier to see her disappear into safety. Her Nanny was the next to follow, and Lotor let out a shout to get her attention.

"Wait for us!"

There was a second's hesitation in the woman, and then she straightened, looking Lotor straight in the eye as she began to close the door. Lotor swore, fearing he wouldn't make it in time, and thrust his sword into the ever dwindling crack of the door. He heard Nanny gasp, the woman backing away from his weapon. It bought him the time he needed to kick open the door, Lotor glaring at the woman as he held her at bay with his blade.

She looked defiant, leveling her own glare at Lotor, the animosity crackling between them. Allura let out a cry, a glad shout that showed she was relieved to see him. Orla swept past Lotor's frame, hurrying into the room, her skirts brushing against his legs.

He was just moving to follow, when something struck his back, Lotor feeling the hot heat of a laser shot against his skin. Allura let out a horrified shriek, already taking a step towards him as Lotor stumbled forward. Another blast hit him, Lotor's vision growing dim, seeing the faces of the women waver before him as he fell to his knees. Moving in slow motion, he grabbed at the knob of the door, attempting to pull it shut behind him.

The door clicked close, Lotor feeling the heaviness of his body as the effects of the laser began to force it's hold on him. Allura was rushing towards him, skirts dragging across the floor as she reached out with her hands. He had a second to smile at her, his words slurred as he spoke.

"Lock the door." Lotor said, his hand slipping free of the knob. "Find something to bar it in case they try to break it down...."

"Yes." Allura agreed, catching him as he fell the rest of the way, his face being cradled against her chest. He struggled to stay awake, but the softness of her body lulled him into a relaxed state, Lotor's eyes closing as Allura cried out his name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

4Starfox, "takes a bow at your praise.* Edge of your seat eh? Well hang on, things are only gonna get more exciting now that the rebels are here! Oh dear, Lotor would so do that! Or broadcast it to the whole galaxy! XD


	37. Chapter 37

The banging had been sounding for over an hour now, insistent thuds as someone worked something heavy against the steel of the room's door. So far the metal had held, providing an effective barrier against any and all who wanted inside the room. But Allura knew it wouldn't last. They were simply tireless as they worked, and sooner or later the door would give in under the assault.

The princess was amazed the metal had lasted as long it had, the girl glancing at the door now, seeing the tables and chairs stacked in front of it. Some of the furniture seemed to shake, trembling in time to the pounding at the door. She had a feeling if they hadn't blocked the door with the heavy furniture, even the steel would have caved in by now.

She worried the furniture wouldn't be enough, Allura wishing she had the strength to move the heavy couch that sat in the rear of the room. But even with her Aunt and Nanny's assistance, they hadn't been able to move it, forcing them to give up in defeat and move the less weighty objects in front of the door. She knew Lotor would have been able to help them, but as of the past hour, he lay stunned, a victim of laser fire that forced him into a deep sleep.

She sat with him now, body resting on the couch cushions, his head in her lap. She kept touching his face, and her fingers were almost tireless as they swept back his hair. He had lost the ribbon that tied it back, and his jacket's shoulder held the burn marks of the laser's strike. It burned through the material down to the shirt below it, stopping just short of searing into his skin.

To the right of her stood her Aunt, the Queen Orla leaning against the wall, a laser pistol in her hands. She kept turning it over and over in her hands, a gesture that made Allura nervous. She feared it would accidentally fire even with the safety catch on. But Orla seemed unable to just hold the gun, taking comfort from running her fingers over it's smooth barrel.

Orla wasn't the only one who suffered through with a nervous display of energy. Her nanny was pacing, an agitated walk that took her back and forth across the room. Her hands kept clenching into fists, the woman casting angry looks at the door. If looks alone could kill, the terrorists would die the instant the door was open. Unfortunately for them, angry stares did not a weapon make, and the room they were in had little of value in that regard. Aside from Orla's pistol they only had Lotor's sword, hardly the makings of a suitable resistance.

Allura sighed, and continued to pet Lotor's hair, wishing he would wake up. She doubted he could do anything to change their current situation, but his presence alone would generate comfort to Allura. A comfort Nanny did not share, the woman pausing to stand before the couch, hands on her hips.

"I say we negotiate with them." She said, her words drawing Orla and Allura's glances towards her.

"Negotiate how exactly?" Allura wanted to know, her left hand gesturing around the empty room. "We have nothing to barter with."

"That's not true." Nanny said, and her glance dropped down to the prince cushioned against Allura's body. "We have him."

"Nanny!" She couldn't help herself, Allura gasped, her eyes widening as she realized the woman was serious.

"Think about it princess. These rebels are fighting against the Drule presence here on Arus. A presence Lotor commands. With him in their hands..."

"They'll kill him." Allura interjected. "You know they will." She saw Nanny look at her, her gaze unflinching, a determined light in them. "And you don't care, do you? You'd gladly had him over, deliver him to his death!"

"Allura..."

"No!" Allura shook her head, the motion causing strands to unravel from her bun. "My God! Do I even know you anymore? To think of handing over someone, anyone, even if they are not an innocent, is unthinkable when you know torture and death await them! This is not the Arus way, not MY way!"

"So then what?" Nanny demanded, hands on her hips. "You are content to sit here and wait for them to break down the door. And then kill us all?"

"That may not happen." Allura said, and Nanny sighed.

"Have you forgotten they've declared you a traitor to the planet? To your people?" Nanny demanded. "I doubt they will show you any mercy. They don't understand why you've done what you've done. Why you've tied us to the enemy. But if you're willing to make amends by giving them Lotor perhaps then...."

"No. NO!" Allura said, her fingers fisting Lotor's hair absentmindedly.

"Queen Orla, she's your niece. Try and reason with her." Nanny said, looking as though she wanted to throw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I'm not sure I agree with you Nanny." Orla answered, her words making Nanny let out a scoffing sound. "Things are rarely so simple. These rebels may think to end Doom's occupation by killing both Lotor and Allura. As a strike back against the Doom Empire, one that will plunge Arus into war. There are many Drule leaders gathered here as well, they can plunge the planet into chaos with a few easy killings." A shrug of her shoulders, Orla sighing. "I know it's tempting to want to make arrangements to save Allura, but what happens afterwards?"

"Afterwards?" Nanny looked confused.

"Provided they let Allura live after killing Lotor. Let us assume they allow her to keep her crown....what will King Zarkon and his empire do to us for killing his only son?"

"We can bring back Voltron." Nanny said, aiming a frown at Orla. "Bring back Keith and the boys. If we let the rebels do the work for us....if they kill the Drule leaders..."

"Listen to yourself!" Allura snapped. "Now you not only plot Lotor's murder, but the men outside this room as well? I know the Drules' crimes are many, but how can you hate them this much?!"

"I've got good reason too." Nanny voice was as angry as Allura's, the woman close to shouting as her face flushed from heated emotion. "They've done so many things, to so many people..."

"We all know the misdeeds the Doom Empire has done to Arus. The people killed and enslaved....but..."

"But what?" Nanny interrupted Allura. "Just because he does good now for the planet, you forgive him? Forgive all of them? Even Zarkon for killing your father, may his soul rest in peace!?"

"I don't forgive Zarkon for that..." Allura whispered, feeling the start of a tremor in her hands. It was a sign of her trying to hold in her anger, Allura staring at Nanny with a hurt look on her face. "But I can't keep dwelling on past crimes. We will just go in an endless cycle of hate if we do. Nanny you must put aside your hatred, stop living in the past. If I can do it, when I lost my father to this war, then surely you who have lost nothing can do it too."

She was surprised when Nanny drew back, her face redder than Allura could ever recall seeing. "Lost nothing?! How little you know! I've lost friends, my home, my...."

"Your what?" Allura asked, when Nanny fell silent.

"It's nothing." Nanny said, turning away.

"Surely it's something." Allura pointed out. "If it makes you hate this much." The woman's shoulder seemed to sag, a sigh escaping her. "Please Nanny...tell me..."

"Princess.." Allura was startled to see her Nanny's eyes wet with tears, the woman turning back to her once more. "Now is not the time for reminiscing about the past. It won't get us out of this mess." She dropped to her knees, hands held out in supplication. "Please consider giving up Lotor. Not for my sake, but for your own."

"I..."

"Please!" Nanny said, reaching to grab Allura's hands. She squeezed them, eyes wet and earnest as she stared at Allura, almost desperate to get her to agree.

"I can't." Allura said, and watched as Nanny's face hardened. "He's my husband." She added, Nanny dropping her hands. "That alone should assure my loyalty to him. But it's more than that..."

"You love him." Orla said, her voice intruding on the scene between princess and nanny. Both women turned to look at the Queen, and she nodded her head. "Don't you, Allura?"

"I..." She lowered her eyes, looking at Lotor's sleeping face. Her fingers caressed his cheek, and she let out a deep sigh, nodding her head hesitantly even as it made Nanny gasp and stand up. "I do..."

"Allura no!" Nanny cried. "Don't give your heart to this monster, this fiend!"

"It's too late." Allura said. "I realized I've loved him for a few days now...I may not have gone looking for love with Lotor, but I'm better for it. Happier. He makes me happy, complete...I won't give him up. Not for you, not for anyone! And I'll be damned if I let those terrorists kill my husband!"

"Then we're doomed..." Nanny said, backing away from the couch, from Allura and Lotor.

"I refuse to give up hope." Allura said, even though she knew it was foolish. "There has to be a way out of this mess.........somehow..."

"Then we better start thinking of some ideas." Orla said, casting a look at the door. "This pistol has a near full cartridge, but I doubt we can take out all the terrorists with it, even if fortune favors every shot to land on one."

"Why haven't they blown down the door?" Allura wondered out loud. "Surely they have the means to do it."

"Either they've run out of explosives, or they don't want to risk hurting us in the ensuing explosion. They may want, no need you and Lotor alive." Orla answered. "Perhaps they mean to bargain with King Zarkon himself, use his only son to get him to back off from Arus."

"My father would never agree to that." Lotor said with a moan, and his voice gave the three women a good fright.

"Lotor! You're awake!" Allura exclaimed, watching as he opened his eyes, another gruff groan escaping him. Her hands were touching his shoulders, helping to ease him up into a sitting position. "Er...just how much have you heard?"

"Enough." Lotor said, grimacing as he brought a hand to his head. "I hear we have grim odds. Well...I thrive on those!"

"You would." Muttered Nanny, and Allura flashed her an annoyed look. Lotor didn't rise to the bait, ignoring the woman to glance around the room.

"Where exactly are we?" He wanted to know, and now Allura turned to look at the room to, seeing it with new eyes. It was small, a cozy little den with plenty of comfortable places to sit and rest. A book case in one corner with a selection of entertaining reads, fantasies and the classical works. A few decorative statues and urns were placed around the room, complimenting it's warm earth colors.

On a pile on the floor, near where the table had been, lay the many coats and wraps of the ball's guests. The women had been hasty in knocking the garments to the floor, leaving them a crumpled mess as they moved furniture towards the door. Lotor stood now, Allura watching as he walked towards that pile of clothing.

"It's just a room off to the side of the ball room." Allura explained, Lotor kneeling down to start rustling through the corridors. "We hardly ever use it except during parties."

"No other way in or out besides that door, right?" Lotor asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. It's really a room that holds no importance."

"So that leaves out a secret passage." Lotor mumbled, turning over coats, checking their pockets.

"What are you doing?" Orla asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Checking to see if there any weapons we can use." Lotor answered. "A blaster would come in handy right about now."

"What does it matter?" demanded Nanny. "There's so many of them and only four of us. Even with another blaster....it's hopeless."

"I'm a pretty good shot." Lotor said, continuing his search. "And I know Allura is as well from all those months she spent shooting at me!" A chuckle then, Lotor glancing fondly at her. She smiled back, and moved to join him on the floor, helping him to check the coats. "How about you, your highness?" His question was directed at Orla, the Queen glancing down at the pistol in her hands. "Any good with a gun?"

"I've had some practice on the shooting range." Orla admitted. "A queen must be able to defend herself."

"I figured as much by the way you didn't flinch to pry that gun out of that man's hand." Lotor smiled faintly. "The odds are looking better and better."

"Indeed they are." Allura said, mirroring his smile as her hands landed on something made of metal. She eased it out of the pocket, the gray surface gleaming as she held up a tiny hand pistol. She went to hand it to Lotor, but he shook his head no.

"I want you armed Allura." Lotor told her. "I'll feel better to know my wife has something she can use to defend herself with."

"All right...." Allura agreed, resuming her search for another weapon. She wondered what they would do if they didn't find another blaster, wondered how Lotor would fight limited to just a sword.

"If I can trust you not to shoot me in the back..." Lotor called out to Nanny, the woman hmphing loudly at his words. "I may have something for you as well." Another hand pistol had been found, Lotor extending his hand towards the woman. Nanny hesitated, meeting Lotor's eyes, then sighed.

"Fine. I won't shoot you this time. But if anything should happen to Allura...." Her threat went unfinished, Lotor letting out an amused chuckle. "Hmph, how can you laugh at a time like this?!"

Lotor shrugged. "It's easy so long as you keep proving so entertaining."

"Why listen here...! You..."

"Quiet!" hissed Allura, her hand held up for silence. "Do you hear that?" They all paused, faces intent as they listened for a sound, any at all.

"I hear nothing." Orla said, Nanny nodding her agreement.

"That's her point exactly." Lotor said, dropping another coat on the floor. "The banging has stopped. It's been quiet for a while now...."

"They're up to something....but what?" Allura looked to Lotor for answers.

"Heh....if they think we'll be so foolish as to rush out of the room just to see if they are gone, they have another thing coming." Lotor smirked, drawing a blaster out of the coat he held on his lap.

"They may have given up trying to force their way into the room." Orla said. "Or they could be getting ready to blow it down."

"No one go near the door." Lotor ordered. "Just to be on the safe side. In fact..." He stood, his attention on the couch. "We should move that away from the wall and get behind it...It'll protect us from some of the debris stirred up in any ensuing explosion."

"Okay." Agreed Allura, and they all moved over to the couch. Like she had suspected, with Lotor's Drule strength added to the mix, the couch was lifted away from the wall. They were in the process of moving it a few feet forward when a beeping was heard. They all looked to Lotor in surprise, the couch being set down on the floor once

more.

"It's my com unit." Lotor said, touching the lapel of his jacket.

"Answer it!" Nanny hissed, and Lotor shot her an annoyed look.

"I plan to." He activated the com unit with a brush of his finger, static sounding in the room as a shaky connection was established. "Hello?"

"Is this Prince Lotor?" A man's voice questioned, his words an angry hiss over the radio.

"Yes, this is he. To whom am I speaking?" Lotor demanded.

"No need for names." Came the cool reply. "All you need know is you're speaking to the leader of the resistance."

"Ah...I wondered when I'd hear from you." Lotor said, not at all surprised.

"Ask him what he wants!" Nanny said in a loud whisper, the three royals all waving at the woman to be quiet.

"You're a hard man to get in contact with Lotor." The leader said. "Always so safe and secure inside the castle." A laugh then. "Well, no more. The castle is ours now, and we have....certain demands for you to follow."

"OH?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, still sounding so amused. "And just what are those demands?"

"We want all Drule interference gone from Arus. That is not negotiable. Second, we want the keys to the lions. Also non negotiable."

"I see." Lotor said calmly. "I'm afraid you ask for the impossible. I never give in to the demands of others, let alone wastes of breaths such as yourself and the other

terrorists."

"I thought you'd see it that way." Came the leader's answer. "But the truth of the matter is this. We're going to get into that room. We're going to get you and that

traitorous wife of yours....we won't kill you. Not yet. But we will make you watch while we torture her."

Allura starting to tremble, a mixture of fear and anger that made her shake fitfully. Lotor reached out with his hand, drawing her against him, his jaw setting firmly as he snarled out a retort.

"I'll kill you before you lay so much as a finger on her! Do you hear me?!"

"Careful Lotor, you're betraying your true feelings." Chided the terrorist leader. "We knew that would hit a nerve. Reports all around say how much you fawn over the princess. Know that this is no idle threat. We mean to do what we say. The punishment will be less harsh if you come out and surrender, give in to our demands."

"Never." It was Allura who spoke, and she practically spat as she shouted. "Do you hear me, never! How can you do this? How can you act so cold and unfeeling? This is not the way my people were raised. You sully the name of Arus in your attempts to restore some twisted form of peace to the planet. It makes you no better than the Drules you so hate!"

"Better a hater, than a lover of Doom!" Came the leader's retort. "Lotor, you've ten minutes to decide. And then we blow the door." The com unit went dead, Lotor pressing it's button, trying to juggle it back on.

"Damn, it's no use." He sighed. "They've secured the line, made sure no calls get through but their own."

"What are we going to do?" Orla asked.

"We cannot allow them to hurt Allura!" added Nanny.

"They won't!" promised Lotor. "They're getting desperate. They must know my men will notice that there hasn't been any communication from the castle. Someone will be bound to investigate the situation. And when they do..."

"They'll bring in reinforcements." Allura said. "But will they be in time...?"

"We'll just have to pray we can hold them back." Sighed Orla, tightening her grip on her pistol. "At least until help can arrive."

"All right, let's get into position." Advised Lotor, allowing Allura to pull back from him. He looked at her, an inquisitive glance that she shook her head at.

"I'm fine." Allura assured him. "Just a little shaken. But I won't let their words get to me."

"All right." He said, following close behind her as they moved to duck behind the long couch. Lotor had to crouch down lower then the rest, almost laying on the floor as he bent his tall frame down. Allura sat next to him, ready to ease to the left of the couch and aim her pistol at the door. Orla took up position at the right side of the couch, and Nanny was left to guard the rear. Now all they had left to do was wait, wait and worry over what their future held.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

4Starfox, I HAD to stop there. It was a Lotor POV chapter, and when he got knocked out, the POV ended. XD Hopefully this chapter had you also on the edge of your seat, and hang on cause the next chapter is even worse. I just pray ya'll don't think it too gory.

Ah, I know what it's like to experience writer's block. Hmm....and always starting new stories too. ^^"' I've got at least three more L and A stories in my head, but I am trying to finish the price of freedom before I start a new one. Wish me luck okay?

Interesting story idea. Does he crash on Arus, or somewhere else? Cause the thing is, I think most people on Arus would know what the pilots of Voltron look like!

Aasoni, wow! You came and read all those chapters in one day? Oooh, my eyes would fall out of my head from all that reading! Thank you for your comments, let me see where to start. I guess with the Allura pregnancy. Originally I didn't want her to be pregnant, but my friend Botias wanted me to get her with child. So I waffled on that decision, but ultimately decided it was my story, and I did not want Allura to be pregnant at this time. It would be too much for her to deal with, having a child on top of all the other changes in her life. She and Lotor will have kids eventually, but that will be in the sequel.

Ah! You are the first one to think Coran might have been part of the poison plan! I did set it up to make Nanny look guilty. The former Voltron Force was jettisoned off the Doom ships onto Earth. So they've been on Earth all this time. But you're right, I kinda forgot about them. It wasn't until people started reviewing that I thought maybe I should have more mentions of them then I did. But of course this is assuming Lotor would let her call them. I actually have in a later chapter, someone asks her why she didn't call them as a nod to tackling something I forgot. Allura's been to self consumed in her own problems to properly think of them....^^''

Ah the funeral of Tamara....I dunno...Allura just seemed that soft hearted to me. Maybe it was wrong to do....but too late now. It's been done. *sheepish look.* Thanks again for your words. Unfortunately I had most of the story written ahead of time (I just finished 46 today) and had no room to fit the Voltron Force in sooner. But I do listen to my readers, and sometimes you guys and gals give me ideas on how to make the story hopefully be better. I hope when ya'll get to 45 and 46 you will be pleased in regards to the mention of the Voltron force. I can't say anymore without spoiling too much.

I hope you like the Harem Slave, although it's a darker fic. I know it won't be for everyone cause of the content in it.


	38. Chapter 38

Time was ticking down fast, the seconds seeming to fly by, drawing ever closer to the appointed minute. All eyes seemed to be on the watch on his wrist, the women holding their breaths, the room silent as they waited. Lotor didn't blame them for not wanting to talk, he found he had little to say, just sending glances towards his wife, occasionally reaching out with his hand to touch her cheek, or finger one of the long curls of her hair.

Allura's eyes were worried, but she kept a determined look on her face, pistol secure in her hand. Orla seemed just as resolute as the princess, the Queen holding her own weapon, seeming almost impatient for the fighting to begin. Lotor would have echoed her sentiment if not for the concern he felt for Allura, the prince worrying over the things that could happen to her. A laser blast was the least of their problems, not when the terrorists had threaten torture to his wife. Just the thought of them laying hands on Allura with the intent to harm her had him growling, his wife setting a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine." Lotor assured her, feeling a bit embarrassed to have made that sound. "Just gearing up for battle."

"Well, do it more quietly." Snapped Nanny, the irritating woman glaring at him. He glared back, seeing she held a pistol in her hand, the weapon shaking violently in her nervous grasp. It made him want to take the gun away from her, Lotor worrying how wild her shots would be. But before he could even think on how to make that suggestion, the com unit on his lapel went off.

Everyone startled, looking at Lotor who sighed and activated the unit. It crackled into life, and words hissed out over the air wave, deadly and precise as the leader of the terrorist spoke.

"Time's up." With just those two words, the world seem to explode, Lotor grabbing Allura and pressing her down, his own body hovering over hers. The couch moved, bumping into his back, and through the strands of his hair, he saw the debris of the door fly past, charred steel that smacked into the wall only to fall on the floor. Some of the blackened remains of the door glowed with orange and red embers, the light of the flame on them.

It was not just the door that was destroyed, most of the furniture that had been barricading the door was also a smoking ruin. But some remained, and the terrorists began to shift the furniture out of their way, trying to push their way into the room.

"NOW!" Lotor shouted, and he was already turning from Allura, moving to go on his knees and lift his blaster over the top of the couch. Allura and Orla recovered and moved into their positions, peering around the sides of the long piece of furniture. Without warning they began shooting, finding the terrorists easy pickings as they struggled with the furniture.

Their weapons were set to kill, terrorists falling with screams, one landing face first on a piece of heated steel. Nanny was behind Lotor, but she wasn't shooting. Instead she held the gun and prayed, her voice a constant background babble to the sounds of laser fire.

"They have weapons!" shouted one of the men, amidst the cursing. The terrorists began backing out the door, some opening fire on Lotor and the women. Their lasers bounced off the walls, Lotor swearing as one came close to hitting him. He had no room to draw his sword, no room to maneuver it about to block the laser fire, Lotor having to rely on his skill as a shooter and luck alone.

The terrorists set up on either side of the gaping hole they had created, their hands easing around to shoot off their blasters and rifles. They weren't even trying to take aim, just offering an intense fire of lasers that forced Lotor and the women to duck back out of sight. Nanny raised her hand, and shot off a blast, Lotor grabbing her arm and pulling her back down.

"Don't do that!" He snarled, seeing the woman look at him in confusion.

"But they're doing the same thing. I don't understand!" Nanny exclaimed.

"Nanny, we'll run out of ammunition if we fire blindly." Allura explained, the woman's eyes lighting up with understanding.

"They have the luxury of extra weapons and ammo." Continued Orla. "We do not. Every shot has to count. We can't waste it."

The laser fire continued to barrel towards them, tearing holes into the couch's cushions, a flurry of feathers erupting from the pillows. Scorch marks appeared on the walls, and the expensive decorations shattered into a million pieces. Lotor could smell smoke and realized the books on the bookcase were on fire.

"They're tearing the room apart!" Allura exclaimed, gasping as a laser blast just missed her shoulder.

"Damn it....it won't end this way!" Lotor swore, and lifted up to sight down his blaster. A man was in the archway, hesitantly moving forward with the others peering around the wall. They were shooting more carefully now, providing a covering fire for the man to advance forward. Lotor aimed at where his heart would be, and pulled the trigger, feeling a brief sense of satisfaction as the laser smacked into his chest.

Immediately the terrorists began shooting in Lotor's direction, the prince hastily ducking back down. "Damn....there's so many of them....It seems they are out in full force tonight!"

"What do we do, what do we do?" A panicked Nanny demanded.

"We fight." Lotor told her. "We fight or we die, but we do not give in. There is no honor in surrendering."

"What does a Drule know of honor?!" demanded Nanny, and Lotor glanced at her, hearing Allura let out a sharp word.

"Nanny!"

"I probably know more than you." He retorted, and met her angry gaze with one of his own. "Don't think I don't remember. You tried to shut me out of this room. I won't forget that." He had the satisfaction of seeing Nanny flush, the woman turning away from his accusing eyes. "But for now I'll settle for getting us, ALL of us out of here alive."

"Here they come." Orla said, the Queen having spent the time peering around the side of the couch. Lotor risked lifting his head up, seeing three men advance, holding shields before their body. It made him curse, Lotor gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Aim for their legs. We may not be able to kill them, but we'll strike a disabling blow!"

"Right!" agreed the two women, and in unison the three began firing off another round of lasers, the men screaming and dropping to their knees as their legs were

damaged by the lasers. One was so foolish as to drop his shield, Lotor shooting him in the face, the skin becoming a smoking black ruin that held eyes that were too white against the darkened flesh.

The two remaining men began trying to crawl backwards out the room, dragging themselves forward with one hand, while the other held up their shields. Others came, blocking the hole in the wall, setting up a table as a barricade for the lower half of their bodies, their upper half blocked with the shields. Again Lotor and the women paused in their shooting, conserving their shots as they waited to see what the next move of the terrorists would be.

Soon a dark figure appeared behind the table, standing at a safe distance behind the shields. "Lotor! Allura! This is foolishness. You cannot hope to win. Give yourselves up to me. To us."

Lotor recognized his voice as the one who he had spoken to on the communicator, the so called leader of the terrorists. He remembered the threats against his wife, and saw red, Lotor popping up to aim a shot off in his direction. It was a wasted blast, the shields blocking it, sending it rebounding back towards Lotor who ducked down

just in time.

"You cannot hope to win. You'll run out of ammunition in time. And then..."

"There will be more dead before that happens!" Lotor promised, and heard the leader laugh.

"I bet I have more men here then you have shots left. And for every man killed, I will personally take it out on you and your wife's hide." The leader promised. Lotor tensed at the threat, but a calming hand from Allura soothed the savageness he felt. He glanced at her, seeing her shake her head no, and nodded. "Ah....and what of your party guests? Would you leave them to our mercy?"

"You mean you haven't killed them yet?" demanded Orla.

"No, they are still alive. A bit....tied up at the moment." The leader laughed at his own joke, Lotor not amused. "But that can change at any second. If you don't put down your weapons and surrender immediately, I'll start killing a hostage every minute you make me wait...starting with this pretty little thing."

A cry was heard, Lotor glancing in time to see the red head he had danced with earlier that night. The front of her emerald dress was torn, scorch marks on her stomach, and her eyes were wide with fright. She struggled against the hold the men had on her, her hands tied behind her back, a gag in place across her mouth. Pitiful sounds escaped her, muffled screams and pleas for her life.

"Stop!" Allura, kind heart that she was, was starting to stand up, ready to make herself a clear target.

"What are you doing?!" Lotor hissed, and snagged her arm, jerking her back down to the floor.

"Lotor, they'll kill the countess. I cannot allow that to happen..." Allura began, and Lotor shook her.

"They'll kill you instead. Do you want that?!" He snarled out his question.

"No....but..."

"But nothing! They mean to do you harm before they end your life. To get me to be compliant and do what they say. You think I will allow you to just walk over there and hand yourself over?!" Lotor demanded, his voice growling all the time. She looked sad, and so resigned, staring down at her pistol.

"He's right." Orla was speaking, the Queen grimacing. "It's brutal, and it's not pretty, but you cannot give in to their demands. If you do that..."

"If she does that Arus is lost." Lotor said, seeing Allura shaking her head no, her shoulders shaking. "Because I will follow you, and try to kill as many as I can before they hurt you. I will most likely die in the process. Then they will be left to deal with my father, who will be..." His lips twitched, but he couldn't smile at a time like this.

"...perturbed at my lost. He'll rain down ruin and destruction on Arus."

"No..." breathed out Allura in protest.

"You know it to be true." Lotor said. "My father may not give a damn about me, but he does care about his reputation and saving face. It will be the only thing to do to rectify the problems caused if he loses his heir."

They had been whispering, a heated discussion, and now Allura sighed. "All right..." She looked close to tears, shaking her head. "No deal. We fight and try to hold out until help arrives."

"Well, Lotor?! Is this your decision?" The leader shouted out his question, his tone rife with impatience. He reached for the redhead, drawing her to the side of his body, pressing the his laser rifle right between her breasts. Allura let out a whimper, Lotor placing a hand on her shoulder, prepared to hold her down.

"No deal!" Lotor shouted back, and didn't so much as flinch as the rifle went off, blowing a hole into her chest. Allura let out a scream, Nanny echoing the sound, the woman's shaking growing worse. Only Orla and Lotor were stoic, the prince wondering if the Queen was unmoved by the killing or just that good of an actress.

"Fine...maybe you won't be so...heartless if one of your own is threatened." The leader said, dropping the red head's body into the waiting arms of one of his men. "Grab one of the blue skinned freaks."

The man nodded, and disappeared, dragging the body with him to deposit it out of their sight.

"Sixty seconds Lotor. Every sixty seconds another will die. And it will be because of your stubbornness!" taunted the leader.

"You'll kill the Drules anyway." Lotor pointed out. "I doubt anything I could do could stop you."

"So you'll just sacrifice them so you can keep on living for a few minutes longer?!" The leader sneered. "Just like a Drule. Only looking out for one's self! Ah....and here's victim number two."

It was Clemenas who was brought struggling into the archway of the room, the leader pressing his gun to the temple of his head. "Any last words?" demanded the leader, tearing the gag from Clemenas' mouth.

"Prince Lotor, please!" Clemenas' voice was high pitched with fear, the Drule struggling, trying to break free of his bonds.

"I'm sorry Clemenas..." Lotor said. "Know your sacrifice won't go unavenged."

"NO! Please!" The Drule turned terror stricken eyes towards the terrorist, and began babbling, words for mercy falling free from his lips. "Please don't do this. I am a man of wealth. I can give you anything, anything!"

"Can your wealth buy back all the lives that were lost fighting against Doom?" demanded one of the other terrorists. Clemenas shook his head, falling silent at that.

"Didn't think so." Said the terrorist leader, and he pulled the trigger, blowing the Drule's brains out through the side of his head. He let the body topple to the floor, one of the terrorists going so far as to spit on the corpse. "Bring me another."

"Lotor..." Allura, reaching to touch his hand on her shoulder. She gave it a light caress, turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't take anymore....please.....let me go to them."

"No..." Lotor denied her request, his own eyes bright with anger at the terrorists actions and the pain they were causing Allura. "Don't break....not yet. Don't let Clemenas and the countess' deaths be wasted."

"But more will die..." She whispered softly.

"And they will still die even if you go to them." Lotor answered.

"He's right." Orla said. "If they can kill so coldly, they probably aren't planning to keep anyone alive."

"How can you stand it...?" Allura asked her Aunt, staring searchingly at the Queen's face. "Does it not pain you in the slightest to see these senseless killings?"

"It does. But as a ruler, you must hold your head high in public, and give in to grief later in private. You have to carry on, and not give in to the demands of people like these terrorists. Just imagine what the planet will be like left to their care." Orla told her, and Lotor nodded his head in agreement.

"It's so hard..." Allura sighed. "I can take killing in war, because it's a fight for survival....but do just do it in cold blood...." She trailed off, biting her lower lip, the tears looking close to falling.

"Number three Lotor!" Came the voice of the leader, intruding on their private moment. He glanced over the couch and saw it was another Drule leader, a man with orange tipped spikes instead of hair. His gag was removed, the Drule being kicked to his knees as a gun was aimed at his head. "Beg for your life."

"Never." Said the Drule, staring resolutely ahead. "Real men don't beg, and real men don't give in to cowards like you."

"Cowards?!" An uncertain laugh from the terrorists. "Are you joking? It took guts to storm the castle, to deal with the guards."

"Guts are not the same as bravery." The Drule pointed out. "Only a coward does what you have done. My prince! You do Doom proud in refusing to cater to this scum. Never forget that."

"ENOUGH!" snarled the leader, and the sound of a laser discharging was heard.

"How many party guests were there?" Orla asked.

"Counting their dates, fifty in all." Allura said. "Plus at least ten servants."

"So....barring any who escaped, plus the guards, we have about an hour of this kill fest to get through." Orla sighed, and shared a glance with Lotor. Her look said it all, Allura would not be able to handle watching sixty plus people killed so ruthlessly before her. Lotor glanced at blaster, his finger easing the weapon to stun. Orla was nodding, approving of his intentions.

"Princess Allura! What about you?" The leader shouted, one of the maids being brought before him. "I know you are a kind woman. Or has your time among the Drules change you to be a cold hearted bitch?"

"Do not speak about my wife in that manner!" Lotor shouted, but his eyes were for Allura. She was still looking his way, and he didn't want to shoot her while she faced him. Lotor did not want to see the look of betrayal in her eyes as she felt the blaster release it's stunning blast.

"You can't stop me!" Mocking laughter accompanied the words, and then the maid shrieked as she was shot. Allura cried out with her, her chest heaving, the princess gagging as though she would vomit. Lotor pulled her into his arms, and cradled her face against his chest, his hand with the gun rising. But before he could shoot, a disturbance was heard, the leader of the terrorists letting out an annoyed shout.

"What's going on?!"

More angry shouts were heard, Lotor hesitating to shoot Allura as he exchanged a frown with Orla. Nanny was quiet, lifting her head up from her prayers, her eyes lacking hope to them. And then they heard it, the sound of lasers shooting, people screaming in pain and horror. Lotor risked raising his head to glance over the top of the couch, seeing there was still men at the door. But their backs were to them, blocked by the table and their shields. But they were shooting into the ball room, and laser fire was being returned their way.

"Well, well." Lotor smiled slowly, seeing Allura glance up at him a question in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It seems the cavalry has arrived." Lotor told her, settling down to rest as comfortable as he could against the couch's back. He kept her pressed against him, the hand not wielding the gun going to her hair, playing with one of the loose strands.

"Cavalry?"

"Most likely my men off the ships." Lotor explained, listening to the screams. "It seems the battle has turned in our favor."

"And not a moment too soon!" Orla added. "I won't breathe a sigh of relief until the castle guards are here to safely escort us from the room."

"That may be sooner than you think." Lotor said, wondering how many of the guests would be caught in the crossfire of the laser battle. He wondered if his men were shooting to kill, or merely to stun, and as he thought of the leader of the terrorists, he hoped very much that the man would survive long enough for Lotor to be the one to do

the killing blow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly worry about making things to easy for the characters. Such as them finding guns and now I wonder if it was too soon for their saviors to arrive. *sighs*

To Be Continued!

Michelle

4Starfox, yes....I like to hope it and this chapter were ones that had ya'll on the edge of your seat. :) I have to wonder about your story....how Doom doesn't take over Arus with Lance and Red Lion missing! *hopes for Lotor and Allura action in the fic.*

Sorathestar, it's okay. As long as you read eventually! And no, not the guys though you're not the first person to suspect Keith and the others. But the boys wouldn't be so cruel and blood thristy if they led a rebellion against Lotor.


	39. Chapter 39

Allura had never, ever thought she'd be so happy to hear Merack's voice. But that was the emotion that went through her, Allura wilting with relief when the com unit on Lotor's lapel crackled to life, the commander's voice seeming to echo as he announced his arrival. Lotor's smile grew wider, and it seemed all the tension left his body, Allura feeling him relax as she lay pinned against his chest.

"Commander! It's good to hear from you." Lotor said, speaking into the com unit.

"Are you all right, my prince? Are you and the princess harmed in anyway?" Merack's voice was rife with concern, Allura could practically picture him wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

"We're fine." Lotor assured him. "A little shook up, but no worse for wear." He smiled at Allura, ruffling her bangs. She said nothing, wondering how she would ever sleep again without hearing the screams of the people who had been killed so that she and her husband could live a little longer.

"We're rounding up the last of the rebel scum now. I will be along shortly to escort you out of the room." Merack said, and the com unit went silent. A few shouts could be heard outside the room, sounds of struggle as someone was subdued.

"Is it really over?" Nanny was speaking, having paused in her praying to listen to the conversation between Lotor and Merack.

"It's over." Lotor assured her, wrapping his arms around Allura. "So you can put down the pistol. There won't be any need for it now." Nanny immediately dropped the weapon onto the floor, her hands shaking as she brought them to her face. She was hiding herself from them, her shoulders shaking as she gave in to weeping, tears of relief at having survived this deadly night.

"I hope Governor Engit is all right." Queen Orla said, Allura turning to flash surprised eyes at her Aunt. The woman flushed, hastily offering an explanation. "He has been kind all things considered. I'd hate to see him replaced with someone who would be less fair to the people of my kingdom."

"Is that all?" Allura said, and Lotor chuckled. She felt him brush his lips against her ear, speaking in a whisper only she could hear.

"Perhaps your Aunt is not immune to Engit's charms."

"She wouldn't be the first of Arus Royalty to fall to a Drule's charm." Allura replied, not quite managing a smile. It was too soon, the pain and horror too raw, too horrible to think of showing joy at a time like this. She felt guilty at being alive, guilt at having others die for her life to continue.

"Coran!" gasped Nanny, jarring Allura from her thoughts. "That poor man! He was at the party!" She lowered her hands, her face streaked with tears. "Do you think..?"

"Don't say it!" Allura begged, shaking her head no. "Please, don't even think it!"

"But..."

"Allura is right." Orla said. "We can't worry until we get out of here to see who has and has not survived. Don't torture yourself with thoughts of who might have been injured...or worse."

"If you must, pray." Lotor added. "Pray that his name is not on the list of casualties." Nanny nodded, for once not having a surly word for the prince, her hands clasping together. Her voice was a soft murmur as she began her prayers, head bowed with tears glistening on her cheeks.

Allura said a silent prayer of her own, for Coran and for all the guests, praying that no more had died. She felt the deaths that had occurred were needless, horrible acts she would be sure to dream about. She gave thanks that her husband was still alive, resting her head on his chest, listening to the strong sound of his heartbeat. Another sound came, footsteps competing with the heartbeat, the sound of many approaching the room.

"Prince Lotor, sir!" Merack's voice, Allura shifting free of Lotor's arms to peer around the couch. He stood in the ruined archway, framed where the door used to be. A half a dozen guards were with him, already beginning to move aside the remains of the furniture.

"Ah Merack, good timing." Lotor said, and eased himself up to a standing position. His hands gripped Allura's wrists, helping her to stand as well. Behind them Nanny continued her prayers, though she paused to assist Queen Orla to her feet.

"Not good enough." Merack looked chagrin. "If only we had arrived sooner, perhaps some deaths could have been avoided."

"How did you know to come?" Orla asked, and the Drule glanced at the Queen before speaking.

"The men on the ships are scheduled to check in with the castle every ninety minutes. When we couldn't get anyone to answer our hails, we got suspicious." Merack explained. "We sent a man in to investigate. He didn't have to go very far to find the first blast site of the terrorists."

"Naturally he radioed for back up." Lotor continued. "It is protocol after all."

"Yes." Merack nodded. "It took us time to fight our way to the ball room. The deeper we went into the castle, the more of the rebel scum there was, just waiting for us."

"Thank goodness you got here when you did!" Orla said, and Allura nodded.

"Yes. We are grateful commander."

"Just doing my job your highness." Merack said, looking embarrassed.

"It's more than that." Allura insisted. "You didn't have to come. Not after what happened."

"Prince Lotor is my liege. I am sworn to protect him no matter what happens between us." Merack explained. "That protection extends to you as well princess."

"I see." She said softly. He wasn't what she could call a good man, but he was fair, and seemed to live by a code that he adhered to. Lotor could do worse to have

this man guarding his back, and though she didn't approve of the way Merack sometimes handled situations, she felt closer to understanding why he did what he did. He could almost be called honorable, Allura wondering how many Drules would be as dedicated to Lotor as Merack was.

"Well. No use standing around." Lotor said. "I am most eager to get out of this room." The furniture had been cleared, and one of the soldiers was working to put out the fire in the bookcase.

"A moment Prince Lotor!" Merack stepped towards him, gesturing him close. He dropped his voice to a whisper, but Allura still picked up the words that he spoke. "The ball room is in an awful state. There are bodies everywhere. Perhaps it would be best to wait so that the princess does not see....?"

"I can handle it." Allura said before Lotor could answer for her. Both Drules looked at her, and she saw the doubt in their eyes. "Really, I'll be okay."

"Very well." Merack said, and gestured for the guards to clear out of the room. She approached Lotor, taking his hand, and felt him squeeze her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, and she nodded, resolute in her decision. He let out a sigh, but stepped forward, Lotor leading her out of the room. She braced herself for the worse, and still wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited them just outside the ruin of the doorway. One of the Drule's bodies, she couldn't tell if it was Clemenas or the orange tipped Drule, for both had been wearing similar black suits. There was no way to identify them by the head, there was just too little of the skull

remaining behind.

The brain was a mish mash of paste, bulbous globs laying on the floor, Allura nearly slipping on something. She looked down with a gasp, seeing bloody footprints, realizing she and Lotor had walked through a puddle of split blood. Behind her came a low moan, Nanny voicing her disgust and despair at seeing the body. Orla did not react, showing no outward sign of upset, though her Aunt was quick to keep her eyes up off the floor.

Allura heard a whimper, and realized it was coming from her, Lotor drawing her close to his body, his one hand over her eyes. "Don't look." He advised, and for one brief instant she took comfort from the warmth of his body.

"No...I have to see." Allura insisted, and turned away from him, drawing his hand away from her face. She didn't look back at the body, but she did look at the rest of the ball room. At first her eyes seemed to linger more on objects than people, seeing the scorch marks on walls, the furled banners in flames, chairs shot up with holes. But little by little, the people became apparent, Allura relieved to see most of them moving. But a few laid on the floor, as still as statues and she knew that never again

would they move, full of life and joy.

"The terrorists continued to use killing blasts." Explained Merack. "My men were set to stun, low level blasts to take them alive. But..." A shrug them, a gesture at the room. "Injuries and death still occurred."

"Have you summon Doctor Gorma?" Allura wanted to know. "These people are in desperate need of his treatment."

"Already on his way. I've sent two guards to accompany him and his staff to this room." Answered Merack. Moans were heard, a mixture of sound from both the injured party guests and the captured terrorists. Allura spared a glance at some of the terrorists, seeing the men lined up near the stage. The Drules were in the process of removing their helmets, revealing their faces to the room.

"What are you going to do with them?" Allura asked, and saw Merack look at Lotor.

"That is up to your husband." Merack said, and Lotor nodded. "I see." He let go of Allura, and started to move purposefully towards the stage, Allura following hot on his heels. Merack, Nanny and Orla also chased after them, but at a more sedate pace, the five weaving their way through the crowd of people. The injured guests noticed Lotor, and they began speaking, a murmur that grew louder and louder, Allura hearing them wondering how Lotor would punish the terrorists.

He reached the group, and paused, a question being issued from his lips. "Which one of you is the leader?" Silence was his answer, Lotor placing a hand on his hip. "Come now. It does no good to be quiet. It won't change the outcome of what is to happen."

"And that is what?" demanded one of the terrorists, and Lotor suddenly lashed out with his hands. He hauled the man up by his shirt, practically spitting in his face as he snarled.

"I think you can guess." Lotor sneered. "It's the same fate that awaited my wife and I! But you'll find I am in no less forgiving than you scum." Still holding onto him with one hand, Lotor reached for his sword, unsheathing the lazon blade. The man's eyes widened, seeing the lazon hum against his skin, close enough that he could surely feel the heat of that blade.

"Now...where should I start..." Lotor mused out loud, Allura moving towards him. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her, the princess turning to see Orla who shook her head no. Allura frowned at her, but did not interfere, allowing Lotor to continue with his actions. "Perhaps I'll slice off an ear...just a simple slash like so..." He swung at the air, the man letting out a wild shout.

"Please....mercy...." The man begged, trembling. "I....I'll tell you anything you want..."

"Darius be quiet!" Another terrorist hissed, Lotor's grin widening.

"Oh no Dairus, give in to your urges. I'd love to hear you squeal like a stuck pig!" Lotor said, and this time the blade slashed open the armor the man wore, splitting it cleanly in half. The tip of his blade was then pressed against the hollow of his throat, Darius going stone still at the touch. "Any last words...?"

"It was him." Darius said. "Adamus is our leader."

"Adamus..." purred Lotor, lowering his sword. "And he is which one exactly?" Darius nodded at a man with brown hair and blue eyes, the one identified as Adamus scowling at Lotor.

"Thank you Darius." Lotor continued that throaty purr, letting go of the man. "Now here is your reward." He suddenly shoved his sword through the man's chest, impaling him so thoroughly that the blade came out his back. Darius gagged, his eyes wide as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Wh...why?" He croaked.

"Why?" Lotor jerked back his arm, the blade soiled with Darius' blood. Allura had let out a scream at the sight of what Lotor had done, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. "Why I'm merely granting you a swift and relatively pain free death. No need to thank me." Lotor said, as Darius dropped down to the floor.

"Now..." Lotor walked over to the scowling Adamus, grabbing him by his arm. He dragged the struggling leader onto the stage, and Allura noticed that all eyes were on Lotor and his prisoner. Those of the injured that could move did so, inching closer to the stage, an eager look in their eyes.

"On your knees!" Hissed Lotor, and forced the man down into a kneeling position. Lotor grabbed at his hair with one hand, making a fist of it as he began hissing out words. "Not so smug now, are you? How does it feel to be helpless? To know your life is in the hands of someone who has no mercy for you?" Lotor bent over him, cheek pressed to cheek, sword raised to his throat. "Not a good feeling is it?"

"If you kill me, more will simply rise up in my place!" Adamus insisted, and Lotor laughed.

"And I will be sure to strike them all down. Look out at the crowd Adamus. Look at the people you terrorized, the people you hurt, the people you KILLED. Look into their eyes, and see if they have any mercy for you!"

Allura could hear the jeers, taunts and mocking laughter, the people seeming eager for the terrorist's blood to be spilled. She shivered, and looked away from the crowd, not liking the ugliness she saw in their faces. They were goading Lotor on, approving of his actions, and it was not only the Drules that did it. She felt like she didn't know her own people anymore, her Nanny, the terrorists, the people at this party. All people of Arus, all people who were supposed to be good and pure. But the terrorists actions hadn't been pure hearted, but malicious and evil, and now the guests in her home were ruthless and without mercy for their tormentors.

Amidst the cries to kill him, Lotor continued, straightening. "Look at my wife, the woman you dared to insinuate you'd harm. You sealed your fate with those words, the instant you put her in danger I knew I had to act. Ah but don't look too long...you don't deserve such a sight as your last! You don't deserve to live, none of you rebel scum do."

"Lotor no..." Allura, her voice lost to the crowd's jeers. But Lotor seemed to hear her, glancing her way. His golden eyes locked onto hers, and for a second he looked uncertain, sword hesitating. She repeated herself, clearly mouthing the word no over and over again, her head shaking out it's meaning. Time seemed to draw out between them, till it was just her and Lotor, and even the leader of the terrorist was no more.

Her eyes welled with tears when Lotor looked away, one lone tear slipping free as his sword arm moved. In one strike the lazon severed Adamus head from his neck, blood sprouting up from his throat, his head coming away gripped by Lotor's fist. The blood splattered onto Lotor, the prince not flinching as it covered him. He merely raised the head up high, and the crowd went wild, praising cheers being issued as they applauded him.

Commander Merack was by the stage now, and Lotor strode towards him, Adamus' head still in his hand. "Here." Lotor said, handing the head to Merack. "I want this preserved and mounted on a pike. Find out what town Adamus is from." A gesture then, Lotor indicating the rest of the terrorists. "Find out where all these men are from. They will suffer similar fates, and their towns will bear witness to what happens to those who go up against Doom."

"No..." Allura whispered, seeing him through a haze of her tears. "NO!!"

"Allura..." Orla was turning her to face her, the woman taking her niece into her arms. "He has to do this. He has to send a message so that no one dare repeat what happened on this day."

Wide eyed she stared up at Orla, seeing the serious look on her Aunt's face. "You condone this?"

"Men like them cannot be allowed to live." The Queen said, Allura starting to struggle in her embrace. "Not after the crimes they committed. I dare say a public execution is what is needed after all these acts of terror." Allura pushed free of her Aunt's arms, shaking her head no. "Word will spread....the people will remember this day...."

"And so will I." Allura said, and turned away. She began pushing her way through the crowd, the people clamoring towards the stage, ignoring her as they watched a Drule soldier behead another screaming terrorist. She brought her hands to her ears, but not before she heard Lotor's voice, her husband shouting her name.

"Allura!"

She didn't turn, didn't look back, breaking into a fast run that had her reaching the doorway of the room. Again she heard Lotor calling her name, sounding desperate as he tried to follow her. It just made her break into a sob, and she slipped through the doors, slamming one shut behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued......

Michelle

4Starfox, warning....fangirl mode on! AIIIIIIEEE! How could you kill Lotor? He is the best part of the show! (For me anyway! Ha ha!) I wouldn't even be a Voltron fan if not for him. *calms down a little.* Now I don't feel so bad about having Lotor kill Keith in the Incident Reports.


	40. Chapter 40

A curse on his lips, Lotor watched as Allura disappeared through the doorway of the ball room, his wife not pausing at his shouts. She didn't even look back at him, didn't so much as acknowledge him, and her hands pulled the door shut behind her. He barely heard the sound of it slamming into place, listening to the congratulatory cheers of the crowd. Both his soldiers and the party guests equally approving of his actions, and hungering for more justice to be served.

"Take care of things here." Lotor said, not looking at Merack as he commanded him. Instead he sheathed his bloodied sword, his mind already on Allura and thoughts of pursuing her.

"Yes, your highness." Merack voice was rife with satisfaction, the man pleased at what Lotor had done. He heard Merack start barking out orders, the soldiers beginning an interrogation of the men, quick to learn what towns they were from and if there was any rebel scum that still remained free. All would be accounted for, all would be killed, their heads preserved and sent to their home villages to be put on display. A warning to all over what would happen if you went up against the Doom Empire.

But Lotor didn't stick around to watch the beheadings, already pushing his way through the crowd. Several people tried to stop him, wanting to offer their thanks and congratulations, admiration in their tones. Lotor let out a furious growl, shoving aside a man who was attempting to shake his hand, his words a curt order that would not be disobeyed.

"Get out of my way!"

The people wisely moved, but slowly, Lotor all but snarling in impatience as he inched forward. His mood hardly improved once he was free of the crowd, breaking into a run as he forced the doors open and got out into the hall. His eyes swept the corridor, seeing no sign of Allura, Lotor growling out another curse.

Two soldiers approached him, leading Doctor Gorma and his staff towards the ball room. One look at the anxious prince as he ran, and the two Drules moved into action, ushering the medical personal to form a single file up against the wall. It left his way clear, Lotor grateful he did not have to fight through another crowd of people.

Lotor ran faster, looking for Allura, his eyes not failing to notice the marks of the lasers in the marble of the walls. There were Drule guardsmen laying dead on the floor, victims of the fight with the terrorists. There was also damage done to the castle itself, holes blasted where doors used to be, the wall around them blackened steel. They would have to get a construction crew in to repair the damage done to the building, but for now there was other concerns to worry about.

He turned a corridor, and saw a bloody foot print, roughly the size of Allura's. And then another, and another, the girl having stepped in the blood pooling out of a dead terrorist's body. He followed that trail, tracking her deeper into the castle. Until finally he burst into the grand hall, seeing her pausing by the wall, a hand over her mouth as though she was going to be ill.

"Allura!" He said her name softly, but no less urgently, seeing her lift her head and glance his way. Lotor saw her eyes were wet, the blue bright with unshed tears, and then she was closing her eyes, spinning away from him.

"Allura!" He shouted now, and crossed the distance, catching up with her before she could exit the room. He snatched at her arm, jerking her back harder than he meant to, hearing her cry out, the sound a panicked whimper. "Allura....I...I..." Lotor wanted to pull her into his embrace, but he was conscious of the blood on his front, the red liquid still fresh and wet. Lotor settled for holding onto her arm, refusing to let her evade him.

"You what?" She asked, still not turning to look at him. "What could you possibly be? Sorry?"

"I am sorry." Lotor said, and now she did turn, flashing a surprised stare at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I am too..." Allura whispered, then closed her eyes. "Oh God, I can still see that moment in my eyes. When you...when you..."

"When I killed that man." Lotor finished for her. "Oh Allura...I should have waited until you were out of the room. But I...I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Her eyes snapped open, Allura letting out a sound that was half sob, half bitter laugh.

"You don't regret doing it, do you?" She asked, and Lotor shook his head no.

"It had to be done." Lotor told her. "Adamus was too.....vicious and ruthless a man to allow to live."

"Some would say the same about you and your men." Allura said stiffly. He didn't flinch, he just stared at her levelly, watching her grow defensive. "It's true. We could have just imprisoned Adamus and his men...." She sounded uncertain, trailing off at his head shake.

"Allura, I know how these type of people work." Lotor said, his tone patient as he tried to make her understand. "If you leave them alive, they'll just come back more determined than ever. Adamus' followers would see to liberating him from a prison, setting him free to run rampant on Arus again. He had to die, they all do so that no one else rises up in his place."

"But..." Her voice was so soft, she sounded so lost, Lotor wanting to hug her to him. "It's wrong. Killing them makes us as bad as them."

"No, it makes us practical." He corrected her. "It would be seen as a weakness to let them live. Especially after all they have done. Have you forgotten so quickly? Not just the events of tonight, but these past weeks? People have died, both mine and yours. These terrorists didn't care who they harmed, just so long as they did damage. They brought it on themselves with their actions."

"They were scared....scared of change and of your people..." Allura began, and now Lotor wanting to shake her, try to jar some sense into her.

"So that justifies what they did?!" He asked in disbelief.

"NO!" She shouted, then softened her voice. "No. But...I can't believe that all of them are evil. Surely some were just swept away by Adamus' plans."

"They could have stopped him before he started killing people tonight." Lotor pointed out, then snorted. "Hell, they could have stopped him days ago when his riots started causing innocent Arusians to die. That they stood by and did nothing to curb his blood lust, that speak volumes to me on what kind of people they are."

"I don't know what to think anymore." She confessed, Allura seeming to wilt before him. "Everyone is changing all around me, revealing hidden natures I never dreamed they possessed. I never thought any of my people could do something so evil as what Adamus did tonight..."

"We all hold the ability to do evil..." Lotor said, seeing her shake her head no. "It's choices that define us."

"Choices..." Allura echoed softly. She sighed suddenly, her eyes still so sad and tortured. "It was my choices that led us here tonight. Or rather my lack of such a thing. You and I...we set all this in motion did we not? Is it not our fault that so many died? Because we married, because we tied our two planets together? Even tonight, perhaps Adamus wouldn't have killed those four if we had gone to him."

"If we had gone to him, he would have tortured and killed us. Not to mention slaughter everyone else at the ball." Lotor pointed out.

"But perhaps Merack would have arrived in time to save everyone else.....I think I wouldn't mind dying if it meant the guests could have been saved..."

"Don't speak like that!" Lotor said harshly, and pulled her to him, not caring about the wet blood on his body. Allura let out a sound, a hoarse whisper of protest and began struggling. Her hands pushed against his jacket, sliding across the blood which seemed to panic her even more.

"Don't ever speak of throwing your life away again!" Lotor ordered her, pulling her tight against him, his fingers gripping her so hard she stopped struggling to cry out in pain. "You have a responsibility to survive. To yourself, to your people, and above all to me!"

"You're hurting me..." She whimpered, and Lotor glared at her.

"Good. It's proof that you're alive. That you can still feel!" Lotor said, voice rising with passion.

"Feeling is all I can do!" She shouted back, her voice just as loud as his. "It hurts..." Allura seemed to wilt in his grip, but she kept her eyes locked onto his. "All I can think of is the pain and the horror of this night...I don't know how I can ever get those images out of my mind. How I can forget."

"You're not meant to forget." Lotor loosened his grip on her, but kept her pressed to him. "It's a memory that will remain for all your life. But you can learn, and you can go on living. And one day you'll even be grateful to have survived. You'll come to terms with what happened, and though you may never understand why a person could do what Adamus did....or even what I did...you'll accept that it happened, and I took measures to prevent it from happening again."

"I'm not that strong." Allura whispered.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Lotor told her. "Think back on all you have done, all you have accomplished. You stood up to my father, you not only led a war, you fought in it. Tonight won't break you, you'll grow stronger from the experience."

"Stronger...?"

"Yes." Lotor said with an emphatic nod of his head.

"I think you could talk circles around me until I am dizzy with confusion and ready to believe anything." Allura replied.

"But you still sound doubtful." He pointed out.

"I can't help it..." She sighed, lowering her eyes, seeming to stare at her hands gripping his bloodied jacket. "There's so much blood on you...."

"And more to come...." Lotor said, his admittance making her glance up at him again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have tried things the Arus way." Lotor explained. "The peaceful route. It's not working. It's time we do things the Doom way, at least where the resistance is concerned."

She pushed out of his embrace, the bodice of her dress coming away wet with blood. "More killings?"

"Only as we seek out the remainders of this rebel faction. Not one can escape." Lotor was grim as he spoke. "For where there is one, there is power. The power to recruit others, and grow. Grow until they are able to return and mount an offensive." She crossed her arms over her chest, hands rubbing at her sleeves as she shivered. "I'm sorry."

He was, sorry for the pain and turmoil it caused her, sorry for the way this painted him in her eyes. But Lotor knew he could no longer allow his hands to be tied by Allura and her weak sensibilities towards violence.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered after a full two minute pause. She didn't look at him as she said those words, starting to turn away from him.

"Allura...." He caught at her elbow, grip gentle and she froze. "Please.....what can I do to make this all right?"

He saw her square her shoulders in a shrug, her back still to him as she wearily gave an answer. "I don't know." A shake of her head, Allura sighing. "For tonight at least, I honestly don't know. I need time....time to be myself...time to think on what you and my Aunt have said."

"Your Aunt?" He frowned, curiosity in his voice.

"She condones what you did." Allura answered. "I dare say she even approves."

"She sounds like a practical woman, that Aunt of yours." Lotor said, and Allura nodded.

"Very much so. I value her opinion and yet I am scared at what she said tonight." He felt her try to draw her arm away, Lotor holding on to her so she could not leave him. "Please Lotor....just for tonight....let me go...Leave me so I can be alone..." She hesitated a beat, then continued. "Don't make me beg for a private moment."

"All right..." Lotor let go of her arm. "I can grant you that much at least."

"Thank you." Allura said, and hitched up her skirts, the purple hued dress dirty with blood and dust. He stood in the grand hall, and watched her walk away from him, watched her head towards one of the exits, and disappear into the shadows.

It wasn't until the sound of her footsteps fading that he let out the breath he had been holding, the air forcefully expelled from his lungs. "Damn it." Lotor muttered, raising a bloodied hand to his hair, sweeping it back from his brow. "DAMN IT!" He said louder, and with more feeling. He looked at his hands, seeing the blood on his blue skin, and made fists of them.

"She thinks me a monster now." Lotor muttered, then let out a humorless chuckle. "And maybe she's right." He turned abruptly, heading back the way he came, intent on returning to the ball room. His mind thought of Allura, and the picture of misery she presented to him. It was small consolation that she didn't look at him with hatred in her eyes, but he wondered if that was because she was still in shock. Once the shock wore off, would she loathe him? Hate him, fear him? Would they be back to square one in their relationship, an invisible barrier between them?

He just didn't know, and he worried that the answer would be yes. It made him sigh, made Lotor want to shout in fury, but he couldn't muster up the energy to do so. Once he would have flown into a rage and destroyed something, but now he merely walked at an unhurried pace, his mind thoughtful as he considered Allura and the night's events. How Adamus and his followers would have laughed if they had known they may have succeeded in driving a wedge between him and Allura. Lotor growled at the thought, remembering how mocking Adamus' voice had sounded whenever he spoke.

If anything, it made Lotor want to run back, chase after his wife, and never let her go. Hold her until she stopped being so sad, and caved in his arms, and accepted all facets of his personality, even the ruthless side that killed when necessary.

He was fighting that very temptation, his thoughts musing on how to explain to Allura that he killed in order to maintain peace on Arus when he arrived at the ball room. The guards at the door saluted him, standing at brisk attention but Lotor barely reacted. He entered the room and looked around, seeing the Doctor Gorma and his staff had spread out through the room, working to tend to the injured.

Over by the stage, most of the terrorists were still alive, but already there were dead bodies in a pile. Heads lined the edge of the platform, being set carefully aside for future preservation and pike mounting. Most of the terrorists seemed defiant as they were brought onto the stage, their heads being chopped off, but a few look terrified. One even lost control of his bowels, feces and urine soaking his pants an instant before a blade bit into his neck.

The party guests had lost interest in watching the executions, more concerned with being treated by Doctor Gorma's medical staff and conversing with one another. Lotor looked around until he caught sight of Orla in her black finery, the Queen standing off to the left side of the room. A man was with her, and from his profile, Lotor recognized him as Coran. He actually felt relief to see the Allrua's former advisor alive, knowing his wife would not have been able to handle such a personal loss. He walked over to them, hearing the strains of their conversation.

"It'll be awfully hard for Allura to recover from this." Orla was saying. "To see so much death and violence in her home...."

"Indeed. What was Prince Lotor thinking, exposing the princess to so horrific an execution?!" grumbled Coran, Lotor feeling a brief bout of chastisement at his words.

"I admit she didn't have to see that, but...she had to know the fate that would be delivered to these terrorists." Orla replied. "My niece has been sheltered for too long, kept innocent of the ways of the universe. She was just lucky she had people like you in her life Coran. To keep her gentle nature from totally being taken advantage of and hurt."

"All the good it did us." Sighed the man. "She ended up exposed to Doom's influence, Prince Lotor bringing these horrors into her life."

"While it's true that her union with Lotor caused these events to play out, I'm sure the prince did not intend for any of this to happen." Orla protested, even as Coran shook his head no, the man in denial.

"Her highness is right." Lotor said, alerting them to his presence. "I would never, ever purposefully bring down this kind of devastation on Allura. If anything I would shield her just as you did from such experiences."

"She can't be kept in the dark forever." Orla said, as practical as ever. "The shelter approach only does more harm than good in the long run. Although I wish we could have taken baby steps towards opening her eyes towards the evil that men are capable of."

Coran sighed, a deep huff of air sounding. "She always believes in the good of everyone...it hurts her when she discovers other sides to people. I can't imagine what she is thinking, knowing our own people could do something like this"

"How is she?" Orla showed her concern, her hand reaching to touch Lotor's arm.

"She's upset." Lotor told her. "Upset....and I suspect disappointed with me.

"Understandable." Coran said.

"Are you sure you should leave her alone?" Orla asked, and now Lotor sighed.

"I don't want to, but she all but begged me too." He shrugged. "What else could I do but give in to her request?"

"I suppose time heals some wounds..." Orla said. "But you will have to work to help her through this. It's your duty as her husband after all!"

"I will try my best." Lotor promised her. "Your highness...may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." Orla said, looking surprised. "You but have to command me and I will do it."

Lotor shook his head, saying, "No. No command. It must be done of your own free will."

"All right..."

"Talk to Allura. She mentioned you had your own opinion on what I did tonight. It troubled her greatly." Lotor said. "Maybe if you explained things to her, she would find it easier to come to terms with what had to happen to the resistance members."

"I will do my best." Orla promised.

"Thank you." Lotor said, then nodded his good-byes to the pair. He turned and began walking across the floor when he spotted Nanny, the brown haired woman delivering bottles of water to the injured. He studied her for a minute, his eyes narrowing as he recalled the defiant way she had looked at him as she tried to close the door in his face. Such behavior could not be allowed to continue, to go unpunished, Lotor making up his mind with a determined head shake.

He made a beeline towards the woman, moving into place behind her. Without a word he grabbed her by the arm, giving her a rough shake that caused Nanny to gasp and drop her burden. The plastic bottles bounced against the floor, dented but not broken.

"What are you doing?!" Nanny demanded as he whirled her around, Lotor dragging her over to a quiet corner in the room.

"You and I need to talk." Lotor said, and pushed her against the wall. She went to move past him, and he slammed his hand against the marble, arm blocking her escape. She looked at him, a glare on her face.

"Now is not the time." Nanny told him, shaking her head. "I have duties to see to."

"I'll make it quick." Lotor said, towering over her. "I can see you and I are never going to get along. It's a pity, but one I won't lose any sleep over."

"Neither will I!" snapped Nanny.

"Yes, I suspected you wouldn't." He almost snarled out the next, angry with her. "You wouldn't have batted an eye at the thought of the terrorists getting their hands on me. In fact, you tried to help them."

"I did not!" Nanny protested. "I would never help such evil men!"

"Ah but you did, your actions proved it when you tried to shut me out of that room. What did you think would happen if I was left out in the open at the mercy of these terrorists?!" A sullen look on her face, Nanny quiet for the moment. "I don't know if you're that malicious. Maybe you didn't think things through. Maybe you weren't hoping they'd kill me. But I can't take that chance. "

"What are you going to do?" She demanded. "Demote me even further?"

"Oh no." Lotor shook his head. "I am through with demotions, through with playing these games with you. I was foolish enough to give you one more chance, a chance you blew. I won't be making that same mistake again." He paused to savor the look on her face as he spoke his next words. "Effective immediately, your assignment at the castle is terminated."

Nanny's eyes widened, the lids lowering close as she blinked several times. Her mouth open and closed, and she gave a slight head shake as she gaped at him. "No." She breathed out at last, and Lotor smirked.

"Yes."

"You can't do this!" She shouted, and Lotor leaned in close to her, his breath hissing in her face.

"I can and I have. Pack your things Nanny. I expect you to be gone from the castle by tomorrow night." He pushed away from her, even as she let out a protesting cry, frustration and tears at the heart of it. He didn't look back, not even when she called on Allura's name, toting the fact that the princess would not like this. He already knew that, Lotor wondering how he would make this and a million other things right in his wife's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Dances* To Be Continued!

------Michelle

4Starfox thanks! And aiiiiiee! Don't tell me those kind of things!! T_T

Aasoni, yes...most of the party seemed kinda dark. The rebel terrorists did killing, and Lotor did killing right back at them. *face palm.* You're right about Allura living in a fantasy world, and now it's all crashing down on her. And more upsetting revelations to come in future chapters. I worry I'm writing myself into a corner....I may need to take a break from this story to think of how to get to my planned ending.

Papa Palpatine, thank you! Yes you're right, but would she have agreed to leave? Even under a pretext to check on someone else? I mean if I was her, I'd be suspicious over what Lotor planned to do to the party crashers. Plus, I think she'd want to stay and help with the injured unless something really upset her (i.e. seeing Lotor behead somebody.) That was a good idea to ask Orla for help....wish I had thought of it! Though truthfully, when I wrote this, the whole time during the showdown where they are trapped in that room, I kept envisioning the scene of Allura shaking her head no, and Lotor doing the decapitation anyway. ^^'' It was something for me to work towards. I get like that, have scenes in my head, and I have to hold back and wait to get to that part of the story to write it!


	41. Chapter 41

An open book lay on her lap, Allura staring down at the page, the words seeming to blur into a jumbled mess that was incomprehensive. She frowned, blinked her eyes, trying to concentrate, to keep her mind from wandering. It proved a lesson in futility, Allura finding it was the fifth time she had tried to read the opening paragraph of the novel she had chosen.

With a sigh, she tossed it down next to her on the love seat, seeing it bounce in place against the cushions. She lifted a hand, rubbing at her tired eyes, Allura's whole body feeling weary. She didn't even have the energy to yawn, Allura leaning back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling. It was a cream colored plaster, with a high hanging lamp in the center of the ceiling.

She tried studying the lamp, picking out the pattern on the gold edge, but even that didn't distract her. She kept reliving last night, seeing the faces of those who had been so ruthlessly slain. Both friend and foe, Allura remembering the countess, Clemenas, and even the maid whose name she knew to be Marie. The maid hurt most of all, Allura having spent all her life around the girls who worked in the castle. She knew just enough about them, to feel a personal connection to each one. It was like losing a distant friend, one she grieved for.

The other maids were planning to hold a small service in the castle cemetery, and Allura hoped to join them at the appointed time. It was the least she could do, Allura feeling immense guilt that she hadn't been able to stop what had happened to Marie.

The guilt she felt had played a huge part in keeping her up for most of the night, horror lending it's hand to her torment. When she had finally dozed off, it was a fitful, restless sleep, Allura tossing and turning, getting tangled up in the bed sheets. Her dreams had been plagued by the screams of the dying, the nightmare making an already gruesome scene all the more horrifying.

It was no surprised she had woken up screaming. Even worse, Allura had woken up terrified and alone, reaching out for her husband who had not been by her side. She didn't know where Lotor had spent the night, and he had yet to put in an appearance this day. Allura wasn't sure how she felt about that, a part of her needy and wanting to cling to him, to take all the comfort she could from his nearness even as she wanted to reject him for the things he had done.

It was difficult to be his wife, to see him do such things, his actions moving beyond the gray areas and into what she would have once deemed evil. It was wrong to kill when it wasn't in self defense, and yet Lotor did it so easily. She knew he claimed he was protecting them, safeguarding them from future attacks. But Allura was the type to wait and see if such an attack would come before doing anything about it. Allura didn't believe in using murder as a preventive measure, and Arus had never been big on executing criminals.

It all left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, one that had nothing to do with food. She had abstained from eating this morning, the very smell of the smoked ham turning her stomach upside down. Allura wouldn't wither away from missing one more meal, though truthfully she wondered how she'd ever be able to stomach food again after some of the more gore ridden sights she had seen last night.

Her thoughts turned back to Lotor, thinking on how he looked covered in blood. So very much like a barbarian prince, as savage looking as she once believed him to be. He had barely reacted to the blood splatter, he moved as though he was used to it, used to wearing other people's blood on his body. Allura shivered, wondering how true that thought was.

With Lotor's actions of last night, it was as though he had become a stranger to her all over again. The distant Prince of Doom whom she only knew through gossip and intelligence reports. Allura wondered which painted a truer picture of Lotor. The man she had spent the last few weeks getting to know, or the man of last night, the man who could admit to treating the women of his harem in such a cold callous manner and start off a massacre with one strike of his sword. It made her heart ache, Allura hoping she hadn't fallen in love with a Lotor who was an illusion.

She turned her head, Allura glancing at the huge bay window. It was an overcast day, but it had yet to start raining. Smoke billowed in the air, a fact that had puzzled her until she realized it was because they were burning bodies. She kept the windows tightly shut, not wanting to risk smelling the scent of dead flesh roasting. Allura supposed it was another Doom custom, showing a lack of respect towards their enemies. It made her wonder what other Doom customs the Drules would show to Arus, Allura recalling Lotor's words on how it was time to do things the Doom way.

She was pondering that very thing, letting her imagination run wild when a knock sounded at the door. It startled her, Allura starting to stand, her heart beating faster as she wondered if it was Lotor finally coming to call on her. She wanted to see him, even if it pained her, and yet she was scared, listening to that hesitant knock sound again.

"Eh.....enter." Allura called out, watching as the foyer's door was pushed open. Her nanny swept into the room, and Allura wilted, half from relief, part from disappointment. So consumed with those two opposing feelings, Allura almost didn't register the fact that her Nanny wasn't dressed in her maid's uniform, the pale blue and white replaced by a red rust brown dress. A half cloak was on her shoulders, the material draping down to a stop by her waist, revealing her hands which clutched an ebony black purse before her. She had a hat pinned in place over her brown hair, Nanny looking as prim and proper as ever in her traveler's outfit.

"Nanny..." Allura said, hearing the guards close the door behind the woman. "What is the meaning of this? Are you going somewhere?" Already she was thinking on the possibilities, wondering if Nanny was going to visit one of her few friends who lived in the mountains some distance away from the castle.

"Yes." Nanny said, approaching Allura, her face troubled. "I am."

"I see. Well, I suppose with the recent events, it might be good to get away from the castle." Allura said. "Give yourself the time needed to recover from the horrors we witnessed." She sighed, wishing she could do that very thing. Her home had become a frightening place to her, Allura sure that certain rooms would trigger unwanted flashbacks.

Nanny's fingers tightened on her purse, the color bleeding out her knuckles from the force of her grip. Allura looked at her in concern, wondering if the woman was suffering some sort of post traumatic stress. "How long will you be away? I hope it's not for too long. You know how we all depend on you." To her surprise, Nanny's face took on an odd look, seeming torn between anger and sadness. "Nanny?"

"I won't be returning. Not for a very long time." She said at last, and now Allura frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course you need to come back. We---I need you!" She gasped. "Don't tell me what happened last night has upset you so that you would abandon me...."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Nanny said, her voice heated. "Don't ever think that. I raised you from a baby. You're the daughter I never had. If I had a choice, I would never leave you, especially now."

"What do you mean, if you had a choice?" Allura asked, her frown deepening. Nanny's lips pursed together, an instant before she exhaled.

"Ask that husband of yours. He's sending me away."

Allura's jaw dropped, the princess gaping at her nanny in shock. "No..."

"It's true." Nanny insisted. "He fired me last night. Ordered me to be gone from the castle before evening falls."

"He.....he can't do that..." Allura said, voice tiny and uncertain.

"I said the same thing, but apparently he thinks he can." Nanny replied.

"You can't go." Allura felt like she was in a state of shock, shaking her head in denial. "Why....why is he doing this?"

"He says he can't trust me..." Nanny began, Allura interrupting.

"We'll just have to prove him wrong!"

"I don't think we can. In fact....he's right." Nanny sighed. "I can't be around him without feeling hate. Without doing stupid things. I thought I could control myself, but I can't. Do you know what I did last night?" Allura shook her head no, just staring at her. "I tried to lock him out of the room. That's what set him off to send me away."

"But if we tell him you're sorry..." A snort from Nanny, the woman shaking her head no.

"Lotor will never believe it. And I won't grovel for my position. Not to a Drule."

"Not even for me?" Allura asked, and Nanny hesitated.

"....I can't." Nanny said, looking away from Allura.

"Nanny..." A frustrated saying of her name, Allura sighing. "Is hate for the Drules so much stronger than love for me?"

"It's complicated." Nanny said, and set her purse down on the table. "Allura...I wish things could be different."

"Why can't they be?" Allura asked, wondering if that was a naive question. "Lotor is..." She hesitated, realizing she had been about to say he wasn't that bad. But even that she wasn't sure of, wondering if he presented a different personality to the people when she wasn't around. "It's all so messed up." Allura said instead, sinking back down on the love seat.

"Yes, it is." Agreed Nanny. "You were never meant for this kind of life, this kind of marriage. You were certainly not meant to be tied to that type of man!" She sighed, and approached Allura, kneeling down to the side of her. "At least now you know the truth."

"The truth?" Allura wondered out loud.

"Aye. You know what kind of man he is after seeing first hand what he is capable of. You'll no longer be able to deceive yourself that he is anything but a fiend. A monster." Nanny said, Allura staring at her.

"Monster may be stretching it..." Allura began, and Nanny let out an angry sound.

"You are still trying to excuse him?" She looked mad, Nanny seizing hold of Allura's hands. "When will you realize, they are all monsters! Every last one of them. The sooner you realize this, the better..."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Nanny shook her head, still so angry. "Please Allura, don't give your heart to him. Don't fall any further into his arms. You'll only come away hurt and miserable. I thought the fear for his kind would be enough to keep your heart safe, I never expected him to go a different route and try and charm you with an act of gentleness."

"You think it's an act?" Allura asked, feeling Nanny squeeze her hands.

"Of course it is. But a leopard can't hide it's spots for long....his true nature is starting to reveal itself, last night was only the beginning. He's wormed his way into your heart and into your bed with that act. You must be strong, guard your heart and not give in to his seductions."

"It's too late. My heart wants what it wants...." She started to blush, a confession on her lips. "And this body is weak when it comes to the pleasure he's shown me." She lowered her eyes, a question on her lips. "Nanny? Why didn't you ever tell me it could feel so good? Why didn't you prepare me better when it came to sex and pleasure....?"

Nanny released her hold on Allura's hands, the princess looking up to see a strange look on the woman's face. Nanny slowly rose from her kneeling position, leaving Allura to call out her name. "Nanny? I'm sorry...perhaps I shouldn't have said anything....but....I was taken aback by what he showed me....You never talked about anything but a wife's duty, and the pain associated with it...but that was only the first time, and it was brief..." She was babbling, cheeks turning redder and redder, looking at her nanny through lowered eyelids.

"How can you say that?!" She was startled by the anger in Nanny's voice, glancing up as the woman fired off another question. "How can ever find anything he does to you pleasurable?!"

"I...I just do..." Allura whispered uncertainly. "Is...Is it not the same for all women?"

"No! No..." Nanny shook her head, agitation giving voice to a sigh. "Especially not where a Drule is concerned. They are fiends, depraved, perverts. I hate them. I hate them all! Every last one of them!"

"Nanny....why? WHy do you hate them so much? I know they've done a lot to our planet, but surely there are some good people among the Drules." Allura saw her shaking her head, raising her hands to her ears. But she didn't cover them, staring at Allura, the princess pressing on. "Please tell me. I have to know. I have to understand..."

"There's nothing good about a Drule, especially the men." snarled Nanny, dropping her hands to her sides. Her hands clenched into fists, Nanny backing away from Allura. "Absolutely nothing...." Allura was sure Nanny wasn't going to answer her question, but the woman suddenly sagged, losing some of her fire.

"Nanny? What happened? How did they hurt you?"

"I never thought I would tell you this." Nanny began pacing, agitation causing her to walk the length of the room back and forth. "I never wanted you to know my secret shame. You'd be ashamed of me if you knew.."

"That's not true..." Allura said, trying to convince Nanny of the truth of her words. Her curiosity was growing, Allura determined to get the story behind Nanny's hatred out into the open. "Whatever it is, you can tell me...."

"Maybe...." But the woman sounded doubtful, flashing Allura an uncertain look. "And maybe if you knew...if you really knew just what they are capable of, you'd look at Lotor with different eyes."

Allura kept quiet at that, but inside she feared, wondering just what her nanny could tell her that would be so bad. Nanny stopped her pacing, coming to stand by the table. She looked down at it's surface, reaching out with a hand to touch the wood. Allura watched as she traced a finger along it, as though she was testing it for dirt.

"It's been so long...." Nanny began, her voice quiet and soft. "So many years, and I still remember it like it was yesterday." Again she fell silent, not speaking, Allura leaving her to gather her thoughts. "Can you believe it's been over fifteen years since the Drules first arrived on Arus...? You were barely out of diapers when Zarkon sent his forces to our planet."

"I can't even remember a time when Arus was free." Allura admitted. "I mean...the closest thing to peace we have had is when the boys arrived and found Voltron. Even that was short lived, as it plunged us into a permanent state of war..."

"Our people have suffered so much at their hands. Poverty, famine, death and destruction. Our whole way of life turned upside down, decimated." That much Allura knew, the princess nodding her head, seeing Nanny lift her hands, bringing them to clutch together. "That much you know. I've seen people I know, people I cared about killed before my eyes, tortured or maimed, and even worse. "

Her hands were moving, Nanny wringing them together, her eyes anxious. "The day Zarkon killed your father, was the day Drule soldiers overran the castle. Your mother spirited you away, slipping into a secret passage. Some of the maids went with her...I..." She lowered her eyes, staring at her hands. "I was not so fortunate."

"What happened?" Allura asked, noticing the way Nanny seemed to shudder. "How did you get away?"

"I didn't." Nanny confession made Allura gasp, the princess wondering how the woman was standing before her, and not dead, or sent to some distant planet as a slave.

"Pandemonium reigned when they attacked the castle." Nanny continued, and her eyes seemed to fade, looking dull and distant. "Everyone was running to hide, to escape if they could. I tried to.....but the Drules caught up with me in the kitchen. There were others in the room. A cook, along with a boy and two other maids. They killed the cook, the boy didn't even live to see his twelfth birthday. As for the girls and I..."

She was almost afraid to ask, Allura on the edge of her seat, seeing Nanny trembled and give a vicious wrench of her fingers. "You have to understand." She gestured wildly, and began pacing once more. "The Drules do things differently from our own people. Their soliders are cruel...heartless and without mercy. Especially towards women." Venom dripped at her next words, Nanny sneering. "Women are just toys to them, to be used and tossed aside..."

"Nanny....what did they do?" prodded Allura, trying to keep the woman from going off on a rant.

"They pinned me down..." Nanny stopped by the window, her back to Allura. "They were so strong...no matter how much I fought, I couldn't budge them. Couldn't move even one foot. I thrashed about and out the corner of my eye, I could see them doing the same to the other two girls. They...my skirts were shoved upwards....they...."

"No...." whispered Allura horrified, her hands going to her mouth to cover it. She stared at Nanny's back, seeing the woman's shoulders shaking, the woman fighting the memories.

"They raped me. They raped all three of us. But it was more than just a rape, it was animalistic....they used me, they used me as nothing more that an object, taking turns, and at times sharing. At one point..." Nanny's voice caught, and Allura realized she was crying. "There was three using me..."

"Nanny..." Allura rose to her feet, padding towards the window.

"It hurt....you have no idea how much...I knew I never wanted to experience such a thing again.....so I didn't. I guarded my heart well, I kept away from men who showed interest. Not that there was many besides the Drules..." Nanny jumped, startled when Allura put her hand on her shoulder. The woman turned, and tears were streaming down her face, Allura feeling her own eyes wet and leaking tears.

"I don't know how long they kept us there....how many hours....it felt like days, the torments, and more and more kept coming into the room." Nanny sniffled, Allura wrapping her arms around the woman. It seemed to make her cry harder, both women weeping as Nanny continued. "It wasn't enough that they raped us. They were so cruel with their words, mocking and vile...I wanted to die...."

"How did you get away?" Allura whispered, hugging the woman tight.

"Some of the guards from the castle, they stumbled upon the scene in the kitchen. Fighting broke out, the Drules caught with their pants down." A watery smile, but it held no happiness to it. "Somehow I pulled myself together, I literally crawled out of the kitchen. Pulling myself by my hands and out into gardens. My legs were so shaky, and I was covered in their filth, but I managed to stand. You can bet I didn't stick around to see the outcome of that fight in the kitchen." She looked ashamed now. "I ran, I ran and didn't look back.

Allura rubbed her back, making soothing noises. "I'm glad you ran. Glad you're here with me today."

"I don't even know what happened to those other two girls. Those poor maids!" Nanny sobbed. "I left them to their fates....I'm such a selfish person..."

"No.." Allura protested. "You're not. You were powerless in that situation. You couldn't help them, but you were able to help yourself. That saved you!" They were sinking down to the floor, Nanny seeming too weak to stand. She settled against Allura with a sigh, her cheeks soaked with her tears.

"I don't even know how I made it to the caves to rejoin you and your mother. I think I blacked out a few times." Continued Nanny. "Those were dark times...and your mother didn't live long after the death of your father. It was as though she died of a broken heart. I wanted to die to, but for different reasons. But when you were left without mother or father, I knew someone had to raise you. Protect you from those monsters."

Another fresh bout of weeping, Nanny loud in her pain. "I never dreamed you would be married to one! I failed you!"

"No, you didn't" Allura assured her, but Nanny didn't seem to hear her. "I was so horrified when he captured you. I didn't want to think of him doing such awful things to you.....but I couldn't stop the images from coming to my mind..."

"He didn't rape me..." Allura said, thinking it would be best not to mention that first night when he had been drunk and tried to force his attentions on her. Nanny didn't need to know, it would only leave the poor woman conflicted. "And I understand now why you were so tight lipped when it came to talking about sex. If rape was all you knew..." Allura shuddered. "You never married, was it because of what happened to you?"

Nanny nodded. "That and more. Our people were forced to live as animals...to hide and fight among each other for food. It was hard to find time for anything but survival, and not many would want to bring a child into such a bleak future."

"How true..." Allura said, thinking how as a child there had been little chance for friends and playing. Her days had been spent hiding, living in terror of being caught and killed.

"What you must think of me!" exclaimed Nanny, covering her face with her hands. "You;ll never look at me the same again."

"It's true my perceptions of you have changed...." Allura began slowly, reaching for Nanny's hands. She pulled them down, forcing the woman to look at her. "But I don't think less of you for what you have told me. I think you are the strongest woman I've ever known, and I am proud to have had you as my mother." She reached around to hug her.

"Thank you Allura..." Nanny whispered, shaking in her arms.

"I'll talk to Lotor." Allura said, sniffling as the last of her tears dropped. "It may take some time, some hard convincing on my part, but I will get him to allow you to come back to the castle. To reinstate you to your full position. I can't have my adopted mother away from me for too long."

"He's stubborn. I doubt he'll change his mind." Nanny said, the picture of dejection and misery.

"I can be just as stubborn. Devious too. I'll make him change his mind!" Allura said, offering a small smile to her nanny. "Come....let's get your face cleaned up."

"Ah, I must look like an awful fright." Nanny said, allowing Allura to help her to her feet. They walked over to the table, Nanny reaching for her purse, pulling a handkerchief out of the black bag. She began dabbing at her face, drying her tears, and only a few sniffles escaped her. Allura watched her transform herself, Nanny ceasing her crying, and becoming the serious faced woman once more.

"When do you leave?" Allura asked, and Nanny hesitated.

"There's a carriage outside. It waits on my visit with you." Nanny told her.

"I see." Allura said sadly. "Then this is good-bye...just for now. I promise."

"I hope so." Nanny said, and Allura shook her head.

"I know so!" The two woman embraced, one last hug, and now Allura cried harder, silent tears down her cheeks. Allura walked Nanny to the door, standing in the archway to watch sadly as the woman walked down the hall. Her head was held high, Nanny stiff with pride as she moved through the corridor. It wasn't until she disappeared down the staircase that Allura closed the doors, walking back towards the love seat. She all but collapsed on the cushions, and began crying harder, weeping for the separation from her Nanny, and the horrible events that had happened to the woman. She even wept for the other two girls, and the cook and the boy, and a tear was shed at the thought of her parents gone from her at such a young age.

Her cries attracted attention, Allura hugging a pillow to her as she felt something brush against her foot. She glanced down and saw Cheddar, the leader of her pet mice trying to climb up her leg. "Cheddar...." sniffled Allura, leaning down to hold out her hand to the mouse. He chittered at her, and climb aboard, Allura bringing him towards her lap.

The other mice cautiously came out, casting glances around the room. "He's not here." Allura assured them, and the mice seemed to sigh in relief. It wasn't often that the rodents came to visit her these days, the mice wanting to steer clear of Lotor and the other Drules. She found she missed them, missed seeing their antics and taking comfort from their presence. Her finger petted between Cheddar's ears, the little mouse cooing at her.

The other four began doing acrobatics on the floor before her, trying to rouse a smile from their princess. She let out a laugh that was half sob, half chuckle, feeling amused at their antics. It didn't last, her mind wandering back to Nanny's story, her stomach turning, leaving her to feel sick. The mice were left to make concerned noises, watching as Allura began crying once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

With thanks to Christy for plot bunnying me to come up with a past for Nanny, Botias for confirming when King Alfor was killed, and Nichole for cheering me on when I faltered.

Michelle

Aasoni, ooooh, what a deliciously evil idea. Well, there's always next time. XD

4Starfox, yep, it's drama central here at the castle. Ha ha ha, poor Lotor and Allura. As for your story, well I write Lotor molesting Allura all the time, so I don't see why you can't post it. Um...I really, really hate the pairing of Keith and ALlura, so I go out of my way to avoid reading fics about them. It just turns my stomach, and we don't want me to get sick now do we? Sorry...^^;;


	42. Chapter 42

His pile of paperwork had grown in size, documents stacked up on top of one another, wobbling precariously close to toppling over. The slightest breeze would be enough to send those papers flying, and yet Lotor made no move towards setting them right. Instead he ignored them, turning away to stare moodily out the window, looking at the castle gardens which crawled with Drule soldiers.

There was more men than usual stationed outside the castle this day, the soldiers were on a heightened sense of alert, guarding the castle and it's people from any and all threats. They practically vibrated with eagerness, Lotor sensing their mood was one focused on fighting and killing. It seemed to fit the trains of thoughts that was going through most soldier's minds, the men pleased that their prince was back to doing things their way, the Doom way. They had spent weeks held back, and now they spoiled for a fight, wanting to avenge their fallen comrades.

The bodies of the fallen Drules were already being loaded onto a Doom ship, their earthly remains to be preserved for the long flight back to their home planet. There they would be handed back to their family, allowing them to grieve and make burial plans for the fallen. Soldiers and high ranking nobles would be honored for their loss, Lotor seeing to paying for their burials personally.

Drules weren't the only causalities from the night before, Lotor knowing that one of the documents was a paper that held a long list of castle personnel. Many were injured, a few even listed as dead, Lotor having caught a whispered word that the humans were planning to bury their murdered friends in the castle's small cemetery. The dead was being honored, their bodies seen to, even the dead rebel terrorists were being taken care of.

Lotor could see the smoke, thick, choking curls of it, clouding the sky around the castle. His men were taking care to burn the bodies, tending to a fire that burned hotter than most, intent on leaving no remains behind. No ceremony was held to honor these particular dead, their bodies denied the right to be buried in the soil of the ground, no priests to pray for them, and offer a word that could somehow absolve them from their sins. If it was possible to ensure a person to be damned, the Drules were taking steps towards it, quick to deny their enemies whatever rights and rituals they needed to go on to a peaceful afterlife.

Much of the night had been devoted to the removal of the dead, the bodies having piled up, spread throughout the rooms leading to the ball room. Lotor himself had spent many an hour overseeing his men's actions, working tirelessly to restore some semblance of normality to the castle. It earned him the approval of those around him, not just of his men, but of the Arusian servants, the people pleased by the efforts taken to clean up the castle, and the care shown to their dead.

The servants themselves had been quick to set about cleaning the castle, working to mop up the spills of blood, scrubbing soap and bleach into the floors where the red substance had already set and stained the floors. The debris stirred up by the explosions were also taken care of, people picking up the pieces and taking them away, to where Lotor did not know. It did not really matter in the long run, those pieces were useless, broken clumps of melted metal, or pieces of furniture, wasted resources that would be recycled or thrown away.

It was more than just picking up after the explosions, the servants set to cleaning the castle from top to bottom, making the floors shine from their efforts. Only the ball room was untouched, being converted into a make shift hospital and hotel for the many party guests who had been too injured or simply too drained from the night's events to consider traveling home this past night. Doctor Gorma and his staff had been on hand all through the night, tending to their patients, caring but not overly fussing over the nobles.

Lotor himself had been on hand to check in on his guests, paying several visits to the ball room. It wasn't as though he could sleep, Lotor finding he was running on an adrenaline high, the excitement over what had happened leaving him energized. He'd keep on working right until the point of collapse, and then, and only then would Lotor worry about where to find a bed for himself.

He wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone, finding the separation from Allura painful. The work he busied himself with helped to keep him distracted, kept Lotor from thinking about her and the way she had looked at him the night before. Lotor had no way of knowing if she had calmed down since then, Allura having yet to emerge from their chambers. He had guards on her door, set to alert him the moment she stepped outside the room, Lotor wanting to keep abreast of her whereabouts at all times.

He hoped she'd be cheered to see the castle looking much like it's old self, wondering if she would have the nerve to approach the damaged rooms. There had been several explosions in all during last night, bombs set up to blow apart a hole in the side of the castle, the terrorists choosing to skip over the front entrance of the castle. They had blasted apart several doors on the way to the ball room, leaving extensive damage to the structure of the castle. A call had been sent out to the nearest villages, men would come, ready to assess and repair the damages.

The damage to the castle would be easy to fix, Lotor knew the true challenge would be keeping his relationship with Allura from falling apart completely. Part of him was avoiding her, playing the part of a coward for he knew not what to say to her to make this all right. And he tried, tried as hard as he could to think on the right words, but they were simply slow in coming, Lotor fearing they would prove nonexistent.

He was still worrying over how to handle this latest obstacle in his relationship with Allura, when his intercom beeped. The sound intruded on his thoughts, Lotor doing a slow blinking of his eyes as he turned away from the window. His hand raised, finger extended to press down on the button, hearing the radio crackle to life. "Yes, what is it?" Lotor asked, wondering what problem would be laid onto his lap now.

"Prince Lotor sire, there is an incoming transmission from the King!"

"The King?" Lotor held back a displeased sigh, giving a nod of his head even though the intercom was voiced based only. "All right, patch it through to my private line."

"Yes sir!"

Lotor releases his hold on the intercom's button, the radio falling silent. It wasn't a quiet that extended to the room, the view screen being lowered from the ceiling with a soft hum of a motor turning. Lotor sat down behind his desk, watching as the screen finished it's descent, it's surface blank for the moment, white holding nothing, not even static.

It changed in an instant, Zarkon's call being sent from Castle Control to Lotor's office. The King's face loomed large on the screen, the camera up close and personal enough that Lotor could make out every wrinkle on his face, every ridge on his nose. Zarkon himself was smiling, a tight lip one that hid his teeth from sight. It meant the king was pleased, but not overly so, Zarkon surely finding something to complain about.

"Greetings father." Lotor gave a slight bow of his head, his hands folded together on his desk. "You're looking well this day."

"I say a might bit better than you are." Zarkon replied. He stared at Lotor, his eyes looking critical. "You look tired son. Haggard even. Busy night?"

"Quite." Lotor wondered what his father knew of the night's goings on, already suspecting the timing of this call. "I'm sure you have already been alerted to the past night's excitement."

"Yes, there's been some mumbling from Haggar about a tense situation on Arus." Zarkon said. "I was hoping you could shed some light on just what exactly happened over there."

"The situation with the rebels came to a head last night." Lotor explained. "Using the weapons they had acquired from one of our hijacked supply wagons, they forced their way into the castle. It wasn't long before they took the entire party hostage."

Zarkon barely reacted to the news, his smile staying in place as he listened to Lotor speak. "The entire party you say? My, how ambitious of them."

"Indeed." Lotor agreed. "Fortunately for my wife and I, we managed to barricade ourselves in a room. We were able to hold off the rebel terrorists until Commander Merack could arrive with more of my men to the rescue."

"So this means the terrorists have been apprehended, yes?" Zarkon asked, and Lotor nodded.

"Caught and dispatched." He clarified. "If you're calling for a show, you're already too late. They've all been killed." Now Lotor smiled, a dangerous flashing of his teeth. "Their heads are going to be on display at their home towns. I dare say the Arusians won't be making the mistake of rebelling any further."

Zarkon laughed, deeply amused. "I dare say you're right! Good show Lotor. It took you a while, but you finally dealt a harsh blow to the resistance. One they won't be able to recover from."

"I was lax in my duties." Lotor admitted, chagrined. "I won't be any further."

"And that means what exactly?" Zarkon asked. "Will you still be trying to honor that ridiculous treaty you forged with that bride of yours?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but yes." Lotor told him. "I see no reason why things cannot continue the way they have been, so long as no more rebel factions pop up on Arus."

"Hmph." Zarkon snorted, a displeased look crossing his face. "There wouldn't have been any rebels if you had dealt Arus a hard hand from the beginning. Just look at my example. I ruled this planet for over fifteen years without any problems. The people were too scared to fight back, they could merely cower and hide from my men. It was a perfect set up, and we were well on our way to molding Arus into something better."

"For all your boasting father..." Lotor began, choosing his words carefully. "Arus was nothing more than a destroyed planet. You had yet to begin the work to make it into a viable resource for the Doom Empire. I have had no such problems. The planet is thriving under my care, and we are well on our way towards having Drules and humans peacefully coexist."

"Peace is overrated." Grumbled Zarkon, leaning back in his seat. "If anything it makes a man soft, compliant." A considering look, Zarkon narrowing his eyes. "Don't let that happen to you Lotor."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lotor said, and Zarkon shook his head.

"Maybe not. But you had me worried there for a second." A clawed finger was raised, Zarkon wagging it in warning at the screen. "Do not think I wasn't being kept abreast of your actions. You let those rebel scum run wild for too long. You should have resorted to the usual tactics to break them, to turn the populace against them. Instead you held back...why I do not know exactly. Some twisted desire to please that bride of yours, or a deluded sense of honor towards the treaty. Whatever the case, it cost the lives of many Drules, and not all of them low ranking soldiers."

"It's unfortunate, but I cannot change the past." Lotor said, and Zarkon nodded.

"Aye. But you can change the present. And at least you've started to make amends. The remaining Drules will be pleased by the killings, relieved even to know they are still being led by a competent hand, a prince willing to be ruthless when needed."

Lotor held back a sigh, knowing he had put his men in doubt about that very thing. "I will strive towards the usual excellence you and our people expect of me." Lotor was quick to assure his father. "No more will I allow strife and discord to run rampant on Arus. I will move swiftly towards resolving such problems should they arise."

"Yes, keep that attitude in place, and word will spread of your deeds. The Arusians will soon be too scared to think of causing us any more trouble." Zarkon said, his tone dripping with approval.

"Yes, father, that is my intent." A humorless smile from Lotor, one his father mirrored.

"Now go. Get some rest." He urged, surprising Lotor with his concern. "You look like you could use it."

"I still have much to do..." Lotor began to protest, Zarkon raising his hand for silence.

"You can leave it in the capable hands of that commander of yours." Zarkon told him. "I think in this one case, it will be all right if you delegate some of the work to others."

"Very well." Lotor said reluctantly.

"Don't look so down son. You've accomplished a great many things for our two planets this night." Pointed out Zarkon. "You should be out celebrating! Come, where is your usual enthusiasm, the boasts, the heaps of self praise as you talk of your accomplishments?!" A frown then, Zarkon peering more closely at Lotor. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"I am fine father." Lotor said, then added. "You honor me with your concern."

"Hmph. Well..." Zarkon's voice took on a gruff tone, the king seeming embarrassed by Lotor's words. "Just looking out for my only heir." That almost made Lotor smile, the prince noting how quick Zarkon was to deny having any real feelings for his son. "Speaking of which, how goes things with the princess? Is she pregnant yet?"

"No father. She's not."

Zarkon frowned. "How...disappointing."

"There's really no rush." Lotor told him, his mind wandering, wondering if Allura would ever let him touch her again in that way. "It'll happen when the time is right."

"I suppose." A smirk then, Zarkon flashing his fangs. "How is she doing? No doubt she reacted in a predictable fashion towards the killings?"

"She was horrified." Lotor confirmed, much to Zarkon's glee. "Allura doesn't understand the necessity of it all."

"No doubt she doesn't." Zarkon agreed. "For all the trouble she caused me, that girl doesn't understand much about the way of the universe. It's a good thing you're here to educate her, and take the burdens of ruling away from her. Rulers that are soft hearted soon find themselves either replaced or killed...remember that Lotor."

"I'll heed that warning." Lotor promised. "Now if you'll excuse me father..."

"Yes, go." Zarkon waved at the screen, a dismissive air about him. "I'll contact you again soon."

"Good bye father." Lotor said, the screen already turning to static. He let out the sigh he had been holding, the air coming out in a deep huff. Zarkon's call had done little to take the edge of Lotor's mood, the prince frowning to himself as he reflected on the conversation. He found the king's words to be both praise and a threat, Zarkon obvious in his reminders to Lotor about the things that could befall a soft hearted leader. Lotor knew he had tried his father's patience with the way he had handled the rebellion here on Arus, and frankly he was surprised that Zarkon hadn't interfered in a more direct manner.

They had been lucky, Lotor realized, knowing the capture of Arus and Voltron had put Zarkon in a good mood, the likes of which had not been seen in over a year. It left the king content to sit back and watch Lotor blunder through the trials and tribulations Arus put him through. Indeed Arus might be a test, one meant to gauge Lotor's readiness towards ruling the Doom Empire. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes, Lotor had to show Zarkon that he a strong and capable ruler whatever the cost to the people around him.

"Damn." Lotor swore, and rose from his seat, the frown still in place on his face. Everything was becoming more complicated, Lotor finding that it was practically impossible to appease both his father and Allura, the two royals representing Doom and Arus, and the people that lived on those planets. "How he must be laughing at me." Lotor grumbled, moving around the desk, listening to the view screen as it ascended towards the ceiling.

Lotor was quickly coming to the conclusion that Arus was as much a curse as a gift from his father, the prince wondering if things would have been better if they had been sent to some other planet. At least then Allura wouldn't have any personal ties to the people and the land, but inwardly Lotor knew that even if it had been strangers entrusted into their care, Allura would have demanded fairness in their treatment.

Trying to do good was a lot harder than Lotor had ever realized, the prince grumbling under his breath as he reached for the knob of the door. He gave a vicious yank, the door swinging open fast and sudden, startling the guard on the other side of the room. He spared a glance at the man, the soldier wisely keeping quiet at the look on Lotor's face.

Lotor's eyes swept over the hallway, noting the distinct lack of people in this corridor. The room he had claimed for his office was well away from the damage rooms, leaving there little for soldiers to guard, and servants to clean. Except for the man on his door, and another soldier walking up and down the length of the hall, this part of the castle was all but empty.

Closing the door behind him, Lotor began walking down the hall, his hand reaching for his com unit. He clicked it on with a tap of his finger, for a moment just being quiet as he listened to the communications of his men. From the sound of things, the castle was calm, it's people moving with a purpose, united in intent for once as they worked together to repair and safeguard the castle from any further threats.

Commander Merack's name was mentioned several times, the man seeming to have the situation well under control. If Lotor was so inclined, he could very well sneak off for a few hours sleep and the castle would not suffer for his absence. Still debating on what to do, Lotor turned a corner, catching sight of Queen Orla standing by a window, peering out it's glass. She seemed lost in thought, her face serious as she stared at something in the distance.

Switching off his com unit, Lotor slowed his hurried pace, letting his footsteps fall silent on the floor as he approached her. She was still dressed in her black gown from the ball, the woman having had little time to change her clothes. But her hair had been brushed, and her face scrubbed clean of the dirt and grime kicked up during the laser fight. She was more than presentable, her face not quite relaxed as she pressed against the glass.

"A gold piece for your thoughts your highness." Lotor said, surprised when she didn't jump at the sound of his voice.

"Prince Lotor..." Orla turned to look at him, a half smile on her lips. "How are you?" She inquired, blue eyes looking him over. "Have you been to bed yet?"

"No not yet." Lotor told her, studying her face in return. He saw the darkened circles under her eyes, the Queen not quite covering how tired she appeared. "I suspect you haven't had much sleep either."

"No. There has been much to do." Orla confirmed. "I've been helping Doctor Gorma and his staff in the ball room. Those of us that are able, have been handing out blankets and food rations, and even going so far as to rewrap wounds in fresh gauze."

"Ah. I'm surprised he hasn't ordered you to bed yet!" Lotor said, knowing how bossy the good doctor could be.

"Oh he's tried." Admitted Orla, that odd smile of hers growing a tad bigger. "He all but had me escorted from the ball room, with the strictest of orders to get some sleep. But..." She turned back to look out the window, a sigh escaping her. "I find I can't shut off my mind to sleep."

"There seems to be a lot of that going on." Lotor said, and now he glanced out the window too, seeing nothing but Doom ships stationed on the front lawn of the castle. It was hardly an interesting sight, and yet it held Orla's attention, the prince wondering what the Queen was thinking.

"You haven't slept yet?" She asked sharply, her tone of voice almost making Lotor reluctant to answer her question.

"No...Like you I have been to busy to sleep."

"Ah of course. But...you have been to see my niece haven't you?" She glanced at him, a question in her eyes. His hesitation had her reacting, Orla's eyes widening. "Oh Lotor....why not?"

"She asked me to leave her alone for now." Lotor explained, feeling defensive. "I thought I'd honor her request."

"Now is not the time for her to be alone!" Orla exclaimed. "It's admirable of you to want to do as she asks, but I know Allura. And deep down she doesn't want to be alone. She'll only torture herself with the memories of what she saw last night." Orla touched his arm, offering an entreaty. "Lotor please...go to her. Comfort her, help her work through the horrors of last night, even fight with her if need be. Just keep her from withdrawing into herself...!"

"I fear fighting is all we may do..." Lotor sighed, Orla staring at him in silent imploration. "But if you think it's best, I will go to her."

"I do." Orla agreed, nodding emphatically. "In times of strife, a husband and a wife need each other. It can only serve to strengthen your bond..."

"Or destroy it..." Lotor pointed out.

"True." The Queen agreed. "But my niece loves you. She won't want to give up on you, not really. So don't give up on her!"

"I wish I was as sure as you are about her love for me." Lotor said. "And do not worry your highness. I didn't come this far to start giving up on Allura now."

"Good." Orla's smile was a relieved one, the Queen turning back towards the window.

"Will you stay awhile at the castle?" Lotor asked. "Allura would appreciate it, and so would I."

"I think I could arrange a few days away from my kingdom." Orla said, giving a nod of her head. "Your man Engit has proven himself more than capable of handling things. I've little fear of what will happen in my absence as long as he remains in charge."

"Good. As much as you believe Allura needs me, I also think she needs a strong female presence in her life. And with Nanny gone...well..." Lotor shrugged. "There's not many choices left. I don't want her to end up feeling isolated from people who could support her."

"Nanny's dismissal is an unfortunate thing." Orla said. "People are already talking about it, wondering just what she did to earn such a fate."

"Simply put, I cannot trust her." Lotor's answer had Orla looking at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"And you feel you can trust me?"

"I trust you a damn mite more than I could ever trust that nanny's of Allura!" Lotor exclaimed. "At least you don't seek to undermine my influence with your niece. Nanny never had a good word to say about me, and some of her actions were foolish and downright dangerous towards my health."

"Do not let that stiff and serious appearance of hers fool you." Orla advised. "Nanny is a passionate woman, and she feels strongly about Allura. Anything she did was in order to protect my niece."

"But Allura doesn't need protecting from me!" A frustrated Lotor cried out.

"No, I suspect she doesn't." Agreed Orla. "Which is something Nanny has yet to understand. Perhaps she never will. But maybe the time away will help her to come to grips with the changes brought to Arus and Allura. You have to remember, prince Lotor, it wasn't that long ago that we were all caught in a war that seemed never ending. People have a hard time letting go of the past, especially one as blood stained as Arus."

"You don't seem to have that problem." Lotor pointed out, seeing Orla's lips twitch.

"I suppose I am able to view things from a more practical viewpoint." She said. "I have lived through King Zarkons' reign of terror, I have survived through many atrocities committed to the people of Arus. I know how much worse things could have been when you married my niece. And yet instead, you work with our people, you work to make changes, to usher in a peaceful reign."

"You see me as the lesser evil." Lotor noted, and she gave in to the smile.

"I'm not so quick to define ruthless and evil in the same breath. I suspect that's something Allura is struggling with now." She fell silent as his com unit went off, Lotor lifting it to his lips.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Prince Lotor, you wanted us to alert you of the princess' whereabouts at all time. Well....she's left the bedroom and is headed for the castle cemetery."

"Understood." Lotor said, already clicking the communicator off. "If you'll excuse me, your highness....I need to go have a talk with my wife."

"Of course." Orla nodded, her attention already back to the ships out on the lawn. Lotor moved past her, his steps slow and unhurried, a direct contrast to his racing thoughts. He knew he had to talk to Allura, Lotor praying that by the time he caught up to her, he'd know just what to say!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Michelle

Aasoni, thanks. Yep, you're right. And thanks goes to my friend Christy, who asked me about doing a past for Nanny in the first place!

Sorathestar, long time no see! I forgive you, sorry about all your troubles. Sorry they blocked the internet on you. =/ I couldn't stay mad to a face like Lotor's either, but Allura.....damn it, she's proving difficult. And just when they start to make up, more drama will happen. (All I can say so as not to spoil.) I have to say I am really stuck when it comes to getting them to make up....=/

4StarFox, thank you! MLOL over the mooning thing. And wow....a fic where they share her? That's hard for me to imagine them agreeing to that. I'd be interested to read it, if to see if the writer was able to make it believeable. I mean just because someone writes something, it's not necessarily believable.


	43. Chapter 43

The sound of the dirt hitting the coffin made Allura flinch, the noise seeming to echo loudly across the cemetery. It reached to where she stood, some distance away from the grave site, Allura surrounded by the girls that worked at the castle. There was tears all around her, some of the maids breaking down into a weeping fit, the others quiet as they turned to soothe each other with hugs and murmured words.

Her own hands was hugging a brown haired maid, her eyes wet with silent tears as Allura tried listening to anything other than the sobbing and the sound of more dirt being piled into the grave. A priest was present before the open grave, leather bound book in his hands as he read from the pages. He voice was deep, a soothing baritone that was neither too loud nor too quiet. Allura concentrated on him now, letting his words comfort her as he spoke about death and the afterlife expected for a good soul.

She stared into the open grave, seeing how the dirt spilled across the coffin's lid, slowly starting to obscure it from sight. There had been no viewing of the body, Marie had simply been too disfigured, too horrific a sight to inflict on anyone. But it was too late for Allura, the moment of the maid's death forever ingrained in her mind. She envied the ignorance the other girls held, envied and felt ashamed for feeling that way.

Allura held back her sighs, her voice saying words meant to reassure the woman in her arms. Elizabeth couldn't even stand on her own, her face buried in Allura's chest as she sobbed and turned away from the sight of the grave. Such was her suffering that Allura feared the girl would pass out in her arms, Allura already casting about for some place to sit Elizabeth down.

Her glance fell across an approaching man in the distance, his dark form walking at an unhurried pace towards the funeral party. Allura studied him for an instant, noting he was Drule but unable to tell just yet who he was. He seemed to notice her attention, looking straight at her, his steps quickening. She turned away, redirecting her attention towards the grave, seeing it was more than half full now.

The priest was gesturing over the grave site, his hand moving as he chanted out a blessing. He called upon the Gods the people of Arus worshipped, asking them to watch over Marie's soul, and to guide her to the heavens where paradise surely awaited her. He even called upon Allura's father to be waiting at the gates of paradise, wanting the man to be a welcoming sight to the girl.

The gathered women crossed themselves as he prayed, even the ones who were sobbing messes paused long enough to whisper out a tearful prayer for Marie and Alfor's souls. The dirt continued to pile into the grave site, the men using their shovels to smooth down the topmost layer. A small, nondescript headstone was situated in the grass, it merely held Marie's name and her birth and death carved on it.

The priest stepped back, his voice falling silent, and now Allura moved. She was careful to hand the sobbing Elizabeth over to one of the other maids, Allura approaching the grave. "I'm sorry..." She said softly, kneeling down to press fresh white lilies into the soil.

Other girls came forward, each carrying a flower or some kind of trinket, weeping out heart felt good-byes as they deposited their gifts onto the soil. Allura turned away, eyes seeking out the Drule she had seen, and nearly startled with fright to realize it was Lotor. He was standing as close to the funeral party as he dared, silent and watching, respecting their practices by not intruding on the ceremony.

She studied him, noting he had taken the time to clean up since last she saw him. The blood was gone from his hands and neck, his jacket which had been ruined by it, removed. Allura wondered if the jacket was even salvageable after the mess it had sustained, noticing there was some traces of blood on the legs of his pants. She supposed he hadn't had time to change his clothes, not in the aftermath of all that excitement.

She became aware of how quiet it was around her, Allura tearing her eyes away from Lotor to glance around her. The maids were looking towards him, their faces showing their surprise at his arrival. Allura wondered what they were thinking, knowing that many of them had not been at the party, had not witnessed the terrorists' cruel actions firsthand. She wondered if they blamed Lotor for Marie's death, or if they were grateful he had punished those responsible.

Lotor glanced at Allura, his eyes locking onto hers, and she sighed. Allura knew she had no right to ask the women to leave in the midst of their grieving, the princess squaring her shoulders and taking a step forward. It got easier with each step, Allura walking at a calm pace towards Lotor. He didn't move, waiting for her to come to him, his face wearing as serious an expression as hers.

"Lotor..." Allura spoke softly, her voice carrying to his ears alone. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see you." Came his answer, Lotor glancing at the grave site. "But if you're not done here, I can wait....or come back at a later time."

"No...no. I am done here." She told him, nervously tucking hair behind her ear. "You wanted to see me? About?"

He hesitated, mouth opening and closing as though Lotor wasn't quite sure what to say. "About last night I guess."

"Oh." Dejection in her answer, Allura sighing.

"Not just last night..." He hurried to clarify. "I mean....I want to talk about us...and where things stand between us." She just looked at him, making Lotor shift uncomfortably. "Can we go somewhere?" He asked, giving a meaningful nod towards the funeral party. "Where we can have some privacy to talk?" Allura hesitated, not sure she wanted to be alone with Lotor. "Please." He added earnestly, eyes looking hopeful.

"All right." Allura agreed, and was moving, gesturing for him to follow her. "Let's go for a walk...." He fell into step next to her, his body not quite brushing the side of hers. She led him past various headstones and graves, leaving the grassy ground to favor a stone pathway that led out of the cemetery gates. The pathway continued, winding around a meadow that bordered the thick forest that surrounded the castle.

"It's been a while since I walked the castle grounds." Allura confessed, glancing at Lotor through the corner of her eye. "Everything's been so hectic lately....with the rebels and the party plans..."

"It just hasn't been safe." Lotor added, his eyes scouting the terrain as though he expected some hidden threat to make itself known. But aside from them and a lone guard patrolling close to the trees, there was nothing to see but the flowers spilled across the bright green grass.

"Is it safe now?" She wondered out loud. "I mean....with Adamus and the rest of the terrorists dead, is there really any danger left on Arus?"

"I hope not." Lotor said. "These next few weeks will be a time of waiting. A time to see if a new threat will arise to replace Adamus' crew. We'll have to be extra vigilant. Allura....if you must wander outside the castle, please, take a guard with you. I...I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"I can do that." She nodded, glancing down at the path. The stones were weathered with age, grass sprouting up through the cracks in their surface. She touched one such crack with her toes, using her shoe to smoosh down the grass. "Nanny left the castle not too long ago."

"Oh?" Lotor sighed. "I would have thought she'd linger on the premises until nightfall. At the very least I expected to have to escort her off the grounds."

"She wouldn't make a scene like that." Allura protested, glancing at him sharply. He flashed her a doubting look, Allura letting out an insistent word. "She's wouldn't!"

"If you say so Allura."

"I do." Allura said. "And if you had gotten to know her, to really know her, you'd know the truth behind my words."

"Nanny didn't want to get to know me." Lotor pointed out. "She made up her mind long before she ever met me about the kind of person I am." She fell silent at that, knowing that he was right. "Are you angry?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Come now Allura, if you're angry let me know. Don't hide your true emotions from me."

"I'm upset." She admitted with a sigh. "I think I understand why you had to send her away. But!" She whirled around to face him, hands on her hips. "Don't think I accept this decision as final! Nanny will return to the castle....someday."

"That's not a good idea." Lotor said, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It wasn't a good idea to send her away without even asking me about how I felt about it!" Allura retorted. "Yes, Nanny has made some mistakes, but...But she has reasons for the way she acts!"

"And what are those reasons?" demanded Lotor, interest in his eyes. "What could she possibly say to make me look over her acts of insubordination."

"It's....complicated." Allura said, looking away. She couldn't, wouldn't betray Nanny's confidence to Lotor. It wasn't something she could share with him, wasn't sure she wanted to know how he'd react to the news of what his people had done all those years ago.

"Complicated?" He made a tsking noise, Lotor scoffing as he spoke. "Not from where I stand. It just sounds like you're making excuses for her."

"I'm not." She insisted. "But it's not my story to share. I think...If you knew, if Nanny suspected that I told you, she'd never come back. She'd never forgive me." A sigh then, Allura risking looking at him once more. "It's bad Lotor. Very bad. Your people have done a lot of terrible things to my people....some would say unforgivable things."

"But the sins of others shouldn't be put upon me!" Lotor said, voice heated. "I was not the one who first came to your planet over fifteen years ago. Hell, I was still a child when Doom laid eyes on Arus. Would you blame me for my father's actions and the actions of his armies?"

"No....but...your hands are not entirely clean either." She pointed out. "You've done your own fair share of damage these last two years. True it wasn't anywhere on the level of what your father did. But that's because we had Voltron. What would you have done if you had defeated the lions, destroyed Voltron?"

"We'll never know because that didn't happen." Lotor told her, frowning as he shook his head. "You can't blame me for things I didn't even do. Things you suspect I might have done if the situation had turned different. I won't have you punish me for fanciful what ifs!"

"Then you would have me focus on things you have done?" Allura asked, seeing his frown deepen. "Shall we start with last night?"

"Why not?" Lotor shrugged. "It's what is really behind your anger is it not. I took care of a problem, and you hate me for it."

"No." Now it was her turn to frown, Allura shaking her head no. "I don't hate you. I just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm just...scared." She admitted softly.

"Scared? Of me?" He looked pained as he asked that question, eyes staring searchingly at him.

"I..." Now she turned away from him, turning to stare off into the woods. "I don't know. Maybe just a little. That you could do such a thing so easily...it shocked me. Made me wonder which is the real you?"

"The real me?" He asked, and she nodded.

"The you I've gotten to know these past few weeks, or the you I saw last night...the one that reminds me of the enemy I fought against these past years."

"Allura, they are both me. I haven't lied to you." She felt his hands on her shoulders, Lotor trying to turn her to face him. She moved with great reluctance, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I told you the day Tamara was killed that I was still the Prince of Doom. That I am the monster everyone claims me to be....I have to be in order to keep us alive, to keep things running smoothly. I can't regret my actions if it means you are still here before me, alive and healthy."

"I don't know if I can reconcile myself to that side of you." She kept her eyes averted from his as she spoke, Allura's voice heavy with her sadness. "I don't know how I can stay married to someone so cold and ruthless."

"Not cold." Lotor denied. "You above all people should know what a passionate man I am. Don't confuse being practical with being cold....it's not the same..."

"I could never be as practical as you." Allura said. "I just don't have it in me to kill like you do."

"DId you think what I did was easy?!" Lotor demanded, and she glanced up at the anger in his voice. "Allura, damn it. I struggled. I fought with myself for a long time, not just last night, but for weeks. Trying to decide what would be the right course of action to deal with the rebellion." He was growing agitated, running a hand through his hair, the white strands spilling messily around his fingers. "I fought with every instinct of mine, and I did it for you. I let things go on for as long as they did because I wanted you to be happy with my decision. A decision that nearly cost us our lives last night! Do you understand that?! Do you even know how upset I am in allowing Adamus and his twisted band of loyal followers to get so close to hurting you?!"

She stared at him, jaw dropped, Lotor continuing. "If I had acted sooner, if I had made moves to stop them, ordered my men to shoot to kill, then the disaster at the ball need never have happened. Allura, people died, good people, ones who shouldn't have. And it's all my fault for not doing something to prevent that scene from happening. I'm sorry if your sensibilities are having a hard time with my actions of last night, but damn it. I'd do it again and sooner if it meant avoiding the blood shed we witnessed!"

The very passion he spoke of showed on his face, Lotor staring at her, almost breathless as he waited for her to respond. "Lotor..." She licked her lips, Allura trying to think on what to say to him. "Is it foolish of me to want an outcome where no one had to die?"

"Not foolish. Naive perhaps, and a bit....hopeful for a world that doesn't work that way." Lotor replied. "The universe is not a nice place, and people don't always choose to do the right thing. It's unfortunate, but the truth."

"So I'm starting to learn." She sighed, the corners of her mouth drooping. "Lotor...I'm trying. I honestly am. If not to understand and accept what you did, then to get over it. But it's so difficult..." She gestured wildly with her hands. "Did you really need to kill all of them? Couldn't you have just taken Adamus' head?"

Again that hesitation before he spoke, Lotor mirroring her frown. "A message needed to be sent out. One that showed we were no longer playing around. Allura, they had to die. They had to pay for their crimes, and we had to make sure there would be no others to follow in their footsteps. I suppose I could have chosen a more humane method of execution, and for that I apologize. I was thinking with my anger when I made that decree."

She shivered, hugging her arms close to her body. "You are very scary when you let anger take you over."

"I don't deny that." Lotor sighed. "I wish you hadn't seen that part of me. But what's done is done. I can't change the past anymore than you can. We can only work on our future together." He lifted a hand to her face, hovering his fingers over her skin as though he hesitated to touch her. "Do we still have a future together Allura?"

"I....I don't know." She had to fight not to lean forward, wanting nothing more than to feel his hand on her cheek. "I...I feel strongly about you. I don't want these past few weeks to have been for nothing."

"Then don't shut me out." Lotor urged her, his eyes pleading.

"I'll try not to." She conceded, Allura feeling him do a brief caress of her cheek. She inhaled sharply, closing her eye to savor the feel of him touching her. "But you'll have to be patient with me...things....things are different now....in ways you can't even understand."

"Then explain them to me." Lotor asked, expression so serious it hurt her to look at him.

"I can't." Allura said. "Some of it is not my story to tell."

"Is it Nanny's?" She hesitated a second before nodding, hearing Lotor sigh. "She makes trouble for me, for us even when she is gone from the castle!"

"She doesn't mean to. Not in this case." Allura protested, just as thunder boomed overhead. "What she told me...is something that I know she wouldn't use to her advantage. It's too horrible, too painful a secret."

"I'll admit I am curious....but I won't press." Lotor said, much to Allura's relief. He reachd for her hand, just as the thunder rumbled once more, Lotor tugging her to follow him. "Come, let's get out of here before the sky opens up on us."

"All right." Allura agreed, allowing him to lead her back along the stone pathway. Thunder sounded again, and she felt the first drops of rain pelt her hair and shoulders, the royal pair breaking into a run. The rain fell down harder as they ran through the cemetery, seeing maids scatter and shriek, their aprons held over their heads as they too made a mad dash to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

4Starfox, ha ha ha,yes a soap opera. XD Well their lives hardly run smoothly since getting together. And one more shocking turn to happen in 45! XD Which...unfortunately left me a little stuck on how to get them to make up....-_- A yo momma battle? I dunno, sounds a bit out of character for both of them. I could see Lotor going batshine insane if you insulted his mom though! His dad he wouldn't care that much about! Actually....now that I think about it, it could be really sad too. I mean, Keith doesn't know anything about Lotor's mom, and then is horrified to learn the truth. Lotor could make him feel really guilty too.

Sorathestar, well that is good that they can't take the net away from you again! You're safe so long as you have school! Allura is frustrating me too...to the point I'm starting to not like my own story. I've hit a roadblock in the story because of her, and don't know how to fix the part I am stuck on. "shakes fist at Allura, growling."

I don't know if I would call myself an expert, but go ahead and email me. Or contact me through the private messaging of the site, since I don't think fanfic net will let you put your email address in the review.


	44. Chapter 44

They were completely drenched by the time they got inside the building, Lotor finding his clothes were sticking to his body, his hair plastered down by the rain. Allura was no better off, her pant suit turning translucent as it clung tighter to her body, to the point it was almost obscene in how much it showed off her form. Lotor found himself pealing off his shirt, handing it to Allura, who stared at the wet garment blankly.

"Put it on." He ordered, trying not to be blatant in staring at her chest.

"But it's wet." Allura pointed out with a frown.

"Just humor me." Lotor said, not wanting anyone to see her like this. A quizzical look was in her eyes as she reached for his shirt, a soft grumble escaping her as she pulled it on over her blouse. It bagged on her form, draping down to her knees to hide her figure from sight, Allura practically swimming in his shirt. Lotor nodded his approval, and reached for her hand, once again urging her to follow him.

The maids were in the hall, their voices a soft chatter as they shook out their clothes, trying to wring out the rain that soaked their dresses. Puddles were all over the floor of the hall, Lotor stepping carefully past them as he led Allura deeper into the castle. Outside the rain continued to fall, faster now. The fat drops pelted the castle and the ground around it, forming a loud pitter patter of sound. Occasional crackles of thunder could be heard, the storm signaling it's intent to remain a while in the area around the castle.

Allura's sneeze added to the noise, Lotor offering a quick bless you in response to her sound. A guard turned the corner at the end of the hall, looking surprised to see the crowd of wet people. Lotor gave a curt nod of acknowledgment, feeling Allura squeeze his hand as she walked besides him. He glanced at her, Allura looking at him curiously.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom." Lotor answered her, keeping a firm grip on her hand. "We both need to get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold." He turned, but not before he caught sight of her frown, Allura looking displeased at his words. He didn't stop to reassure her, merely quickening his pace as he sought out the closest staircase that led to the second floor.

"Lotor...? Where did you spend the night?" She asked, following him past the guard, to move around the bend of the hall.

"Oh here and there..." Lotor shrugged. "I mainly stayed up in the ball room and the rooms that lay before it."

"Stayed up?" Allura sounded surprised. "Then you haven't been to sleep yet?"

"No. There was much to do. I had a lot of work to oversee towards cleaning up and repairing the damage done to the castle and the people in our care." Lotor said, and felt Allura drift to a stop. "Allura?" He turned to look at her, surprised by the disgruntled expression she showed him.

"I should have done that." She sighed, expression growing chagrined. "I should have been there to help you....To see to our guests. Instead I ran like a coward, hiding myself away in the bedroom."

"No one thinks that of you." Lotor was quick to assure her. "It's understandable that you be upset. You needed time to recover..."

"But the needs of my people should come before my own needs." Allura said. "I was lax in my duty. I won't be any longer."

"That's fine. I look forward to your help. But before you go rushing off anywhere, a change of clothing is in order." Lotor's tone was firm, brooking no arguments.

"All right." She agreed, allowing him to guide her down the hall once more.

"How about you?" Lotor asked, a concerned look on his face. "Did you sleep?"

"A little....but it was difficult..." She lowered her eyes, staring at the floor as she walked. "I kept having terrible nightmares."

"I've no doubt that your sleep was plagued with them." Lotor said, wishing he could protect her from the disturbances of her mind. "But it will get better Allura. It'll take time, but the memories will fade, the nightmares will grow less potent in power."

"I hope you're right." She sounded doubtful of this, Lotor pushing confidence in his voice.

"Of course I am!" Lotor said, at last reaching the stair case.

"Do you ever suffer nightmares?" Her question gave him pause, Lotor hesitating.

"Yes." He said at last, his tone more curt than he liked. "I have."

"Of things you have seen?" She asked, Lotor nodding his head.

"Sometimes. There's one in particular that keeps coming back....though I've learned to deal with it over the years. I find it gives it less power if you simply accept that it's a dream that you can't change."

"Dreams that you can't change..." Allura murmured. "Lotor...what do you dream about?"

"Mostly about you." He said, reaching the top of the staircase.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." His tone was teasing, Lotor trying to steer her away from talk of nightmares. "And what dreams they are!" He glanced at her, a smirk on his face that made her blink and blush, her cheeks the faintest of pink. "Of course...they can't compare to the reality of you in my arms but...they are a nice diversion when I sleep."

"Hmm. I suppose it's better than you dreaming about some other princess!" She exclaimed, making him laugh.

"You're the only princess I have my eye on." Lotor told her, stepping his pace quicker as they moved down the hall towards their private chambers. Another glance at her face showed Allura was thinking hard on his words, a half smile on her lips that reminded him of Orla's.

"What about other women?" She asked, curious. "Do you dream about them?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" She sounded amazed, making Lotor laugh once more.

"Allura, do you think me unable to be devoted to just you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just....you had a harem....you're used to women throwing themselves at you." Allura was studying him intently. "I just sometimes wonder if I'm enough to satisfy you."

"More than enough." Lotor said, lifting her hand to his lips to press a kiss across her knuckles. That blush of her deepened, growing redder in hue as she quickly looked away. "Sex is....good. But it's as you said, meaningless if there is not feeling behind the actions. I find being with the one I love a million times more satisfying than being with my gaggle of harem slaves who were practically strangers to me."

"Hmm, you always know just what to say, don't you?" She asked, and now he shook his head no.

"Not always." They were almost to the doors, Lotor winking at Allura. "Sometimes I stumble, struggling to find the right words to say, especially around you." A sigh then, Lotor's turn to look away. "Especially when trying to explain my actions to you."

"I see." Allura said, the guards reacting to their arrival, performing hasty bows before hurrying to open the doors. "It's okay though. It makes you more real if you don't have the right answers all the time."

"Life would certainly be easier if I did have those answers..." Lotor said, walking into the foyer.

"Easy would be boring, wouldn't you say?" Now she sounded teasing, Lotor glancing at her as the doors slid to a close behind them. "You enjoy challenges Lotor. I know that much about you from your pursuit of me."

"Yes, you certainly made me work hard to gain your hand." Lotor agreed, keeping a firm grip on wrist. She followed him towards the bathroom, Lotor flicking the light on before stepping inside.

"I think you wouldn't have been half as interested if I had made things easy for you." She retorted, pulling her hand away from his. "You were so used to getting everything you ever wanted that you couldn't comprehend someone denying you something."

"Perhaps." He was not willing to concede the point to her, Lotor walking over to retrieve a towel from the wall hanging. "But I think you would have won me over regardless of how easy you made the chase."

"I honestly don't see how." Allura said, watching him as he approached her with the towel. "And don't say it's because I am beautiful because I happen to know you had plenty of beautiful women in your harem!"

He chuckled, wrapping the towel around her hair, doing a vigorous rub to dry off her golden mane. "Your spirit alone would have made you stand out, my dear. Your beauty is just a bonus."

"Hmph!" She frowned at him, Lotor continuing to fuss over her hair.

"What about you?" He asked, curious. "What were you looking for in a potential husband?"

"I...I don't know." Allura said, glancing downwards. "Truthfully I was waiting for love....waiting for the right man to come along and sweep me off my feet. I never expected you to attempt to do just that with your many kidnapping attempts!"

"It got your attention, didn't it?" Lotor smirked, letting go of the towel, Allura reaching upwards to hold it in place. Seeing her hands occupied, Lotor reached for his shirt, working to get the buttons open.

"Lotor..." A small protest from Allura, the girl trying to shy away from his hands. He kept his expression serious, eyes intent as he eased open the buttons of the shirt, quickly opening it so that the pink of her wet blouse showed. It was when he went to ease it off her that she grabbed at his wrists, staying his hands' movements for the moment.

"Allura?" He glanced up at her, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"I can undress my self..." She told him, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Ah...but I like doing things for you." Lotor told her. Even with her gripping his wrists, he easily moved his hands, sliding the shirt down her arms. She seemed to sigh

in resignation, allowing it to fall to the floor as she dropped her hands to her sides. He looked at her for a moment, seeing the damp curls of her hair clinging to her face, seeing the way the top of hers showed off the bra beneath the wet material, and smiled. Now that they were in the privacy of their chambers, he could enjoy the sight of a rain drenched Allura without need to worry that someone else would do the same.

"What?" Allrua asked, sounding wary.

"Hmm?" A quirk of his eyebrows, Lotor glancing away from her chest to see her frowning at him. "Just like looking at you." He said with a laugh, seeing Allura shake her head in bemusement.

"I must look a mess." She protested, reaching to tuck back her hair in a self conscious movement. Lotor merely laughed harder, shaking his head no.

"My dear, it will take a lot more than a little water to mar your looks in my eyes." Lotor assured her, hands reaching to touch the rain soaked blouse. His fingers bunched up the material, Lotor starting to tug it upwards, the princess sighing as she raised her arms. "You act so put upon." Lotor commented, pulling the blouse free of her head, ruffling her hairdo further. "Is it that hard to accept my compliments?"

"No...well...maybe." Allura admitted. "I'm not used to being praised so openly." His eyes widened in surprise, Allura hurrying to explain. "You're the only one who has been so blatant in admiration for me. Nanny, Coran....even Keith....it was tough wringing a praising word from them." She smiled then, giving a little shrug that did interesting things to her chest. "I guess they all wanted to keep me grounded and level headed."

"I don't think a few compliments will give you a swelled ego." Lotor told her, and now she laughed.

"Maybe not. But it still takes some time getting used to."

"Well, we have a lifetime to get you acclimatized to such words." Lotor said, dropping her blouse on the floor. "I don't intend to stop. My wife is a beautiful, caring, and generous soul, and you deserve to know it."

"Stop...you'll make me blush." She protested, and he smirked at her.

"Too late for that." She tried pouting at him, Lotor chuckling as he reached for her waist. His hands touched her chilled skin directly, Lotor hissing out in surprise. "Allura, you're freezing!"

"Maybe just a little..." Allura agreed, beginning to squirm as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, trying to warm her.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Lotor demanded, pulling her against him so as to share his body heat with her.

"Honestly Lotor, it's not that big a deal." Allura said, hands going flat on his chest. "It's just a little chill. I won't die from it." She smiled at him, hand caressing over his heart. "But thank you for your concern."

"Well..." His tone was gruff, Lotor feeling a little embarrassed now. "You're welcome...But I'll feel better once I get you warmed up." He moved, taking her with him, ushering her towards the shower. She moved unresisting, allowing him to guide her into the raised platform, Lotor following close behind. "You humans are such fragile creatures..." He said when she sneezed again, Allura looking at him questioningly. "Quick to catch cold from a little thing like rain."

"Hmph. And I suppose you Drules are so much hardier than us weak little humans?" She demanded, but Allura smiled as she asked that, showing she wasn't as affronted by his words as she could have been.

"Yes, we are." Lotor told her, hands once again on her waist. "We have to be, growing up in the harsh environment of Doom." He hooked his fingers into the waist band of her pants, and before she could protest, he yanked them downwards, leaving her to stand before him in bra and panties. Her feet were encased in open toed sandals, the pants easily sliding over the shoe.

He allowed his gaze to sweep over her, noticing the way she shivered, her flesh breaking out into goose bumps. He then turned, tossing the garment out of the shower, his hands reaching to close the glass door, leaving them encased inside the spacious shower stall. The water came on at a touch of his hands on the faucet, a soothing mix of warm rain drops that pelted them from all sides, Lotor standing close to Allura.

"You didn't take off your pants." She pointed out, as he hands reached for her hair, unraveling it from it's bun.

He flashed a wide grin at her, and leaned in close to whisper silkily into her ear. "I'm not wearing anything underneath it."

"Oh!" He pulled back in time to see shocked blue eyes, Allura staring at him in surprise. He took his teasing one step further, hands dropping to his waist as though he meant to remove his pants. She blushed harder, and suddenly was turning, presenting him with her back.

"Allura?" Lotor called out her name, taking a step towards her that allowed him to press his front against the back of her body. "It's okay. I'll leave them on..." For now was unspoken between them, Lotor touching her shoulders, rubbing warm water across her skin in an effort to further chase away her chills. But his touch set her off trembling, Allura leaning against him as she lifted her face to let the shower splash water directly on it.

He was quiet as he massaged her shoulders, feeling the knot of tension in her. It made him frown, Lotor knowing it had been days since his wife had been so tense around him. His fingers worked harder to loosen her up, Allura letting out a soft murmur as he kneaded her skin.

"I did miss you last night." Lotor said, hands sliding down her arms, fingers caressing more water along her skin. "It was lonely and difficult to be gone from your side, knowing you suffered for my actions."

"I missed you too." Her admittance made him smile, Lotor pressing his face against the side of her head, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. "I woke up a few times looking for you...It made me...sad to see you gone from my---our bed."

"Does that mean I am not banished to the couch after all?" Lotor asked, seeing her head bob in acknowledgment. "Good, I'm glad. I don't think I could handle many a restless night away from you."

"Same here." Allura said, then sighed. "It surprises me how...attached I've grown to you."

"Attached...what does that mean?" Lotor asked, seeing her hesitate. "You like me. Could it be, you feel something more than just like?"

"A lot more than just like." She nodded, then sighed again. "And that troubles me..."

"Why?"

"Well...I don't want to get hurt in the process..." She told him. "I don't want to give you my heart and have it end up crushed by you and the things you do."

"I would never do that." Lotor was quick to protest. "Allura.." He spun her around so she faced him, his hands still gripping her upper arms. "Your heart is something I treasure, and would take the utmost care of."

"I think I know that. But..." She glanced downwards, Lotor letting go of her to touch her chin.

"But?" He echoed, looking into her eyes.

"But...you may do it anyway. In trying to do things the Doom way, in trying to appease your people and your father." He couldn't tell if Allura's eyes were growing wet with tears, or if that was just the shower on her skin. "Last night was a perfect example of that."

"I...I can't promise I won't do something like that again." Lotor said, a frustrated sigh escaping him. "But I can minimize the killing that needs to be done. Please..don't shut me out for one mistake..."

"I won't." Allura agreed. "I just..." A sigh then, Allura leaning forward to hug her arms around his waist. "I just forgot who you really are." Her words made him freeze, Lotor trying not to show his reaction. "You're the crown prince of Doom first and foremost....you have to act accordingly. You can't be the man I..." She shook her head, words being lost in the motion.

"The man you what?" Lotor urged her to finish, and now she frowned.

"You tried to warn me in the med bay." Allura said instead. "These past few weeks have been like a dream...it was bound to change when the reality of our situation came intruding into our lives. You can't always be the kind and gentle man...I'm trying to come to grips with that. But it's so hard!"

"I imagine it is." Lotor said.

"I won't dwell on the past. At least..." A half smile then, Allura looking up at him. "I'll try not to. But it'll take me some time. I hope you'll be patient with me."

"When have I ever not been patient with you?" He asked, half jokingly.

"You've been more than kind all things considered." She admitted.

"Hmm." A noncommittal noise from him, Lotor just nodding at her.

"Thank you." Allura added, going up on tip toe to press her lips against his mouth. He instantly reacted to her innocent kiss, Lotor fighting not to deepen it, his own jaw trembling from the struggle. He wondered if Allura noticed, wondered if his wife was aware of just what an effect she had on him, her chaste kiss turning hesitant as his own lips began to take over the action.

He heard her murmur his name against his mouth, even as his hands moved to capture her cheeks, hold her in place against him by her face. His own lips turned coaxing, working to beguile her mouth open as he sought to override her senses with his passion. A muffled squeal was her response, Lotor pushing her against the glass door of the shower, pinning her in place with his body.

Tongues touched, and for one brief instant they danced together, desire flaring in Lotor's veins. It was dashed when Allura released her hold on him, hands flat on his chest, as she tried to shove him away. Lotor moved with extreme reluctance, his lips wanting to linger against hers, even as he pulled back.

The kiss had left them both ragged, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. At last Allura spoke, her voice a broken whisper as she shook her head no. "I can't, I'm sorry." Her hands were sliding along the glass, looking for the knob to open the door.

"It's just a kiss..." Lotor protested, even as she let out a tortured sound.

"It's never just a kiss with you, and you know that!" Allura exclaimed, then sobered up. "I'm sorry...it's just too soon. After everything that happened...." Another shake of her head, Allura getting the door open. "I need time Lotor." She said as she stepped out onto the tile, reaching for a towel.

"Fine." He was watching her wrap the towel around her body, his voice betraying how much he didn't like this need of hers.

"Forgive me..." Allura added, and moved, all but running out of the bathroom. Lotor waited until the door slammed close to let out a furious growl of his own, slamming his fist against the tiled wall of the shower stall. The pain jarred him into being less angry, Lotor sighing morosely as he slumped against the wall. He was left wondering just how much time it would take for everything to go back to normal between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Okay, so it went a little different than I thought. I expected him to try and get hot and heavy with her, to get further than a kiss before she stopped him. Alas it didn't happen that way. The only reason she's stopping him is she's still got Nanny's confession in mind. I don't think Allura is the type to hear such a thing, and then jump into bed after sharing a good cry over Nanny's rape. And then add to the executions of the terrorists, and yeah...Allura's not in the right frame of mind to get romantic with Lotor. ^^''

Just though I'd explain my reasoning here.

---------Michelle

Seducing Reason, I'm not sure. What was the last chapter you read? A lot happened at the party. You should probably go read those chapters! XD

Sorathestar, yep! All is almost back to normal at the castle. Just in time for chapter 45 to happen! XD Oooh you found my website? Please leave a review if you read any of the other stories there! I'd love to know what you think! :D And thanl you for the encouraging words. *hugs*


	45. Chapter 45

With a hand held over her eyes to shield her from the sun's light, Allura glanced upwards, craning her neck back as she gazed upon blue lion. The lion towered over her, a familiar friend that always brought a smile to her face to look upon it. Her lion was sitting up, regal pose reminding her of a waiting cat, face turned towards the castle, it's golden eyes keeping watch.

The other lions were spread out among the castle lawn, some sitting, some standing, and green lion even hunkered down in a relaxed lounge, eyes lazily watching the trees. Around them, were people, a mixture of Drules and humans, voices shouting as they called out greetings and commands, working tirelessly on their own tasks. It was a bustle of activity, men and women rushing about, tending to the lions.

The robots themselves seemed to suffer the attention with a patience the cats they were modeled after did not have. People fussed over them, servicing them, and cleaning them to the point their metallic hides gleamed. It almost hurt the eye to look at their sparkling frames, Allura putting a hand out to touch the white leg of blue lion. The metal was warm, thrumming with power, Allura likening it to the comforting touch of an old friend.

Inside blue lion, sat one of the replacement pilots, a Drule by the named of Grarash. She had ridden with the man several times, instructing him on the ways of the lion, watching the black haired youth become proficient at piloting under her care. It would take some time and practice, but Allura felt confidant that Grarash would become a master at blue lion's controls.

It was the same of the other pilots chosen to fly the lions, Allura watching them blossom under her guidance. She still found it strange to see Drules riding inside the lions, but it no longer jarred her with shock. Time was working it's magic, helping to distance old fears and bring in new acceptance to the situation. It wasn't just the lions' new pilots that needed time's hand, the people of Arus were slowly learning to accept their new neighbors, the Drules and humans coexisting through a trial of errors.

Five days had passed since the horrific night of the ball, word quickly spreading through out the planet as the party guests and their entourage of soldiers returned to their towns. Along with the stories came the displays, the heads mounted on pikes which were then stationed in the center of the village squares. It was a subduing sight,

word traveling to the castle on how her people reacted to the warning.

In one town, a grieving family had tried to pull down a head, only to be restrained and tossed down into a holding cell for a few days. The time spent locked away allowed cooler heads to prevail, and upon release the family gave the pike a wide berth of distance, ignoring it for the most part. Allura knew they had gotten off easy, the family could have been killed for what they had attempted to do and because of their ties to a known terrorist. But Lotor had refused to allow needless blood shed, and for that she was grateful.

Lotor was always busy these days following the party, the prince surrounded by paper work. Try as she might to help, Allura never seemed able to make a dent in his duties, always more problems arose, more concerns for both their attentions. It was not unusual for Lotor to be surrounded by people clamoring for his attention, leaving the prince with little time to be with his wife. Lotor was often up long before she, and try as she might, she could never last as long as he did without sleep.

It was a conflicting feeling she felt towards the interference royal duty held over her marriage, Allura missing the carefree days that followed the consummation of their marriage vows. She often found herself wanting to embrace Lotor, to hold and be held by him, wanting to be swept away by his passion once more. But another part of her hesitated, memories of what Nanny had told her coloring her joy when it came to love making. Allura couldn't help tensing up, recalling the tortured look in the woman's eyes, and the way she had broken down and cried.

It left Lotor frustrated, the prince put out by the stiff way Allura went into his embrace. She knew he thought it was because of the killings, blaming his actions towards Adamus and the other terrorists for the barrier between them. Allura simply couldn't bring herself to betray a confidence of such magnitude, unable to soothe Lotor and assure him that she wasn't turning away from him because of his blood thirsty display. She knew words had no meaning to him, it was the action that counted, and right now she couldn't bring herself to do much more than hug and kiss him.

Allura sometimes wondered if Lotor was purposefully busying himself with work, all in order to avoid the rift that stretched between them. She frowned, knowing it wasn't going to get better if they hid from each other, and yet she too felt uncertain about taking the next step. She knew her Aunt Orla would chide her for being a coward, the Queen quick to advise Allura on matters of the heart.

Orla had been a constant presence in Allura's life since the dismissal of Nanny, the Queen spending the rest of the week in one of the guest chambers in the castle. Allura often sought her out, spending quiet afternoons speaking on all matters, the woman a fountain of wisdom and knowledge. She would miss her when the time came for Orla to return to her kingdom, Allura wishing time could freeze and keep her world from changing any further.

A sigh then, Allura shaking her head, trying to chase away her thoughts. All around her there was movement, her moment of reflection lost to the people outside the castle. Green lion had stood up, it's tail lashing about as it's pilot prepared to launch the ship up into the air. People were calling out warnings, backing away from the lion, it's pilot impatient as it waited for clearance to lift off.

Allura herself patted blue lion's leg, a fond good-bye in her touch as she too moved, shuffling closer to the castle. She felt the breeze ruffle her hair, green lion's thrusters sounding loudly, the ship taking a running leap into the cloudless sky. The other lions roared, the ships seeming eager to join their friend in frolicking in the sky, the sounds of all five lions proving deafening.

Allura herself only paid half attention to green lion's antics, her mind more focused on locating her husband than noting the pilot's performance. She stepped across the drawbridge of the castle, seeing the guards' attention was turned towards the sky, ignoring her and the few people who joined her in returning to the castle. She nodded her greetings to a passing pair of maids, smiling faintly as she entered the castle.

Inside, she turned to her right, a hunch guiding her movements that Lotor would be found in the room he had taken from Coran. Her steps were quick, Allura moving with a purpose as she walked through her home, passing by the many people who worked and lived inside the castle. So used to their presence, she barely reacted to the sound of footsteps behind her, merely proceeding on her way when she was seized from behind.

Strong arms gripped her, a hand sliding in place over her mouth and nose, stifling her scream before it could properly take form. Allura let out a muffled squeal, struggling as best she could, her boot covered foot stamping down to smash into her assailant's toes. A grunt was her reply, the voice male and in pain, but he didn't relax his hold on her. Instead he hauled her upwards so that her feet dangled off the floor, Allura hand's grabbing at his wrists, twisting about futilely.

She tried not to panic as she was dragged backwards into one of the conference rooms, Allura fearing this was one of the terrorists that had somehow avoided Lotor's

executing hand. Terror pounded in her veins as she wondered just what fate her assailant had in store for her, screaming louder against the hand on her mouth, even as the door was kicked close behind them.

She was still dangling off the floor when Allura decided to put all her training as a member of the Voltron force to good use, the princess biting down hard on the man's hand. She tasted his blood, even as her arm moved, driving her elbow into his stomach. She could hear the breath being forcibly expelled form his lungs, the man's arms weakening enough that she was set back on the ground.

With a hiss of fury, she turned, swinging her arm outwards in a wild slap only to have her wrist snagged by a cruel grip. "AH!!" Allura cried, even as the man pushed her deeper into the room, backing her up against the long table. "Allura!" He snapped, and her eyes widened in recognition. She knew that voice, and what's more, she recognized the face before her. "Calm down!"

She went instantly slack with shock, just staring at the man before her. His black hair was shorter than she remembered, his mullet shaved into tight black curls which were stuffed under a dark green cap. His face was thinner than she remembered, with fuzz over the lips and chin, the starting growth of a beard and mustache. He was dressed in the green and gray outfit of a castle technician, the colors drab when compared to the bold reds he usually favored.

"K...Keith?!" Allura exclaimed, hardly believing it was him before her. He nodded, cautiously stepping away from her, though his hands were tense as though he would grab her at any instant. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, even as she straightened up, stepping towards him. "You know what Lotor decreed. You risk prison or worse by being here!"

She threw her arms around him, hugging him close to her. Keith's arms wound around her, his hands lingering on her back as they embraced. "I had to see you." He said as she squeezed him. "I had to see for myself that you were all right."

"You could have called!" She admonished, stepping back, her hands on her hips.

"I doubt your husband would have allowed it." Keith said, and Allura sighed. "Isn't that why there's been no communication from you or Coran? I...Lance and the others have been so worried."

She tried not to show her sheepishness, realizing she had been neglecting those whom she considered her dearest friends. "I'm sorry." Allura said, speaking plainly. "I know I should have called. But in all that's been going on...I've..." She almost used the word forgotten, hastily trying to back pedal away from it's insult. "I haven't had the time to. It's been hectic."

"No doubt. With rebel terrorists running rampant on the planet, and a new husband to attend to." She nodded at Keith's words, the man continuing. "He's always around you....him or that man of his, that smarmy commander."

"Merack." Allura supplied the name, then her eyes widened. "How do you know that?" A smile was her answer, devoid of humor as he flashed white teeth at her. "Keith....how long have you been on Arus?"

"A couple of days now." He admitted, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "Long enough to observe the changes going on here."

"Yes, it's a time of change." Allura agreed, wondering just what he had seen.

"For all involved." Keith said, smile fading. "He's isolating you, you know? Sending away your friends, and now Nanny. Trying to make you dependent on him, make you

fall for his charm."

"No....not entirely true..." Allura protested. "Coran is still here, as is Orla, and the same people who work at the castle remain. Nanny had to go, she..."

"Listen to yourself!" Keith interjected. "Nanny had to go? You agree with her dismissal?!"

"I didn't say that!" Allura snapped at him, eyes flashing with anger. "And I am working on getting Lotor to allow Nanny to return to the castle."

"Allow? It's your home too, or have you forgotten?" Keith demanded. "He shouldn't allow you anything."

"It's a partnership..." Allura began, seeing Keith shake his head no. "We rule together, and as such have to make choices together."

"Oh?" A lift of his eyebrow, Keith haughty. "So it was a mutual decision to send her away? To kill those rebels?" She frowned at him, shaking her head even as he continued. "Allura, from what I've seen you give, he takes."

"That's not true." Allura sighed. "It's complicated...."

"It's only complicated if you let it be." Keith said. "Allura...I know you. You'd never abide by those brutal killings he did. Even if the rebels had earned their deaths with their actions, you would have fought for their right to live."

"It was necessary to avoid further attacks against the castle and our people...." Allura began, Keith snorting, a nasty snicker of laughter escaping him.

"Necessary?! That's not the Allura I know speaking. It's Lotor!"

"........" She said nothing to that, turning away from him as she wondered if he was right.

"Has time with Lotor really changed you so quickly?" Keith asked, hand landing on her shoulder. "Are you his puppet, speaking the words he tells you to say, or do you still have opinions of your own?"

"You go too far." Allura said, shrugging off his hand.

"I go not far enough!" Protested Keith. "Allura, I've been here long enough to observe, to ferret out secrets, and learn from the servants what's going on."

"Oh? And what do they say?" She demanded, glancing at him.

He looked pained. "They say you are close to giving your heart to that fiend." She couldn't help herself, she blushed, Keith narrowing his eyes at the sight of her reddened skin. "Is it true Allura? Are you falling for that monster?"

"He's not a monster..." She said hesitantly. "Not really. He can be kind, and caring....sweet even...."

"All lies meant to deceive you!" Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Allura he is charming you, but make no doubts about it. It is all lies!"

"You don't know that!" She was defensive, beginning to pace back and forth before him. "He's been a changed man since coming to Arus. Since marrying me..."

"So you what? Just forget about the past in favor of these last few weeks?" Keith snarled out question after question, staring at her. "I didn't think you so weak willed, so easy to trick."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you'd like to think." Allura said stiffly, pausing in her pacing. "Keith. I'm married now. And with it comes certain responsibilities. To myself, to my people, and to my husband. Don't judge me for trying to make the best of a situation I did not ask for."

"Seems to me you're doing more than just making the best of things." His tone was snide, making her frown at him. "Everyone's talking about it you know...about you getting your happily ever after with Lotor."

"I....I wouldn't call it that..." She protested weakly, Keith continuing.

"Oh? So you mean to say it's just an act you put on for show, but behind closed doors you're miserable?"

"No..." A slow shake of her head, Allura frowning at him. "Keith, what do you want me to say? To do?"

"I want you to fight him!" Keith exclaimed, doing a passionate waving of his hand. "Make things difficult, make him regret ever forcing you to marry him. Anything but roll

over and let him have his way."

"It's already too late for that." She sighed, brushing a hand though her hair. "I..." She hesitated, frightened to admit the depths of her feelings for Lotor. "I care for him. I

don't want to fight him...not anymore."

"Yes, it's obvious by the way you help him instruct the Drules into learning how to pilot the lions." Keith retorted, dropping his hands down by his sides. "Allura, what are you thinking? You know they'll take over the galaxy if allowed to use the lions."

"But that's just it! They can't!" Allura risked a triumphant smile, finding herself on steady ground once more. "The treaty I forged with Doom, forbids the lions being used for anything but in defense of Arus. It's an iron clad agreement, one they can't break."

"As if that would stop Lotor and Zarkon for long." Keith retorted. "Allura...you have no idea what's going on around you. How they work against you!" Her smile faded, Allura sighing,

"Keith, this is impossible. We see things too differently. I'm sorry but..." She lowered her eyes, staring down at the floor. "We'll never see eye to eye on this."

"Don't be too sure." Keith said, and moved past her to walk over to the computer console in the room's left corner. She turned to watch him, seeing Keith produce a small disc from out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Allura asked, watching as he carefully lifted it out of it's case.

"Something I procured when working on one of the Drule ships." Keith said, not looking at her as he inserted the disc into the computer's slot. It disappeared inside the machine, bright green lights flickering as it started to read the information encoded on the disc.

"You were on a Drule ship?" Allura gasped, staring at Keith horrified. "Are you mad? You risk everything in a, in an insane plot to discredit my husband!"

"It was risk worth taking." Keith said, gesturing Allura to come closer to the computer. She shook her head, causing him to frown at her.

"I don't want to see it." Allura told him, staying on the far side of the room. "Whatever it is, just...just throw that disc away. I don't want to know!"

"You'd be content to live in ignorance?" A disbelieving Keith asked. "Are you so scared of what I found that you would turn away, keep living in an illusion?"

"It's not that..." Allura protested. "What good does any of this do? I'm locked into marriage with him, for better or worse. Are you so vindictive you would see me be

miserable with him, rather than happy?" She stared searchingly at Keith's face, holding her breath, waiting for him to deny it.

"I guess change comes to all of us." He said, and abruptly pushed a button on the computer. She didn't even get a chance to cry out a protest, Allura seeing the view screen flicker with schematics, diagrams of the inner workings of ships. Her eyes grew wider in horror, Allura realizing it wasn't just any ships she was looking at, but the lion's themselves, some of their secrets laid to bear on the screen before her.

"What....what is this?" Unaware she came closer to Keith, staring past him to the monitor.

"It's what it looks like." Keith said, voice sounding satisfied. "Blue prints of the lions, everything down to their inner workings although they still haven't been able to crack just what it is that powers them."

She barely heard him, eyes locked on the screen, seeing the images flicker and fade to a new one, this time showing a close up of Black Lion, with words printed all over the screen, notes and observations on their findings. The words swam before her, Allura trying to make out the writing, realizing it was primarily in Drule, the princess recognizing some of the letters from documents she had seen on Lotor's desk.

Keith continued to fiddle with the computer, allowing different images to come up on the screen, Allura gaping in shock. "They're working to crack the code, to figure out what it is that allows the lions to join together to form Voltron. They're desperate to figure out the power source for the lions, there's all kinds of notes on what they have tried, more failures than successes in their records. But they're getting close....too close to allow this to keep going on."

"It can't be..." Allura shook her head, eyes troubled. "This isn't real..."

"Oh it's real." Keith's voice was grim, the former captain allowing the screen to split into several pictures, showing all five lions at once, broken down to their basic components. "And do you know what they are trying to do?"

"It looks like they are trying to recreate the lions but why....?" Her question had him looking at her as though she was naive, Keith sighing.

"They want to create another Voltron."

"Another Voltron?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"A whole army in fact. So they can go on their way with conquering the universe." Keith said, turning away from the computer. The images continued to change, showing documents now, foreign words she had no hope of understanding without a translator.

"But he promised me...." Allura began, her voice uncertain. "The treaty...." She trailed off, trying to think, recalling the details of the treaty she had forged. She could recall nothing being written about Voltron being reproduced, Allura having thought such a thing impossible. "This has to be Zarkon's doing." She said, fighting the doubt growing in her heart. "Some trick of the King's...Lotor wouldn't...." A new picture on the screen, a close up of a signature on the document, Allura recognizing the neat cursive as that of her husband's handwriting. "No...." She almost sagged to the floor, Keith stepping forward to catch her.

"I'm sorry Allura..." Keith said, and she reacted, anger in her eyes as she pushed out of his arms.

"No, you're not!" She snapped, hands curling into fists. "If you were, you would have never shown me this!"

"So you prefer to live in ignorance rather than know the truth?!" Keith demanded, voice anger, expression dismayed.

"I...I didn't say that!" She said, her hands going to her face. She could see them trembling, shaking with her anger, a ball of tension working it's way into her stomach, making her want to cry in disappointment. One more look at the screen, staring sadly at Lotor's signature, the writing a damning piece of evidence. She wondered how he could have kept this from her, how he could do this behind her back, betray her so easily.

With a choked out sound, she spun, turning away from Keith. He reached out with his hand, catching her by her arm, his voice sounding too loud as he demanded, "Where are you going?!"

"I have to talk to him." She said, yanking her arm free of Keith's grasp. "I have to talk to my husband about this."

"Not alone you're not." Keith said, moving to follow her towards the room's sole door.

"You can't come with me!" Allura was alarmed, shaking her head no. "He'll hurt you or worse..."

"I'm not that easy to kill." A grim look from Keith, Allura realizing the man was looking forward to the confrontation. "And besides, I'm more concerned about you."

"He won't hurt me..." She told him, then added. "Not physically at least."

"Still I'll feel better to be there." Keith moved back towards the computer, pushing a button that had his disc ejecting from the console. He used the same careful care to tuck the disc back into it's case, and in a flash had it hidden inside his clothing. "Garrison will want to see this." He said in response to her inquisitive look. "I need to bring back proof that Doom is still a major threat to the safety of the Denubian Galaxy. And..." An uncertain look at her. "Maybe they'll be able to use the info on this disc to make a Voltron to combat Doom's armies."

She just nodded, feeling as though she wasn't thinking clearly any longer. Dully she moved towards the door, feeling Keith shadow her as she stepped into the castle hall. Allura willed herself not to cry, not now, knowing the time for tears would come later, once everything was resolved, for good or bad. It was with a sinking feeling in her stomach that Allura realized it would most likely be a bad outcome, one that would leave her devastated in it's wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO Be Continued!

Nobody panic! I know what I'm doing! I hope! XD

-----Michelle

Sorathestar, yes...I agree with you. And you can see why I got stuck. Sometimes I wonder if I should rewrite thes tory and take out all the second VOltron/army of Voltron stuff...then Keith wouldn't have anything to ruin Lotor and Allura's happiness with. But I do have plans for that in the sequel...it's only...I've gotten stuck on how to have them make up so I can reach my planned ending for THIS story. T_T Any ideas for me? I already had like three friends say they should have angry make up sex, but I don't see that happening....


	46. Chapter 46

With a bored sigh, Lotor threw down the papers from his hand, watching as the pages spread across the surface of his desk, bumping against his mug. It was the latest reports on the scientists' official findings on the lions, the men asking for his approval to attempt to build one from scratch. They still didn't know the power source the lions relied on, but were confidant they could make a craft that would come close to rivaling the lions in speed and power by using liquid lazon as it's fuel. It was an intriguing proposal, one Lotor was considering, knowing he needed to have some sort of progress to report to his father.

He lifted up his mug, smelling the rich aroma of the coffee beans, his thoughts pondering just where his scientists could begin work on this new project of theirs. He took a deep sip of the mug's contents, enjoying the taste of the liquid warmth, considering the possibility of setting up a secret facility on Arus' moon when it happened. The door to his office was flung open, swinging inwards so fast it nearly hit the wall.

Lotor hastily set down his mug, already pushing out of his chair when he saw his wife run into the room, face flushed, eyes sparking with anger. He calmed down at seeing his intruder was Allura, even as Lotor geared up for battle, wondering just what had riled up the princess so badly.

"Lotor!" She shouted his name, coming towards the desk, the prince hastily sweeping up the documents to leave them buried in the middle of other papers. It was a force of habit, this hiding things from her. Lotor knew she wouldn't be able to read the Drule writing, and yet he still hid the papers, his sense of paranoia keeping him safe and secure from her ferreting out his dark secret.

"Hello Allura." Lotor said calmly, noting a man had followed his wife into the room. A sheepish looking guard stood in the doorway, clearly unsure of what to do now that the princess had forced her way inside the office. Lotor waved dismissively at the guard, the solider closing the door behind him. "What's wrong? You seem...upset."

"Of course I'm upset!" She said, and stopped before his desk, eyes glaring furiously at him. "I can't believe you! Plotting behind my back, lying to me all this time! How could you do it?!"

Lotor felt a sense of unease, but he did his best not to show it. "Just what are you accusing me of now?" That seemed to agitate her further, Allura frowning at him.

"Are your lies so many, that you can't guess? That you don't already know?"

"I have not lied to you." Lotor retorted. "I've been honest with you from the beginning of our relationship, so I cannot begin to imagine what you are referring to." An amused snort escaped the man standing behind Allura, his face cast in shadows by the cap he wore. Except for a quick glance at him, Lotor ignored the man, focusing all his attention on his bride.

"Lotor, I know." Allura said, placing her hands on the desk. "I know about your scientists. I know about what you have been having them do."

"Oh?" Still he tried to play it cool, lifting an inquisitive brow at her. "Then you know they have been working on a way to quickly advance Arus' technology, make the planet more self sufficient so it needn't rely on others for aid."

"I'm not talking about that!" Allura's next words had him freezing, dread starting in the pit of his stomach. "I know about the lions. I know about the project to make a second Voltron!" He kept his face blank, which only served to anger her further. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I don't know where you would hear such a thing..." Lotor began, and Allura suddenly shoved the papers on his desk over, documents spilling onto the floor in a jumbled mess that would take ages to sort out.

"I have my sources!" She retorted, eyes on his face. "And I note you haven't denied the accusation. Lotor, I've seen the pictures...I've seen the papers with your signature on it, and I've seen the blue prints of the lions."

"You've been spying on me?" Lotor demanded, and Allura shook her head.

"No. Never. I don't waste my time on such things...I...didn't think I would need too. But...damn it, don't try and turn this around to point a finger at me!" Her eyes flashed, the blue bright with anger. "I'm not in the wrong here, you are!"

He still hadn't admitted to any wrong doings, Lotor careful to turn the conversation around so that he did not have to outright lie to her. "Then who told you this? Who gave you these pictures, these documents? Hmmm?"

"I...You'll kill him if I reveal who leaked this information to me."

Lotor instantly seized on that tidbit, realizing it was a man who was the informant. "And just how do you know this man is trustworthy? That he doesn't want to just cause us problems?"

"I trust him implicitly." Allura retorted. "This is someone who wouldn't lie to me...."

"And I would?" Lotor asked. "Allura, I do many things, but I don't lie to you. I may of course leave out information, but it's only to protect you."

"Do you think me a complete fool?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"No, of course not."

"Then how did you think to hide a second Voltron from me?" Allura questioned. "Did you not think I would not notice when Doom suddenly had an army of Voltrons at their disposal? That I would not protest your use of them to conquer other planets?! Did you think me so compliant I would just roll over and play blind to what you are doing?!"

"Allura, the treaty said nothing about recreating the lions." Lotor said, seeing her throw her hands up in the air. "It's true! You said we couldn't use Voltron except to protect Arus, and that we can't take apart the lions. There was nothing about studying them, and using our findings to recreate the ships!"

"So you admit it's true!" She pointed out.

"Yes, Allura." He said tiredly. "Yes, we are working on trying to make another Voltron."

"How could you?!" She asked sharply, Allura staring searchingly at his face.

"How could I not?" Lotor retorted. "Allura, you knew who I was when you married me. Knew what I did, what I do for my own people to survive and prosper. How can you expect me to do any less than try and secure their futures in the best way I know how?"

"By enslaving others?"

"It's all part of the package." Lotor replied. "Doom needs the resources other planets offer...and with them, comes the people. They'll fight, but they'll lose. Would you rather they just be killed?"

"No...."

"So they'll live, and continue to work for us." Lotor said. "It may not be the best of life but...."

"What about Arus?" Allura asked. "We're proving that Doom can peacefully coexist with another. That you don't need to take what you need. Arus can serve as an example of what you can achieve with other planets."

"Allura, one success does not mean the others will be open to accepting us. Not after everything we've done. And the amount of Drules spread out through the Doom Empire is near endless, one planet alone cannot sustain us all." Lotor pointed out.

"But it's a start..." Allura said. "Lotor....if we could show the others that the Drules are not all blood thirsty fiends, we could then petition aid from Galaxy Alliance."

"Yes, I'm sure they would help us the same day my father suddenly decided to free all the planets he's collected." Lotor grumbled. "Allura, there won't be change in any time soon, not so long as my father is alive."

"So we just fall into line?" She asked, gesturing wildly with her hands. "We just do as he decrees? Go on our merry way, while the rest of the Denubian Galaxy suffers?" He said nothing, but it seemed his silence spoke volumes to her. "Lotor, it will never end so long as you do nothing to change his mind."

"My father won't listen to talk." Lotor told her. "What would you have me do? Kill him?"

"No...I'm not suggesting you murder anyone...but..." She trailed off, shrugging.

"But?" He prodded her.

"Stop your scientists." Allura answered. "End this project before they go any further in discovering Voltron's secrets."

"It's out of my hand. My father is desperate for his army of Voltrons." Lotor said. "No one can stop this now that it's set into motion."

"No." She whispered, and with a restrained sigh, Lotor moved around the desk, intent on taking Allura into his arms. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, before he could lay a hand on her, Allura backing away.

"Allura, don't turn away from me because of this." Lotor went to move after her, hand reaching for her when the silent observer moved between them.

"The lady asked you not to touch her." He said, and Lotor bristled with annoyance, drawing back to glare at this bold interference. For the first time he took a good look at this man, noting he had the growing start of a beard on his chin. Along with the thinness of his cheeks, it changed his whole face, making him near unrecognizable if not for the eyes. The eyes were familiar in the defiant way they glared at Lotor, the man not flinching as Lotor let out a low growl.

"YOU!" Without warning, Lotor grabbed him by the sides of his shirt's collar, the man's hands coming up to grasp the prince's wrists. He struggled against him, even as Allura let out a startled sound, a protesting no as Lotor turned, and slammed the man onto the top of his desk. It shook from the impact, his mug overturning to spill coffee off the side, as the man's cap came off, revealing hair that was as black as a raven's feathers.

"Keith..." hissed Lotor, even as Allura came up behind him, grabbing at his arm. "You dare show your face here?!"

"Don't hurt him!" Allura cried, trying to pull Lotor away from Keith. He ignored her, eyes locked onto the captain's face, his fingers tightening on his collar. Keith's hands were tugging hard on Lotors' wrists, trying to move the Drule away from his neck.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Lotor snarled, giving Keith a hard shake that had his head rocked back against the desk. "You were the one who told her what my scientists are up to!"

"Yes." Keith practically spat out, expression mocking. "She had to know Lotor. She had to know just what she was dealing with, the kind of man she is married too!" A sharp inhale from Lotor, his hands itching to close around Keith's throat. In this moment Lotor felt nothing would be as satisfying as to choke the life out of Keith, to see the light die down in his eyes. Only Allura's hand on his arm kept him from giving in to that temptation, Lotor barely able to control himself as he glared down at Keith.

"You think you've won." Lotor hissed out. "So smug in what you've done. Well, it doesn't change the fact that Allura is married to me. She's my wife, and nothing you say or do can change that!"

"At least now she won't be fooled by you." Keith retorted. "She won't give her heart to you."

"How petty of you captain." Lotor sneered. "So you would rather she be miserable with me, than happy without you? Is that it?" Keith's lips pressed together in a tight line, the man not answering Lotor's questions. Lotor let out a disgusted snort, and let go of Keith, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Lotor...what are you going to do...?" Allura said, turning to follow him as he marched towards the door of the office. Wordlessly he yanked open the door, seeing the guard pacing back and forth before it. The Drule instantly stood to attention, Lotor grabbing his arm.

"Arrest this man!" Lotor said, a dramatic pointing of his finger at Keith.

"Lotor no!" Allura cried out in protest, Keith immediately sliding into a defensive stance before the desk. The guard was moving hesitantly towards the captain, hand going to his belt to reach for the handcuffs secured there.

"Allura, he is a trespasser on Arus. He knew what would happen if he came here." Lotor said, glancing at her. She looked so upset, her hand to her mouth to hide her expression from him. "He should be glad I don't kill him."

Lotor quickly turned his attention back towards his desk, seeing Keith grappling with the Drule. They each held a wrist, struggling back and forth when Keith raises a knee, slamming it into the guard's unprotected gut. The air whooshed out of the Drule, the man slumping, allowing Keith the chance to turn and flip him over his shoulder. The Drule hit the floor at the same instant Keith withdrew a small blaster from his pocket, firing off a stunning shot to the guard.

"Keith!" Allura's voice, seeming shocked by his actions.

"I'm not going to just let you throw me in a cell somewhere!" Keith snapped, blaster aimed at Lotor. The prince let out a growl, annoyance at the heart of it as he moved to draw his sword. Allura's eyes widened, shaking her head fast so that her blonde curls whipped about her face.

"Stop it, both of you!" She cried out an order.

"What are you going to do Captain?" Lotor demanded of Keith. "If you keep on firing that weapon of yours, someone is bound to hear and come running."

"I'll be gone before they get here." A confidant Keith boasted, even as Lotor edged closer to the captain. "Stay back!" Keith added, finger already pulling the trigger on the blaster. A blue laser shot out towards Lotor, the prince using his sword to deflect the blast, seeing the laser stray widely and scorch the wall next to a bookcase.

"You don't give me orders!" Lotor snarled, and took another step forward. "I rule here, not you!" He was suddenly running, charging towards Keith, even as the captain fired off round after round of laser fire. Lotor deflected them all, blasts ricocheting wildly, Allura crying out, dropping to the floor to avoid being hit. Both men could barely keep their eyes off of each other, snarling and glaring as Lotor tried to drive his sword into Keith's arm.

He missed, the captain rolling to the side, Lotor searing a hole into the middle of his desk. The wood caught around the sword, Lotor pulling desperately on his blade as Keith took aim at his back.

"NO!" Allura cried, alerting him to the danger. "Keith don't shoot!" Lotor jerked to the side, feeling the laser blast go past, just missing grazing his cheek. It smashed into the window, the laser shattering the glass into a million pieces, alerting the guards in the garden. Lotor smirked at Keith, even as the captain let out a stream of curses.

"What will you do now Keith?" Lotor demanded, a taunt in his voice. Keith's answer was to shoot another blast at him, Lotor dropping to the floor to avoid it. He heard Keith's footsteps, the captain running towards him, aiming a blast just before the kneeling Lotor. It distracted him, kept him from grabbing at Keith's ankle, the captain tensing up an instant before he leaped onto the desk. Firing off a round of shots, Keith followed the lasers, somersaulting forward through the broken window.

"Stop him!" Lotor roared, jumping to his feet. He grabbed at his sword, giving a hard yank, feeling it start to pull free of the desk. Out in the garden he could see Keith battling the guards stationed there, the black haired man diving behind a tree, just narrowly avoiding being shot by one of the Drules. Keith peered around the trunk of the tree, firing off a round that took out one of the soldiers, the man falling face first into the grass.

"Lotor, stop this!" Allura cried, grabbing his arm before he could climb on the desk and follow Keith out into the garden. "Just let him go."

"He has to pay Allura!" Lotor said, seeing Keith make a mad dash for the next tree. "He can't just waltz in here and turn my life upside down and not pay a price!" Another Drule fell to Keith's blaster, Lotor letting out a wordless growl.

"If it's anyone fault, it's yours!" Allura told him, and now he turned to look at her. "You're the one whose been keeping secrets from me...basing our whole life together on lies!"

"Allura. I'm sorry your illusions about me have been shattered. Perhaps it was wrong for us to come to Arus." Lotor said, wondering if every word was tearing her farther and farther away from him. "If my father had sent us somewhere else, like on the Pollux campaign, you wouldn't have had time to lie to yourself."

"To myself?" She frowned. "What does that mean?"

He sighed. "I think you built up a false idea of how life with me would be. We can't always stay here on Arus, living this ideal peaceful life. I have duties to do for my father, and for my people. The Doom Empire must continue to expand, and someday my father will call on me, on us to leave Arus and see to the capture of other worlds. I won't always be able to be kind, and caring towards others, I will have to be ruthless, and to kill, to avoid making mistakes that allow others to think I am weak."

Her eyes were frustrated, Allura looking downwards. "I thought we'd stay on Arus forever..."

"It can be our home only for a brief time." Lotor said. "We can always return for visits, but someday Doom will ultimately be our home."

"Doom..." Allura was saddened, making Lotor want to take her into his arms.

"Our time here on Arus should be cherished." Lotor added, making no move towards her. "It's what our life could be like under idyllic settings."

"It's like waking up from a dream..." She murmured. "And finding everything you know has changed."

"I do love you Allura." Lotor said, wanting to be clear on this. "But it's not enough to change me completely. Just as you have your duty to your people, I too have mine to Doom. We must learn to accept each other, for all our faults and our charms."

"What if I can't?" She wanted to know, and Lotor sighed.

"Then you condemn us to be miserable." He looked away from her, glance falling on the window once more. Keith had gotten as far as the gazebo, it's high white

walls shielding him as he made a run towards the garden's gate. Most of the guards in the garden were all unconscious, only one remained, chasing after Keith, having to dart from tree to tree to avoid the captain's returning fire.

"I...I thought I would be when I was first forced to marry you." Allura said, drawing his attention away from the window. "I don't want to be...but there are some things I cannot tolerate..." A hand to her face, Allura brushing back her hair. "An army of Voltrons is one of them." She glanced out the window, and breathed a sigh of relief, Lotor turning to see what caused that reaction in her. His eyes narrowed in annoyance to see Keith had finished off the last guard, the captain giving a mocking salute an instant before he leaped over the gate of the garden.

"He's gone." Allura pointed out, and Lotor sighed.

"He still has to get off planet."

"But he'll make it. I know he will." Allura said, voice confidant.

"What about us Allura?" Lotor asked. "Will we make it?"

"Honestly?" He nodded, and she looked away. "I just don't know." With that she was turning, moving to walk out of the room. Lotor let her go, waiting until she had disappeared down the hall to reach for the intercom on his desk.

Pressing down on the button, he waited impatiently for acknowledgment to come from the command center of the castle. He quickly barked out commands, alerting them to Keith's presence, giving a full description of how he now looked, and what he was wearing. He finished up his commands with them to detain him on sight, and to keep all ships from leaving the planet. He was depressed as he did this, thinking more on Allura and her final words to him than any thoughts of getting revenge on Keith for what he had done to his marriage.

Kneeling down, Lotor was careful to avoid the pieces of glass as he began swooping up the papers off the floor. He grumbled as he did this, knowing the mess would be practically impossible to sort. He dumped them into the waste basket, figuring if anything was truly important, the documents could be resubmitted to him. He left the glass and the unconscious guard for the maids to deal with, Lotor turning to walk out of the room, sheathing his sword in it''s leather scabbard.

"Damn him." Lotor muttered, walking down the hall but unsure of where he was going. He wasn't even sure who he was blaming, Keith or his father, knowing each was a reason for his current troubles. What was worse was he didn't know how to rectify the situation, Lotor letting out a depressed sigh as he realized that once again he was caught between satisfying Allura or his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Michelle

4Starfox, it's funny you should mention getting killed. As I was writing this chapter, I had the thought tha it would be tragically hilarious if they all killed each other in Coran's office, Allura included. I also had a reviewer (Not on this site, but the mailing list) that wanted me to have Lotor and Allura TEAM UP to kill Keith. Though I can't ever see Allura doing that in a sane frame of mind...0_o


	47. Chapter 47

She stood before the console of the computer, hands resting on the surface of the key pad. Her fingers were idle, but she could feel the tremors in them, Allura surprised at how nervous she felt. She exhaled softly, trying to gather up her courage, glancing at the slip of paper before her. Numbers were written across it, personal com numbers that bore the planetary code for Earth.

All she needed to do is input it into the computer, and she would be connected in moments, and for that reason she hesitated. She was actually a little scared, wondering what she would say, how she would reason away not calling in such a long time. She knew not how to make amends, Allura wondering if they could forgive her. "I can do this." She said, and glanced at the topmost number, her fingers poised over the keypad.

Fifteen numbers in all, one after the other, Allura carefully keying them in. She glanced at the view screen that hung suspended against the rear wall of the conference room, seeing it flicker to life as the numbers were put through the computer. The call was being sent through, bouncing off planet relays, the waves being transmitted from Arus to Earth in an instant.

"One moment please." A robotic voice intoned, and then the screen showed a room, in messy disarray, clothes and items scattered across the floor, and hanging on every nook and cranny. A brown haired young man stood in the center of the mess, currently shirtless. It was a sight that would have ordinarily make Allura blush, the princess blinking in surprise but otherwise maintaining her composure.

"Princess?" The man seemed to do a double take, as though unable to believe who he was seeing.

"Hello Lance." Allura said, risking a smile to him. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah sure." Lance said, mirroring her smile. "Always for you."

"Thank you." Silence stretched on between them, Allura unsure of what to say. Lance lifted his hand, running it through his brown hair, his bangs spilling every which way at his finger's commands. "How's Keith?" She asked at the same exact instant Lance spoke.

"You're looking well."

Their voices mingled together, and they both smiled, some of the tension melting away. Lance nodded at her to speak first, Allura repeating her question.

"Keith?" Lance looked surprised. "You mean you haven't called him yet?"

"No...not yet." Allura admitted, though she kept quiet on how she was avoiding him. Some part of her was angry at the rude awakening he had forced on her, Keith making her see her husband in a way she hadn't wanted to consider. "But I am concerned. Did he make it back to Garrison all right?"

"Yeah, he just got back last night." Confirmed Lance. "Flew up in rusty old bucket of bolts that was practically falling apart around him. It's amazing he even made the journey from Arus in that thing!"

"I'm glad." Allura said, relieved he was all right, and off the planet, out of Lotor's reach. This also meant Lotor could stop prohibiting ships from leaving the planet now. "I was worried he'd be stuck on Arus or worse."

"Yeah I imagine Lotor is eager to get his hands on Keith after the bombshell he dropped." Lance actually smirked, making Allura frown at him. "Sorry princess. Don't mean to gloat. But the whole Garrison is in an uproar over the plans Keith brought back. Doom can't be allowed to make another Voltron. Let alone a whole army of them!"

"I know." Allura sighed. "But I don't know how to stop them."

"No one is expecting you to do it all on your own. Your friends will be here to help....if you let us that is." Lance said, and she lowered her eyes.

"I don't deserve your friendship." She sighed, wringing her fingers together in a nervous gesture. "I'm sorry Lance. I've been neglecting you and the boys."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Lance said, sympathetically. "You just had a lot on your mind. I'm sure Lotor wouldn't have allowed you to get in contact with us either."

Guilt flashed through her, Allura realizing Keith hadn't told him her admittance in forgetting to contact her friends. "You're wrong. I've been selfish. I hadn't even thought to ask him if I could..."

"Princess...."

"But that's going to change. I promise you. No more turning my back on my friends." Allura said, feeling firm in her resolve. Lance flashed her a dazzling smile, all white teeth as he grinned at her.

"Glad to hear that princess."

She smiled back at him, no longer playing with her fingers. "So, how are you Lance? How have you, Pidge and Hunk been?"

"We're fine. A bit depressed all things considered, but doing well." Lance answered.

"So you've decide to stay with Garrison?" She asked, and he nodded.

"For now at least. It beats being homeless." That upset her, it surely showed on her face for Lance was hastily amending his statement. "I didn't mean it Allura. None of us are in danger of being without homes. I mean we all have savings, and if worst comes to worst, we could always pool our money and share a house."

"But it's not the same, is it?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah." Now it was Lance's turn to sigh. "We miss our home Allura. We may not have been born on Arus, but it was home just the same. It hurts to be away from it and the lions." A sober look, Lance asking, "How is she? How is my lion?"

"Red lion is fine Lance." Allura assured him. "No one can handle that lion the way you can."

"Certainly not a Drule!" Lance grinned. "Ah....I miss her. I miss the freedom of flying the lion. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever get the chance to fly one again."

"If Garrison makes their own Voltron to combat Doom's, you just might." Allura said, seeing how excited Lance grew at the thought.

"That would be great! But.." He hesitated for a second. "How would you feel about another Voltron?"

"It would be selfish of me to want to keep Voltron an exclusive to Arus alone. Not when more of the robot could do so much good." Allura said. "If my father's invention could be made to help protect the rest of the planet's from Doom's grasp, I'm sure my father would be proud."

"Yeah, I bet he would too." Lance agreed.

"We must do all we can to stop Doom's advance on the galaxy." Allura added. She had already taken small steps in refusing to train anymore pilots for the lions. She wondered if it was a futile effort, considering most of her knowledge had already been imparted to the Drules. "I'll help as best I can..." Allura trailed off, wondering just what she could do. Perhaps she could be a spy, and ferret out Doom's secrets, sending them to Garrison.

"Just be careful." Lance advised. "You're too close to the enemy to do anything too risky."

"The enemy..." How strange it was to be back towards thinking of her husband as the enemy, when just days ago he had been friend and lover to her.

"Are you okay princess?" A concerned Lance asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She said, offering a smile to him. "And I will be careful. But I can't sit back and do nothing."

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt." Lance replied. "I know Lotor won't hurt you, but can you say the same about Zarkon?"

A shudder went through her, Allura shaking her head no as she recalled Zarkons' threat to her. "Lotor won't let him harm me..." She began, just as an alarm went off. Lance grimaced, and bowed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry princess. Duty calls." He was already reaching for a shirt, the material a vibrant blue that reminded her of Lotor's skin color.

"I understand. "Give Pidge and Hunk my love. And know that I will be in touch with you all soon." Allura added, seeing Lance nod, hastily buttoning up his shirt. "Good-

bye."

"Bye princess." He was already distracted, cutting the communication short with a pressing of his fingers. The screen went dead, flickering into a white wall of nothing and Allura sighed. She retrieved the piece of paper with the numbers on it, tucking it into her pocket. She would have liked to have contacted Pidge and Hunk now, but knew they were busy dealing with the cause behind the alarm at Garrison.

She sighed, and began moving towards the door of the room, her thoughts thinking back on the last few days. It had been almost three days since the scene in Coran's office, Allura spending much of that time worrying about Keith and his whereabouts. Lotor had his men scouring the planet in search of him, desperate to find him and exact some twisted form of revenge.

Allura herself had seen little of Lotor, her husband only daring to appear to her that same night that everything came crashing down. She had refused him entrance to the bedroom, barricading the door against him as much as she did her heart. He hadn't stuck around long, banging his fists against the door a few times before giving up and moving away. Except for his demands of her to open the door, no words had been exchange between them, Allura quiet and cringing against the sounds of him hitting the door.

She was very relieved he had left when he did, Allura not sure what to say to him, and hardly in the mood to share her bed with him. The next morning a maid had arrived to pack up some of his clothing, Allura not inquiring what room he had taken over for his own. Perhaps the one vacated by Orla, the Queen leaving soon after learning of Lotor's plans for an army of Voltrons. Her aunt had looked so disappointed upon hearing the news, merely heaving a sigh as she shook her head.

Allura echoed her sigh, stepping out into the hall. She wasn't sure where to go, tired of spending time hiding in her room, yearning for some companionship that went

beyond her four mice friends. She was almost aimless as she walked, not quite smiling as she thought of the mice who had taken to chewing holes in Lotor's clothes, and pooping in his shoes. Harmless little pranks that were sure to annoy the prince.

Somehow her thoughts kept turning back to Lotor, Allura going around in circles, wondering how easily she could have been fooled by him. Wondering if it was as he had said, that she had been deluding herself into expecting things he could not give her. She found herself touching the wall, an absentminded caress as Allura thought with a breaking heart about leaving behind her home. It was the only one she had ever known, and she did not want to give it up for Doom's cold embrace.

Nor did she want to go on raids with Lotor, and see everything she had fought for destroyed as he captured planet after planet for his father. Allura wondered how she could have forgotten who Lotor really was, how she could have been swept up in the excitement of finding love to overlook his past, and forget his words to her on Doom. He had warned her then, preparing her for the idea that he would bring her along on his conquests. Woe to her that she had ignored that once seeing him on Arus, acting the benevolent ruler.

She let go of the wall, moving down the corridor, a frown on her face. Always he had given her warnings, the day of Tamara's death reminding her that he was a monster. And yet again she had chosen to ignore that side of him. She felt like such a fool, Allura angry as she turned the corridor, running smack dab into a broad chest. She started to stumble backwards, an apology on her lips when strong hands reached out to steady her.

"Oh please excuse me..." Her words trailed off when she looked up, seeing Lotor staring at her with a blank expression on his face. "Lotor!" She immediately tried to pull back, intent on running from him. But his hold on her allowed for no retreat, Lotor keeping her before him.

"Allura...I've been looking for you." He said, even as she cursed herself for ever leaving the bedroom. "I heard you were in the conference room...."

"I've done nothing wrong." She said defiantly, thinking of the numbers in her pocket.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to see my wife." Lotor replied.

"Why?"

"I have something to show you. Something I think you'll be pleased by." Came his answer, Allura narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing you have could interest nor please me!" Her tone was haughty, seeing Lotor's lips twitch as he fought to keep an impassive expression.

"Come now, that's not true. You'll like this...and I won't have you withering away with curiosity..." Lotor said, and transferred his grip to her right hand. He gave a tug, trying to pull her after him, Allura dragging her feet on the ground.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, seeing Lotor glance over his shoulder at her.

"To my office. It's not far from here." He added, moving at an unhurried pace.

"I don't know why you bother." Allura snapped, reluctantly following him. "Nothing you can say or do will change how I feel."

"Nothing?" Lotor asked, and she nodded adamantly.

"Nothing!"

"Then I hope all my efforts won't prove to be in vain." Lotor said, then smirked at her. "I am looking forward to proving you wrong."

"Hmph!" Allura made a sound, her nose up in the air as she followed him through the castle. People paused and turned, surprised expressions on their faces. Allura knew it must have been the talk of the castle, her locking Lotor out of the bedroom so suddenly. Gossip always ran rampant when people gathered, and the affairs of their benefactors was a prime source of material to get tongues wagging.

It took just over ten minutes to reach the room that used to be Coran's office, Lotor ushering Allura inside. She looked around, seeing the window had been repaired, new glass in it's frame. There was still scorch marks in the wall, permanent marks of Keith's visit, Allura jumping in fright as Lotor closed the door shut behind her. She quickly stepped away from him, noticing the boxes in front of his desk, seeing the table lacking it's usual pile of paper work.

"Do you know what this is?" Lotor asked, walking over to the boxes.

"No." Allura shook her head, and frowned. "If you think to bribe me with some sort of bauble, it won't work..."

"Trust me Allura, when I say I know your affection can't be bought with mere trinkets. However..." He opened one of the boxes, showing her piles and piles of paper. "This is all the information my scientists have gathered on the lions." She stepped closer, peering inside, amazed at how much paper there was. "This is the complete hard copy of their findings."

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked, her eyes widening when Lotor lifted a small blow torch off his desk.

"Just watch..." Lotor said, the torch flaming to life as he set the papers to burning inside the boxes. A small fire began in each container, the room smelling of burnt paper, Allura listening to the flames crackle.

"Is that all...?" Allura asked, and Lotor shook his head.

"No...here..." He handed her a tiny remote, Allura looking at it doubtfully. "I've taken the liberty of wiring all the computers on the Doom fleet to this remote. If you just press this button, a virus will be unleashed onto the ships."

"A virus? What...?" She was confused, the emotion slipping into her voice and onto her face.

"A computer virus. One that will destroy all the databanks on my fleet. With it and the hardcopies destroyed, Doom will have no access to the information gathered about the lions."

"It's a trick." She said, trying to hand him back the remote. "You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" Lotor asked. "I've already had my scientists taken care of."

"Taken care of? What does that mean?" Allura asked suspiciously. He just looked at her, expression unfathomable, and she gasped. "You killed them, didn't you?"

"It was the only way to ensure they couldn't pass on the knowledge." Lotor said. "It had to be done, in order to protect your lion's secrets."

She stared at him, eyes wide, thinking how casual he sounded about committing mass murder.

"Of course my father will send more scientists to this planet. But they will meet with similar fates." A grim smile from her husband, Allura gaping at him in shock. "Well, Allura, aren't you going to press the button?"

"You didn't have to kill them.." She protested weakly.

"Of course I did. They could talk, recreate their notes. They'd do it quicker now too. Don't you see Allura?" He asked, watching her carefully. "They had to die. Everyone who worked on this project had too."

"How terrible..." She said sadly, and that made him frown.

"I did it for you. For us." Lotor insisted. "To ensure our future together."

"For us?" He nodded, and she shook her head. "You do it for the wrong reasons."

"Oh?"

"You should have stopped them because it's the right thing to do." Allura told Lotor. "That you realized it's wrong to have an army of robots to take over the galaxy.

Not because you wanted to curry favor with me!" She could see her words exasperated him, Lotor's lip curling into a sneer. "Lotor...when will you ever learn...?"

"Apparently not today." He said, and gestured at the remote. "Don't let their deaths be in vain Allura. Push the button, send the virus into my ship's computers."

She stared down at the tiny remote, doubt in her eyes. Could such a thing really wipe out the computers of those ships? She hesitated just a second longer, and then her painted nail was pushing down on the button, feeling it begin to vibrate in her hand. She gasped and dropped it on the floor, where it made a horrid echoing noise,

"It's done." Lotor said, and reached for her. She smacked his hand away, shaking her head no.

"I won't believe you that easily." She said. "I won't be gullible any longer. How do I know this virus really worked. That those men are dead?"

"I can take you to see the bodies if you like." Lotor offered, and shrugged, "As for the virus, why not send a sample of it and this remote to your friend Pidge. I'm sure he could tell you whether or not it's been faked."

"I'll do that." Allura answered. "I'll take you up on both offers." The intercom unit on his desk began beeping, Lotor not taking his eyes off her as he reached back to acknowledge the call. A harried voice came over the unit, the Drule accent sounding more pronounced as the man spoke.

"Prince Lotor, sire there's a red alert on board all ships from Doom!"

"Status report?" Lotor asked, and the voice continued.

"All the computers are going off line, and there's been a few explosions off in the hard casing of the memory towers. They're losing power fast, it appears nothing will be salvageable if this continues."

"Explosions?" Allura exclaimed, looking surprised. Lotor waved at her to be quiet, speaking to the com unit.

"I will be there shortly. Until then, try to put out the fires and get all personnel to a safe zone."

"Yes, sir!" The com unit was clicked off, Lotor looking at Allura.

"The hard drives of the computers had to be destroyed." He explained. "Else we risk having the knowledge recovered."

"Another necessity I see?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"Allura..." He touched her arm, looking pleased when she didn't pull back. "Does this make everything all right with us now?" He sounded so hopeful, it almost made her not want to crush his hopes.

"I don't think it does." Allura told him, seeing his face grow confused.

"What else must I do?" He demanded, and she shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Allura....why are you making things so difficult?" He asked, and that made her snort, disbelief in her tone.

"Difficult?" Lotor nodded, and she all but growled at him. "You're the one whose complicated things! Acting one way, when all the while you were planning things behind my back! Toying with my emotions, making me like you, making me care what happens to you." She let out a breath, trying to control her words. "I...I wish we had never come to Arus. Then I wouldn't have lied to myself about who you really are!"

"You paint everything in black and white, don't you Allura?" Lotor demanded, making her glare at him. "Nothing can exist in gray areas, everyone has to be either good or bad. Well!" A short bark of laughter, the sound nasty. "The world is not as cut and dried as that, people don't fall into neat little lines so that you can label who is right and who is wrong. I'm not good, but neither am I entirely evil. It's time you accept that I can do both good and bad things, and right now I've done a very bad thing in the eyes of my people and my father."

She stared at him, opening her mouth, but he was pushing onwards, shaking her arm. "Do you know what my father would do to me if he suspected I was the one who had those scientists killed? That I was the one who introduced the virus into the computers?! I'd be label a saboteur and traitor to my own people. And I did it all for you!"

She said nothing at first, Lotor letting go of her arm to pace agitatedly before her. The fire in the boxes had withered the papers down to nothing at all, Allura wondering when Lotor would put out the flames.

"I'm sorry..." She said at last. "It's not that I don't understand what you have done..."

"You just don't appreciate it!" Lotor snarled, grabbing a fire extinguisher form the wall. He blasted the foam into the boxes, putting out the fire. Allura waited for the hiss of the extinguisher to die down before speaking.

"I do..." Allura insisted. "I am grateful....even as I am appalled that you could kill those scientists and their subordinates. Lotor...I...I need time."

"To do what?" He asked gruffly, setting the extinguisher down on the floor.

"To think. And to get proof of what you say." She said at last. "Please....take me to the ships with you. I need to see for myself the damage.."

"Fine." He said, and gestured for her to step ahead of him out the door. She did so, turning to watch as Lotor locked the door behind him. Her heart was beating faster in her heart, Allura hoping that he really had destroyed all the information about the lions, even as she despaired at the thought of him killing more people. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, though horror was chief at her thoughts. A part of her was almost touched he had gone to such lengths for her, but another was wary, Allura frightened that this would prove to be his greatest deception to her yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Sorathestar, unfortunately I haven't thought of something yet. =/ I'm thinking about your suggestion, but I'm not sure. A kidnapping would probably drag the story on for even longer than intended. But I'm not completely ruling it out. Maybe if someone who seems worse than Lotor gets her, she'd realize how good she has it with Lotor! XD


	48. Chapter 48

The room was cold, a chill breeze being circulated through out over head vents, keeping the room at a frosty fifty degrees. The temperature was a controlled thing, meant to keep the bodies from spoiling as they lay out on metal slabs, arms crossed over their chests. There hadn't been time yet to see to them properly, the morgue's shelves laying open and waiting for the bodies to be deposited inside.

Allura stood a few feet ahead of him, her arms crossed over her chest, her hands rubbing at her arms to chase away the chill she surely felt. She was quiet as she stared at the bodies, her face hidden from Lotor as she inched closer to them. Lotor himself, stood just before the closed door, as silent as his wife, just watching her.

She was paler than when they had entered the room, as though the shock of seeing what he had done had stolen away her color. She hadn't yet resorted to crying, Lotor unsure over whether or not that was a good thing. He had been prepared for her tears, prepared for anger and insults, but this silence unsettled him. It was different from the quiet she had displayed when they first entered the ship, Allura peering around at the sight of panicked Drule soldiers, his men running about trying to salvage what they could from the explosions.

Back then she had been but a shadow besides him, watching it all, Lotor insisting on speaking basic with his men so that she could understand what was going on. No one questioned her presence aboard the flag ship, though Lotor knew word would be sent to his father that both he and his bride had arrived to inspect the damage. Lotor was already thinking on who to cast blame on for this attack, knowing there was plenty of people and factions to choose from.

"It's strange..." Allura's voice broke the quiet of the room, the princess standing before one of the slabs. She stared down at the body, looking it over for signs of what caused it's death.

"What is?" Lotor asked, not moving from his spot by the door.

"I thought it would be different..." She answered. "I thought...well, that it'd be more messy. That they wouldn't look so peaceful in death."

"Just because they had to die, doesn't mean their deaths need be violent." Lotor explained. "A quick shot of killing lasers would have them passing on before they even knew what had happened." She said nothing to that, and Lotor sighed. "Did you think I would be cruel? That I would torture and maim them before death?"

"I honestly don't know." Allura told him, squaring her shoulders. "After what I've seen you do, this seems almost tame in comparison. Almost."

"Ah. Are you disappointed?" Lotor asked, more curious than snide.

"Disappointed?" Now she drew her eyes away from the bodies, turning to look at him confused.

"That I didn't kill them in a more violent way?" He could see Allura didn't like that, her eyes narrowing in anger. He didn't give her a chance to speak, continuing. "It would be easier for you to continue to hate me if I had. But you'd be wrong about me. I don't kill because I like to, I kill because I have too."

"No one should have to kill anyone." She retorted, and Lotor shook his head no. "They shouldn't!"

"There are many reasons why certain people have to die, I've gone over them with you numerous times." Lotor said, his expression showing how weary he was of that

particular subject. "These men presented a danger to Arus, to the galaxy with the knowledge they had obtained."

"It was a knowledge they had been ordered to gather, under orders by you and your father!" Allura pointed out, lowering her hands to her sides.

"And gather they did, without thought to whether it was the right or wrong thing to do." Lotor calmly replied. "They made the choice to do this, to study the lions. They knew what my father, what Doom would use their findings for. They jumped at the chance to be of use to their kingdom."

"And others will come..." Allura said sadly. "Will they have to die as well?"

Now he shrugged, unsure. "If they get close to discovering the secrets of the lions, then most likely yes. I can try to divert their attention towards other projects, but it will be difficult with my father jumping down my throat over his desire for his own Voltron to use."

"And I suppose I am just supposed to get used to the killing. To turn a blind eye to the fact that these men and women will be murdered?!" Allura demanded.

"More will die if my father gets his army of Voltron." Lotor told her. "Allura, my father will not only take over the galaxy, killing and enslaving millions, but most likely he will slaughter those that worked on the Voltron project in order to keep this knowledge exclusive to Doom." He saw her eyes widen at that, Lotor nodding emphatically. "It's the truth. I know how my father's mind works."

"So you're telling me either option leads to death..." She was clearly dismayed, enough that it moved Lotor to step towards her. Allura looked up at him as he approached, holding herself stiffly as though to prevent herself from reaching out to him. "Won't your father be suspicious of their deaths?"

"He most likely will." Lotor nodded. "But I've already put thought towards who to blame for this."

"Who?

"I suppose the easiest way would be to say some remnant of the rebel faction on Arus survived long enough to sneak onboard the ship and do this damage." Lotor said casually. "Or it could be blamed on your cousin Romelle. She and Sven are known for their terrorist activity against the Doom Empire."

"Lotor no!" Allura quickly protested, shaking her head no. "If you cast the blame on my cousin, Pollux will surely suffer. Your father may order you to go there personally to capture the planet!"

"That most likely would be the outcome." Lotor agreed. "Of course, there is a third option. One that my father would find just as believable."

"What is it?" Allura asked, looking as though she braced herself for the worst.

"Keith." Just a saying of his name had the princess gasping, Allura staring at him horrified. "He's already a wanted man Allura. For past crimes against the Doom Empire. He's already been proven to be on this planet in recent days, how long we don't know for certain. But surely he's had ample time to do this."

"But Zarkon would kill him!" Allura cried out, her hands together, wrenching at her fingers.

"He can try." Lotor agreed. "But the captain has the backing of Garrison to protect him."

"Please...the first option. Blame it on the rebels here on Arus..." Allura said, eyes turning begging.

"Are you sure about that Allura?" Lotor asked, seeing her nod her head yes. "Innocents will die. My father will demand we bring someone to justice. And since the rebel scum has already been executed, I'd be forced to grab a scapegoat off the streets. Some poor sap who would be painted to be the culprit. My father would surely kill him or her."

He could see the frustration in her eyes at hearing that, Allura fitfully shaking her head no. "You see the captain is really the best option if you want no one else to suffer needlessly for what has been done."

"Damn you." She said softly, Lotor straining to hear her curse. "You planned it this way from the start, didn't you?"

"No, Allura, I did not set out with the goal of increasing the bounty on captain Keith's head." Lotor sighed. "I did all this to make amends to you, it is just unfortunate that someone else be involved in order to cast blame off of me."

She looked close to tears, Lotor reaching out with his hand to touch her face. Allura flinched at his touch, but tolerated his fingers caressing her cheek. "So sad..." He said softly. "You didn't cry for the scientists, but you'll cry for Keith?"

"He's my friend Lotor." She pointed out. "I don't like the thought of him being put in any more danger."

"One would say the captain lives for the danger." Lotor said. His lips twitched, Lotor fighting not to smile. "It is something we both have in common."

"Yes, you both thrive on it." Agreed Allura.

"Yes, I suppose we do." Lotor replied. "Come Allura..." He dropped his hand down to her side, catching at her wrist. "We really should move on. People will get suspicious if we linger too long in the morgue."

She nodded, her free hand raising to wipe at the tears that were threatening to fall. Lotor turned, leading her out of the room and into the ship's corridor. Several Drules were out there waiting, their eyes noting the saddened state Allura was in. It left Lotor relieved for the witnesses, knowing reports would circulate that the princess had been seen crying over the scientists' deaths. Any and all suspicions that she had had a hand in this would be alleviated, the people knowing she was too kind hearted to kill in cold blood.

"Status report." Lotor demanded, already walking down the corridor, the soldiers hurrying to keep up with him. Allura trailed behind him, her small hand clasped by his larger one.

"All the fires have been put out, and we are sorting through the remains." Said one, the man radiating nervousness as he spoke.

"It's bad." Continued the other, not flinching when Lotor looked at him. "The computer memory banks have been completely destroyed, the towers ruined in the explosions. All our computers are down, we can't even load the flight programs to get the ships airborne."

"I see." Lotor put on a show of appearing disgruntled, his frown deep as he narrowed his eyes. Anger sparked in them, Lotor all but growling out his next question. "And just how long before we can get the most basic of programs working again?"

"It'll take weeks." Came the answer. "New towers must be installed, the computers rebuilt from scratch. There is little that can be salvageable from what remains."

"I want the ships up and running in days, not weeks." Ordered Lotor, seeing how agitated his words made the soldiers.

"Days? But sire! That's impossible!"

"Make it possible." Lotor said curtly, and gave a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Go, relay my orders. Find the technicians and have them start work immediately. And have a faction of them work on seeing if they can't recover something of the scientist's work."

"Prince Lotor, I fear that is impossible." The nervous solider spoke up. One angry look from Lotor had him hastily amending his words, the man bobbing his head up and down in agreement. "All right sire, I will see to it personally."

"See that you do." Lotor said, watching as the two soldiers turned down a fork in the pathway, running off to relay his orders to the ship's technicians.

"What was the point of all that?" Allura whispered, when they were alone once more. "Why even ask them to try and recover the findings on the lions?"

"Allura. I have to make a show of being upset by all this." Lotor explained. "To do otherwise would be suspicious. I have to appear desperate to recover the scientist's data, or else my father may cast his suspicions on me."

"Would that be so bad?" She wondered out loud. He came to an abrupt halt at her question, Allura bumping into his back. "Lotor?" She asked, the prince turning slowly to fix her with an intense stare.

"Allura, what do you think my father would do to me if he learned I was responsible for all this?"

"Well..." She frowned, thinking about it. "I'm sure he would be displeased." He couldn't help himself, Lotor let out a short bark of laughter, seeing Allura troubled to hear it. "But you're his son! Surely he wouldn't do anything to cause lasting harm to his only heir!"

"Then you really don't know my father." Lotor retorted. "Allura, I see you still don't understand. I committed high treason for you. Destroying this data won't earn me a mere slap on the wrist. I'll be lucky if all my father does is kill me." Again that startled expression, blue eyes wide and bright with dismay. "Allura, my father cares nothing for me, he only wants more power and slaves. Voltron can give that to him, in a quicker and more efficient manner. He'll be beyond livid over the setback, and I shudder to think what he will do."

She was staring, looking as though she was finally coming to realize just how extreme a thing he had done for her. "He'd probably go after you to make me hurt before I die." Lotor continued, merciless as he strove to make her understand there was no going back for what he had done.

"After me?" She squeaked out, Lotor nodding in agreement.

"Yes." Lotor sighed. "He knows I care for you. If he believed in love, he'd know I love you, and he'd want to destroy that love, destroy the very person I did all this for." He kept quiet about just the sort of things Zarkon would do to Allura, Lotor fearing his father might take Allura and try to make a heir with her to replace Lotor. "He can never know, can never find out what has been done."

"Yes." She breathed out her agreement, Allura nodding her head. "I'm sorry..." A hand was raised to her face, Allura covering her eyes briefly. "It just hit me, the

magnitude of what has been done. It extends beyond killing people..." Lotor took her words as a hopeful sign, thinking she was one step closer to forgiving him. "Lotor, in your own way, you've saved lives by doing this. I can't say I like your methods, but I appreciate the sacrifice you have made."

"Thank you Allura." Lotor said, gazing into her eyes a moment longer before turning and leading the way through the ship. They were both quiet as they passed through the halls, each lost in their own thoughts as they moved. It was all right with Lotor, this silence, the prince noting that the closer they got to the ship's hanger bay, the more people there was running about the place.

Commander Merack was waiting for him at tge bay's entrance, hurrying over the moment he spotted the royal couple. "Prince Lotor, there you are!"

"Hello commander." Greeted Lotor, coming to a stop as the Drule approached him.

"You shut off your com unit." Frowned Merack, a hand on his hip as he looked at Lotor. "I've been trying to contact you for little over an hour!"

"Ah, forgive me." Lotor said, a tad sheepishly. "I must have accidentally pushed the wrong button on my communicator."

"Really?" A doubting look from Merack, Lotor's expression blank as he gazed back at his commander.

"Truly." Lotor insisted. "We've been surveying the damage up close. It's terrible how far it extends."

"Yes." Agreed Merack. Nasty business, whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Indeed." Lotor said, then asked, "You were looking for me commander? What for?"

"Ah yes....your father has already heard the news, and is demanding you speak to him." Merack said. "His impatience has been growing by the minute as I searched for you."

"I better take his call then." Lotor sighed, turning to Allura. "Will you excuse me, Allura?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded, and Lotor flashed a small smile at her.

'Thank you." He said, raising her hand to his lips. She was impassive as he brushed a kiss across her knuckles, but did not pull away from the gesture. "I'll see you later." He added, letting go of her.

"Princess, can you make your way off the ship, or should I escort you?" Merack asked, and Allura shook her head no.

"I'm fine on my own." She assured them both. With a tiny wave of her hand, she was moving, disappearing amidst the crowd of hurrying Drules. Lotor didn't pause to watch her go, looking instead towards Merack.

"We have a portable communication device set up onboard." Merack said, leading Lotor towards a cluster of Drules that stood before a metal object, obscuring Lotor's view of the item. "It's signal is weak, but it's adequate given the circumstances."

"I see." Lotor replied, watching as the Drules noticed his approach, parting to allow him a clear view of the small view screen. It sat propped up on a metal box, wires looping out of it, curling to connect the two objects together. A Drule technician stood with a key pad in hand, fingers flying over the button as she worked to strengthen the signal. Zarkon's face could be seen on the monitor, the king looking impatient as he tapped his claws on the arm rest of his throne.

The screen itself was static filled, lacking color as it presented a blurred picture of the ruler of the Doom Empire. Zarkon himself noticed Lotor's approach, his eyes narrowing in anger as he growled out a greeting.

"Hello father." Lotor said, holding back his sighs as he bowed his head in the direction of the monitor.

"Lotor! What do you have to say for yourself?" Zarkon demanded with a hiss.

"It's good to see you too." Quipped Lotor, then took on a more serious tone. "It's bad father. The computers were hit hard. My men report that there is little to be saved in

the wreckage."

"How could this happen?" Zarkon gritted his teeth together, glaring at Lotor. "How could YOU let this happen."

"It's not my fault." Lotor protested. "It's the work of saboteurs. They knew what they were doing when they attacked our ships."

"It can't be those terrorists on Arus. Even if some remained, the Arusians are too stupid to come up with a virus that could destroy our data banks." Zarkon snarled. "It had to be someone else..."

"I have a person in mind." Lotor said, seeing Zarkon's eyes darken with interest.

"Who?"

"It's someone who was recently seen on the planet." Continued the prince. "Someone who has caused us trouble in the past, and been a thorn in our side for years."

"Just cut to the chase and give me a name!" ordered Zarkon.

"It's that captain of the Voltron force." Lotor answered, then hurried to correct himself. "Or I should say former captain. Keith has the motive and the means to do what was done."

"Keith." Zarkon hissed his name, his hands making fists. "That troublesome human! I knew it was wrong to let those sniveling Voltron Force members go when we had them in our grasp. I just didn't think any of them would come to make us regret allowing them to live this soon."

"Neither did I father." Lotor did not have to feign the tiredness in his voice, inwardly cursing Keith for his interference in his marriage to Allura.

"Well, it's an insult I won't allow to go unpunished!" Zarkon exclaimed heatedly. "I want that man found and killed!"

"That will be a little difficult father." Lotor said, seeing the king snort.

"And why is that?"

"Because he has the backing of Galaxy Garrison." Lotor explained. "They won't hand him over to you, just so you can kill him. You'll have a fight on your hands."

"If they want a war, I'll bring a war to their very doorstep!" Zarkon all but shouted, Lotor hurrying to appease him.

"Calm down father." Lotor said, raising his hands in supplication as Zarkon rallied himself for another shout. "I'll increase the bounty on the captain's head. Surely the best hunters in the galaxy will take him down for you."

"They better." Zarkon groused, leaning back in his seat. "Do you know how much time he has set us back with his antics?" Zarkon pounded his fists on his throne, voice raising to scream. "We've lost almost a month of research, and he's pretty much set us back to square one with his sabotage. Did any of the scientists survive the massacre?"

"No father, not a one." Lotor said, seeing Zarkon purse his lips together angrily.

"That's bad. You'll have to remain on Arus to oversee the new group of scientists I intend to send your way." Zarkon said. "You may be stuck on Arus for months, even years if this keeps up." That was fine by Lotor, the prince fighting not to smile at the news. "You'll have to be extra vigilant." Continued the king. "Set up more men onboard

the ships."

"Of course father." Lotor agreed. "It will take time for us to replace the damage computers."

The news actually made his father curse, a vile Drule word escaping his lips. "More time lost thanks to that human." Sneered the king. "I can't wait to get my hands on him. Send out word that the bounty will be tripled if he is brought to me alive."

"Yes, father." Lotor agreed, wondering how Keith would fare against the Denubian Galaxy's many bounty hunters. Why at the price Zarkon was offering, hunters would come from the next galaxy over just to try for the money!

"I'll leave you to it." Zarkon said. "You have much work to do, try not to delay things too much by dallying with that bride of yours."

"Trust me when I say that won't be an issue." Lotor sighed, knowing he still had a long way to go before Allura forgave him.

"Don't tell me you are having problems already?" Zarkon asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Right." Zarkon shook his head. "You don't look or sound as confidant as you normally are. You must have screwed up big time with her."

"I'm working on measures to fix things." Lotor snapped, seeing his father smirk at him. "It's none of your concern." Added Lotor, and gave a wave of his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Fine." Zarkon nodded, and with a gesture from him, the screen went dead. Lotor sighed, staring at it for a moment longer.

"Do you really think it was the former captain of the Voltron Force that is behind the fleet's sabotage?" Merack's voice jarred Lotor out of his private thoughts, the prince turning to look at his commander.

"Yes, I do."

"I should have tried harder to find him." Merack said, hanging his head low. "I failed you."

"Do not think that." Lotor said, clasping a hand on the commander's shoulder. "You tried your best."

"My best wasn't good enough in this situation!" flared Merack angrily.

"Trust me when I say I understand what you are feeling." Lotor assured him. "I've had plenty of time these past two years to taste defeat at Keith's hands. It's unpleasant, but it'll leave you hardened, and determined to beat him." A small smile then, Lotor offering these parting words to Merack. "The captain may have won this battle, but he is far from winning the war."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*does the to be continued dance.*

Michelle

Kms5665, thank you. You are too kind. :D Glad you like this story as well as Lusting Effects. I liked how you put it, that Allura likes Lotor but doesn't like the prince of Doom. I hope you don't mind, but in a later chapter...(like....52?) I used those words when Lotor and Allura are talking. It just explains too good how she feels. She's got to learn to accept all facets of him.

My fave Voltron stories are Lotor and Allura ones too. Almost all I read, unless a friend recommends me to look at another story. But they're all Lotor and Allura fans too, so you can imagine they don't read the other pairings. Except if there is a good scene of Lotor capturing Allura. (even if Keith rescues her.) XD Hopefully in the sequel to this story, Allura can give Lotor an easier time.

4Starfox, hey there my friend! I thought maybe I scared you off that you were worried I would hurt Keith! Glad to hear that's not the case. What kind of job did you get if you don't mind my asking?


	49. Chapter 49

The room was awash in a soft glow of color, a flickering blue light that pulsated to the beat of a sound. That noise was loud, pitched high enough to rattle one's nerves, repeating over and over again with a sense of urgency. That insistent beeping is what roused her, Allura frowning as she opened her eyes. The flashing lights dazzled her eyes, the princess bringing a hand to her face as she tried to block out the lights.

Through the split of her fingers, she spotted the gray metal box sitting on the night stand situated next to her bed. Allura had to slide her way over to Lotor's side of the bed, the spot empty and cold from the lack of his presence. She tried not to think on how lonely it was sleeping in such a big bed, it's size clearly built to comfortably seat two. Instead Allura hit the alarm, glaring bleary eyed at the chrono meter that flashed the time as drawing near to four in the morning.

Almost immediately the light started flashing again, Allura not quite cursing as she reached for her robe, pale pink silk that covered her all the way down past her knees. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." She muttered to herself, slipping her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't even pause to retrieve her slippers, padding barefoot into the living quarters that were attached to the bedroom.

A view screen was set up in the corner, a recent acquisition that looked out of place amongst the inviting furniture of the outer chamber. Her parents had never been ones to take calls in their quarters, choosing to shut out the outside world once they retired to these rooms. But necessity had forced her hand, Allura insisting a universal communication device be installed in her new living quarters, perfect for private, late night communications.

She only wished there hadn't been a need to take a call this late at night, Allura reaching for the remote that controlled the view screen. A press of a few buttons, and the screen flickered, going from a rainstorm of static to showing a bright cheery face. Allura tried not to grumble in the face of the boy's enthusiasm, crossing her arms over her chest as she nodded in his direction.

"Hello Pidge."

"Princess, hi." The bespectacled boy said, Allura studying the background of Pidge's surroundings. The green clad youth was in some sort of garage, she could see the remains of a small hovercraft spilled out onto the floor, just waiting to be reassembled. Wires hung haphazardly down from the ceiling, a few of them sending off stray sparks that sizzled as they fell.

Pidge himself was in an excited state, his hair messy as it stood in all directions. He bore oil stains on his hands, his shirt dirty from where he absentmindedly rubbed his wet fingers on. "I know it's late on Arus but you did say to call you as soon as I had the findings..."

"Yes, Pidge, it's all right." Assured Allura knowing it was far earlier on planet Earth. "What can you tell me about that virus I sent you?"

"It's powerful." Pidge said, gesturing animatedly with his hand. "It ruined three of my computers before I was able to successfully run an analysis on it."

"Ah....I'm sorry about that." She was sheepish, offering a quick solution to his immediate problem. "I'll reimburse you for the computer parts though I know money can't replace any data that was on them."

"Don't worry about it Princess." Pidge soothed her. "It was mainly computers used for gaming and testing out new programs. I didn't lose anything too important except

for a few high scores." A chuckle then, Pidge not losing any of his enthusiasm. "I'm more interested in this virus you sent me and where you got it from!"

"I've already told you Pidge, that information is classified." She told him, holding back a tired sigh.

"Yeah I know. And we both know I can't help but think you got it from your husband." Pidge retorted. "The question is what's he doing with a virus this powerful, and why

hasn't he used it beforehand?"

"That I can't answer." Allura said, refusing to commit to an admittance that Lotor was involved with this. But inwardly she too wondered why Lotor had held back on using such a powerful weapon, Allura shuddering at the thought of the virus being unleashed on Voltron's computer.

"There's been some rumors here at Garrison." Pidge continued, tone conversational. "Word has it that the Doom ships on Arus have suffered some kind of set back..." A questioning look in his eyes, the boy watching her carefully. "Could this virus have something to do with it?"

"Pidge..." A warning in her voice, Allura remaining tightlipped in response to his inquiry.

"Just wondering out loud." Pidge said hastily. "Considering the strength of this virus, it wouldn't surprise me if the creator of it accidentally lost control of it. It'd be an awful mess to clean up if it was left to run havoc on a ship's computer."

"Can it be cleaned up?" Allura asked, trying to steer the conversation back towards a topic she felt more comfortable discussing.

"So far I'd have to say no." A hint of frustration on his face, Pidge sighing. "I've tried my best princess, but so far all sign point to failure when I try to recover my damaged data. It appears once the virus runs it's course, the contents within the computer's memory banks are lost forever. Of course I haven't had time to open up the

hard casing, and dissect the computer from inside. But it doesn't look very promising."

She felt a small sense of relief, Allura not quite sighing as she thought of the damage that had been done to the Drule ships. It had been days since she had unleashed the virus at Lotor's urgings, days since the virus had run rampant on board the ship's electronics, ruining all data and programs. New computers had been bought, the Drules working fast under the stern gaze of her husband, hurrying to get the ships up and running once more.

"Princess?"

Allura blinked, realizing Pidge had been talking all this time. "Yes, Pidge, what is it?"

"I was just wondering..." Now he fidgeted, appearing nervous. "You have no use for this virus, yes?" At her nod he continued, practically blurting out the words in rapid succession. "Well...I was wondering if I could share it with Garrison. We could work to adapt it to our needs, a virus this powerful need not be wasted."

She hesitated a moment, wondering what Lotor would think if she shared his virus with Garrison. She pictured his angry reaction and nearly flinched, even as another part of her grew smug. It would serve Lotor right if she did give away his newest toy, Allura thinking it was time for some payback for all Lotor had done. "Yes, Pidge." She said at last, nodding her head. "Reveal it to Garrison. If it can be of use against Doom in some way, than I am more than happy to entrust it you."

"Thanks princess!" Pidge said, sounding relieved at her agreement. "Who knows, we may even produce an antidote to this virus. A way to retrieve the information lost."

"Just try not to damage Garrison's mainframe computer." Allura warned, no smile on her face for she was deadly serious. "One slip up, and you could set back Garrison by a few months or even a few years as they try to recover from the damage."

"No kidding!" Pidge agreed, looking disturbed at the thought.

"Yeah...." She knew it was time to end the call, and yet Allura lingered before the screen, not yet ready to dismiss Pidge. "Tell me Pidge...how is Keith doing?"

"Keith? Ah....he's still angry about being grounded on Earth. But with the bounty on his head tripled in cost, Garrison thinks it's too risky to allow him to leave headquarters."

"Poor Keith." Allura said sympathetically, knowing how it must bother the captain to be unable to fly, and tend to his off world duties. A desk job would never suit him for long, paperwork would be the death of him long before any bounty hunters got their hands on Keith.

"I'm sure those bounty hunters will back off eventually." Pidge added. "After all, they haven't been able to kill him yet, and more than a few of those hunters have been put out of commission by Keith. Even with the price so high, they are bound to realize it'll do them no good..." A nervous chuckle then, the boy adjusting his glasses. "After all, can't spend money if you're dead or in jail."

"How true." Allura agreed. But privately she had her doubts, fearing that one intrepid hunter would over look the dangers, sneak past Garrison's defenses, and deal a killing blow to Keith.

"Boy but I tell you, he must have really pissed off Lotor for the bounty to get that high!" Pidge exclaimed. "But then....I guess that's the price one pays when you interfere in the love life of the prince of Doom."

"Yes..." Allura said softly, leaving Pidge to his speculations. She knew that Doom was trying to keep it quiet about the damages done to the fleet stationed on Arus. Just as Lotor worked hard to paint Keith the culprit behind the virus out break onboard the ship's computers. Pidge had no way of knowing the real reason behind the bounty on Keith's head, Zarkon beyond livid as he was led to believe Keith had forced his plans upside down. It was a sore subject for all involved, Allura feeling saddened and frustrated by Lotor's actions. The prince was just as irritated with her, feeling she should be suitably impressed by all he had done, feigning a lack of understanding as to why she remained shocked and horrified by his actions.

"Listen....you're tired..." Pidge had mistaken her untalkative nature as a sign of her sleepiness, the boy continuing. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Okay Pidge..." Allura nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Count on it." Pidge said, an instant before his image wavered, screen shutting down to become grainy static once more. With a sigh, she switched off the monitor, pocketing the remote as she walked over to the love seat. She dropped down to it's cushions in a less than graceful fashion, Allura bringing her hands to her face, covering it. She didn't know what to do, finding she was too wide awake, too alert to retreat back to bed. And yet at the same time it was still too early to be up, most if not all the servants in bed, the castle quiet in these hours of rest.

She hated having this free time to herself, Allura having spent these last few days keeping herself busy with work around the castle. As long as she kept herself occupied with the pressing concerns of her people, she didn't have to think about her own problems. About the way her marriage was falling apart, a chasm stretching wider and wider between her and her husband.

Lotor tried, he honestly did, but all his efforts were wasted on her. Allura felt wretched to rebuff him, but how could she do anything but, finding each of his attempts at reconciliation left her all the more horrified. She still felt the shock, the numbness that had gone through her when she learned he had killed again. The peaceful faces of the dead scientists haunted her dreams, mocking her with the knowledge that they would be only the first to die.

She hated bloodshed and destruction, absolutely despised it. And yet it seemed all Lotor was capable of, falling back on old habits in an attempt to rectify his mistakes.

Even worse was his anger, Lotor holding himself stiff with it whenever their paths crossed. Which wasn't often, Allura endeavoring to avoid him at all costs. Lotor was just as cowardly as she, doing his best to remain apart from her. It left what little encounters they had awkward at best, the pair striving for a civil word and failing magnificently. Her tongue was always sharp around him, his tone acidic in response to her ire.

Allura couldn't help her reactions to him, her temper flaring whenever she saw Lotor. It brought with it all her disappointments, her broken dreams and failed hopes, words spilling free before she could get control of them. Lotor held his own bitterness, she could see that, hear it in his voice whenever he talked to her. He never once mentioned the magnitude of what he had done for her, not since that day on his flag ship. But it lingered in the air, unspoken between them.

Treason. She turned the word over in her mind, the word a heavy weight of oppression on her shoulders. Allura understood that it was no light thing Lotor had done, the prince turning his back on his throne and his people in trying to make amends with her. He had risked a great deal in the destruction of the data on Voltron, Allura knowing he could pay with his life for this crime.

He had put everything on the line for a chance at happiness with her, a happiness she was unable to give him. At least not yet, Allura trying her hardest to reconcile herself to what had been done. It didn't help that for every attempt at righting his wrongs, he tripped and faltered, making things worse than they already were. And it all started with a lie, a simple omission on his part, Lotor neglecting to tell her about his father's plans for Voltron. It spiraled out of control, people being killed, that death and

destruction needing a scapegoat. Lotor had been too eager to thrust Keith into that role, leaving her friend in danger of being killed, Allura wondering how Lotor could ever

hope to rectify that transgression.

She thought of so many what ifs these days, thinking on how things could have been different. A what if Keith had never come snooping around, Allura finding she still held a spark of anger towards her old friend. It was dull, and faded around the edges, but it still smoldered when she thought of how Keith had turned her world upside down with his unwanted revelations.

But mainly she blamed herself, wondering how she could have missed something so obvious when forging the peace treaty with Doom. Allura tried to reassure herself that no one could think of everything, but still it pained her. She should have known Doom would be too eager to make use of her father's invention one way or another. She should have thought to safeguard it better.

Allura knew things couldn't continue the way they were going, the princess knowing Zarkon would push at Lotor to produce results. Lotor couldn't keep killing scientists, couldn't keep destroying data. Not if he didn't want his father to grow suspicious. Sooner or later that clawed finger would end up pointing at Lotor, and her husband would be taken from her. Tortured and killed, leaving her a widow at Zarkon's mercy.

Allura shivered at that thought, pulling her robe tighter around her. Lotor had told her as much, mercifully glossing over details of just what Zarkon would do to her. She could hazard a guess, remembering the instant before her reluctant walk down the aisle, Zarkon's words hissing in her ear as he threatened her life. He would blame her for Lotor's actions, she knew that, knowing the pleasure Zarkon would take in killing her for the problems she had caused him.

Was it Doom's destiny to have a Voltron of it's own? Was all her efforts, all her struggles merely delaying the inevitable? Allura did not know, the princess heaving a weary sigh as she thought of how unstoppable Doom would be with even one Volition at it's disposal. Let alone an army of them!

Lotor didn't care either way, she could tell that much at least, knowing the only concern a second Volition caused him was the effect it was having on his marriage. She remembered her accusations, telling him flat out he did those treasonous acts for the wrong reason. But was she being too hard on him? Was it wrong to expect more from him, when he tried his hardest to please? When he had let her know from the beginning that he was what he was, with little hope that marriage would change him?

Was she the one who had to change, was it even possible for her way of thinking to be transformed? Could she really turn a blind eye to Lotor and the Doom's Empire conquering ways, sit back while everything she had fought against collapsed all around her? Or was there a way for her to turn adversity on it's head, and make a compromise that could benefit not only her, but the galaxy as well?

Allura rose from her seat, beginning to pace anxiously. She believed that humans and Drules could live together in peace. Arus was slowly setting out to prove that, the first of the settlements built, with Drules bringing in money and resources to the planet. Her people would work over their fear, push back their anger as they saw first hand that Drules were capable of coexisting with them. If this could be done on Arus, why not elsewhere? Lotor always scoffed at the idea, but Allura wouldn't let it go, turning over angles in her mind.

Perhaps if they offered the planets a choice, a decision between forceful conquest, or peaceful cohabitation, the planet's rulers would choose the latter. After all, the Doom Empire's legacy was known through out the galaxy, their strength and brutal tactics bedtime stories to scare children into behaving. If left with a choice of being killed, or living, wouldn't the people choose life over death?

Perhaps the offer could be further sweetened with the extra Voltrons. Allura knew planets would jump at the chance to have the mighty robot as their protector. If with the Doom occupation came a Voltron for each planet, surely then the last of the resistance would fall.

Brow furrowed, she continued to walk the length of the room, wondering how Lotor would react to her thoughts. She knew Zarkon would probably laugh, the old king as blood thirsty as he was vicious. But Lotor was different, always telling her his people did what they did out of need, rather than desire to dominate others. The planet Doom was unable to sustain them, their race had spiraled out of control, growing at alarming numbers until a wealth of planets and their resources were needed to take care of them. If Lotor had truly been honest with her, he's at least consider her proposal.

She nodded to herself, firm resolve in her eyes, ready to approach Lotor, not with anger but with hope in her heart. She was already moving towards the door, Allura not caring about the late hour. If she knew one thing, it was that she knew her husband's sleep patterns, Lotor the type to rise early and go late to bed. It was something to do with his Drule heritage, the man not needing as much sleep as a human would.

She'd catch him most likely in his bedroom, she could picture him there, relaxed in a chair as he poured over documents. He'd be surprised at her arrival, but Allura hoped Lotor would see it as the first step towards bringing them together. She only hoped he'd be receptive to her, the princess pinning all her hopes on his reaction to her ideas.

The guards were startled when she pulled open the doors, whirling about to face her, their eyes anxiously scanning the room behind her. They visibly relaxed to see there was no apparent danger, dropping nervous bows to Allura. She nodded at them, hand gesturing for them to straighten, and let out a nervous breath. "Please...." Allura began, hands smoothing down the front of her robe. "Take me to my husband."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

With thanks to Scorpinac for the suggestion about planets getting their own Voltrons if they willingly join Doom, and Sora the star for the chats we had that got me thinking in the right direction. :)

----Michelle


	50. Chapter 50

Footsteps echoed throughout an otherwise silent hall, Allura padding bare foot behind the two quiet guards. She shivered as she felt the cool tile against her feet, the chills being sent up her legs making her regret her impatience. In her haste to see Lotor, she had rushed out of the bedroom, neglecting the simplest of tasks, such as the brushing of her hair, or the retrieving of her shoes. Now she moved, one hand clutching at her robe, the other running nervous fingers through her wild hair, trying to get her blond tresses under control.

It was more nervous habit than any desire to make a good impression on Lotor, Allura unable to keep from fidgeting. She silently willed the guards to move faster, finding them turning the corner that led towards the guest quarters. They passed door after door, the corridor empty save for Allura and her guards. It was too early for the servants to be up performing their duties, but it surprised Allura that no Drule soldiers patrolled this length of hall.

The guards suddenly came to a halt, pausing before huge double doors carved of ivory, intricate designs carved around the wood leading towards the handles. They formed a pretty pattern of leaves and curlicues, drawing one's attention to the bronze gilded knobs. It was the most extravagant of the palace's guest rooms, a chamber fit for visiting royalty. The princess was not at all surprised to learn Lotor had chosen this room for his own, the prince had always had an eye for opulence, gravitating towards the best that money could buy.

It was still simple compared to the standards Lotor had set on Doom, a quaint room filled with touches that were more homey than grand, Allura setting out not to impress so much as to make her guests feel welcomed. But it was a large room, with it's own private bath, with enough lavish touches to make Lotor find it suitable for a temporary retreat.

Her guards had taken up positions on either side of the door, staring straight ahead so that their eyes swept past Allura onto the hall. They weren't ignoring her, ready to be attentive should she make her needs known, nor were they solicitous, just waiting to be acknowledged. She squared her shoulders, and stepped towards the door, raising a hand to hover over the ivory. No hesitation in her, she dropped her hand against the wood, knocking her fists against it three times.

That sound seemed to ripple through the hall, breaking the silence as she waited, not quite holding her breath for Lotor's answer. None came, the princess frowning, Allura rapping her fist against the door more forcefully this time. She knew with his sharp Drule hearing he couldn't possibly sleep through the noise, Allura keeping her hand busy with continuos knocks.

"Lotor.....it's me Allura." She called out, her voice as loud as she dared. "Can I come in?"

She wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting, a part of her having hoped Lotor would leap at the chance to have her visit him so late at night. But the door remained closed, the prince unresponsive from within. Out the corner of her eye she looked at one of the Drules that had accompanied her here, feeling embarrassed at her husband's rebuff of her.

"Lotor!" His name snapped out more forcefully than she had intended, Allura slamming her hand hard against the door. To her surprise it responded, creaking open a crack to reveal it's unlocked state. Her frown deepened, Allura pushing the door inwards, seeing the darkened chamber it guarded. She left the guards standing outside the room, walking inside, her hand feeling along the wall for the panel that controlled the lights.

She was left blinking owlishly when the room flooded with bright lights, the illumination a stark contrast to the darkness of the castle halls. Squinting, Allura looked around, seeing the bed was empty, sheets neatly made and showing their undisturbed state. Lotor was hardly the sort to get up and make his own bed, even if he got up before the servants.

An uneasy feeling began in the pit of her stomach, Allura spinning slowly, taking in the sight of the empty chairs, and bereft couch. She had hoped to see Lotor perch on one, a drink in hand, or hunched over at the desk. But she was disappointed every time, finding no sign of her husband's presence.

It was more than just the absence of his body, the room itself was too clean, seeming not lived in for the moment. The desk was neat and tidy, no unruly stacks of paperwork like the ones he had maintained in their shared bedroom. The bar was empty, not even housing Lotor's favorite brand of wine. She walked all around the room, noting these things, and paused in front of a mirror.

For a second Allura only saw her reflection, her blue eyes tired and filled with worry. Her hands were twisting the robe's ties in a nervous fashion, Allura chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to put her finger on why she felt so disturbed. And then she noticed it, the closet's doors open and reflected on the mirror's glass. A sight she had passed over, not realizing it's significance the first time she had looked at it.

Almost like in a dream, she turned, movements slow and hesitant. But her eyes did not deceive her, the closet doors hung open, the inside empty save for a few discarded hangers. It upset her to see Lotor's clothes gone, the princess stepping towards the closet, her hands brushing aside the empty hangers. Nothing, not even a single stray thread remained behind.

"No." She almost didn't recognize her voice, Allura hurrying over to the desk. Her shaking hands pulled at it's drawers, upending them onto the floor as she found them empty, not even an ink pot remained behind. Heart beating wildly, she hurried towards the bathroom, wrenching open the door. She slid to her knees, pulling open the sink's cabinets, searching for any sign of the many hair care products Lotor employed in the maintenance of his white mane.

Gone just like his clothing and his work, Allura staggering to her feet. She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to calm herself, reasoning that this was all her over acting. He had merely moved to a different room, and would laugh at her silliness when she told him what she had suspected.

But still she remembered the lack of soldiers patrolling this part of the castle, Allura's mind turning faster, an idea coming to her an instant before she broke into a run. Her sudden charge from the bedroom startled her guards, she heard them shouting behind her, their boots sounding heavy on the floor as they gave chase. Allura did not pause to tell them what was wrong, her feet pounding into the floor, the girl nearly sliding downwards across the slick tile.

She managed to right herself without stopping, running so fast her hair streamed out behind her. Other people appeared, alerted to the sound of the guard's shouts, their faces startled as Allura ran past them. She gave no pause to answer questions, needing to see for herself.

She reached the stair case, hand gripping the railing, Allura all but flying down the steps. She leaped the last two, landing hard on her feet, and still she kept running, hearing her breath come faster from her exertion.

When she reached her destination, she flung open the door, surveying Coran's office with an eagle eye. Just like the bedroom it had been emptied of Lotor's presence, his books gone, his never ending pile of paper work vanished in an instant. She hurried over to the desk, over turning pictures that belong to Coran's family, and finding nothing of Lotor's. Outside the recently repaired glass window, soldiers still patrolled the gardens, but even here their numbers were diminished.

"Gone!" Allura exclaimed, slapping a hand on top of the desk's surface. She heard a clatter from behind her, Allura turning to see her panting guards staggering into the room.

"Your highness, what is the matter?" One wheezed out in between deep lung full of air

"Where is Lotor?" She demanded, taking a step towards them. "Where is my husband?!" They exchanged looks, doubt on their faces. It made Allura curl her fingers into fists, the princess wanting to lash out and strike something. "You know something..." She all but hissed, advancing menacingly towards them. "Tell me!"

The one with the fiery red mane opened his mouth to speak, hesitation showing on his face. Whatever he had been about to say was lost to the loud roar of engines, a great rumble of sound that seemed to shake the castle with it's force. Allura's eyes widened with disbelief, her lips forming a protest that was not voiced. Her distress showed on her face, the guards attempting to grab her when she made a move to run past them.

"I order you not to touch me!" Allura snapped, avoiding their hands. Again they exchanged looks, unsure of what to do in the face of a direct order from their prince's wife. That second of split indecision was in Allura's favor, the princess squeezing past them out into the hall.

The sound was louder out here, and flickering lights flooded the hall through the large glass windows that lined the corridor. Allura ran towards one, peering outside, but from this vantage point she could see nothing but trees. This time she gave in to the unladylike curse that bubbled out of her, Allura pushing away from the window to go running down the corridor.

The guards followed her, armor clanking loudly as they moved. By the time she burst into the foyer of the castle, other people were standing there, a gathering of sleepy eyed servants. They were all peering out windows, hands pressed to the glass as they stared out to the front yard of the castle.

"Princess Allura!" Coran's voice, calling her name, the brown haired advisor rushing to her. For an instant she just stared, taken back to see him in blue striped pajamas, his hair ruffled and uncombed. He looked agitated, his hands gesturing wildly towards the windows. "Just what is the meaning of this? Why is Lotor's ships up in the sky?"

"I don't know Coran." Allura said, her expression grim as marched towards the castle's front doors. "But I intend to find out."

Coran shadowed her, anxiety showing in his voice even as he offered a hopeful solution. "Perhaps they are merely testing out their ship's flight programs. They did finish installing the new computers today on almost all the ships."

"They wouldn't have bothered testing so early." She pointed out, soldiers hurrying to open the doors for her. She stepped out on the drawbridge, feeling the chill wind of the night air, crossing her arms over each other to steal warmth for herself. "And they wouldn't launch so many ships at once....this is something more..."

The wind pulled at her hair, whipping it wildly around her face, breezes agitated by the ships up in the sky. Already they were over the top of the castle, seeming to hover for a second as Allura looked up, trying to spot Lotor's flag ship. She spotted it in the midst of a cluster of skull ships, the blood red insignia of Doom painted on it's hull.

"Lotor!" Even as she screamed, she knew it was foolish, knowing he couldn't possible hear her over the roar of the engines. She knew the thick metal walls would also block out her cries, Allura staring frustrated up at the sky, watching as the ships flew higher and higher, picking up speed. She lifted her arms, Allura waving like a mad woman, hoping Lotor would see her and respond.

But except for the flapping of her robe, no other thing happened, the ships growing smaller the farther they flew. For one-second she stood there, still pumping her arms in the air, voice growing hoarse as she screamed for her husband to acknowledge her.

"Are they leaving....?" Coran asked, with wonder in his voice. He immediately coughed to cover up that reaction, seeing her angry look.

"Come with me!" Allura said, grabbing him by the arm. He stumbled in the direction she pulled, voicing feeble protests as Allura dragged him back into the castle. More people were crowded in the foyer, watching the sky with amazement in their eyes. Allura noted that the humans outnumbered the gathered Drules four to one, a direct contrast to the way things had been these past few weeks.

"Where are we going?" Coran asked, Allura wondering if he had made the same realization as she about the lack of Drule soldiers.

"To the control room!" Allura replied, her hand urging him to run faster. Every minute they wasted on questions was another minute that Lotor's fleet got further away from Arus, their ascent rapidly leaving the planet's atmosphere for deep space. She counted out the seconds in her head, despairing when it took another six minutes to reach her intended destination.

She burst into the control room, and only then did she relax her grip on Coran's arm. Castle technicians sat around the room, watching the monitors, fingers hovering over keyboards. Allura marched over to the main computer, pointing a finger in the chest of the tall technician. "Open up a line of communication to the Drule flag ship."

"We've been trying..." said the man, hand gesturing at his men. "But so far all attempts to establish communication have been denied."

"Well, try again." Allura ordered, her tone impatient and showing she would not tolerate failure. "I wish to speak to my husband!" She flashed a glare around the room, the technicians turning to hurriedly type on their keyboards. Voices spoke, urgent as they attempted to contact the flag ship only to be met with repeated failure. "Try another ship then." Allura said, feeling herself twitch with impatience. "Maybe the flag ship hasn't repaired it's communication programs yet."

"Yes, your highness." The lead technician began trying ships at random, the view screens remaining empty as ship after ship ignored the hails. Allura leaned over the man's shoulder, her nails digging into his seat's back as she held her breath, waiting for a voice to acknowledge the hailings.

"It's no good..." The lead technician said at last, the man sighing. "They either can't or won't accept our calls."

"Please..." Allura urged him, fixing pleading eyes on him. "Try again...."

"Allura...." Coran's hand landed on her shoulder, urging her to look at him. She couldn't bear the sympathetic note in his voice, Allura jerking back from his hand.

"He didn't leave me!" She said, voice loud but not quite shouting. "He did not!" Allura said insistently, seeing the looks on the gathered men and women's faces. Pity and remorse, but also relief, the technicians glad for the Drules to be gone from Arus. It was a relief she did not echo, Allura's chest feeling tight with distressed emotion. "He only...." She trailed off, unable to think of a proper excuse for Lotor flight in the middle of the night.

"He's gone your highness..." A woman spoke, her sad voice seeming to ring with a finality that gutted Allura's heart thoroughly.

"Did...did he leave a note?" She whispered, seeing Coran shrug his shoulders. "A message, a video gram, something?" But deep down she knew there would be nothing, Lotor leaving as suddenly as he had come into her life. "No..." She protested, shaking her head. "I won't let him do this..."

"Please princess, you're in shock." Coran solicitously took her arm, leading her away from the computer. "And you're shaking with cold..."

"It's not the cold..." She said, feeling numb.

Coran ignored her words, fussing over her. "We'll get you some tea. It'll warm you right up, and help calm you down."

"I don't want to be calm!" Allura said, pulling away from Coran's hand. "My husband just left me! Without even saying good-bye! Without even leaving a note. I don't know when or if he'll be back....I don't know what to think, what to feel....he's left me..." Her hands covered her face, Allura not wanting to give in to tears. "And the only trace I have that he was ever even here are the Drules left in the castle!"

"Can you not see this as a good thing?" Coran wondered out loud, and Allura lowered her hands to stare at him horrified. "You're free of that brute. You need not trouble yourself with him any longer..."

"I'm still married to him..." Allura snapped, feeling the color rise to her cheeks. "I am still his wife....I still...still love him." She whispered those last words, a sob escaping her as she began sinking to her knees. Coran was there to catch her, holding her upright as she fought to keep from weeping. She was barely aware of Coran helping her into a seat, the man hovering over her nervously as he ordered one of the technicians to go fetch her a glass of water.

Allura closed her hands around the cool cup, seeing how her trembles shook the glass so that water spilled over it's sides. She could barely bring it to her lips, choking down the water as she sat and fretted over what to do. All around her conversation buzzed, the people talking softly, men running in and out of the room as Coran sent them on errands.

And all the while Allura just sat there, staring down into her cup, wondering why Lotor had left her. And without even bothering to explain. She knew times had been rough, that their situation had become difficult, but she hadn't thought it to the point he'd willingly abandoned her. _~Was I really being that unreasonable to him?~ _She wondered, eyes as troubled as her thoughts. _~Did I really make things so difficult that he would give up on me, on us?~ _

She let out a soft moan, startling Coran, the princess ignoring his attempts at comforting her. She was too lost in thought, going over their recent encounters, wondering if there was anything she could have done differently. _~Perhaps I could have been nicer...~ _Allura conceded._ ~I could have tried harder, not left it all on his shoulders to fix.~ _Allura knew she had left most if not all the attempts at making this marriage work on Lotor's shoulders, leaving it the prince's burden to bear. And through it all he had strove to make it work, causing Allura's heart to thaw and open up to him.

"I won't let him go." She whispered to herself, to soft for Coran to hear. "I won't let him just abandon me like this." Allura didn't quite smile, expression determined as she thought on how she'd make her husband answer to her for leaving her behind without even a note to explain his absence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

4StarFox, thanks! :)


	51. Chapter 51

The windows took up almost one whole wall, large panes of glass that were separated only by a length of thick marble, allowing an uninterrupted view of the city that lay nestled several stories downwards. From the high vantage point of the windows, the city was reduced to nothing more than faint outlines, a hazy mist seeming to surrounded the tops of the buildings.

It left the beauty of the city hidden, keeping one from seeing the short buildings made of strong steel, their walls white washed to soften the cold gray metal. Pale colors were chosen for the roofs, alternating color schemes that seemed random at first, but when viewed from above, projected a pretty pattern that was pleasing to the eye. The streets were paved, smooth cobble stone down every corner and alley, such was the wealth of this city that no roads fell into disrepair.

Few ships traveled the streets, the people choosing to navigate the city mainly on foot. It left the roads crowded with bodies, people mingling and going about their business with a kind of lazy care Lotor envied. Even now with Drules soldiers on every corner, the people kept their spirits up, wary but accepting of their fates. So different from other planets, so different from Arus in how the people of the planet Zaroovia behaved towards their alien conquerors.

Of course there had been resistance, the Zaroovians had fought bravely against the Doom Empire for many months. But slowly, inevitably, the invasion wore them down, withering away their defenses, stealing away their chances for victory. It had been months of hard work for the Doom Empire, but even now rumors persisted, whispering that the time of change came when the crown prince of Doom arrived with his fleet, lending his support to the Drule invasion.

Lotor himself smirked at the rumors, knowing that for all his pent up aggression, his fleet had merely been the final push that teetered the Zaroovians into total defeat. He sought not to claim fame for this campaign, knowing the real heroes of this war were those brave Drule commanders who had spent so many months fighting it out non stop.

He stayed standing at the window, gazing down at the city, watching as it's twin suns slowly set, the colors of the sky brilliant oranges and purples. His mood this evening was reflective, Lotor thinking on all that had happened these last two months and a half. It felt like a lifetime ago, that early morning escape from Arus, his fleet taking to the sky in rapid ascension. On the outside he had been calm, expression cold as he sat in his commander's chair, giving out orders that his men were quick to obey.

There had been excitement on board the Drule ships, his men eager to leave Arus behind them. For too long they had spent their time doing little more than patrols, occasionally breaking up small skirmishes in the towns. Even worse for some, were the men who had been on settlement detail, spending their days doing the back breaking work of slaves to build houses, plant crops, make a town out of nothing. No, there wasn't many of his men who missed their time spent on Arus, the soldiers much preferring the action of battle to the peace of a planet settled.

Zaroovia was different from Arus, in more ways than one, it's cities more high tech, it's people self sufficient. It was a perfect planet for the Drules to settle on, with many fresh water lakes, and miles upon miles of farm land out in the country. To some the fact that there was no treaty made Zaroovia even better than Arus, the Drules feeling they were able to run wild on the planet. They were most disappointed when Lotor held them back, forcing them to behave towards the original citizens of the planet. Slaves were of course taken, the Drules making use of the peasant class, but the Zaroovian nobles were free to buy back their bodies, use their gold to maintain their freedom.

Things were settling down on Zaroovia, the people less and less likely to riot, accepting their fates with a resignation that surprised even Lotor. Their days were spent much like it had been before the Drules arrived, rising early, going about their jobs, then retiring for the night. It was right, it was happening, and it was all so boring!

Lotor sighed, hardly surprised at that last thought. It was one he had entertained often enough, Lotor thinking about how similar to previous campaigns this Zaroovian invasion was. Once the initial rush of excitement towards battle faded, and the people were subdued, everything fell into a familiar pattern. Lotor could guide his men in his sleep, finding everything was repeating, giving him no challenge to hold his interest. He was no oracle, but he could still predict how his day would go, knowing there was little to surprise him, even less to trouble him as the Zaroovians were not presenting him with any problems.

So different from Arus, where he had to be on constant vigilance, always having something to do, always having paper work to over look. He had had countless tasks to over see, Lotor feeling as though he was juggling many balls up in the air. He had had to work to appease both the Arusians and his own people the Drules, navigating the problems that came with trying to peacefully mingle the two races together. It was quite a challenge, one Lotor realized he had thrived on, even with the setbacks the resistance had offered him.

Back then he had felt annoyed at all the work he had had to do, wishing for more free time in order to spend it with his bride. Now on Zaroovia, his problem was the exact opposite, Lotor finding he had too much time on his hands. Time that allowed his mind to wander, to think back and regret. Two and a half months...he could hardly believe so much time had passed, Lotor feeling he could count out to the exact second he had last seen Allura.

He sighed, closing his eyes. trying to prevent himself from conjuring the image of her sweet face. But there was no stopping his mind from working, his angel appearing before him, blue eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. He felt as though his stomach clenched at the memory of her smile, a familiar pain dulling his thoughts as he remembered how happy they had been together.

It was even worse when he forced himself to think on those last days on Arus, the anger between them, the disappointment in Allura's eyes. It brought forth feelings of failure, Lotor knowing he proved less than worthy to Allura with his way of handling things. He actually regretted lying to her, having had time to move beyond the annoyance he first felt when his deception had been discovered. Back then he had been more bothered than regretful, thinking it a small annoyance that would be easy to vanquish.

When he realized just how hurt she was over his research into making another Voltron, Lotor had gone to desperate measure to make things right for her. Lotor had truly thought killing those scientists would be enough, that the destruction of the data would appease her. He had realized too late how horrified Allura would truly be, tearing her further from his grasp. He wondered now if there would have been a different way to make amends for his lies, ones she could have lived with.

"I guess we'll never know." Lotor murmured softly to himself. He hated this time to himself, spending hours endlessly going over all that had happened. He liked to linger on the happy memories, of which there had been too few of, but more often than not he spent that time of reflection stuck on the last few days he had spent with her. Thinking of the rift between them, and how it seemed insurmountable.

Which is why he had fled, Lotor unable to be around her and tolerate her heart growing more and more distant from his. It pained him to be so close to Allura, and yet feel her so far from him. To see her and not be able to touch her, to not be able to talk to her without hearing accusations and anger in her voice. It hurt him, made him grow agitated and hostile in return, his words snapping out with more cruelty than he had ever intended to show Allura.

He knew that only succeeded in making things even worse, if neither one of them was willing to be kind, the marriage was doomed to fall apart. So he put distance between them, thousands of light years of it, as he sped off to the far end of the galaxy. It was here in the atmosphere of Zaroovia that he spent his anger, unleashing it in

the form of laser battles, watching it fade bit by bit with every explosion on Zaroovian ships.

With his anger spent, he was only left with his sorrows and regret. And yet not once did he think to approach Allura, finding he was scared of what her reaction would be if he contacted her. He hated the fear and uncertainty, despised it with all his being. But he knew it would be his undoing if he contacted her, and found her still angry, her heart still closed to him.

So he kept them separated, unable to move ahead, or go back a few steps, their relationship caught in an awkward limbo. He couldn't, wouldn't let her go, not completely. Lotor was simply to unwilling to free Allura from him, even if it would be easier on both of them if he agreed to divorce her. Lotor couldn't bear the thought of her moving on without him, telling himself he'd be content if he could have her in name alone.

That was hardly true, he was not content, Lotor finding his sleep disturbed and his dreams haunted with the memory of Allura. Thoughts of her colored his every action, even here on Zaroovia where he strove to make a difference by keeping the invasion as peaceful as it could be given the circumstances.

With a heavy sigh, he turned away from the window, his office darkened now that the suns had set. There was no excuse to linger in the room, no stacks of paperwork, and no visitors to see. He could do nothing more than return to the chambers he had acquired for himself, the bedroom apartment of the former ruler of Zaroovia. He hardly looked forward to the retreat, knowing the large room would feel empty without Allura by his side.

Lotor knew he would spend another lonely night with nothing more than his drink to keep him company. He supposed he could always ask his commander to rustle up a few girls, there was plenty of women eager to ply their trade among the Drule soldiers. But such thoughts just left him feeling hollow, Lotor knowing that no one, no matter how talented she might prove in bed, could compare to the radiance of having Allura in his arms.

He groaned, not wanting to torment himself further with memories of the few days of sexual ecstasy he had found with his princess, Lotor stalking across the room. He yanked open the doors, startling the guards out in the hall, the men standing at attention as they saluted him. "Consider yourselves dismissed for the night..." Lotor growled, already moving down the corridor, not paying attention to their murmured thanks.

His expression was stormy, people hurrying out of his way at the sight of him, fearing what he would do in so agitated a state. Lotor thought they were right to move, wondering if an act of cruelty would be enough to chase away the melancholy thoughts he was experiencing. He was already sure he would slip into destructive mood, wreck the bedroom in an attempt to soothe himself to the fact that he was all alone and it was no one's fault but his own.

Lotor was already imagining the satisfaction he would get from breaking glass, and overturning furniture when Commander Merack stepped in front of him. The Drule dropped into a low bow, hardly reacting when Lotor growled out an angry word.

"What?"

"I thought you would like to know." Began Merack, falling into place besides Lotor. The two of them walked through the corridor, the commander not bothered by Lotor's hurried pace. "We have received word from Arus."

"And?" Lotor refused to show his interest, keeping a bored tone in his voice.

"It continues much as it has been these last two and a half months." Merack told him, hand gesturing. "The planet is well on the way to recovery with Doom's help, and while much of this season's crops were lost to fires caused during the war, with Doom's supplying money to Arus' coffers, none of the people need go hungry this year. The people have already begun planting for next season, determined to make it on their own so Arus needn't rely on others for food. The money saved will be better spent on restoring many of the buildings destroyed by our robeasts, as well as allowing Arus to buy ingredients to make new and stronger medicines."

"I see." Lotor sighed, realizing Allura must be keeping busy with these very things, overseeing the rebuilding of the towns, and the feeding of her people. "It'll still be at least a year or more before Arus can divert money towards improving their technology. But perhaps with the crops no longer being destroyed, it can once again become a contender towards supplying other planets with food."

"Arus could certainly use the money from such an enterprise." Agreed Merack. "Doom cannot forever pay the planet's way." Lotor nodded in agreement, turning down a corridor. "All signs of the resistance have of course been stamped out. It would appear that any who dare rise up against Doom lost all heart upon learning of the fate of the terrorists."

"Good." Tone gruff, Lotor nodded his approval. He was glad there was no one to give his wife trouble, but he didn't like the reminder, subtle as it was over what he had done to the rebel terrorists. He knew the night of the ball had been the first incident that led towards Allura pulling apart from him.

"The Drules and the Arusians are getting along for the most part." Continued Merack, the two men walking down a corridor that ended in a stair case. The stairs led upwards to the floor with the bedrooms, Lotor slowing his pace as he listened to what Merack had to say. "The settlements have all been completed, with people arriving from Doom and the outer lying planets to live in them. Of course there is some grumbling from the Drules, since those that chose to live on Arus had to abandon their slaves..."

"No doubt my father is enjoying exiling people to Arus for that very reason." Lotor said, thinking of the people of the Doom court who angered Zarkon on a daily basis. Merack nodded, Lotor snorting in displeasure. "Arus needn't be seen as a fate worse than death. They can hire servants rather than boss around slaves....It would do much for the economy of the planet."

"Old habits are hard to break." Merack said as they reached the stairs.

"Indeed." A question on his lips, Lotor's tone softened. "And Allura? What of Allura?" He tried to keep from appearing too eager, not wanting to betray how desperate he was for any tidbit of information about the princess.

A serious look from Merack, the man lingering at the bottom of the stairs. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Lotor frowned at him, shaking his head no. "Commander, we have been over this before."

"It can't hurt to try and talk to her." Merack said, gazing up at Lotor. "You haven't attempted to make contact in months...surely there has been enough time for her to..."

"To what?" Lotor demanded. "To forgive me? To get over what I have done? No commander..." Lotor shook his head. 'I doubt Allura will ever forgive me. I bet she doesn't even think about me except as a bad dream."

"You don't know that." Merack retorted. "You won't know until you try and talk to her!"

"I wouldn't even know what to say to her if I saw her!" Lotor retorted, agitation sounding in his voice. "I just remember those last days in the castle, those few stolen moments when we encountered each other, how awkward and rife with angry tension our attempts at conversation had been."

"It will always be that way if you continue to avoid her." Merack pointed out. "A true relationship takes work. You do realize that, don't you? It's not all a bed of roses and happy times. There's bad times as well as good, but together you work through them."

"Then perhaps the problem is with me." Lotor said, and was abruptly moving up the stairs. "Maybe I was never cut out for anything more than one night stands."

"I don't believe it." Merack's voice called after him, the commander remaining at the bottom of the stairs. "And deep down, I don't think you believe it either!"

Lotor chose not to dignify that with a retort, stomping up off the last step and into a new hallway. It was the topmost level of the high building, the tower like structure that had been the castle of the former King of Zaroovia. The halls here were nearly empty save for a stray guard who did his lonely patrol up and down the corridor. Lotor barely paid him any mind, stalking past him as he hurried towards his chambers.

He was growling softly, finding the urge to destroy something was stronger than before. He wondered if he'd make it to the bar before he'd start screaming, Lotor wanting to lash out and prove Merack's words wrong. His hands gripped the handle, Lotor jerking the door open, and with a low muted curse stepped into the apartment. He went to slam the door behind him, hearing it bang as he went to flick the lights on.

To his shock he wasn't alone, a figure cloaked in a heavy velvet stood with their back to him. The dark navy color of the cloak had blended in with the darkness, leaving the person invisible until the lights came on. The figure was standing before the windows, gazing out on the lights of the cityscape. His mysterious visitor hadn't so much as acknowledged him, no word of hello, nor was there a threat issued out between them.

"Who are you?" hissed Lotor, hand dropping to the sword that lay sheathed on his belt. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"It's strange..." He had begun moving towards the figure, but that soft, feminine voice stopped him cold. "I thought I'd feel angrier at hearing your voice. But instead..." Arms raised up, he saw pale hands touching the hood of the cloak, tossing it back to reveal a shining mass of golden curls. They cascaded downwards, disappearing into the cloak, but Lotor knew that unless she had grown out her hair even longer since last he had seen her, that hair would only reach as far as the top of her bottom.

"Instead I only feel relief..." She continued, never taking her eyes off the city. Lotor's hand had fallen to his side, the sword staying sheathed as he gaped in shock at the figure that stood across the room from him. "Lotor...." A note of sadness in her voice, the prince feeling pained to hear it. "Why haven't you called?"

His mouth had dried, his lips opening and closing as he tried to form an answer. "Allura..."

She seemed to sigh with her whole body, the princess beginning a slow turn towards him. "I never thought I'd hear you say my name again..." She wasn't quite smiling, but she didn't look angry, Allura's blue eyes bright with emotion. Her lips, painted a soft pink trembled, Lotor fearing she might break down in tears at any moment. He stared back at her, feeling emotion well up in him, the mere sight of her moving his heart to beat faster.

"Allura." Lotor licked his lips, buying a few seconds more time to think. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy to track you down." She admitted, a hand lifted to brush back the unruly curls that framed her face. "It was certainly beyond Arus' resources to comb the galaxy looking for my wayward husband. There are so many wars that Doom is engaged in....you could have been anywhere..." A wry smile then, Lotor enchanted to see it on her face. "Fortunately for me, I have friends in high places."

"Garrison." Lotor breathed out. "You had Galaxy Garrison help you."

"They were most accommodating." Allura said. "You're a high profile man...a wanted criminal in some circles. I'm not surprised Garrison was able to locate your whereabouts...though it took time. So much time wasted..." She look frustrated at that, heaving another sigh. "So..." A look around the room, her hand doing an idle gesture. "This is where you've been spending all your time?"

"I'm almost done with Zaroovia." Lotor answered. "There's not much left for me to over see here. I was thinking of going somewhere else, perhaps Demos or Pulsac."

"Why not Arus?" She questioned, with a lift of her brows. "Surely you would not leave your business there unfinished."

"Business...? Ah but all reports say Arus is doing fine without me." A forced smile then, Lotor walking a step closer to Allura. "It is thriving under your rule."

"I wouldn't go that far." Allura said, remaining where she stood, just watching him with unfathomable eyes. "Arus still has a long way to go before it recovers from all that has happened to it. Of course Doom's assistance helps, but it's a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure you can manage just fine." Lotor said reassuringly.

"On my own you mean?" Allura asked, her lips forming a frown at his nod. "Of course I can. But I shouldn't have to. My husband should be there to lend his assistance."

"Ah....is that why you're here?" Lotor said, keeping his voice even. "You need my help with something? My father being difficult about coughing up the gold needed to help Arus recuperate?" A shake of her head, blond curls bouncing.

"Your father has been his usual ornery self. More interested in sending scientist to study Voltron than care about my planet or it's people. He's not even being subtle about it Lotor!"

"I'll speak to him for you." Lotor told her, and she nodded. "So..." He kept his tone casual, heading towards the bar. "Is that why you sought me out? Because of...the situation with my father's scientists?"

"No, Lotor." Allura said as he began pouring himself a drink. He heard the rustle of her cloak, the prince turning with brandy in hand to look at her. A sharp, indrawn breath escaped him, seeing she had dropped her cloak to reveal the form fitting dress she wore beneath it. "I'm here to get my husband back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

----Michelle

Kms, well it took her a while, (though it was a short wait for us the readers! XD) but she did finally track him down! :D


	52. Chapter 52

Her words had had an effect on him, Allura could see that much from the way Lotor nearly dropped his glass of brandy. He tried to recover, the amber liquid sloshing over the glass' sides as he tightened his fingers around it. But there was no hiding the startled look on his face, his mouth not quite hanging open as he stared at her. Allura wanted to smile, pleased she could shock him, but she settled for keeping her face impassive.

Silence stretched out between them, but it wasn't that awkward quiet they had experienced back on Arus. This time the air was charged with tension of a different kind, Lotor trying to recover enough to think what to say to her. He found it difficult to get over his shock, and Allura wasn't helping, shaking out of her cloak, to lay the heavy velvet across a chair. That left her clad in purple muslin, the fabric molding itself to her curves, skirts flaring out from the hip to drape down across the floor. She was lovely as a picture, stealing his breath away much like the very first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

For one brief instant Lotor closed his eyes, trying to get control of the emotions she stirred within him. There was the pain of his regrets, but more than that was the swelling of love in his heart, enough to make him fight against the disbelief he felt at her words. Lotor felt sure he had misunderstood her, urging his heart to calm it's frantic beating as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still across the room, hands fussing as they smoothed down her skirts, Allura's eyes on him as she patiently waited for his reaction.

He gave her one, though it was surely not the words she had hoped for, Lotor quickly turning his back to her. "Would you care for something to drink? Some sherry or port?"

Allura frowned, her eyes doing a rapid blink in surprise at the calm tone of Lotor's voice. His words would have her believe he had no interest in what she had just said to him, but she knew by his reactions, and the stiff way he held his body that he was affected. "Lotor....did you not hear me?" She took a step in his direction, seeing him toss back his brandy in one fast gulp. "I've come to get you back."

The glass made a resounding thump when he slammed it onto the bar's counter, Lotor still not facing Allura. She saw his hands on the counter, relaxed for the moment as he leaned over the bar. "Why...?" Lotor said at last, his voice hoarse with raw emotion. "Why would you..." A shake of his head, Lotor changing his mind. "What has happened to make you come all this way?"

"Do I need an excuse?" Allura asked, coming to a stop mere inches from Lotor. "Lotor, you're my husband...I wanted to see you. To talk with you..." Her hand was lifting towards his shoulder, the princess intent on touching him. Lotor seemed to sense her movement, turning to catch her wrist before she could complete the movement.

"Talk?" Lotor asked, keeping his fingers loose around her delicate wrist. "We had plenty of time to talk back on Arus." She was frowning, but made no move to pull back her hand, staring at him with a frustrated light in her eyes. He wondered at that emotion, wondered if she was bothered he wasn't falling over himself with joy at her words. But suspicions wormed their way through him, Lotor staying on guard, not wanting to give her the chance to hurt him.

"That's not entirely true." Allura said quietly, trying not to thrill at the feel of his fingers on her wrist. Even with the sleeve in the way, she could feel his heat, Allura having missed and longed for his touch. "We barely saw each other those last days on Arus."

"And whose fault was that?" Lotor questioned, dropping her hand. She pulled it back to her chest, holding it pressed over her bosom as she stared at him. "It was not I who locked you out of the bedroom. It was not I who spent the days hiding, avoiding you at all costs."

"That was my fault I know." Allura admitted. "I was difficult..." He gave a snort at that word, amused agreement in his eyes. "But you have to understand, I was upset."

"And now you are not?" Lotor demanded, seeing her hesitate. Her lips trembled once more, a quiver to them as she bit back words, Allura trying to figure out just what to say.

"Not exactly, no." She said at last. "I've had time to think. I've come to some realizations about you and I. Would you like to hear them?" Numbly, he nodded his head, watching the relief form in her eyes. "I knew who I was getting when I first agreed to marry you. I knew I was getting the crown prince of Doom as my husband. I was prepared for that, or so I thought."

She didn't quite sigh, Allura moving to pace away from him. "Before that, before Arus, all those stories about you, the rumors about the kind of behavior you were capable of were just that. Stories. I hadn't really come to grips with that side of you, and Lotor, you only further confused things for me."

"Did I?" He wondered out loud, seeing her nod.

"Yes. You did." Allura said, hand brushing back her hair from her face. "You were different from the stories. To me....and to the people around us. You were actually pretty kind.. caring. You may have been a bit frayed around the edges, but you had the makings of being a wonderful man." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for her next confession. "I couldn't help falling for that man."

A sharp breath from Lotor, the prince staring at her shocked. "Falling for me? Allura...are you saying you're in love with me?" He saw the color flare in her cheeks, Allura blushing furiously at his question. She wasn't looking at him, her hands doing fidgeting movements as she considered his question.

"I did come to love you...a part of you at least." Allura began, peering at Lotor's face through lowered eyelashes. She felt mortified to be speaking so frankly like this to him, but she forced the words to come out. "You see....I fell in love with only one aspect of you..." A nervous chuckle escaped her, Allura twisting her fingers around in nervous agitation. "I've fallen in love with Lotor the man, not Lotor the crown prince of Doom."

"How unfortunate for you." Lotor said, keeping his expression blank though his heart was practically singing to hear her say she loved him, even if that love wasn't all encompassing. "They are one and the same."

"Yes, I realize that now." Allura said. "It was shocking to me to see what you can do. The night of the ball was a rude eye opener for me...the crown prince is so violent...and he lies. Maybe not outright, but an act of omission is still a lie."

"Ah...the Voltron research..." Lotor said, seeing her nod.

"It was all too much to take in at once...and you didn't make it easier with your acts towards remedying the situation." Allura was relieved she was able to talk about this without flashing onto the scene in the morgue, the dead scientists a distant memory she'd sooner forget. "How else was I to react, when faced with all this?"

"I suppose I can't blame you for your reactions." Lotor said, glad his blue skin prevented a blush from appearing on his cheeks. He actually felt embarrassed over the killings, regretting the extreme measures he had taken to try and fix the problem between them. "I should have thought things through. With your reaction to the executions at the party, clearly killing the scientists would not go over well with you."

"It jarred me." Allura admitted. "That you could be so casual about killing..." A helpless shrug of her shoulders, Allura continuing. "It still leaves me unsettled. It's a part of you I don't think I'll ever be able to accept...Lotor, you mustn't do it again. You mustn't kill to solve our problems."

"I don't know if I can..." Lotor told her, waiting for her reaction. He thought she'd grow angry or burst into tears, but Allura merely lowered her eyes, looking sad. "I can try..." he added, trying to cheer her up.

"Please..." Allura whispered, hands clasped together like a prayer. "I'm not asking you to stop killing completely. I understand that sometimes it's a necessity, it's self defense. I may not like it, but....I cannot begrudge you defending your own life."

"Or yours." He said. "Allura, I want you to be clear on this. When it comes to protecting you, I won't hesitate to do what's necessary. I can't have you acting squeamish every time, I can't go through you shutting me out of your heart over and over again."

"I....I don't know...the killings upset me...it's so hard not to react in anger and disappointment..."

"Then we have nothing left to discuss." Lotor said firmly. "I can't change who I am. Not completely. It's better we remain apart then suffer through the torments that being together causes."

"But I don't want to be apart from you!" Allura said, and she couldn't stop the urgency she felt from slipping into her voice. "Lotor, I miss you....don't you miss me?"

"Gods Allura! What do you think?!" Lotor demanded, his own emotion leaking into his voice. "Of course I miss you. I spend every day thinking about you, it's all I can do to function properly."

"Then don't run away from me!" Allura's voice was heated, eyes blazing with passion. "Don't run from us, especially when it's so out of character for you to just give up." Her lips twisted into a smile, wry amusement on her face. "I worried you know...Worried that you had lost interest in me."

"Don't ever think that!" Lotor exclaimed, finding himself moving towards her before he could stop himself. "I love you Allura..." He seized hold of her hands, raising them up between them. "Don't ever doubt that!"

"You make it so difficult." She said softly, staring over their entwined hands at his face. She was pleased to see he still wore his wedding band, the gold a stark light against his azure colored skin. "Especially when you take off like a thief in the night...you didn't leave a note....no message for me..."

"I'm sorry..." Lotor said, abashed. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I behaved like a spoiled child, taking his things and leaving."

An incline of her head, Allura agreeing with him. "At one point I tried to hate you. I felt used and tossed aside....it's not a far stretch to say I was abandoned by you." She let the pain show in her eyes, let him see just how hurt she had been. "Your father delighted in your flight from me, he was sure this meant you had lost interest. He never let an opportunity go by to tell me he had been right..."

"Damn him!" Lotor growled, startled when Allura pulled her hands free of his. She didn't lower them, raising them both to touch his face, the feel of her hands on his skin calming the beast inside him.

"He wouldn't even tell me where you went..." Allura sighed. "He could have made things so much easier for me...I could have been here much sooner..."

"Perhaps we needed this time..." Lotor said, shoving thoughts of his father out of his mind for now. "Do they not have a saying on Earth about absence making the heart grow fonder?"

"I'll admit I am not on top of my Earth sayings, but yes....that does sound like something they would say." Allura agreed, a small smile crossing her lips as she continued to caress her fingers on his cheeks. "It certainly feels true..."

"So where do we go from here?" Lotor asked, savoring the feel of her fingers stroking back the strands of his hair.

"I thought we could return to Arus if your business here is done." Came her answer, Lotor cracking a smile in response.

"I would like that very much indeed."

"So..." Allura let his hair fall free of her hands, the princess reluctantly stepping back from him. "How about that drink now?"

"Yes..." He looked disappointed that she had pulled away, Lotor hurrying back towards the bar.

"Sherry if you please." Allura added, following him. She watched Lotor pour the drink into a clean glass, the princess taking it from him and sipping carefully. "So....this is Zaroovia..." A wide gesture from her free hand, taking in the cityscape outside the window's pane. "I haven't been here very long, but....it seems peaceful enough..."

"If you had arrived sooner you'd have landed in the midst of a war." Lotor said, pouring out more brandy for himself. "Gods Allura, you would have been in danger...you should have called..."

"Would you have even answered me if I did?" A pointed reminder of how he had ignored her attempts at hailing him on the day he had left Arus. "No, I suppose not. The element of surprise worked to my advantage."

"Hmm." He fell quiet, drinking from his glass as he thought on what to say. "Allura...it was more than just killing that upset you...Are you okay with everything else? The army of Voltrons....and Doom continuing to invade new planets?" She fell silent, not answering him, her eyes staring thoughtfully at her glass. Seconds ticked by into minutes, and at last she sighed, not quite nodding as she looked at him.

"I realize the army of Voltron is partly my fault. Let me speak." She said when Lotor began to protest. "I...I didn't think that area through when forming the treaty. I shouldn't be surprised that your father is quick to exploit any weakness in that document. But I've been thinking...the night you left, I tried to come to you. I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"Oh?"

"What if there was a way to peacefully take planets?" Allura asked, and Lotor found himself trying not to laugh at her question. He busied himself with his drink, gesturing for her to continue. "Can't Doom give the other planets a choice? Between forceful invasion, and peaceful cohabitation? Surely they would leap at the chance to avoid the war, to avoid the death and destruction the Doom name brings with it."

"I don't know. Doom's never really asked if we could just move in. We've always taken what we wanted." He sighed then, frowning. "After what Doom has done, the reputation the empire has, I doubt anyone would willingly open their doors to us."

"What if we offered them incentive?" Allura asked, and this time Lotor did laugh, a light chuckle that left the princess confused.

"Doom's incentive has always been resist us and die, give in and be made slaves." Explained Lotor.

"I've got a better idea." Allura said, all but blurting out her suggestion hastily. "What if you did not take slaves, but paid the people a fair wage to work for Doom? But also....with the army of Voltrons, what if you offered one to each willing planet as their protector? People would line up to become a part of the Doom Empire!"

She was looking at him so hopefully, and he did not know what to say. "Allura...we could try the no slave route...." Lotor said, already imagining his father's protesting shouts in his ear. "I'm not sure it's practical to give everyone a Voltron of their own though...."

"Doom would ultimately hold the rights to Voltron..." Allura said. "It would be like on Arus, a weapon just to guard the planet from forces that sought to wrest control from the Doom Empire. I admit...the idea does need some work, but please....try and consider it."

"All right. I'll give it some thought. Perhaps you and I can hash out the details together so that a workable proposal can be passed along to my father." A grateful smile appeared on her face, Allura nodding quickly.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Lotor asked, already moving towards the voice com unit on the wall.

"Yes. I was too nervous to eat anything before seeing you." She confessed, watching as he activated the com unit, his voice clear as he began ordering a meal in his language. It took a few minutes, but Lotor nodded, looking satisfied over the meal he had ordered.

"Lotor? Before we leave for Arus, can you show me the city?" Allura asked hopefully. "I'd like to see for myself how the people are doing with their new rulers in place."

"You'll be pleased to find there is little mistreatment going on of the people." Lotor said. "It's been very peaceful, I've done little to upset the natural balance of Zaroovia." He smiled, coming to stand next to her so their arms brushed against one another. "I let you be my conscience in how I dealt with the Zaroovians."

"Then you can focus on showing me the sights tomorrow." Allura said, and with a slight twitch of her arm, she captured his hand. He felt her squeezing his fingers, her hand a familiar warmth he had missed these past few months.

"Gladly." Lotor told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him, and led him over to the window, positioning herself in front of his body so that she could lean into him. A bit uncertain, Lotor wrapped his arms around her, hearing Allura let out a happy sigh as they stood there gazing out on the city.

"Maybe Merack was right." Lotor suddenly said, feeling the urge to laugh.

"Hmmm?" A questioning sound from Allura, the girl bending her head back to peer up at Lotor's face. "About what?"

"About relationships taking work. It's tough, and it's difficult, but so is anything worthwhile." Lotor hugged her tighter, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

"Those are wise words the commander told you." Allura smiled up at him.

"I almost didn't listen." Lotor admitted. "I thought maybe it was my destiny to be alone..."

"I don't believe that. And you shouldn't either." Allura told him, expression serious. "You love to passionately to accept such a fate."

"Love..." Lotor relished the sound of that word coming from Allura's lips. "Yes, I do. I'm glad you noticed."

"It's kind of hard not too." Allura smirked, a teasing light in her eyes. "It shows in how you act towards me. In your voice and in your eyes. It used to scare me to have someone so focused on me..."

"And now it doesn't?" asked Lotor, seeing Allura cock her head to the side as she thought about it.

"No...not anymore. I'm through running from it. You love me....and I love you."

"Even my prince of Doom half?" questioned Lotor, anxiety flaring up at her hesitation.

"The crown prince still scares me." She admitted, lowering her eyes. "But my love for Lotor the man overpowers that fear. I'm willing to get to know all sidesof you, to

learn to love each and every facet of your personality."

'That's all I ever wanted to hear..." Lotor said, letting go of her to place his hands on her shoulders. She turned when guided, Allura looking curiously at him, a slight flush to her cheeks. He locked eyes with her, hands drawing her closer, watching as Allura tilted her head back, her sweet lips puckered. She was waiting for the kiss he offered her, and Lotor did not disappoint, brushing his mouth against hers in a soft press of lips.

For a second Allura trembled against him, and then she giggled, the princess throwing her arms around him as she went up on tip toe. Lotor grinned into the kiss, finding his life had just grown a lot brighter with Allura in his arms once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	53. Chapter 53

There was numbers over the door, dimly lit carvings that briefly came alive with a flash of red light. That light drew attention to it, signaling what floor the elevator had just passed by. Motors hummed, a smooth sound resonating around the small enclosed place, whirring down slowly as the elevator drew to a stop. A ding accompanied it's halting, the doors sweeping open to reveal a waiting Drule who was clad in a soldier's uniform.

That soldier bowed smartly to the emerging couple, Prince Lotor sweeping out into the hall, his right hand firmly holding the small hand of his wife, the princess Allura. She had a smile on her face, nodding her hello at the soldier, the Drule pausing, stunned by the beauty of Allura's expression. Lotor could not blame the man for staring, the prince finding he was taking every chance to pause and look at his wife.

Allura noticed Lotor's eyes on her, her smile being directed at him as she gave a soft squeeze of his hand. It reassured him, let him know she was real, and that this was not a dream, Lotor stepping quicker down the hall. Allura followed him, a silent presence as she looked around, taking in the sights of the ground floor of the tower. He barely noticed, long used to it's opulent grandness, his thoughts more consumed with the reunion he had had with his wife.

It made him smile, lips curling upwards in an expression of pleasure that all took notice of. Lotor didn't care, his mood jovial as he thought back on what had to have been one of the best nights of his life in recent memory. Even more astounding was the fact that they had not had sex, the pair sitting up in bed for most of the night just

talking. Allura had worn one of his oversized shirts, the sleeves dwarfing her hands as she gestured animatedly to the pictures she painted with her words.

Lotor had laughed, and been enamored of almost all she had to say, sharing his own stories as he continued to hold hands with her. Their touches had been innocent, reaffirming the love that they felt for one another with no demands placed towards one another. There had been a bit of a nervous energy in the room, both of them feeling uncertain on how to proceed, sex a question that went unanswered for now.

Instead they just took the time to get to know one another once more, learning little had changed in the two and a half months since they had last seen each other. Some things made Lotor frown, the prince learning Allura had invited Nanny back to the castle in his absence. It was all right, Allura voiced displeasure when Lotor was less than enthusiastic at her suggestion that he speak to his father about lowering the bounty on Keith's head. They each had difficulties to get over, problems to work through but they were both determined to make the effort, work together to find happiness.

Now Lotor guided her through the glass doors that led out into the courtyard of the tower, the ground soft beneath their feet as they walked towards a fancy carriage. It was white with gleaming gold adornments, the wheels spokes spiraling curlicues that reached upwards towards the sky. To the front of the carriage sat the driver, perched on the bench just below the roof of the carriage. He held the reigns of the horse like beasts in his hands, the creatures snorting and pawing at the ground, eager to be allowed free range of the road leading out of the courtyard.

Allura's eyes landed on the beasts, taking in their lizard like faces, seeing the sparkling scales of purple and blue that covered a long neck. That neck tapered down into an equine body, a round barrel with powerful legs that bore hoofed feet. "Timells." Lotor said, naming the odd creature for her.

"Ah." She said, still eyeing the tassel covered beasts. "Are...are they dangerous?"

"No more than the horses of Arus." Lotor assured her, guiding her closer to the carriage. A human hurried forward, dressed in the uniform of a footmen. He pulled open the carriage's door, standing solicitously to the side to offer an assisting hand to the princess. Lotor reluctantly handed her over to him, watching as Allura gripped one of the wheel's spokes for support, the princess being boosted up into the carriage.

Lotor ignored the human's hand, pulling himself up without assistance, to land inside the velvet lined carriage. A pale pink was the fabric on the floor, the material not making a sound as Lotor's feet walked across it. He had to hunch over, the carriage ceiling being too low for a Drule of his height. Allura had had no such problem, the princess watching him as he sat down on one of the leather lined seats.

He turned to reach for the panel that separated the front of the carriage from the interior. The driver immediately turned his head, eyes peering inside the coach, alert for Lotor's commands. "Take us to town. Travel along the main street, the one that leads to the park's promenade."

"Yes, your highness."

Satisfied, Lotor closed the panel, turning to look at Allura. She smiled and patted the space next to her, urging him to share the bench with her. Lotor eagerly did so, sinking down into the brown leather with a sigh. "The road leads to town." He explained to her. "It won't be long before we reach the outskirts of the city." Lotor heard the driver make a sound, a command in an alien tongue that had the timells responding. The carriage immediately moved into a brisk trot, the curtains on the windows

billowing.

Lotor reached an arm across Allura's body, pulling open the curtains to the right of her so that she could view the scenery passing them by. She turned to look, and

through her, Lotor experienced the sights of Zaroovia in a way he had not appreciated before. He saw the beauty of the country side, the wild plants that grew to towering heights, with colorful bulbs interspersed between thick green grass.

That grass rippled in the wind, the breeze causing petals to fly free, a few straying into the window. They brought with them their flower's perfume, Lotor breathing deeply of it. It couldn't compare to the scent of Allura, Lotor finding she smelled like a mixture of vanilla and jasmine. Her laugh twinkled inside the carriage, Allura holding out her hand to catch the petals on her palm.

"They're so soft." Allura commented, holding one out to Lotor. He reached with the tips of his fingers, taking the petal from her.

"Yes, very." Lotor said, watching as the petal crumbled into powder at his insistent rub.

"The flowers on Arus are a lot hardier." Allura murmured, carefully depositing the petals out the window.

"Well, they've had to thrive under a lot of harsh conditions." Lotor said. Allura nodding, not needing to ask what he meant, knowing that in addition to the harshness of mother nature, they had had to deal with the attacks from Doom. Fires, robeasts trampling them under foot, even chemical war fare. And every time the flowers returned, blooming more beautiful than ever.

"We could learn a lesson from them." Allura said, leaning into Lotor's side. She felt relaxed against him, Lotor raising his arm to rest it loosely across her shoulders.

"About survival?" Lotor asked, brow drawn together in confusion.

"Well, that and...how to thrive under harsh conditions." Allura clarified. "Love is like that. It doesn't just go away when something bad happens. Not if it's real. It stays and fights, and comes out stronger."

"Ah I see." A teasing note slipped into his voice, Allura giving him a side long glance. "And your love for me is stronger now for all we've been through?"

"I'd like to think so." Allura said, a hesitant smile lighting up her face. "I've loved you for a while now you know."

"Have you?" Lotor asked, seeing her flush, a slight bit of color to her cheeks.

"Yes. I didn't just realize it when you were gone. I already knew by the night of the ball I had come to love you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He heard her sigh, saw Allura glance down at her hands which rested lazily in her lap.

"It just never seemed like the right time." Allura said, frowning. "It came to me suddenly...and before I could voice it to you, so many things happened. And kept on happening. It almost tore my heart in two, leaving me to wonder what to do. After all..." A shrug of her shoulders, Allura glancing up at him once more. "How do you confess you love someone when you are in the midst of an argument?"

"You just blurt out the words." Lotor said in all seriousness. He turned to face her, his hand reaching towards her face to catch her chin with his long fingers. "Shout I love you with real feeling. The rest will follow naturally." His lips quirked into a smile, Lotor's eyes mischievous. "It might have even ended the argument for us if you had told me sooner."

Allura was frowning, blue eyes worried. "Or it would have given you something to hold over my head." She muttered, not protesting when he tilted her head up to meet his descending lips. Before he kissed her, he asked her a question, breath caressing over her mouth warmly.

"Do you use my love for you as something to beholden me with?"

"No." Allura answered, her frown still in place. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then don't worry that I will do the opposite." Lotor said, then fulfilled the promise of the kiss, lips pressing down urgently on hers. Allura immediately reacted, her own lips giving him pleasurable pressure as she tried to mold her lips to his. Lotor kept her chin trapped in his finger's grasp, holding her steady as he kissed her.

Allura seemed to sigh into the kiss, her hands reaching up to clutch at his shoulders, her nails digging into his jacket. Lotor let just the tip of his tongue slide out, brushing it against the crease of her mouth, an insistent urging for her to part her lips. She did so gladly, revealing the heat of her mouth to him, a warmth Lotor could not wait to explore, his tongue dipping forward to plunder her mouth with fierce passion.

Her fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders, Lotor pressing against her so that she fell heavily against the carriage door. Only then did he lift his mouth from her, Lotor knowing his eyes had quickened with desire. Allura's own eyes mirrored that look, the blue dark with that emotion as she gazed at him, breath coming quicker. For a second that sound was all he heard, her pants drowning out the sound of the carriage and the timells.

He was again reminded of how much he wanted her, thinking on how long it had been since he had last gotten to do more than kiss Allura. His every instinct screamed at him to ravish her, Lotor fighting the urges to pin her down against the leather bench. But he didn't know how she'd react, Lotor worried he'd frighten her away with his lustful intensity.

So with a barely restrained sigh, he let her go, moving to straighten up. But Allura surprised them both by grabbing him, her voice sounding panicked as she called out a command. "Wait!"

"Wait?" Lotor hesitated, neither moving away nor coming closer, just staring at her with a heavy gaze.

Her blush deepened, Allura speaking softly. "I don't mind."

"I want more than just your concession Allura." Lotor said, hardly enamored by her words. "I want my wife to be enthusiastic about us sharing intimacy."

"Now you're just being difficult." Allura said, and tugged at his body, trying to draw him close. Lotor refused to be moved, holding himself still as he stared at her. She actually pouted at him, her cheeks turning redder as she blurted out a confession. "Can't you tell by now? That I want you just as bad? Lotor...I've miss you. Not just talking with you, but other things....I...I miss the closeness we shared, the feelings your body made me experience...I...."

He took mercy on her, suddenly pressing forward to kiss her mid sentence. She squealed out in surprise, Lotor chuckling as he licked her lips with his tongue. He kissed her with open mouthed urgency, striving to steal her breath away with his demanding kiss. Allura gave it to him, fingers not only clinging but pulling at his arms, allowing him to pin her down against the bench with his weight.

He didn't pull back right away, placing soft kisses on each corner of her mouth, feeling the upturn of her lips as she smiled. He trailed a kiss to her cheek, then turned his face, nuzzling cheek to cheek with her. His own hands touched her arms, fingers brushing across the sleeves, the purple muslin thin enough that he could swear he felt the heat radiating off her skin.

Lotor kissed towards her ear, his tongue dipping out to lick along the curve behind it. Allura sighed, tightening her fingers hold on him, Lotor pausing to whisper an urgent question to her. "Are you still on birth control Allura?"

He felt her head move, a nod that had his lips brushing more of her ear, Allura whispering out a yes softly. Lotor grinned, and lifted up off her just high enough to reach out with his hand, pulling the window's curtains close. "Good....because I don't think I can wait any longer..."

"Would it really be so bad?" She wondered out loud, eyes serious as she looked at him. His hands were back on her arms, rubbing past her elbows as she spoke, Lotor looking curiously at her. "Having a baby with me?"

"No, it wouldn't." He said, then smirked, tightening his grip on her arms as he let a possessive light show in his eyes. "But maybe I'm greedy. I still don't want to have to

share you with anyone else."

Her lips quirked, Allura fighting a smile as she tried to look stern. "You have to share me sometime you know."

"But not today..." Lotor said, fingers massaging their way down her arms once more. They skirted over her wrist, to touch the back of her hands, fingers seeking out hers to entwine them together. "And not tomorrow...or the day after..." He brought up one of her hands, Lotor pressing kisses into her palm, lips moving downwards to linger on the pulse point in her wrist.

"All right..." Allura said then giggled. "But soon..."

"Soon." He agreed, lips beginning to suck sweetly on the pulse point in her wrist. It made her gasp, the giggles dying down as Allura stared up at him, her own eyes darkening further. She moved her free hand, bringing it to the front of his chest, a light airy caress across the shirt revealed over his jacket's opening. Lotor pressed against that hand of hers, liking the feel of her finger's movements across his skin.

Lotor lowered her hand, leaving it to lay by her side, a vibrant red mark on her wrist from where his lips had been fastened. Allura smiled at him, her fingers moving down to capture a button on his jacket, working it open. But by bit she got the coat open, reaching with eager hands to brush them across his belly, her fingers drawing his shirt up and out of the waistband of his pants.

A sly look in her eyes, she dipped her hands under his shirt, touching his skin directly. It made Lotor moan, a powerful shudder overtaking him as he felt her warm hands gliding across his abdomen. His own hands were not idle, Lotor touching her waist, feeling impatient at the fabric that barred him from touching her directly. With a sigh, he bent over her, nipping at her throat, Allura letting out a gasp and arching beneath him.

He settled more firmly on top of Allura, not quite straddling her as he lay bent in half, her skirts puffed around them as he caressed and rubbed the sides of her waist. "Lotor..." A dreamy sigh of his name, Allura shifting restlessly. "Touch me more..."

"More Allura?" he couldn't resist teasing her, keeping his hands somewhat innocent as they avoided her breasts, fingers tracing the curlicues patterns on her dress' bodice. "Like this?"

"Higher!" She cried out urgently, making a moan out of frustration when his hands did not go high enough to her liking. "Lotor!" He chuckled and gave in, hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them together, so that rose up out of her bodice, poised to spill free of the lace. He paused in his worship of her skin to glance down at the sight of her in his hands, fingers kneading the pliant flesh of her breasts to encourage more sounds from Allura's lips.

Her own hands moved, sliding to the back of him, fingers hooking over his belt as she held on for support. Lotor was in the process of kissing down to her breasts, when a knocking sound was heard, both royals going stiff with displeased shock at the noise.

He lifted his head, noticing out the corner of his eye the red cheeks of Allura's face, Lotor realizing the carriage had slowed down somewhat. The knock sounding again, coming from the panel that seperated them from the driver. Lotor sighed and moved off Allura, the girl blushing furiously as she sat up, straightening her dress and making sure nothing showed.

Lotor moved the short distance to the opposite wall, pulling open the panel to hiss out an aggravated word. "What?"

"We've reached the town..." The driver's voice was mild, not betraying if he was aware of what had been going on inside the carriage. "There's quite a bit of foot traffic on main street. Do you still want to proceed with the tour?"

Lotor fought the urge to glance at Allura, hissing out a command. "Take us to the park instead."

"All right..." The driver agreed.

"And when you get there, drive around it a few times." A smile then, Lotor smirking. "We'll let you know when you can stop."

"Yes, your highness." The driver's response was drown out by Lotor sliding the panel shut, turning to look at Allura. Her eyes were lowered, face flushed as she fidgeted with her skirts.

"Do you think he heard us?" She asked, Lotor fighting to keep his expression blank as he answered.

"I doubt it." He lied, thinking the direct opposite was probably true.

"Really?" She glanced at him through lowered eyelashes, looking so hopeful at his white lie.

"He's paid not to pay attention to our private conversations." Lotor told her, seeing her frown. He let out a heavy sigh, and moved to rejoin her on the bench, wrapping his arms around her. "Allura, don't worry about it." A kiss in her hair, Lotor trying to distract her from her worry. "It's perfectly natural for a husband and his wife to be affectionate towards each other. Especially when they haven't seen each other in a long while."

"I'm just a bit embarrassed." She told him, and Lotor smiled tenderly at her.

"You need never be embarrassed about expressing your love for me."

"But Lotor..." Even as she started to protest this, he was tilting back her head, ready to kiss her into submission. Her lips moved against his with her attempts to speak, Lotor trying to make her forget her embarrassment and regain the mood the driver had interrupted. Perhaps it was a sign of how much she missed him, perhaps Allura needed this as much as he did, because she soon gave up trying to talk, returning the kiss with equal passion and vigor.

Allura went unresisting onto his lap, Lotor resuming reacquainting himself with her body as his hands wandered her curves, easing her breasts up out of her bodice. She quivered in his hands, tiny trembles of excitement as he felt the weight of her breasts, a pleasant heavy feeling that had him curving his fingers around her soft flesh.

She gasp, pleased by his touches, her dusky colored nipples already budding at the slightest graze of his fingertips.

Lotor held her breasts in his hand, raising them up like an offering as he lowered his head, his hair sweeping forward to tickle across her skin. He was pleased by her giggles, Allura starting to squirm in an attempt to avoid that ticklish touch. But there was no evading his lips, Lotor peppering the top half of her breasts with his kisses, worshipful pressings of his mouth that made her giggles die down as she clutched at his shoulders.

In between kisses he nuzzled his face in the valley between her breasts, enjoying the soft cushion they provided for his head. His fingers continued to play with her nipples, both thumbs and forefingers capturing the pebbling peaks between them. He did an insistent rub with the pads of his fingertips, urging them to stiffen further from the fierce friction he offered her.

A low, strangled cry was her response, Allura shaking her head, as she tried to speak. "Enough....enough....I can't take anymore.."

He showed no mercy on her, continuing his teasing, his breath coasting along her skin as he whispered huskily. "I can never get enough of your body." He followed up his words with a kiss on each nipple, a tenderness that did not betray his fervent need for her. Allura lifted her hand, fingers curled into a fist, the princess pressing her knuckles to her mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle the loud cry that escaped her.

It made him smirk, Lotor reaching to capture a pebbled nipple in his mouth, suckling sweetly on it. She tasted as good as he remembered, all honey suckle and sweetness, Lotor flicking his tongue across the nipple in his mouth. That sudden movement had her jerking, a hard spasm of her body as Allura gasped. He rolled his eyes upward to look at her face, seeing her staring down at him with such love, tenderness battling the lust in her eyes.

He smiled, and sucked harder, wanting to hear more sounds from her. She gave them to him, arching against him even as her hands caught at his face, Allura tugging insistently for him to raise up off her. He gave in to her urgings, finding Allura was drawing him in for another kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in a bid for domination. He let her have it, let Allura guide his tongue into a moving dance, his hands clinging to her waist as she wiggled and pressed harder against him.

He moaned, overcome by her kiss and the movements of her body, finding she was grinding on his cock, causing the fabric of his pants to rub in a delicious manner over the head of his cock. With each wiggle of her body he grew harder, erection lengthening and thickening, Lotor letting out a ragged breath against her lips. For a second they just rested, forehead to forehead as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to regain their breaths.

"I love you." Lotor murmured huskily, pleased when she said it back.

"I love you too, my husband." Allura said, seeming to relish each word as it escaped her mouth. Again she brought them in for another brutal kiss, Allura losing control when he stuck a hand under her skirts. He landed it just above her knee, caressing warmth up her leg as he traced his hand to the inside of her thigh. Higher up it moved, till the tips of his fingers were brushing against her panties, finding the material wet with the dew of her arousal.

He lost the last vestiges of his patience, growling into the kiss as he tore at the thin fabric between her legs, jerking it open to leave her exposed to his fingers. Allura moaned as Lotor broke the kiss, the prince planting his lips in the crook of her shoulder, his fangs scraping her skin as his fingers sought out the slick heat of her body. A gasp and a shift of her hips, Allura settling downwards as he probed forward with his fingers.

"Yes..." She hissed, a feral whisper at feeling his fingers inside her. He stroked her from within, rubbing at a slow, languid place, even as she whined and wiggled, trying to buck back against his hand. "Lotor....I'm more than ready for you...please...no more teasing."

He might have argued with her, if his own body hadn't been so desperate for her. His guided her hand down between their bodies, leaving her fingers on the tent in his pants. "Help me out of my pants love..."

Allura needed no further urging, her fingers easing down the zipper with blinding speed. He gave a hard lurch when her fingers touched his cock, the hard flesh twitching and burning with need. She drew him out slowly, taking the time to caress her fingers down to the base of his shaft, cooing nonsense in his ear. Lotor grinned, and with her help, lifted her into place over the crown of his cock.

Allura grabbed at his shoulders for support, wiggling in place over him so that her dampness got all over his skin. Lotor bit his lip to hold back a moan, and with a sudden surge of his hips, thrust upwards to push inside her. Allura busied herself with her mouth on his throat, not quite concealing the pleasured shriek that ached to come out of her. Working together, she was lowered downwards, taking in inch after inch until she was seated firmly on his cock.

"Ah....that's it..." Lotor sighed, finding she was tighter than he had remembered. For one instant time seemed to still, the two not moving as they savored the feel of being one once more. It was Allura who broke the standstill, an impatient whine escaping her as she gave an order.

"Lotor, move!"

She didn't have to ask him twice, Lotor beginning to thrust into her, his hands guiding her hips in a bouncing motion that was pleasing to them both. Allura tossed her head back, hair wild all around her, mesmerizing Lotor with the look of her. For a second his thrusts faltered, just staring at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and her sparkling eyes.

A squeeze from her body snapped him back into reality, Lotor growling as he began plunging upwards in fast, furious thrusts. Allura's own voice was a constant, vocal praise to his movements, Lotor burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, kissing extravagant patterns onto her skin. Her arms moved, wrapping about him to hold him in a tight embrace, Allura bouncing herself harder on him, moaning all the while.

He pushed farther inside her, each slick thrust of his cock seeking out the deepest part of her soul. Allura squeezed and clenched all around him, her fingers raking their nails down his back so violently that Lotor was surprised she didn't tear open his jacket in the process.

To further tease them both, he began to pause at the peak of each thrust, holding himself motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Both their breaths caught in their throats, Lotor lifting his head to stare into Allura's eyes. It was then that he moved, slower this time, drawing out the pleasure in a slow friction that had his breath hissing out of him.

Allura gave an impatient whine, moving her own hips to push against him, chasing after his thrusts with an impatience that had him smirking. But he refused to be rushed, trying to ignore the enticement of her body to prolong the pleasure they were both after. It was a slow, gentle love making he did, and even as Allura made protests, Lotor could feel her body responding. Growing wetter, her insides coiling tight around him in a rhythmic squeezing that had him seeing stars.

His own climax followed on the heels of hers, Lotor biting down on her shoulder to muffle the howl that wanted to escape him. Allura's fingers stroked through his hair, petting vigorous motions across his scalp. He settled into the seat with a sigh, enjoying her hand's movement in his hair, Lotor's own arms wrapped tight around her waist.

Together they panted, not attempting to separate as they tried to regain their breath. The carriage continued it's movements, Lotor wondering how many times it had circled round the park by now.

Allura made a sound, a soft hmmm of satisfaction, the princess tugging on his hair to have Lotor looking up at her. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, giggling in the process at her actions. "This was more fun than a tour of Zaroovia's main city." She confessed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

A slow smirk crossed Lotor's lips, the prince nodding. "We can still finish that tour if you want."

"As long as I don't have to actually get up out of this carriage and walk." Allura told him, snuggling close to his chest. "I think my hips are too sore to stand." That made his smirk widen, Lotor hiding his face in her hair.

"We can just look at the buildings from the carriage window then." Lotor said, hugging her tighter to him. "Afterwards will return to the tower so I can wrap up a few last minute business arrangements."

"And then we go home?" Allura asked. and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, Allura. And then we'll return home to Arus." She smiled at that, a content look on her face as Lotor ran his fingers through her mussed tresses. He knew there

would still be hardships waiting for them back on Arus, but he was confidant that together they would overcome them. After all, they had love on their side, and the determination to make things work out between them. He was sure that nothing and no one could tear them apart, not even the eventual return to Doom would put a damper on things, Lotor feeling confidant that he and Allura were well on their way to their own happy ending.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End....

But the story is not over yet. Coming soonish...The Price of Freedom 2: Return to Doom. With new twists and turns as Lotor is called back to Doom for a very specific reason. It's chills and thrills as Lotor and Allura navigate new dramas and problems, parenthood being just one of their concerns.

Omake time! So....I felt kinda pressured to include the sex scene in the ending. My friends kept reminding me that it had been many, many chapters since Lotor and Allura had sex. I kinda wonder if it was a mistake to include a sex scene in the ending. I might go back and take it out some day if it continues to bug me.

Over all the fic went the way I wanted it too. There was one major thing that kept getting changed and ultimately dropped, and that was Allura's love confession.

See, originally I imagined her to say it to Nanny and Orla, and Lotor would overhear, and burst into the room all excited. Then he got shot, and she did confess to Nanny and Orla, the shooting being the catalyst, but I thought he'd wake up in time to hear it.

But then it didn't feel right to have him go, "You love me?!" while their lives were in danger. So then I had planned for him to have heard, but not say anything to her until they were alone. I quickly scratched that idea when I realized how horrified Allura would be over the terrorists dying.

It just never felt right for Lotor to hear it....so it became something that only the three ladies and the readers knew.

Some things I had considered. When a reviewer pointed out Allura was neglecting the Voltron force, I thought maybe I'd have her ask Lotor if they could at least come visit Arus. I didn't like that idea very much though.

Early on when he was still trying to seduce her into his bed, I actually had down a line about Allura telling him he's a bad kisser! XD Ha ha ha, now that I think about it Lotor could demand to know how much kissing experience she's had, and get jealous. ;-p

When they were talking to Nanny and company on the view screen while Allura was a captive on Doom, I actually had this line, that I took out. This would be Nanny responding to something Lotor said. "Bossy?! I'll show you bossy!" snapped Nanny, rolling up her sleeves. "You're not too old enough to be put over my knee and spanked young man!"

With the research on making another Voltron, I actually thought Haggar would arrive on Arus with Cossack in tow, to do a study of Voltron's secrets and magic.

Nanny's history, I originally thought would come out at the ball, when they were trapped in that room. But it never happened. Also when I was first planning the ball, Allura was still resisting Lotor, so I thought it'd be funny if some other girl, a princess or a noble hit on him and got Allura jealous.

I think that covers everything....

Thanks to everyone who read, and even more thanks to those who felt kind enough to review. Group hug everybody!!

----Michelle


End file.
